


最佳契合（ABO）

by 191



Category: Original Work
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 87
Words: 278,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191/pseuds/191
Summary: 一个吃干抹净不认账的24K渣攻Alpha，一个怀着孩子被抛弃的可怜Omega，偏偏他们的信息素契合度高达100%，俗称最佳契合，在人群中只有万分之零点零二的概率。——作死作大发，把老婆吓跑了怎么办？——死乞白赖，跪搓衣板也要追回来。ABO；生子；破镜重圆；虐恋；攻是个渣。





	1. Chapter 1

　　夜晚七点，邻居的劣质电视机播放着渊江新闻，音量巨大，隔着门板传进了何岸家。何岸正在厨房切土豆，打算炖一锅土豆牛腩汤暖身。他的动作很小心：微微弯着腰，弓着身体，以免隆起的小腹碰到砧板。

　　切到一半时，房门突然被急切地擂响了。

　　砰！砰！砰！

　　铁门不断撞在松动的门框上，红色锈漆像粉末一样往下落。来者敲了没几下就失去了耐心，开始暴力拧门把。老旧的门把极不牢固，被拧得咔咔作响，像是要硬生生掰断了给拽下来。

　　何岸心一慌，手一抖，削了皮的半颗土豆掉到地上，滚出了长长一段距离。

　　是那个人。

　　那个人今天怎么会来？明明已经突兀地消失了半年多，还以为他再也不会出现，再也不会打扰自己的余生。

　　何岸住的出租屋很小，所谓厨房，不过是在进门后的窄过道里堆了几样灶具。擂门声越来越响，很快就盖过了邻居喧闹的电视音量，穿透薄门板，一声声砸在何岸的后脑勺上。

　　他感到头疼，条件反射地转身伸出了手。

　　插销在触手可及的地方，轻轻一拉就能打开，但他的手悬在停空中，久久没敢动作，最后仍是垂落下来，覆住了小腹处的围裙布料。

　　他知道那个男人进来后会对他做什么，以前他还承受得住，可是现在……

　　他不再是一个人了。

　　对方失踪前最后一次求欢碰巧在他体内栽下了种子。他无微不至地呵护着，像怀揣一樽易碎的玻璃器皿，每天都过得小心翼翼。六个月过去，稚嫩的孩子在他腹中逐渐长大，旧围裙松松垮垮系着也遮不住那隆起的形状。

　　可是一旦打开房门，他珍爱的孩子就会受到伤害。

　　一定会的。

　　连同他一起。

　　就在这短短的几秒犹豫里，门外的男人已经耗尽耐心，开始拔脚踹门。牛皮底子不要命地蹬在铁板上，恨不得蹬破一个大洞。邻居被巨响打扰，相当不满地探出头来，隔着一扇防盗门高声呵斥道：“干什么，大晚上的拆迁啊？！”

　　邻居也是暴烈性子，何岸生怕两人一言不合打起来，只得放那个暴躁的访客进门，同时不好意思地向邻居赔笑：“对不起，我朋友喝醉了，脑子不太清楚，脾气也冲，不是故意打扰你们的……啊！”

　　话还没说完，他就被一股蛮横的力道揪住了衣领。

　　男人狠狠摔上房门，拽着他一路往房间拖去。地砖上漂着一片卫生间渗出的水，特别滑溜。何岸一脚没踩稳，重心失衡，整个人歪着栽了下去。男人却连看也没回头看一眼，夹住他的胳膊硬是拎了起来，凌空摔在单人床上。

　　何岸猝不及防，就这么毫无支撑地仰面倒了下去，背脊重重撞上床板，将床单扯皱了大半。

　　原本压在床垫下的床单边角全抽了出来，在他身下展开一条条扭曲的皱褶，仿佛一块被猛砸了一拳以致裂缝横生的玻璃。

　　-

　　男人站在床尾看着何岸，眼眸昏沉，呼吸粗重，整张脸面无表情，明显不清醒。但古怪的是，他身上没有一点酒气，只有淡淡的烟草味。

　　几秒过后，大概是看够了，他飞快地解开皮带、拉下拉链，双手拇指插入裤腰内侧，将西裤连同内裤一股脑儿扒了下来。

　　一看到那根黑紫色的凶煞玩意儿，何岸顿时脸色苍白，手肘撑着上身拼命往后缩，扭过笨重的身体去拉床头柜抽屉，想把里头的安全套和润滑液拿出来。没等拿到，男人就粗暴地抓住脚腕将他拖了回去。

　　这么一拖，床单大幅歪斜过来，一大半都垂到了地上。

　　何岸慌得不行，高喊道：“飞鸾，你清醒一点，你看看我现在是什么样子！”

　　他挣扎着要逃下床，却被压住肩膀按了回去。男人屈膝跪在他腿间，皱着眉，用混沌不堪的眼睛打量他，半天没看出异样来，嫌弃地冷哼了一句：“老样子，丑。”

　　说完托起他的屁股，掰开两条大腿，握着勃发的性具就想往里捅。

　　润滑一点儿没做，就算是Omega的体质也不能在几秒内分泌出体液来，于是肉头死死卡在肛口进不去，像用暴力拧一颗生锈的螺丝，双方都痛苦万分。何岸是真疼出心理阴影了，腰脊一直紧绷着，时间一久，肚子就开始不舒服，一阵接一阵难熬地钝痛。

　　男人这时候脾性暴戾，相对的，思维也非常简单。何岸与从前的无数次一样，用哄孩子似的温柔语气安慰他，说你先退出去，等我做好润滑，你就能舒舒服服地进来享受了。

　　“你，快点。”

　　男人暂且相信了他，撤出肉刃，手臂依然牢牢撑在床尾，一双染透情欲的眼眸死盯何岸，目光精锐得如同枪械瞄准镜，随时预备开火反扑。

　　男人在床上的耐心向来短到以秒计算，何岸不敢耽误，匆匆倒了一大摊润滑液在手心，并拢手指努力往自己的后穴里插。他挺着肚子，弯腰不便，怎么也插不深，半天才送进去一段指节，勉强搅动两下，肠穴内几乎全是干的。

　　比烟头还短的耐心飞速燃尽了，男人欲火焚身，抓起何岸的手覆住勃跳的阴茎，要他安抚补偿。

　　何岸别无选择，只得退而求其次，分秒必争地把润滑液抹在那根粗长的物件上，尤其是尺寸吓人的头部。这东西过去让他遭了不少罪，他一看到就胆寒，恨不得整瓶倒上去。

　　抹完润滑液，何岸还想再拆一只安全套给男人戴上。男人之前戴过几次，极度反感性器被硅胶薄膜包裹的隔离感，一看到包装就烦躁，扬手拍落在地，覆身压上，掰开何岸的大腿，握住自己油光发亮的肉根挺腰一送，径直插了进去。

　　“啊！不行，飞鸾，你不能这样……痛……呃啊！”

　　猛烈的疼痛从下身袭来，全身肌肉一瞬间牵拉到极致，试图抵御股间刀割般的入侵。何岸的脸色霎时白了，额头冰凉，鼻翼渗出冷汗，脖颈滚下了大颗大颗汗珠。

　　男人以野兽的状态扑杀至此，从来只为发泄，无心怜爱。刚才不做润滑还能挡在外头，现在做了润滑，那根恐怖的肉刃得到硅油助力，撬开肠穴一插到底，几乎要一并捅破最深处生殖腔的肉膜。

　　何岸疼得差点晕过去，整整十秒钟提不上一口气，眼前全是乱闪的青黑叠影——他到底造了什么孽，犯了什么不可饶恕的错，要次次落得这般下场。

　　剧烈的疼痛逼出了大量冷汗，男人嗅到汗味，好似巨鲨闻到血腥味，目光陡变，眼底竟浮出一层饥渴而癫狂的赤红来。他俯下身，放肆地亲吻何岸裸露在外的每一寸皮肤，或舌尖舔舐，或闭眼嗅闻，神情极端享受，如同一位终于得到了满足的瘾君子。

　　T恤和围裙遮住了何岸的身体，男人嫌它们太过碍事，“嗞啦”一声将之撕裂，开始贪婪地亲吻何岸胸口处一枚玲珑的红痣。

　　-

　　鸢尾，栀子，月桂，樟，不比一瓣铃兰香。

　　兽爪碾碎了一朵初绽的铃兰，丝蕊作泥，花瓣成末，一缕又一缕幽淡的香气在瑟缩，也哀伤地弥漫着。男人置身雨后的铃兰花海，深深沉醉其中，怎么都闻不够、要不够。梦境在花瓣上结作一滴甘甜的露，悬而不落，吊着他渴求的心。

　　半年离别，他身体里的每一个细胞都在疯狂地叫嚣，向他索要这一缕罕见的铃兰香。

　　不够！

　　还远远不够！

　　汗水无法满足欲求，他转而追逐起了何岸的眼泪，而最直接的刺激手段是疼痛。

　　男人依靠本能耸动着下身，抽插的动作越发粗野。何岸太疼了，单薄的躯体不住颤抖，口中溢出一声声痛苦的呜咽，馥郁的香气开始漫天漫地挥洒。他听到男人喘息着靠近，低头吮去了他眼角的泪。

　　下一秒，男人激动地颤栗起来，动作变得更加亢奋。

　　 “不要了，飞鸾，不要这样了……”腹内尖锐地绞痛着，何岸护住肚子，怀着最后一丝希望哀求他，“这里有个孩子，是我们的，我们两个人的……你感觉到了吗？你……你摸摸它吧，它六个月了……”

　　但是与之前的每一次无异，男人充耳不闻，仍然粗暴地遵循本能行事。

　　最后，终于连泪水也无法满足他了——他揪起何岸的头发，强迫他扭过脖子，露出后颈，尖利的虎牙一口刺穿了皮肤下的腺体。

　　“啊啊——！！！”

　　何岸发出惨烈的尖叫，心跳骤然失速，腰部猛地弹了起来。

　　腺体内的浓郁信息素给了男人极强的刺激。他情欲失控，抱着何岸大力挞伐，贲张的肉柱在股间肆意侵犯，毫不理会身下人的哭求。

　　最终男人身心餍足地射了出来，习惯性要往何岸身上倒。何岸不知哪里来的力气，抬起手肘奋力挡住，拼命将他推到了旁边，没让他压到肚子。沾满体液的性器脱离肠腔，带出一大股混浊的鲜血。男人轰然栽倒，极快陷入了沉睡。

　　何岸虚弱地仰面躺着，口中绵绵喘气。

　　他终于从这场酷刑中解脱了。

　　他知道这时候自己应该做什么——他应该爬起来，尽快拨出某个求助电话。可他太累了，也太痛了，就连动一动手指都像要耗尽全身的力气。

　　何岸蜷缩在单人床上，眼前一黑，猝然失去了意识。


	2. Chapter 2

 

　　郑飞鸾做了一场难以忘怀的美梦。

　　梦里晴空高远，流云浅淡，一声长长的雁鸣自天际传来。圣光破云而出，刺透了雁翅灰白的羽毛。山雾歇，雨露起，他站在湖畔幽谷，大片大片洁白的铃兰在身旁绽放，齐齐低垂着花骨朵，每一朵都是一个羞于抬眼看他的少年。

　　花香似有实体，沾湿衣角，也浸浴了他疲惫不堪的身体。肺部渐渐变得湿润，皮肤和毛孔舒畅地呼吸着，一股鲜活的力量打入了血管，为他清除淤积已久的倦意。

　　有多久没这样好好放松过了？

　　在欧洲的这半年，他的情绪一直被不明缘由的焦躁笼罩着。焦躁在逐渐累积，却没有宣泄的渠道。心脏像被密封进一个供氧不足的容器里，时间越久，状态就越危险。临回国前一周，工作事务堆积如山，他的脾气差到了顶点，整个人好比一只摆在夏日烈阳底下的油桶，吹毛求疵，一点就炸，完全丧失了正常表达意见的能力。

　　而现在，他获得了久违的平静。

　　郑飞鸾深吸一口气，惬意地睁开了双眼。

　　视野灰蒙蒙的，细小的微尘在空中缓慢浮游。右侧有一扇简陋的木窗，玻璃外侧积了灰，原本就不甚明朗的曦光变得更加黯淡。头顶是一方狭窄的天花板，角落处生了青灰色的霉痕，几条剥漆的裂纹像藤蔓一样攀爬向远处。

　　过了好一会儿，他终于发觉自己正躺在一个陌生的地方。单人床，既矮又窄，贴墙摆放，身下床单皱成了烂菜叶似的一大团。

　　这是一间廉价的出租屋。

　　他怎么会躺在这里？

　　他记得昨天飞机落地，自己直接回到了市中心的住所。为了尽快倒转时差，他点了香薰，泡了澡，还饮了半杯红酒助眠，不到傍晚六点就睡了。

　　一觉醒来，他为什么出现在了另一个地方？

　　-

　　“咳咳……我，我没事，不用去医院了……咳……”

　　一阵压抑的咳嗽声打断了郑飞鸾的思维。他转过头，入目先是一截苍白的脖颈、两瓣削瘦的肩，再是略略卷曲的黑发。发色极深，两边对比之下，皮肤的颜色近乎白至病态。

　　那是一个瘦弱的青年，背对着他坐在冰凉的地砖上，靠着床，浑身赤裸，只草草裹了一条薄毛毯暖身。青年握着手机，压低嗓音对那边说：“你快来带他走吧，昨晚我没撑住，昏过去了，刚刚才醒。外面天快亮了，我怕他……”

　　郑飞鸾坐起身，目光聚焦在了青年的后颈——齿痕狼藉，虎牙咬入极深，血迹一路斑斑点点染至后背，似是被什么人暴力咬破了腺体。裸露的大腿也遍布印痕，屁股被掐红了，股缝中淌出掺血的浊液，分明在性事中受过蹂躏。

　　他和一个被标记的Omega共处一室？

　　这是什么下套的新路数？

　　郑飞鸾戒心极强，第一反应就是这个Omega与Alpha共同设局，意图诈骗钱财，但很快就意识到这不可能——在强奸案中，照片和录像说明不了任何问题，信息素才是关键性证据。如果真遇上仙人跳，他有把握自证清白。

　　青年没注意到他醒了，还在催促电话那头的人，语气更加急切：“别买药，什么都别买，我挺得住。你快过来吧，抄近路，快点……咳咳……他不能醒在这里……”

　　郑飞鸾四下环视，二十平米的小房间根本藏不了其他人，那么青年口中的“他”，指的应该就是自己。

　　郑飞鸾不禁笑了。

　　这纸片似的小身板，打起来下手狠点都怕折了他的肩，还真敢玩讹人的把戏。

　　他伸手扯了扯衬衫皱襞，卷起袖管，耐心等那个Omega讲完电话，然后冷冷地打了个招呼：“早上好。”

　　啪！

　　青年身体一僵，手机掉到了地上。

　　-

　　听到郑飞鸾嗓音的瞬间，何岸耳膜充血，只觉头顶嗡的一声巨钟轰鸣，汗毛顷刻倒竖。他僵硬地转过身去，果真对上了一双清醒的眼眸。

　　怎么办？

　　他的Alpha……睡醒了。

　　何岸仰头看着郑飞鸾，唇瓣微张，神情三分惊怔七分惶恐，脑中一片空白。郑飞鸾等了半天，见他不说话，就主动问：“你是谁？”

　　何岸呆滞地回答：“我，我是一个Omega。”

　　“我当然知道你是Omega。”郑飞鸾嗤笑一声，指指后颈处，表示他看到了那些粗暴的咬痕，“我是问，我为什么会在你家？”

　　“因，因为……”

　　何岸艰难地嗫喏着，却答不上来。

　　郑飞鸾以为他不敢说实话，不屑地冷笑了一声，掀开被子想下床。当视线掠过自己赤裸的下身时，他的动作凝固了，脸色一刹那变得极为难看——昨晚睡前他洗了澡，性器应该是干净的，可它现在沾满了黏糊的体液、精液与血丝，腥味冲天，一看就知道用过。

　　他抬起头，死死盯住何岸不放。

　　面前的这张脸，这截颈子，还有露出毛毯的小臂和前胸，无处不是新鲜的凌虐痕迹。

　　但不可能。

　　不可能是他！

　　他从来都是一个温柔的情人，迄今为止没有过虐待前科。即使醉酒失智，他也不可能在一夜之间性情大变，对素不相识的Omega下这种毒手。

　　“你……”

　　郑飞鸾难以置信地看着何岸，上前一步，伸手要夺毯子。对方抖得厉害，攥紧毯子死命按在胸口，侧过身体往后缩，像是担心他再做出什么来。郑飞鸾一看这反应，心里咯噔一下，当即明白自己是真把这Omega给强上了。

　　所以……真的是一夜情？

　　怎么可能。

　　先不说他昨天刚回国，无心寻欢作乐，就算真想找谁干一炮，也多得是年轻俊美有技术的Omega排队往上送，像这种把客人带回出租屋卖屁股的货色，倒贴钱他都嫌脏。

　　但奇怪的是，他为什么赏脸地标记了对方？

　　一夜情的底线就是不标记，因为标记证明Alpha曾在性交中占据过绝对控制权，被标记的Omega无法反抗，从而存在强暴嫌疑。对方只要到Omega保护协会做一次齿痕鉴定，再上法庭告他性侵，一告一个准。

　　郑飞鸾沉眸打量着面前瘦弱的Omega，想弄明白他究竟有何算计。

　　何岸害怕秘密被戳穿，下意识护住了腹部，这个异常的举动立刻被郑飞鸾注意到了。他眉头一皱，察觉到不对，用力一把扯开了何岸遮体的毯子！

　　操。

　　还是个怀孕的Omega。

　　任何Alpha都不能侵犯怀孕的Omega，这是郑飞鸾从小听到大的常识。无关道德和法律，仅仅是生理上行不通。

　　Omega天生脆弱，怀孕之后基本丧失了自保能力，但同时也会获得一种强效武器——孕期二类信息素。它对所有的陌生Alpha起效，作用是抑制情欲唤起。这意味着除了孩子的生父，再强悍的Alpha在怀孕的Omega面前都是不可救药的阳痿。

　　而现在，郑飞鸾正处于亢奋的晨勃状态。

　　这太荒诞了。

　　荒诞得就像一个没编圆的烂笑话。

　　他甚至笑了出来，低头打量着自己精神抖擞、笔直翘起的性器，然后弯下腰，捏住何岸的下颌，端详起了这张干净秀气却不存在于记忆中的脸。

　　“真有意思，大清早的一个惊吓连着一个惊吓，我算是见到奇观了。”他指了指何岸的肚子，问道，“里面……我的种？”

　　何岸惶恐地点头：“嗯。”

　　“几个月了？”

　　“六个月零九天。”

　　六个月，那就是他出国前怀上的了。

　　那段时间他忙得焦头烂额，每天要跟五个国家的十六个公司开会，时差排出足足两张A4纸，每天加班到午夜两点，巴不得一分钟掰成两分钟用，连续一周都睡在酒店套房。就这种情况，他还能玩分身术，让这个住在出租屋的Omega隔空怀孕？

　　简直天方夜谭。

　　“既然连孩子都有了，我们相互一无所知也不太合适吧。”他礼貌地对何岸微笑，眼中淡漠依旧，不含一丝实质上的笑意，“不介意的话，我们找个地方好好谈一谈。”

　　他必须尽快弄清始末因果，在事情扩大化之前快刀斩乱麻，把这个Omega连同他腹中的胎儿一并解决掉。

　　-

　　Beta小助理程修顶着一头热汗火急火燎赶来时，是郑飞鸾亲自替他开的门。他看到清醒状态的老板站在面前，两条腿如同粉条下火锅，软扑扑一弯，扒拉着防盗栅栏就“咣当”跪地上了。

　　郑飞鸾冷冷瞥了他一眼：“我还以为共犯是谁，原来是自己人。业务很熟练啊，干多久了？”

　　程修哆嗦道：“一年零……零三个月。”

　　郑飞鸾似笑非笑：“瞒我很爽？”

　　程修立刻把头摇成了一只抖水狗，举手指天发誓：“没有没有！”

　　心里却道：怎么没有，简直爽爆了好吗！每回您拿文件夹往我胸口戳，还跟轰炸机一样突突突训我的时候，我就跪天拜地指望着您能来何岸这儿一趟。饿红了眼的狮子送过来，春宵一度，电话一响，领回去就是一只剪干净指甲喂饱了肉的大猫啊！藏獒送宠物店洗澡梳毛都不带这么立竿见影的！

　　程修表现得惶恐，内心却稳如泰山——郑飞鸾刚跟何岸做完，脾气正处于半年来最温和的阶段，再狠也狠不到哪里去。他以前专挑这一天提加薪，百试百灵，现在虽然东窗事发了，看上去小命不保，但只要运气够好，也不至于真死。

　　何岸洗完热水澡从浴室出来，见到程修，两个人同时后退了一步。

　　程修盯着他的大号T恤，一脸震惊：“你，你怎么……”

　　说着用手在身前比了个圆弧。

　　他跟随郑飞鸾去欧洲出差，也差不多半年没见着何岸了，自然不知道何岸怀孕的消息。何岸扯了扯衣摆，小声说：“最后那次……正好碰上发情期，就……有了。”

　　两人对暗号一样交流完毕，同时看向容色阴沉的郑飞鸾，又同时心虚地垂下了眼。


	3. Chapter 3

 

　　详谈的地点选在了何岸家附近的咖啡厅。

　　靠窗的四人卡座，郑飞鸾与程修坐一侧，何岸独自坐另一侧。程修当助理卖老板，犯了职场大忌，装也要装出个吓破胆的样子，于是抱着公文包可劲儿抖，屁股只敢坐半边，很符合男科小广告上尿频尿急尿不尽的症状。

　　何岸倒是安安静静的，手里捧着一杯冒气的热可可，温柔的目光流连在郑飞鸾脸上，睫毛偶尔轻颤，眼底满满的都是暖意，仿佛望着相爱已久的恋人。

　　他们认识了一年零三个月，谁说不是相爱已久呢？

　　就连手中这杯香味四溢的热可可，也是郑飞鸾主动叫来服务员为他点的，是他收到的第一份礼物。味道那么好，他舍不得咽下，只想一直含在口中。

　　昨晚他被折腾得很惨，又受了冻，体温一度一度往上攀升，唇面发干，脸颊燥红，早秋天气就穿上了加绒厚外套，还围了一条米白的毛线围脖。六个月的肚子藏在外套底下，弧度不太明显，胎动却比往日频繁了。

　　是因为离爸爸近了吗？

　　他低着眉眼，隔着衣物安抚孩子，心里哄道：乖，别急啊，也给你喝一口爸爸送的热可可就是了。

　　便将舍不得咽的那一口咽了下去。

　　咽完又觉得冷，于是低头补喝了一口，这回悉数抿在唇齿间，让味蕾充分享受，不再咽下去了。密长的睫毛颤了颤，含情脉脉地抬眼望向他的Alpha。

　　他已经很久没见过郑飞鸾清醒的模样了。

　　事实上除了仓促的第一面，郑飞鸾在他面前一直是神志昏乱的，只会压着他不停地做，鲜少开口说话。他并非不爱床上的郑飞鸾，作为一个Omega，渴望被侵占的信息素就铭刻在基因里，偶尔配合得好了，他也会舒爽得哭出来，可这到底只占据了男人极小的一部分灵魂，终究是不完整的。

　　当郑飞鸾褪去失智时的暴戾，才会显出成熟的本性。

　　刚才程修出门买了一套临时换洗的衣物回来，郑飞鸾当着他的面换上，立在镜前，认真调整着衬衣袖扣。何岸魂不守舍地坐在床边，根本移不开眼睛——那是他在杂志上追逐的郑飞鸾：黑白硬照，衣着考究，眼神沉淀，举手投足十二分绅士作派。光影凸显着场景的质地，男人仅仅是站在那里，每一个角度就散发出令人难以抗拒的禁欲和性感。

　　他所爱的Alpha此刻寻回了清醒的灵魂，正坐在对面，皱着眉，阅读一份去年开出的诊断单。

　　“阵发性自律失调寻偶症……寻偶症？”手指从这几个字上一划而过，带出了一条墨痕。郑飞鸾说：“解释一下。”

　　程修连抽三张纸巾，边擦汗边背定义：“寻偶症，指的是Alpha在极端负面情绪下陷入意识丧失状态，自发但不自知地寻找Omega伴侣，与之发生半强迫性行为，获得情绪平复并遗忘全程的一种自我保护症状，大多发生在……”

　　郑飞鸾一敲桌子：“通俗点。”

　　“呃……”程修语塞，抬头望向天花板，身体抖得更像那么回事了。何岸笑了笑，善良地为他解围：“我来解释吧。”

　　郑飞鸾瞥他一眼，翻开掌心，做了一个礼貌而公式化的“请便”动作。

　　何岸扶腰坐直了一些，耐心地说道：“这个病……也不能算作一种病，你别看他叫做寻偶症，其实一点也不伤身的。你遇到工作压力大、身心疲惫的时候，就会到我家里来。我们做两到三次，做完以后程修接你回去，你好好睡上一觉，第二天心情就会舒缓很多。我问过医生，医生说，寻偶症可以归类为心理需求，不需要行为纠正，更不需要药物治疗，只要Omega伴侣……也就是我，一直陪伴着你，满足你的性欲，就不会有问题。无论长期还是短期，对你的健康都有益的。”

　　为了解释，他免不了把性事说出了口，又觉得羞怯，便低下头去，把脸埋进了可可蒸腾的热气中。

　　郑飞鸾用审视的目光打量了何岸片刻，疑虑非但没有消解，反而更深了：“我的Omega伴侣为什么是你？”

　　“啊，因为信息素契合度！”

　　程修终于碰到一道会答的题，打了个响指，从公文包里掏出了一份信息素报告：“郑总，寻偶症属于罕见症，只有极低概率发生在高契合度的Alpha和Omega之间，您与何岸的信息素契合度正巧特别高。”

　　郑飞鸾接过报告翻开，不以为意地哂笑道：“特别高？能有多高？”

　　程修回禀圣上：“百分之百。”

　　“百分……”

　　郑飞鸾猛然扭头，一道凛冽且充满怀疑的眼神直直射向了程修。在得到一个“您瞪死我也是百分之百啊”的无辜表情后，他转而看向何岸，眼神中多了一抹浓烈的讥讽。

　　程修见他不信，只好苦口婆心地劝他接受现实：“这是第一综合医院信息素化验科出的正式报告，去年七月七日您第一次出现寻偶症，何岸打电话向我求助，我就带他做了一次血检。血检结果表明，你们的信息素契合度确实是百分之百，也就是俗称的最佳契合。您也知道，最佳契合的Alpha与Omega本身就少，年龄还不一定匹配，匹配了也不一定有机会认识，真正能标记成功的，大概每百万人中只有……呃……”

　　他继续在公文包里掏啊掏，掏出一本皱巴巴的宣传册来，左翻翻，右翻翻，却怎么也找不到那个不起眼的数字了。

　　“两对。”郑飞鸾用手机搜索出了结果，“万分之零点零二的概率。”

　　说出这个数字的同时，他并没有表现出喜悦，而是下意识反感地皱了皱眉头。温顺的Omega却点了点头，唇角浮起一抹幸福的笑，轻声道：“嗯，像我们这样……是很难得的。”

　　-

　　这份《生物一类性信息素契合度报告》不长，只有两页，郑飞鸾一目十行地扫完了。

　　他的信息素是Alpha 482（L9）型，属于优秀的领导性格。Alpha 482型在人群中其实不算罕见，罕见的是浓度：封顶9级。

　　真正称得上凤毛麟角。

　　郑氏家大业大，出于挑选继承人的考量，给初生婴儿做了信息素检测。正因为这天然使人臣服的可怕浓度，郑飞鸾尚在襁褓中就打败了五岁的哥哥，获得了继承家业的资格。

　　而在何岸的信息素那栏，赫然写着这样一行字：Omega 90795（L9）型，数据库未收录，推测为安抚奉献型性格。

　　90795。

　　郑飞鸾还是第一次见到这么靠后的编号。

　　一种信息素的编号越靠后，代表它的初次发现时间越晚，也代表它越稀有。“稀有”在通常情况下是“珍贵”的同义词，但涉及信息素匹配时，“稀有”却是一个毋庸置疑的坏消息，因为越稀有的信息素，越难找到匹配对象。

　　常见信息素的匹配曲线呈平滑的山丘状，爱情不至于刻骨铭心，好在随处可遇；

　　少见信息素则呈陡峭的凸峰状，缘分难寻，好在爱起来足够深刻；

　　而稀有信息素的匹配曲线，无一例外都呈现锐利的尖峰状——他们是甘愿用生命去交换爱情的那类人，只要遇到，必当爱入骨髓，终生不渝。

　　“爱入骨髓”听上去很美，现实却很残酷，往往只肯给予他们“遇不到”的下场。

　　郑飞鸾有一个信息素编号3910的Alpha下属，成天抱怨在相亲市场遭受歧视。人家3号4号信息素乱点鸳鸯谱都能匹配个七七八八，他这种四位数的，相亲十个才能遇到一个勉强飘过及格线的，对方选择面往往还比他宽，不一定愿意交往。

　　四位数尚且如此，更不必提何岸这样的五位数。

　　五位数的Omega是一只落单的孤雁，此生最好的结局也不过是被一个没人要的Alpha捡去，凑合着对付发情，凑合着标记，凑合着生一窝脏孩子，浑浑噩噩地过完一生。郑飞鸾想不到，这样一个被爱情抛弃的Omega，竟会匪夷所思地成为他的最佳契合。

　　实在令人难以置信。

　　郑飞鸾搁下纸张，抱臂后靠，观察着面前脾性温顺的Omega，试图找出一点“最佳”的迹象来，但是——太普通了，真的太普通了，普通到与他之前交往过的任何一个Omega相比都毫无胜算。

　　人是趋利的动物，都有向上的欲求，嗅过了玫瑰，如何再爱柳花。

　　郑飞鸾就坐在那儿不动声色地看着何岸，情绪平稳，胸膛里的心跳单调如初。

　　这就叫最佳契合？

　　他可不是什么容易受骗的小处男。

　　众所周知，Alpha和Omega产生性羁绊的根源就是信息素，契合度高或低，见面第一眼，身体的反应就会给出最真实的答案。

　　三年前，郑飞鸾与一个初涉演艺圈的年轻Omega在久盛酒会上结识，四目相对一刹那，他只觉头皮发麻，身体过电，一种从未有过的强烈占有欲击溃了他的克制。他们半途退场，在酒店房间里激烈做爱，Omega甜美的气息从每一个毛孔钻入他的肺腑，让他置身于天堂与梦境。

　　当晚，他完全丧失了自控力，荒淫无度，饥渴得堪比发情期。那种从呼吸到律动都极端默契的满足感，令他至今回想起来都心痒难耐。

　　他们的交往持续了九个月，期间郑飞鸾投入无数资源，将心爱的Omega从默默无闻的十八线小艺人捧至荧屏新秀，甚至还送了两个颇有分量的奖项平息质疑。然而就在求婚前夕，对方主动提出了分手。

　　原因很简单，Omega遇到了契合度更高的Alpha。

　　85%的契合度，输给了89%的契合度。区区四个百分点，他提出用巨额的财富与资源弥补，对方却一去不回头。

　　这段感情开始得热烈，结束得决绝，给了他一场循环留驻的春梦，也教会了他一件事——在信息素契合度面前，一切情分都是空谈。

　　85%契合的恋人尚且无法释怀，100%契合的恋人意味着什么？

　　意味着他愿意把生命交付给对方，喜怒哀乐全由对方主导；意味着他会像最无能的懦夫一样惧怕对方被人染指，舍不得让其承受怀孕的痛苦；意味着如果对方为他生下了孩子，他必定会成为一个不可救药的溺爱的父亲……

　　而绝非现在这样，连最起码的一点心动都感觉不到。

　　铅印的数据可以伪造，但身体不会说谎。所谓最佳契合，要么血样有误，要么检测出错，要么就是眼前这个Omega心怀不轨，蓄意造假。从他近似于无的情欲反应来看，他们的契合度恐怕连及格线都过不了。

　　上了床、怀了孕又怎样，只要他不心动，对方的算计就已经落空了——有时候，信息素的作用就是这么直白。

　　郑飞鸾冷静地注视着何岸，对程修说：“我想单独和他谈谈，你先出去，十五分钟之后回来。”

　　“啊？喔，好！”

　　程修抱着公文包站起来，又有点放心不下，挤眉弄眼地向何岸递心思。

　　何岸笑了笑：“我没事的，你去吧。”

　　-

　　卡座里只剩下两人无声对坐，何岸刚想说点什么打破沉默，郑飞鸾忽然起身，几步走到何岸面前，抬起他的下巴，弯腰吻住了他的唇。

　　一秒，两秒，三秒……

　　强悍的Alpha气场如同海啸震慑天地，掀起十米高的骇浪惊涛，几乎拍晕了何岸。

　　他昨晚才接受过标记，Alpha的气息对他而言具有绝对支配力，就像一只巨大的手掌迎面笼罩下来，鼓动血液与神经，抽空了停滞的思维。他无力抵抗自己的Alpha，心跳急遽加快，呼吸失速，身体瞬间瘫软，狼狈地跌靠在了椅背上。

　　他的脸颊很红，既出于羞耻的记忆，也出于被强迫唤醒的热度。体温灼烧起来，吞没了感官，大片迷茫的雾气开始在湿润的眼中弥漫。

　　许久吻毕，郑飞鸾向后退开。

　　何岸难受地小口喘气，想扯松脖子上枷锁似的围巾。

　　“飞鸾，我好热……围巾……紧……”

　　他喃喃哀求。

　　然后他的手被抓了起来，按在了对方微凉的手腕上。指腹所触之处，脉搏贴着皮肤跳动，平稳，缓慢，节奏单调，如同佛寺里千篇一律的晨钟。

　　何岸不明白郑飞鸾的意思，困惑地望着他。

　　而对方神情寒冷。

　　“百分之百的契合度，接吻十秒，我的心跳没有加快，呼吸没有变急，也没有其他生理反应。”郑飞鸾用力捏紧何岸的下巴，逼问他，“告诉我，你到底撒了多少谎？”

　　


	4. Chapter 4

 

　　你到底撒了多少谎。

　　何岸怎么都想不到郑飞鸾会这么问。他花了很长时间、回忆了无数遍郑飞鸾的口型，才困难地理解了问题背后赤裸的质疑。

　　“没有，我没有撒谎！”

　　他连连摇头，抓起郑飞鸾的手覆在自己腕间。苍白的皮肤之下，一根根淡紫色血管凌乱鼓动着，那是几乎煮沸他通体血液的脉搏：“你看，这是我的、我的心跳，才十秒钟，心跳就这么快了，这说明……我是真的喜欢你……”

　　郑飞鸾一把抽回手，嫌脏似的甩了甩，当着何岸的面插进了西装裤兜，并不掩饰这一串动作所表露的厌恶。

　　“提醒你一个生物学常识。”他居高临下地说，“为了提高繁衍效率，信息素吸引力从来都是双向的，连最狗血的肥皂剧也不爱演什么痴情且痛苦的单相思了。你有反应，我没有，这足以说明问题。我是否可以认为，所谓100%契合可信度非常值得怀疑。或者，让我们再直接一点，这份检测报告……”

　　他伸手抄起桌上的报告单，径直捅到了何岸脸上：“干脆就是伪造的？”

　　“不是的！”何岸急了，高声否认，甚至紧张得破了音，“每个数字都是真的，没人动过手脚！”

　　但郑飞鸾根本不信：“我对你毫无感觉，这怎么解释？”

　　何岸不说话了。

　　他仰头望着自己的Alpha，良久没作声。过了好一会儿，他才慢慢敛下眼眸，伸出微颤的手，接过了那张离鼻子极近的、还残留着一点医院消毒水味的报告单：“飞鸾，要是你清醒的时候能对我有感觉，哪怕一点点，你的寻偶症……就不会发作了。”

　　郑飞鸾蓦地蹙眉：“什么意思？”

　　何岸深深吸了一口气，又缓慢地从胸腔里呼出来，手指抚过纸页，摩挲着那个铅印的“100%”。

　　“你一定不相信吧，你失去意识的时候，喜欢我胜过任何人，就好像……好像只要有了我，别的什么都不重要了。看到我的时候，你会立刻勃起；抚摸我的时候，你会颤抖得很厉害；我们做的时候，你亢奋得就像一匹狼。你是一个占有欲特别强烈的人，有一回你过来，我碰巧在招待一位朋友，那是个未成年的Beta。按理说，成年Alpha不该对未成年Beta抱有敌意，可你什么话也没说，一个巴掌就上去了，害我向他道了好几回歉。但是……但是等我们做完了，你的脾气就会缓和下来，每分每秒都缠着我，要我哄你睡觉，像一个缺乏安全感的小孩子。”

　　说到这里，何岸苦涩地笑了起来：“这些事情，你大概一点印象也没有吧？连我这个人，在你清醒的记忆里都是不存在的。”

　　郑飞鸾不置一词，转头望向了窗外。

　　何岸又说：“后来，我去了好几家医院，见了好几个医生。我问他们，天底下那么多Alpha，为什么只有我的Alpha不一样，明明契合度那么高，却不肯在清醒的状态下爱我。我站在他面前，两三米距离，阳光照在我身上，真的再显眼不过了，可他就像看不到一样。医生说，这是因为……Alpha的潜意识在抗拒我，不愿意承认被我吸引。”

　　何岸的嗓音开始打颤，他捧起杯子，畏寒般地灌下了大半杯热可可，一时吞咽太急，猛烈地呛了起来。

　　郑飞鸾冷眼旁观，由他狼狈地呛完。

　　何岸按着胸口缓了一会儿，才继续说道：“医生告诉我，因为你潜意识里抗拒我，所以你的下丘脑，或者别的什么地方，会分泌一种抑制物质，隔断信息素流通，压抑你的感情和欲望。可是，每个人都是需要释放情感的。正常的情侣会住在一起，拥抱，接吻，平衡两边的信息素，可我们没有。时间一久，你的身体压抑到极限，就不受理智控制了。信息素会催你来找我，和我上床，直到获得足够的慰藉为止。”

　　理智失控，再一次，罪魁祸首依然是信息素。

　　郑飞鸾想起那个背叛他的Omega小演员，脸色越发阴沉了。他用眼角余光瞥了一眼何岸，青年垂着头，身体抖得厉害，大约真的非常难受，额前一片刘海轻轻颤动着，杯中的液体泛出了一圈又一圈波纹。

　　何岸轻声说：“我问医生，为什么Alpha会在潜意识里抗拒我。医生说，案例太少，可能性又太多，也许是我的错，也许是你……是双方的错。如果想找原因，我们最好共同生活一段时间，等相互了解了，可能就有办法解开心结了。”

　　同居，陪伴，熟悉，解开心结，再彼此相爱——听上去自然而美好，可实际上，这条路的成功率低得骇人。

　　接近于零。

　　一年前，在得到了医生的指导和鼓励后，何岸开始着手研究案例，想找出一条唤醒郑飞鸾的路，但研究得越深，真相就越让他绝望：寻偶症极其罕见，能找到的案例记载仅有十二对，而这十二对无一善终。

　　因为每个Alpha都拒绝向Omega妥协。

　　Alpha是两性关系中的主导者，有着不愿受挫的自尊心和远超Omega的强悍执行力。他们在潜意识中确立下来的排斥与反感，现实中根本无法逆转。这意味着，可怜的Omega抛出了橄榄枝，却连修复感情的机会都得不到。

　　那些不被爱的Omega们最终是什么下场，失去伴侣的Alpha们又是什么下场，何岸比谁都清楚。

　　上天从不心怀善意，把美好的瑰宝无私赠与。给了人人艳羡的契合度，必然也要设下圈套，多随一份未知的黑白礼。拆开是蜜糖，那就百年好合，是毒药，那就劳燕分飞，错过一生一次的好运。

　　何岸就是这样，毫无防备地拆开了礼盒丝带，然后手握玫瑰，天倾地覆。

　　你问他怕吗？

　　其实没那么怕。

　　郑飞鸾的反应早已在噩梦里预演过不知多少次，再悲伤的情绪重复千遍，也像一团嚼烂的口香糖，失去了最初的味道。可他依然不敢面对，生怕看到那双热切凝望过他的眼眸里只剩下尖锐的、不含一分宠爱的质疑。

　　何岸性子温和，不好胜，不争强，只想做一只安宁度日的猫儿，不去假设明天会发生什么。

　　之前程修为他鸣不平，唾沫横飞地分析了一下午利弊，催他告知郑飞鸾真相。他就像躲在蚌壳里的小白肉，蒙着眼睛自欺欺人，连声说：等一等吧，再等一等吧，让我再多陪陪他。

　　一旦挑明关系，他和郑飞鸾之间就要结束了——和那些不幸的Alpha和Omega们一样。

　　可是……还不够啊。

　　他还爱得不够久，还恨得不够绝望，独自一个人深陷其中，忘不掉初遇郑飞鸾的那场雨、那柄伞、那段并肩走了几十米的路，以及假想中仿佛还能一直走下去的微小可能。

　　-

　　“我们没有一起生活的必要。”郑飞鸾突然开口，打断了他的沉思，“我潜意识里抗拒你的理由，你不清楚，我清楚。”

　　他回到原位，十指交叉垫于颌下，目光直视着何岸，神情淡漠而倨傲：“何先生，依据这份报告，你的信息素与我百分之百契合，这确实是一项不可多得的求偶优势，但恕我直言，信息素不能代表一切。学历、眼界、家庭出身、社会阶层……这些东西远比信息素要关键。综合考量之后，我相信你也认同，我们根本算不上最佳伴侣，甚至不客气地说，离合格伴侣也有相当一段距离。

　　“我喜欢的Omega，他需要热情、张扬、有野心，床上千姿百态，床下人格独立，需要陪我出入社交场合，谈吐得体，进退自如，还需要和我有充足的共同话题。很显然，你不符合其中任意一条。我潜意识里对你产生抗拒，可以说是顺理成章的。”

　　全方位的否定，句句见血，来自昨晚还迷醉于他身体的Alpha。

　　何岸紧紧攥住围巾，掌心不断冒出滑腻的汗水，颈后一片阴寒，被虎齿咬穿的腺体伤口剧烈地刺痛起来。

　　是啊，他怎么配得上光彩夺目的郑飞鸾呢？

　　他只是……

　　只是一个最普通不过的Omega罢了。

　　郑飞鸾又道：“比起耗时耗力的同居游戏，我更喜欢另一种解决方案：直接砍断我们之间不伦不类的关系。你意下如何？”

　　他用问句下了一道不容反驳的单方面旨意，姿态完满得体。

　　何岸闻言一僵，颤声问：“怎么砍断？”

　　郑飞鸾答道：“按照我的理解，寻偶症类似一种重度成瘾，权衡利弊，我认为最佳的治疗方式不是放纵，而是戒断。戒断的第一步是隔绝致瘾源，也就是你。我需要消除和你的一切关联，清空，重置，reset，随你怎么称呼，总之，要恢复到一开始我们还不认识的状态，彼此毫无瓜葛。”

　　出于Omega铭刻在天性里的顺从，何岸无法对郑飞鸾说“不”。

　　他呆坐在那儿，像一具关节僵坏的木偶，任由对方把清晰又薄情的话灌进耳朵里：“何先生，我能理解你对Alpha的渴望。五位数编号，九开头，这么糟糕的先天条件，你恐怕一直没有恋爱过吧……我是第一个？”

　　何岸表情难堪，但还是点了点头。

　　“很荣幸。”

　　郑飞鸾随口说道，眼神里却不含半点愉悦之色，就连伪装的意图也没有：“我知道，错过了我，你可能这辈子都遇不到第二个动心的Alpha了，但是很遗憾，你的苦难并非由我造成。我是一个有自由意志的人，没有义务为了成全你而牺牲个人幸福。你刚才说，我们最好能住在一起，每天拥抱、亲吻、平衡信息素。如果我没理解错的话，你指的应该是……夫妻关系。”

　　说到这里，他不禁笑了一下：“何先生，容我提醒一句，想嫁进郑家的Omega太多了，靠着天生的信息素就想成功，未免有点可笑。”

　　何岸低下了头：“是……挺可笑的。”

　　嗓音哽咽在喉咙，堵住了呼吸。他发不出一点声音，像针尖刺破手指，用力挤压，挤到疼痛难忍，才能溢出那样小小的一滴鲜血、一个音节。

　　血管里有什么在飞快地凝固成冰，从遥远的四肢开始，先变凉，再变寒，而后血液滞流，凝结的冰纹化作数不清的利箭，从四面八方齐齐逼近胸口，同时刺穿了心脏。

　　在他的Alpha眼中，他就是这样一个不择手段的、肮脏的骗子。

　　嚼了千百遍的口香糖，苦味竟分毫未淡。

　　郑飞鸾向咖啡厅服务员要来纸笔，平整摊开，写下了一串苍遒有力的字，边写边说：“我们拟定一份戒断协议，以免将来产生分歧。你和我之间的关联主要有三样：第一，我知道你的住宅地址；第二，你身上有我的标记；第三，你肚子里有我的孩子。这三样关联我们逐一清除，有异议吗？”

　　何岸猛然抬头，一张脸惨白如纸。

　　是他听错了吗？

　　周围的客人渐渐多了起来，咖啡馆不复安静，点单、交谈、收银都要发出声音，研磨机嗡嗡作响，轻快的民谣进行到了副歌部分。隔着玻璃，马路上车来车往，偶有几声催促的鸣笛，行人经过窗前，也发出匆匆的脚步声……

　　环境太吵闹了，盖过了郑飞鸾的嗓音。

　　所以，何岸想，他一定是听错了。


	5. Chapter 5

 

　　郑飞鸾长久没等到答复，笔尖一顿，撩起眼皮看向他：“你不同意？”

　　何岸没作声。

　　指甲掐入掌心肉里，一毫米，又一毫米，掐痕渐红渐深。

　　郑飞鸾见他这样，语气才勉强缓和了些：“某一项不同意，还是三项都不同意？”

　　“孩……孩子。”何岸问，“孩子也要拿掉吗？”

　　郑飞鸾笑了：“不然呢？”

　　这三个字问得礼貌又真诚，也薄情寡义得很。何岸一下捏紧了拳头，指节泛白，掌心深陷的几道红痕被掐破了皮，洇出血，染红了指甲顶端的半弧苍白。

　　他闭上眼，急促喘了几口气，反复告诫自己别畏缩，想讲什么就大胆讲出来。

　　不敢反抗Alpha的恐惧只是心理作用，可孩子是活生生的，它就在你肚子里，全凭你的勇气才有机会活下去！

　　掌心的刺痛化作一柄利矛，击破了Omega本性里对Alpha的绝对服从，在那根珍贵的脊梁折断之前，何岸逼迫自己喊了出来：“请让我……让我留下孩子！”

　　郑飞鸾眼眸一沉，厌烦且极轻地“啧”了声。

　　长期在社交场合行走的他很快就择了一顶友善的面具戴上，将纸张推前少许，温声问道：“容我问一个问题。何先生，你在哪里高就？”

　　何岸不明白他的目的，回答道：“在附近的宠物店，拐角那家，叫做‘爱宠城堡’。偶尔隔壁花店缺人手了，我也会帮着送送花。”

　　劣质的蓝色圆珠笔在郑飞鸾指间打了个转。

　　他谑笑道：“宠物店？”

　　似乎这是一个相当滑稽的答案。

　　下一秒他敛起笑容，直身坐正，左右手肘分开撑于桌上，十指交错在前，目光压低，直视着何岸，眼神中释放出了不容忽视的压迫感——那是他作为一个领导性格的Alpha在谈判桌上惯常使用的控场状态。

　　顶级信息素浓度，我之天堂，彼之地狱。连强悍的Alpha都扛不过几分钟，何况一个被他标记过的Omega。

　　果不其然，何岸剧烈地打了个冷战，瞳孔骤然缩紧，整个人被一双无形的大手用力推向沙发靠背，怎么挣都坐不起来。他的腰软了，腿也软了，削瘦的肩膀抵在不算柔软的皮面上，印痕极深，仿佛不是他靠着沙发，而是沙发要将他整个吞进去。

　　郑飞鸾清了清嗓子，认真地阐述道：“何先生，我们接下来的讨论，或者说谈判，必须基于三个清楚的共识：其一，你和我不可能成为合法夫妻；其二，你生下的孩子郑家不可能承认；其三，我不可能支付一分钱的抚养费。这就意味着，只有你独立完成抚养，才符合我所说的‘彻底清除关联’。

　　“但是，独立抚养需要足够的钱，而你的工作——恕我直言，街头宠物店、花店零工，一来收入不稳定，二来收入不充裕，在渊江养个孩子可能连零头都不够。综合来看，没有任何证据支持我相信你可以独立抚养孩子长大。”

　　何岸听着听着就涨红了脸，染血的指甲更狠地掐进肉里去。

　　他争辩道：“我可以和你签协议，免、免责的那种。孩子出生后的所有花销，奶粉、衣服、尿不湿、看病，上学，全部由我一个人承担，不会张口管你要一分钱，这样……可以吗？”

　　“但客观现实摆在眼前——你的收入不够。”郑飞鸾不为所动。

　　何岸激动起来：“我会想办法的！”

　　“你会‘想办法’，不代表你‘想得出办法’，这是能力问题，不是态度问题。”郑飞鸾冷冰冰地反驳，“很遗憾，你说得再真诚，也只是一句空话。儿童的受抚养权是法律赋予的，你没有资格代替它放弃，法官也不会认可你所说的免责协议。”

　　他顿了顿，眼神迅速降温，凝成了一丝凉薄的怀疑：“我来做一个简单的猜想：有朝一日，假如你身无分文，实在养不活孩子，你会不会想出一个办法，去向Omega保护协会申请亲子鉴定，要求我履行抚养责任？或者再进一步，你会不会想出一个办法，领着你生的那个孩子，要求和我婚内所生的子女平分财产？

　　“何先生，我不怀疑你此刻的品格，但我必须提醒你：人在饥饿的时候、寒冷的时候、走投无路的时候，往往容易抛弃从前坚持的信念，去做一些自己也唾弃的丑事。你一个人原本可以活得很滋润，为什么非要被孩子拖累？它能带给你的所谓‘亲情’，远远比不上你养育它要付出的代价。如果将它扼杀在萌芽状态，你和我都能减少一个巨大的定时炸弹，这难道不好吗？”

　　不好。

　　这一点也不好。

　　何岸从耳朵到肠胃的每一个细胞都对这段客观冷血的游说感到排斥，腹内这一团骨肉究竟有多么可爱，他比谁都清楚。

　　他摘下围脖，贴着脖子的那一圈湿漉漉的，已经被汗液浸透了。

　　他又解开外套纽扣，露出白色薄毛衣裹着的肚子，那处形状玲珑，像一只糯米白面团子，招人喜欢得要命。

　　“飞鸾，像我这样的Omega，不太容易遇见合适的Alpha，如果这个孩子没有了，可能一辈子都不会再有了。你让我留下它吧，它六个月了，会动了，你来摸一摸……”何岸示着弱，想要去拉郑飞鸾的手，“摸过就舍不得打掉了……”

　　只听啪嗒一声，圆珠笔弹开一段距离，落在了不远处。郑飞鸾淡定自若地抬手去拾笔，巧妙避开了何岸的触碰。

　　何岸僵了一会儿，慢慢收回了悬空的手。

　　“六个月的胎儿，引产对身体的损耗的确比较大。”郑飞鸾盯着笔尖，避重就轻地说，“我会支付足额的营养费，你不必担心。”

　　“我不要你的营养费，我要孩子！”

　　何岸捶桌站起来，脸色一片惨白，晃动的桌子让茶杯和纸张都移了位：“没有转圜的余地了吗？一点也没有了吗？飞鸾，我和你再签一份协议，就我们两个签，这孩子花了你多少钱，抚养费也好，财产分割也好，我都欠你双倍！如果我起了贪欲，想从你手里骗钱，你不会受害，孩子也不会受害，只有我一个人会遭报应！”

　　他的情绪太激动，音量高了几阶，招来了远处几束零碎的目光。

　　郑飞鸾脸色大变，厉声呵斥道：“坐下！”

　　一瞬间，Alpha的怒意飙升至峰值，失控的信息素卷着骇人的威慑气场笼罩了何岸。何岸眼前一黑，双腿发虚，经络、骨髓、肌肉仿佛齐齐消失，整个人一下跌回了沙发，连颈骨也抽空了力气。

　　他抬不起头来，脑袋低垂着，发尾的汗水越积越多，凝成水珠，沿着白皙的颈线接连滑落。

　　Alpha的怒火鼎盛时，Omega的恐惧也随之攀升到了极致。何岸被逼入一场可怕的幻觉之中，他身处一间黑屋，头顶、脚底、四面墙壁，到处都乌压压叠罗汉一样爬满了数不清的甲虫与蜘蛛，油亮的甲壳像浪潮一样攒动，细长的毛足发出了令人毛骨悚然的走步声。

　　它们在四面八方蠢蠢欲动，晶亮的小眼珠盯准了何岸，只消他萌生一丝反抗郑飞鸾的念头，就会飞速涌至，顺着裤腿、衣袖、领口的缝隙密密麻麻钻进来，用恶心的触角与足尖触碰他的肌肤，用腥臭的牙齿啃食他的骨头。

　　好想吐。

　　何岸瑟缩在沙发角落，死死捂住了嘴唇，再也无法对郑飞鸾说一个“不”字。


	6. Chapter 6

 

　　郑飞鸾的耐心所剩无几。

　　他急于离开这个是非之地，连平等交谈的姿态都懒得再演，满腔怒火不加克制地泼向了可怜的Omega：“何岸，你三番五次提出要签协议，到底是真不明白还是假不明白？我不可能和你签任何一份协议，因为协议本身就是一种关联。实际上，就连这一份……”

　　他拎起写了半页的纸，又重重拍回桌上：“也不是由我来和你签。”

　　“我……我知道了……”

　　何岸嗫喏着，畏寒般抱紧了自己的双臂。

　　幻觉中那些狭长的八脚蜘蛛开始在他手背上爬行，每一只脚都布满了黑白相间的绒毛。金属色泽的圆甲壳像芝麻一样悬在他眼皮底下，偶尔甲壳张开，便有无数对半透明的薄翅伸出来，拂过他的面颊。

　　何岸害怕虫类怕到了骨子里，此刻汗毛倒竖，胃部一阵阵痉挛，翻江倒海地涌酸水。

　　这就是最佳契合吗？

　　因为不愿被Omega顶嘴，所以释放信息素让他承受巨大的精神折磨，这就是他爱的Alpha利用契合度的方式吗？

　　何岸一直以为信息素是只关乎爱的，契合度低，爱情就浅一些，契合度高，爱情就深一些。如今他终于意识到，信息素让Alpha与Omega成了两根共鸣的琴弦，除去情欲，还有太多彼此纠缠的地方。譬如镌刻入骨髓的依赖、不必言说便能知晓的喜乐、一方失控的控制欲，以及另一方失控的服从欲。

　　作为一个Omega，他其实不抗拒自己服从的天性。

　　如果郑飞鸾爱他，服从就是一种甜蜜的、床笫间调情的手段。他甘愿跪着、趴着、口中喊着不要却羞耻地打开身体，在被郑飞鸾掌控的无力感中获得快乐。他会是安全的，承受不住了就开口求饶，对方会停下，会温柔地亲吻他，歉疚地说对不起，玩过了。

　　可如果郑飞鸾不爱他呢？

　　这不容反抗的单方面压迫就像一只手，按着他的脑袋浸入水中，他承受不住了，快断气了，快死了，又该向谁求饶呢？

　　-

　　何岸在沙发上抖得不成样子，郑飞鸾却无动于衷，仅仅只淡漠地扫了一眼——既然怒火能让何岸闭嘴，就不必再费别的力气了。

　　他提起笔，一行一行写下去，用公事公办的语气道：“你已经怀孕六个月了，引产必须尽快，否则一旦早产，孩子活了下来，对谁都是一个麻烦。我会帮你联系产科医生，明天一早插队把手术做了。出于避嫌的考量，我不会到场，但我会让程修来照顾你。你之前什么都和他商量，应该挺信任他的，是吧？”

　　说最后一句时郑飞鸾挑起唇角笑了笑，讽意明显。

　　何岸没什么反应，只是微弱地应了一声。

　　郑飞鸾继续往下写：“引产之后大约一个月，你会进入发情期，身上带着我的标记，发情期会过得非常艰难。所以，我会为你安排一场标记清除手术，帮你恢复成无主Omega的状态。手术之后，希望你尽快寻找新的Alpha，不要再对我抱有不切实际的幻想，明白吗？”

　　他等了一会儿，见何岸不回答，提高音量又问了一遍：“明白吗？”

　　“明……明白。”

　　何岸受惊似的抬起头，愣愣地看着郑飞鸾。

　　“那么，还剩下最后一件事——你的住所。”郑飞鸾停笔，“买的还是租的？”

　　“租，租的。”

　　“很好。”笔尖再次在纸面上游走起来，追赶着郑飞鸾的语速，“你需要更换一处新住所，我不强迫你离开渊江，但你必须搬到离市中心足够远的地方，以免我失去意识以后轻易找到你。作为补偿，你可以挑选一套自己喜欢的房子，两百平米以下，我为你支付全款，不过机会只有一次。如果你又被我找了出来，我会要求你立刻离开渊江，再也不能回来。何岸，我这么做不是威胁你，而是为了督促你好好地把自己藏起来，你理解吗？”

　　何岸目无焦点地看着他，茫然地点了点头。

　　三条协议起草完毕，郑飞鸾倒回去检查了一遍，笔尖一路圈、划、点、涂，将不正规表述和歧义语句一一删改，然后搁下了笔。

　　尘埃落定，潜在的争执反扑无望，他才散去怒意，拾回了九分绅士模样。

　　他将写满字的纸旋转一百八十度，修长的手指抚过纸面，压平折痕，慢慢推到了何岸面前：“何岸，我很抱歉打扰了你的生活，伤害了你的身体和感情，但这已经是我能想到的最好的解决办法了。我们之间是一场意外，意外不尽快终止，只会造成更大的伤害，对你来说是这样，对我来说更是这样，倒不如趁早割断关联，疼这一阵子。

　　“金钱方面你不必担心，退租的违约金、两场手术费、术后的营养费、搬家安置费，我都会足额支付。你可以随时联系程修，从他那儿支取，但是切记——不要联系我。任何情况下，我都希望你信守承诺，从今天，从这一刻起，和我干干净净地切断联系。”

　　这是一道最终判决，再无转圜之机。

　　何岸浑身一颤，只觉肌骨发寒，整个人落入了凛冬的湖底。停止流淌的湖水在头顶结成一片坚冰，郑飞鸾低闷而模糊的嗓音从另一端的世界传来：“我们就谈到这儿吧，希望你早日觅得所爱……今后不必再见。”

　　然后他站了起来，在何岸面前利落地抖了抖西装下摆，侧过身，对着玻璃整理好衬衣的领口与袖口，接着打开钱夹，取出一张大面额纸币按在桌上，再也没有多看何岸一眼，转身离开了咖啡厅。

　　郑飞鸾走了。

　　走的时候没有丝毫不舍。

　　留下一张纸币，用以支付今天的茶费；留下一支圆珠笔，是属于咖啡厅的财产；留下一杯可可，每一滴都已凉透；留下一张纸，纸上的每个字都在说一刀两断。

　　你还剩什么呢？

　　何岸问自己。

　　从今往后，除了那些痛苦中掺杂着星星点点欢愉的记忆，你孑然一身，还剩下什么呢？

　　-

　　程修像导弹发射一样蹿进来的时候，何岸正扶着桌子七荤八素地吐，眼前一地腥秽。

　　小助理被这景象吓去了半条命，稳住何岸的肩膀，连抽十几张纸巾帮他擦嘴。蹲下仔细一瞧，何岸淌了一脸热汗，额头和鼻尖湿得发亮，全身的水份都跟拧毛巾似的拧了出来。

　　伸手一摸，果然在发高烧。

　　“何岸，这才几分钟啊，你怎么就……”

　　他不过是溜到对街给手机贴了个膜，这么一小会儿功夫，郑飞鸾得搞出多牛逼的一桩事才能把人弄成这样？

　　程修自认智商低，百思不得其解。但当他拿起桌上那张“关联清除协议”读过一遍之后，突然就什么都懂了。

　　精英派人渣排资历，他老板谦居第二，还真没人敢居第一。

　　刚才郑飞鸾走出咖啡厅，说留了一份手写协议在桌上，要求程修将它打印成正稿，一式两份，让何岸签字。除此之外，他还特别强调了两件事：第一，己方签名由程修代签；第二，手稿带回公司，用碎纸机销毁。

　　程修起初没觉得诧异，因为郑飞鸾一贯的行事风格就是如此——果决，冷血，不留后患。但一看协议内容，程修作为一个合格公民的良知差点把职业道德干翻了。有那么一瞬间他真想给《金牌调解员》栏目组爆料，说渊江酒店业鼎鼎大名的郑二少爷搞大了一个Omega的肚子，却始乱终弃，翻脸不认人，孩子都快生了还逼人家打胎。最好引发众怒，营造庞大的社会舆论压力，借机向Omega保护协会提出申诉，迫使老板娶何岸回家。

　　可惜也只能想想。

　　程修目前还是郑飞鸾的私人助理，领着人家发的高额薪水，不能干违反职业道德的事，只好在心里怒骂郑飞鸾，各种涉及畜生的脏话全都轮了一遍，如同播放动物世界。

　　骂完了郑飞鸾，他又有点埋怨何岸：“你没跟他争取吗？怎么连堕胎都答应了？”

　　何岸虚弱地摇了摇头：“……不准，他……不准我……反抗……”

　　程修眼睛冒火：“不准？他拿信息素压你？！”

　　何岸默认了。

　　“操他妈有没有人性啊！”程修“砰”地一拍桌子，换来了服务员一记白眼。

　　程小助理身为Beta，当年的性知识教学秉着事不关己高高挂起的原则，一节课都没听完，精准擦着及格线低空飞过，以至于现在根本帮不上忙。他唯一还有印象的知识点就是Alpha对标记过的Omega拥有绝对支配权，信息素浓度越高，支配效果越强。像他老板那种骇人听闻的L9级，逼何岸跳楼也就一句话的事。

　　他担忧地拍了拍何岸的背：“还难受么？”

　　何岸的幻觉还有残存，甲虫与蜘蛛支离破碎的影像在眼前零星闪过，胃里立刻又是一阵翻涌。

　　他惨白着脸说：“难受。”

　　程修发出了一声喟叹。

　　郑飞鸾与何岸，从来就没能摆脱情感与地位上的不平等。

　　当初郑飞鸾第一次犯病，闯进何岸家里把人蹂躏得出了血。这个Omega连续几天躺在病床上挂盐水、喝清粥，程修接到他从医院打来的电话，第一句竟然是问郑飞鸾回去之后好不好。那天郑二少爷参加一场演艺圈酒会，端着水晶香槟杯，在露肩、露背、露臀沟的美人堆里穿行，早已忘却了失智时凌虐过的青年。

　　两边一对比，程修真心为何岸不值。

　　只是他没想到，一年多过去了，秘密被揭穿，两厢对峙，郑飞鸾依然高居云端，满心只想着撇清关系，把被他遗忘的Omega斩草除根，却没有一点起码的愧疚之心。

　　从前程修想做他俩的红娘，提议戳穿真相，却被何岸竭力拦下。他笑话何岸当局者迷，现在看来，他这个旁观者才是天真透顶。

　　-

　　何岸的体温还在爬升，里层衣物早已湿透了，紧贴着胸肺，迫使他张口换气。呕吐加剧了身体脱水，脑中的晕眩感越来越强烈，视线也浑浊得厉害。

　　他握住了程修的手腕，像拽着救命稻草一样不肯放：“程修，以后我搬家了，就不会再麻烦你了……你能不能、能不能帮我最后一次？”

　　“没问题！”程修用力点头，“我一定给你找地段最好的房子，争取最多的安置费。你受了这么大委屈，不吃够本怎么行？”

　　何岸微弱道：“我，我不是这个意思……”

　　“我知道你什么意思。”程修眨了眨眼，弯下腰，伸手抚摸何岸的肚子，“以后宝宝生下来，难道不应该住一间阳光充足的大房子，再买一堆高档的进口奶粉和纸尿裤吗？”

　　何岸怔住了。

　　程小助理拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“何岸，你放心，就算被郑飞鸾一脚踹出公司全市封杀，我也会帮你保住孩子的。作为交换，我有一个小小的请求：以后让宝宝认我做干爹，成不？”

　　何岸望着他，苍白不见血色的脸上终于有了久违的笑容。


	7. Chapter 7

 

　　渊江市维度偏高，十一月入冬飘小雪，十二月深冬飘大雪。临近圣诞节，乱舞的白絮在风中旋出急促的湍流，冷是冷，倒把节日氛围烘托得十足热烈。

　　市中心商圈十里霓虹，流光变幻，购物商场一楼大厅摆着巨大的圣诞雪松，枝叶间挂满了红白礼盒、金银丝带与长筒袜。橱窗里清一色新上架的风衣与长靴，灯光从精心设计的角度照过来，价牌上每一个数字都趾高气昂。

　　电影院登陆了最新贺岁片《南奔》，口碑极好，票房火爆，空气中的微尘也染上了爆米花与蜂蜜泡芙的香气。Omega女孩们穿着厚呢子短裙和雪地靴，手持电影票，在巨幅电影海报前比出V字手势，与人气影星自拍留念。

　　这一切一切的热闹都被摄影机拍了下来，配上搞怪的文字解说，制作成一档夜间娱乐节目，在西郊一间冷清的出租屋里播放。

　　三十寸的电视屏幕，前方是一张木质餐桌。桌上很干净，没摆什么装饰品，只放了一碗白饭、一碗炖蛋，还有若干零散的小药瓶。

　　何岸站在厨房里，一勺一勺地从锅子里舀肉汤。

　　客厅传来了节目主持人一贯激昂的声音：“众所周知，在接拍《南奔》之前，谢砚的星途可谓奇迹般地一帆风顺，三年来佳片不断，中途由忧郁美少年向奋斗型青年的转型也相当成功。那么日前呢，在《南奔》的首映礼上，谢砚接受了来自男友的求婚。与众多八卦爆料一致，这位神秘的Alpha男友不是别人，正是陪伴了他两年多的墨镜保镖……”

　　何岸安静地盛完汤，盖上锅盖，抬头看了一眼油烟机的照明灯，然后扶住流理台边缘，努力踮起脚尖，尽量不让肚子碰到冰凉的台面，关掉了照明灯。

　　主持人喋喋不休的八卦嗓还回荡在客厅里：“通过谢砚的经纪人，我们了解到谢砚几乎推掉了明年所有的拍摄工作。这是不是说明，他已经准备要在发情期添一个可爱的宝宝了呢？据传他和男友的信息素契合度相当惊人，高达89%。这样的天作之合，可是一不当心就会弄出小谢砚来的哟！”

　　何岸淡淡地笑了笑，把汤碗端出去，摆在炖蛋旁边，解开腰后的围裙系带，扶着椅背小心坐了下来。

　　怀孕快九个月了，腹部隆起很高，分量又沉，极大地加重了身体负担。因为缺少伴侣的按摩，双腿的血液流通一直不够活络，大片浮肿消不下去，连行走也不太方便了。

　　除此之外，他的信息素平衡也糟糕得不能看。

　　Alpha不在身旁，孩子九个月来没能得到一点安抚，越长大越不稳定，每天都焦躁地翻来滚去，几度腹痛难忍，濒临早产。何岸去西郊诊所配了一堆信息素替代药物，效果虽有，却不太明显，反而是头晕乏力的副作用占了上风，动不动就得难受地躺上一整天。

　　不论怎样，孕期只剩下最后一月，挺一挺也就熬过去了。

　　何岸想象着宝宝出生后玲珑可爱的模样，体内的不适感略微减轻了一些。他拿起一瓶孕期营养粉，拧开瓶盖，洒进了汤中。

　　娱乐节目还在继续播放，到了记者会环节，屏幕上镁光灯频闪，感情事业双丰收的Omega男神谢砚站在镜头前，由未婚夫陪伴着接受采访。各方祝福纷涌而至，他眉眼弯弯，笑得正开心，白皙的肤色透着一抹红晕，当真是说不出的漂亮。

　　在诸多类似于“何时举行婚礼”、“打算邀请哪些圈中好友”、“会因为生孩子而息影吗”的友好提问中，突然冒出一个不合时宜的声音：“谢砚你好。有传闻说三年前，你和久盛集团的郑飞鸾郑总有过一段旧情，不知道你这次被求婚，郑先生有没有在私底下向你表达祝贺呢？”

　　“郑飞鸾”这个名字一出来，谢砚的脸色明显就不对了。等问题问完，全场的气氛瞬间降到了冰点。

　　何岸没握住汤勺，“咚”一声落入碗中，溅了他一袖子血红的汁液。

　　他盯着衣袖，苦笑着问自己：何岸，你慌什么呢？你到底有什么可慌的呢？谢砚和郑飞鸾的关系，你也不是第一天知道了，为什么一听到那个名字，就慌得连勺子也握不住了？

　　零星几滴汤汁洒在手背上，温度很烫。

　　何岸抬起手，慢慢用嘴唇吮去了。

　　短暂的冷场过后，谢砚发挥出了演员的专业素养，飞快调整好状态，换上略显无奈的笑容，解释道：“关于郑飞鸾先生，我这些天已经澄清过许多次了。我和郑先生真的只是普通朋友。我还是新人的时候，郑先生出于惜才之心，的确给过我很多帮助，但在私人感情上，我和他……”

　　他身旁的未婚夫突然夺过话筒，冷冷地道：“没祝贺，也不需要他祝贺，下一个问题。”

　　正牌男友平白无故来这么一段充满敌意的宣告，反倒证实了谢砚和郑飞鸾之间一定有什么。记者们还想追问，碍于在场的Alpha表现出了排斥性极强的占有欲，谁也不敢开口，场面一度尴尬得让人想换台，直到某个记者急中生智，问了一个转移焦点的幽默问题，气氛才重新炒热起来。

　　何岸却没有心情看下去了。

　　他关掉电视，一个人在狭小的餐厅里吃完饭，又一个人收拾好桌子，洗了碗，脱下被弄脏袖口的衣服扔进洗衣机，裹着毯子躺进了沙发里。

　　家中没有第二个人，空气寂静如坟茔。头顶一盏白炽灯单调地亮着，将家具表面涂上了阴冷的色泽，也在房间角落投下凝固的阴影。暖气不太足，他怀孕后畏寒，把毯子往肩后掖了掖，弓身缩紧了些。

　　-

　　何岸搬到这间西郊的出租房已经两个多月了。

　　西郊是渊江市的农业区，距离市中心二十五公里，毗邻外省，坐地铁要一小时一刻钟。它像一簇远离心脏的毛细血管，大都市灯光璀璨的繁华和喧嚣流淌到这儿，只剩下了一点不温不热不汹涌的烟火气，时尚潮流也落后了好几个月。若非沿街店铺的灯牌上偶尔出现“渊江市”字样，何岸甚至感觉不到自己与那座大都市有任何关联。

　　两个月前，签定协议的当天，程修神通广大地联系到了一个同样怀孕六个月的Omega。Omega经济拮据，养不活孩子，又没钱做引产手术，何岸便用自己的身份证件挂了号，让那个Omega代替他进了手术室。

　　两边默契配合，瞒过了郑飞鸾指定的医生。

　　再然后，何岸辞去宠物店的工作，在偏远的西郊租了一间向阳小屋。

　　为了方便出行，他将房子租在了一楼，回家只需爬半截楼梯，偶尔出门慢悠悠地散几圈步也不至于太累。

　　程修每周末来看他一次，给他带些水果、蔬菜、营养品、婴儿奶粉和透气尿垫，林林总总堆了一橱柜。上周程修陪他去产检，还提议要验个胎儿性别。何岸想把惊喜留到孩子出世那一刻，于是婉拒了程修的建议，只给孩子取了一个乳名，叫做铃兰。

　　铃兰是何岸的信息素气味，淡淡的，贴着皮肤才能闻到少许。

　　程修作为一个寡然无味的Beta，曾经对何岸这种自带香水的体质非常羡慕，然而一想到这“香水”要用多大代价换取，他就无比庆幸自己是个Beta。

　　Omega是信息素的奴隶，即使被狠狠糟践过，也管不住一腔倾付的感情。

　　程修知道，何岸还爱着郑飞鸾。

　　尽管他从不主动谈起，可是从生活细节里，程修能看见无数细碎的思念——何岸爱上了热可可，惯用的马克杯上印着当时那家咖啡店的logo；郑飞鸾的手写协议躲过了被碎纸机粉碎的命运，就夹在何岸常读的诗集里，空白一面朝外，写字一面朝里；茶几上堆着若干商业杂志，每本都有郑飞鸾的专访。封面上的郑少爷君子风度，双目炯然，Alpha信息素浓烈似火，要将铜版纸烧穿。

　　这年十月，久盛的第二十八家高端酒店在国内落成，远在欧洲的海滨度假城堡也正式奠基开工。作为久盛实质上的掌舵人，郑飞鸾这两个月成了媒体追捧的宠儿。他的身影活跃在各类印刷刊物和新闻报道上，他的名字后面永远跟着一大串展现撰稿人文学功底的溢美之词。

　　除了事业，郑飞鸾的情感状态也成了引人注目的焦点。

　　年仅二十九岁，功成名就，气宇轩昂，坐拥二十九座城池，等待着那一个与他相配的Omega出现——这样极具浪漫色彩的句子光是印在纸上，就足以令人心驰神往。

　　郑飞鸾一贯避谈感情，但记者依然会抓住一切机会提问。毕竟藏在股价和报表里的数字冰冷难懂，情感状态却是直白且鲜活的，谁都可以一探究竟，即便是最正统的商业采访也难免要试着提一两句，万一当真问出什么来，就算赚到了。

　　幸运的是，这次郑飞鸾没让记者们失望。

　　他一反常态，数度在采访中表明自己仍旧单身，心无所属。被问及择偶标准时，他简单明了地表示：择偶是大事，必须慎之又慎，兼顾理性与感性，不会受信息素支配。甚至笑言，如果有Omega试图依靠信息素嫁入豪门，最好趁早换个目标。

　　何岸买了每一本有他的杂志，所以这些刺眼的话，何岸每一句都看到了。他没有扔掉杂志，只是取出黑色油性笔，把伤人的讽刺一句一句涂掉了。

　　但总有一些东西是他涂不掉的，比如登在八卦杂志上的大幅照片。

　　商业杂志走正道，八卦杂志走歪道。娱记们从相机的各个犄角旮旯里翻出了三年前的偷拍，那些或模糊或清晰的图片流出印厂，散向四面八方。所有人都看到，当时陪伴在郑飞鸾身旁的名不见经传的小男星，正是如今火透娱乐圈的谢砚。

　　记者们一窝蜂地追问谢砚，谢砚否认，又一窝蜂地追问郑飞鸾，郑飞鸾冷笑。

　　双方闭口不谈，三年前的爱恨情仇在荧屏上成了一个尘封而半透明的秘密。何岸吃醋、嫉妒，整夜整夜地失眠，可他又那么羡慕，羡慕谢砚身为Omega，依然能做那个开口撇清关系、保留尊严的人。

　　不像他。

　　他是祈求着要留下，却被郑飞鸾驱逐的。

　　何岸又爱又惧，混乱得辨不清自己在盼什么——是盼着郑飞鸾回心转意的宠爱，还是盼着能挣脱信息素的囚禁，割舍掉自己卑微无望的感情，也像谢砚那样，决绝地说一句“我和他没有关系”？


	8. Chapter 8

 

　　半梦半醒之间，搁在沙发靠枕底下的手机响了起来。何岸揉了揉困倦的眼睛，循声摸索了一阵，将它抓在手中，低像素的屏幕上正显示着“程修”二字。

　　“晚上好。”

　　何岸接通电话，打了个招呼。

　　“何岸啊啊啊啊啊，我以为我活不到给你打电话的一天了！万恶的资本主义，冷血的黑心资本家，良知给狗日了八百遍，可怜的小修修今天也被压榨光了剩余价值，连骨头渣都不剩了！”

　　程修一开口，音量直逼九十分贝，一副快要魂归西天的惨样。

　　何岸不禁笑了：“怎么会？你明明活力四射的。”

　　“那是因为小铃兰在茁壮成长，给了干爹活下去的勇气！”程修一肚子马屁张口就来，“这周怎么样，我们铃兰乖不乖，长大点儿了没？”

　　何岸看向自己的腹部，高耸的弧度已经挡住了蜷起的双腿。

　　他温柔地说：“它挺乖的，比之前又大点儿了。不过个头大了动静也大，没事总爱瞎折腾。”

　　“是吗？”程修担心起来，“害你疼了？”

　　何岸扶住酸痛的后腰，在沙发上换了个侧卧的姿势：“疼倒不怎么疼，就是我最近……挺容易心慌的。你也知道，铃兰少了飞鸾那一半的信息素安抚，月份越大越镇不住，我怕捱不到足月就要出来。”

　　“别别别，你可千万别乌鸦嘴！”程修原本困得脸都埋进了枕头里，一听这话，整个人像摊煎饼果子一样铲了个面，噼里啪啦往外嗞油花，“这才九个月，哪儿那么快生啊，绝对是心理作用！记住了，是心理作用！”

　　“好好好，心理作用。”

　　何岸失笑，顺着他的意思改了口。

　　程修说完就发觉自己有点自欺欺人了，活像一个不敢面对现实的小孩。他哀嚎一声，揪着枕头大呼小叫：“何岸啊，甭管是不是心理作用，你都得给我熬住，知道吗？这周我忙得命都快没了，吃饭争分夺秒，能手抓绝不伸筷子，根本抽不出时间去看你。你住那鬼地方又鸟不拉屎鸡不生蛋的，不堵车也得开一个钟头，万一提前发作了，连个能送你去医院的人都没有。你加把劲，争取熬过元旦，我忙完这堆稀烂的破事儿就去陪你，行不行？”

　　“行，我知道了，一定叫铃兰乖乖的。”何岸摸了摸肚子，给了程修一个保证，又问，“公司那边出什么事了？我记得去年年末你没这么忙的。”

　　程修捶胸顿足：“因为去年郑总他没——疯——啊——！”

　　何岸一愣：“飞鸾？他怎么了？”

　　“怎么了？！”程修立刻化身为一台喋喋不休的三倍速语音播放器，“何岸，你是不知道啊，郑总两个月没跟你做，现在就是一行走的TNT、出膛的轰击炮、燃烧的核反应堆，走哪炸哪，逮谁骂谁，没有一天不怼人的，秘书组好几个同事已经抱着心理医生哭过了！”

　　他顿了顿，又道：“今天下午他莫名其妙，非要抽查淮宁路那家模范酒店，吹毛求疵，无中生有，把人家的标杆VIP服务批得一文不值。VIP经理觉得人格受到侮辱，当场撂挑子不干了，他还指着鼻子喊人家滚蛋。对方碰巧也是个Alpha，血性爆炸，抡起花瓶当场就要和他干架，要不是我和一帮人两边拽开，差点就发展成刑事案件了！”

　　何岸一颗心都揪了起来，听到“差点”才松出一口气：“那你呢？他刁难你没有？”

　　“我？”程修直接乐了，“他平均每小时让我滚蛋一次，每天开除我三次，我都习惯了。本来今天半夜才能下班，十分钟前他摔笔叫我卷铺盖走人，我没忍住，说了句谢主隆恩，大大方方就走了。现在想想还挺肉痛的，估计得赔出去一个年终奖。”

　　“……”

　　何岸无言以对。

　　程修抱着蓬松的大枕头躺了一会儿，怨气消去一些，继续吐槽：“其实上周二他就控制不住情绪了，暴躁、焦虑、敏感、失眠、食欲差，正面消息视而不见，负面消息无限放大，完全听不进一点解释。这周状态更糟，还死活不承认自己有问题，‘信息素失调’五个字那是提都不能提，一提就炸。本来日程上还有两家媒体等着采访他，我全给推掉了。他这种状态去接受采访，记者都得进医院。再这样下去，他还没死，我这个当助理的就要先死为敬了。”

　　何岸听闻那些症状，心口一疼，撑着沙发吃力地坐了起来：“程修，我……我也许能帮上一点忙。你知不知道有一种香薰炉，把含有Omega信息素的体液滴进去，气味挥发出来，就可以安抚Alpha的情绪。我明天给你寄一小瓶体液，你去买只香薰炉，在他办公室里点上……”

　　“何岸！你说什么呢？！”

　　程修性子直，大声喝止了他的念头：“他自己牛逼哄哄要和你撇清关系，你还上赶子送信息素给他？就你现在的身体状况，能弄出什么体液来？是怀着孩子哭一场，早产，下楼跑几公里出一身汗，早产，还是干脆割腕放血，早产？你都快当爸爸了，好歹顾及一下铃兰的安危吧，至于郑飞鸾……他自己找死，你就行行好，放他一条死路得了！”

　　何岸听罢，攥着毯子僵坐在沙发上，半天说不出一句话。

　　他知道自己爱得卑贱，可自知是一回事，被别人当面捅破又是另一回事。对面一番话吼完，他的脸颊火辣辣地疼，仿佛不是隔着电话挨了一场训，而是真的被扇了一耳光。

　　程修见他沉默，明白自己说错了话，后悔莫及，慌忙在心里组织语言想道个歉。组织到一半，忽听何岸说：“程修，你说得对，我……我不该一直放不下他。以后我不这样了，真的，我把自己放在最前面，你相信我。”

　　苍天啊！

　　何岸他终于要醒了啊！

　　程修鼻子一酸，感动得几乎掉下两滴泪，赶紧顺坡下驴地安慰了何岸一番。安慰完又记起一件要紧事，重重一巴掌拍在了脑门上：“何岸，我差点把正事给忘了，我打电话来是为了通知你：这些天你一个人在家千万小心，不管谁来敲门，一概不能开！”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为郑飞鸾在找你。”程修收起玩笑，严肃道，“这半个月他没空回家，一直住在久盛锦源的套房里。今天有个服务生找我抱怨，说郑总连续三天半夜出门，凌晨才回来，一回来就在房间里发疯，砸烂了一大堆东西，但第二天起床后什么都不记得，还黑着脸质问她们为什么把房间搞得一塌糊涂。我当时就怀疑他是找你去了，只是不敢确定，结果……你知道刚才发生什么了吗？刚才我接到茂生银行的电话，那边说，郑总提供的身份信息没在茂生开过户，无法反馈账单地址。”

　　“银……银行？”何岸的脸都白了。

　　“对，银行。”程修点了点头，“我要求茂生那边核对信息，他们报出了你的名字。我又旁敲侧击去问郑飞鸾，他对给茂生打过电话这件事一无所知。何岸，我敢百分之百确定，他在寻偶症发作后给好几家合作银行的高层都打了电话，试图通过账单地址找你。如果还找不到，他可能会动用更高级别的人脉，手段也会更粗暴。按照他拥有的社会资源推算，最多两三天，他就会出现在你家门口。”

　　何岸心跳飞快，下意识扭头看向房门——门锁和防盗扣都好好锁着。他反复确认了几遍，才勉强安下心来。

　　程修说：“我知道你心软，见不得他发作的样子，可你必须忍住！上回他就差点弄得你流产，这回要是再给他碰了，铃兰可就真活不下来了！”

　　“不会的，我不会给他开门的。”何岸紧抓手机，神情坚决，“如果他找过来，我会第一时间报警，然后给你打电话。程修，铃兰的安危比什么都重要，我不会再纵容飞鸾了。”

　　无论是为了孩子还是为了自己，他都不会再无条件地纵容那个男人了。

　　真的不会了。

　　结束与程修的通话之后，窄小的出租屋又恢复了僻静。何岸住在一楼，屋外时常有人经过，脚步声一会儿轻一会儿重。天色黑得伸手不见五指，楼道的声控灯坏了，猫眼透不进一线亮光。他感到心惊肉跳，只怕下一刻就会响起巨大的踹门声。

　　“别怕，这儿很安全……别怕。”

　　他将裹身的毛毯往上拉了拉，盖住半张面孔，小声安慰着孩子，也安慰着自己。

　　-

　　第二天是圣诞前的平安夜，何岸心有余悸，不敢在家待着，只好去附近的公园和图书馆躲了一天。

　　傍晚时分，夜色大片笼罩下来。

　　今晚久盛总部有一场年度圣诞酒会，何岸算了算时间，临近开场，郑飞鸾肯定已经到了，不可能出现在西郊堵人，才壮着胆子去超市买了一些冷鲜与蔬菜，提着购物袋混在灰扑扑的人群中往家赶。

　　刚拐过楼角，离单元门只差十几步，他接到了程修的电话。

　　“何岸！”那头叫声尖锐，吓得他险些甩掉了购物袋，“你在家吗，在家的话立刻锁好门！插销、锁扣、防盗栓，能挂的全挂上！”

　　何岸立刻加快步伐，朝着单元门一阵蹒跚小跑：“怎么了？”

　　程修近乎崩溃：“郑总不见了！今晚久盛有酒会，他一小时前就该到场了，现在连个影子都没看到！我联系不到他，他哥他爸也联系不到他，所有人都联系不到他！”

　　“我……我知道了，我这就回家！”

　　何岸匆匆拐进单元门，一边爬楼梯，一边低头从裤兜里找钥匙。

　　他没有注意到，就在身后五六米远的雪地里，停着一辆融入了夜色的亚光黑漆迈巴赫。驾驶座一侧车门敞开，钥匙还插在上头，车内却空无一人。发动机未关，引擎低低地轰鸣着。车主离开得那样急，把价值千万的豪车像垃圾一样扔在路边，根本不在乎它会不会被偷走。

　　何岸手忙脚乱地掏出钥匙，转过楼道一抬头，突然脸色大变，收住了脚步。

　　他看到了郑飞鸾。

　　男人背对着他，低着头，双手张开撑墙，像一只意欲独占猎物的头狼据守在门前，周身散发出极其阴森可怕的气场，门边的墙上到处都是凌乱践踏的足印。

　　何岸害怕极了，想转头逃跑，又怕脚步声惊动了听觉敏锐的男人。

　　就在这紧张的时刻，偏偏极不凑巧的，手机里传出了程修洪亮的声音：“何岸，你到家了吗？我刚才听泰广银行的人说，郑飞鸾一小时前从他们那儿拿到了你的地址，现在估计已经在路上了！”

　　楼道内无比安静，电话那头的聒噪叫喊被衬托得异常刺耳。郑飞鸾身体一震，寻着声音慢慢转过身来，将昏沉的目光锁定在何岸脸上，迟钝地看了一会儿。

　　然后，他笑了。

　　笑容里有一种饥饿到极致而又觅得食物的狂喜，令人毛骨悚然。

　　黑衬衣，平直领结，尖头皮鞋，纯白色宴会礼服——这是一个迷途的绅士，向何岸缓步走来，仿佛要邀请他共舞。何岸打心底里感到恐惧，扶着墙一步一步往后退。

　　他们的距离越来越近，购物袋“砰”一声落到地上，豆腐、青菜、马铃薯七零八落滚了一地。

　　“何岸，何岸！你到家了吗？！”

　　程修等不到回答，握着手机急得满头大汗。

　　一段短暂的静谧过后，他听到电话那边猝然传来了一声属于何岸的凄厉尖叫，紧接着是人体撞上墙面的钝响。钥匙被什么人粗鲁地夺去、粗鲁地捅入孔眼、粗鲁地转开把手，随后是一声惊天动地的撞门声。手机被遗落在门外，所有的响动随之一轻，变得又闷又远，但即使是这样，他依然隔着门板听到了何岸绝望的呼救。

　　完了。

　　程修呆呆地看着手机，心想，这下全完了。


	9. Chapter 9

 

　　何岸被打横抱进客厅，仰面抛到了沙发上。

　　与婴儿衣物依偎而眠的抱枕们接二连三弹起来，高高跳至空中，砸歪了茶几上的电视遥控器，撞翻了马克杯，擦飞了一叠杂志，最后凌乱地滚在地上。

　　郑飞鸾的身高接近一米九，这一下抛掷落差足有一米，何岸的腰椎直接撞上塑料收纳盒坚硬的棱边，一瞬间，类似断裂的痛楚沿着神经钻透腹部，整个肚子都硬了。他还来不及做出任何反抗，惊恐中只觉小腹一阵猛烈痉挛，紧跟着腿间温热，大量未知的液体涌了出来。

　　何岸僵在沙发上，像一只断了发条的老旧钟摆，口中尖锐的叫喊戛然而止。

　　他表情木讷，有些不知所措地盯着天花板，身体一动不动。

　　铃兰。

　　他还没足月的小铃兰，要怎么才能活下来。

　　-

　　窗外大雪飘飞，一重影盖过一重影，将阴晦的黄昏光线吞噬了大半。

　　客厅没开灯，郑飞鸾背着光站在何岸面前，五官隐入黑暗，铸成一道遮挡视野的高大身影。爆发的性欲彻底支配了他的理智，他单膝跪到沙发上，一只手撑在何岸颈侧，严防猎物逃窜，另一只手暴力拉扯着皮带，试图将受缚在裤内的猛兽释放出笼。可他太焦躁了，手指发颤，怎么也解不开简单的金属针扣，掌心反倒被坚韧的牛皮勒出了一道道红痕。

　　他急得口吐粗气，呼吸越烧越热，彻底被这枷锁激怒了，一拳砸在沙发靠背上，膝盖前蹭，抓起何岸冰凉的手覆住鼓胀的裤裆，命令他：“给我弄开！”

　　何岸没有依从。

　　Omega的服从本能的确令他恍惚了片刻，但保护铃兰的本能最终占据了上风。大片茫然之色从眼底退去，他仰望着郑飞鸾，目光清醒，手掌使力，一下又一下隔着布料为他揉搓性器，抚慰男人躁动难安的情欲，轻声说：“飞鸾，这儿少了一样东西，我也解不开它。”

　　“少了什么？”

　　郑飞鸾急躁追问。

　　“润滑油。”何岸说，“从前你想进来舒服，是不是都要先涂油？只要涂过油，就什么麻烦都没了。这儿找不到油，所以才连皮带也解不开。飞鸾，你去拿些油给我，好不好？”

　　郑飞鸾阴沉着面孔：“哪儿有？”

　　“厨房，厨房有。”何岸指向他身后，“就在那扇小门里，不远的，走两步就到了，你过去拿给我，好吗？”

　　离沙发一尺之距的茶几上，先前被抱枕撞翻的马克杯滚到了桌子边缘，险险停住，残余的冷水正在一滴一滴往下落。

　　马克杯是陶瓷制品，杯壁厚，份量沉，寄托了何岸全部的脱身希望。他只盼抓住郑飞鸾转身的一刹那，将马克杯狠狠砸向他的后脑勺。

　　郑飞鸾却没动。

　　他跪在沙发上俯视何岸，眉头紧皱，分明对这番话的真实性起了怀疑——Alpha的本能中藏着野兽般的警觉，Omega那一点小心思才刚冒头，就被精准地嗅探到了。

　　何岸见他不受骗，心里越来越急。

　　腹内收缩的节奏一阵紧接一阵，力度逐渐增强，粘腻的濡湿感在腿间肆意蔓延。他一秒也等不下去，更配合地揉搓郑飞鸾胯间那物，诱哄他：“飞鸾，我里头又热又湿的，紧紧裹着你，再舒服不过了，你真的不想马上进来吗？”

　　郑飞鸾激动得通体打颤，眼角都红了。

　　他说：“想。”

　　“那……只要涂一点点油，我就让你进来。”何岸语气温柔，手指轻轻在他腕间抚摸，“飞鸾，我从没骗过你，你可以相信我的，对不对？”

　　郑飞鸾这才勉为其难地信了，松开手臂钳制，跨下沙发，转身往厨房走去。

　　何岸死死屏住一口气，撑着沙发扶手尽力站了起来。突如其来的低血压令他眼前一片昏黑，处处都似胶片反色，晕眩得什么也看不清。他却不敢错失机会，抄起马克杯，匆忙追上几步，对准郑飞鸾的头部拼尽全力砸了下去。

　　随着一声闷响，郑飞鸾后脑受击，踉踉跄跄向前跌了几步。

　　他膝盖发软，脚步不稳，身体大幅度左右晃了两下，整个人摇摇欲坠，几次都险些跪在地上。可直到最后他没像何岸期望的那样陷入昏迷，而是用左肩抵住墙壁，右手撑住厨房门把，竭力站稳了脚跟——这一下砸得既准又狠，本该达成目的，却碍于两人将近十五厘米的身高差，以及何岸愈演愈烈的腹痛，只使出了不到七成力气。

　　男人从被偷袭的震惊中回过神来，捂着后脑转身，恼怒地盯着眼前胆大包天的Omega，眼中燃起了被欺骗的炽烈怒火。

　　“你骗我。”

　　他上前两步，劈手夺过马克杯，重重摔碎在了何岸脚边。力道巨大，破碎的瓷片迸裂向四面八方，削落了墙漆，在大理石地砖上砸出了裂痕。

　　何岸心惊胆寒，抱着肚子一步一步往后退。

　　郑飞鸾面无表情，一步一步往前逼。

　　他走得缓慢，步伐平稳，与何岸保持着相同的频率，甚至有那么几分闲庭信步的意思，就像一头豹子掌控了全局，笃信瘦小的猎物无法从利爪下逃脱，因而懒得费力追赶。走着走着，他脱下了西装外套，随手扔在沙发上，又拽住马甲与衬衣的襟口用力扯开，露出了精壮的胸膛与腰腹。

　　昂贵的衬衣纽扣一颗颗崩落，滚入了沙发缝隙。

　　最后，伴随着金属针扣一声清响，那条束缚了他所有暴虐欲望的皮带也被解开了。

　　何岸一步步退到窗边，再也无路可退，便只能盯紧郑飞鸾的动作，期盼他能将裤子一并脱下——在西裤褪到小腿或脚踝的一瞬间，郑飞鸾会丧失追赶能力，他才有机会逃入卧室，反锁房门。

　　但他的希望落空了。

　　Alpha刚刚被人算计过，正处在最为警觉的状态，抽出皮带后不仅没急着去碰裤扣，还将皮带的一端握在了手中。

　　另一端垂地，蜿蜒几寸，如同一条吐信毒蛇。

　　“你骗我，所以，我必须惩罚你。”

　　他说出了迄今为止失智时最长的一句话，同时凌空一甩皮带，改以双手持握，横于胸口，缓缓向两侧拉开，紧绷成了一条弦——不听话的Omega，就该牢牢绑起来，一辈子锁进囚笼里。

　　-

　　何岸脸色煞白，冷汗顷刻湿透颈背，耳边尖利的警报声此起彼伏，一时竟连腹痛都感觉不到了，飞身就往卧室里扑。

　　郑飞鸾见他奔窜，当即迈开两条长腿大步追赶，飞起一脚踹开房门，拽住何岸的领子使劲往怀里拖，捞着腰把人仰面掀翻在了床上。顺手甩出皮带，绕着Omega细瘦的双腕缠了三圈，死死扣紧。

　　何岸剧烈挣扎起来，四肢却被Alpha以强悍的力道制住，一丁点儿挣脱的指望也看不见。他恐慌到了极致，泪水成串滚落，哭泣道：“飞鸾，不要……求你了，今天不要……”

　　起先他只是喃喃哀求着，后来便开始哆嗦，越哆嗦越剧烈，连郑飞鸾也快压不住了。突然他仰起了下巴，在床上撕心裂肺地喊叫：“它快九个月了，能活了，生下来都能活了啊！你不是要我的颈腺吗，拿刀割走吧，我用它跟你换，换铃兰一条活路，你听见没有？飞鸾！郑飞鸾！你听见没有？！”

　　郑飞鸾置若罔闻。

　　大量流淌的汗水混杂着泪水，让卧室飘满了铃兰香。他沉浸在沁人心脾的香气里，隔断了听觉与视觉，只受单一的信息素吸引，俯下身，唇鼻贴近何岸颈间，畅快而享受地大口呼吸着。性欲随之变得猖狂，肉茎在紧窄的西裤内贲张勃跳，要将一根根缝线撑破。鲜红的头部顶出内裤边缘，孔眼微张，溢出的欲液染湿了布料。

　　他扒掉何岸的裤子，粗暴地掰开两瓣白臀，伸出手指，探入了那处他渴望侵占的洞穴。

　　肠壁的触感一如从前温热、紧致，却比从前湿润。清澈的水液随着穴口翕张的节奏往外涌流，每一滴都曾被包裹在宫膜内，润泽过铃兰幼嫩的皮肤。

　　这些水液是一种征兆，预示着属于他们的孩子将在不久后诞生，但此时的郑飞鸾理解不了。

　　他尚在混沌之中，以为那处湿了，便是何岸向他发出了热情的求欢邀请，于是双膝跪床，握住自己硬到发痛的阳具顶开后穴入口，勉强挤进去半个肉头，然后再也忍不住，急不可耐地挺腰一撞，直接捅到了最深处。

　　“啊……唔啊啊啊！”

　　被侵入的一刹那，何岸的嘴唇褪尽了血色，被皮带捆缚在头顶的两只手猛然用力，手指揪紧被褥，高高拉扯到了半空。

　　这僵直的姿势持续了短短数秒，而后轰然松瘫下来。何岸仰面躺着，急促地喘着气，全身肌肉都被抽空了力气，软若无骨地供奉在郑飞鸾身下，任他宰割，任他享用。

　　他们的每一次交欢，过程都是相似的。

　　没有缠绵共乐的前戏，也没有体贴入微的润滑，永远是一方献祭，另一方掠夺。郑飞鸾将肉根深深钉入何岸的血肉之中，逼迫瑟缩的肠穴为他打开，承受他压抑了数月之久的熊熊欲火。

　　他向来动作凶狠，不留一丝情面，尤其在性事开端，胯下每一次撞击都能把何岸的身体顶得剧烈耸动，阳具拔插极深，恨不得捅穿Omega脆弱的生殖腔。而这一回，随着他放纵的抽动，涓流般的胎水渐渐由缓转急，由清转浊。在他第一次射精之后，何岸腹部一颤，肠穴内竟然涌出了一大股鲜血。

　　郑飞鸾没能察觉，不带停顿地又做了第二轮。

　　为了方便抽动，他以手肘支撑自己的上半身，顺带卡住了何岸的膝窝，迫使可怜的Omega无法合拢双腿。这个姿势使得突兀的腹部近在眼前，郑飞鸾看得越清楚，心里就越厌恶，痛恨它将何岸清瘦的身材变得浮肿又丑陋。

　　然而，较之清醒时那个冷心冷面的衣冠禽兽，失智时的郑飞鸾至少残存了一丝护崽的本能。他隐约知道何岸肚子里有一样珍贵又易碎的东西，因而在欲望获得纾解之后，慢慢放轻了撞击的力道。

　　当第二场漫长的性事终于结束，何岸的意识早已涣散了。

　　他微睁着双眸，心里空空的，分明什么都没想，也不敢想，可泪水就是不受控制地从眼角流出来。一小时前，铃兰还在他腹中激烈挣动，一小时后，他连最轻微的胎动也感觉不到了。

　　伏在他身上的男人射过两次，暴戾淡去，比进门时多了一份迟钝的柔情，开始亲吻他的唇瓣和眼角，恳求他别哭。他望着郑飞鸾，满腔绝望化作了无边深渊，泪水流得更多，湿了鬓角，浸透床褥，在颊边洇开了一大团深色水痕。

　　为什么永远只有在伤痕累累的性事过后，他才能得到一个短暂的爱人？这个爱人不清醒、不完整，心怀怜爱却无法表达。

　　谁来告诉他答案呢？

　　何岸木然望着天花板，世界淹没在大片水泽中，湿漉漉的，什么也看不清了。

　　多好啊，他的Alpha是一头威风八面的雄狮，屹立山巅，凶怒慑人。这头狮子以锋利的尖牙作矛、以响彻山野的咆哮作盾，本该保护身旁的伴侣和幼崽。可它竟倒戈相向，张开利齿，咬穿了伴侣的血肉，撕裂了幼崽的脖颈。

　　我受够了，何岸想。

　　这样的爱情我不要了，真的不要了。

　　如果所谓的最佳契合就是一辈子陷在恐惧、憎恶、反复无常的循环里，那就让我继续做一个被缘分抛弃的Omega吧。

　　求你了。

　　让我回到那个遇见他的雨天，我会晚十分钟，不，晚一小时出门，等到最高的那级台阶上已经没有他的身影，才屏住呼吸，悄悄经过，不落下一枚花瓣。


	10. Chapter 10

 

　　傍晚风雪交加，渊江高速公路车祸连连，交警开始引导车流，依序封道。

　　一辆溜圆的大众甲壳虫突破重围，愣是靠着精湛的驾驶技术在深街窄巷左突右窜，穿越了大半座渊江市，一脚急刹在何岸家门口。车子惯性大，引擎盖怼上前头迈巴赫的屁股，光车漆就刮飞了程修两个月的薪水。

　　他不心疼钱，只恨甲壳虫不是金刚钻，没能把老板的车钻个头尾对穿，暗地里骂了句脏话，灵活的身体就像弹烟头一样蹦了出去，在楼道里顺利着陆，却不幸因为光线太暗，踩了一鞋底稀碎的豆腐和菜叶。

　　推开门，客厅一片狼藉。

　　抱枕滚得横七竖八，没一个待在原处；何岸喜欢的那只马克杯成了一地碎瓷，从墙这边铺到了墙那边，大块些的瓷片上还辨认得出咖啡店的logo；礼服外套被丢弃在了沙发上，黑色领结挂在毛毯边缘……

　　虚掩的卧室门内突然传出了一声痛吟，程修脑袋轰隆一炸，踩着瓷片冲了进去。

　　看到屋内惨烈的景象，他当即倒抽一口凉气。

　　天寒地冻的，这房子本就供暖不足，何岸还被郑飞鸾扒了个赤身裸体，佝偻着缩在床沿，全身蜷成一团。裸露的两条腿绞着被褥，上头只剩苍白与艳红两种反差极大的颜色。大腿遍布血斑，腿根处漫开大片刺目的猩红，鲜润的血痕淌了一条又一条，混着大量胎水，几乎把臀下浅灰的床单浸成了黑色。

　　他很冷，冷得无处不在颤抖，却疼出了一身热汗，整个人湿淋淋的，像一截在水中泡久了的藕。颊边的枕巾被他咬在口中，因为腹痛，牙关咬得极其使力，竟让那张清秀温润的面孔看起来有几分狰狞。

　　他的双手被牢牢绑着——几番挣扎，终究没能摆脱，反倒是手腕皮肤薄，被粗糙的皮带磨出了血。

　　程修看到皮带，背后的汗毛全竖起来了。

　　-

　　身为罪魁祸首的郑飞鸾浑然不知自己造了什么孽，正恋恋不舍地与何岸挤在一张床上，从后面拥着他，手掌覆住何岸高隆的肚子轻柔安抚，俨然是一位怜爱妻儿的好丈夫。他闭着眼，低头嗅闻何岸的颈子，表情沉醉，嘴唇流连于肩线，印下一串浅而碎的吻痕。

　　察觉到生人闯入，郑飞鸾立刻戒备地抬头，目光凌厉如刀锋。

　　空气中凭空多出了一丝Beta的气味，郑飞鸾被瞬间激怒，周身Alpha信息素疯狂激涨，几秒内抵达峰值，随之释放出惊人的排斥气场，唬得程修腿肚子打颤，差点没当面跪下来。

　　“滚。”

　　一个字，简洁明了。

　　同时上臂肱二头肌鼓胀，砌成一道牢不可破的城墙，将心爱的Omega护在怀中，如同守卫财宝的凶煞恶龙。

　　听到响动，何岸沾着水珠的睫毛颤了颤，片刻后，才吃力地撩开了眼皮。

　　“程……”

　　他张了张嘴巴，分明想说什么，却发不出声音。程修心急，朝他迈近了一大步。这一步就像触及了某条隐形的警戒线，郑飞鸾的怒意骤升一大截，挺身吼道：“滚！”

　　“飞鸾，安静。”何岸咳嗽了一声，嗓音嘶哑，“他是程修。”

　　他说话气若游丝，却异常奏效，好似一道镇妖封印拍在妖物头顶。郑飞鸾听话地闭上了嘴，果然不再作声，瞪向程修的目光却越发凶恶了，像是要用杀气弥补失语的缺陷，一举吓退对方。

　　程修有些无奈。

　　郑飞鸾这种奇异的状态他少说也看过几十次，早已司空见惯。大多数时候，发泄完性欲的郑飞鸾会立刻退化为某种极度粘人的巨型犬类，狗鼻子特别灵，毛发涂满了502胶水，何岸走哪儿他粘哪儿，眷恋又讨好，无辜到令人不忍苛责。

　　每回程修来接他，生拉硬拽是拽不走的，必须由何岸亲自将人送入车内，温声细语地哄一阵子，再往他怀中塞一块橘红色的小毛毯。

　　小毛毯是何岸的贴身物，散发出浅淡的铃兰香，香气扑入口鼻，执拗的恶犬才肯闭眼睡去。

　　程修看到郑飞鸾搂着小毛毯，在何岸的脸颊和颈子上蹭来蹭去糊口水，弄得他又痒又笑特别不好意思的样子，就想把行车记录仪翻转180度，偷拍一段小视频，再拿出来向老板威胁加薪，说不定能领到一辈子的年终奖当封口费，然后光荣滚蛋。

　　事实上，他也的确拍了。

　　只不过没拿来威胁，而是悄悄存在了硬盘里，打算等未来某一天郑飞鸾手握玫瑰向何岸求婚了，再作为婚礼视频素材送给他们。

　　偷拍的时候程修笑得很开心，以为一切都会好转的。

　　百分之百的契合度，缘分天造地设，寻偶症又能阻碍他们多久？

　　冥冥之中，郑飞鸾总会喜欢上何岸，给予他无底线的宠爱，带他搬离狭小阴暗的出租屋，和他生一大群白白胖胖的孩子。等宝贝儿们晃悠着学会走路了，郑飞鸾就领到公司来，让孩子在办公室地毯上跌打滚爬扑作一团，眉头也不皱一下——为了早些看到这温馨的画面，程修甚至在私底下设计过，打算挑一个郑飞鸾清醒的时机安排他与何岸再见一面，把断裂的红线给系上。

　　可时机还没等到，不期而至的变故就先来了。

　　出差半年，何岸真的怀了孕，郑飞鸾却依然是那头铁石心肠的狼。

　　-

　　程修顶住郑飞鸾凶悍的视线压迫冲到何岸床前，问他：“你现在怎么样？还撑得住吗？”

　　何岸低垂着眼睫，没答话，缓慢地摇了摇头。

　　刚才简短的几个字耗光了他的力气，许久，他才攒起少许精神，用发颤的手指扯住了程修的衣袖：“铃兰它……很久没动了……你送我，送我去医院，把它剖……剖……”

　　“行！”

　　程修二话不说，拉开郑飞鸾乱缠的手脚，找来一条干净的被褥裹住何岸，把人打横抱了起来。

　　郑飞鸾见他要带走何岸，当即化身拦路虎，牢牢扯住了被子。

　　“我的。”

　　“你松手，快点！”程修心急如焚，扯了两把没扯开，简直想飞起一脚踹他脸上，“再不去医院铃兰就要死了，这是你的种，亲生的！你他妈放不放？！”

　　“不放。”郑飞鸾固执得十头牛拉不回来，“他是我的。”

　　程修没辙了。

　　他怀中抱着何岸，再加上铃兰的重量，两条胳膊都快折了，哪儿还腾得出力气对付郑飞鸾。就算空手打起来，这个八块腹肌一根筋的暴力Alpha也能揍得他妈都不认识。

　　就在这时，何岸熬过了一波尖锐的阵痛，将脸颊枕在程修肩头，倦怠地呼出了一口气。

　　“飞鸾，放手。”他轻声说。

　　狂躁的Alpha浑身一僵，五指不受控制地松开了——Omega要他做的事，他违抗不了。

　　程修获得自由，立马退后一大截，远离郑飞鸾的活动范围，以防再遭毒手。失去信息素慰藉的Alpha极其不安，像被丢弃在了荒莽无人的旷野里，既找不见失踪的Omega，又不敢擅自离开，只能坐在床上，死死盯着被褥边缘露出的一小绺黑发，急切地道：“早点回来。”

　　何岸合上了眼眸，迟迟没有应声。

　　程修原地等了几秒钟，见何岸不打算理睬郑飞鸾，拔脚就抱着人跑了出去。他下了楼梯，奔出单元门，一阵呼啸的寒风夹杂着鹅毛大雪扑面而来。白絮冰凉得瘆人，砸痛了干燥的脸颊。

　　隐约间，他在风中捕捉到了一个几乎轻不可闻的声音。

　　“不，飞鸾，我不会回来了。”

　　-

　　来的时候程修叫了一辆救护车，谁知救护车在高速公路来了个七连撞，满载一车新鲜出炉的伤员掉头回去了。急救中心说会尽快再派一辆，但直到程修抱着何岸站在单元门口，也没见着那一抹画着红十字的白影。

　　眼前停着两辆车，一辆是他的袖珍甲壳虫，另一辆是郑飞鸾的十二缸迈巴赫。

　　程修一秒也没犹豫，把何岸平放在迈巴赫后座上，系好安全带，自己跳进驾驶座，油门一踩到底，在引擎巨大的轰鸣声中绝尘而去，以一百二十公里的时速飚向了产科医院。

　　在去往医院的路途中，何岸的状况急转直下——Alpha信息素对于临产的Omega有显著的镇痛与止血效果，离开了自己的Alpha，Omega会变得极其脆弱。按理说，程修应该把郑飞鸾一并带上，但郑飞鸾目前这种状态拉去陪产，难度无异于拉一头发疯的哈士奇去参加高考。程修实在没精力一边照顾何岸一边训狗，两害取其轻，决定信赖医院。

　　十五分钟后，何岸被担架车推入了急诊大厅。

　　他早已陷入昏迷，整张脸枯白如瓷，不剩半点儿血色。遮身蔽体的被褥一掀开，远近都闻得到热烘烘的血腥气，浓烈得呛人口鼻。

　　程修被这一幕吓得魂飞天外，什么话都说不出来了，跟着担架车一路狂奔到抢救室门口。头顶鲜红的指示灯亮起来，他盯着“手术中”三个字，呆立在门口，竟分不清这红艳艳晃动的是灯光还是血色。

　　慌张归慌张，该做的事情还是要做。Alpha不在，所有担子都落到了程修肩头。

　　他去前台缴纳了抢救费、器械费、药物费和住院费，代替郑飞鸾签下了知情同意书，为何岸申请了人造Alpha信息素急救通道，甚至因为手术输血量超过标准，他还捋袖子去血站献了一袋血。车轮战似的忙完一圈，程修精疲力竭，赶回抢救室门口等待。

　　“手术中”三个字依然鲜艳地亮着，不知何时才能熄灭。

　　他在家属椅上昏昏沉沉坐到半夜十二点，有个Beta女医生过来推了推他的肩，告诉他，小宝宝已经出生了，是个可爱的Omega女孩。宝宝的健康没有太大问题，只是体质虚弱，肺里又呛了点羊水，需要在婴儿恒温箱里观察几天。

　　程修瞬间清醒，拍着大腿跳了起来：“孩子的爸爸呢？”

　　“孩子的爸爸……情况还不太稳定。”医生神色凝重，给程修打了一剂预防针，“病人失血过多，又遭受了虐待，Alpha也不在身边，信息素平衡指数非常差，给抢救增加了难度，暂时还没脱离生命危险。”

　　程修紧张不已：“那……抢救成功的希望大吗？”

　　“我们会尽力的。”医生伸手拍了拍他的肩，以示安慰，然后扬起下巴，指了指新生儿监护室的方向，“去瞧瞧孩子吧。孩子都出生了，爸爸舍不得抛下她的。”

　　程修抬头看了一眼未灭的指示灯，揉了揉眉心，跟随护士穿过长长的走廊，来到了新生儿监护室外头。

　　隔着一层透明的玻璃窗，他看到了十几个粉嘟嘟的小婴儿。

　　护士将其中一个恒温箱指给他，程修睁大了眼睛，就见一个穿着纸尿裤的小女婴躺在里面，皮肤通红，五官有点儿皱，个头瘦瘦小小的，脑袋却圆圆大大的，头顶还长着稀疏而卷曲的胎毛。她的手腕与脚腕上各系着一环标签，正随着踢蹬的动作一颤一颤。小肚皮微微起伏，剪断的脐带处有一枚粉红的小脐夹。

　　今天是圣诞节，你迫不及待，连声招呼也不打，就这么掐着十二月二十五日的尾巴急匆匆来了。

　　程修鼻子一酸，不知该哭还是该笑。

　　他伸出手，用指甲轻敲玻璃，向里头的宝宝打了个招呼。

　　“铃兰，你好啊。”


	11. Chapter 11

 

　　何岸苏醒的那天，已经是新年的元月一日。

　　他睁开眼，模糊的视野中出现了一条宽而长的素白带子，无边无际向两侧延伸开去。目光稍一聚焦，头顶一盏裸露的日光灯管刺痛了他的双眸。

　　长久沉睡过后又遇亮光，大脑一阵一阵强烈晕眩着。何岸不知年月，也不知自己身处何方，下意识的第一个动作却没有变——他伸出手，摸了摸肚子。

　　那儿平平坦坦，不再有高隆的弧度。

　　铃兰？！

　　他心里一慌，瞬间只觉身体下坠，惊惧中五官皆醒，耳朵里突然涌入了大量杂音：交谈声、行走声、杯碗碰撞声、婴儿啼哭声……吵嚷而混乱，堪比大型农贸市场。紧接着，他的鼻子闻到了各种融合在一块儿的气味：奶香、饭菜香、消毒水的呛鼻味道，隐约还有Omega温和的信息素气息。

　　频频有人影在眼前闪过，何岸看不清楚，想坐起来问问情况，腰部刚一用力，小腹立即传来一阵撕裂般的锐痛。

　　“啊！”

　　他失声呻吟，跌回了枕上。

　　“哎，你醒了啊？”旁边一个清亮活泼的嗓音说了话，“先别动，好好躺着，你肚子上还有刀口呢，小心别崩裂了。”

　　何岸忍着疼，急促地呼气吐气，好一会儿才缓过来。

　　他顺着声音的方向看去，一个栗色头发小圆脸的Omega也坐在隔壁床上看着他，旁边陪着一个五大三粗的板寸头Alpha。Alpha身穿信息素隔离服，颈后贴了一块抑制信息素释放的透气封胶，肌肉发达，形象粗野狂放。与之形成鲜明对比的是，他怀中抱着一个娇小的婴儿，弯折的胳膊悠悠摇晃，仿佛一只钢铁摇篮。

　　越过他们，何岸看清了房间里的景象。

　　这是一间六张床位的病房，住的都是刚生完孩子的男性Omega。大约是价格低廉的缘故，病房面积不大，Omega、Alpha、新生的婴儿、前来探访的亲友共处一室，十七八个人挤得满满当当，气氛介于热闹和吵闹之间，没有一刻是称得上安静的。

　　廉价病房不保护隐私，每张床位悬挂三条横杆，把横杆上的挂帘放下来，就算搭出了一个临时小隔间。

　　小圆脸Omega床边有一张婴儿床，何岸回头一看，自己床边也有，铺着柔软的淡蓝色海绵垫子，只是里头空空的，不见铃兰。他揪心于孩子的安危，不免焦急起来，想找个医生问一问情况。

　　这时候，程修端着一份盒饭，叼着一根鸡毛菜从外面游荡进来了。

　　“何岸？”

　　看到他，程修双眼瞪大，惊喜地叫道：“你醒了？！”

　　话音刚落，那根鸡毛菜就像兔子嘴里的干草，一截一截飞快缩短。程修喉结一动，抹净嘴巴，闪现到何岸床边，关切地四处打量：“你怎么样了？晕不晕、疼不疼、需不需要叫医生？”

　　没等何岸答话，他已经自作主张，一巴掌拍下了呼叫铃。

　　何岸一颗心全系在孩子身上，撑着床边的扶手想坐起来：“铃兰呢？铃兰在哪儿？”

　　程修连忙给他摁了回去，比出一个OK的手势，说：“铃兰没事，在新生儿监护室待着呢，能吃能睡的，都快六斤了。你没醒的这几天我去瞧了她百来回，那儿的护士全认得我，个个跟我保证，说她和足月的孩子一样健康。”

　　何岸这才安心，又问：“那……铃兰是……”

　　“是个Omega女孩儿，和你一样，特漂亮！”程修一通夸赞，“大眼睛，黑头发，小胳膊小腿，软糯糯的，可喜欢死我了。”

　　何岸听着他的描述，眼前浮现出了女儿可爱的模样，唇角含笑，眼眶却湿润了。

　　“没事就好，没事……没事……”

　　他实在太开心，笑得肩膀一颤一颤，不当心牵动了腹部的刀口，疼得直抽凉气，却又忍不住想笑，于是一会儿皱眉一会儿扬眉的，呼哧呼哧小口喘，看着有些滑稽。

　　隔壁床的小圆脸Omega被他逗乐了，开玩笑说：“您可千万悠着点，别待会儿见到孩子太激动，自个儿把自个儿崩回手术室去。”

　　-

　　管床医生受到召唤，带着护士来给何岸做了一系列检查，乍见他神采奕奕，思维灵活，完全不像昏睡了六天的样子，不禁啧啧称奇。然而表象虽好，血检与尿检的结果却不容乐观——贫血、营养不良、信息素严重失衡、伤口愈合速度堪忧，几样症状综合起来，充其量只能评个C级，还得住院观察半个月。

　　“你的Alpha不在身边，信息素平衡只能靠药物维持。这几天先用注射液，等状况缓和了，我再给你开低浓度喷雾，至少要用到出院为止。”管床医生抱着平板电脑，一边说话一边在屏幕上点按，“三餐也要注意，不能随便吃，护士会为你搭配营养餐，味道不如外头买的，但要尽量吃完，明白吗？”

　　何岸点头：“明白的。”

　　医生专注于开药，半句没提孩子。何岸迫不及待想见铃兰了，心口快要急出火来，微微倾身，仰头问：“我可以先见见孩子吗？”

　　医生一愣，转头见婴儿床空着，立刻笑容满面地说：“当然可以。”

　　他用手肘碰了碰旁边的护士，催促道：“把208床的孩子抱来吧，这位新爸爸要等急了。”

　　-

　　护士去抱小铃兰，何岸靠在床头翘首以盼，隔壁床的小圆脸Omega则揣着一只热水袋使劲盯着他瞧，一副欲言又止的样子。

　　何岸看出端倪，主动问：“怎么了？”

　　小圆脸吞吞吐吐：“医生……医生说你的Alpha不在，你自己一个人，生的时候该多疼啊。你怎么把孩子生下来的？”

　　旁边哄着孩子的壮汉奶爸笑了，露出宠溺的神情，还伸手揉了揉自家Omega的头发，向何岸解释道：“我家这位吧，天不怕地不怕的，就怕一个疼。他生那天我正好在高速公路上堵着，迟到了两小时，他在产房骂了我两小时不带喘的，我人到的时候，已经全产科知名了。”

　　“我是真的疼嘛！”

　　小圆脸Omega很不好意思，推搡了Alpha一把，有点儿委屈地对何岸说：“他们Alpha又不管生，根本不懂的！”

　　壮汉奶爸赶紧低头认错。

　　何岸挺喜欢这一对欢喜冤家，就笑着说：“我其实还好，只疼了那么一两个钟头，后来疼晕过去了，索性也就感觉不到什么了。”

　　“晕过去了？！”小圆脸Omega一脸惊恐，拽着Alpha的衣袖死命拉扯，“你看看，我就说会晕的吧，你那天再晚来几分钟，我也快疼晕了！”

　　他嘟囔完，又不解地问何岸：“你那个Alpha，生孩子也不来陪，生完了也不来看，让你一个人躺在这儿，他……他干嘛去了呀？”

　　“他……”想起郑飞鸾，何岸的目光一瞬黯淡了下去。

　　片刻后，他抬起头，平静地回答：

　　“他死了。”

　　“对……对对对不起，我不该问这个的！”小圆脸Omega没想到会是这个答案，怀中的热水袋一下子落到地上。

　　何岸摇了摇头，云淡风轻地笑道：“没事，我已经不难过了。”

　　他正说着话，忽然感觉病号服的袖子被人扯了两把，扭头看去，只见程修目瞪口呆地盯着自己，竖起大拇指，无比敬佩地点了个赞。

　　“爽快，干脆，丧偶典范！”

　　何岸低头笑了：“以后我和铃兰会好好过的，就当没有郑飞鸾这个人。”

　　-

　　护士去了一刻钟，抱回来一只棉布襁褓。

　　小铃兰躺在襁褓里，憨态可掬。她咬着小粉拳头，红润的嘴唇上拉出了一丝黏糊的口水，咿咿呀呀发出些许含义不明的呢喃。一双眼眸乌黑明亮，天真而清澈，没有一丝杂质，就像缀着两粒无瑕的黑珍珠，能映出人的倒影。

　　何岸激动万分，心脏颤悠悠一阵狂抖，双手紧张地探到半空，却不知该怎么抱才能不硌着那柔嫩的小身体。护士手把手教他，他依样画葫芦地效仿，笨拙地折腾了好几分钟，终于把小铃兰稳妥地抱进了怀中。

　　“咕。”

　　甫一入怀，铃兰就发出了一个萌萌的短促音。

　　何岸没憋住，“噗哧”一声笑了出来，刀口紧跟着传来一阵锐痛。然而孩子是最好的麻药，之前令他冒出一额头冷汗的疼痛，此刻皱一皱眉头，竟然也就熬过去了。

　　他用拇指蹭弄着孩子的脸颊：“铃兰，再‘咕’一声给爸爸听？”

　　铃兰滴溜溜转悠眼珠子，盯着何岸瞧了一会儿，忽然鼓起小腮帮，非常配合地吐出了一个迷你唾沫泡泡。

　　“噗噜！”

　　迷你泡泡撑破了。

　　这回不止何岸，连护士、程修和小圆脸Omega也笑得收不住了，护士连声赞叹：“果然是亲爸爸，信息素安抚效果就是不一样。你家小公主在监护室可能哭了，动不动就给我嚎两嗓子，你这一抱，哎哟，真是乖得换了一个样子。”

　　何岸低头望着铃兰，怎么看怎么喜欢，心里甜津津的，唇角不自觉扬起了欣悦的弧度。他揉一揉孩子的小手，又嗅一嗅孩子的奶香味，觉得整个甘甜明朗的世界都被浓缩在了这小小的襁褓里。

　　他逗弄孩子：“铃兰？”

　　“咕。”

　　“铃兰？”

　　“咕！”

　　父女俩“一问一答”，沉浸在极其幼稚的互动中，咕叽咕叽，不亦乐乎。何岸这么玩了半天，抬头见护士还没走，双手插着白大褂的衣兜站在床畔，仿佛在等待着什么，就问：“呃……还有我需要注意的地方吗？”

　　护士弯下腰，笑眯眯地凑到何岸面前：“新爸爸有没有觉得哪里不舒服呀？”

　　“不舒服？”

　　何岸一时半会儿没能理解。

　　护士笑容灿然，语气笃定，眼神晶晶闪亮，似乎不是在询问，而是确信他一定有哪儿不舒服。

　　何岸抱着铃兰认认真真感受了一会儿，觉得身体一切如常，正想回答没有，忽然神色微变，若有所察似地咬住了下唇。渐渐的，他面露窘迫，眉头也越拧越紧，忍不住偷偷垂眼去瞧自己的胸口，脸颊一点一点涨红了。

　　“我……我有点……”

　　他支支吾吾，死活说不出口。

　　护士追问：“有点什么？”

　　“有点……涨。”何岸内心羞耻，含混不清地小声说，“就是，就是胸口那儿。”

　　护士笑得更绚烂了：“知道为什么吗？”

　　何岸当了二十多年Omega，怎么可能不知道为什么，脸颊顿时烧了起来，一路烧透脖颈，皮肤红得像盛夏的一瓢西瓜馕。

　　护士拍了拍他的肩膀，鼓励他说：“新手爸爸第一次，别紧张，先做一会儿心理准备，我来教你。”

　　她站起身，把三面悬挂的帘子放下来，隔出一处私密的小空间，见程修还不识相地捧着盒饭待在里面，立刻响亮地咳嗽了几声：“这位Beta先生，你是不是该出去避个嫌？”

　　“啊？”程修大口嚼着鸡毛菜，一脸茫然，“为什么？”

　　护士姐姐：“你猜。”

　　程修猜不出来，伸长脖子问何岸：“为什么？”

　　何岸浑身烫得厉害，觉得自己大概跟个虾子似的要红透了，硬着头皮对程修说：“你……反正你先出去一下。”

　　程修丈二和尚摸不着头脑，嘀咕了两声，从床头柜里摸出一瓶可乐，抱着盒饭出去了。

　　他靠在墙边继续嚼菜叶，时不时竖起耳朵想听听帘内的动静。无奈病房太嘈杂，盖过了偶尔传出的窸窸窣窣声，半天也听不出里头在干嘛。程修好奇心爆棚，选择求助隔壁床的AO夫夫，做贼一般溜过去，问：“他们在干什么？”

　　小圆脸秘而不宣，脸上笑嘻嘻的，就是不答话。倒是壮汉奶爸比较善心，附到他耳边，压低嗓音说了两个字。

　　喂奶。

　　程修万万没料到是这个答案，猛地一呆，手里两根筷子“啪嗒”掉了下来。

　　-

　　Omega有生育能力，当然也应该有哺乳能力，这才符合生物进化的规律。

　　程修不是没常识，只是在他的印象里，何岸一直胸部平平，除了肚子哪儿也没见凸起来过，压根不像能亲自喂的样子。就为了这事儿，程修忙里忙外，专门给铃兰屯了好几袋进口奶粉，看样子全得打水漂了。

　　程修又偷偷瞄了一眼小圆脸的胸，一马平川的，连个小土丘都没有，这也能用来喂奶？

　　他不由对Omega的体质产生了好奇，若非魁梧壮硕的Alpha在旁边坐镇，不宜出言冒犯，他大概就开口问了。

　　漫长的半小时过去，帘子拉开，护士姐姐哼着歌愉快地走出了病房。小铃兰已经在婴儿床里香甜入睡了，还无意识地砸吧两下小嘴。何岸半坐半卧在床头，手指捂着衣襟，面颊绯红，病号服的胸口处有一小片可疑的奶渍。

　　与程修的目光一接触，他的表情难免有些不自然。

　　程修就乐了。

　　这还害什么羞啊，喂都喂了，房里哪个Omega没喂过，瞧你那忸忸怩怩的小媳妇样儿。

　　“恭喜啊，自产自销，新鲜美味营养好，铃兰给五星好评没？”他撑颊趴在床边，大大咧咧地调戏何岸。

　　何岸睨他一眼：“说什么呢？”

　　程修嘻嘻哈哈翻了个白眼作濒死状，突然伸手袭向何岸的胸：“你二次发育了？”

　　“你才二次发育了！”何岸一巴掌拍开他，胳膊拦在胸前，伸出拇指与食指，比出了大概一厘米左右的距离，“就一点点，不大的，护士说哺乳期过去就平了。”

　　“哺，哺乳期……啊哈哈哈哈！”

　　程修把脸埋进被子里一阵闷笑，肩膀狂颤，被何岸照着后脑勺捶了一拳。

　　他好不容易笑完，抬起头来，眼中全是笑出的热泪，揉着痛处认真地问何岸：“感觉怎么样？铃兰活下来了，你也好端端的，还能自己喂她，是不是特幸福？”

　　何岸点了点头：“嗯。”

　　程修说：“所以之前的事，就当做了一场噩梦吧。咱们现在什么都好，就别难过了呗？”

　　“嗯，不难过了。”

　　何岸看向身旁的婴儿床，幼小的铃兰正在里头熟睡，乖巧可爱，平安无恙。

　　她努力吮吸乳汁的时候，胸口的感觉麻痒又温热，像是贫瘠的内心开出了一朵春花，长出了一棵夏树，璀璨的阳光照耀在沃土上，融化了积年冰雪，连冻结的血液也温暖起来，再度缓缓流淌。

　　他所拥有的太过美好，美好到令他移不开目光。对比之下，失去的那些早已黯然失色——包括那个曾经让他魂牵梦绕的男人。

　　“我有你就够了。”何岸伸出手，指尖轻轻搭在婴儿床的护栏上，温柔地对着她笑，“其他的……我都不在乎了。”


	12. Chapter 12

 

　　午后时光懒散，Omega与宝宝们该午睡了，遮挡的帘子依次放下来。病房内的家属们三三两两离去，程修和隔壁床的壮汉奶爸也相继告辞。

　　程修在医院守了六天，身上散发出一股腌咸菜的臭味，急急巴巴赶回家冲澡理发。壮汉奶爸在汽修店工作，要赚钱养家，只请了上午半天假，哄睡孩子之后也走了。何岸与小圆脸Omega都睡不着，各自舀了一碗壮汉奶爸送来的乌鸡汤，靠在床头闲聊。

　　何岸问小圆脸是怎么和壮汉奶爸相爱的，小圆脸挠了挠头皮，嘿嘿直笑，给他讲了一个平凡而温馨的爱情故事。

　　小圆脸是个厨师，开了一家临街小饭馆谋生。

　　饭馆不大，专做外卖生意，菜品美味又实惠，隔壁小区的汽修保养店隔三差五就叫他家的外卖，差不多把他的饭馆当成了食堂。一来二去的，饭送多了，人也就熟了。

　　有天他照例骑着小电驴去送餐，出来取餐的正是与他还不怎么熟的壮汉奶爸。

　　壮汉奶爸接过塑料袋，随手掂了掂，粗眉一拧，迈开两条长腿，魁梧的身躯挡住了小电驴的去路。

　　“我当时吓坏了，说哥们儿你可千万别动手啊，饭难吃可以退钱，打人就是你的不对了，结果……结果他……”小圆脸害羞地说，“他一个劲儿地夸我厨艺好来着，还往我兜里塞了几十块钱，挺不好意思地说，他这人饭量大，店长次次点单都按标准量，他没一天能吃饱的。午餐钱大伙儿均摊，也不适合额外给自己添饭，只好私底下来找我，让我给他多舀一勺饭。”

　　小圆脸说起与Alpha的往事，心口满兜兜的尽是幸福感。

　　后来，两个人相互留了手机号，小圆脸不但每天给Alpha多舀一大勺饭，在那份饭上画一头小猪作为标记，还每天发短信关心他有没有吃饱。Alpha是个县城来的糙汉子，不善言辞，被小圆脸的关怀撩得心潮荡漾，却憋不出一句告白，只会千篇一律地夸赞他做饭好吃。

　　小圆脸托着腮抱怨：“也不夸夸我长得可爱、性格好之类的，成天只知道吃吃吃……真是笨死了……”

　　后来的某一天，小圆脸的小电驴半路坏了。

　　他沮丧地坐在马路牙子上，给Alpha拨了个电话求救，不到两分钟，Alpha开着摩托车、载着一大箱工具风尘仆仆赶到了。从那以后，Alpha的午餐里又添了几样新料——半颗横切的溏心蛋，三朵西蓝花，还有一片雕成爱心状的胡萝卜。

　　在他们相识的第四个月，小圆脸的发情期临近了，身子又潮又热，软绵绵的，掂不动炒锅，只好暂时关了小饭馆。

　　迟钝的Alpha几天没见着Omega，终于焦躁起来，连发上百条短信，追问他到底怎么回事。小圆脸缩在床上，用酥软乏力的手指头打字，明里暗里提示了他不知多少遍，Alpha愣是跟个不锈钢扳手似的没开窍，只说：“可我想吃你做的午饭啊。这两天吃别人家外卖，我一下午都没力气，提不起精神。”

　　短短两句话，不是告白，胜似告白。

　　小圆脸当时躺在床上，情不自禁地想起了Alpha那一身强壮的腱子肉，小腹一热，内裤湿透，遮遮掩掩地给自己撸了一发。

　　“他都那样说了，我还能怎么办嘛，隔天我就……就花了好大力气，做了他一人份的午饭送过去。谁想得到他干活的时候光膀子，汗流浃背的，信息素味道太撩人了，我一下没控制住，就当着他的面发……发情了……”

　　小圆脸伸出手，羞耻地捂住了眼睛：“他把我抱到汽修店的仓库角落，干了整整一下午，又去我家折腾了三天，那真是……太舒服了，爽到爆，我什么不该喊的都喊出来了，只想一辈子给他插……”

　　何岸看到他半羞半喜的痴迷脸，不由笑了，问：“后来呢？”

　　“后来……我就怀孕了呗，他高兴得跟个傻子似的，拉着我去登记，说要一辈子吃我做的饭。”小圆脸唇角一扬，按捺不住满溢的喜悦之情，“结婚不是要做契合度检测嘛，我们之前觉得不重要，没去测，结果领到结婚证一看，你猜怎么着？”

　　何岸顺着问：“怎么了？”

　　“80%！”小圆脸眉飞色舞，“足足八十啊，我想都不敢想！我以为撑死也就七十多呢，谁晓得那么高！”

　　80%，一个圆融无憾的好数字。

　　60%太低，容易被频繁的诱惑击垮；100%太高，物极必反，相爱却陌路。唯有居于中央的，才能通往美好归宿。

　　何岸笑道：“真让人羡慕……你们一定会一辈子不分开的。”

　　“对呀，一辈子不分开！”

　　小圆脸用力点头。

　　他欢喜地看着何岸，还想诉说更多婚后的幸福细节，可当他注意到何岸低垂着睫毛，黑白分明的眼眸里透出一丝怅然，似是隐忍着什么难言的哀伤，才记起他曾说过自己的Alpha去世了。小圆脸内疚不已，慌忙说：“对不起啊，我又乱讲话了。你的Alpha要是知道你生下了小铃兰，九泉之下……也会很开心的。”

　　何岸听到“九泉之下”四个字，眼前不知怎么浮现出了郑飞鸾的杂志黑白照，照片四周镶着一圈黄花与白花，中央还有硕大一个“奠”字，不由笑了出来。

　　“谢谢你，他会开心的。”

　　-

　　两人正聊着，管床医生带了一个穿西装套裙的姑娘进来，径直走到何岸床前，把手往护栏上一搭，介绍说：“208床，何岸。”

　　那姑娘是陌生面孔，怀中却抱着一大束金灿灿的向日葵。花朵水灵鲜艳，一只咖啡色的绒毛小熊坐在正中，像是送给铃兰的礼物。

　　何岸露出了困惑的神情：“您好，请问您是……”

　　“我是郑先生新聘的私人助理。”那姑娘笑靥如花，用训练有素的甜美语气说，“您顺利生下了孩子，郑先生非常高兴，只是他这几天工作繁忙，抽不开身亲自探望，所以吩咐我送一束鲜花和一只玩具熊过来，请您笑纳。”

　　何岸一个字也没听懂。

　　“非常高兴”？

　　郑飞鸾怎么可能“非常高兴”？

　　就在两个月以前，他还视铃兰为累赘，坚决否认与铃兰的关系，甚至急着安排堕胎手术抹杀这条小生命。现在孩子出世了，难道他突然回心转意，选择认命了？

　　而且，郑飞鸾的私人助理……不一直都是程修么？

　　没等他消化完疑问，女助理又说出了一大段教人匪夷所思的话：“您生孩子受了很多苦，郑先生是看在眼里的。他舍不得您挤在大病房里遭罪，希望能给您一个舒适的休养环境，也希望孩子能得到最好的照顾，所以，他为您选了一间高规格的亲子房，现在已经布置好了。我让护工送您过去，好吗？”

　　亲子房是单人套房，热水空调全天供应，还有专业护工24小时待命，每天的账单贵得令人咋舌。更重要的是，这家医院的亲子房数量不多，相当紧俏，大半年前就被排着队预定光了，可谓有价无市。

　　郑飞鸾到底在盘算什么？

　　隔壁床的小圆脸Omega也一脸狐疑，盯着何岸问：“你不是说……你的Alpha过世了吗？”

　　何岸一下子陷入了百口莫辩的境地。

　　他不愿去亲子房，那是郑飞鸾花重金定下的地方，或许已经挖好了什么陷阱在等他。万一出了事，他与铃兰孤立无援，连个能求助的人都没有。可女助理带来的两个护工动作飞快，一个利索地收拾东西，另一个直接把婴儿床推走了。

　　何岸腹部的刀口还未愈合，动一动就疼，没法下床阻拦。他见铃兰消失在视线中，只得任人摆布，被迫搬离了六人病房。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾选的亲子房在走廊南端，窗明几净，大片阳光洒落到床上，晒得人温暖懒散。位置也方便，出门几步就是护士值班台，按下呼叫铃，第一时间就能得到帮助。

　　倒不像十面埋伏的样子。

　　负责照顾铃兰的护工是一位五十多岁的阿姨，态度和蔼，一边给铃兰换尿布，一边念叨说：“您可真有福气，遇着了这么一位爱您的先生。我们医院的亲子房紧俏得很，算准预产期提前半年都不一定订得到，哪儿能像您这样，刚来就有的住。跟您说实话吧，这一间其实早就订出去了，是您家先生心疼您和孩子，花十倍高价换来的。”

　　何岸蹙起眉头，心底一片茫然，被郑飞鸾一百八十度大转弯的态度弄懵了。

　　他不明白郑飞鸾在想些什么。

　　难道说，真的是因为孩子出世了，没法再塞回他肚子里，郑飞鸾改变不了现实，才一夜之间扭转了态度，准备宽容地接纳自己和铃兰？

　　不，不可能。

　　这念头过于荒谬，也过于天真，只闪现了一秒就被掐灭了——郑飞鸾不是会轻易妥协的那种人，无事献殷情，必定另有目的。

　　何岸望着床头柜上鲜艳盛开的向日葵，手指在被褥下绞紧，内心的不安越发强烈了。

　　-

　　这份不安很快就得到了证实，因为何岸前脚刚搬入亲子房，郑飞鸾的律师后脚就到了。

　　听见敲门声，何岸的心脏猛然跳空了一拍，还以为郑飞鸾来了，但推门而入的是一位西装革履的陌生Beta。

　　他手提公文包，彬彬有礼地向何岸道了声午安，也不等主人招呼，自说自话地拖来一把椅子坐下了，然后翻开公文包，取出一只深蓝色的文件夹放在膝上。在他进行自我介绍以前，何岸就莫名地不太喜欢他，因为从某些方面看来，这个人与郑飞鸾实在太像了——气定神闲，疏离客套，一副人面兽心的精英气质，看人的仪态也显出八分倨傲。

　　果然，律师先生一开口就是公事公办的冰冷语调：“何岸先生，您好，敝姓夏，是郑飞鸾先生的个人律师。之前您与郑先生有过一份协议，是关于胎儿去留的。很可惜，您单方面违背了协议内容，逃避流产手术，擅自生下了孩子，这给郑先生的个人和家庭都造成了极大困扰……”

　　他说话的音量不轻，铃兰在熟睡中受到惊扰，撅了撅小嘴，呢喃两声，又动弹了几下小胳膊，眼看就要醒过来。

　　何岸赶忙打断他：“孩子刚睡着，你轻一些说话好吗？我能听清。”

　　“抱歉。”

　　夏律师面不改色地致歉，稍微压低了音量：“您给郑先生造成了极大的困扰，按理说，他可以向您追责，但是考虑到您目前的身体状况和财务状况，郑先生宽宏大度，决定不予追究。不过，为了保护自身权利，他起草了一份新的协议，希望能和您达成共识。医院人多嘴杂，他不方便亲自过来，委托我代为转达。”

　　竟然……又是一份协议。

　　两个月前咖啡厅的一幕再度上演，只是这一次，郑飞鸾甚至没有露面。

　　何岸叹了口气：“你说吧。”

　　夏律师于是翻开文件夹，手指贴着纸面，由上而下划到了第一条：“首先，郑先生要求您在医院谨言慎行，不得向医生、护士或者其他任何人提及您和他的私人关系。您是早产，孩子也体弱，需要舒适的环境休养。郑先生以重金订下这间亲子房，将全院最好的资源提供给您享用。他对您没有别的要求，只希望您能知恩图报，三缄其口，您能答应吗？”

　　“知恩……图报？”

　　何岸难以置信地重复了一遍，几乎被这荒诞的四个字气笑了。

　　他怎么会幼稚到把郑飞鸾往好处想呢？

　　以“静养”、“照顾”的名义，在他苏醒的第一时间将他迁离多人病房，无非是怕他向别人提起“郑飞鸾”三个字，让那层割不断的关系被旁人知晓——这么符合郑飞鸾行事风格的逻辑，他应该早点想到才是。

　　夏律师见他不语，又问了一遍：“您能答应吗？”

　　透过那双冷漠的眼睛，何岸似乎看到郑飞鸾正坐在面前，十指交叠置于膝上，下巴微扬，照旧一副睥睨施恩的高傲姿态。

　　这个男人，一直都不曾变过。

　　“我没有说不的权利，从来没有，您心知肚明，又何必多问？”何岸说，“烦请您转告他，我对外宣称丧偶，从没和第三个人提起过他的名字，望他尽管放心。”

　　夏律师皱了皱眉头，对何岸意外强势的回答感到不悦，却也没说什么，直接划去这一项，取出夹在文件夹里的一只红色信封，递给了何岸。

　　“这是郑先生送给孩子的礼物，也是协议的第二项，请您务必收下。”

　　信封很薄，也很轻，何岸以双手接过，打开封口，一张小巧的卡片滑出信封，落入了他的掌心。

　　是一张银行卡。

　　何岸望着它，眼中微弱的一丝期待也熄灭了。

　　他原以为会是贺卡，就算是超市货架上十块钱一摞的那种，打开来光秃秃一页白纸印着一朵花，什么祝福词都没有，起码也是对铃兰的一点心意。

　　可是送一张银行卡……又算什么呢？

　　何岸寒透了心，把银行卡塞回信封，郑重地以双手递回：“我不能收。”

　　夏律师没理睬他，冷声强调：“这是郑先生送给孩子的，不是送给您的，还请您不要越俎代庖。”

　　何岸怔住了。

　　夏律师继续说道：“您生下的是一个Omega女孩，不适合继承家业，郑先生无意与您争夺监护权。但她毕竟也是郑先生的骨血，郑先生不希望孩子的成长过程因为单亲过于坎坷，愿意主动提供资助。以富裕标准抚养一个Omega女孩直到成年的花销，算上通货膨胀，大约折合九百四十五万，已经全部预存在这张卡里了。您可以将它作为孩子的抚养金，给孩子优渥的生活。”

　　“我不需要。”何岸摇头拒绝，“我有能力养活她。”

　　“如果您认为不需要，可以不动用卡里的钱，就当做为郑先生保管这九百四十五万。”夏律师一手捧着文件夹，一手抚纸，依然镇静安坐，丝毫没有收回信封的意思，“郑先生的态度是，万一将来您遇到了经济拮据的状况，急需用钱，请直接从这张卡里支取，但不可以擅自打扰他，因为您能争取到的最高限额已经全部存在这张卡里了。”

　　何岸是个单纯的人，可他不傻。他把话中之意听得明明白白，脸色顷刻变了，五指攥紧信封，生生将那红纸捏破了一道口子。

　　这是一场赤裸裸的人格羞辱。

　　从前孩子没出世，郑飞鸾怕他讹钱，所以逼迫他流产。现在孩子出世了，郑飞鸾仍然怕他讹钱，索性割肉放血，把十八年的抚养费一次性付清，彻底堵死他开口要钱的嘴。他收下这九百四十五万是贪心，不收这九百四十五万更是贪心——横竖在郑飞鸾眼里，他就是个靠生孩子讹钱的人渣！

　　他领教到了。

　　郑飞鸾是怎样清醒而冷血的一个人，他总算领教到了。

　　何岸气得浑身颤抖，咬牙道：“我自己生的孩子，自己拼了命也能养活，不稀罕花他一分钱！你告诉他，等铃兰满十八岁，我会把卡里所有的钱连同利息如数奉还，让他千万别忘了这笔不情不愿掏出来的‘抚养费’！”

　　“我会为您转达的。”

　　夏律师淡漠地点了点头，提笔划去第二项，又往后翻了翻文件夹，取出了另一只信封。

　　这只信封比刚才的大很多，A4规格，纯白色，瞧着不厚，但信封中央微微凹陷，似乎装着某些沉重的纸质材料。夏律师以双手呈递，说道：“这是郑先生送给您的礼物，同时也是协议内容的第三项，望您收下。”

　　何岸警惕地接过了信封，左手按住一端，右手探入封口处摸索，手指触到一层光滑而冰凉的铜板纸，像是一本彩印册子。

　　他将那册子抽出来，先看到封底，便转手翻到了封面。

　　封面上几个标题大字一入眼，他突然手臂颤抖，五指丧失握力，整本册子“哗啦”一声坠到了地上。夹在纸页间的一张张表格好似雪花纷飞，凌乱地散往房间各处。

　　何岸坐在床上，僵硬地盯着那本散乱不堪的册子，只觉喉咙紧窒，呼吸困难，胸口一阵一阵尖锐地疼痛。

　　那是一本手术宣传册。

　　却不是郑飞鸾之前提过的标记清洗术，而是一种全新的、他甚至只在新闻里见过的手术——PGRT/Omega颈部性腺终生置换术。

　　在标题下方，有一行用红色油性笔写下的鲜红刺目的备注：

　　置换Omega 000003型。

　　预计契合度：7%。


	13. Chapter 13

 

　　手术宣传册与表格洒落一地。

　　数秒静谧之后，稳坐如冰山的夏律师终于有了动静。

　　他站起来，弯腰将纸张一页一页拾起，依序叠好，在床沿颠弄整齐，重新放回了何岸面前，并且相当有耐心地说：“何先生，您不必过于震惊。PGRT属于微创手术，对身体的伤害十分有限。我建议您先读一读资料，了解手术情况。如果有疑问，我们还可以咨询医生。等您全部弄明白了，我相信，您会乐意在知情同意书上签字的。”

　　但何岸不予理会。

　　“你拿回去吧，我不签。”

　　他低头坐着，刘海垂在眼前，挡住了素来温顺的眉目。

　　夏律师领薪做事，见何岸不肯主动翻阅宣传册，转手就从公文包里掏出了一台平板电脑，调出预存的手术介绍视频，折好支架，端端正正摆在床边，然后按下了播放键。

　　视频画面开始流动，旁白是一个知性的英文女声，底部配有中文字幕。

　　PGRT，全称Pheromon Gland Replacement Therapy，译作颈部性腺终生置换疗法，也称置换术。这是Z国开创的一项微创外科手术，由国际人权组织“信息素非上帝”资助，旨在帮助那些急于摆脱原生信息素控制的Alpha和Omega。

　　当然，主要是Omega。

　　医生会切开后颈皮肤，植入一台微型人工性腺。短时间内，这台人工性腺将释放大量的替代信息素，快速轮换掉一个人体液中的原生信息素。当人工信息素达到足够的浓度，大脑就会收到错误的信号，以为信息素已经分泌够了，继而抑制原生性腺，使它不再分泌新的信息素。

　　只要人工信息素一直维持在平衡值，原生性腺就会一直沉睡下去。

　　长期不使用的机器会锈钝，长期不工作的器官也一样会萎缩，对原生性腺来说，这个期限一般是两到三年。到时候，原生性腺失活、脱落，患者将彻底改换信息素类型，从此依赖人工性腺存活。

　　这项手术虽然声称微创，却在根本上颠覆了人体的内分泌系统，价格昂贵，风险也极高。首个成功病例距今不过两年，谁也不清楚到没有长期后遗症，如果有，又严重不严重。

　　-

　　视频结束播放，屏幕落入漆黑，一枚循环箭头在中央缓慢旋转。通过这面纯黑的镜子，何岸看到了自己惨白如雪的脸。

　　一颗心凉得透彻。

　　对于这项手术，他有太多疑问：替代信息素足够安全吗？会产生排斥反应吗？脱落的原生性腺怎么处理？如果人工性腺出了故障，他的后半生怎么办？

　　就是这样一项连后遗症都尚不明确的高风险手术，郑飞鸾为了摆脱信息素牵绊，竟然急着要推他上手术台。

　　何岸合上平板，递给夏律师，又强调了一遍：“我不签。”

　　夏律师并不恼怒，他从文件夹里取出一张蓝色的信息素匹配图表，放入了何岸手中。

　　“您对手术有抵触心理，我很理解，毕竟在您看来，更换信息素是郑先生的一己之私，但实际上，郑先生恰恰是出于双方获益的考量才向您推荐了这项手术。对他来说，只要您更换性腺，契合度降低，性吸引力消失，他就可以摆脱寻偶症的困扰。对您来说，您的原生信息素太罕见了，情感隔离一向严重，如果换成Omega 3型这类常见信息素……”

　　他的手指从图表里一行连续高于60%的契合度数值上一划而过：“相信您很快就能遇见心仪的Alpha，拥有真正的爱情了。”

　　何岸仍不动摇：“抱歉，我不需要。”

　　夏律师没料到会被一个Omega连续拒绝三次，终于有些绷不住了，冰块脸上出现了一丝厌烦的裂痕。

　　他见何岸对女儿万分上心，顿时计上心头，正色道：“何岸先生，我想我有义务提醒您，郑飞鸾先生作为您的Alpha，是有权利向法院申请子女监护权的。”

　　何岸摹地坐直了上半身，顾不得刀口疼痛，探出胳膊，一把抓紧了婴儿床的栏杆。

　　“什么意思？！”

　　夏律师哂笑：“意思是，郑先生并不介意现在就拥有一个可爱的女儿。”

　　何岸气得眼眶都红了：“孩子是我生的，你们还要不要脸了？！”

　　他猛然想起什么，慌忙把婴儿床拉到身旁，母鸡护崽一般牢牢挡住，生怕像刚才那样一个不当心，铃兰就被人推走了。

　　夏律师淡定自若：“您这话我就有点不明白了。郑先生的女儿，郑先生愿意养，也有财力养，法院都找不出一个反对的理由，怎么就不要脸了？”

　　何岸护着铃兰，抬头恨恨地瞪着夏律师，眼中有誓要拼命的怒火。可怒火烧过一遍，理智回灌，他便被惶惶不安的惧意包围了。

　　他能拿什么去和郑飞鸾争呢？

　　他连一枚筹码也没有。

　　如果他和郑飞鸾的关系是一场赌局，那么坐庄的、发牌的、设立规则的、裁定输赢的，甚至决定要不要继续玩下去的……都是郑飞鸾。他只是一个没有筹码的玩家，被绑架到赌桌旁，身不由己，却必须背负所有债务。

　　他已经落到这步田地，不能连唯一的铃兰都失去。这张肉嘟嘟的小脸蛋，他是要看一辈子、守一辈子的，又怎么舍得交给别人。

　　“给我笔，我签。”

　　何岸败下阵来，一个字一个字艰难沙哑地挤出牙缝。

　　一份手术知情同意书被递到面前，另附一支摘了帽的签字笔。

　　夏律师说：“请吧。”

　　何岸像个任人摆布的皮影人，依照指示，在厚厚一摞文件上签了名字，包括手术知情同意书，也包括郑飞鸾起草的那份新协议——他知道所有条款都对他不利，可他一个字也没看。

　　夏律师一一查验过，确定无一缺漏，便按序收进文件夹，放入了公文包。

　　目的达成，他拎着公文包起身，又戴上了原先那副恭敬礼貌的假面：“请您放心，郑先生为您预约了Z国的专家团队，一定会保证您的安全。”

　　何岸安静地坐着，不发一言。

　　夏律师见状，也没再多说什么，朝何岸点了一下头，推门离开了。

　　-

　　一月二十五日，铃兰满月，何岸也被安排在同一天进行手术。

　　这天依旧大雪封城，但日光明媚，气温稍有回暖。市中心渊大附属第一医院的住院部，何岸抱着铃兰，在落地窗前晒了一小会儿太阳。

　　三十天过去，铃兰长开了许多，从皱巴巴的小包子变成了白嫩嫩的小包子，头戴一顶兔耳朵小棉帽，身穿一件鹅黄色的婴儿连体衣，都是小圆脸Omega夫夫俩送的满月礼物。她刚喝完奶，正意犹未尽咂弄小嘴，直勾勾盯着何岸瞧，又憨又娇，止不住地咯咯笑。

　　何岸也温柔地对着她笑。

　　没几分钟，铃兰安宁地睡着了，何岸将她交给程修，嘱咐道：“要替我照顾好她。”

　　“说什么呢？”程修一点也不喜欢这话，“又不是开颅锯腿的大手术，眨眼就出来了。说不定你做完手术，铃兰还没醒呢。”

　　“嗯，眨眼就出来了。”何岸拨了拨铃兰脑袋上的兔子耳朵，温声对她道，“那……爸爸先走了，你好好睡，要乖。”

　　-

　　上午十点，信息素专科的手术室外亮起了红灯。

　　何岸被剃去一小块头发，露出光洁的后颈。那处皮肤白皙，无斑无痣，好似一片无瑕的玉瓷。麻醉药一滴一滴流入血管，雪亮的手术刀划开皮肉，鲜血溢出，淡淡的铃兰香随之漫入空气，出人意料地好闻。

　　谁也不明白这样美好的味道，为何竟会成为“原罪”。

　　因为麻醉药的存在，疼痛不如预想的强烈，像是有人用一支圆珠笔在颈后划下了一道线。少许血液顺着侧颈淌下，聚在下巴尖，护士用干净的消毒纱布拭去了。

　　何岸闭起眼睛，头脑越来越沉重，意识在一缕一缕淡去，而身体轻盈地漂浮到了半空。

　　沙沙，沙沙。

　　耳畔依稀响起了雨声，雨势渐大，漫天漫地瓢泼乱洒。他护着怀里一束水润的铃兰花挤下公交车，前方奔过了无数头顶衣服和宣传单的路人。

　　那一天，宠物店正好没什么客人，为了多赚几块钱，他来帮隔壁的“香花坊”送花，送给一位住在久盛VIP客房的年轻小姐。

　　在酒店门外的大理石台阶上，站着一个高大的男性Alpha——黑色正装，身披加长羊绒大衣，手握一把木质长柄伞，伞尖点地。男人剑眉深眸，目不斜视，淡漠地望向广场中央的雕塑，身姿笔直如剑。

　　是他。

　　何岸远远仰望着他，视野变成了慢放一万倍的高清镜头。

　　他从来不知道，自己竟能把一个人看得这样清楚。

　　大风将一条条雨线吹得倾斜，无数微小晶亮的水珠飞向了男人，落在大衣昂贵的原生羊绒上。何岸听到自己的本心在歌唱，催促他也化为一粒水、一粒尘，满怀欣喜地飞过去，依附这个Alpha，躲进温暖的羊绒里，用肺腑呼吸他的气味，随他回家。

　　突如其来的一束光，照进了何岸绵延二十多年的黑夜，让他变得幸福，也变得卑微，甘愿奉上爱情和灵魂，自我祭献。

　　四十多天以后，这个Alpha贸然闯入何岸的家，将性器强硬地插入了他的身体。

　　他伏在男人身下，从撕裂的疼痛中捡拾着几许零星的快意，并且固执相信，Alpha暴虐的性欲里多多少少是有几分爱意的。每一回当男人释放完情欲，用汗湿的双臂搂着他，用眷恋的眼神凝望他，缠绵温存，亲吻他胸口那粒嫣红的痣，何岸总舍不得再留一分怪罪。

　　你病了，你不清醒，像年幼的孩子一样需要安慰，我又怎么忍心苛责你？

　　何岸会啄吻他的额头，说，没事的。

　　飞鸾，没事的。

　　即使温情无比短暂，清醒时甚至互不相识，我也不恨你。

　　可是郑飞鸾，为什么到头来，我承受了所有痛苦，还要额外承受来自你的怨恨？

　　为什么？

　　你恨我剥夺了你的理智，绑架了你的爱情，算计了你的钱财，哪怕你心里清清楚楚，从我们相识的第一天开始我就从未真正得到过任何东西，也许……只除了铃兰。你永远站在那级高高的台阶上，不肯走下来与我平等对话。而因为爱与容忍，我失去了家，失去了学业和工作，失去了天生的信息素，也失去了一颗乞怜的心。

　　这不是爱情，我不愿再沉沦下去了。

　　刀刃划开后颈的一瞬间，冰凉的触感犹如一只有力的手，将何岸拽出了信息素的泥沼。

　　郑飞鸾，谢谢你送我这份礼物，谢谢你手持鞭子，在我还狠不下心割断一切的时候，及时将我从歧途驱离。

　　-

　　这场手术持续了四个钟头，期间，程修一直抱着铃兰在家属区等待。

　　下午两点半，何岸被推出了手术室。

　　他的精神状态瞧着不错，颈后的创口仅有两厘米，缝合细致，粗粗一看还真像红笔画上去的，再用头发一遮，找不出半点儿手术痕迹。等麻药退去，何岸喝了一碗粥，吃了半个鲜橙，还抱着铃兰玩闹了一会儿。铃兰像只小奶猫，左嗅嗅，右闻闻，努力呼吸着何岸身上残存的一丁点儿铃兰香，疑惑地蹙起了小眉毛。

　　但是当天半夜，何岸突然按响了呼叫铃。

　　他开始呕吐，身体严重畏寒，裹着被褥不断发抖，空调开到三十度也不管用，寒意似乎是直接从血液和骨髓里渗出来的。凌晨六点，他开始感到头疼，畏光、畏声，连穿透窗缝的一丝曦光和一声鸟啼也能刺得他哀叫。程修只好拉拢窗帘，让病房保持绝对的黑暗与静谧。

　　他接连几日吃不下一粒米，喝不进一口水，营养液一瓶又一瓶从静脉滴注进去，勉强维持着身体运转。他甚至不能翻身，因为再微小的动作都会引发剧烈的头疼。

　　性腺置换手术，最痛苦的不是手术过程，而是术后这一段漫长的信息素紊乱期。

　　陌生的Omega 3型信息素占据了每一滴血液，对原生的铃兰气息展开绞杀，气势凶悍，所有器官都表现出了强烈的抗拒。何岸的身体是一座沦陷的城池，遍地杀戮与战火，体温不受控制地烧到了四十度，味觉、嗅觉一度丧失。有那么几天，他甚至觉得自己和整个世界切断了联系，灵魂蜷缩在灼热的身体内部，陷入了无休止的缠斗，过去那个熟悉的自己被一寸寸蚕食，又被一寸寸重新铸造。

　　一周后，替代信息素趋于稳定，状况才稍有好转。

　　他瘦了很多，神情倦怠，对程修说想见铃兰，程修便把孩子抱来给他。可铃兰一见他就哇哇大哭，死活不肯被他抱。

　　幼小的孩子还不认得父亲的眉眼，全凭味道识人，何岸换了新的信息素，铃兰自然当他是陌生人，吓得哭嗝连连，温热的泪水鼻涕糊了一脸。何岸越哄她，她哭得越急，想与从前一样喂她喝奶，铃兰却紧抿小嘴，碰也不稀罕碰，宁可捧着冰凉的空奶瓶干吸。

　　前些天信息素最紊乱的时候，何岸痛苦不堪，却也硬撑着没掉一滴泪，此时面对认生的铃兰，反倒急红了眼睛。

　　主刀医生听闻情况，给了他一只深红色的玻璃香水瓶。

　　那是原生信息素的萃取液。

　　手术前，主刀医生翻阅了何岸的资料，发现他刚生完孩子，猜想更换信息素也许会影响亲子关系，便从原生性腺里提取了一毫升高浓度信息素，加入生理盐水稀释，以备不时之需。正是靠着这样一瓶小小的、还不足30毫升的稀释液，何岸每天往身上喷一点，才艰难地完成过渡，让铃兰熟悉了自己的新味道。

　　-

　　病愈出院那天，程修大包小包，提了四个旅行箱来接何岸——他们的下一站不是家，而是渊江机场。

　　按照协议，何岸只有一次躲藏的机会。被郑飞鸾找到了，就必须搬离渊江。

　　原先的那个家，他已经不能回去了。

　　至于程修，他在铃兰出生的次日就丢了工作，成了一位光荣的无业游民。作为被久盛老板亲自开除的助理，他自知难以在渊江生存，索性也买了一张飞往南方落昙山的机票，陪何岸与铃兰一起滚蛋。

　　何岸穿着呢绒大衣，戴着毛茸茸的围脖走出医院大门，铃兰在他怀中安睡，小脸蛋红扑扑的，像只熟透的毛桃子。

　　春节刚过去不久，街道的主色调仍是一片火红。情人节悄悄近了，娇艳的玫瑰开始装饰店铺，盛放的蔷薇花篮挂上了木头架子。底下行人摩肩接踵，气氛格外热闹。

　　何岸望着川流不息的人群，表情有些错愕。

　　程修问他：“怎么了？”

　　“我……”

　　何岸欲言又止。

　　他好像……嗅到了爱情的味道。

　　香甜的、苦涩的、激烈的、温婉的……各种信息素气味夹裹着浓郁的爱意在周围流淌，如同置身于一家面包烘培店，刚出炉的糕点香气迷人，仔细一闻，还分辨得出焦糖、芝士、牛奶与草莓的味道。

　　二十多年以来，他第一次感受到真正的信息素交流。

　　每个路人的眉目都比从前鲜活、神态都比从前雀跃，就像一幅褪色的旧画卷重新染上了斑斓的色彩，显出了它真实的模样。

　　一个英俊的Alpha从旁边经过，向他投来和善的微笑。何岸一紧张，回以僵硬的笑容。

　　他觉得自己笑得很丑，可Alpha眼眸一弯，竟夸了句“你真可爱”。

　　何岸一下就脸红了。

　　在今天之前，他根本不敢想象这样的互动会发生在自己身上——稀有信息素隔绝了情感沟通，旁人感知不到他，他也感知不到旁人。他活在枯竭的世界里，爱情是被保鲜膜包裹的一棵嫩芽，不枯不腐，却也等不到萌发的机会。

　　所以郑飞鸾才成了他的光。

　　100%契合的缘分，把全世界的光芒都聚焦了在郑飞鸾一个人身上，他是黑白照片里唯一一抹耀眼的亮色，何岸无法把目光从他身上挪开，更不敢想象失去他的世界会变成怎样。

　　可是现在，那束光芒开始向四周扩散，驱逐了沉积的黑暗。

　　光明中，无数美好的情感跃然眼前。

　　何岸这才明白，郑飞鸾不是独一无二的存在，只是Alpha中事业有所成、相貌又略好的一个，芸芸众生，如是而已。他甚至不需要刻意“放下”郑飞鸾，因为这个曾经牵缚他心魂的男人，正在大千世界的冲击下渐渐泯没。

　　生活不就应该是这样吗？

　　做一个普通的Omega，不高攀，不低就，像开饭馆的小圆脸那样，在属于自己的市井圈子里遇见一个同样普通的Alpha，平淡而幸福地生活在一起，共同把小铃兰养大。

　　“没什么，我挺好的……很意外，也很开心。”

　　何岸扬起眉毛，朝程修灿烂地笑了笑。

　　程修拦下一辆出租车，把行李箱整整齐齐码进去，然后拉开后座车门，利索地安装好儿童座椅。何岸回头看了一眼矗立的医院大楼，在铃兰胖乎乎的脸颊上亲了一口，弯腰坐进车里，踏上了通往落昙山的旅途。


	14. Chapter 14

 

　　九个月后，周一。

　　早晨七点四十，渊江市中心商圈。

　　地铁枢纽人潮交织，衣着考究的职业白领们乘梯而上，涌至十字路口，在信号灯由红转绿的那一秒粗绳解股，散向了四面八方。

　　作为地标建筑的久盛双子塔矗立在商圈中央，玻璃外墙高达三百米，反射着初升日光。

　　大清早的，东塔五十五层就弥漫开了令人胸闷的低气压。职员们好不容易抓住周末喘了口气，现在又个个如临大敌。在茶水间碰面时，他们默然不语，仅仅以眼神和动作交流心情——有的抿唇摇头，有的叹气耷肩，谁也没开口说话，却百分百理解对方的痛苦。

　　电梯门打开，服务生推着满满一车鲜花出来，沿途留下了一走廊馥郁的香气，也没让这些丧气冲天的员工们恢复一丝活力。

　　因为再过二十分钟，天下第一难伺候的郑飞鸾就要露面了。

　　-

　　七点四十一分，一声尖利的叱骂打破了沉闷的空气。

　　只见一个身穿白色套裙、肩挎小香包、手拿纸杯咖啡的姑娘拦在鲜花小推车前头，眼珠圆瞪，柳眉倒竖，正气势汹汹地与服务生隔车对峙。

　　“那不是俞助理吗？”员工甲窃窃私语，“郑总还没来她就疯了？”

　　员工乙：“成天跟在郑总身边，想不疯也难啊。”

　　俞助理，单名一个乐字，女性beta，渊江大学酒店管理硕士。她做事左右逢源、八面玲珑，九个月前破格提拔到总部，顶替了程修的私人助理职位，也正是她抱着一束小熊向日葵，代表郑飞鸾探望了何岸与铃兰。

　　本以为这次升职是天上掉馅饼，从此成名在望，平步青云，谁知好日子过了没几个月，她所仰慕的郑总忽然性情大改，变得蛮不讲理，事事挑刺，再细致周到的工作也能挑出一大串错误来，经常骂得她狗血淋头还不敢争辩。

　　踩着刀尖一路走到今天，上班已经苦过十八层炼狱。

　　此时此刻，俞乐犹如一只拦路虎，八厘米细高跟深深扎进地毯里，鞋尖翘起，用力抵住了鲜花小推车的万向轮。

　　“你们采购部经理听不懂人话吗？我口头加书面一共强调了十八次，玫瑰不要、百合不要、绣球不要，什么桔梗、鸢尾、满天星，但凡这上面列出来的……”她从小香包里掏出手机，刷刷翻找备忘录，一屏幕扇到了服务生脸上，“通！通！不！要！”

　　服务生敏捷一闪，才免遭被拍扁鼻子的厄运。

　　他脾气也差，当面怼了回去：“俞助理，您信也好，不信也好，今天锦源双子塔一层到八十层供应的所有鲜花，每一种都在这里了，连顶楼的黑郁金香特供都破例给您抽了一枝。您要是还不满意，我们采购部是帮不上忙了。”

　　“这和上周五的破花有什么区别？！”

　　细高跟又踩深一厘米，险些啪叽折断。

　　服务生直翻白眼：“俞助理，我知道您是郑总的人，但您也不能不讲理啊。这季度的客房、大堂、展会厅布置，花卉设计师已经全部定案了，我们必须按照方案采购，没有特殊情况，不能随意变更种类和数量……”

　　“特殊情况？摆在郑总办公桌上的花郑总不喜欢，这叫没有特殊情况？”

　　“以前不都这几种么，也没见郑总挑毛病啊。”服务生完全不当回事。

　　俞乐暴怒：“以前是以前，现在是现在！”

　　服务生：“那专门给您多买几种花，账目也拉不平啊。”

　　俞乐几乎抓狂了：“拜托，我要的是十枝花，不是十车花！合理损耗会算吗，不会算的话让会计把证撕了，今天就离职！”

　　她抬腕一看表，七点四十四分，离郑飞鸾抵达还有十六分钟，顿时连争辩都顾不上了，把杂七杂八的东西全扔到小推车上，拔脚就向电梯跑去。跑了几步，她嫌高跟鞋碍事，脱下来拎在手上，光着一双脚继续狂奔。

　　-

　　围观了全程的员工甲表示不解：“为了一枝花，犯得着慌成这样？”

　　员工乙拍了拍他的肩：“你上礼拜出差，已经错过局势最新变化了——听说过一张厕纸引发的血案吗？”

　　员工甲：“厕……厕纸？”

　　员工乙像讲笑话一样讲给他听：“淮宁路那家锦程知道吧？上季度排名前三的模范酒店。周三在那儿开了一场新地标招商会，中场休息的时候郑总去了一趟厕所，出来以后二话不说，直接开掉了一个清洁组。经理连坐，降薪检讨，搞得怨声载道。你猜为什么？”

　　员工甲问：“为什么？”

　　员工乙：“因为备用纸巾架上的纸巾断口没折成等腰三角形，轴线歪了三十度。”

　　员工甲：“……”

　　员工乙一声叹息：“这事儿打个比方，就好比教育局长亲自罢免一个小学语文课代表。据说锦程的HR当时全乐了，还以为郑总在开玩笑，拼命奉承他幽默，差点整个人事部都给一起炒了。”

　　员工甲：“真同情他们。”

　　员工乙收起笑容，面色凝重：“还是先同情自己吧。郑总一年都去不了锦程几回，我们这儿他可是常驻。上周五就因为办公桌上一束花，他把俞乐活活骂哭了。消息一传出来，别说他桌上了，连底楼大厅的盆栽都修剪得干干净净，一片打卷的黄叶子都找不着。”

　　员工甲毛骨悚然：“这也太可怕了。”

　　-

　　电梯直降底楼大厅，门刚开一道缝，俞乐就心急如焚地往外冲，结果迎面撞上了一个女孩。那女孩背着帆布包，踩着平底鞋，没化妆，没胸卡，探头探脑的，一看就是来低层写字楼报道的实习生。

　　俞乐立刻张开双臂拦住对方，热情问道：“第一天来锦源上班？”

　　“是……是啊。”

　　女孩瞟向她手里晃荡的高跟鞋，忐忑地点了点头。

　　俞乐将那双昂贵的漆皮小高跟拎到女孩面前，笑容灿烂又亲切：“第一天上班建议穿高跟鞋，可以有效增强气场。这双是我周六刚买的，新款，四千三，跟你换脚上的平底鞋，好不好？”

　　十秒钟后，一道雪白的身影冲出了酒店大门。

　　俞乐穿着换来的半旧平底鞋，左眼看手机地图，右眼留意行人与信号灯，向东疾奔五百米，杀进了最近的一家花店。

　　“老板，这上面没有的，一样给我来一种！”

　　花店老板接过手机，看着备忘录里洋洋洒洒几十种花名，狐疑地瞟了俞乐一眼：“这些全不要？小姑娘，你找茬吧？”

　　俞乐打开皮夹，摸出一叠红钞，“刷”地在指间展成了扇形：“一样一朵，一朵一百，有多少拿多少！”

　　只要郑飞鸾高兴，砸他几千又何妨。

　　花店老板乐得嘴角抽搐，三两下撩起了袖子：“你等着，我这就给你找啊。”

　　墙上时钟一圈又一圈旋转着指针，花店老板一朵又一朵慢悠悠地找花。俞乐脑内的定时炸弹亮起了红灯，开始尖锐鸣叫。她急得连催了好几趟，花店老板还是不紧不慢地对着备忘录翻来滑去，三分钟才摘五朵。

　　这样下去，必死无疑。

　　俞乐终于熬不住了，一把夺回手机，拨出了一个她曾经不屑理睬的号码。

　　-

　　铃声响起的时候，程修正在落昙镇的一家小客栈里给铃兰揉脚丫子。

　　落昙镇是一座慢节奏的南方小镇，东临日升海，西傍落昙山，以夏季夜昙乍现闻名全国。眼下临近初秋，最后一波花期正好过去，镇上游客稀少，大清早安安静静的，枝叶间偶尔三两声轻悄的鸟啾，连瞌睡虫都吓不走。

　　昨晚铃兰哭哭唧唧闹了一宿，何岸便抱着她哄了一宿，将近天亮才睡下。程修怕吵到他补眠，主动承担起干爹的职责，把容光焕发的小美妞抱到了院子里。

　　阳光暖融融的，不凋的九重葛爬满了秋千架。花朵洁白，每一瓣都在风里翻摇。

　　小铃兰已经十一个月大了，长出了一头细软的卷发，正好可以扎起一束小萌辫，月牙儿似的翘在脑袋上。竹编摇篮晃悠悠，她抱着温热的奶瓶坐在里头，叼住奶嘴，腮帮子一鼓一瘪地努力吮吸。偶尔喝急了，围兜上便湿透一大片。

　　秋千架顶上蹲着一只橘猫，体型肥硕，垂着一条粗尾巴，正透过藤花的空隙打量铃兰的一举一动，守护它可爱的小公主。

　　这只橘猫大名“六百六十斤”，昵称“六百六”，是青果客栈的镇栈神兽。

　　何岸、程修与铃兰还没搬来的时候，六百六就已经很出名了。它和它的九重葛秋千一起入镜过落昙镇的形象明信片、文青们的图文博客和旅游杂志，许多人都知道：青果客栈有一只慵懒的大胖猫，喜欢霸着自家的秋千，从不给人挪屁股。

　　直到那一天，何岸带着铃兰来了。

　　铃兰来的第一天，六百六就把自家的秋千给压塌了。

　　客栈老板是个实干派Alpha，见秋千塌了，立马取出榔头敲敲打打，没几下就给修好了。谁知第二天一起床，半拉子木板又拖在了地上，另一端的绳子空空荡荡——断口粗糙，分明是被利齿咬断的。

　　六百六气定神闲地蹲在旁边甩尾巴，琥珀色的圆眼里闪过一寸狡黠的光。

　　客栈老板不再试图修复秋千，而是拆掉它，换上了一只竹编摇篮，还在里面铺好了柔软的被褥。

　　就这样，六百六将它心爱的秋千当做见面礼，送给了它更心爱的小铃兰。

　　-

　　因为这只灵性与脂肪同在的胖猫，还有它善良的Alpha铲屎官，何岸在落昙镇定了居。

　　一个淳朴且浪漫的环境总是能在潜移默化中改变人的心态，九个月以来，程修已经习惯了落昙镇的闲适，突然接到一通来自渊江市的电话，好比一根电钻专挑周末清晨破墙，每个字都聒噪至极。

　　“程修程修，你知道郑总喜欢什么花吗？”

　　俞乐在那头焦急万分。

　　程修拖来一把饱经沧桑的破藤椅，惬意地躺了上去：“郑飞鸾喜欢什么花？我不知道啊。”

　　顺手揉了揉铃兰的小脚丫。

　　铃兰正在奋力啜奶，吭哧吭哧的。嘴巴不得劲，四肢便配合一齐用力，脚丫子软扑扑地直往程修掌心里蹬。

　　说实话，程修一点儿也不想搭理俞乐。

　　被郑飞鸾开除后，他曾想友善地给予下任助理一些忠告——毕竟郑飞鸾情况特殊，不是一个难度恒定的boss，极可能在未来的某一天化身恶魔，需要尽早准备。但俞乐自视甚高，既不问他被开除的原因，也不问他郑飞鸾的性格特点，直接走马上任，还当面嘲讽程修不懂得把握机会，将这么好的职位拱手让人。

　　程修几乎呕血，却没跟她争辩。

　　那会儿何岸还生死未卜地躺在医院里，铃兰也没出新生儿监护室。他要操心的事太多，没那份闲心回击对方的挖苦。

　　万万没想到，这位牛逼上天的俞助理也只撑了九个月。

　　他问俞乐发生了什么，俞乐说从上周起，郑飞鸾就无缘无故看桌上的插花不顺眼，连换了十几枝都不满意，又说不出究竟喜欢什么花。折腾到后来竟勃然大怒，丢下一句：这点小事都办不妥，下周结薪走人吧。

　　程修一听，就知道事情大发了。

　　他跟在郑飞鸾身边四年多，深知这个人是典型的企业家性格，抓大局，不拘小节，类似办公桌插花之类的小东西根本就入不了他的眼——有一回程修心血来潮，往花瓶里插了一头蒜，郑飞鸾看到了也没说什么，以至于程修根本不知道他对花卉竟是有偏好的。

　　事实上，除去涉及何岸的部分，程修几乎挑不出郑飞鸾的过失。

　　如果连一朵无关紧要的花都能激怒郑飞鸾，这就意味着郑飞鸾的情绪早已脱离控制，不足以支撑他理性地处理任何一件更宏观的事了。

　　这下真的要完。

　　“唉……”

　　程修忍不住叹了口气。

　　俞乐听见他叹气，顿时更慌了：“程修，你再想一想，仔细地想一想，有没有什么花是他以前提过、夸过、买过的？今天要是再找不出一枝合眼缘的，我就要被开除了！你见过因为一枝花被开除的助理吗？”

　　程修乐了。

　　因为一枝花被开除，这有什么好奇怪的？

　　郑飞鸾脾气最暴躁的时候，还开除过一脚油门下去起步太快的司机、煲汤时剩了一片姜没捞干净的厨子、装订文件扎出四个孔太难看的秘书，以及救了他的Omega和女儿两条命的前助理。

　　伴君如伴虎。

　　这种日子，往后还多着呢。

　　程修打了个呵欠，懒洋洋地说：“俞乐啊，不是我不告诉你，是我真没印象了。我跟了郑总这么多年，从来就没听说过他喜欢什么花……”

　　说到这里，程修突然打住了。

　　小铃兰正坐在摇篮里，一边抱着奶瓶吮吸，一边用乌黑明亮的眼睛注视着他。


	15. Chapter 15

 

　　铃兰。

　　答案呼之欲出，就这么俏生生、水灵灵地坐在眼前，他怎么没想到呢？

　　程修一瞬间疑惑全消，心情明朗，以至于产生了一种大仇得报的愉悦感——你郑飞鸾再牛逼，也得提线木偶一样被何岸的信息素牵着鼻子走啊！

　　他戳了戳铃兰鼓鼓的小肚子，逗弄她道：“宝贝，听见没，你那混球爸爸想你了。除了你，别的什么花呀草呀他都看不上。这叫什么？干爹教你啊，这叫‘嘴上说不要，身体很诚实’。”

　　只听“咕噜”一声，铃兰舒舒坦坦吞下去一大口奶，打了个响亮的饱嗝，秋千架立刻被一股浓郁的奶香包围了。六百六精神大振，粉舌头狂舔一阵鼻子，探头探脑地往下看，想弄明白究竟哪儿泼奶了。

　　俞乐还在电话那端一个劲地催促，程修让她稍等，然后捂住手机，低声问：“铃兰，咱们帮不帮混球爸爸？”

　　铃兰眨了眨乌亮的眼睛，没吱声儿。

　　她其实会说话了，会叫何岸“爸爸”，也会叫六百六“猫猫”，嗓音软糯糯的，咬字不太标准，有着婴儿独特的萌感。程修问的太复杂，她听不懂，就憨憨地冲他笑了一下，继续咬住奶嘴有滋有味地喝起来。

　　“铃兰乖，告诉干爹，咱们帮还是不帮？”程修又问一遍。

　　铃兰拧起了秀气的小眉毛：“唔？”

　　六百六终于寻到奶味的源头，站起来抖了抖毛，在秋千架上撅高屁股，舒展爪子，伸了个长长的懒腰，然后踏着木头柱子一跃落地。摇晃的大尾巴扫落一朵花，打着旋儿，晃晃悠悠飘进了铃兰怀里。

　　铃兰被吸引去注意力，认真摆弄起了掌心的小白花。

　　-

　　“跟谁打电话呢？我怎么听到铃兰的名字了。”

　　在六百六跃进摇篮的前一秒，一双手伸过来，把铃兰连带奶瓶一块儿抱走了。空摇篮兜住一只肥硕的六百六，划破一道潇洒的弧线，荡出去足有两米远。

　　程修火速挂掉了电话：“哦，没什么，推销奶粉的。我说咱家孩子母乳充足，离断奶还早着呢，用不着他们祖传一百年的营养配方。”

　　“咕？”

　　铃兰狐疑地看向程修，一双眼睛睁得溜圆。

　　何岸没起疑心，只是笑道：“瞎说什么呢，你看，铃兰都不高兴了。”

　　他轻轻拍了拍铃兰的背，边晃边哄：“咱们宝贝特别乖，不到半岁就断奶了，现在自己会喝奶粉，是不是？”

　　铃兰却很不配合，眼巴巴望着何岸平坦的胸脯，伸出小手扒拉两下，馋得“咕叽”直咽口水。

　　程修拊掌大笑，被何岸照着椅子踢了一脚。

　　-

　　出院已经九个多月了，何岸依然非常清瘦，没长多少肉，锁骨阴影很深。幸好他天生骨架小，瘦起来不至于看着瘆人。肤色也比普通Omega要白，介于健康与病态之间。纵是如此，与刚做完手术的那段时间相比，他的气色已经红润了许多，起码嘴唇不再是青白色了。

　　清早起床，他穿了一件对襟小布衣，袖口与衣角是蓝印花布，衣摆一圈毛糙的撕边，是落昙镇常见的民俗式样。头发没梳，末端疏懒地打着卷儿，还翘起一根呆毛，像个没毕业的艺术系大学生。

　　铃兰也穿了一条对襟小裙子，裙摆绣花，胸口一串彩漆珠，腕上一根五色缕。稍稍一动，银铃铛就清脆地响起来。

　　她平常爱闹，在何岸怀里却温顺极了，搂着奶瓶乖乖吃早餐，小辫儿也不摇了，像只被母猫叼住了后颈的小奶猫。喝到半饱时，她依依不舍地松开奶嘴，娇软地唤了一声“爸爸”，然后飞快地重新含住，生怕奶会漏光似的。

　　何岸笑着摸了摸她的脑袋：“慢点儿喝，不急的。”

　　程修把手机揣进了裤兜，任由俞乐一连串夺命连环call拨过来，震得他大腿发麻。

　　秋千摇篮还在空中大幅度摆来摆去，六百六扒着布垫子慌里慌张往外爬，想跳又不敢跳。程修顺手给它一把扯住，收获了一声感激的猫叫。

　　他随口问何岸：“怎么起这么早？铃兰昨晚闹成那样，屋顶都给她哭崩了，我以为你得睡到中午呢。”

　　何岸说：“睡不深，总梦见奇怪的东西，胃里也不太舒服，索性就起来了。”

　　程修心一揪：“又吐了？”

　　“没有，比之前好多了，停药以后就没再吐过，除了刚睡醒容易头疼，别的还行。”何岸温和地朝他笑笑，把铃兰抱高了些。孩子越长越沉了，他的力气不够大，抱不了多久就爱往下滑：“你呢？起这么早，又被戴逍的呼噜震起来了？”

　　听到这个名字，程修的脸色当场就臭了。

　　戴逍，青果客栈老板，六百六的挂名铲屎官，一个纹身布满右臂的粗犷型Alpha。性格特点是抠门，且极其抠门，目前出于省钱考虑，正与程修同住一个屋檐下。

　　提到这家伙，程修就气不打一处来，好比微波炉里焖鸡蛋——不是这秒炸，就是下秒炸。

　　他瞪着戴逍卧室的方向，恨恨道：“别提他，我这辈子就没见过更抠的Alpha，难怪三十好几都找不到Omega！跟他说了多少遍了，现在是旅游淡季，空房多，我可以收拾收拾搬到隔壁住，等旺季房间订满了再搬回来，大家也好井水不犯河水，相安无事——这要求不过分吧，不过分吧？他死活不让！还给我算了整整一页纸的帐，什么水、电、煤、家具折旧，连空气清洁都要加钱！我他妈是个Beta啊，我能有什么味道？！”

　　铃兰见他炸毛，忙不迭伸出小手安抚他，软软地、又慢慢地说：“不气呀，不气呀……”

　　“好好好，干爹不气，干爹控制一下情绪。”

　　程修捏了捏铃兰的小手，却还是气不过：“这种极品抠门的Alpha，对别人狠，对自己人肯定更狠，跟着他绝对不会幸福的！何岸，你是见过世面的人，千万不要着了他的道，说别说六百六了……”

　　他伸手一指摇篮，六百六正趴卧在里面，表情非常无辜：“他就是拿出八百八、九百九、一千零一来求婚，你也坚决不能同意，要连人带猫拒之门外，知道吗？”

　　“呃……戴逍他、他对我……”

　　何岸有些尴尬。

　　说心里话，他对戴逍的印象真的挺好的。

　　这个Alpha虽然做事粗糙，金钱方面也抠门，还没什么经商天分，差点把青果客栈经营倒闭，可是，就冲戴逍肯在客栈入不敷出的时候还收留他们这一点，何岸对他的评价已经接近满分了。

　　何岸说：“程修，你别老对戴逍有敌意啊。他给我们腾地方住是出于好心，不是为了追我……”

　　“得了吧，他就是想追你，狼尾巴都藏不住了，眼冒金光的，只差把你叼走洞房了！”程修伸出两只手，作恶狼状朝何岸抓了抓，“上个月我跟他夜聊，他本性毕露，把老底都漏干净了，说平生最大的梦想就是找一个软萌人妻系Omega当客栈老板娘，再生一个小美妞——哎，软萌人妻，是你吧？小美妞，是铃兰吧？别告诉我不是啊。”

　　“这个，嗯……”何岸卡住了。

　　他反复琢磨着那俩形容词，怎么琢磨怎么不对劲。

　　软萌人妻？

　　搞了半天，他给程修留下的印象居然是这样的吗？

　　不、不会吧。

　　-

　　这厢程修正在口头讨伐戴逍，那厢六百六围魏救赵，趴在摇篮里朝天嚎了一嗓子，意思是别聊了，快给老子备饭。程修嘴角往下一撇，嫌弃地骂了句“我又不是你主子”，手脚却不听使唤，殷勤地盛猫粮去了。

　　铃兰“咕咚咕咚”喝光剩下的奶，朝何岸晃了晃空瓶。

　　何岸夸她，她便邀功似的说：“看丫丫。”

　　她刚学会说话，词汇量还不多，“丫丫”就是小鸭子的意思。客栈外头新生了一窝斑嘴雏鸭，铃兰每天雷打不动，吃完奶就要看鸭子。

　　何岸抱她走出客栈，门口是一条波澜幽微的小河，不宽，也不深，一篙子下去才湿半截头，颜色绿而清透，像一卷抛向远方的碧绸。对面是落昙镇有名的“雅闻一条街”，酒吧、茶舍、印染作坊、绣花裁缝铺、工艺品小展馆一字排开，除了酒吧夜间吵闹，别家都挺文艺。

　　河上架着一座石拱桥，每天清晨，何岸都会抱着铃兰站在石砌栏杆边，看一群鸭子摇摇摆摆游水。

　　游了一会儿，母鸭跳上了青石台阶，绒毛未褪的小鸭子也跟着一只一只扑腾上来，齐齐抖干净羽毛上的水花。

　　铃兰指着它们说：“丫丫！”

　　何岸纠正她：“鸭——子——”

　　铃兰还不会发“子”这个音，努了努嘴，又说：“丫丫！”

　　“嗯，丫丫。”

　　何岸疼爱女儿，每天只纠正一遍。


	16. Chapter 16

 

　　他们到落昙镇的第一天，就是在这座桥上被戴逍捡走的。

　　那会儿铃兰比现在还小一圈，不会说话，吮着一只安抚奶嘴偎在何岸怀中。程修一个人拖着三只沉甸甸的行李箱走在前头，挨家挨户找落脚的地方。

　　落昙镇有近百家客栈和青年旅社，但辛辛苦苦折腾了一上午，愣是没找到一家愿意收留他们的，都说怕婴儿吵闹，影响其他客人。

　　何岸知道，这都是托词。

　　真正的原因是他们现金不宽裕，没法一次性交齐房租，必须靠打工抵偿一部分租金——程修还好，他一个相貌端正的Beta，拿着久盛四年的工作履历，在落昙镇算得上大材小用。

　　但何岸呢？

　　何岸是个Omega，早早地被人标记了，带着个没断奶的孩子，又逢大病初愈，体格瘦薄得像一片纸，病怏怏的，哪家老板愿意给他一份工作？

　　那天中午太阳毒辣，在被第十五家客栈拒绝以后，何岸虚弱得嘴唇发白，实在走不动路了。程修便留下行李，让他抱着铃兰在桥边休息，自己租来一辆廉价单车，骑遍整座镇子找住处。

　　铃兰眼尖，发现了岸边一群梳洗羽毛的鸭子。

　　当然了，并不是今天的这一群。

　　大鸭们衔羽整理，姿态优雅，雏鸭们则挤在一块儿，拱作毛茸茸的一团鹅黄。铃兰正看得聚精会神，半路突然杀出来一只橘黄大猫，身手矫捷，行径恶劣，径直跃入鸭群之中，赶得鸭子四散逃窜，纷纷扑翅入水。

　　铃兰吓坏了，揪住何岸的衣领就是一顿嚎啕大哭。

　　她一哭，旁边一扇木门应声而开，从“青果客栈”的招牌底下走出一个健硕的Alpha来，穿着工字背心，趿拉着人字拖，手捧一碗变态辣牛肉方便面。他看了看桥上涕泪交加的铃兰，又看了看桥下威猛霸气的橘猫，立刻板起脸，严厉呵斥：“六百六，上来！”

　　橘猫鸟都不鸟他，继续守在青石板上欺负鸭子，一副我行我素的大爷样。

　　Alpha被自家祖宗当成空气，面上无光，一双筷子在空中比划两下，朝何岸赔笑：“我家猫成精了，实在管不住，对不起啊。要不……你带着孩子进来坐坐？”

　　-

　　五分钟后，何岸坐在了青果客栈的花荫下。

　　藤椅，木桌，温奶茶，铃兰还摇着一枝小蓝花。

　　Alpha把大号行李箱一只一只扛进来，并排码在廊檐下。日头火烫，他刚吃完重辣面就干体力活，淌了一身热汗，发达的臂膀肌肉油光发亮，信息素也不可避免地弥漫到了空气中。但他没有乘人之危，信息素味道非常纯净，不含性挑逗的成分。

　　何岸被强大而友善的Alpha安抚，头疼缓解了不少。

　　Alpha搬完箱子，作了一番简单的自我介绍：大名戴逍，主职摄影师，兼职潜水教练，同时也是这家青果客栈的老板。

　　何岸抱着一丝渺茫的希望提及了自己无处可去的困境，戴逍二话没说，起身打开一扇房门，问他：“这间行不行？”

　　这是一间朝南的卧室，宽敞，整洁，大面积铺洒阳光，还点缀着昙花主题的墙绘装饰。位置在一楼，免去了上下楼梯的麻烦，又远离大门，不受临河酒吧打扰，一看就是全客栈最好的房间。

　　何岸受宠若惊，忙说不用这么高待遇，给张床就好。

　　戴逍笑道：“千万别客气。我这客栈你也看见了，没什么生意，空房多，别说一间，给你腾十间都不算问题。你要是心里过不去呢，平常就带着女儿多出去兜两圈，我的生意自然就来了。老实跟你说啊，最近镇上风气太差，家家客栈都在拼猫。六百六越来越胖，还消极怠工，根本拼不过别人家软绵绵的奶猫。我得另辟蹊径，开创一条全新的揽客路线。”

　　何岸还想说些什么，戴逍又道：“放心，不会让你俩白吃白住的，有空帮我拾掇拾掇院子，打理打理花草，剪剪枝、浇浇水，就当付租金了。”

　　戴逍性情爽快，几句话敲定长住事宜，掏出手机，把主题房的状态从“接受预订”改成了“已被预订”。改完之后又想了想，索性直接下架了。

　　“我、我还有个同行的朋友，是个beta。”何岸记起奔波在外的程修，忙问，“他能和我们一起住吗？”

　　戴逍闻言，眼底闪过了一道算计的精光，随即恢复如常，慷慨道：“没事，尽管来住。”

　　-

　　半小时以后，接到消息的程修气喘吁吁赶到了。

　　他流了一脖子热汗，皮肤晒得通红，挥舞着一片随手捡来的叶子当蒲扇，仿佛一只深山来的野猴儿。当时何岸陪铃兰午睡去了，偌大的院子里只有戴逍一个人。

　　戴逍也没闲着，手持刨刀，架起一块约莫两米长的旧木板，正在流畅地削磨板面。

　　程修眉眼带笑地向他打招呼，又道了谢，问他自己住哪间房。戴逍抬头看了他一眼，面无表情，回头指着楼梯下方一间看起来就寒掺的屋子说：“你跟我挤一挤。我房里还有空地，够给你支张床的。”

　　程修的笑容凝固了：“为什么？”

　　戴逍很诚实：“省钱。”

　　“那何岸凭什么有单间？”

　　戴逍动作一顿，搁下宽刃刨刀，用一种“你是不是弱智”的目光看着程修：“因为他是Omega。”

　　成年Omega和成年Alpha睡一间房，相当于一块嫩羊肉端到虎口旁，定力再好也得滚到床上去。问出这么弱智的问题，程修感觉自己像个傻逼。

　　他挠了挠脖子，内心还是十分抗拒和一个初次见面的Alpha同居。

　　Alpha这类生物强势又野蛮，老爱胡乱释放信息素。程修虽然不像Omega那么敏感，却也有自我保护意识，没摸清对方的底细就草率答应，跟冒冒失失搬进狼窝没多大区别。他就说：“那你也给我腾个单间呗，反正你这客栈……”

　　他环顾了一圈：“入住率也不高。”

　　戴逍立马黑了脸。

　　他的客栈确实快倒闭了，但这事属于自黑可以、黑我滚出的类型。程修这么一戳痛处，他粗声粗气：“哼。”

　　程修：“不、不行吗？”

　　“不行。”戴逍断然拒绝，“我一个人住得好好的，肯牺牲隐私送你张床位已经够良心的了，别得寸进尺。”

　　他啧啧两声，赏给程修一个不识趣的鄙夷眼色，抄起刨刀继续干活。卷木花一层一层往脚边堆积，蓬松薄软，很快淹没了脚背。

　　他一边刨一边说：“你也别不开心，我这么跟你说吧，客栈里的每间房都是挂在网上的，少一间就少一笔收入。最近客栈竞争激烈，利润又不高，凡事都要精打细算，能省则省。我现在已经下架一间主题房了，要是再下架一间，今年肯定要亏得血本无归。你知道钱有多难赚，工商局那帮人有多难缠吗？

　　“再说了，我一个人挨饿没关系，我的猫挨不了饿啊。你进来的时候看见没，就那只——蹲在屋檐上特肥的那只，一天八顿饭，吃不饱就死命嚎，还去抢隔壁柯基的狗粮，把我的脸都丢尽了。就这只猫，不夸张地说，一年至少要吃掉我大几千块……”

　　戴逍口若悬河，头头是道，从六百六的食量讲到客栈的成本控制，从行业恶性竞争讲到实体经济泡沫，归结起来一句话：搭床可以，空房免谈。

　　程修听得一个头两个大，无奈举起了小白旗，服从分配。

　　戴逍这才拍拍工装裤站了起来，放下刨刀，扶正那块被削平的木板往地上用力一敲，震落了无数纷纷扬扬的细木屑。

　　他把木板挪到墙边放好，伸手一指角落的破屋，对程修说：“帮个忙，去库房再找几根差不多的木头出来，我给你把剩下的床板加工了——注意啊，挑霉斑少的。都是拿以前的旧床拆的，堆了好几年了，能凑出一张新床不容易。”

　　程修傻了眼：“什么？！”

　　戴逍看他少见多怪，粗声粗气道：“什么‘什么’？不做床，你自己掏钱买吗？”

　　“……”

　　程修仰望苍天三秒钟，挣扎着认了命，一头钻进库房挑床板去了。

　　-

　　住房问题得到“顺利”解决，当天下午，程修就拥有了一张量身定制的床——宽度一米二，长度一米八，半分不多，半分不少，只差没贴心地削成人形。躺上去翻个身，每块床板都跟要折了似的在那儿咯吱咯吱呼天抢地。

　　程修气不过，威胁戴逍：“我晚上翻身特别频繁，可能会吵死你。”

　　戴逍一脸无所谓：“你随便翻，比我呼噜声大算我输。”

　　“操。”

　　威胁失败，程修咬牙骂了声脏。

　　晚上两个人在僵硬的气氛中上床睡觉。程修闭目养神，躺着一动不动，旁边戴逍冷不丁说了一句：“我觉得，你一带二，应该干三份工。”

　　卧槽，要脸吗？

　　程修一屁股弹起来，劣质床板在底下发出了凄哀的尖哮：“一带二？铃兰还没六百六重呢，你好意思算一口？！”

　　“怎么就不好意思了，婴儿不算人啊？当人家干爹还不赚奶粉钱，你哪儿来的脸？”

　　戴逍市侩得坦坦荡荡，看程修的眼神活像周扒皮看包身工，恨不得当场刮下一层油水来：“你要是个Omega，但凡有那么一点可能性发展成我媳妇儿，我也就不收你房租了，最差也打个八折。但你看看自己，一个Beta，浑身上下没啥特点，长得还……嗯……”

　　“我长得怎么了？来，你说完，有种你说完！”

　　程修勃然大怒，一拍床板跳下床，扑过去就要弄死这个抠门还嘴贱的Alpha：“看不起Beta是吧？字母表上排得靠前点儿就拽上天了，要不要我背个倒序给你听啊？”

　　三秒钟后，他被反剪双手，麻袋一样“嘭咚”扔回了床上，腕上拿枕巾捆了个死结，挣都挣不开。

　　程修恨得眼珠冒火，边扭边骂：“还三份工，一份工你都请不起我！知道我以前月薪多少吗？”

　　戴逍懒洋洋打了个呵欠：“既然有钱，先把半年房租给我付了吧。”

　　“……”

　　程修一秒哑火。

　　戴逍乐了：“敢情人家是电子存折，你是嘴炮存折啊？”

　　“滚，我那钱都换成固定资产了。一百四十平米的房子，渊江市中心黄金地带，左手博物馆，右手话剧院，贵得要死，你赚的这点破钱连月供都不够。等那套房子卖出去了，我保证一次性付清租金……不，我要把你隔壁的客栈买下来，精装修，大减价，专门抢你生意。”

　　戴逍于是更乐了。

　　恶性竞争，不用我出手，镇上收保护费的混混马上教你做人。

　　程修没听到戴逍内心的嘲讽，以为他认怂了，火速享受起了报复的快意，讽刺道：“喂，你这么好心，该不会看上我家何岸了吧？听哥一句劝，别肖想何岸，他就算丧偶也轮不到你。知道他家Alpha活着的时候多牛逼吗？你们全镇客栈的房间加起来还没他家一栋楼多。”

　　“闭嘴吧，话这么多。”

　　戴逍抓起一床被子抛给程修，自己拿了俩耳塞塞住耳朵，翻身睡觉了。

　　-

　　住进青果客栈的第一天，程修就和戴逍结下了梁子。连何岸都没想到，两个性格这么好的人居然会彼此看不顺眼，搞得鸡飞狗跳。

　　程修因为一张床记恨上了戴逍，总爱挑些鸡零狗碎的事情向何岸吐槽，试图把戴逍描绘成一个镶进钱眼里的葛朗台，钢针都挑不出来的那种。偏偏何岸又知道，戴逍心地善良，是个非常招人喜欢的Alpha。

　　当戴逍身穿背心、露出花臂，宽厚的肩膀上驮着一只六百六的时候，画面奇异地违和，又奇异地温暖，让人无比留恋落昙镇的生活。

　　日子就这么细水长流地过了九个月，像一支卡农，重复着，重复着，逐渐就融入了少许美妙的不同。

　　-

　　今天没有六百六惊扰，鸭子们梳理完毛发，跳入水中，荡开一圈圈碧波与树影，钻过低矮的桥洞，集体朝镇东游去了。

　　“丫丫再见。”

　　铃兰挥了挥小手，向它们告别。

　　视野中央，一轮旭日从东方升了起来。朝霞是瑰丽的赤金色，天空渐趋明朗，雅闻一条街的店主们逐一卸下木板，开门营业，只有热闹了半宿的酒吧还在沉睡。

　　街角有一家书店，何岸曾经去过许多次。那儿卖插画集、烹调宝典、植物图册……唯独不卖印着西装半身像的商业杂志。属于城市的东西，偏僻的小镇上无人关心。

　　可是今天，何岸有些好奇了。

　　过了九个月安宁的日子后，他忽然很想知道，千里之外那座飘着烟尘与尾气的大都市里，那个驱逐了他的男人……现在过得怎样。


	17. Chapter 17

 

　　天色浑浊，烟尘呛鼻。

　　这是郑飞鸾清早打开窗户的第一感觉。

　　但事实上，天气软件显示今日气温适宜，体感舒爽，空气质量指数低于30；卫星地图中，渊江植被密布，绿色覆盖了80%的城市面积；社交圈一水儿的照片，随便点开一张就是无穷无尽的晴空碧水、鸟雀花荫。

　　可惜那个美好的世界只存在于别处。

　　它与郑飞鸾五感隔离，无法在视网膜上成像。

　　属于他的世界更像一张被无限锐化过的照片——边缘尖利，色调刺目，酸臭的气味分子被放大了数倍，争先恐后扑入鼻腔，生怕他呼吸到哪怕一缕清甜的空气。

　　从不知哪天起，强烈的感官不适就一直死死纠缠着他，如同镜片上抹不去的污浊，令人厌烦，偏偏无可奈何。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾关上飘窗，去浴室洗了个澡。出来时，床边已经摆好了一套衬衣。

　　高支海岛棉，那不勒斯手工定制，最好的布料与裁剪，穿上之后却不断摩擦着肩颈与手腕，产生了类似劣质亚麻的糙刺感。没等系完扣子，郑飞鸾已经忍耐不下去，扯开衬衣掼到床上，烦躁地踏进了衣帽间。

　　但是直到布料铺了一地，他也没找到称心如意的。

　　衣架晃动的巨大声响引来了张婶，她匆匆赶来，只见那个她从小照顾到大的男人正裸着上身站在衣帽间中央，肝火大动，手里还攥着一件Brioni衬衣。

　　她战战兢兢地问：“飞鸾，这是怎么了？”

　　郑飞鸾手一扬，那件衬衣犹如一块不值钱的抹布，被毫不留情地掷到了张婶脚边：“你就让我穿这些东西出门？！”

　　张婶吓得头也不敢抬：“飞鸾，我真的……真的已经按你的要求熨衣服了，柔顺剂也加了双倍的量，连裁缝都说……”

　　说他们找不出更舒适的面料了。

　　千篇一律，每天都拿同样的借口搪塞他，却连最简单的穿衣问题都解决不了。

　　郑飞鸾竭力按捺住怒火，随便拽了一件衣服穿上，冷冷地道：“张婶，你在郑家做了也有三十年了，父亲一直夸你尽责，才选了你过来照顾我，怎么一离开本家，你就不会做事了？到底是我的衣服特别难保养，还是我比不上父亲，可以随你敷衍？”

　　这诛心之论实在骇人，张婶一下子面色煞白：“飞鸾，你、你怎么能这样说话？我从小就最疼你，对你和对我的亲儿子没什么两样……”

　　“出去。”郑飞鸾寒声道。

　　张婶有苦难诉，只得委屈地离开了。

　　郑飞鸾系好七颗贝母扣，又抓起了一件熨烫平整的西装。衣物一着身，他就像被发红的烙铁烫了肩，额头爆筋，牙齿咬紧，几乎想把张婶喊回来再骂一遍——这哪配称做西装？！简直就是一件透气性奇差的雨衣！

　　布料沉甸甸地裹住躯体，汗液无处可去，在密闭的夹层间蒸发。闷热、潮湿、黏稠，还不如梅雨季节一床永远干不了的湿被子！

　　他攥着衣领，许久才缓缓呼出一口气，没让暴躁的情绪掌控自己。

　　-

　　餐厅里，张婶摆好了一桌子早餐，从清粥豆浆到可颂咖啡，中式西式一应俱全，唯恐不合郑飞鸾的胃口，但挑剔的郑少爷依旧没赏脸。

　　他端起咖啡喝了一小口，随即脸色一变，“呸”一声全吐了回去，然后将杯子往桌上粗暴一砸，头也不回地离开了住处。

　　什么咖啡豆才烘焙得出这种味道？

　　难喝得要命！

　　这个世界大约是疯了……不，一定是疯了。

　　张婶做的菜他从小吃到大，几乎可以说塑造了他对食物的一套评判标准，无论米其林三星还是藏于民间的珍馐美味都不能与之比肩。搬离郑家大宅后，他曾抱怨吃不惯新厨子做的饭，父亲便让张婶跟了过来，专门照顾他的饮食起居。

　　可即便是这养刁了味蕾的菜肴，也渐渐变得一顿不如一顿，以至难以下咽了。

　　每一天，郑飞鸾的生活都在相似的混乱中开始。

　　上个月是这样，上周也是这样，到了今天，衬衣、西装、早餐……这些他指出过十几遍的问题非但毫无改善，还愈加糟糕。所有人都劝他“平心静气”，他却不知道除了圣人，还有谁能“平心静气”地忍受这样的生活。

　　-

　　早晨七点半，黑色迈巴赫准时停在了楼底。司机拉开车门，恭敬地请郑飞鸾入座，然后回到驾驶座，发动了汽车。

　　他正准备出发，郑飞鸾突然道：“下车。”

　　司机猛打了个激灵，一句话不敢多问，立刻开门下车等在外面。不一会儿，又听郑飞鸾说：“上车。”

　　便诚惶诚恐地再次坐了进去。

　　这辆车的隔音效果奇好，内部极为安静，凝重的空气沉甸甸压在肩头，将司机吓出了一身冷汗。他忐忑不安，又不知郑飞鸾什么意图，只能挺直背脊，一动不动地坐在那里。

　　郑飞鸾的目光游弋在衬衣袖口上，一边以指腹轻而慢地摩挲，一边淡淡地道：“刚才，我看了一眼油表读数。”

　　司机神色大变，肩膀明显僵硬了。

　　“如果我没记错的话，连续三天，你来接我的油量都是10%，不足二十升。”郑飞鸾抬眼，一束凌厉的目光打在了后视镜上，“昨晚是我自己开车回来的，进库前注意了一下油量，不多不少，正好50%——那么剩下的40%一夜之间去了哪里？我需要一个合理的解释。”

　　他的语气极冷，司机打了个寒颤，哆嗦着说：“我……我不知道。”

　　“你不知道？”

　　郑飞鸾轻声重复了一遍，似乎觉得相当幽默。

　　司机魂都要吓出来了，慌忙道：“郑总，我……我说实话。其实每天早上我过来的时候，您的车都是、都是空油的。”

　　“空油？！”

　　郑飞鸾倏然坐直，死死盯住了司机的后脑勺。

　　司机吓得额头冒汗，大颗大颗汗水顺着鬓角往下滑：“对、对对对，大概从半年前开始，您的车……每个月都会空油那么两三次。我没啥准备，只好临时抽了点自己车里的油，偷偷给您的车灌上了。”

　　他咽了口唾沫，继续说道：“不过，不过打上周二起，您的车就是每天都空油了。我寻思着迈巴赫应该喝不惯便宜货，总不能一直灌低品油吧，就每天带一桶新油来。您的车油箱大，一百多升呢，我这小小的一箱油灌进去，撑死也只能到百分之十。”

　　话音一落，车内的气氛顷刻凝固到了冰点。

　　郑飞鸾紧紧按着烤漆扶手，手背骨节显露，腕部发颤，面色一片僵白。半晌，他才松开手，浑身如同虚脱一般往后靠去。

　　“走吧。”

　　司机系好安全带，胆战心惊地开上了路。

　　-

　　车子在街道上平稳行驶，郑飞鸾的心情却差到了极点。

　　车内太安静了，压抑得令人窒息，茉莉味的清香剂闻起来也比以往俗劣。他想吹一吹风，便把车窗打开了一道缝，谁知外头的汽车尾气抓住机会乘虚而入，不断刺激他脆弱的鼻粘膜。

　　他忍不住打了一个喷嚏，只得关紧了车窗。

　　车子开上了高架桥，远方的晨光无比刺眼，犹如一轮十二点钟高悬的烈日。江畔的摩天大楼隐没在层层叠叠的云霭里，玻璃墙面失去了光泽，黯淡、陈旧，仿佛落后了时代十几年。驶近市中心时，隔着一层单向玻璃，他看到了油腻的街道、污水横流的井盖，还有因为常年风吹日晒而褪了色的路牌。

　　这座城市没有一处是顺眼的。

　　若在从前，郑飞鸾根本不会留意那些脏乱无序的细节。可是现在，它们疯狂抢占视野，试图把每一幅美好的画面都驱逐出去。

　　他被迫收回视线，开始查阅今天的行程表。

　　时间槽的每一行都被塞得密密麻麻，红橙黄绿，零星才有几个能喘口气的白格子。他看着繁重的工作安排，无端的倦意忽而涌了上来，意识一阵虚乏，额头昏沉，眼皮微闭，几乎就要恍恍惚惚地睡过去——明明才睡完一场八小时的饱觉，体力应当是充沛的，可疲惫的感觉极其强烈，就像是……

　　刚熬了一个通宵。

　　不，不是的。

　　昨晚什么都没有发生，我在自己的床上一觉睡到了天亮，半步也没有迈出去过。否则，张婶怎么会一句也不提？

　　郑飞鸾以手捂脸，用力搓了搓酸胀的眼眶，逼迫自己打起精神来。

　　没关系的，这些熟悉的混乱与焦虑，我已经不是第一次经历了。之前对信息素一无所知的时候尚且顺利熬了过来，这一次，我没有任何理由熬不过。


	18. Chapter 18

 

　　七点五十五分，忙碌的周一正式拉开帷幕。郑飞鸾伸手紧了紧领带，整理好袖口与衣襟，目视前方，将自己调整到了最适宜工作的完美状态。

　　七点五十八分，车子驶入久盛双子塔一层，停在了宽敞的门廊下方。

　　等候多时的领班快步上前，拉开车门，以标准的八颗齿微笑迎接郑飞鸾，毕恭毕敬说了声“郑总好”。郑飞鸾俯身下车，一双皮鞋明光锃亮，不染尘灰，稳稳踏在了平整的灰砖上。

　　他大步走向门厅，目不斜视，经过领班时随口丢下了一句：“领带换个颜色。”

　　领班瑟瑟惴栗，飞快扯掉百搭款领带塞进裤兜，与同事交换了一个近乎绝望的眼神。

　　酒店内，一团乌黑的阴云裹挟着暴雨与雷电掠过前台，所到之处气压骤降。正在帮客人办理入住与退房手续的服务生们个个动作僵硬，下意识伏低脑袋，屏住呼吸，假装自己是静止的墙壁浮雕。

　　他们用余光偷偷追随郑飞鸾的身影，生怕动静稍微弄大点儿，那个要命的阎王就突然拐过来了——在这人人自危的时刻，只要郑飞鸾走到你面前，基本就意味着你的工作到此为止。

　　显然，阎王今天的目标非常明确，看都没看前台一眼，头也不回直奔电梯而去。可怜的前台们终于落下了心里的石头，该敲键盘的敲键盘，该递房卡的递房卡。谁想一口气没喘完，郑飞鸾眼眸微沉，脚步一顿，径直折了回来。

　　啪。

　　角落的五号前台正在为一位花裙姑娘办理入住，被那高大的阴影一笼罩，手指打颤，卡夹跌落在冰冷的大理石台面上，“叮当”一声轻响。

　　他慌忙低头：“郑总，对不起！”

　　郑飞鸾根本没看他，而是盯着那位花裙姑娘，从额头看到鼻尖，从鼻尖看到下巴，目光精锐犀利，像在寻找某样至关重要的东西。

　　花裙姑娘红了脸：“您、您好，请问……您有什么事吗？”

　　郑飞鸾道：“小姐，冒昧打扰。我留意到你身上有一种迷人的香味，闻起来清新自然，让人很舒服——是你的信息素气味吗？”

　　“啊，不、不是，我是Beta，信息素跟白开水一样，没什么味道的。”花裙姑娘脸更红了，语无伦次地冲他憨笑，“您闻到的……应该是我的香水味。”

　　“哪款香水？”

　　花裙姑娘被他的一张俊脸撩得心慌，死活记不起香水牌子了，窘迫了好半天，打开拎包手忙脚乱一阵翻找，居然奇迹般地找到了：“喏，这款！”

　　翠绿磨砂玻璃瓶，花篮型标签，一枝含苞待放的铃兰花斜倚在标签边缘，下方印着一行烫银花体字：Muguet des Bois。

　　铃兰木。

　　郑飞鸾接过香水瓶，按下了喷头。

　　一股细密的水雾弥漫到空气中，湿润、清爽、甘冽，如同某种奇妙的魔法，让世界恢复了原本温柔的色调。它是一幕一幕淌过玻璃的雨水，带走油脂与烟尘，留下一扇洁净的窗，还有雨后晴日里豁然开朗的景——瓦蓝重归瓦蓝，水绿重归水绿。

　　郑飞鸾望着香水瓶，指腹描摹过纤长的叶梗，几乎舍不得松开。

　　花裙姑娘就说：“这瓶、这瓶我已经用了大半了，也不值多少钱。您要是喜欢，我送给您吧？”

　　“谢谢。”

　　郑飞鸾没推辞，将玻璃瓶纳入了掌心：“经常住久盛旗下的酒店吗？”

　　他问得突然，花裙姑娘挠了挠头发，照实回答：“不、不常住。久盛太贵了，这次是公派出差，可以报销，所以才住两天。要是自己出门旅游的话，恐怕就……”

　　郑飞鸾点头表示了解，转身对前台服务生说：“帮我免去这位小姐的账单——免一年。”

　　“好、好的郑总！”前台火速领命。

　　然后他收起香水瓶，礼貌地向那女孩欠了欠身：“谢谢你的礼物。”

　　“不……不谢……”

　　花裙女孩目送着郑飞鸾远去，好一会儿才反应过来“郑总”这两个字代表了什么意思，惊讶地捂住了嘴。

　　-

　　上午八点整，郑飞鸾准时踏进了办公室。

　　从地毯到天花板，处处都打理得一尘不染，所有物品都按照他的喜好以最顺眼的角度摆放在了最合适的位置。桌上的细口瓷瓶里插着一束铃兰花，叶嫩花娇。俞乐提心吊胆地站在旁边，活像一个等候审判的嫌犯。

　　郑飞鸾看到铃兰花，神色平静，没像上周那样瞬间暴跳如雷。俞乐知道这是认可的意思，激动地握了握拳头：“郑总早上好！”

　　“早上好。”

　　郑飞鸾破天荒给了回应，那久违的绅士态度让俞乐足足三秒没回过神来。

　　“交代你一件事。”郑飞鸾拿出那只磨砂香水瓶，“在五十五楼工作的人，不分男女，每人都去买一瓶随身带着。我身边的其他东西，熏香、洗手液、清洁喷雾……但凡能换的，都给我换成这种味道。”

　　他发号施令向来不给理由，俞乐早已习惯，接过香水瓶说了声好。离开办公室时，她低头看了一眼瓶身上的图案，心里顿时一惊：

　　又是铃兰？

　　刚才她在花店给程修打电话，绝境中依稀捕捉到了“铃兰”两个字，如同抓住救命稻草，立刻买了一束最新鲜的碰运气，没想到瞎猫碰上死耗子，还真成功了。看样子，明天她得把花店的铃兰全买下来。

　　-

　　俞乐正盯着香水瓶出神，一股冷峻的Alpha信息素气味与她擦肩而过，七分犀利，三分骁悍，让人颈后发寒。她打了个激灵，条件反射地转过头，就见一个穿白衬衣的Alpha踏进了郑飞鸾的办公室。

　　瞬间，办公室内发生了一场无声的核弹爆炸。

　　两种迥然相异的Alpha信息素同时浓度暴涨，几乎要冲破空气、震碎玻璃。它们犹如两只被放归斗兽场的雄狮，难抑血性，完全不掩饰对彼此的痛恨。

　　俞乐当然知道来者是谁，捧着香水瓶迅速撤离了战场。

　　-

　　来访的Alpha身高超过一米八五，容貌与郑飞鸾七分相似。他单手插兜倚在门口，与郑飞鸾保持了最远的距离。

　　“你怎么来了？”

　　郑飞鸾靠在皮质椅背上，望着这位不速之客，目光沉稳且寒冷。

　　男人冲他笑了笑，抬起右手，松开了五指——伴着清脆的声响，一条流光溢彩的项坠从他掌心掉了下来，半空中被细细的银链子扯住，左右摇晃。

　　那是一枚晴水底翡翠，水滴状，尺寸约莫有鸽子蛋大。可惜的是，一道丑陋的裂纹将它从正中劈开，只剩一半镶嵌在碎钻基座上，另一半不知所踪。

　　郑飞鸾看到它，脸色霎时更加阴沉了。

　　Alpha收回项坠，揣进裤兜，狭长的眼睛微微一眯，轻笑道：“都是父亲的儿子，久盛的产业也有我一份，我怎么不能来？”


	19. Chapter 19

 

　　这个Alpha名叫郑飞奕，是郑飞鸾的亲哥哥。兄弟俩容貌肖似，身高也相差无几，理应是兄友弟恭的融洽关系，但久盛上至董事会，下至茶水间，谁都知道他俩不和。

　　因为久盛的继承人只能有一个，而他们碰巧都是Alpha。

　　在郑飞鸾出生前，郑飞奕一度是家中受宠的独子：Alpha男孩，7级信息素，浓度虽称不上顶级，但几大世家的同龄继承人中还没有能望其肩项的。所有亲眷都默认他会成为久盛未来的掌舵人，父亲也宠他宠到了极点。

　　就在郑飞奕众星捧月地长到了五岁时，他的Omega父亲再度怀孕了。

　　郑飞奕盼望能得到一个甜软的Omega妹妹，或者一个乖巧的Beta妹妹，可最终得到的，却是一个和他一样的Alpha弟弟，喜悦与慌乱同时在他心中激荡着——弟弟的信息素浓度会是多少？会超过7级吗？

　　不，不可能那么巧。

　　他如此笃信着，直到郑飞鸾出世的第二天。

　　那一天，一页信息素检测报告送到了郑父手中。郑飞奕至今都记得父亲欣喜若狂的表情，那份不加掩饰的喜悦就像一只凶蛮的拳头，无情击碎了他年幼的心。他怕得厉害，预感这世界或许要变了，便偷偷趁父亲离开的间隙打开了报告。

　　信息素类型：Alpha 482。

　　浓度：L9。

　　他徒劳地揉搓双眼，盯着那个可怕的“9”看了一遍又一遍。

　　一夕之间，迟到的Alpha弟弟带着罕见的顶级信息素，夺走了他已经拥有的和将要拥有的一切。

　　在弱肉强食的世界里，信息素就是Alpha赖以生存的杀伐利器，它的重要性对大家族的继承人来说尤其毋庸置疑——两个统治力与决策力不相上下的Alpha坐在谈判桌两端对峙，浓度低的一方永远会被浓度强的一方压制。

　　9级浓度，就是Alpha傲慢一世的资本。

　　在郑飞鸾的满月宴上，郑父公开了这个振奋人心的喜讯。消息传开后，没有人会再怀疑久盛光明的未来，当然，也没有人会再把郑家长子当做继承人。

　　郑飞奕从云端跌落到了泥地，失去了大部分宠爱与关注，只有他的Omega父亲一如既往地爱他。

　　成年后，郑父在久盛为他保留了一席之地，供他历练。可这些资源与一个Alpha的野心相比实在少得可怜，倒不如说是看在父子情面上的施舍。

　　一支箭练不出一个好弓手，十个兵带不出一个好将军，郑飞奕怎么会不懂父亲的意思。他知道，如果哪天他自愿离开，父亲非但不会挽留，还会毫不犹豫把他那份也拨给郑飞鸾。

　　但他不甘心就此出局。

　　他竭尽全力地想要抓住一切潜在的保护伞，譬如来自Omega父亲的支持，譬如在暗中扶植一股属于自己的力量，又譬如……争取这根翡翠项坠背后的势力。

　　-

　　“我送给秦萱的生日礼物，为什么会在你手上？”郑飞鸾双手撑桌站了起来，冷声问道。

　　“为什么？”

　　郑飞奕哂笑，同时手一扬，只听玉石碰击一声清响，那碎坠子带着劲风砸过来，撞上桌面，险些因为力度过大而滑到地上去：“她一个二十出头的小姑娘，挑了生日当天向你告白。你呢？你对她说了什么混账话，自己不记得了吗？！”

　　郑飞鸾一惊：“告白？”

　　秦萱，对他？

　　秦郑两家是世交，郑家这一辈生了飞奕飞鸾两个Alpha男孩，没有Omega，秦家却有一个集万千宠爱于一身的Omega女儿，名叫秦萱，从小如蚌贝般养在深闺中，偶尔才由父母带来郑家做客。

　　上周末秦萱过二十二岁生日，单独约了郑飞鸾共进晚餐，郑飞鸾出于礼节，送了她一条翡翠项坠作为生日礼物。然而今天，这条项坠不仅无故易主，还裂成了碎片。

　　更诡异的是，他对郑飞奕所说的“告白”没有一点印象。

　　郑飞奕站在门口，敏锐的目光打量着郑飞鸾，试图从他惊愕的表情中挖掘出尽可能多的信息。良久，他慢慢勾起了唇角，笑道：“不记得了？那么其他的还有印象吗？比方说，你亲口要她放弃痴心妄想，因为你说，你已经结婚了，还有了一个快满周岁的女儿？” 

　　快满周岁的女儿？！

　　郑飞鸾如遭雷击，霎时瞳仁收缩，几乎用去十成定力才稳住表情。

　　“……又比方说，她当着你的面砸了项坠，你却一句安慰不给，甩手走人，把她一个人扔在餐厅里，没结账，没留车，最后还是老秦家派人接回去的。”

　　郑飞奕故意说得很慢，一边说，一边留意郑飞鸾的反应。郑飞鸾沉默着与他对视，漆黑的双眸像一口不透光的深井，隐藏了剧烈的情绪波动。

　　他不能反驳。

　　尽管他对哥哥所说的全无印象，但他心里清楚，这些极有可能是真的。

　　把何岸驱离渊江以后，寻偶症并未如期好转，反而仍在频繁发作。之前他还可以向程修确认行踪，现在程修被开除了，他又不愿向新助理透露真实的精神状况，于是一下陷入了茫然的境地：时常连自己也不知道流逝的夜晚究竟去了哪里。

　　他寄希望于信息素药物，可惜疗效甚微。

　　郑飞鸾敛下眼眸，不动声色地回忆了几秒钟，然后立刻意识到，周六那晚的记忆果真缺失了一大段——他不记得秦萱告白过，也不记得晚餐的后半程谈了什么，甚至不记得自己是何时结账、何时离席的。

　　记忆在某个暧昧的场景戛然而止，回想起来着实令人心惊：那会儿甜点才刚刚端上，秦萱坐在对面，脸色泛红，神态娇羞，手指忐忑地摩挲着项坠的银链子，似乎要鼓足勇气对他说些什么。

　　再之后的记忆，大片大片都是空白。

　　-

　　“据我所知，你在人前向来很有分寸，就算生气也能礼让三分。秦萱跑来指责你凶神恶煞的时候，老实说，我是一点也不信的。不过相比这个，我更关心另一件事：你说自己结婚了，还有个女儿，到底是什么意思？”

　　郑飞鸾呼吸一滞，绷紧了心里的那根弦。

　　“我很抱歉。”

　　“嗯？”

　　“我没有结婚，更没有什么快满周岁的女儿。周六那晚我临时有事，要马上离开，怕一两句话哄不好秦萱——你也知道，那丫头从小就被秦伯宠坏了，缠人得很，不编个强硬点的借口根本不死心。这事我确实有错，我会专程登门向秦伯致歉的。哥哥，劳您费心了。”

　　一番话说得真切诚恳，理由简单，却简单得合情合理。

　　郑飞奕是个心思缜密的人，犀利地察觉到了一处逻辑上的矛盾，正欲往深里推敲，对方突然释放出了强大的信息素气场，干扰了他的冷静。

　　兄弟对峙，他从来都是处于下风的一方。

　　事情陷入僵局，郑飞奕不得不终止了秦萱的话题，转而说道：“我这次过来，是有一个不太妙的消息要告诉你：最近你的表现太令人失望了，已经激起了不少人的愤怒。监事会一致认为有必要重审你的管理层资质，以免你继续损害久盛的利益。周五有一场临时股东会，父亲也会出席。从我听到的风声来看，就算他想保你也未必保得住。在其位，谋其政，权职握在手里不是拿来任性的，你务必好自为之。”

　　“我知道了。”郑飞鸾剑眉一沉，“还有别的事吗？”

　　“没有了，周一上班愉快。”

　　郑飞弈朝他咧嘴一笑，转身离开办公室，顺手带上了房门。

　　-

　　许久，郑飞鸾僵硬的肩膀才一点一点软化下来。

　　他抓起翡翠吊坠，银质基座温度瘆人，如同一块寒气直冒的坚冰，冷得几乎拿不住。他飞快拉开抽屉，将吊坠扔了进去。

　　五十五层的光线充沛，一束寸余宽的温暖日光照在瓷瓶上，阔叶里铃兰开了十几朵，花瓣雪白，因为沾了水，湿润处些微透明。他伸出指尖去碰，不慎抚落了一瓣。

　　小小的，薄薄的，躺在深色木纹间，像一个孤单的幼儿。

　　那个素未谋面的孩子……真的快满一岁了吗？她是哪一天来到世上的？是去年年末的某个雪天吗？

　　那一天，纷乱迷眼的白絮扑向了前窗玻璃，雨刮器以最高的频率摇摆着，在玻璃边沿砌出了一条凝固的雪簇，却怎么也刮不净漫天飞雪。

　　黄昏，光线晦暗，闷闭的小屋里一条染血的床单。

　　这就是他全部的记忆了。

　　-

　　手机一阵嗡鸣，郑飞鸾取出一看，三条新消息被前后推送到了屏幕中央：

　　现居地：落昙市落昙镇26号，青果客栈。

　　营业执照法人：戴逍，28岁，Alpha。

　　近照：[图片]。

　　他的身体猛地一僵，脸色微白。本想在主界面直接删除，可手指抖得厉害，反而划开了消息界面。

　　于是，他看到了那张随信附带的照片。

　　清晨的小古镇，曦光折射出一串朦胧的六边形光晕。石头桥上站着一个瘦弱的青年，背对他，怀里抱着一个扎朝天小辫儿的婴儿，露出一截又白又胖的胳膊，好似水里捞出来的白玉豆腐。

　　这就是他的女儿吗？

　　她叫什么名字，长得像谁，学会叫爸爸了吗？

　　她开口叫爸爸的时候，声音动听吗？

　　-

　　郑飞鸾正想着这些，突然神情一顿。他闭上眼，长长吐出了一口气，当那双眼睛再度睁开时，多余的温度已经从瞳孔中消失了。

　　他迟早会有女儿的，但不是这一个。

　　这一个，是她卑劣的生父违背了协议、带着某种不可告人的目的偷偷生下来的，不受欢迎，不被承认，甚至不应该存在。

　　郑飞鸾面无表情地删除了照片，然后，目光就不可避免地悬停在了界面顶端一个熟悉的号码上——他不知道这个号码的主人是谁，但他知道对方是一名私家侦探，而自己，至少是寻偶症发作时的自己，已经和对方联系了将近一周。

　　因为每天早晨，他都会雷打不动地收到一份调查报告。他会把这号码拖入黑名单，但第二天，它必定会重新出现在白名单里，如同一颗割不掉的毒瘤。

　　郑飞鸾往下拽了拽屏幕，昨晚的聊天记录多达五页。在交流过程中，自己以近乎威胁的口吻要求对方加快调查速度，还追加了一笔数额惊人的调查费用。

　　但清醒时，他对此没有一点印象。

　　除了再一次徒劳地删除、拉黑，郑飞鸾什么也做不了。

　　-

　　事情正在逐步往失控的方向发展。

　　监事会已经盯上他了，他坐的这把椅子一天比一天不稳。如果不能尽快解决问题，也许到了周五，这间办公室真的会易主。

　　郑飞鸾别无办法，只能打开通讯录，找到一个备注为“江祁”的号码，发出了这样一条短信：

　　今晚9点，诊室等我。


	20. Chapter 20

 

　　 “你真应该早点过来。”

　　穿白大褂的年轻医生推开诊室门，放下化验单，从冷藏柜中取出了一瓶10ml的透明药剂。然后拆开一支新针管，动作娴熟地加温、抽取、消毒，将药液缓缓推入了郑飞鸾体内。

　　静脉注射，针尖刺穿皮肤，先是细微的疼痛，然后是一阵奇异的冰爽感。

　　郑飞鸾闭眼躺在沙发上，放松肌肉，衬衣包裹的胸膛缓慢起伏着。药液软化了原先僵硬的血管，焦躁的情绪也随之一丝一缕散去。待一管推完，他这壶喧闹、翻滚、彻夜不得安宁的沸水终于冷却了下来。

　　“好好躺着，全身放松，心里别想事情。”

　　江祁拔出针管，扔进垃圾桶，顺手调暗了诊室的灯光，留给他一个惬意的休息环境，自己去旁边煮咖啡了。

　　喝完一杯咖啡后，江祁问：“舒服吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　郑飞鸾慵懒地应了一声。

　　江祁却神色凝重：“这是浓度最高的注射安抚剂，比之前的口服药高了18%，药效不长，24小时，还有成瘾性，我只敢给你用一次。飞鸾，如果我说，未来你必须依赖它才能正常生活，你能意识到严重性吗？”

　　郑飞鸾毫无反应，半晌才讥诮地笑了笑：“比起向Omega低头，我宁可药物成瘾。”

　　“这不一样！”江祁严肃道，“安抚剂用久了，心肺会产生慢性损伤。要是每天打一支，预期寿命会降低很多，但Omega的天然信息素不一样，它对你是百益而无一害的。”

　　郑飞鸾将眼睛睁开一条缝，淡漠地望向对方：“怎么，连你也打算劝我认怂了？”

　　-

　　诊室内骤然安静。

　　Alpha的自尊是一道高压线，Beta们从来不敢轻易触碰。郑飞鸾用这样的口吻一问，江祁纵有一万个胆子也被吓了回去。

　　但报告单上那条急转直下的红线实在太棘手，现在不讲清楚，今后只可能更糟。

　　江祁深吸一口气，谨慎地说：“以一个朋友的身份，我当然希望你能挺过去。可是以一个医生的身份，我不得不劝你接纳事实：戒断疗法在你身上失效了。这一份是刚出的信息素平衡报告……”

　　他扬了扬手中的纸：“你的状态还在持续恶化，而且是加速恶化，这说明：我们之前的推测过于乐观了。”

　　“什么推测？”

　　“关于成瘾性质的推测。”江祁回答， “我们之前认为你对那个Omega是表面成瘾，现在看来，很可能是根源成瘾。”

　　郑飞鸾倏然睁眼：“多大把握？”

　　江祁不敢粉饰太平，报出了一个极高的概率：“百分之九十九。”

　　-

　　所谓表面成瘾，指的是一种可以治愈的信息素依赖。它就像烟瘾，只要远离致瘾源，再配合一些替代药物，短则数月，长则数年，Alpha就能从Omega的信息素囚牢中解脱。

　　与之相反的是根源成瘾，它永远不能被治愈。

　　第一次结合标记时，Alpha在Omega的后颈留下了带血的齿痕，Omega则在Alpha的性腺里打下了一枚不可撤销的烙印。从此，Omega就成了烛火的芯、泉水的眼、Alpha的空气和阳光。如果哪天他消失了，Alpha会像一头失去藏身巢穴的野兽，一天比一天焦躁，一天比一天萎靡，直至丧失生机。

　　体现在检测报告上，“表面成瘾”的信息素曲线是逐步上升的，中途或有波动，最终会随着时间的流逝慢慢趋近正常值，“根源成瘾”则恰恰相反，它会偏离正常值越来越远，直到完全失去控制。

　　江祁之所以改变判断，就是因为看到了郑飞鸾最新的信息素曲线：从某个转折点开始雪崩式下降，离高危红线只差十一个百分点。

　　-

　　“你的这条线一直很平稳，如果是表面成瘾，多少也该出现一点上扬趋势了，但你的数值在一个月里跌掉了20%，按照同样的速度发展下去……”江祁无奈地摇了摇头，“到下个月的今天，你可能就没法坐在这里和我好好聊天了。”

　　“我会怎样？”

　　郑飞鸾以手撑颌，面无表情地问。

　　“你会一直处在寻偶期，从夜晚找到白天，拒绝休息。”江祁说，“依我对寻偶症的研究，你会不择手段地搜寻他，直到把他找回来为止，有些方法，甚至是现在的你都不敢动用的。”

　　“安抚剂呢，也没用么？”

　　郑飞鸾抬了抬刚打过针的左手。

　　江祁苦笑道：“相信我，到了那个时候，除了你的Omega，没有人能近你的身。”

　　郑飞鸾的指尖以缓慢的频率轻轻点着面颊。他垂眸沉思了一会儿，平静地做了一个总结：“没了他，我就活不下去，你是这个意思吗？”

　　语气极端冷淡，态度事不关己，仿佛谈论的不是自己的命运与生死，而是别人的。

　　江祁迟疑了几秒钟，点头说：“是。”

　　“那就看看没了他，我到底还能活多久吧！”

　　郑飞鸾无意再谈下去，主动终止了这次问诊。他抄起西装外套，拿起搁在茶几上的车钥匙，也不与江祁说一声告辞，径自过去打开了门。

　　在出门的前一秒，他停住了脚步：“江祁。”

　　“怎、怎么了？”

　　“如果他死了，我怎么办？”郑飞鸾冷不丁问，“你说根源性成瘾是无解的，那么，如果他死了，我岂不是得跟着死？”

　　江祁连忙解释：“当、当然不会了。寻偶症本身是心因性的，他不在人世了，你潜意识里知道不可能再找到他，寻偶行为自然就消失了，只不过……只不过失偶的精神痛苦，同样也很可怕。”

　　“有意思。”

　　郑飞鸾一挑眉毛，若有所思地笑了笑。

　　大约是他的笑容太冰冷，江祁联想到了某种恐怖的可能性，心中寒意直冒：“飞鸾，你问这个……是什么意思？”

　　“没什么意思，怕被Omega拖累而已。”郑飞鸾伸手提了提衬衣领口，沉声道，“你放心，我就算再不择手段，底线还是会守住的。”


	21. Chapter 21

 

　　离开诊所后，郑飞鸾去了一家江畔的私人会所。

　　鸟笼。

　　那里豢养着各色羽毛华美的小雀儿，黑目、彩翎、啁啾清亮，齐齐立在栖木之上，每一只的脚环上都系着一枚烫银名牌——只有入会的客人们才知道，这些并非鸟雀的名字，而是Omega们的名字。

　　郑飞鸾选了一只艳丽的绯胸鹦鹉，侍者取下鸟笼，毕恭毕敬地说：“您稍等，一会儿就给您干干净净地送过去。”

　　-

　　半小时后，一只小雀儿悄悄推门进来了。

　　他不着寸缕，裹着一条奶白色的羊毛毯子，一步一步踩着地毯靠近了郑飞鸾。后者正坐在落地窗边，手指支着眉心，半寐半醒，衬衣扣子一粒未解，还严严实实地系在那里，显然对今晚的性事并不热衷。

　　没关系，我会让你马上痒起来的。

　　小雀儿用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，主动在郑飞鸾两腿间跪下，解开裤扣，拉开拉链，以撩人的姿态衔住了那根腥红的巨物，一吮一嘬弄硬了，开始娴熟地侍弄。

　　他的技巧相当不错，郑飞鸾腰际一阵麻痒，撩开眼皮看了他几秒钟——腰韧臀翘，眼神热辣，确实是一个称心如意的Omega。养鸟的侍者说，这只小雀儿平面模特出身，性格带着点儿踩线的小娇纵，红辣椒似的，敢正面跟客人呛声，有一股别样的热情劲。

　　至少比那个乏善可陈的Omega招人喜欢多了。

　　下腹渐起酸热，郑飞鸾点了一根烟，往后靠在沙发上，享受起了久违的快感。

　　一团又一团白雾蔓延开来，混合着烟草味和Alpha的发情气味，狂野且迷人，让小雀儿飞快软了骨头。尖喙般啄人的小暴脾气还没亮相就不见了，他迷离着一双眼，以完全臣服的姿态跪在郑飞鸾面前，身体哆嗦个不停，腿根处不断有湿滑的粘液淌下来，几乎进入了假性发情状态。

　　他一边摆动腰胯，一边卖力地伺候郑飞鸾，唇舌滚烫，一股股热气喷在腥咸的性器上。可直到膝盖在地毯上磨破了皮，郑飞鸾还是没有要射的迹象。

　　“先生……先生……”小雀儿实在熬不住了，可怜地央求他。

　　没意思透了。

　　郑飞鸾伸手在玻璃皿边沿一敲，落下了一簇亮着红星的烟灰，然后抓起羊毛毯子，盖住了自己的下身和小雀儿潮红的脸。

　　“去漱口吧。”他冷淡地说。

　　小雀儿战战兢兢松了口，膝行着从郑飞鸾腿间爬出来，起身时两腿发软，脚下一个踉跄，差点没能站稳。

　　他匆匆去卫生间冲了冷水澡，用指甲拼命掐自己的掌心，好不容易才从发情的失态中解脱出来。一出卫生间，空气中浓烈的Alpha信息素就像一只饱含色欲的手，瞬间又撩得他面红耳赤、口吐热浪。

　　这样的Alpha……在床上一定很猛吧？

　　要是能当一晚他的床伴，被他压着插到高潮，该有多爽啊。

　　小雀儿心痒难耐，不甘心地等在玄关翘首以盼。郑飞鸾没扭头看他，依然维持着刚才的姿势坐在窗边，默不作声望着江面，吐出了一口烟。

　　他见郑飞鸾没有挽留的意思，只好抱憾离开。

　　-

　　夜空幽蓝，辽远的江水映着一轮圆镜般的月亮，离满月只差了一弧，就像刚才的快感，也始终离巅峰差了一步。

　　不，差了太多太多。

　　郑飞鸾今晚之所以来“鸟笼”，是因为离开诊所前，江祁问了他一个问题：“你上一次接受Omega的信息素安抚是什么时候？”

　　那时他才反应过来，自己已经将近一年没和Omega上床了。

　　他照样晨勃，硬度与尺寸都与从前无差，或许正是因为生理上太正常了，别处的异常才一直被掩盖在底下：他的欲望变得极淡，淡到近乎消失。过去一年，他参加了形形色色的社交场合，遇见了许多优秀的Omega，却没能产生哪怕一次想贴近的冲动。

　　就像是丧失了Alpha天生的捕猎本能。

　　江祁建议他找几个Omega陪床，毕竟天然信息素才是最优质的安抚剂，若是遇上了合缘的，养在身边也未尝不可。

　　所以他才来了这里。

　　但是，当小雀儿伏在他胯间示好的时候，郑飞鸾察觉到了一个更严重的问题——他对Omega的气息不再敏感了。

　　理智上，他知道小雀儿就是自己偏爱的那类Omega：漂亮，机灵，懂得识人眼色，眉宇间藏着一股独特的风情，伺候人的时候也够直率，所以短短几秒钟他就硬了。

　　只是后来，身体就像一壶永远温热却永远烧不开的水，不论时间多长，始终离沸腾差了一线。他渴望那种能攥住心脏的、窒息激颤的舒悦，小雀儿给他的却是一杯兑水的酒，太薄，太寡淡，喝空杯底也醉不了。

　　他想打电话问江祁，拇指缓慢地在屏幕上一个一个按数字，按到拨号键时，他眸色一暗，搁下了手机。

　　没什么好问的，无非就是阈值那一套：和100%契合的Omega做过了，敏感阈值提高，再和80%契合的做，当然满足不了。

　　江祁的回答他能猜个八九不离十。

　　是，道理太简单了，他都懂。他不懂的是，那个所谓100%契合的Omega就真能让他满足吗？瘦薄无趣的身体、庸碌怯懦的性格、受一点惊吓就哆哆嗦嗦白了的嘴唇——这样的Omega，哪一点能让他硬起来？

　　“鸟笼”那么大，乖巧的燕雀那么多，一只一只试过来，他总有机会找到契合的那一只。

　　-

　　当晚，郑飞鸾没有回市中心的公寓，而是睡在了会所里。

　　后半夜游轮归港，霓虹熄灭，喧闹的渊江等来了黎明前短暂的宁静。落地窗开在那儿，起风时，窗帘一高一低错落地飞扬起来，月光是亮透的乳白色，淌过丝质被褥，色调冰凉而洁净。

　　浮云明明暗暗，一点夜灯如瘦烛。

　　睡意朦胧间，床尾忽然往下一沉。郑飞鸾敏锐地睁开眼，只见脚边伏着一个样貌清瘦的Omega，裸着身子，皮肤白净剔透，瞳仁漆黑澄澈，像月光下一汪发亮的深水，每一纹波澜都勾着人的心。

　　Omega用膝盖跪着往前爬，半途惊觉郑飞鸾醒转，当即慌得不敢动了。因为突然停住的缘故，他打卷的发梢在耳边颤了颤，瞧着说不出的可爱。

　　“先生，我……”

　　他怕了，眼神里多了几分畏怯，肩膀一缩，变作一枝被人碰了叶尖的含羞草，敛下眼眸就急着往后退。

　　“别走！”郑飞鸾立刻撑床坐起，向他伸出手，温声唤道，“来。”

　　Omega僵住了，不敢后退，也不敢往前，惊慌失措间一抬眼，目光卑微得教人心疼。

　　这反应……太古怪了。

　　难道他不知道自己有多好看吗？从来没有客人夸过他吗？皎月勾勒出的肩膀、腰身与大腿，每一处的弧度都是完美的，像寒冬早晨第一层无瑕的新雪，馋得人忍不住想抚摸，又怕一不当心弄坏了它。

　　郑飞鸾紧盯着他不放，翻滚的热血一股一股冲至下腹，腿间一刹硬得发疼。

　　这是一只美貌而不自知的小夜莺。

　　也是他今晚的笼中鸟。


	22. Chapter 22

 

　　他倾身一拽，把Omega拖到大床中央，用结实的胸膛牢牢压住。

　　两人十指相扣，指根交错，软腻的触感竟比磁石更吸引人。他握了握，然后更紧地握了握，掌心冒出大量汗水，如同敷上了一层缠绵难舍的胶。

　　郑飞鸾深深望着他：“陪过别的客人吗？”

　　Omega瑟缩了一下。

　　“没有？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　“为什么？你这么漂亮，不该人人都抢着宠你吗？”

　　Omega微微张大了眼睛，目光里尽是困惑，分不清这究竟是善意的提问还是恶意的讽刺。许久，他才难堪地别开了脸，小声说：“我……我不好看的，没有人喜欢我。”

　　“胡说。”郑飞鸾笑了，“你哪里不好看？”

　　“哪里、哪里都不……唔！”

　　后半句“不好看”被封住嘴唇堵了回去，郑飞鸾收紧双臂，把人用力抱进怀里，在他的脸颊、额头、发梢落下了柔软的吻。他尽力与Omega的每一寸皮肤接触，几乎想粘在上面。

　　清甜的体香灌满肺腑，舒爽得连指尖都在打颤。

　　郑飞鸾喘着粗气，低头啄弄Omega的嘴唇，满眼温柔：“宝贝，你很好看。你身上的每一个地方我都喜欢，真的。”

　　情欲迫在眉睫，他热得大汗淋漓，只觉浑身都在油锅里煎熬，便掀了睡袍，腰胯一沉，将自己炽热的性器塞进了Omega腿间，让柔嫩的大腿皮肤裹住茎身摩擦。伞状顶端涨得鲜红，抵住会阴一路往下，靠近了热腻滑溜的入口。

　　“啊！”

　　尝试进入的时候，Omega突然肌肉发僵，挣扎着挺了挺腰，嗓子眼里漏出一声痛苦的闷哼，却竭力咽了下去。

　　郑飞鸾心里蓦地一抽，当即停下动作：“疼？”

　　Omega错愕地看着他，错愕中透着些许茫然。郑飞鸾伸手摸了摸他的脸，说：“疼了就告诉我，知道吗？”

　　Omega却像听不懂这句话似的，缓慢地眨了两下眼睛，好一会儿才结巴着跟他确认：“可、可以吗？”

　　“当然可以。”

　　郑飞鸾无奈地笑了，笑完后又蹙起了眉头。

　　到底是谁教得你这样如履薄冰，连疼痛都以为是自己犯了错，忍着不敢说出口？又是谁摧毁了你对容貌的自信，生着这样一张漂亮的脸还妄自菲薄？

　　在遇见我之前，你究竟经历过什么，你被谁伤害过？

　　郑飞鸾想知道答案，可眼下Omega正含着他的肉刃痛楚发抖，不是提问的好时机。他便一手撑在Omega身侧，一手探到两人交叠的下腹处，握住那根半勃半垂的东西温柔地捋动起来。

　　“先，先生……不要这样……”

　　许是从没被人这么疼爱过，Omega神色惊惶，一下子拔高了音调。

　　郑飞鸾当然不肯放开他，顾自用粗糙的指腹和手掌揉弄那根硬邦邦的肉棍，指尖偶尔擦过孔眼，拈起一丝晶亮的粘液。Omega飞快红了耳垂，开始小口小口凌乱地呼吸，手指难耐地揪着被褥，一会儿抓紧一会儿松开，眼眶都湿了。

　　“舒服么？”郑飞鸾问他。

　　Omega羞于启齿。

　　郑飞鸾便贴近了他的耳朵问：“宝贝，你叫什么名字？”

　　Omega应声打了个剧烈的哆嗦，字音全散在了唇间，只依稀听出是个“岸”字。郑飞鸾于是亲昵地叫他：“岸岸。”

　　“唔嗯……”

　　Omega不受控制地一缩后穴，把郑飞鸾咬得更紧了。

　　这么连着叫了几声，郑飞鸾忽然感到下身被一股滑腻的热液浸没了。他借机往前顶了顶，果然顺畅地插进去一大截。

　　他不由笑道：“叫几声名字就湿成这样？”

　　Omega低声呜咽，羞涩地伸手来捂他的嘴，被他含住指尖，舔了个喘息如绵。

　　-

　　凌晨三点，浓烈的Alpha信息素冲出敞开的落地窗，以露台为圆心弥漫开来，将整家会所笼罩其中，气势狂暴，带着十二分主动的敌意，彰示着这里正在发生一场香艳的、严禁被任何人打扰的情事。

　　与信息素的悍戾相反的是，它的主人奇迹般温柔，顶入Omega体内的过程几乎透支了下半辈子的耐心。

　　他怕Omega疼痛，每进一寸都给予足够的爱抚。可对方实在太敏感了，被舔得哭喘不止，唇也抖，腰也抖，两条缠在他腰上的大腿密密乱颤，白嫩的屁股动不动就猛缩几下，夹得他情潮迭起，残存的几分理智也快散光了。

　　Omega出了很多汗，乌黑的头发本来就带点儿小卷，被汗液一弄湿，发梢弯成了一簇簇猫爪似的尖勾，一下又一下抓着郑飞鸾的心窝。

　　郑飞鸾入迷般地低下头去，嘴唇一抿，含住了他耳畔的发丝。

　　还差一点点。

　　还……

　　他心一横，捧住Omega汗淋淋的屁股，胯部猛地一挺，把余下的半截全插了进去。这一下正好撞到了某个敏感位置，Omega猝不及防被送上高潮，口中发出一声羞臊的哭吟，攀住郑飞鸾的肩，抬起腰，性器抵着他的小腹，竟然就这么射了出来。

　　射完以后，Omega跌回了床上，上气不接下气地绵绵喘着。

　　他的体液不腥，带有一缕好闻的花香。

　　郑飞鸾忍着笑停了一会儿，等他匀过气来了才开始慢慢抽动，笑话他：“又弄成这样，你什么时候才能有点长进？”

　　“唔……”

　　Omega抓起枕巾，蒙住了自己绯红的脸。

　　不久之后，在一下又一下响亮的臀肉撞击声中，枕巾随着身体的剧烈晃动滑落到一旁，露出了那张迷失于情欲的脸。

　　-　　

　　曦光微亮，晨风游入窗户，吹开了一室铃兰香。

　　郑飞鸾靠在床头，臂膀搂着Omega削瘦的肩。怀中人正枕着他的胸膛浅眠，赤裸的身子躲进睡袍里，藏在温暖的羊绒下，只露出一双白皙修长的腿。他伸出手，拨开了Omega后颈处卷翘的头发——那儿有一枚新鲜的齿痕，是他今晚第一次射精时咬下的。

　　毫无理由的，郑飞鸾主动把一夜情过成了新婚夜，不仅标记了这个陌生的Omega，还用精液射满了他的生殖腔。

　　所以……他可能已经怀孕了。

　　想到这个可能性，郑飞鸾获得了前所未有的满足，无意识地扬眉笑了。他不动声色地把睡袍撩开一些，看向了Omega平坦的肚子。

　　再过几个月，这儿就会慢慢鼓起来，为他孕育一个可爱的、头发也有点儿卷的孩子。

　　或者两个、三个……

　　郑飞鸾被美好的想象蛊惑了，想拿一床被子兜住这只迷人的小夜莺，扛回去好好养一辈子。

　　他亲了亲Omega的额头，说：“宝贝，别在‘鸟笼’接客了，跟我回家，只陪我一个人，好不好？我有一栋山上的大房子，九个房间，还有一栋市中心的公寓，五个房间，只要你愿意，以后都是你的。我会请最好的厨师给你做吃的，请最好的裁缝给你做衣服。你就乖乖住在里面，想养猫养猫，想养狗养狗，什么都不用操心，没事过来找我撒个娇、让我抱一抱，怎么样？”

　　Omega一怔，身体发僵，像被咒术定住了。

　　郑飞鸾见他不吱声，又温声细语地问了一遍：“跟我回家，嗯？”

　　他一低头，Omega正好也抬起眼来看他，乌黑的眸子很亮，含着薄薄的一层水，像泪，却不够溢出眼眶落下。

　　“你要……带我回家？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“真的吗？”

　　“真的。”

　　“可、可是现在……”

　　Omega下意识朝露台看了一眼，突然往回一缩，惊惶地躲进了羊绒睡袍的阴影里，仿佛被朦胧的曦光灼痛了眼睛。

　　郑飞鸾感到不安，急切地问：“宝贝，怎么了？”

　　Omega严实地捂住了双眼，挡住了窗外可怕的曦光。他瑟缩在那里，凄声说：“我、我想跟你回家的，我一直都想跟你回家，可是……飞鸾，你看看外面，来不及了，来不及了，天就要亮了……”

　　天要亮了？

　　郑飞鸾一个字也听不懂，慌得要命，捉住Omega的手从脸上挪开，强迫他面对自己，追问道：“天亮了，所以呢？”

　　Omega久久凝望着他，眼里终于涌满了泪水。

　　他说：“天亮了，你就要醒了啊。”

　　湿润的嗓音被晨风一裹，拉向远方，朦胧得像一场失真的梦。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾猛地睁开了眼睛。

　　露台空敞，雪白的窗帘还和临睡前一样，在视野左侧忽高忽低地飞扬着。房间里没有一丝清甜的花香，只有蜡烛燃尽后冰冷而疏离的余香。

　　胸膛上安稳的重量不见了，他下意识拢了拢睡袍，却搂了个空。

　　是梦。

　　梦里飞来了一只完美的小夜莺，在他肩头停留片刻，又在晨光中化作一团云雾消散了。强烈的真实与虚幻产生了巨大的失落感，让他堕入了绝望的深渊。

　　就在某个微妙的瞬间，记忆交错，一幅几乎被遗忘的画面闪现在了脑海里：

　　小夜莺裹着一条薄毯子跌坐在床边，仰着头，满脸惊惧地看着他。而被那条毯子所掩盖的，是苍白的皮肤、斑驳的瘀痕、腿根处半凝半流的血，还有已然隆起的小腹。


	23. Chapter 23

 

　　画面一闪而过，郑飞鸾的血液瞬息降到了冰点。

　　他记得这个片段。

　　一年多以前，当他第一次在破陋的出租屋里醒来时，何岸就以同样的姿势坐在床边，裹着一条脏污的薄毛毯，惊慌失措地看着他。

　　可是记忆中的这张脸……为什么变成了小夜莺的？

　　郑飞鸾努力回想何岸的相貌，却发现自己怎么都想不起来了。清醒时他只见过何岸一面，依稀记得那该是一张五官平庸、泯然于众的脸，根本不能与小夜莺相比——但凡何岸有其十之八九、甚至十之三四的姿色，他绝对做不到心如止水。

　　一定是记忆与梦境混淆了。

　　不，他随即又否认了这个猜想：昨夜的鱼水之欢铭肌镂骨，怎么可能仅仅是一场春梦？

　　小夜莺是真实存在的。

　　他向“鸟笼”索要了每一只小雀儿的照片，逐张翻找，却一无所获。他不肯罢休，把昨晚出过笼的小雀儿们全叫到了会客室里，甜美的Omega信息素味道融杂在一块儿，比熬稠了的糖浆还要浓腻。

　　他亲自看过每一张脸，又亲自验过每个人的后颈——皮肤光洁无损，没有一个被标记过。

　　“他就是……就是昨天后半夜那个，弄得全会所都关了窗的……”

　　“对，就是他，味道一模一样！”

　　小雀儿们窃窃私语。不少人都春潮躁动，流露出了爱慕的神色——毕竟有哪个Omega不想被强大的Alpha信息素浸浴呢？

　　其中一位显然没睡饱就被喊下了床，浑身上下冒着起床气。

　　他举了举手，懒洋洋道：“先生，您不必这样一个一个地找。就凭您昨晚的信息素，谁要真跟您做了，别说这家会所，隔出十条街您都能逮到他。”

　　其他小雀儿们纷纷点头附和。

　　有几个大胆的上前两步，毛遂自荐，笑着说：“先生，您要不别找了。他好看，我们难道不好看吗？您挑一个顺眼的带回去养呗，说不定养久了……就喜欢了呢。”

　　郑飞鸾不为所动：“抱歉，打扰各位了。”

　　他的态度疏冷且明确，小雀儿们互相看了两眼，面露失望，一个个扭头离开了。

　　会客室里只剩下了他一个人，他坐在沙发上，倦怠地仰面靠着沙发，手指深深插入发间，用拇指揉了揉胀痛的太阳穴。

　　-

　　时间在飞快流逝着。 

　　头顶的时钟拨过了八点，然后是八点零一、八点零二……到了他应该在久盛出现的时间。

　　陆陆续续有电话和短信进来，询问他身在何处，催促他尽快露面，提醒他今天还有堆积如山的工作等着处理。

　　但郑飞鸾碰也没碰手机一下。

　　如果找不到小夜莺，疲于奔命地工作又有什么意义？久盛有成千上万的人撑着，缺他一个不会垮，而他的Omega……误打误撞爬上了他的床，又被他打上了标记，从今往后除了他，还能依赖谁？

　　他要尽快找到他，把时间、金钱和情感，无一例外地都供奉给他。

　　当这个离经叛道的念头出现在脑海中时，向来以事业为重的郑飞鸾竟没有察觉到一丝异样。他把新消息一一忽略，鬼使神差地打开相册，从“近期删除”里拖出了一张照片。

　　落昙镇，青石桥。

　　何岸抱着女儿站在晨曦淡淡的光晕里。

　　照片里的Omega背影薄怯，后颈苍白，黑亮的头发打着卷儿——不是那种夸张的、理发店烫出来的波浪小卷，而是从发根处弯出一道温和的弧度，蓬蓬松松延伸至发梢，再翘起一个俏皮的勾。

　　是他昨夜吻过的、连舌尖都记得的撩人形状。

　　郑飞鸾盯着这张背影照，耳内忽地一阵嗡鸣，手腕不受控制地发起抖来——他的小夜莺倘若穿上了衣服，不就是照片里的模样吗？

　　但他很快又否决了这个猜测。

　　仅仅是背影而已。

　　这世上背影相似的人不计其数，转过身来，依旧是千般面貌。他相信只要看到何岸的五官，这荒谬的臆测就能不攻自破。

　　可是，他要去哪儿找何岸的正面照？

　　郑飞鸾拿着手机，打开了通讯录黑名单。昨天被他拉黑的手机号就躺在黑名单的第一条，152开头，注册地点是江南省落昙市。郑飞鸾一秒也没犹豫，切换消息界面，飞快输入了五个字：

　　给我正面照。

　　想了想，又补充了两个字：要快。

　　手指移到“发送”上方，准备按下去，就在皮肤接触屏幕的一刹那，指尖猝然发麻，如同被冬季的高压静电狠狠扎了一下。

　　郑飞鸾瞬间僵住了动作，呼吸顿止，后背阵阵阴寒。他如梦初醒地盯着屏幕上自己亲手输入的七个字，似被一盆冰水浇透了全身。

　　他是疯了吗？

　　他现在这样，和寻偶症发作有什么区别？！

　　就在这个时候，屏幕上方跳出了一条新的消息。内容很短，只有两个字。郑飞鸾本想直接删除，一看到发信人姓名，顿时就愣住了：

　　郑弘明：速归。

　　-

　　半小时后，郑飞鸾赶回了临湖山庄。

　　渊江今晨落了一场小雨，十一月气温很低，牛毛雨丝里夹杂了几羽零星的白雪。一打开车门，一股寒风卷着湿气呼啸而来，温度透骨奇冰。郑飞鸾没穿西装外套，当场鼻子发痒，打了个响亮的喷嚏。

　　“二少爷。”

　　徐妈抱着一件厚软的裘皮大衣过来，仔细为他披上，心疼道：“怎么伞也不撑，外套也不穿？大冬天的光秃秃一件衬衣，像个什么样子。”

　　“还行，车里不冷。”郑飞鸾踏进家门，问，“父亲在哪儿？”

　　徐妈一指客厅边角的雕花小门，那处有一条碎石僻径，往湖畔而去：“老爷今天兴致好，说初雪天，风又静，鱼儿都要屯食，吃口肯定重，大清早天没亮就去小竹亭钓鱼了，现在还没回来呢。”

　　说着端了杯热茶给郑飞鸾：“暖暖身吧，徐妈给你加了甜枣子。”

　　郑飞鸾接过喝了一口，又问：“爸呢？”

　　“夫人还没起，在二楼睡觉呢。”徐妈压低了音量，“他前些天着了凉，精神一直不太好。你等会儿记得去看看他，别总让他惦念你们兄弟俩。”

　　“好，我会的。”

　　郑飞鸾搁下茶杯，推开小门出去了。

　　-

　　门外一条宽约半米的碎石小径，穿过庭院，沿着山势向湖畔蜿蜒了百余米，尽头有一座四四方方的竹亭。郑飞鸾走近它，只见一个双鬓灰白的男人坐在栏杆边，手持钓竿，正在潜心垂钓。

　　这就是他的父亲，郑弘明。

　　郑父行走凡尘俗世几十年，是个说一不二的狠角色：金山银海他走过，刀山火海他也走过；鲜少施仁布德，也不算大奸大恶；一双手从没真的沾过血，但要说久盛的亿万家财一分一厘都来得干净规矩，不欠血泪与冤魂，那无疑是个天大的笑话。

　　他已过花甲之年，体力的确不比从前了，便隐退下来，不再插手久盛的重大决策，整日钓鱼、下棋、烹茶，做些修身养性的事。在外人眼中，久盛的实权已经落入了郑飞鸾手中。可实际上，郑弘明依然稳如泰山地坐在董事会主席位上。

　　郑弘明相貌儒雅，目光却精明锐利，融合了商人的冷血、果断与睿智。

　　众人都说，郑家长子继承了父亲的气质，而次子继承了父亲的性格。可惜于郑弘明看来，他的两个Alpha儿子，一个狠厉不足，一个圆滑尚缺，还远远不够资格继承他的衣钵。

　　尤其是郑飞鸾。

　　当江祁在电话里吞吞吐吐地把整件事情全盘托出的时候，郑弘明简直失望透顶。

　　他最器重的儿子，面对一个地位卑微的Omega，居然昏招频出，把一局必胜棋走到了今天满盘皆输的地步。

　　够了。

　　他不能坐视不管，纵容郑飞鸾不计后果地胡闹下去了。


	24. Chapter 24

 

　　“父亲。”

　　郑飞鸾沉着嗓子唤了一声，姿态谦卑，但脊梁挺直。

　　郑弘明却像没听见似的，既不回应，也不转头看他，还是一动不动地望着辽落的栖山湖钓鱼。一枚长梭型浮标悬于水面，正随着波澜左右摆动。

　　山间风缓，点点雪绒呈垂直状沉降下来，触到冰凉的湖水，似盐粒消融了踪迹。

　　郑家家规严苛，长辈不发话，晚辈便不能擅作主张。郑飞鸾在外呼风喝雨，回了家，来到父亲面前，一样要做个恪守家规的孝顺子孙。父亲没准他进亭子，他只能在雨雪中等候。

　　衬衫渐渐湿了，肩背处布料漫开一大块深色水渍，牢牢地贴在皮肤上，密不透风，好似背负了冒着寒气的坚冰，令人肌骨打颤。

　　而郑飞鸾站得肩平腿直，连眉头都没皱一下。

　　-

　　浮标倏然一沉，郑弘明眼疾手快，抬手起竿。一尾肥硕的银鲫被挑出了水面，破水之处洒落一方粼粼波光。

　　他摘下那尾尚在剧烈挣动的银鲫，提在手里掂了掂，份量颇沉，于是满意地抛入鱼篓，拎着走出了亭子。

　　“父亲。”

　　郑飞鸾又唤了一声。

　　郑弘明的心情这才愉悦了些，舍得搭理他了，只不过开口第一句就十足的冷嘲热讽：“当年他们老秦家生了个Omega女儿，全家捧在心尖上当宝贝宠。你倒好，稀里糊涂就得了一个，长到周岁还瞒着我们——燕宁有多想要Omega孙女，你敢说不知道？”

　　郑飞鸾心一沉，意识到最后那层窗户纸被捅破了。

　　郑父掸了掸肩头碎雪，沿着小径一步一步朝别墅走去。郑飞鸾跟在他身后，说：“您二老要是喜欢孙女，我保证，今后一定还会有的。”

　　“你保证？你拿什么保证，就拿你那点破精子？”郑弘明回过头，毫不留情地剜了儿子一记眼刀，“燕宁要Omega孙女，我要Alpha继承人，你是有多大能耐把这俩给我生齐了？”

　　“父亲……”郑飞鸾很是无奈，“您要真喜欢那孩子，我明天就抱回来给您养，行不行？”

　　郑老爷子气不打一处来：“你真当我在乎一个吃奶的丫头片子？孩子抱回来养，那个Omega呢——跟你百分之百契合的那个，也接回来养？”

　　郑飞鸾脚步一顿：“不可能。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为我不爱他。”

　　郑弘明用力点了点头，像是接受了这个理由。下一秒他脸色遽变，高声道：“少跟我揣着明白装糊涂，你现在是爱不爱的问题？！”

　　“我……”郑飞鸾语塞。

　　父亲究竟从哪里得到的消息？

　　江祁吗？

　　要真是江祁，按他那过分谨慎的性格，恐怕不光透露了何岸父女俩的存在，连昨晚出炉的信息素报告都一并交了底。

　　郑飞鸾自知瞒不过去，只得咬牙道：“父亲，我不爱他，也不需要他。”

　　郑弘明一声冷笑，干涩嘶哑的嗓音把讽意深深扎进人心里去：“你不需要？这些天你过的什么混账日子、干的什么混账事，自己心里不清楚？”

　　郑飞鸾攥了攥拳头，硬着头皮强撑道：“父亲，我很好。”

　　“很好？是好到天天大半夜的不睡觉，跑出去满街找人，还是好到不打安抚剂就没法保持清醒？”郑弘明几乎震怒，“亏得江祁还剩了点脑子，知道你死了他得跟着陪葬，把这事一五一十给我讲了，否则大概等久盛彻彻底底毁了，我都不知道它是毁在一个连正经工作都没有的Omega手里！”

　　果然是江祁。

　　这人医术精湛，却在关键时刻选择倒戈，投向了他的父亲。

　　-

　　郑父推开雕花小门，带着一团汹涌的怒火进了客厅。

　　徐妈烧了一壶山泉水，打算为他们烫壶沏茶，听到声音，匆匆擦着围裙过来迎接。她先见到郑弘明愠怒的脸色，不由一愣，再见到郑飞鸾衬衫湿透的模样，就有些摸不着头脑了：“老爷，二少爷，您俩这、这是怎么了？”

　　郑弘明把沉甸甸的鱼篓递给她，粗着嗓子说：“拿去厨房炖了，炖白汤，要熬得烂些，剔干净刺骨，给燕宁送一盅。”

　　“好好好，我这就吩咐下去！”

　　徐妈接过竹篓，看到里头那条鲜活肥美的银鲫，高兴得喜不自胜。她向厨子交代完炖汤事宜，捧着毛巾过来想给郑飞鸾擦擦身子，那父子俩早已不在客厅了。

　　-

　　二楼书房，暖气开得很足。

　　郑飞鸾端端正正坐在沙发上，他没擦脸，雨水不断从下颌、衬衣和西裤边缘滴落下来，洇得沙发湿了一圈轮廓。

　　郑老爷子一点也不心疼儿子，沉着脸，顾自点了根烟，狠狠地熏着旁边一盆正在舒叶抽芽的银边墨兰。

　　落地窗将严寒隔绝在咫尺之外，离正午越来越近了，温度不见回升，刚才还能看见几丝小雨，现在只剩了茫茫飞雪。原本细如盐粒的雪沫也结厚了，仿佛抖碎了千万只鸭绒枕头，一层一层白茫茫地往下压。

　　-

　　“周五股东会开始前，把人接回来。”

　　待抽去半根烟，郑父终于开了口。

　　“抱歉，我做不到。”郑飞鸾拒不妥协，“父亲，再给我一点时间，我自己可以解决。”

　　郑弘明冷笑道：“你从一开始就舍易求难，用了最糟糕的办法，现在不悬崖勒马，还想拖到什么时候？那个Omega不是喜欢你、自愿跟着你吗？你把他领回来，给他一间房，当花当鸟地养起来。他一没名分，二没身家背景，市井底层一只蝼蚁，顶破了天也碍不着你什么。你照样可以出去花天酒地，今后想娶谁娶谁，需要信息素了就回来上一次床——这很难吗？”

　　郑飞鸾正色道：“不难，但我并不喜欢他。”

　　郑老爷子被他一脸的严肃逗笑了，夹着烟，慢悠悠地问：“不喜欢怎么了？这世上有谁喜欢吃药，又有谁家里不屯药？”

　　“他是人，不是药。”

　　郑飞鸾本能地对这个比喻感到不舒服。

　　他确实不爱何岸，但长久以来的教育也让他没法把一个活生生的人当成药来用。

　　“虚伪，十足的虚伪。”郑老爷子又笑了，弹了弹烟灰，一针见血地问，“你征求过他的意见吗？恐怕没有吧。他要是自愿给你当药，还谈什么‘是人不是药’？！”

　　-

　　郑飞鸾眉头一蹙，十指在双膝上交错紧握，深深按痛了虎口。

　　对，他的确没那么高尚。

　　他根本不需要征求何岸的意见，因为答案不言自明——只要他说一声，何岸就会温顺地蜷伏在他脚边，带着毫无尊严的痴恋眼神做他的一瓶药，一生一世，至死都没有一句怨言。所谓“是人不是药”，不过是他单方面拒绝接何岸回来的借口。

　　可问题在于，把一个因为100%契合而丧失了人格的伴侣当做笼中鸟圈养在身边，就算何岸本人不在乎被这样对待，郑飞鸾也接受不了。

　　他无法想象那种噩梦般的生活。

　　有一个Omega会二十四小时在家等他，他若浪游在外，日夜不归，畸高的契合度就会把对方折磨得魂不守舍，乃至时刻牵动泪腺。但是回了家，他就要面对一双热烈而空洞的眼睛，还有一个盲目顺服的乏味灵魂。

　　他们的生活会变成一潭死水，他说什么，对方无原则地依从什么，没有分歧，没有争执，更没有床笫间嬉闹怒骂的小情调。

　　Omega会永远温和，犹如一缕柔软而坚韧的水草，以卑微的姿态依附着他，因他而活，却也逐渐缠住他的脚踝，越缠越紧，直至将他拖入潭底，溺毙在深不见底的“爱情”里。

　　被100%契合的信息素支配的两个人，作茧自缚，结局无非如此。

　　不如避之不见。 

　　-

　　愠怒中的父亲显然不可能思考这些，郑飞鸾只得尽量解释：“父亲，对我产生感情不是何岸的真实意愿，是信息素作祟。只要切断关联，他完全可以有自己的生活，我也可以回到之前一切正常的状态。强行把我们撮合到一起，糊里糊涂过一辈子，对谁都没好处。”

　　郑弘明吐了口呛人的烟，极为冷淡地笑了笑：“你的怜悯用错了地方。Omega不需要‘自己的生活’，他不依附你，迟早也要依附别人。”

　　“依附别人，至少可以得到公正的对待，但依附我……”郑飞鸾顿了顿，说，“我给不了他想要的。”

　　“比如？”

　　“我不爱他，不能成为他的丈夫，不能给他正常的家，也不能提供任何情感上的慰藉。”

　　郑弘明抽烟的动作一停，抬眸向他看来，嗤笑道：“养花养鸟而已，喜欢就逗一逗，烦了就晾着，你还真对Omega生出负罪感来了？”

　　这话说得太凉薄，一下子触痛了郑飞鸾敏感的神经。

　　他顾不得礼数，高声质问道：“您当年这么对我爸的时候，一定也没有负罪感吧？！”

　　“你！”

　　郑弘明霎时脸色涨红，一拍扶手，“腾”地从躺椅上站了起来，动作幅度过大，甚至撞断了旁边墨兰的一瓣叶。

　　郑飞鸾主动迎上他压迫的目光，面不改色地问道：“您要不要去问问我爸，被人晾着不闻不问二十年是什么感觉？”

　　“你给我闭嘴！”

　　郑老爷子气得手指狂颤，烟头抖落了一地碎灰，几乎夹不住了。

　　郑飞鸾不为所动，继续说道：“您出的这个养花养鸟的主意，还有刚才那些话，要是传进我爸耳朵里，您这些年献的殷勤大概全得白费。父亲，我是我，我不是您，您当年眼皮眨都不眨一下就干出来的事，我可干不出来！”

　　“别拿燕宁威胁我，没用！”

　　郑弘明狠狠掐灭了烟，抄起烟灰缸当桌一拍，厉色道：“郑飞鸾，我不跟你讲那么多，我只给你两条路：第一条，把人接回来，立刻了结这件事；第二条，把久盛全权交给飞奕，从明天起，你无限期休假。你不是要自己解决这件事吗？好，我给你充足的时间，你大可以按自己的想法去处理，什么时候处理完了什么时候回来，要是处理不完，那就不用回来了。”

　　他双手撑桌，凌厉的目光看着郑飞鸾：“两条路，你自己选一条吧。”


	25. Chapter 25

 

　　徐妈沏好一壶参茶，佐着马蹄糕端上楼，刚腾出一只手准备敲门，房门冷不丁开了。郑弘明铁青着脸色走出来，浑身火气，活像一只怒冲红布的斗牛，见人也不避让，差点碰翻了滚烫的茶壶。

　　“老爷？”

　　徐妈急忙避开了半步。

　　郑弘明没睬她，大步流星走下楼梯，落雪天气竟往屋外去了。

　　徐妈无奈地摇了摇头，只好进书房去给郑飞鸾倒茶，没想到她家少爷脸色更臭，几乎成了一块焦黑的乌炭。

　　郑飞鸾坐在沙发上，十指交握，弯曲的指节撑着下颌，嘴唇紧紧抿作一道线。他的视线锁定在茶几上，许久都没眨一下眼皮。

　　看这架势，父子俩怕是吵了一场大的。

　　徐妈在郑家伺候了三十多年，自然知道这时候不能多嘴。她摆好茶水与糕点，拿来一条暖和的毯子仔仔细细给郑飞鸾裹上，然后退出去，合拢了房门。

　　-

　　徐妈下楼后，郑飞鸾抄起茶杯，喉结上下滚动，连热汤带参片囫囵吞枣一口饮尽，接着把茶杯重重拍在了案上。

　　他低着头，烦躁地抻扯自己的头发。

　　刚才……他大概是疯了吧。

　　父亲给的两条路，他想也没想就选了第二条。当他说出答案时，郑弘明高傲笃定的面具崩碎了。

　　他当然知道父亲拿久盛来威胁他，是抱着百分之百的信心的。

　　只有Alpha才最了解Alpha。

　　争胜斗狠的天性铭刻在他们的骨子里，使他们个个都有极强的占有欲，是自己的，就决不会轻易相让，尤其“权力”这种人人垂涎的珍宝。久盛不是孩子的玩具，今天让出去，明天商量商量还能讨回来。它牵扯到太多盘根错节的派系，又涌流着千丝万缕的利益，一旦拱手让权，只怕郑飞奕走马上任的第一件事就是拔除郑飞鸾的势力，栽培心腹，彻底断了他回来的可能性。

　　久盛这扇门，出去容易，进来难。郑飞鸾做了三十年继承人，怎么可能不懂这个道理？

　　但他依然固执地选了第二条路。

　　郑弘明离开前给了他一个极差的评价，说他“缓急不分，轻重失衡，决策者大忌”，他却觉得走第一条路才是真正的昏招——向信息素低眉折腰，难道就能证明大丈夫能屈能伸吗？不，这只能证明他已经失去了对自己的掌控。

　　一个身处高位的Alpha时刻被Omega牵绊，万一消息走漏出去，有人借机绑架了Omega，是不是也能进而操控他？

　　那还谈什么完美的决策者？

　　郑飞鸾的自尊心贵如琉璃，也脆如琉璃。这种身不由己的屈辱，他容忍不了。

　　-

　　喀啦。

　　隔墙一声轻响，郑飞鸾猛地睁眼，下意识僵住了揉发的动作——是木质躺椅被什么挤压、连接处拉扯摩擦的声响。

　　里间有人？

　　他立刻扭头看向书房侧门，果然不出几秒钟，一个温文儒雅的男人拿着书走了出来。男人靠在门边，伸手扶了扶鼻梁上的金丝框眼镜，眉眼略弯，朝他露出了温和的笑容。

　　郑飞鸾一下站了起来：“爸？”

　　“嗯。”

　　燕宁朝他点点头：“坐吧。”

　　郑家二楼的书房是个套房，分里间和外间。外间占了四分之三的面积，还有一扇巨大的落地玻璃，明亮宽敞，沙发、桌案、笔墨纸砚一应俱全。里间主要用来屯古籍，略显狭窄，郑弘明很少进去。但里间有个雅致的小阳台，最适合读书消遣。燕宁便摆了一把躺椅在这儿，夏听雨，冬观雪，春秋养花木。

　　刚才父子俩进来的时候都在气头上，谁也没顾得上往里间看一眼，于是当他俩唇枪舌剑、你来我往的时候，燕宁就坐在躺椅上，闭着眼，捧着书，安安静静听完了全程。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾一想到对话全给听去了，不免紧张起来。燕宁倒是落落大方，微笑着道：“你们两个不亏是亲生父子，根深蒂固的Alpha思维，像得出奇。”

　　他走到茶几旁边，搁下了书。

　　烟灰缸里还落着几簇余温尚存的灰烬，他便连灰带缸一齐丢进了垃圾桶，见旁边还有一包拆了封的软烟，半点没留情，也顺手扫了进去。

　　“我记得你也抽烟？”他看向郑飞鸾。

　　郑飞鸾摩挲着指尖：“偶尔吧。”

　　“趁早戒了，别跟他学这些。”

　　燕宁打开窗户，被雪絮洗过的空气清清爽爽地灌进来，带着一点凛冽的寒气，吹去了落在墨兰叶子上的烟灰。

　　-

　　燕宁这才算是满意了，坐回沙发上，舒坦地给自己斟了杯参茶。 

　　他穿着薄毛衣，外头套了件浅棕的羊绒马甲，年纪已经不轻，腰身的线条却依然漂亮。他在渊江大学教了二十年古代文学史，镜片下的一双眼睛温润从容，似乎永远不会生气，眼角生了几条鱼尾纹，浅浅皱皱的，平添了岁月遗留的柔和感。

　　燕宁慢悠悠喝着茶，嘴角噙笑：“弘明这个人呢，我就不说他了。几十年了，渗进骨子里的坏毛病，我不指望他能改掉。但你呢？郑飞鸾，你怎么回事，也不把Omega当人看？”

　　这番话的谴责意味相当重，尤其燕宁本身还是一个Omega。

　　郑飞鸾急忙道：“爸，我没有！”

　　天知道他最敬重的人就是燕宁。那些身外的安全感，譬如地位与财富，确实是郑弘明给予的，但他内心的安全感，尤其是孩童时期的安全感，则完完全全是由燕宁一个人赐予的，他怎么敢不把燕宁当人看？

　　他正欲辩解，燕宁却知道他要说什么，慢慢摇了摇头：“我是指，把每一个Omega都当人看。”

　　“我……”

　　临到舌尖的说辞被抽去了支架，散得不成句。

　　郑飞鸾讲不出话来了。

　　“假如你不认识我，剥除血缘关系、长幼关系，单凭我们各自的性别，你会愿意抽出十分钟，坐在这里好好听我讲话吗？”燕宁问。

　　不会。

　　郑飞鸾清楚地听到了内心的答案，沉默着没作声。

　　于是燕宁笑了：“你看，你的尊重是有条件的，它基于一种冷漠的偏见：我抚养你长大，你足够了解我，才使我区别于其他的Omega，得到了和你——和一个Alpha平等对话的‘特权’。在这一点上，你活脱脱就是弘明的翻版。他年轻时当我是花是鸟，唯独不当我是一个有对话价值的人，即使我教的课年年都最受学生喜欢。”

　　他用杯盖拨了拨茶汤上漂浮的参片，盖下眼帘，轻轻吹了一口气：“飞鸾，你觉得我是一个被信息素控制的Omega吗？”

　　郑飞鸾立刻摇头：“不是。”

　　“那你凭什么认为，你的Omega喜欢你就一定是信息素作祟，不是出于真心？”

　　“爸，他怎么能和你比？”郑飞鸾感到十二分荒诞，“你没见过他，才容易把他往好了想。他是什么人？他连一份正经工作都找不到，靠替花店跑腿、给狗洗澡吹毛赚钱。这样的Omega，还跟我谈什么真心不真心？”

　　“这样的Omega？什么叫‘这样的Omega’？”

　　燕宁非常失望，放下了茶杯：“知道弘明当年是怎么评价我的吗？他说，教古代文学史，无非就是把躺进棺材的死人搬出来说事，赚的是死人钱——隔了三十年，你们父子俩贬低人的方式倒是如出一辙，默契得很。”

　　-

　　大雪还在纷茫飘落，风寒了，剌剌掠过窗口，冻得燕宁连咳了好几声。

　　郑飞鸾哪儿还敢犟嘴，忙不迭起身关紧窗户，把徐妈拿来的毛毯盖在了燕宁腿上。

　　“爸。”他半跪在燕宁身边，问道，“你也和父亲一样，希望我接他回来吗？”

　　“不。”

　　出乎意料的，燕宁摇了摇头。

　　他说：“在你改变Alpha的傲慢心态之前，我希望你离他越远越好。”


	26. Chapter 26

 

　　“我不是傲慢，我是……”

　　郑飞鸾想解释，偏偏找不出一个恰当的词。苦思片刻后，他抬起头，望着燕宁的眼睛，坚定地重复了一遍：“爸，我不是傲慢。”

　　分明是成熟男性的面孔，神情也够认真，眉宇间却带着三分稚气的倔强。

　　燕宁笑了出来。

　　真像二十多年前，小小的郑飞鸾在外头闯了祸，被父亲逮到一顿严惩，满腹委屈却不能与人倾吐，于是气冲冲鼓着腮帮子来找他，要他安慰，还执拗地说：爸爸，我没错。

　　当年那个硬骨头的Alpha小男孩，怎么就悄悄长到了三十岁，遇见了自己的Omega，还成了孩子的父亲？

　　燕宁揉了揉郑飞鸾的头发，温声道：“不是傲慢，还能是什么？要真像你说的那样，是怕给不了他公正的对待，你为什么不给他一次表达意见的机会？飞鸾，你扪心自问，如果他说不在乎公正不公正，只要和你在一起，你会尊重他的想法、娶他回家吗？”

　　郑飞鸾的神色僵了。

　　当然……不会。

　　他已经不记得何岸的长相了，可他仍然记得何岸凝望他的眼神。那眼神柔和又炙烫，将纯粹到拣不出一粒杂质的爱意铺陈在他面前，深情而无所求，近乎献祭。

　　这个Omega，是愿意不顾一切跟他走的。

　　郑飞鸾如何不知道，他在那间咖啡厅里做出的一切决定都是为了自己，没有一分一毫是为了Omega。

　　燕宁一声喟叹：“你啊，不该为了让自己心安，就杜撰一些自圆其说的谎话，也不该网罗莫须有的罪名，把责任都推给你的Omega。”

　　他握住郑飞鸾的手，缓慢、温柔地拍了拍。

　　“要我说，你还是小时候的倔脾气：什么都可以不要，就是这颗Alpha的自尊心得牢牢攥着，谁也不能碰。”燕宁说，“你心里瞧不上人家，嫌他遛狗、送花、出身差，身体却不听使唤，老爱主动纠缠人家——我们飞鸾什么时候受过这样的气啊？不是向来站在巅峰，连其他Alpha都没输过的吗，怎么今天沦落到被一个普普通通的Omega支配了？你不甘心，憋着一股恶气，非要证明自己无所不能，所以才撵走了他，佯装若无其事地撑到现在。飞鸾，我说的对吗？”

　　郑飞鸾紧咬牙关，将受痛的目光移向了别处。 

　　粉饰再多，也瞒不过洞悉一切的生父。燕宁当面一句一句慢条斯理地点破，比郑弘明劈头盖脸的一顿痛骂还让他窘迫。

　　燕宁拉他起来，让他坐到自己身边，从盘子里拿了块马蹄糕递给他。

　　“吃吧。”

　　就像幼年时一粒代表安慰的彩虹糖。

　　郑飞鸾剑眉紧锁，翻来覆去地倒腾手里的糕点。他试图静下心来思考一些事，可脑子里云遮雾迷，处处都是死路，竟没有一条能走通。

　　良久，他使劲抓了抓自己的头发，痛苦地问：“爸，我难道就该认命吗？我有自己轨道，自己的方向，目标一清二楚。老天没问我同意不同意，抛绣球一样随便砸过来一个Omega，我就必须全盘接受，不能反抗？”

　　燕宁闻言，淡淡地笑了：“飞鸾，你还是没懂我的意思。语言是出于沟通的需求被发明出来的，人与人之间，没有什么不可以敞开心扉地谈。无论你承认不承认，你和他的关系已经实质存在了。关系到双方的事，以后该怎么走，结婚还是分手，就应该是双方协商的结果，而不是你的一言堂，尤其……你们还有个女儿。”

　　谈及无缘相见的小孙女，燕宁深深感到遗憾。若非儿子太混账，也不至于孙女快一周岁了，他还没抱过。

　　“那个孩子……现在还好吗？”

　　郑飞鸾没有女儿的正面照，只能掏出手机，给燕宁看父子俩的背影。

　　燕宁扶了扶镜框，仔细端详起了铃兰幼小的背影，还有脑袋上那一根翘起来的小发辫。他越看越喜欢，忍不住伸出手，怜爱地摸了摸屏幕：“这要转过来，肯定是个特别漂亮的孩子。”

　　还有抱着她的Omega，身形清瘦伶仃，风一吹就要飘走似的，得是受了多少苦啊。

　　-

　　燕宁的心口疼得厉害。

　　刚才谈及何岸，情感寄托于一道名为Omega的宽泛虚影，他还能勉强保持平静。如今有了照片，亏欠与怜惜齐齐汇聚向一个真实的人，就浓得多了。

　　断灭多年的情绪生了涟漪，开始起伏波动。

　　“明明是跟你有缘有分的两个人，你怎么就舍得不要呢？”燕宁握着手机，指尖一阵一阵颤抖着，“Omega也是人，也有自尊心的。飞鸾，你生来就是Alpha，穿着信息素的盔甲，习惯了无坚不摧的安全感，所以才裂了一道口子、露了一点皮肉，就觉得天要塌了。但你的Omega呢？你有没有想过，他生来没有盔甲，难道就活该敞着心窝子给你戳吗？”

　　“郑飞鸾，你不能占了信息素99%的便宜，却连1%的代价都不肯付啊。”

　　燕宁嗓子发哑，说不下去了。

　　他在那儿坐了片刻，将手机还给郑飞鸾，起身往门口走去。

　　临出门，脚步稍稍一顿，口气还是软了下来：“去泡个热水澡吧，把湿衣服换了，中午留在家里吃顿饭。难得放假，心情别太压抑。”

　　-

　　临近正午，山中纷纷扬扬的大雪终于歇了，窗外的灌木与乔木覆了一层白袄。那袄子厚且蓬松，有风来时，便似一柄笤帚扫过，扑簌簌落得薄了。

　　日光穿透高远的云层，投下几束光线，照亮了郑家的餐厅。

　　奢华的大理石长餐桌被打入冷宫，代之以一张朴素的橡木小圆桌。郑家三人围坐桌旁，四盘菜，一碗汤，清淡养胃。郑弘明亲自钓来的那尾银鲫躺在碗中，鱼籽橘黄，葱花翠绿，汤汁浆白，冒着一团蒸腾的热气。

　　徐妈给燕宁盛了小半碗，燕宁道了谢，用汤勺拨开姜片，舀起喝了一口。

　　郑弘明顾自吃菜，却在暗中留意燕宁的一举一动，以期听到一句正面评价，方便开口邀功。谁知燕宁并不评价鱼汤好坏，而是换了筷子去夹另一道菜了。

　　郑弘明只好装模作样找话头：“燕宁，你……觉得这汤怎么样？”

　　燕宁点了点头：“挺好的。”

　　郑弘明顿时心情舒畅：“其实吧，炖汤的这条鱼啊……”

　　“就是鱼差了点。”燕宁面无表情，拿起餐巾擦了擦嘴，擦完以后觉得表述还不够精确，又修正道，“不，是很差。”

　　郑弘明一秒哑火，老脸有点挂不住。

　　他抬头瞅了眼徐妈，生怕她为了维护自己的“送鱼之情”把那条破鱼的真实来历捅出去，立刻先发制人，颠倒是非：“对对对，是差了点。厨房选食材越来越不走心了，得扣点工钱。”

　　郑飞鸾举筷子的手僵在了半空。

　　他看向郑弘明，心道：你以为睿智如我爸，会不知道这鱼是钓的还是买的？

　　-

　　整顿饭，郑弘明一直阴沉着老脸，倒是燕宁心情尚可，吃到半饱就放下筷子，与郑飞鸾聊起了学校里发生的事。

　　燕宁已经过了五十岁，但样貌年轻，看起来才四十出头。风度翩翩，嗓音温润，专业课教得深入浅出，通选课教得趣味盎然，大受学生欢迎，连续十年霸占着渊大选课攻略上的热门位置。

　　年轻的学生们仰慕他，祭出纸笺、熏香、红印泥，拿毛笔一行一行给他写情书，以期博得欢心，展开一段灵魂共鸣的忘年恋。

　　文学系高材生们个个都是情圣苗子，引经据典，华章斐然，一纸情书写得比论文还用心，光是燕宁夹书进教室、脱风衣、摘围巾、再顺手扶一扶眼镜的动作就能吹五页。

　　燕宁之前带的一名博士生，还在毕业论文的致谢部分写了这么一段欠妥却深情的表白：燕教授，您的信息素清苦典雅，是旧书肆里一本泛黄的线装书。我三生有幸，得以成为您的学生，战战兢兢翻开几页，窥见您的睿思。谨盼久远的未来，时光仍为您添香。

　　学生们的追求如此热烈，却没有一个人成功过。

　　原因有二。

　　其一是燕宁自己婉拒了，其二则有些古怪。

　　隔三差五就会从不知哪个角落冒出风声来，说燕教授已婚三十多年，夫妻恩爱。Alpha还是赫赫有名的商界富豪，家境显赫，资产多达百亿。

　　学校里的穷学生们空有一腔热血，却身无分文，被这消息刺激得自惭形秽，纷纷败走。

　　放出消息的人是谁，燕宁其实清楚得很：郑弘明拿他当了二十年摆设，一朝浪子回头，居然去和一群乳臭未干的小毛孩争风吃醋、斗智斗勇，也算奇事一桩。

　　-

　　饭后，燕宁朝迷离的阳光眯了眯眼，打了个慵懒的呵欠，说困了，要回房午睡。郑弘明眼见逮着了亲近的机会，跟着一块儿上了楼，没等进门，就被礼貌地挡在了外面。

　　郑飞鸾见状笑了出来。

　　但这轻快的情绪没能维持多久，笑过以后，他神色凝重地靠回了椅背上，望着窗外茫茫素白的积雪，按了按胀痛的太阳穴。

　　从十八岁进入久盛到现在，十二年光阴匆匆过去了。这十二年，他为久盛付出的心血远胜于任何人。然而仅仅为了一个Omega，属于他的王国就换了主人。

　　多么讽刺啊。

　　十二年，他一门心思扑在事业上，几乎不曾享受过假期。现在，他终于要迎来一场漫漫不见尽头的长假。


	27. Chapter 27

 

　　山野风寒，晴空远淡。

　　一辆银灰色跑车开出郑家大门，沿着山路飞驰而下，在内道潇洒转弯，扫开了大片扇形的雪雾。

　　速度往往能带给人几秒钟失重的轻盈感，短暂地减小压力。

　　郑飞鸾脚踩油门，风驰电掣，呼吸着灌入肺内的新鲜空气，却浑然不知这即将成为他最后一个完整、清醒的24小时——血液中流淌的高浓度安抚剂给了他足够的理智，使他得以在父亲面前冷静思考，做出不违背自身意愿的选择，同时也十倍、二十倍地透支了岌岌可危的信息素平衡。

　　回到市中心的住处以后，24小时药效覆盖期结束，受到压制的Alpha信息素疯狂反扑，他的寻偶症以意想不到的速度恶化了。

　　-

　　第二天凌晨，郑飞鸾是在一个陌生的街角被冻醒的。

　　他从方向盘上吃力地抬起头，脊椎与肩胛骨因为长久僵坐而咯咯作响，伴随着鲜明的疼痛。

　　隔着一层玻璃，车窗外正在安静落雪。

　　冬季的晨光就像冬季的人，慵懒不肯早至。长街天色尚暗，瘦高的路灯一根根孤单竖立着，照亮了无人来往的空街。昏黄的灯光下每一片雪都是昏黄色，落到明处成了白，落到暗处成了黑。

　　雾气太重了，灰蒙蒙涌淌在天地间。视线再往远一些，旗杆似的路灯隐去了踪迹，只剩一片又一片模糊的树影。

　　沿街有许多老旧的居民楼，低矮错落。楼底是一排店铺，都顶着俗气的仿宋招牌，垂着老旧的铁皮卷帘门。公共垃圾桶是丑陋的深绿色，塑料袋、一次性筷子和沾着汤汁的可降解饭盒堆得满出来，散落一地，掩埋在整夜积雪里。

　　他在哪儿？

　　看这条街脏污的样子，怕是渊江的某处市郊。

　　-

　　车里冷极了，天窗玻璃压着厚重的雪，空调早已停止了运转。仪表盘背光全灭，内饰灯全灭，只有恪尽职守的IWC石英表还显示着当前时间：

　　05:30 AM。

　　郑飞鸾动了动手指，关节被冻得不太灵便，皮肤丧失了大半触感，竟摸不出方向盘上的牛皮纹路。他试图发动车子取暖，但引擎如同一只冬眠的野兽受了惊扰，喉咙里一阵咕噜咕噜低吼，不满地抱怨了几声，便又倒头睡去了。

　　空调打不开，车内的气温还在持续下降，直逼冰点。他穿着单薄的衬衣马甲，寒气侵入肌骨，冷得止不住打颤。

　　他低着头，双手紧握方向盘，却吐出了一股滚烫的鼻息。

　　因为打颤的根源并不是寒冷。

　　而是欲望。

　　下腹燥火干烧，那根冥顽不化的东西硬得不像样，钢棍似的撑在裤裆里，蠢蠢欲动地向他索求着什么。囊袋鼓胀得厉害，精液接近满溢，却没有射出的助力。它渴望Omega紧致的甬道，迫切地想被吞裹、吮吸，从根部摩擦到头部，然后尽情地射空一切。

　　它箭在弦上，一秒也等不了。

　　但是——

　　去他妈的！

　　现在掌控这个身体的人是我，我什么都不会给你！

　　郑飞鸾重重一拳头砸在方向盘上，身体后靠，用力压住椅背，死咬牙关，借此抵抗体内汹涌的欲望。

　　嘀——！！

　　喇叭猝然发出尖锐的鸣响，一遍遍回旋在长街上方。

　　他看向后视镜中的自己，觉得熟悉又陌生：胡子拉碴，目含血丝，未消退的欲火在眼中熊熊燃烧，浑然是一头困于发情期的野兽。

　　这就是“他”寻偶的样子？

　　太丢脸了。

　　郑飞鸾猛喘了几口气，闭上眼睛，开始深而缓地呼吸——没事的，他已经清醒了，残留的寻偶欲望会随着“他”的沉睡而淡去，不会影响他太久。

　　可是事与愿违。

　　闭眼之后，在欲望的驱使下，无数迷乱、香艳的画面在虚空中晃动，让他的性器变得更硬。

　　他看见了他的小夜莺，他们放平皮椅，正在后座狂欢。小夜莺脱得一丝不挂，含羞带怯地骑在他腰杆上颠弄，臀间的小洞将他含得极紧，瘦薄而白皙的身子就像深海里的一艘船，舷抖帆摇，左飘右荡，随时可能倾覆。

　　车内满是动听的呻吟，忽远忽近，一会儿紧绷如弓，一会儿酥软如棉，魅惑地环绕在耳边，勾着他的心起起落落。

　　舌尖濡湿，嘴唇干燥，一粒红痣点在胸口，像玫瑰色的血珠，诱着他去亲吻。

　　激烈动作间，小夜莺弯翘的发梢颤了颤，抖下一滴热汗来，正巧落在他唇边。他用舌尖舔去了，甘甜的滋味一路舒爽到心脏。一刹那他欲望爆发，根本控制不住自己，伸手扳过那截脖子，张嘴狠狠地咬了下去。

　　就在浓郁的Omega信息素扑入口鼻、即将安抚他所有躁动的时候，幻觉化作一阵尘烟，消散不见了。

　　-

　　车窗外，大雪在无声飘降。

　　郑飞鸾坐在阴影里，胸膛起伏，呼吸已然乱成了一盘散沙。胯间那团血肉正凶悍地挺立着，将布料顶出了更明显的轮廓。

　　一念之间，他突然明白了寻偶的感觉：

　　高潮成结的前一刻，他失去了怀里的Omega，整个世界在濒临坠毁的情欲面前变得一文不值。心脏充血，阴茎持续勃起，强烈的射精需求碾碎了一切所谓的理智，只剩下寻找的本能。

　　谁也别来拦他，谁也别多说一句安慰的屁话。

　　闭嘴，滚开，他只要Omega。

　　所以……

　　一些记忆的片段开始在脑海中影影绰绰地闪回。

　　所以他才在十一月末的午夜出了门，冒着严寒，茫无目的地驱车飞驰一整夜，转过了几百个街角，耗空了一箱汽油，却寻觅未果。他在绝望中斜冲上路旁的石砖步道，被消防栓和路灯死死卡住，一条惨烈的刮痕横贯了前后车门。

　　车子熄了火，温度迅速下降，视线开始变得模糊，眼皮也沉沉地盖了下来。

　　他知道天快亮了，属于他的时间要结束了，可即使在失去意识的前一秒，他仍然固执地盯着对街一扇幽黑的窗户，盼望它能亮起灯光。

　　何岸，这是你住过的地方。

　　你消失后，我来了这里几十次，每一次迎接我的都是一间灰尘浮扬的空屋子。我不知道你去了哪里，所有关于你的消息都石沉大海——它们总是在天亮后抵达，而那时的我在沉睡，阻止不了“他”把一切删空。

　　何岸，我只是情欲催生的人格片段，零零碎碎，昏昏沉沉，时常拿捏不准轻重。最近这半年来，我的脑子里灌满了你，你让它变得笨拙、迟钝、木讷，许多之前我能轻易做到的事，现在都力不从心了。

　　越想你，就越寸步难行。

　　属于我的时间太少，后半夜只有几小时，不够我离开渊江，去往更远的地方。我只能几经周折买下了这间屋子，让它永远空着。如果你哪天想回家了，就推开虚掩的房门，让它亮起温暖的灯光。

　　我会看见的。

　　我会在你回家的第一晚，就过来亲吻你。

　　车载石英表定格在5:29 AM，他疲倦地趴在方向盘上，合上了一夜未闭的眼睛。

　　咔。

　　一分钟后，分针轻轻推进了一格。郑飞鸾被刺骨的寒冷唤醒，再度睁开了眼睛。

　　车外飘着雪，面前是一条陌生的长街，街对面有几栋破旧的居民楼。他不知道这是哪里，也不知道自己为什么出现在这儿。凌晨五点半，所有人都在熟睡，每扇窗户都黑洞洞的。没有哪一扇看上去与众不同，也没有哪一扇应当与众不同。

　　-

　　闪回的片段令人不适。

　　他在车里沉默地坐了十多分钟，然后推门下车，踏上了路边松软的积雪。对街的奶茶店上方有一扇雨篷残破、烟灰黏着的窗户。

　　他看着它，嘲讽地笑了一声——你就花我的钱，买下了这么破陋的地方？

　　看样子，你是真以为他还能回来。

　　放心，只要我不松口，你的Omega这辈子都踏不进渊江一步。再怎么废寝忘食地找下去，结局都是一样的。

　　我不喜欢的人，容不得你硬塞到我床上。

　　-

　　西郊不比市区热闹，偌大的街道上只有一家罗森便利店24小时营业。郑飞鸾走到门口，掏了掏裤袋，没发现钱夹和证件。

　　也是。

　　满脑子只剩交媾的Alpha，血液全往脐下三寸流，哪儿能要求这么多？

　　值得庆幸的是，大约为了能在心爱的Omega面前保持良好的形象，“他”出门前用心打理了一番衣着，没害郑飞鸾穿着一身睡衣去便利店求助。

　　值夜的店员十分戒备，用怀疑的目光打量郑飞鸾：“借手机？你自己的呢？”

　　郑飞鸾摊手：“抱歉，出门太急，忘带了。”

　　“这……”

　　三十年来第一次被人从高处俯视，对方还是个打零工的Beta小店员，郑飞鸾自然不爽快。但他不能发作，除非他愿意穿着单薄的衬衣冒雪步行十几公里。所幸俊朗的皮相和体面的衣着为他增加了可信度，店员想了想，决定日行一善，把手机借给了他。

　　太阳初升的时候，司机终于开车赶来，将郑飞鸾接回了市中心的住处，路边熄火的车子也一并拖走了。

　　-

　　这一夜的混乱结束在黎明到来时，急遽恶化的寻偶症却才初现端倪。

　　从这天起，郑飞鸾再也没在自己的床上醒来过。

　　他醒在形形色色的街角，有时是市区，有时是荒郊，周围永远坐落着一栋又一栋廉价的出租屋。

　　江祁曾经提醒过他，失去理性后的“他”为了找到Omega可能会不择手段，于是每晚入睡前，他会拔出SIM卡，锁进抽屉，以防惊扰到不该惊扰的人。但即便所有出路都被堵死了，寻偶行为还是没有停止。

　　因为迟迟得不到信息素安慰的“他”开始奉行一种极其简单，同时也极其荒诞的逻辑：

　　之前每一次与何岸做爱都是在廉价的出租屋里，所以，何岸一定还藏在类似的地方，等着“他”去找。一天不行两天，一年不行两年，直到翻遍所有的出租屋。

　　可笑，但足够固执。

　　每当在街角突兀地恢复意识，郑飞鸾都会感受到一种密不透风的绝望，像被什么牢牢卡住了脖子，胸闷，气短，死活挣不脱。

　　他终于发觉本质上他是在和自己对抗，他有多强硬，对方就同样有多强硬。区别在于他要的太多，而对方除了Omega什么都不要，不计得失、不算利弊，一根筋直怼到底。

　　比偏执，他才是注定的输家。

　　更可怕的是，寻偶情绪有着极为绵长的惯性。有时明明已经恢复了清醒，浓烈的情欲却一直散不开。那种求不得的极度空虚只要沾染一点点，就像老烟枪犯了瘾，会一路痒进骨头缝里。

　　他不是圣人。

　　他有欲求。

　　尤其当心里明确装着一个人的时候，欲求有的放矢，就像洪流冲向唯一的宣泄口，一发不可收拾。

　　-

　　某一次在街角醒来，郑飞鸾又想起了那场露水姻缘。

　　他倦乏地望着路灯下飞扬的大雪，忽然觉得，他的小夜莺应该是很适合毛衣与围巾的：米白色，纯羊绒，裹一张清秀的脸，脸颊染着淡淡的绯红，一半是羞怯的心，一半是头顶红伞落下的影。

　　他会转过那个街角向自己走来，积雪也甘愿为他碎裂，化作一串雀跃的脚印。轻轻的，就像花苞打开的声音。

　　郑飞鸾攀着方向盘，全神贯注地等待着，突然又耐心丧尽，开门下车，大步朝街角奔去。

　　可是街角空无一人。

　　怎么会呢？

　　他的小夜莺一定还撑着红伞在附近徘徊，说不定就躲在下一个街角，或者某条不起眼的小巷子里，等着他去找。

　　天寒地冻的，体弱的Omega等不了太久。

　　郑飞鸾心急如焚，回到车内发动了引擎，顾不得看一眼见底的油量，直接一脚油门踩到底。漆黑的车身化作一道幻影掠过街角，轮胎冲飞碎雪，在两侧各自散作一弧迷眼的白雾，嚣张地铺满了整段街道。

　　但是下一秒，伴随着巨大的刹车声，车子在马路中央突然刹止了。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾紧握方向盘，脸色煞白，冷汗从额角滑落了下来。

　　他拼命回忆刚才的每一个细节，却发现根本无法分辨车子冲出去的那一刻，自己究竟是不是清醒的。


	28. Chapter 28

 

　　十二月初，郑飞鸾签下一叠文件，让渡了久盛的管理权。

　　稳坐多年的首席突然以休假为由离职，韬光养晦的郑大少爷潜龙上位，带动高层改组，势力洗牌，消息一经传出，集团内部就引发了爆炸性轰动。流言蜚语一条一条井喷似的往外冒，再借郑氏兄弟不睦的传闻渲染一波，可谓有板有眼、精彩纷呈。

　　而对董事会来说，郑飞鸾的离开并不算一件值得惊讶的事，因为他是在临时提召的会议上主动请辞的。

　　那场会议其实只有一个目的，就是罢免CEO。

　　郑飞鸾的狂躁与易怒早有征兆，持续低迷的精神状态也已经不能胜任高强度的决策性工作。就算郑弘明没有抛出那道选择题，一旦出现决策失误，他迟早也要面对来自董事会的诘难。自己提出“休假”，至少可以走得体面些。

　　没有人会天真到相信一个野心勃勃的Alpha会为了“休假”在权力鼎盛时期隐退，但同样的，也没有人能否定它。

　　无论如何，它至少藏住了寻偶的秘密，使郑飞鸾以零污点的历史退出了久盛管理层。

　　整个权责交接的过程，郑飞鸾一直保持着缄默。他以为自己可以平静地承受这一切，然而每签署一份文件，他都清晰地感觉到，护身的盔甲碎了一片。

　　签下最后一个名字之前，他沉思了很久。

　　这一笔落下去，他的哥哥就将获得权力，从此崭露头角，而自己会从五十五楼的CEO名牌上被抹去，不再拥有实权，也不再是久盛唯一的继承人。

　　是谁把他拖入了这步境地？

　　是那个模样温顺、看似毫无威胁的Omega。

　　与何岸在咖啡厅交谈的那天，他还是绝对强势的一方：手握广远的人脉，背后矗立着二十九座巍峨城池，而对面，只是一个连三十平米毛坯房都买不起的Omega。双方差了不知几个阶层，他视何岸为笑话，不屑于把他当成“弱点”，以至任意欺辱。

　　才过去一年多，当初那个不起眼的“弱点”竟然蔓生开来，瓦解了他拥有的雄厚资本。

　　想来也讽刺。

　　-

　　时钟滴答，贯穿了会议室里冗长的静谧。几十束视线从不同方向投来，汇聚成难以忽视的压力，沉甸甸往郑飞鸾肩头上压，催促他尽快签字放权。

　　郑飞鸾抬起头，看向主席位上的父亲。

　　郑老爷子气定神闲地望着他，一只手搁在桌上，另一只手搭着转椅，苍老而矍铄的眼睛带着三四分笑意，见郑飞鸾看过来，便略略勾了一下嘴角，就像一个胸有成竹的父亲笃信他的孩子会在最后关头认错。

　　郑飞鸾知道自己还有反悔的机会。只要低头服软，答应接何岸回家，他就可以立刻取消这一次荒谬的“休假”，重新拿回属于他的东西，让一切回归正轨。

　　他动摇了。

　　那是他为之呕心沥血付出了十二年的久盛，是他全部的生活和事业，为了一个他压根看不入眼的Omega而放弃，真的值得吗？说到底，那只是一个Omega而已啊。

　　笔尖悬停在纸上，迟迟没能落下去。

　　郑弘明就淡定地坐在原处，不催不扰，给他充裕的时间思考。董事长不发话，会议室里自然没有第二个人敢吱声，都耐着性子等他做决定。

　　突然，郑飞鸾挥笔签下大名，把笔往桌上用力一拍，推开椅子，头也不回地离开了久盛。

　　-

　　他接受了清空的日程表，也接受了无人问津的社交。

　　从前靠秘书精心规划才能勉强挤出一点的闲暇变成了大段大段的空白，如同汪洋里的水，多到吞没口鼻，又毫无意义。

　　想找人谈谈心，可惜一直以来他独断专行惯了，从不征求别人的建议，临到积了一肚子话无人倾诉，才发觉身旁一个交心的朋友都没有。倒是有几只燕雀不知从哪儿飞来，谄媚阿谀，投怀送抱，说愿意为他排解寂寞。

　　郑飞鸾明白他们为何而来。

　　他的确离了职，但手中仍握着久盛9%的股份，名下房产十几处，账户里有可以挥霍几辈子的个人资产，称得上是一块遭人惦记的肥肉。先前他忙于工作，无暇谈情说爱，现在进入假期，有了大把的空闲，枕畔又恰巧无人，正适合见缝插针。

　　于是不该来的纷纷来了。

　　他问小雀儿想要什么，小雀儿回答：“我什么都不要，只要你开心。”

　　他慵懒地笑了笑：“你从我眼前消失，我就很开心。”

　　然后叫来张婶，礼貌地把人撵了出去。

　　没有谁会不计回报地为一个陌生人付出，有所求不如直说，愿意给的他自然会给。无辜装过了头，等同于把对金钱的渴望赤裸裸写在脸上，最招人厌恶。

　　-

　　每晚入睡前，他都会在枕边放一枝铃兰花。

　　开始是一枝、一束，后来变成了一篮、一屋。慢慢地，他越来越离不开那味道，整日整夜和衣躺在床上，精神颓丧，像一截死气沉沉的腐木。

　　张婶舍不得他总闷在屋里，想帮忙开窗通风，却被厉声呵止了。

　　“我没事。”

　　他望着天花板，语气淡漠。

　　再浓再呛，这味道也是瘾君子的救赎，没了花香安抚，他甚至连一场饱觉都睡不好。

　　可铃兰花终归只是一种替代品，救得了他一时，救不了他一世。安稳日子过了没几天，他就又一次旧症发作，在大雪纷飞的街头醒来。

　　天地方圆，只有他和他孤单的影子。

　　郑飞鸾索性认了命，自暴自弃地往车内扔了大捆现钞，任“他”漫无目的四处奔浪，醒了就拿钱打车回家，把空油的豪车像垃圾一样丢在路边，至于是被拖还是被砸，他通通懒得管了。

　　-

　　一天深夜，他正浑浑噩噩地睡着，突然被一阵剧痛惊醒了。

　　入目是一片无边无际的强光，强光中晃动着几根白炽灯裸管，刺得人眼疼流泪。他下意识闭上眼睛，任青红的灯管残影在前方交替。片刻后，视野逐渐明朗，他看见他的哥哥正气喘吁吁站在面前，头发凌乱，衣服起了皱，唇角一块深色的乌青，表情凶恶又狼狈。

　　郑飞鸾弄不清发生了什么，随手抹了把唇角，当即疼得“嘶”了一声。再往手背上一瞅，湿漉漉的全是血。

　　看这架势，兄弟俩分明刚练完一场大的。

　　郑飞奕见他半途收手、神情发愣，不由冷笑道：“怎么，醒了？认出我这个哥哥，不打算揍死我了？”

　　“……哥？”

　　郑飞鸾环顾四周，发现他们在地下车库里。郑飞奕挡在他和车子中间，用身体堵住了车门。空气中充斥着相互对抗的Alpha信息素气味，浓度高得惊人，仿佛摔碎了信息素萃取瓶。

　　他问：“怎么回事？”

　　“怎么回事？”郑飞奕哂笑，“门外蹲着好几个记者，要不是我拦着你，你现在已经大摇大摆出去给他们提供新素材了！”

　　他粗暴地把一只信封捅进郑飞鸾怀里，高声道：“好好看看里面的东西，你还要不要形象了？”

　　-

　　信没封口，十几张罚单一股脑飞了出来，白花花落了一地。除了罚单还有一大叠照片，少说三十张，清一色都是凌晨的街道偷拍。

　　在这些照片里，郑飞鸾看到了一个完全陌生的自己。

　　他不顾形象地坐在路牙上，揉着头发，一脸迷惘地望向街道尽头；

　　他背倚灯柱，仰着头，目不转睛地盯着一扇黑灯瞎火的窗户，眼里有近乎天真的期待；

　　他甚至粗鲁地拦住了一个路人，捏起对方的下巴想看清脸，在被一把推开之后，显出了不知所措的样子。

　　……

　　是么，这就是“他”寻偶的丑态？

　　低智商，没戒心，做事全凭胯下二两肉，从来不计后果。

　　想来也对，只有这种心智残缺、没见过世面的Alpha，才会把一个再普通不过的Omega当成此生挚爱。


	29. Chapter 29

 

　　郑飞鸾厌恶地掸开了那些照片，漫不经心地道：“东西既然在你手里，想必你已经全压下去了。可惜我现在不需要形象，爱做什么做什么，不劳您费心。”

　　郑飞奕眉头一皱，朝他逼近了一步：“你当然需要形象——你的精神问题要是爆出来，会影响久盛的股价。”

　　“怎么会？”郑飞鸾嗤笑，“我已经和久盛没有关系了。”

　　“别他妈给我装傻！”

　　郑飞奕大怒，一把揪起了他的衣领：“你就算离职十年，也和久盛脱不了干系！”

　　郑飞鸾撇嘴一笑：“所以你才好心地跑来帮我善后，是吗？”

　　多么简单易懂的一层逻辑。

　　权责交接已经完成，众星拱月的那个人换成了郑飞奕，但在大众的认知里，代表了久盛十多年的还是他郑飞鸾。他可以麻醉自己接受如今的落魄、顶着一下巴乱糟糟的青胡茬见人，郑飞奕却不能。

　　整个久盛都不能。

　　也难为了刚上任的郑大公子，白天日理万机，晚上还要为了集团形象亲自来给前任收拾烂摊子。

　　郑飞鸾拍了拍兄长的肩，轻慢地说：“代表不了久盛，那是你的问题，不是我的。想让我和久盛没有关系？很简单啊。去接受杂志采访，去出席所有公开露面的活动，大张旗鼓地告诉他们久盛已经是你的了，到时候，谁还会在意我的形象？”

　　说到这里，他极冷地笑了一声：“哥，我是在帮你。我越落魄，你就越光鲜，越能把久盛牢牢地握在手里，这样难道不好吗？”

　　“好个屁！”郑飞奕勃然大怒，“还当我是你亲哥吗，跟仇人说话也不过如此吧？郑飞鸾，你真是从小顺风惯了，没服过软，不知道骨头折了是什么滋味。我告诉你，我也是Alpha，我被你踩在脚下三十年，要像你这样伤着点自尊心就要死要活地折腾，我他妈早疯了！”

　　“那是你懦弱，不敢正面跟我抢！”

　　“你以为你是靠什么赢的，实力吗？不，是你天生的信息素！”郑飞奕怒目相对，把“天生”两个字念得极重，“从前你靠着信息素一路爬上去，现在又被信息素一把拽下来——除了跑到街上发疯，你就没反思过为什么吗？”

　　争执声回荡在数百平米的车库里，兄弟俩都恶狠狠地盯着对方，像要把人的眼珠给剜了。

　　-

　　他们都是天生的犟脾气，谁也不肯先退一步。最后还是郑飞奕咬牙缓了缓怒意，让冲头的热血冷静下来。

　　他捡起散落一地的照片，一张张装回信封，用力塞给了郑飞鸾。

　　“一个月撞废四辆车，再这么梦游下去，你迟早要死在路上！昨天我回了一趟家，爸爸问起你，说怕你离开久盛以后会消沉，我替你瞒过去了，说你一切都好。郑飞鸾，今天这些罚单和照片我可以压下来，明天要是再有罚单照片，我还是可以压下来，但哪天你要是出车祸死了，我可没那个能耐帮你撤讣告！”

　　他厉色道：“你大可以继续浑浑噩噩地混日子，满大街找人，找到你的灵魂伴侣为止。但你给我记住，你的命不是自己一个人的。爸年纪大了，受不起惊吓，你要是害他成天为你提心吊胆，老爷子能让你一辈子回不了久盛！”

　　说着他一把扳开郑飞鸾的肩膀，大步离开了车库。

　　郑飞鸾攥着信封，靠在车边站了很久。

　　午夜两点半，天花板上亮着一排排单调的白炽灯，电流不稳，偶尔闪烁几下，将人的面容映得惨白。

　　他低着头，疲惫而绝望地呼出了一口浊气。

　　-

　　回到卧室的时候，渊江正好断了一场连绵几日的雪。

　　寒云呈出一片月，窗下静候的积雪生了清辉，照进房间，涂出半墙亮堂。郑飞鸾和衣躺在那片雪光之中，辗转反侧，浅眠不成梦。

　　他不敢往咫尺之遥的大团黑暗里挪，生怕一觉睡深了，又会在不知什么时候变成一个臣服于欲望的陌生人。

　　-

　　朦胧间，敷在眼皮上的光芒幽微了下去，他沉入一场安稳的梦境，隐约有人在亲吻他，温软的嘴唇碰着脸颊，轻轻的，一下又一下，怀着浓稠的爱意，似乎知晓他的内心正承受着前所未有的压力，想带给他宁静。

　　那人身上散发着好闻的香气，像铃兰，又比铃兰多了一些什么。

　　多了……什么呢？

　　郑飞鸾不知道答案，思索中拧紧了眉头。

　　睡梦中的思维太黏着，也太沉缓，像磨损的老车毂卡着生了锈的旧铁轴，迟迟不肯前进一步。越是绞尽脑汁，离答案就越远。正急躁着，那好闻的味道渐渐淡去了。郑飞鸾慌忙呼吸了几口，只捕捉到一丝残香。

　　不行！

　　不能就这么放他走！

　　所有的神经都在这一刻尖叫起来，发出了鲜红的警告。他拼命想让自己从睡梦中醒过来，终于在某一刻，他冲破粘丝蛛网般层层叠叠的阻碍，睁开眼睛，坐了起来。

　　身下床板嘎吱作响，如同摇铃，惊动了不远处忙碌的人。

　　叮。

　　瓷勺搁在瓷碗上，声音清清脆脆。

　　“你醒了？”一个年轻的、温软的嗓音问他。

　　郑飞鸾按了按酸疼的眼眶，视野逐渐清晰起来。

　　床前不远处是一条狭窄的过道，过道里涌出一团橙黄的暖光。暖光中走出一个人，靠近他，单膝跪在床边，伸手揽过他的脖子，轻柔地在他额头上啄了啄：“我在熬汤，银耳桂圆加一点枣泥，袪寒的，一会儿就好了。你先在床上等着，好不好？”

　　借着一丁点散漏的灯光，郑飞鸾看清了他的五官，一瞬间惊得瞳孔紧缩，连眼睛都忘了眨。

　　是你！

　　露水一梦的小夜莺。

　　你为什么……为什么会在这时候出现，陪在我身边？

　　他欣喜又困惑，半天说不出话来，想伸手去摸Omega的脸看看是真是假。没等动作，Omega就垮下了眉梢，失望地抿了抿唇，嘟囔道：“又这样，凶神恶煞的……”

　　我……我凶神恶煞？

　　郑飞鸾万分冤枉，想申辩，然而转念一想，平常自己习惯了板着面孔训人，说不定真没改过来呢？

　　他动了动僵硬的面部肌肉，试图扯出点还算亲切的笑容来，结果脸颊又给不轻不重地拧了一下：“还不爱说话。”

　　郑飞鸾被逗笑了。

　　这个Omega，床上瞧着怯生生的，做狠了都像他在恃强凌弱，怎么一下床就换了个活泼的性子，都敢伸手捏他脸了？

　　“真不说话啊？那我当你默认喽。”Omega凑到他眼前，手指一勾，轻快地在他鼻尖上刮了一下，“屋里冷，你乖乖裹好被子，在床上待着，不许下来。”

　　说着，他两手搭着郑飞鸾的肩膀，往下按了按，仿佛要借这个小动作把人粘在床板上似的。

　　然后他溜下床，右脚一翘，把堪堪滑出去半截的毛绒拖鞋穿了回去，快步回到小厨房，再一次融进了朦胧的暖光中。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾不由得发了愣。

　　他坐在窄仄的单人床上，伸出左手，按住了自己的右肩——那里暖和而踏实，还留有Omega的体温。

　　刚才……

　　刚才那种奇妙的感觉……

　　他学着按了两下，又按了两下，力道明明差不多，可无论怎么按，都不如Omega的那两下来得可爱。

　　亲昵，灵巧，还有故意捉弄人的小俏皮。

　　Omega一定是爱他的。

　　这屋子不大，空气中很快多了一缕红枣的甜香。锅里银耳汤煮得稠了，冒出一个个气泡来，咕噜咕噜，是教人心安的声音。郑飞鸾很快放松下来，压在胸口的巨石被搬走了，淤积的疲惫一扫而空。他靠着墙，专注地望着低头忙碌的Omega伴侣，唇角浮起了笑意。

　　他想，他是心甘情愿被粘在了这张小床上。


	30. Chapter 30

 

　　六平米的过道长而狭，上头钉碗柜，下头塞煤气灶，再摞垒了一堆杂物，原本就不富余的空间只够勉强站个人。Omega倒不嫌挤，薄身板守着热锅子，手中汤勺一圈又一圈慢吞吞搅拌着，很耐心，一点儿也没沾到锅壁。

　　家里的空调年久失修，早已不太好使了，抖着几片可怜的扇页咔咔吹风，拼掉了半条命还是没能把小破屋吹热乎。Omega的脚后跟冻得通红，不停地相互磨搓取暖。郑飞鸾看在眼里，心疼得不行，恨不能把那冰凉的脚丫子揣进怀里焐热了。

　　他的Omega，怎么能在一间连厨房和地暖都没有的陋室里蜗居？应该有一间宽敞的大房子，让Omega可以卧在纯白的长毛地毯上午睡，懒洋洋地伸展四肢，周身洒满阳光。

　　明早……带他去挑一套房子吧。

　　久盛的江景楼盘才刚开卖，多的是位置优良的四居室。他只要露个面、签个字，就能给Omega一个阳光充沛的家，今后自己搬去一起住，也能住得舒坦些。

　　-

　　“啊……汤好了！”

　　Omega欣喜地叫道。

　　他拿起勺子舀了少许，舌尖抿了抿，认真尝过味道，似乎觉得甜度还算适宜，就关掉灶火，一勺一勺盛进碗里，端来给郑飞鸾喝。

　　走到床边时，不严实的窗缝正好漏进来一丝凛冽的雪气。

　　Omega打了个响亮的喷嚏，身体一记哆嗦，掀开被子就急匆匆往热源处钻，膝行时重心没控制好，上身前倾，眼看就要一头撞上郑飞鸾的裤裆。

　　郑飞鸾眼明手快，在被泼一裤子热汤之前把人扶住了，顺手接过了碗：“当心。”

　　“……哦。”

　　Omega撑床稳住身体，不好意思地笑了笑，然后拱到郑飞鸾身旁，依偎着他，温顺服帖地坐好了。

　　屋里寒气逼人，两人罩着同一床暖被窝，却又热得很。

　　碗中银耳透明、枣子殷红，融了几粒碎冰糖，闻着甜津津的。Omega低头往掌心吹了口热气，又搓了搓手，扭头见郑飞鸾杵着不动，便催促道：“喝呀。”

　　你要一起喝吗？

　　郑飞鸾想这么说，还想亲自喂Omega一勺，但诡异的情况发生了：喉咙与肌肉完全不听使唤，无论内心怎么迫切，身体都跟僵了似的，捧着碗，沉着脸，不苟言笑，仿佛手中端的是一碗涩舌的苦黄连。

　　许久得不到回应，Omega脸上的笑容逐渐消失了。

　　“你……不喜欢吗？”Omega小心翼翼地挪开了一些，不敢再擅自碰他，“飞鸾，我知道你不爱吃甜，可是家里空调坏了，真的很冷……你凑合一下，就喝几口，好不好？”

　　表情有说不出的忐忑。

　　郑飞鸾真急了。他受不了Omega低声下气的样子，想一把捉住他的手腕，告诉他别难过，只要是你做的，不管什么我都甘之若饴。可身体依旧毫无反应，如同一具游离于意识之外的木偶。

　　某种可怕的力量禁锢了他，阻止他表达对Omega的感情。

　　“飞鸾……”

　　Omega轻轻唤他，惧意与爱意在眼中流转，最终还是爱意胜了一筹。他伸出手，像教小孩子用餐具那样引导郑飞鸾握住了汤勺：“喝一点，就一点点……听话。”

　　-

　　凌晨一点，窗外漫天风雪，单薄的玻璃隔去了烈风，隔不去骨剌剌的尖锐呼啸。

　　郑飞鸾一勺一勺喝着银耳汤，Omega安安静静枕在他腿上，注视着他下巴的硬朗线条、喉结的吞咽动作，目光眷恋又热切。

　　“飞鸾，好喝吗？”他问。

　　郑飞鸾点点头。

　　于是Omega满足地笑了，伸出双臂环住他的腰，慢慢圈紧，鼻尖埋入毛衣的皱褶里蹭了蹭，像个热恋期不知羞的少年。

　　灯光给他的头发镀上了一层迷离的浅棕，看着很活泼，也很温暖。

　　“飞鸾，昨晚程修给我打电话，说你又冲人黑脸了，脾气差得鬼见了都怕。我就想，你大概要来了吧，不是这周，就是下周，总之不会太晚，我得趁早准备……谁知道挂了电话没多久，你就来敲门了。”

　　他眉心一蹙，点着指尖算起了日子：“上回……我记得上回你是十一月十八号来的，今天才三十，隔了还不到两周，以前明明都要三周多的……”

　　他扯了扯郑飞鸾的衣摆，担忧地问：“飞鸾，你最近怎么了，压力太大了吗？”

　　坐在床头的男人却一言不发。

　　郑飞鸾当然想说话，他有太多疑问，尤其当听到那个不该和Omega有任何交集的旧下属的名字时。但他被铸进了一具钢铁浇成的躯壳里，言行受限，只能按部就班地做固定动作，连一句安抚都说不出口。

　　忽然，他感觉腰被束紧了，Omega再一次抱住了他，肌骨碰撞的力道那么大，就像一枚石章砸进印泥，溅出了殷红的汁液。

　　“飞鸾，我当然……当然是想见你的，可你来得太频繁了，这不是什么好征兆……”Omega有些激动，“程修要我别担心，说你年末事情多，难免会比平常忙。这个理由骗得了别人，怎么骗得了我？你这个人，就算不在年末，忙起来也一样不要命的。”

　　他抓了抓郑飞鸾结实的背肌，温暖的毛衣料子滑过指隙，攥进了掌心。

　　“……你习惯把权力都握在自己手里，不管做什么，非要亲自定夺才安心，可是你不放权，人家怎么帮你分担工作呢？飞鸾，久盛不是一家小公司，它很庞大，也很成熟，是有容错能力的，你为什么要花那么多精力去追求一种不必要的完美呢？赚了钱，也得有身体去花啊，对不对？”

　　Omega稍稍起身，期待地望着郑飞鸾，似乎是希望他能点一下头，答应从此权衡生活与工作，不再二十四小时扑在事业上。

　　面对这份无私的关怀，郑飞鸾胸腔发热，几乎要脱口而出，应允他的一切要求。

　　——别担心，我的身体很健康，体格壮硕，不常生病。

　　——我会重新梳理我的行事风格，学着淡化集权者的思维，把该下放的都下放。

　　——我刚得到了一段来之不易的长假，接下来的时光都是独属于你的，只要你愿意，我可以一直陪着你，永远不结束它。

　　……

　　然而，在Omega黑亮的瞳仁里，他看到了一个无动于衷的自己。

　　-

　　“算啦，程修说的你不听，我说的你也记不住，天一亮又得忘光……大概非要把自己折腾垮了，你才肯长教训。”

　　Omega放弃了沟通，自我安慰地笑了笑，接过空碗，下床去厨房清洗了。

　　离开床铺时，他的裤管被勾起了一段，露出了白里透粉的脚脖子。郑飞鸾瞧见它，体内一阵莫名躁动，痒意从脚底一路游窜到心口，侵髓入骨地闹腾起来。

　　他鬼使神差地跟着下了床，尾随Omega去了过道。

　　Omega没留意，背对着他打开了水龙头。

　　水柱倾泻而下，冲洗过十根手指，根根修长，在灯光下白净得发亮；

　　衣袖卷起了十公分，小臂清瘦非常，还不够郑飞鸾屈指一握；

　　洗完碗，他用厨房纸吸水抹干，踮脚打开头顶的柜子想要放进去，衣摆稍稍往上一抬，便显出了凝脂水滑的一截腰。

　　因为挺着腰，Omega背后的曲线凹成了一段完美的弧，顺着看下来，就衬得臀部特别翘。再被睡裤的缝线一勒，两瓣屁股浑圆饱满，让人只想用手掌完全包裹它，用力揉搓、抓挤，按出一道道通红的指印，让它在空气中可怜兮兮地颤抖。

　　郑飞鸾死死盯着Omega，眼底窜起了一簇可怕的滚油火。

　　砰！

　　贯耳一声惊响，刚洗净的瓷碗自高处跌落，砸到地砖上，摔得四分五裂。

　　郑飞鸾被这声惊响一击敲中了天灵盖，猛地从情色遐思中回过神来，才发觉手掌下竟是一大团热乎软腻。

　　他居然真的那么做了——

　　从背后欺压，将Omega逼在流理台边，用胸腹与胯部的力量牢牢顶住，制止猎物挣扎。靠近卧室的那只手撑住台面，封死去路，另一只手探进裤子里，兜了满手的滑弹臀肉。

　　郑飞鸾的个子在Alpha中也算高的，这么存心一堵，Omega根本不可能逃脱。

　　-

　　“飞、飞鸾？”

　　Omega吓得嗓音都变了调，带着十足的惧意。

　　裤子里的那只手极其放肆，揉得半边臀肉变了形。等揉够了，拇指便拨开臀瓣，沿着软嫩的股缝一寸一寸探到肛口处，也不做润滑，就这么径直插了进去！

　　“啊！”

　　Omega发出一声低鸣，浑身紧绷，忍不住发起抖来。

　　他用手指胡乱抠抓台面，想抓住一切能带给他安全感的东西，最后竟慌不择路，一把攥住了沾满焦泥的燃气炉架。

　　炉火十分钟前才熄，架子此刻还非常烫手，他却怎么也不肯松手。

　　“飞鸾，今天……今天能不能不做了？”Omega哀求道，“刚才那次真的很疼，求你了，求你么……下次你来的时候，我一定补偿你，好不好？”

　　“别动！”

　　郑飞鸾听见自己用冷森的嗓音发了话，同时拇指使劲一顶，恶劣地磨过了Omega嫩生生的肠道，以此作为对他忤逆Alpha的惩罚。充满掌控欲的信息素肆无忌惮地释放出来，如同一针混着麻醉剂的催情药，从口鼻融入Omega的血液，让他瞬间软了腰。

　　噩梦就从这一刻开始了。

　　郑飞鸾的意识漂浮在空中，化作一粒清醒却无能的微尘，被迫见证了这场不容狡辩的强暴。


	31. Chapter 31

 

　　过道内一阵砰乓乱响，沉溺于情欲的Alpha抱着Omega胡乱拱动，顶翻了木柜，滚出一地的筷子、抹布、卷筒纸……

　　他嫌地方太小，放不开手脚，便单臂卡住Omega的腰往后一捞，把人拖回床上，迫不及待地在那瓣屁股后面跪好，握住性器再次塞了进去。

　　郑飞鸾胯下那玩意儿粗悍到近乎凶煞，十足配得上他的信息素浓度：生狞紫红的一根，暴着筋，露着头，浑然就是根施刑的棍子，往Omega瘦薄的身体里直挺挺一捅，有种剖肠开肚的残忍感。

　　他一入身就蛮横地抽送起来，臀肉拍打声清脆响亮，一声接着一声在午夜的出租屋里回荡着，竟比抽耳光还要吓人。

　　Omega被扒光了衣服，赤身裸体伏在床沿，随着冲撞的力道一下一下朝前耸动，柔嫩的两瓣白臀很快被掴出了一层淤红。满室寒气得了一场盛宴，像饿狼聚食一只死羊，毫不保留地从这具身体上掠夺热量。

　　巨大的痛苦之中，Omega还是逃不脱信息素的淫威，被迫动了情。

　　交合处溢出粘液来，混着冷汗，湿湿糊糊一大片，肉体拍击声随之变得稠腻而淫靡。但Omega没有哭，也没有挣扎，他只是咬着牙，拼命用手臂撑住床板，肘部尽力伸直，唯恐稍稍放松，身后可怕的冲击力就要让脑袋撞上墙壁。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾无法面对这样的场景。

　　他竭力想这场疯狂的性事中抽离出来，让自己做一个无责任的旁观者——可是不行。因为每一次抽插，他都真切地获得了快意。

　　蚀骨销魂，罪孽深重。

　　Omega的后穴火热、绵密、柔韧，将他深深吞裹在内，缠绵地收缩着，似有一种无形的生命力，要吮出他囊袋里的精液来。他的身体挣脱了理智捆束，开始自发地回应，每一次摩擦，下腹都酸楚难忍。快感过电一般钻透骨髓、刺向头颅，如同一针直接扎进血液的肾上腺素，爽得人头皮发麻，肌肉战栗。

　　实在太舒服了。

　　和这样的极乐相比，他三十年来体验过的所有床笫欢愉都不堪一击。

　　郑飞鸾猛喘了几口粗气，浑身毛孔全部张开，宽阔的脊背上布满了热汗，湿淋淋的，像刚浇过一场雨。

　　他觉得自己变成了一头发情的野兽，受最原始的繁殖欲支配，寡廉鲜耻，道德沦丧，只懂叼住Omega的后脖子拼命骑背——什么体面、克制，全都抛得一干二净。胯下那根东西胀得剧痛，频频勃跳，精孔时不时就舒张一下，只要意志稍有松懈，里头的腥液就会一股脑儿射出来。

　　到后来，郑飞鸾几乎分辨不了那个挺腰抽送的畜生究竟是谁了，也许是他，也许不是，也许他们早已融为了一体，共同背负侵犯的罪果，谁也谈不上无辜。

　　高潮飞快迫近，血压飙升，他开始一下又一下凶狠地顶撞。视野变得模糊不清，如同一圈虚化了的镜头，只有Omega光洁的后颈还清晰如旧，固定在视野中央。

　　他将目光锁定那处，俯下身，张开了发痒的虎牙。

　　-

　　射精那一刻，郑飞鸾激动得双目发红。

　　他绷实了腹肌，挺腰压住Omega的屁股，将性器一举钉进肠穴最深处，茎头抵着生殖腔外一层薄软的肉膜，腥热的精液一股股接连打在上面。牙齿叼起颈腺，深深咬穿了它，咬出血来，注入大量象征占有的标记信息素。

　　他要他的Omega沾满他的味道，不管走到哪里，周围的Alpha们都自动退避三舍。

　　可是他忘了，Omega的发情期还没到。

　　非发情期的生殖腔是闭合的，它极其敏感，也极其脆弱，轻轻顶一顶都疼得厉害。被铁硬的阴茎用力抵着射精，Omega痛苦得几度痉挛，惨白着一张脸，双目紧闭，嘴巴死死咬住枕巾，额角淌下了大片热腻的汗水，连五官都扭曲了形状。

　　-

　　凌晨两点十五，这场开始于过道的强暴终于结束在了单人床上。

　　郑飞鸾松开钳制，怀中的Omega已近虚脱，轰然栽倒，半张脸撞上枕头，软绵绵一弹，接着就一动不动了。丝缕白浊从他的股缝间流出来，顺着腿根，在床单上淌开了腥浓的一大摊。

　　自始至终，除了一点零碎的痛哼，Omega没叫过一声床。

　　他太疲倦了，闭着眼，微张着唇，煞白的面孔没有任何表情，连皱一皱眉心的痛苦都做不出来了。郑飞鸾看着他凄惨的模样，怎么也不敢相信仅仅一小时以前，Omega还笑着刮了刮他的鼻尖，为他熬了汤，又温言软语地哄他喝下。

　　在“鸟笼”的那一夜，他曾疑惑于小夜莺对性事的恐惧。现在，他终于得到了一个说得通的解释——Omega真的被虐待过。

　　被自己的Alpha。

　　郑飞鸾怫然大怒，只想揪起那个操控他身体的畜生，拖去墙角一拳头揍得鼻青脸肿，废了那根造孽的玩意儿，再把颈腺一并割下来剁碎。

　　你看不到吗？

　　他倾注了每一个细节来爱你，你是没长眼睛还是没长心，为什么无动于衷？为什么要伤害他？就凭你他妈是个体格比Omega壮实一点的Alpha？！

　　如果你不爱他，就把他交给我，然后远远地滚到天涯海角去，离开他的生活。不要霸占着你根本不配得到的爱情，却拿兽行回报。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾心似刀绞，向Omega伸出了手，想摸一摸那张敷满冷汗的脸——这一次，无形的阻力终于消失了。

　　身体的掌控权回到了他手里，他终于如愿以偿碰到了Omega。

　　别怕。

　　碰你的是我，不是他，我不会伤害你。

　　郑飞鸾揽着Omega的腰，小心地把人抱进怀里，生怕动作稍大就会惊扰他的睡眠，又覆住他的手，来回摩挲手背。Omega起初无知无觉地睡着，一靠近郑飞鸾，闻到那噩梦般的Alpha信息素气味，倏然肩膀一颤，就要把手抽出去。

　　郑飞鸾急忙握住：“别怕！”

　　Omega颤了颤两片睫毛，缓慢地抬眼看来：“飞鸾？”

　　他已经一个多小时没喝水了，先前在床上喘得太急，嗓音嘶哑得不能听。郑飞鸾留意到床头摆着一杯冷水，便拿了过来，含在嘴里弄热了，慢慢喂给他喝。

　　Omega艰难地咽了几口水，捂唇咳嗽了几声，才找回了点人样。

　　郑飞鸾于是又含了些水，低头吻住那两瓣干枯的唇，用舌头一遍遍舔湿了。Omega没躲避，也没回吻，半寐半睁着一双眼，眼底浮泪，湿泞泞一方浅潭。

　　他们还远远不到谈原谅的地步，何必尝试什么温存的安慰？

　　郑飞鸾懂Omega的意思。

　　他想解释，然而无意作伥，确行恶事，伤害已经造成，甚至此时此刻他还占着这具身体，又有什么脸面辩解所谓的“迫不得已”？

　　郑飞鸾只好把一颗冒进的心往后收了收，拉过被子，严严实实盖住Omega的身子，用滚烫的胸膛温暖他。与之前完全不同的Alpha信息素流淌出来，温和，宽厚，燃了一柱幽室檀香，在极短的时间内安抚了Omega受创的精神。

　　Omega放松下来，靠着郑飞鸾的胸膛，轻轻浅浅地呼吸着。许久，他才咽了咽嗓子里的湿意，张口说了第一句话：“飞鸾，你不能总这样……”

　　顿了顿，又说：“总这样的话，我真的不知道……不知道该不该原谅你了……”

　　郑飞鸾的心脏猛地一缩，血肉跃动之处似是被一只手抓住了，又闷又窒，久久泵不出一滴血来。

　　宝贝，你为什么还在犹豫？

　　无论这具身体的主人和你是什么关系，无论他会不会在满足凌虐欲之后换上一副懊悔的面孔讨好你，你都不该一次又一次地原谅他。

　　你根本不该对他抱有希望，因为他真的就像是……

　　一条狗。

　　一条狡猾的恶犬。

　　郑飞鸾从不出言侮辱一个陌生人，但是这一刻，他发自内心地认为那就是一条狗——发情时六亲不认，张口撕咬，不惜靠暴力迫使对方臣服。一旦性欲获得满足，就披上一层护主良犬的皮，愉悦地摇起尾巴，蹭弄、舔舐，以一种猾黠的手段博求宽恕，然后在未来的某个时刻死灰复燃、故技重施。

　　如果Omega怕伤了后者的心，不肯斩断关系，就注定要被前者无尽地折磨。

　　不。

　　你不能心软。

　　施暴的人是他，理应为之付出代价的人也是他，绝不是无辜的你。

　　你，是应该跟我走的。


	32. Chapter 32

 

　　这些话Omega终究没能听到，因为在郑飞鸾开口之前，未散的疲倦就再一次带走了他的意识。

　　郑飞鸾伸出手，碰了碰他翘在空中的、可爱的发梢。

　　乖。

　　你今晚累了，枕着我的胸膛好好睡一觉吧。等明天天一亮，我会为你处理好所有事情——想离开你的Alpha也好，想抹除信息素标记也好，只要有我在，就没有什么值得你害怕。

　　Omega睡得沉，无意识地咂了咂嘴。郑飞鸾搂着他，在肌肤紧贴的热度中依偎着睡去了。

　　-

　　不知过了多久，黑夜化开，天光微明，袅袅的薄曦淡了窗景。隔着一条街，建筑物显出了高低层叠的轮廓，白皑皑的，都盖着一夜落雪。楼下传来一阵由远及近的车轮碾雪声，不出一分钟，有人“蹬蹬蹬”跑上楼，敲响了过道那头的铁皮门。

　　郑飞鸾被噪声吵醒，正粘着眼皮发困，忽然发觉胸口安稳的重量不见了，心里一慌，撑床坐起，就感觉眼眶一热——有只手捂住了他的眼睛。

　　是Omega清甜的气息。

　　那只手一寸一寸慢慢抬起来，雪亮的光线也一寸一寸从指缝漏进来。

　　等适应了刺目的耀光，郑飞鸾才看清天花板上悬着一盏裸灯，光秃秃的，没有纸罩子，惨白的冷光射向四面八方——Omega这么做，是怕灯光伤了他的眼睛。

　　“飞鸾，早。”

　　Omega收回手，裹了裹披肩的毛毯，朝他眉眼一弯，露出了两粒虎牙尖。

　　“……早。”

　　郑飞鸾有些恍惚。

　　于是Omega扬眉笑开了。他真的是一个容易满足的人，好像只要一声温煦的“早”，就能抹去一整夜不堪入目的痛苦。

　　“飞鸾，你该回家了。”他说，“有人来接你了。”

　　郑飞鸾一把攥住了他的手腕：“不！”

　　“别倔啊。”

　　“不。”

　　我不回家。

　　没有你的地方叫什么“家”？

　　这儿再小再暗，我也甘愿长长久久地住下去。我知道你也舍不得我，你的眼眸里分明是有爱的，为什么要克制它？为什么非要赶我走？

　　Omega神情微凝，扭头望向了窗外。

　　远方的曦光映入他的瞳仁，比刚才悄然亮了一度，像是某种无声的警告。

　　“飞鸾，别倔了。”

　　他轻声说，带着祈求的意味。 

　　-

　　屋外的人又连拍了好几下门，郑飞鸾只得松手，放Omega去开门。

　　锁扣“咔哒”一声，紧接着，一个热闹嗓子夹风带雪地灌了进来，跟大冬天早上掀了热气腾腾的蒸屉盖子似的：“怎么回事，又搞成这样？他能不能收一收那身熊劲？人呢，醒了没，我去抽他俩大耳刮子！”

　　郑飞鸾一听那声音，整个人瞬间清醒了九分。

　　程修？！

　　程修当了他四年的助理，郑飞鸾对他的嗓音熟悉得不能再熟悉，断然不可能认错。但是，程修怎么会上这儿来？

　　脑仁突然一阵酸疼，额角窜了筋，隐隐抽痛。

　　郑飞鸾抬手按了按太阳穴，没等想出个所以然来，就见那位已经辞职一年的Beta助理大步冲进了卧室，周身杀气腾腾，看样子是真想抽他俩耳光。

　　他冷眼相对，威厉地压了压眉峰。

　　小助理看到他，虚张的气势一秒漏光，在两步远处来了个急刹车。

　　“唉，还真不敢打，见脸就怂。”刹车不够，程修又倒车半米，尴尬地抓了抓头发，回头看着Omega，尽量给自己找台阶下，“其实也不能说怂啊，就是……谨慎，谨慎你理解吧？这万一要被发现了，我下半辈子就没法儿混了。贷款还没还完呢，市中心的房子，三室两厅，带个大露台，以后娶媳妇用的，一巴掌下去扇没了，多不划算。”

　　说完还一脸惋惜，忿忿不平，仿佛是被十个大老爷们拦住了才没打着的样子。

　　“别吹了，你就是怕他。”

　　Omega跟在后头进来，照着程修的后脖子来了一巴掌。程修装腔作势一声“嗷”，非常委屈的样子。

　　Omega捡起散落一地的衣裤，对程修说：“我要帮飞鸾换衣服了，你避一避？”

　　程修不满地撇嘴：“谁稀罕看他，身材好了不起啊！”

　　他嘴上不饶人，吐完槽后却主动闪进卫生间了。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾的脑仁越来越疼。

　　看样子，程修和小夜莺已经认识了很久——从什么时候开始的？又因为什么结识？这出租屋里处处都透着难以言喻的诡异，究竟哪里出了问题？

　　Omega察觉到他的紧张，便释放出了温和的信息素安抚他。

　　“飞鸾，没事的。他叫程修，是你的私人助理，来接你回家的。”Omega轻轻抵着他的额头，深褐色的眼眸明亮温柔，比琥珀还要清澈，“你有自己的工作和生活，不能总在我这儿待着。不过你放心，我会一直在这儿等你，只要你想回来，就随时可以回来。”

　　郑飞鸾的本能依然排斥离开Omega这件事，但Omega的笑容中有太多不得已，他不舍得让心爱的人为难，只能勉强同意。

　　Omega为他穿好衣裤，然后拉开柜子，取下了一件厚重的大衣：“外套也穿上吧，还下着雪呢。”

　　郑飞鸾看着它，越发觉得古怪了。

　　他记得这件切斯特大衣。

　　这是前年入冬时燕宁送他的礼物，总共只穿过一次。今年秋季的慈善拍卖会上，他征得燕宁同意，已经把这件大衣捐掉了。可是现在，它竟然挂在了Omega家的衣橱里——是Omega把它买回来的吗？

　　不可能。

　　以Omega目前的生活质量来推测，恐怕拍卖价去掉两个零也负担不起。

　　所以，这件大衣是怎么来的？

　　-

　　“飞鸾，下楼吧。”

　　沉思间，Omega已经穿好了羽绒服，叫出程修，牵着郑飞鸾的手出了门。

　　下楼的这一路，诡异感越发强烈了：楼梯、过道、缺门的垃圾箱、窗台上半死不活的月季花……画面出奇地眼熟，似乎都在哪儿见过。

　　而当程修推开楼道门的时候，郑飞鸾在纷飞的大雪中看到了一辆根本不可能出现的车。

　　他的亚光迈巴赫。

　　上周“他”开着这辆车大半夜出门寻偶，撞废了车灯和前盖。此刻它应该躺在修理厂里，等待着从德国运来的原装配件。

　　等一等。

　　程修，大衣，车……

　　去年，今年，上周……

　　时间不对。

　　这一整晚的时间都错了！

　　郑飞鸾扶着持续作痛的额头，终于抓住了一丝关键的线索——他经历的不是现在，是过去。

　　这一座名为时光的老钟，锈钝而迟缓。它逆向转动指针，拨回到了过去的某一天。

　　天际即将升起的，是一轮已经西落的太阳；天空正在扬洒的，是一场已经融化的大雪；此刻陪伴在他身边的，是已经离开了他的人。

　　-

　　程修早他们一步上车，打开空调，烘出了一玻璃白蒙蒙的水雾。

　　等车里暖和了，Omega才领着郑飞鸾坐了进去。他给郑飞鸾系好安全带，道了声再见，转身要下车，却被一股蛮横的力量拦住了腰。

　　“飞鸾？”

　　Omega有些无措。

　　郑飞鸾紧紧抱着他，胳膊用力到发颤，下巴一片短而硬的胡子不断蹭弄他的脖颈，心里弥漫开了巨大的恐慌。

　　告诉我，你是属于现在的，对不对？

　　你是我上个月才捉来的一只夜莺。你偶然闯入了我的房间，基于百分之百的缘分，和过去没有一丁点联系，对不对？

　　可耳畔有个冷漠的声音说：郑飞鸾，别骗自己了，你明明就知道他是谁。

　　过去的记忆是一幅花纹繁复的旧拼图，Omega是其中一片突兀的纯白色块。你知道纯白不可能是真相，他真实的样子就藏在反面，那是一个截然不同的，曾在你记忆里鲜活过的身份，只要翻开它，一切诡谲之处都将变得顺理成章。

　　但你不敢。

　　你空有所谓叱咤商界的一腔魄力，实则懦弱不堪，连自己的Omega都无胆面对。

　　-

　　脑仁又开始剧烈作疼，这时候，手中被塞入了一样暖和的东西。

　　又轻又软，摸起来格外舒服。

　　“飞鸾，你……留着这个吧。”Omega背对着他，低着头，小声说道，“回家的路有点长，你抱着它好好睡一觉。等醒过来，不记得我了，就没那么舍不得了。”

　　然后，Omega一根一根掰开了他搂腰的手指，也不回头看他一眼，打开了车门。

　　郑飞鸾看向手里的东西：一块橘红色的小毛毯，绵软蓬松，带着若有似无的信息素清香——是Omega的贴身物。

　　就在微妙的一瞬间，他突然觉得这香味有些别样的熟悉：不是陪伴了他一夜的那种熟悉，而是更久远的、根深蒂固的、几乎浸透到骨血和记忆中的……

　　一道惊电在眼前白亮亮劈过，郑飞鸾攥着小毛毯，整个人都愣住了。

　　是铃兰。

　　是让他上了瘾，也给了他救赎的铃兰香。

　　他偶然在“鸟笼”遇见的一个Omega，怎么会正巧拥有他亟需的、罕见的铃兰香？

　　-

　　风雪凄迷，疏剌剌的烈风赶着大雪铺天盖地飞舞。车门被冻得紧实，Omega费了好些力气才推开，冰凉的雪粒子迎面扑了进来。

　　他正准备弯腰出去，驾驶座上不知在倒腾什么的程修扭头叫了声：“何岸！”

　　“嗯？”Omega回头，“怎么了？”

　　后座的郑飞鸾一瞬褪尽了血色。他僵着骨头看向Omega，黏腻的冷汗淌下来，密密地敷了一脊背。

　　程修刚才……叫他什么？

　　何岸？！

　　这个平凡的名字是一柄匕首，寒光熠熠，在叫出口的同时凶狠地刺穿了人的血肉。

　　程修指了指副驾驶，示意Omega过去坐。Omega便冒着风雪绕到前边，低头钻进车里，“砰”一声关上门，搓了搓掌心，呼出了一口白森森的热气：“好冷啊……叫我什么事？”

　　程修故作神秘，打开储物盒，从里面扒拉出了一只鼓鼓囊囊的信封：“来，拿着，送我们何岸的冬至礼物。”

　　何岸。

　　清楚明确的两个字，脆泠泠，俏生生。

　　第一个字二声，第二个字四声，以明快的开口音收尾。

　　前窗的光线一刹变得雪亮，千百倍耀眼起来，映照出了Omega的眉眼。郑飞鸾的视野却一片模糊，什么也看不清了。

　　那块纯白的拼图，终于当着他的面被人翻了过来。


	33. Chapter 33

 

　　程修给的信封很厚实，白纸底下透着一抹粉红，一看就装满了钱。

　　Omega不肯收，程修硬是掰开他的手指塞了进去：“拿着，把家里空调修一修。你那老破房子，墙壁薄，没地暖，窗户还漏风，一进去鸡皮疙瘩掉一地。今年冬天这么冷，不修空调，你打算怎么活啊？”

　　“真的太多了，我……我不能拿。”

　　Omega说什么也不答应，交回信封就想开门走人。程修眼疾手快，扬手“啪”地一拍，把四扇门全锁了。

　　Omega折腾了半天也没推开车门，怕弄坏车子，不敢胡乱使劲，只得坐回原处，解释道：“程修，我没那么怕冷，就算真受不了，我自己手里还有积蓄，可以找师傅修空调的……”

　　“得了吧，你那点儿积蓄顶个屁用，全加起来还没你男人一身行头贵，扯他一条领带够你吃半年的。”程修一点不给Omega留脸面，嘴刀子“嗖嗖”直往他心坎上招呼，抓起信封又塞了过去，“拿稳了，别跟我客气。”

　　Omega还是不让步：“程修，别这样，我不能拿你的钱……”

　　他再三推拒，程修却没生气，反倒噗哧一声笑了。

　　他伸手指了指后座，说：“有句话怎么讲的来着？羊毛出在羊身上。等会儿你家Alpha醒了，我立马提加薪，上回眼皮都不眨直接薅下来一千八，这回怎么也得薅两千——你想想，要是没有你，我哪儿能加薪加得这么爽快，这钱是不是得分你一半？”

　　Omega固执地摇头：“这不一样……”

　　“有什么不一样？”程修说，“咱俩是一根绳上的蚂蚱，要活一起活，要挂一起挂，总不能我手里明明有钱，还让你冻病了。再说了，你跟他都已经这么久了，万一肚子里……”

　　程修意味深长地留了半句话，伸出手，在Omega小腹上摸了摸。

　　“我……”

　　Omega微微一怔，低头看向了自己的肚子。

　　他被触到了心底最柔软的部分，露出了比任何时候都温柔的神情，终于不再固执己见，收下信封，郑重地向程修道了谢。

　　程修一个没脸没皮惯了的人，这时也罕见地不好意思起来：“没、没什么，你修、修完空调，剩下的钱再买点营养品，下回缺钱了找我要，别、别客气。”

　　“没有下回了，就这一次，你留着钱还房贷娶媳妇吧。”Omega眉眼含笑，眸子里透着暖融融的热意，“程修，谢谢你。”

　　程修搔了搔头皮，忙不迭摁开了车锁。Omega便拢紧衣领，怀揣信封下了车。

　　郑飞鸾顿时焦急起来。

　　他还有太多疑问，想扳过Omega的肩，用手指描摹他的每一寸肌肤，看清楚他的五官和样貌；想递上纸笔，让他一笔一划写下自己的名字，消除一切谐音的可能性；想紧紧地抱他一天一夜，从久远的相识问到今天，挖掘出记忆中那些被遗忘的部分，如有亏欠，或许还来得及偿还。

　　但他动弹不了。

　　他只能坐在车里，看着窗外朔风猎猎、大雪弥天。车窗被刷上了一笔又一笔粗糙的白漆，抹去了Omega的踪影。

　　程修踩下油门，突如其来的加速度将郑飞鸾推到座椅靠背上，也将他拽离了泥沼般的梦境。

　　-

　　他猛地坐了起来，大口大口急促换气。

　　失速的心脏正在疯狂跳动，床头时钟指向六点二十分。五小时以前，他刚和哥哥在地下车库发生了一场激烈的争执。

　　窗外似明非明，亮得极不真切。黑沉沉的密云压暗了天色，下一场席卷渊江的暴风雪又快来了。

　　他看向枕畔，那儿悄无声息地躺着一枝铃兰。经过一夜，花瓣已经失了水，却依然色泽洁白，余香幽淡。他求救般地抓起那枝铃兰，放在鼻下深深一嗅，恐慌的情绪才在花香抚慰下一缕一缕散去了。

　　没事的，他没离开过自己的住所，也没去过那间萧索的出租屋。

　　一切都是梦。

　　是不怀好意的噩梦在制造恐慌，是“他”求而不得的怨恨展开了一场卑劣的报复。

　　就在这自欺欺人的念头冒出来的瞬间，他的额角针扎般刺痛起来——记忆开了洪闸，大量模糊破碎的片段倾泻而出，一帧连着一帧扑至面前，密如湍流，吞没了他喘息的机会。

　　-

　　他们的第一次，是在一个暴雨倾盆的夏夜。

　　六月，或者七月。

　　那天他从头到脚淋得湿透，比一条流离失所的野狗还要落魄。他狼狈地投奔何岸，一拳头一拳头捶开了那扇薄铁门。

　　何岸见到他，惶惑而惊喜，匆忙迎他进了屋，搬出了唯一一张椅子请他坐。又怕他着凉，说要去给他拿毛巾擦干身体，然而在转身的一刹那，就被死死抵在了墙上。

　　然后，快感就那么疯狂地来了。

　　破天荒地简单，也破天荒地炽烈，源源不断，一股强过一股地打进郑飞鸾的神经，仿佛怀中这具身体不是其他，正是快感本身。冰凉刺骨的雨水一滴一滴往何岸的颈背上砸，顺着淌下去，湿透了皮肤。

　　两片蝴蝶骨在他眼前拉弓一样绷起来，单薄，雪白，瑟瑟发颤。

　　窗外炸开了一道惊雷，天际劈下亮惨惨的闪电，映出了Omega抓着墙壁挣扎的样子，像极了狂风暴雨中仓皇逃窜的一只蝶。

　　-

　　后来，入了秋，入了冬，他成了这里的常客。

　　那些老酒馆的常客们，总爱在不顺心的时候登门买一杯烂醉，喝到酩酊失态，满嘴胡话，再继续回去过他们不顺心的日子，郑飞鸾的这杯酒却不一样。他总是神昏意乱地登门，压着何岸大肆宣泄一场，把所有烦闷连同记忆通通抛下，再恢复清醒，去追求他青云直上的事业。

　　何岸没有怨言，就像根植于苗圃的一株花，日复一日，只等着他来。

　　为他盛忧，也为他凋谢。

　　他寻偶的时候神智不太清楚，不怎么爱说话，可何岸很喜欢跟他聊天。事后洗完澡，总会亲手绞一块热毛巾，一边帮他擦拭身体，一边温温软软地念叨些什么。

　　偶尔，何岸会拿来新买的商业杂志，翻到刊登着郑飞鸾专访的那一页，夸他的照片拍得好看，问题也答得漂亮。或者捧来一本诗集，说昨天读到了一首喜欢的诗，有倦鸟，有水岸，倦鸟栖岸，正巧与他们的名字相配，然后笑着说：“你看，你是倦鸟，我是水岸，你啊……注定要来我这里休息的。”

　　那一抹笑容浅浅的，幸福的味道藏在眼底，盛满了，只肯露三分浓淡。

　　-

　　积雪化开一季暖春的时候，何岸得了一场胃病，腹部急痛，苍白着面孔吐得昏天黑地。

　　他以为呕吐是有了孩子，没顾得上去医院，一个人孤零零躺在家里，忍过了最难熬的疼痛，甚至生出了一丝奢侈的希望。

　　郑飞鸾来的时候，何岸就躺在他身边，虚弱地蜷成一团，伸出手，试探似的、轻轻勾住了他的手指。

　　“飞鸾，我要是怀孕了，你会喜欢吗？”他流露出了期盼的神采，“如果……如果我生下它，带着它去见你，你会认出我们，然后……接纳我们吗？”

　　郑飞鸾想立刻点头，想抱紧他，说当然会，我要把你们捧在掌心里，呵护着宠一辈子。可是在被封存的记忆里，他犹如一具丢了灵魂的空壳子，麻木不仁地坐在床头，沉默不语，没给何岸任何回应。

　　于是，何岸眼中的光芒一点一点黯淡了下去。

　　“没关系……”

　　他动了动唇角，笑得苦涩而勉强。

　　许久，他往郑飞鸾身旁挪近了一些，偎着他的手臂，小声呢喃道：“飞鸾，你别为难，我、我们……不会给你添麻烦的。”

　　-

　　暖春过半，大病初愈，何岸迎来了凶猛的发情期，而属于他们的那个孩子，也真的随着发情期一起来了——是个命途多舛的女儿，从孕育到出世没受过亲生父亲一点照拂，就像郑飞鸾后来知道的那样。

　　当时，久盛的第一座海滨城堡还没走下图纸，郑飞鸾肩负压力，整天忙得废寝忘食。

　　他一直以为自己那段时间住在酒店套房，但是记忆给了他另一个答案：他陪在发情的Omega身边，连续一周，整整七个夜晚。

　　也只有夜晚。

　　白天，他依然是与何岸毫无瓜葛的陌生人。

　　在黎明到来前，程修会想方设法带走他。那时何岸的身体还是酥软的、滚烫的，烧着一炉子扑不灭的炭火，红潮满面，又那么孱弱无力，时时刻刻需要被填满，离开Alpha哪怕一秒都不能活。

　　他第一次看到惯于隐忍的青年被可怕的情欲碾碎了尊严，跌在床畔，拽着程修的袖管不松手，凄厉地哭出声音来，哀求他网开一面，别在这个时候夺走自己的Alpha。

　　程修红了眼睛，连连跟他说对不起，却还是守住了理智，没有心软。

　　房门在面前关上了，隔着一层薄铁皮，郑飞鸾听见何岸在里面一声一声叫他的名字，哭腔浓重，还绝望地发着颤。

　　然后，就是长达二十小时漫长的分离。

　　发情的Omega怎么能离开自己的Alpha整整一个白天？

　　郑飞鸾不知道。

　　没有人舍得尝试，从来没有。

　　何岸是怎样独自熬过那七个白天的，郑飞鸾迄今都不得而知。他的记忆只从每天的凌晨两点开始：推开那扇门，就看到何岸裹着一条湿淋淋的毯子，无声无息地瑟缩在过道角落里，目光涣散，气息奄奄，要抱进怀里吻很久才能暖过来。

　　到后来，何岸开始频繁陷入昏迷，根源竟是脱水和饥饿——存放在冰箱里的浓缩营养液，郑飞鸾连一支也没给何岸喂过。

　　为了保持肠道洁净，发情期的Omega无法摄入固体食物，连半流质都不行，唯一的热量来源只有浓缩营养液。而郑飞鸾恰恰处于寻偶期，智力残缺不全，根本照顾不好Omega。直到第三天，程修来接人的时候发觉何岸面色苍白，体格虚弱得骇人，打开冰箱一看，营养剂居然原封未动，才慌忙拆开几支，匆匆灌进了何岸嘴里。

　　-

　　任谁也不敢相信，这场兵荒马乱的发情期，居然真的在何岸腹中留下了一条顽强的小生命。

　　这个孩子被何岸视若珍宝，一天一天呵护着成长起来。她平平安安度过了六个月，长出了手脚，会动弹，会翻身，乖巧听话，从不闹腾……然而就在初秋的那一天，她遭遇了幼小的生命中最大的一场劫难。

　　她的Alpha父亲从国外归来，知晓了她的存在。

　　她变成了一窝见不得光的蛇鼠虫蚁，要被赶尽杀绝。何岸护不住她，只能怀着她，提心吊胆地躲藏在城市夹缝里，白天不敢抛头露面，夜晚不敢安心入眠，躲一天是一天。

　　这个孩子最终出生在了去年的圣诞节，那一天，猩红的床单洇透了何岸的血。

　　……

　　是他做的。

　　都是他做的。

　　从两年前大雨滂沱的夏夜开始，记忆呈现给他的每一幕画面，都是他洗脱不去的罪名。

　　郑飞鸾望着手中洁白的铃兰花，心脏骤然绞痛。胸腔闷得厉害，肺里的空气被一股脑挤空了，任他怎么大口呼吸都喘不过气来。


	34. Chapter 34

 

　　清早七点，淮阳路的“爱宠城堡”开了门。

　　笼子里猫打呵欠鸟打鸣，饿了一夜的狗扒着栏杆排排站，激动得狂甩尾巴。店长大叔挂上“营业中”的灯牌，拎起一袋狗粮开始放饭，还没喂几只，门铃作响，有人推门进来了。

　　这个点来客人？

　　“爱宠城堡”门面小，地段差，做的又是洗澡、吹毛、临时寄宿的小本生意，连待售的猫狗都有大半是捡来的，算不上高端宠物店，客流量向来少得可怜，更别提工作日刚营业就有人登门。

　　店长大叔正想着是哪位熟客来了，一转身，只见门口站着一个陌生Alpha。围巾大衣，肩头落着一层碎雪，个头挺拔，表情端肃，往那儿一站就有股说不上来的威严气质，怎么看都和他家小店格格不入。

　　再瞄一眼停在门口的车，得嘞，三叉星徽，商界人士标配。

　　店长大叔放下了手中的狗粮袋子，上前一步，问道：“先生，想买些什么？”

　　Alpha说：“我想向您打听个人。”

　　打听人啊？

　　店长大叔生来一副热心肠，笑呵呵地点头：“您说您说。”

　　Alpha转头环顾一周，注意到了店里的相框装饰墙，大步走了过去。墙上悬着五排木头夹子，大大小小数十张相片，色彩斑斓，温馨可爱，都是“爱宠城堡”开业以来的美好回忆。

　　他的Omega赫然就在其中。

　　相片里，Omega正在给一条成年边牧洗澡。边牧顽皮，没等洗完就开启了抖水模式，抖得一屋子水珠四散飞溅。Omega边躲闪边抬手挡脸，笑容灿烂开怀。

　　——何先生，容我问一个问题，你在哪里高就？

　　——在附近的宠物店，拐角那家，叫做“爱宠城堡”。

　　那天在咖啡店，何岸是这么回答他的。

　　“他……”郑飞鸾深深吸了一口气，指着照片问店长，“他叫什么名字？”

　　店长大叔爽朗答道：“他啊，叫何岸，不是三点水的那个河，是人字旁的。以前在我这儿打过工，后来辞职了，走了有一段时间了。”

　　“何岸……”

　　郑飞鸾念着这两个字，目光变得沉郁而哀伤。

　　他曾经百分百笃信何岸与小夜莺不可能是同一个人，然而当他在记忆中搜寻何岸的脸，想证明这一点时，却惊诧地发觉——他不记得何岸的模样了。

　　那个其貌不扬的Omega，仿佛从来就没有存在过。

　　他的镇定被劈开了一道裂缝，越裂越宽，越裂越深，疯狂吞噬着他坚持的执念，直至镇定荡然无存。

　　郑飞鸾打开钱夹，取出了一叠大面额钞票：“这张照片，我想买下来。”

　　店长大叔一估金额，有点慌：“太多了，使不得使不得！您要是真喜欢它，我送给您得了。”

　　“没关系，它值这个价。”

　　郑飞鸾不再多言，将钞票整整齐齐摆在柜台上，然后亲手从木头夹子上取下了照片。他端详着照片中Omega定格的笑靥，有些艰难地问：“您还记不记得，何岸是怎样一个人？”

　　“他啊……勤快，心善，长得俊，不光店里的客人，连猫猫狗狗都喜欢他，要是换个性别，不是Omega……”

　　店长大叔一下打开了话匣子：“说实话，他来应聘的时候，我是不想收的。Omega嘛，体质弱，还有发情期，我这做小本生意的经不住折腾，怕招进来了会误事儿。但这孩子太缺钱了，看着怪可怜的，我心一软，就给留下来了。没想到他特让人省心，对客人态度好，做事还有条有理，一桩一桩的滴水不漏，一个人干得比两个人都多……”

　　“他很缺钱？”

　　“缺啊，怎么不缺？据说家里欠了一大笔债，急着还，书都没念完就出来打工了，本来差一年就能毕业了，可惜得很。”店长大叔摇头叹息，“这孩子聪明，从外地考进的渊江大学，读的还是最出名的商科。家里这一遭灾，六七年算是白忙活了，就剩个谁都瞧不上的高中学历，也不知道下半辈子拿什么谋生。”

　　渊大商科？

　　郑飞鸾第一次听说这事，心情只能用“震惊”来形容：渊大的商科分数线极高，又偏爱Alpha。Omega的录取率连Alpha的十分之一都不到，何岸得优秀到什么地步才能考上？

　　他竟然还耻笑过何岸的学历。

　　如果没有家庭变故，何岸应该早已顺利毕业，得到了一份体面光鲜的工作，或许就在久盛的写字楼上班。他们之间，会有一个截然不同的开始。

　　-

　　饥饿的比格犬在一旁嗥吠乞食，店主大叔抓起一把狗粮，丁零当啷填满了它的饭盆。

　　“何岸这孩子，赚起钱来太拼命了，有时候遇上台风天、暴雨天，店里没客人，他就去帮隔壁花店送花。隔壁也嫌天气差，想偷懒，就付个三块五块的跑腿钱，交给他去送。”

　　“后来不知道怎么回事，莫名其妙就怀孕了。怀孕了也不请假，照样大着个肚子在店里忙活，也没个Alpha照顾他，问他怎么回事，不肯说。我那时候是真想辞了他，逼他回家休息，可怜这孩子没积蓄，再丢了工作，以后拿什么养娃？我没办法，只好随他去了。”

　　郑飞鸾不忍再听，却不得不逼自己问下去：“后来呢？”

　　“后来？”店主大叔摆了摆手，重重的一声叹息，“后来祸不单行，听说是惹到了渊江的哪个大人物，有权有势的，不许他在这儿住了，就连夜搬走了……走了以后没再回来过，开始还给我打电话，一次两次的，慢慢就没声儿了，也不知道他那孩子生下来没有……”

　　两人正说着话，内侧的一扇门突然开了。

　　老板娘探出头来，戒备地瞥了郑飞鸾一眼，伸手一招，把店长大叔给叫了进去。

　　随即，屋里起了一场激烈的争执。

　　老板娘有一副穿透力极强的亮嗓子，穿透门板传了出来：“你疯了吧，没闻着那Alpha身上的味儿吗？以前何岸身上什么味儿，是不是一模一样的？还跟人抱怨，说何岸的Alpha不照顾他，炖点猪脑补一补吧，外头那个就是让何岸怀孕的人渣！他自己的Omega，怀孕了不闻不问，人丢了跑这儿来打探消息，你知道他安的什么心，就敢口无遮拦全往外说？万一他回头把何岸找出来弄死了，你说你造不造孽？！”

　　屋内霎时一片死寂，屋外静得落针可闻。一声声责骂如同耳光掴在郑飞鸾脸上，让他难堪得无地自容。

　　他被钉在了原地，嘴唇微张，却说不出一句反驳的话。

　　不久，店长大叔推门出来，已经换了一副态度，之前那股热络劲儿全没了，客套地对郑飞鸾说：“对不起啊，何岸那孩子的事，我们知道的也不多，您问问别人吧。”

　　说完拿起桌上那叠钞票，原封不动还给了郑飞鸾：“这钱我不能收，照片……也麻烦您归还吧。”

　　“抱歉，打扰了。”

　　郑飞鸾接过钱，归还了何岸的照片，很是勉强地朝店长大叔笑了笑，转身走出了宠物店。

　　-

　　他没有驱车离开，而是穿过马路，迎着风雪去了对街的住宅小区。

　　小区是四十年前建起来的，经历了太多风霜，已经破旧得影响市容，凌乱，拥堵，租不出什么像样的价格。除了在这儿住了大半辈子的老头老太们，剩下的租客们大多都是迫于生计的底层打工族。

　　楼道口铺着一层煤饼残渣，墙壁被熏黑了，刺鼻的焦味挥之不去，残垣断壁似的狼狈。

　　郑飞鸾沿着扶梯一阶一阶盘旋而上，楼道里灯泡死伤大半，几星幽光闪烁，黑洞洞的，像钻进了一根不透光的烟囱。沿途的垃圾箱散发出恶臭，脏水久积不除，腐蚀出了一道道恶心的黄绿痕迹。

　　被人遗忘的月季花只剩一堆张牙舞爪的骨骸，死尸一般插在破陶盆里，底下是龟裂的涸土。

　　五楼总共四户人家，四扇锈红的铁皮门，好比四胞胎兄弟并排站着。郑飞鸾是第一次以清醒的状态造访这里，但是只看了一眼，他就知道自己应该敲响哪扇门。

　　来应门的是个Beta姑娘，穿着厚毛衣、绒拖鞋，花花绿绿的围巾罩衫全往身上招呼，还揣着一只热水袋，乍一看像在表演极地行为艺术。

　　她不认得郑飞鸾，哆哆嗦嗦站在门口跺脚，张嘴呼出一团白气：“您找谁？”

　　郑飞鸾问：“空调又坏了？”

　　“啊？”姑娘明显一愣，说，“空调一直是坏的啊，从我搬进来坏到现在了……您，您难不成是物业的？这小区还有物业？”

　　郑飞鸾被她逗笑了：“不是。”

　　“那您是……”

　　“我和我的Omega之前在这儿住过一段时间，那时候空调也总是不制热，冬天很难熬，要两个人抱着睡才能暖和些。后来他离开了我，我很想念他，所以……你能让我进去，看看我们曾经住过的房子吗？”

　　大约是郑飞鸾的形象太正面，与地痞流氓相差甚远，那姑娘没起疑心，往旁边一闪，给他腾出了一条路：“随便看，我好几天没收拾了，你别嫌乱就行。”

　　郑飞鸾向她道了谢，走了进去。

　　出租屋还是原先的格局，一点儿也没变化：小厨房搭在过道里，角落的杂物堆砌如山。几十平米面积，什么秘密都藏不住，站在门口就能一览无余。

　　这屋子太小了，堪比陷入死局的华容道，每只柜子、每把椅子都有它固定的位置，动弹不得。它们凝固成了一段静止的记忆，唯一的不同，只有何岸。

　　只有何岸不在这里。

　　郑飞鸾站在过道与卧室交界处，摸了摸冰凉的煤气灶。那些同样天寒地冻、空调失修的日子里，何岸曾站在这儿，为他煮了一碗香甜的银耳汤。

　　他又转过身，看向旁边的旧柜子。

　　柜角油漆剥落了一块，是那天他在过道施暴时撞翻的。

　　还有……

　　水池边的塑料钩子上挂着一块橘红色的抹布，又脏又皱，沾满了粘稠的油灰。郑飞鸾见到它，神色俱变，扬手一把摘下，紧紧攥进了掌心。

　　这是何岸的小毛毯。

　　每当他从何岸身边离开、失去安全感的时候，这条小毛毯就会带给他短暂的慰藉。

　　现在，上面的绒毛早已斑结成条，不复从前的柔软温暖。又因为搓洗过太多次，何岸的味道被洗洁精俗劣的柠檬香浸染，再也回不来了。

　　“这、这是我在床底下找到的，以为没人要，就拿来当抹布了……”那姑娘见他重视小毛毯，有点紧张，“是他的东西吗？我买一条赔你行不行？”

　　“不用了。”郑飞鸾低声说，“我拿走这条就行。”

　　这世上的许多东西，原本就没有替代品。它们是独一无二的珍宝，弄脏了，撕破了，也比不见了要好得多。

　　-

　　雪色凄茫，大片大片飞过前窗。郑飞鸾坐在车里，抚摸着那块手感粗糙、气味刺鼻的小毛毯，逐渐被绝望的情绪吞没了。

　　他还能去哪儿呢？

　　这座两千万人口的大都市，谁不是渺小静默如尘砂？除了一张旧相片、一块小毛毯，他还能去哪儿寻找何岸的痕迹？

　　等一下！

　　电光石火间，他猛然记起了一个地方——渊江西郊的公寓。

　　何岸在那里住了三个月，人去楼空后，小公寓被寻偶而不得的“他”买了下来，中途没易主，也没出租，还原封未动保持着主人离开前的样子。

　　只是那儿发生的一切，郑飞鸾不敢触碰。

　　就像危险的禁忌。

　　他已经找回了寻偶期的全部记忆，鲜活胜似电影，一幕一幕在眼前播放，唯独那个寒冷的冬夜是不同的——没有画面，只有文字，一行一行程式化地记叙着始末因果，极尽枯燥呆板之能事。因为只要稍加润色，他就会承受不住。

　　那一晚发生了很多事。

　　他缺席了一年一度的久盛年会，独自驱车赶赴西郊。何岸当时怀孕九个月，离生产的日子多多少少还差十来天。

　　但就在那一晚，他们的女儿提前诞生了。

　　十二月二十五日，他在西郊的小公寓睡了一整夜。梦境中飞雪漫天不歇，霓虹璀璨不灭，无尽的纯白衬着一抹艳红，就像医院的白墙衬着手术室一盏血淋淋的灯。

　　郑飞鸾捏紧了小毛毯，指骨作响，一节一节喀喀颤抖。

　　他怎么敢去呢？

　　那个封存着何岸生活痕迹的地方，也同样封存着一场他惧怕面对的噩梦。

　　但他没有选择。

　　-

　　两小时后，渊江西郊公寓。

　　郑飞鸾以户主的身份从物业拿到了钥匙，踏上半截楼梯，走向那扇紧闭的房门。钥匙插进锁孔，深吸一口气，向左一拧。

　　咔哒。

　　随后是寂寥的一声：吱呀——

　　开门瞬间，闷窒到缺氧的空气扑面而来，安静沉睡了一年的灰尘受到惊扰，飞至空中，呛得他咳出了眼泪。

　　在这难闻的气味中，混杂着一丝血腥的铃兰香。


	35. Chapter 35

 

　　出租屋内一地狼藉，桌椅倾翻，抱枕滚得四处都是。橱柜敞着门，每一只都空空荡荡的，但凡还能用的东西都被带走了，乍一看好像入室抢劫的案发现场。

　　郑飞鸾推门往里走，第一步就踩到了某样尖锐的硬物。拾起一看，是一片碎陶瓷，奶油色，连着完整的杯柄与半块杯底，周围还散落着约莫十几片瓷渣，呈飞溅迸射状，把旁边的白墙剐去了不少漆。

　　他端详着手中的碎瓷，记忆突然在那一刻裂开了一道深深的口子，漏出声音和画面来。

　　……

　　飞鸾，你去拿些油给我，好不好？

　　飞鸾，我从来没有骗过你，你可以相信我的，对不对？

　　砰！

　　惊心动魄一声巨响，杯子从高空坠地，顷刻分崩离析。身后的窗户打进来一格暮光，昏灰而惨淡。在那格狭光里，何岸的面容一闪而过，瞳仁盛满了惊慌。

　　……

　　记忆不再仁慈地为他藻饰，从进客厅到摔杯子，过程中的每一秒发生了什么，郑飞鸾全想起来了。甚至在看到杯柄下方的四个小字后，他还想起了一些别的事情。

　　蓝卡咖啡。

　　这是何岸家附近咖啡店的名字。

　　一年以前，就是在那里，他与何岸发生了唯一的一次长谈。当时渊江入了秋，气温很低，清早就结起了一层薄霜。何岸坐在对面，偏着头，捂着嘴，咳得面颊通红。出于礼貌的考量，他叫来服务员，点了一杯菜单上最贵的荷兰热可可。何岸受宠若惊，将马克杯小心捧在手里，许久才低头抿一口，似乎从没喝过这样的美味。

　　那时候郑飞鸾以为，何岸开心的是四十五一杯的价格，这没见过世面的喜悦着实令他厌烦。

　　他自认一眼看穿了根植在Omega本性里的贫贱、短视与贪婪，可是今天，当他看到这只粉身碎骨的马克杯，才发觉自己错过了那么多，那么多。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾颓丧地坐在沙发上，身旁空空如也。

　　除了几只纸箱子，何岸什么念想也没给他留下。

　　茶几上扔着三四张废纸，还有一叠过期的旧杂志，时间长了，封面积了厚厚一层灰。他指望能在废纸里找到一两行何岸的字迹，便拿起来翻了翻。前三张是广告，飞快略过，翻到第四张时，他突然就僵硬了一秒钟。

　　随即，他像被什么刺激了，用力把纸揉作一团，远远抛向了房间角落。为了掩饰内心的惊慌，他胡乱抓起一本杂志，掸去灰尘，漫无目的地翻阅起来。

　　那张纸……是他一年前亲笔写下的关联清除协议。

　　原以为这辈子都不会再看到它了。

　　协议上白纸黑字，清楚分明，说要何岸搬离市中心、清除颈后标记、接受引产手术。一共三条，条条铁石心肠，条条不容商榷。

　　它怎么会在何岸手里？

　　不是早就交代程修塞进碎纸机，打成纸浆回收，从这个世界上彻底抹去了吗？

　　就算出于某种古怪的原因，程修没有毁掉它，而是交给了何岸——何岸又有什么理由留着它？它不是一份礼物，而是一把捅心窝的刀子，有谁会在被捅了心窝之后还珍藏着凶器？

　　郑飞鸾的太阳穴隐隐作痛。

　　他理性惯了，也清醒惯了，向来相信世间发生的一切都有逻辑可循，但这个疑问堵死了他能找到的所有解释，犹如一条深不见底的死胡同，走进去，就永远困在了里面。

　　-

　　他坐在沙发上，捧着旧杂志，失焦的目光悬浮在杂志上方。铜版纸一页页如丝绸般滑过，接着，突兀地停止在了某一页。

　　杂志是狡黠又残忍的，它像一个沉默的记录者，用变形的书脊记住了主人最常翻阅的部分，以便呈给后来者。郑飞鸾注意到了标题里自己的名字，还有旁边占据了一整页的大幅照片——这是他的专访。

　　往前翻十几页，簇新，往后翻十几页，也簇新，只有关于他的这部分，纸张边缘都翻皱了。

　　何岸竟是这么地喜欢他。

　　但是迟来的喜悦没能持续太久，因为就在专访的第三页，关于择偶标准的问题下面，他的一整段回答都被黑色油性笔涂去了。

　　这段回答……是什么内容？

　　记忆早已模糊了，郑飞鸾绞尽脑汁去回想，慢了五分钟的时钟在头顶一格一格拨动。忽然间，他脸色大变，手中的杂志“啪嗒”掉到了地上。

　　-

　　他那时说，他希望自己的伴侣聪慧、独立、有主见；真心爱他，却不视他为天地，偶尔依赖，却不依附他而活；在他的择偶标准里，信息素是最无足轻重的一项，契合度高，未免就能博他钟意，要是哪个Omega妄想借着高契合度下套，最好趁早换个目标。

　　其实按照惯例，他从不回答情感问题，只是那时候，他正承受着寻偶症施加的屈辱与无力，心怀不甘，才破天荒第一次给了回答。

　　他不是故意要嘲讽何岸的，真的不是。实际上他根本不认为以一个宠物店打工仔的眼界，会去购买二十五元一期的商业杂志来消遣。他更多的是说给自己听，说给圈子里的看客们听，告诉他们：我郑飞鸾是一个不受信息素支配的Alpha。

　　就像某种形式的宣告。

　　但何岸还是读到了，而且……可能不止一篇。

　　郑飞鸾望着面前堆满一纸箱的旧杂志，产生了一个惊诧的猜想。他站起来，把杂志一股脑儿全倒在了地上。

　　封面花花绿绿，一半是周刊，一半是月刊。期号时断时续，并不连贯，共同点只有一个：无论短一些的边角新闻还是长一些的人物访谈，每一本或多或少都有他的消息。

　　生活拮据的何岸购买这些昂贵的杂志，只是为了看他。

　　他几乎能想象出这样的画面：何岸站在书店里，一面承受店员的冷眼，一面快速浏览新到货的杂志。要么失望地放回架子上，要么满心欢喜地掏出钱包，取出节衣缩食了许久才省下的生活费，把杂志带回家。

　　而其中最早的一期，竟然能追溯到四年以前。

　　四年以前……怎么会呢？

　　那时的何岸，应该还是渊江大学一名普通的学生，还没有机会与他产生交集。难道在那么青涩的时候，何岸就已经悄悄喜欢他了吗？

　　郑飞鸾拧着眉，一页一页翻看四年前的旧杂志。

　　这期杂志刊登了他的独家专访，许多地方都被彩色荧光笔划了线、圈了重点，还用清秀的字迹写了注解。何岸就像一个勤勉用功的学生，将他的访谈视作教材，认认真真读完，又认认真真做了笔记。

　　这不仅仅是一个Omega对Alpha的喜欢。它要复杂得多，厚重得多，就算剥离了性与繁殖，依然是存在的。

　　郑飞鸾心中五味杂陈。

　　为什么他没能早一点看到这些呢？

　　何岸这样痴情的Omega，他怎么可能不喜欢？

　　他明明会喜欢到连一秒钟也舍不得分开的，他甚至愿意主动为何岸放下身段，做一些浮夸的、也许引人耻笑的事情，比如像电视剧里那样，牵着何岸的手走在大学校园里，让周遭艳羡的目光灌满每个少年都会有的虚荣心。

　　或者，带他去参加大大小小的社交场合，最开始胆怯一些、笨拙一些，那都没有关系。见识得多了，慢慢就能学着大方得体。

　　可是这一摞承载着仰慕之情的旧杂志，最终被遗弃在了出租屋里。

　　何岸没有带走它们。

　　乖舛的现实毁了何岸的前程，而他毁了何岸的梦。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾一个人坐在沙发上，一本一本读完了何岸做过注解的杂志。然后他搁下杂志，起身走向卧室，推开了虚掩的房门。

　　床铺没被动过，还保留着一年前的模样，肮脏皴皱的一大团。

　　被褥上有干涸的血，时间久了，颜色暗沉发黑。床边歪歪斜斜垂着一条白皮带，是当时他落下的。针扣蒙了灰，白牛皮的边缘被血糊成了黑褐色。

　　空气里还残存着一缕极淡的血腥气，一年过去了，气味被积尘覆盖了大半，可对100%契合的Alpha来说，它浓得就像刚从Omega的血管里喷溅出来。

　　郑飞鸾攥着掌心的热汗，一步一步走了过去。

　　他回到了那个傍晚，看见何岸仰面躺在床上挣扎。皮带似锁链一般紧紧捆了两圈，剧烈撕扭中，何岸手腕处的皮肉磨破了，斑斑点点的血迹印染开来。耳边响起了尖利的惨叫和哀求，何岸哭着喊求求你，孩子九个月了，能活了，求你放过它……

　　他心慌至极，冲上去却扑了个空，只抓到了一张染血的床单。

　　血枯了，结出僵硬的布壳子。

　　郑飞鸾从没想过浸透了血的床单会是硬的，他将它抓在手里，五指收紧，恍惚间只觉得枯血在指间融化了，变得潮湿、粘稠、鲜红，顺着指根淌下来，湿漉漉地糊了一手。

　　何岸在他眼前悄无声息地昏了过去。

　　他伸出手，摸了摸那高隆的肚子。皮肤是温热的，有汗珠，有轻微的起伏，里头的孩子却像睡着了，许久都不肯动弹一下。

　　郑飞鸾害怕了。

　　他爬上床，脸颊贴着何岸的肚子，低声央求着：宝贝，你是好孩子，你轻轻踢一脚，往爸爸掌心里踢，告诉爸爸你还活着……宝贝，求你了，踢我一脚……

　　可手掌下没有一丝动静。

　　他能做什么呢？

　　一年了，该发生的早已发生了，何岸与孩子早已不在这里，惩罚他的不过是一段太鲜活的记忆。但郑飞鸾还是抱紧了幻觉中的Omega，亲吻他的颈背，亲吻他的裸肩，体内所有的安抚信息素都被释放出来，结成无形的茧，护佑着他的Omega和孩子。

　　在染血的铃兰香里，郑飞鸾思考了很多很多。

　　他与何岸之间有一场无比荒诞的爱情，荒诞的不是爱情本身，而是相识相爱的过程。他们没在清醒的时候温存过哪怕一分钟，何岸却爱上了他；他自诩理性冷静，然而，当记忆里的何岸枕在他膝上，细细碎碎念叨着要他多休息的时候，所有的择偶标准都失去了意义。

　　他爱这个Omega吗？

　　他不知道。

　　此时此刻他无法思考，只能条件反射地、甚至凶恶地抱紧何岸，用浓度最高的信息素守护他，如同一拳头砸来，人会本能地护住软肋那样。

　　不知过去多久，就在何岸的状况稍有好转的时候，一个不速之客闯入了房间。

　　郑飞鸾意识昏沉，无暇分辨对方的身份和来意，肌肉一瞬绷到极致，打开了Alpha可怕的信息素防御。

　　然后，他听见何岸说：“飞鸾，安静。”

　　安静。

　　一把无解的锁，就这么扣在了他的咽喉上。

　　来者不容分说地抱走了Omega，郑飞鸾几乎要急疯了——这样不行，不行！离开Alpha的庇佑，Omega会死在去医院的路上！

　　他一把拽住了被子，想跟着一起被带走，但是，何岸轻声说了一句话。

　　他说：“飞鸾，放手。”

　　……

　　他不要他了。

　　厌恶他的陪伴，抵触他的保护，即使命悬一线也迫不及待地要离开他。郑飞鸾不得不松开了手，眼睁睁看着他的Omega被抱出了卧室，只留下一屋子血腥味。

　　他等了整整一夜，Omega没回来。

　　他又等了整整一年，Omega还是没回来。


	36. Chapter 36

 

　　郑飞鸾醒来时，窗外已是暮霭沉沉。鹅毛大雪无声飘落，每一片都与去年无异，仿佛Omega才刚刚离开他身边。

　　一年了。

　　他这一觉睡去，花了整整一年才真正醒过来。

　　他拿出手机，找到躺在黑名单里的私人侦探号码，发出了一条信息。很快，蓝色气泡底下的“送达”变成了“已读”，然后，一分钟过去，两分钟过去……信息石沉大海，再无音讯。

　　郑飞鸾坐在寂如坟茔的空屋里，一动不动地望着手机屏幕。等到入了夜，等到自己成了一幅凝固的剪影，眉目与神情都被黑暗吞没。

　　屏幕早已暗了下去，如同一扇墨黑的窗。但郑飞鸾相信，当它亮起的时候，一定会带来曙光。

　　叮咚。

　　黑暗中一声轻响，刹那间屏幕雪亮。

　　郑飞鸾倏地抓起了手机，随即微微一愣——对方发来的不是文字，也不是他所期待的照片，而是一段视频。

　　半透明的播放按钮悬浮在屏幕中央，预览图里是一张稚嫩的笑脸。

　　他轻轻按了下去。

　　-

　　视频是在一座阳光灿烂的小庭院里拍的。

　　庭院在南方，天气暖和，没下雪，瓦檐边挂着三两串小红果，盛开的金桂缀了满满一树。有鸟鸣，有流水，风吹过桂枝，铺开了一地深深浅浅的金黄。这画面如同一束阳光照进黑屋，驱散了郑飞鸾身旁的寒意。

　　拍摄者大概是正巧遇见何岸带铃兰出来晒太阳，拉着闲聊了几句，镜头整体很随意，一会儿朝左晃，一会儿朝右晃，没个准心，父女俩的身影时不时就从画面里消失几秒。

　　“这是你女儿吗？”拍摄者问。

　　“是啊。”何岸点头。

　　“长得真可爱，多大了，叫什么名字？”

　　何岸笑着回答：“快满周岁了，叫铃兰……嗯，就是那种小铃铛一样的花儿。”

　　“大名呢？”拍摄者又问。

　　何岸说：“大名还没定呢，之前想了几个，都不如铃兰好听，没准就真叫铃兰了。”

　　小铃兰原本低着头，聚精会神地摆弄着布老虎，听到自己的名字，头一抬，瞳仁亮闪闪的，十分好奇的样子。见面前是个陌生叔叔，她有些不好意思，抱着小布老虎往何岸颊边躲去了，一边羞赧地笑，一边枕着何岸的颈子蹭了蹭。

　　何岸就唤了声：“铃兰？”

　　“唔。”

　　她羞答答不肯说话，只抬起了眼，偷偷打量镜头。

　　拍摄者问：“这名字听着挺别致，有什么来历吗？”

　　“来历啊……”何岸敛了敛眼眸，温柔的笑容慢慢淡去了，“没什么来历，就是……就是我挺喜欢的一种花。”

　　不。

　　它是你信息素的味道。

　　郑飞鸾察觉到他细微的表情变化，心里有说不出的愧疚。

　　“爸……爸爸。”铃兰开了口，小奶音软绵绵的。

　　“嗯？”何岸转头看她。

　　“丫丫。”

　　她比划了两下，又指了指院门。

　　何岸见状，温柔地解释道：“鸭鸭今天游去镇子那头了，要过会儿才回来呢。”

　　“……唔。”

　　铃兰大约听明白了，扁了扁嘴唇，有点儿委屈。

　　这孩子当真生得可爱，脸蛋粉嘟嘟的，白里透红，两侧酒窝深陷，笑起来就像舀了一勺蜜，能甜到人的心窝里去，愁起来就可怜兮兮的，小眉头一拧巴，湿亮的眼珠再一转悠，任谁都舍不得欺负她。

　　郑飞鸾望着她，第一次发觉自己的心变得这么柔软。从前听到的那些蠢话，什么父亲甘愿为了孩子摘星星、摘月亮，竟然都可以是真的。

　　视频里两个人聊了一会儿，铃兰忽然对拍摄者的手机起了兴趣，伸手要抓，被何岸捉住手腕拦了回去：“这是叔叔的东西，要问过才能碰，知道吗？”

　　“喔。”铃兰似懂非懂，乖巧地指指远处，“那个呢？”

　　瓦檐边结了几串小果子，玲珑可爱，相思豆似的挂在那儿。何岸抱她过去试了试，可惜Omega个子矮，踮起脚尖也够不着。

　　铃兰着急起来，扭头喊了声：“爸爸！”

　　“哎，宝贝儿！怎么了？”

　　远处一个爽朗的男声回应了她。

　　镜头转过一百二十度，院子另一侧的木楼梯与灌木丛出现在了画面里。

　　大团大团的雪绣球开得雅致，旁边立着一个粗犷的男人，人高马大，套着黑色背心，露出一条肌肉结实的花臂，上面纹的是齿轮、轴承与蒸汽机，还剃了个囚犯式平头，一簇簇又短又硬，钢针似的扎在脑袋上。

　　郑飞鸾当即攥紧了手机——这明显是个Alpha，看样子信息素浓度还不低。

　　他是什么人？

　　为什么在何岸身边？

　　如果说隔着一层屏幕，“何岸居住的地方有一个成年Alpha”的事实还不足以让他产生巨大敌意的话，那么铃兰的一声“爸爸”喊出来，而Alpha又主动答应了的时候，郑飞鸾简直醋意飞涨，坐都坐不住了。

　　Alpha手持一把园林剪，脚边铺满了枝叶。

　　许久不见的程修也蹲在那儿，一手拎着土陶盆，一手拎着一株根须裸露、泥土七零八落的盆栽植物，正发愁该怎么填进去。他抬头狠狠瞪了Alpha一眼，没好气地说：“喂，戴逍，往自己脸上贴什么金？铃兰叫的是我！”

　　戴逍没搭理他，直接问何岸：“什么事？”

　　何岸解释了两句，戴逍二话没说，放下剪刀大步走了过去，抬腿时正好跨过程修手中的陶盆。程修一声卧槽，“哐啷”丢下盆和花，忿忿不平地追了过来。

　　客栈粉墙两米半，Omega和Beta的身高都不够。戴逍站定一打量，转头乐呵呵地对程修说：“你不是人家爸爸么，要不这忙你来帮？”

　　“行啊。你等着，我这就去找砖！”

　　程修说完，还真要转身去找砖。戴逍一把扯住他：“行了行了，开个玩笑嘛。”

　　戴逍搓了搓手，背对何岸扎了个稳稳当当的马步，伸手一指自己的肩膀，招呼道：“来，宝贝儿骑这里。”

　　铃兰显然不是第一次骑戴逍的肩了，见他摆出这姿势，立刻兴奋起来，驾轻就熟地伸出了小胳膊。何岸便抱她坐上去，自己则谨慎地护在旁边。

　　戴逍肩宽腿长，站起来不摇不晃，抬轿子一般将铃兰送到了檐边。

　　铃兰亲手摘下了小果子，喜欢得不行，捧在掌心一串一串摆弄，完全被它们吸引了注意力。

　　一个女孩，三个爸爸？

　　私人侦探大约是被弄糊涂了，镜头下移，对准了戴逍的脸，后者正在拉扯被铃兰一脚踩歪了的背心。

　　“你是铃兰的Alpha爸爸？”

　　“是啊。”戴逍瞥他一眼，淡定地回答。

　　“亲生的？”

　　“当然是亲生的，亲得不能再亲了，看不出来吗？”戴逍一挑眉毛，狐疑地打量着镜头方向，指节拧得咔咔作响，语气不复和善，“问这种问题，找抽啊？”

　　说着臂膀上的梭型肌肉一动，主动彰显力量，秀出Alpha的威慑性来。

　　何岸不禁笑了：“你别凶人家啊。”

　　“不是我凶，是他根本就不该问，摆明了质疑我们的关系。”戴逍揉了揉何岸的头发，然后扬手一指镜头，扛着肩上的小铃兰踏近一步，凶神恶煞道，“差不多得了啊，手机收起来，别拍了。铃兰是我们客栈的金字招牌，上镜得收费，一分钟十块钱。当然了，如果你现在订一间房，我可以给你打九折。”

　　话音刚落，程修就举着手机冒了出来：“扫码还是现金？”

　　私人侦探羊入虎口，尴尬地说：“现……现金。”

　　接着镜头一晃，屏幕漆黑，视频终止了。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾坐在黑暗里，拿着手机，久久没有动作。

　　戴逍。

　　他记得这个名字——何岸与铃兰暂时栖身的地方叫青果客栈，而戴逍就是客栈老板。

　　长久以来，他都忽视了一个重要的可能性：何岸也许已经不是单身了。

　　他压根就没想过这事，连一丁点类似的念头都不曾出现过：爱情难道不是他与何岸两个人之间的事吗？相爱时纠缠，不爱时分开。当他酿成一场大错，辜负了何岸，何岸就捧着一颗破碎却痴情的心，远远等在某个地方，盼他浪子回头。

　　现在他才惊觉，何岸并不总是他一个人的。

　　他的信息素标记早已被洗掉了，恢复自由身的Omega回归了Alpha们的捕猎场。他是那么温润可人，再铁石心肠的Alpha也不忍看他一个人带着孩子无依无靠地漂泊。遇到合缘的，自然就会在一起。

　　是他太过傲慢，忘了这顺利成章的可能性。

　　郑飞鸾如坐针毡，醋意泛滥开来，浸没了理智，让思维变得混乱而焦灼：他们相识多久了？进展到哪一步了？如果对外以伴侣相称，是不是意味着……何岸已经被戴逍碰过了？

　　深爱的Omega被另一个Alpha占有，这样的画面，他连一点边角都不敢想。

　　何岸怎么能不是他的呢？

　　铃兰怎么能喊戴逍“爸爸”呢？他才是铃兰名正言顺的Alpha爸爸！铃兰是一株从他的DNA里抽芽而生的花，他们血浓于水，谁也不能质疑半句。

　　郑飞鸾猛地站了起来。

　　他不承认！

　　不承认自己被何岸的爱情逐离在外，从命定的唯一沦为了泯然于众的旁观者，不承认除了他，何岸心里还盛得下其他Alpha。他曾被何岸那么炽烈地爱过，比起戴逍，比起任何一个Alpha，他郑飞鸾在何岸心中的地位，都是最特殊的！

　　何岸一定还爱着他，只要他肯出现，所有淡去的感觉都会回来的。

　　郑飞鸾偏执地坚信这一点。

　　-

　　五分钟后，他在客栈平台上提交了一张令人咂舌的订单——他订下了青果客栈的一间房，365天，全款付清。然后他开车回家，简单收拾了几件衣服装进登机箱，直接赶往机场。

　　临行前，他带走了保险箱中的一对素戒。

　　那是燕宁送给他的。

　　十八岁成年那天，燕宁给了他这对戒指，语重心长地对他说：“如果你找到了爱人，一定要珍惜他。人这一辈子能好好相爱的时间不长，别浪费了，明白吗？”

　　郑飞鸾当时答应得很轻松。

　　他是看着父辈们的不幸长大的，对扭曲的AO关系深恶痛绝。有父亲的反例在前，他自以为无论如何也不可能重蹈覆辙，便没把燕宁的叮嘱放在心上。时隔十二年，再一次见到这枚戒指，想起燕宁的话，他才发觉父亲当年走过的歧途，自己又一步一步重走了一遍。

　　-

　　午夜，忙碌的红眼航班正在交替起飞降落。候机室里旅客来来往往，有人脚步匆忙，有人形色疲惫，各怀烦忧心事。

　　郑飞鸾站在落地窗前，等待商务舱的通道打开。

　　他尽力表现得镇定，搭在拉杆上一下下敲打的手指却暴露了内心的焦虑。

　　还来得及吗？

　　何岸会愿意接纳他的歉意吗？

　　他给了何岸太多伤害，与戴逍相比，他的胜算能有几成？

　　他身心俱疲，抬手按了按酸胀的眼眶。

　　何岸，我醒过来了，不会再无缘无故地失控了。我想回应你的喜欢，想把铃兰捧在手心宠，想带你回到渊大校园，读完你中断的学业。你心里是不是还剩着一丝微弱的火苗，能让我重新点燃它？

　　你能不能……别成为戴逍户籍上的一枚铅印？

　　-

　　凌晨十二点，一架A320急速滑过跑道，飞向了暗无星光的浓云。三色翼灯渐次闪烁，消隐在了辽远的夜空中。


	37. Chapter 37

 

　　与渊江不同，落昙山的冬天是没有雪的。

　　小镇子依山傍海，气候宜人。檐下的秋花刚压了梢头，水边就扬起一簇轻而白的柳绵来。北方的客人们看到一树月桂一树柳的景象，往往会惊叹这里不甚分明的四季。

　　程修大清早睡得正酣，突然被一通闹铃吵了起来。

　　隔壁床上，戴逍还在光着膀子呼呼大睡。鼾声震天响，一波未平一波又起，好比田间一台浓烟滚滚却死活发动不了的拖拉机，自带一百分贝噪音，彻底压过了闹铃。

　　美得你！

　　程修一枕头砸过去，正中戴逍面孔。

　　他见状一乐，迅速套上衣服，在戴逍的骂骂咧咧中冲进卫生间挤了一段牙膏，趁对方还没来得及穿裤子杀进来，抄起牙杯溜到了外头。

　　-

　　一开门，晨风拂面。

　　小院的九重葛垂瀑而下，燃成了一团烈火，何岸正抱着铃兰晒太阳。

　　小丫头今天穿了一条印花小布裙，没扎辫子，头发又蓬又软，在曦光下呈现出漂亮的浅褐色。她咕咚咕咚喝着奶，旁边六百六眼巴巴地瞧，粉鼻子一动一动的，很想分一杯羹。

　　“早啊！”

　　程修举起牙刷打了个招呼。

　　“早。”何岸朝他弯了弯眉眼，“看手机了吗？”

　　程修：“没看，怎么了？”

　　说着仰头含了一大口水。

　　何岸神秘地说：“昨天晚上，有人在我们客栈下了一笔大订单。”

　　大订单？

　　程修鼓着腮帮子，眼睛都瞪圆了。

　　他和戴逍“同居”将近一年，潜移默化之下已经修炼成了半个葛朗台，听见钱响就激动。他左手举牙杯，右手举牙刷，两手夸张地划开了一个弧度——有多大？

　　何岸笑盈盈：“很大很大，要好好准备才行。”

　　程修顿时眼冒精光，三两下刷完牙，也不管房间里还有只“猛兽”，扭头就进去找手机了。没多久，他掂着手机出来，两边肩膀失望地耷拉着：“别准备了，一看就是系统故障，真订单哪儿有长这样的？”

　　何岸仰头看他：“不一定啊。”

　　“不是百分百，也是九成九。”程修往何岸旁边一坐，指着手机屏幕一项一项数落起来，“你看啊，匿名用户，付全款，没选房，免接机，入住时间还是早上九点——你见过几个早上九点来的客人？”

　　“嗯……”

　　何岸点了点头，若有所思。

　　但他没显出沮丧的样子，眉眼仍然带着笑意：“说不定这个客人和别的客人不一样呢？比方说，他是一个住在大城市的老先生，退休了，想来咱们镇上清净一年。全款呢，是因为不缺钱，匿名呢，是因为忘了注册，选房的话……嗯，可能他以前住惯了酒店，以为小客栈也像酒店那样，来了之后才选房。”

　　这推论其实特别不着调，可程修看见他神采奕奕、眼眸含光的样子，竟然有点被说服。

　　何岸又低头问铃兰：“爸爸说得对不对呀？”

　　“对！”

　　铃兰一眨长睫毛，奶声奶气地应和。

　　-

　　其实，刚刷出这张订单的时候，何岸的反应与程修是一模一样的。

　　它假得就像一个系统故障。

　　除了打折的几间房，包下青果客栈一间标准客房一整年的花销接近十万。即使客人足够富有，不在乎这笔钱，一次性付清全款也属于非理性消费。而且，在营销成风、客栈纷纷争当网红的落昙镇，青果客栈早已被挤到了排名末端，又是哪儿来的运气被选中呢？再加上匿名、不选房、早晨九点入住……这一张订单，处处都写着“假”字。

　　但，万一是真的呢？

　　万一是真的，那么，戴逍因为收留他和铃兰而遭受的损失，是不是就能挽回一点点？与潜在的收益相比，花力气收拾一间可能被闲置的客房，并不算一件太辛苦的事。

　　“程修，我想碰碰运气。”何岸笑着说，“我们是小客栈嘛，淡季空房率那么高，能订出去一间算一间。说不定这回福星高照，真遇上一个大方又好相处的客人呢？”

　　“行。”程修拍了拍何岸的肩，“我相信你的预感。”

　　-

　　程修虽然粗神经，却很了解何岸。

　　何岸的性子，说软是真的，说韧也是真的。住在青果客栈的这大半年，因为平白占了一间客房，何岸一直对戴逍心存愧疚，觉得拖累了他的生意。

　　其实在程修看来，那会儿的青果客栈根本没什么生意可言。

　　戴逍这个人，优点是脸帅、热忱、踏实可靠，缺点是闲散、抠门、理想主义。和他做朋友很舒服，和他一起开客栈，那保管赔得血本无归。尤其程修还是郑飞鸾训出来的，对卓越的生意人应该有什么特点一清二楚——戴逍不偏不倚，每一步都踩在禁忌上。

　　收留他们的时候，青果客栈正徘徊在倒闭边缘，客房一间间全空着，租金哗哗往外流，收入一分也没有。反而是他们的到来，多少给这家冷清的小客栈增添了一点烟火气。

　　住了两天，面对始终无人问津的大门，再迟钝的人也看明白了。

　　戴逍也没遮掩，向他们透了底：在网红客栈的概念炒起来之前，他这儿其实也红过一阵子，奈何敌不过秀猫秀狗秀情调的软文营销之流，慢慢就过气了。

　　何岸低眸一琢磨，说：我来帮你吧？

　　程修当时没弄明白，想当然地以为何岸是指帮忙打杂。谁知第二天，戴逍就把客栈全权交给了何岸，自己退居二线，当起了司机、保安与搬运工。

　　为了报答戴逍，何岸几乎把养育铃兰之外的精力全花在了客栈上，当成自己的事业在打理。

　　从那之后，小客栈的日子才一天天好起来。

　　戴逍对何岸起了很浓的兴趣，问他以前是不是开过客栈。何岸说没有，不过读书的时候辅修了两学期酒店管理，略懂一点皮毛。那天程修才知道，何岸其实读过大学，只不过中途肄业了。

　　-

　　“对了，你和戴逍今天不是要接一批客人么，什么时候出发？”

　　何岸开口，打断了程修的沉思。

　　程修差点忘了这事儿，低头一看腕表，转头就冲屋里喊：“戴逍，快点儿，干正事了！”

　　他们要接的是一个小型粉丝团，大约七八人，旅游为次，去落昙镇北边的影视城探班为主。那儿刚开拍一部大制作群像片，明星云集。粉丝们闻讯而来，占领了落昙镇大大小小的客栈。青果客栈也有幸分得一杯羹，一次性订出去四间房。

　　七点半，戴逍开着他的九座小面包，带上程修一起去机场接人了。

　　睡醒的客人们也陆陆续续起了床。青果客栈不提供早餐，他们逗一逗铃兰，再逗一逗六百六，就背上行囊开始了新一天的旅程。

　　很快，每天清早惯有的一波热闹过去了，小院子重新安静了下来。

　　微风吹过九重葛，倾叶如波，屋檐下一串风铃叮叮当当唱着歌。铃兰喝饱了奶，搂着六百六在摇篮里睡去了，何岸便掩上客栈大门，开始一间一间收拾客房。

　　-

　　为了替戴逍节省开支，何岸没雇保洁工，类似铺床、倒垃圾、打扫房间、补充日用品这样的工作，他都是自己做的。他的身体还没痊愈，时好时坏的，有时候打扫到一半实在吃不消了，就坐下来喘口气，歇一歇。

　　忙碌了一个多钟头，他终于收拾到了最后一间客房。

　　一间开阔齐整的大卧室，位于二楼内侧，离沿河酒吧有一段距离，入夜了会很安静，还带一处小阳台，摆着雅致的茶座与盆栽。小阳台藏在葳蕤盛开的花枝里，拨开花枝，远方是绵延的山峦与青川。

　　四季不同景，哪怕住一年也不会腻。

　　那位神秘的匿名客人……应该会喜欢的吧？

　　铺完床，许是低头太久的缘故，一阵晕眩袭来，何岸慌忙撑住床板缓了一阵子。

　　晕眩久不好转，额角出了汗，他只得慢慢坐下来休息。趁着休息的功夫，他用抽屉里的便签纸给客人留了一段欢迎的话，端端正正摆在了床头柜上。

　　刚做完这些，只听“吱呀”一声，楼下的院门被人推开了。

　　-

　　青果客栈没有门铃，两扇老旧的木头门担起了门铃的职责。它们很沉，又有些年份了，门枢经了雨水锈蚀，每每转动起来，总会发出古旧而悠远的一声响，走哪儿都能听见。

　　何岸抬头一看钟，正好九点。

　　是那位客人吗？

　　他没多想，匆匆抚平被褥上的皱褶，推门出去迎接。

　　走下几阶楼梯，扶着转角小平台的栏杆向下一望，大门附近却不见有人。何岸觉得古怪，目光下意识往院子里偏了偏，就这一眼，让他猝然僵硬了。

　　他看到了一个无论如何都不该出现的人。

　　郑飞鸾。

　　Alpha站在秋千架前，离铃兰很近，甚至上前一步，把手伸向了熟睡的铃兰。

　　看到这一幕，何岸扶着栏杆的手一下子握紧了。头顶暖阳拂照，他却仿佛落入了刺骨的冰窖，那一刻的恐惧，足以令人肝胆俱裂。

　　-

　　小小的秋千摇篮里，睡着一个小小的孩子。

　　铃兰。

　　他的女儿。

　　郑飞鸾注视着她，素来镇定无波的眼眸里泛起了一抹动容。

　　他没想到十几小时的长途跋涉过后，踏进青果客栈，第一个迎接他的竟会是铃兰——她搂着一只胖猫咪，憨憨俏俏地睡在摇篮里，像一朵含苞待放的花。

　　亲眼看到的感觉……难以形容。

　　没有了粗糙的像素方块，没有了失真的色彩，孩子的白净和水灵跃然眼前。

　　郑飞鸾只觉疲累一扫而空，往前走了一步，弯下腰，伸出手，想碰一碰孩子漂亮的脸，然而就在他即将触到的瞬间——

　　“别碰她！”

　　头顶响起了一声凄厉的喝令。

　　他猛然抬头。

　　只见楼梯转角处，何岸正撑着栏杆，身体前倾，面色惊惧地瞪着他。那目露凶光的样子，像极了一头护犊的兽。

　　郑飞鸾还什么都来不及解释，只听一连串“噔噔噔”的急促下楼声，接着肩膀被用力撞开，一股近乎淡不可闻的铃兰香飘过面前，等反应过来，晃动的摇篮里已经只剩下了一只肚皮朝天的猫。


	38. Chapter 38

 

　　“何岸？”

　　郑飞鸾一急，想拉何岸，却被使劲挣开了。

　　何岸抱着铃兰跌跌撞撞退了三四步，直到“咚”一声，撞上了背后坚硬的廊柱。他慌得左右张望，住客们都离开了，戴逍与程修又不知几点才能回来，客栈里空空荡荡的，一个能帮他的人都没有。

　　意识到自己的孤立无援，他的脸色顷刻白了三分。

　　可越是这种时候，越是一丁点也不能露怯。何岸强作镇静，高声呵斥道：“请你出去，这儿是我家，不欢迎你！”

　　郑飞鸾忙道：“别紧张……何岸，你别紧张。”

　　他怕吓着敏感的Omega，一步也不敢往前，就立在原处，双手朝下压了压，温声宽慰道：“我只是来看看你，还有孩子……看看你们过得好不好。”

　　何岸摇了摇头，眼中的戒备分毫未减。

　　他一个字也不相信：“出去。”

　　“你在生我的气，是吗？”郑飞鸾说，“我承认，之前确实是我不好，让你受了委屈。何岸，你相信我，今后我一定……”

　　“出去！”又一遍。

　　郑飞鸾没有办法了。

　　他久居高位，鲜少向人低头，这时也不得不摆低了身段：“何岸，我向你道歉，发自内心地道歉。你别这么抗拒我。我们坐下来，心平气和地谈一谈，可以吗？”

　　“不。”

　　何岸坚持摇头。

　　Omega从来都是柔和的，浑圆的一粒蚌珠，不露棱角，不硌人。郑飞鸾已经习惯了他的顺从，乍一见面连着被拒绝三次，怎么都扭不过印象来，当场就愣住了。

　　想了一会儿，他自以为理解了何岸的顾虑，笑着说道：“这儿只有我们两个人，让你觉得不安全了，是不是？没关系，何岸，我们去外面，找一家人多热闹的小茶馆，没人能伤害你们。”

　　何岸咬了咬牙，依然摇头。

　　还能谈什么呢？

　　所有该谈的、该签的，不是早就在那间咖啡厅里尘埃落定了吗？

　　他当初也曾争取过，想求得一寸容身之地，是郑飞鸾冷硬地驳回了每一个要求，不许他出声，不许他反抗，言辞决绝，告诉他一切都不可转圜。

　　时过境迁，如今已是第二个冬天。他把苦都嚼碎了、咽下了，开始过他安宁的小日子了，郑飞鸾怎么能一声不吭就跑来，说要和他谈一谈？

　　不，没什么可谈的了。

　　都结束了。

　　-

　　铃兰还没睡醒，迷迷糊糊哼唧了两声，依恋地抓了抓何岸的衣襟。

　　她还小，却是两人之间珍贵的血缘纽带，不起眼的一个小动作就打破了长久而难堪的僵持。郑飞鸾心一颤，目光不由落在了她身上。

　　可就这微妙的一眼，让何岸想到了某种黑暗的可能性。

　　他面露惊恐，慌忙侧过身去，严严实实遮住了铃兰的脸，视线则紧锁在郑飞鸾身上，留意着他的每一个表情和举动，生怕他突然做出什么来。

　　“你以为……”郑飞鸾错愕万分，只觉得通体一股寒意，“何岸，我怎么可能、怎么可能……”

　　她是我亲生的女儿！

　　他简直不知道应该如何辩解，才能阻止何岸往那个恐怖的方向去想。

　　-

　　他与何岸的重逢，怎么会是这副模样？

　　机场转火车，火车转出租，当落昙镇的大门为他缓缓拉开一卷如画美景，他以为自己即将迎来一场温馨的重逢——

　　花开了，花荫下一座老石桥，桥影浮水，青荇随波，涟漪里荡起一尾孔雀鲤。这儿的一切都弥漫着舒适的色调，就像文艺片的开场画面，要讲述一个动人的好故事。

　　一个破镜重圆、覆水重收的故事。

　　住在南方小镇里的Omega迎来了意料之外的访客——他爱而不得的Alpha。Alpha自恃权贵，曾经做过不少伤害Omega的事，如今诚恳悔过，心怀爱意而来，想给予Omega接纳、宠爱和补偿。Omega遂了心愿，便向栖身之处的客栈老板道别，结束了寄人篱下的漂泊生活，跟着Alpha回家去。

　　而那笔数额可观的房费，就是郑飞鸾代替何岸支付给戴逍的报酬，以一种体面的、不带感情色彩的方式情债两清、互不相欠。

　　他考虑到了每一处细节，唯独算错了何岸的反应。

　　-

　　“何岸，你冷静一点，别对我有那么强的敌意。”郑飞鸾又往下压了压手，“我现在很清醒，没发病，不会伤害你和铃兰，我来只是因为……”

　　他顿了顿：“因为我很想你。”

　　“想我的信息素，是吗？”何岸反问。

　　……

　　不。

　　除了信息素，当然还有你。

　　可是郑飞鸾无法否认那句话，因为他真的、真的太想念何岸的味道了。

　　何岸将他的沉默理解成了默认，于是嘲弄地低笑了一声：“你忘了吗？我离开前做了一场手术，是你亲自给我选的信息素，7%的契合度，再也找不出更低的了。我身上没有你喜欢的味道，你清醒也好，不清醒也好，我都帮不上忙了。”

　　“你有。”郑飞鸾打断了他。

　　怎么会没有？

　　极淡的一缕，就藏在另一种陌生而普通的信息素里，很微弱，离消散只差一线，但郑飞鸾闻得到。

　　对他来说，这就是全世界最敏感的味道。

　　它像浓雾里的一只白蝴蝶，时而消隐，时而现身，顽劣地捉弄着郑飞鸾，害他口干舌燥。他忍不住释放了一点Alpha信息素，它便上了钩，扑闪得频密了些，又频密了些，渐渐积蓄起力量，冲破3型信息素织成的遮天迷雾，满心喜悦地向郑飞鸾扑来。

　　甜蜜的芬芳无孔不入，暴雨般冲刷着郑飞鸾的肺腑。

　　它也等待了太久，寂寞了太久，撒娇般渴求着Alpha信息素久违的疼爱。它们在血液里融合、纠缠，疯狂亲密，俨如一对至死不渝的爱侣。

　　就是这种味道，铃兰香。

　　从来没变过。

　　郑飞鸾闭上了眼睛，深深呼吸，仿佛吃下了一颗定心丸：他的Omega安然无恙，还在原处等着他。

　　-

　　而在几步之遥处，何岸却连站也站不住了。

　　像是一下子变了天，冷热反复交替，一会儿闷在炎热的蒸屉里，一会儿置身冰天雪地。他的脸色越来越差，嘴唇青白，不过几次呼吸之间，鬓角就淌下了一重又一重的汗。

　　颈后突地刺痛起来，被人拽住了一根神经不断晃动似的。那神经贯通全身，又异常敏锐，晃起的晕眩与反胃化作滔天巨浪席卷而来。剧烈旋转的视野里，屋檐、栏杆、秋千、日光、九重葛……还有郑飞鸾笔挺的身影，都被一支笔搅成了扭曲的色块。

　　他想忍，却愈发止不住胃里呕吐的冲动。

　　天空倒悬过来，脚下的地面松松垮垮，比扯散了的棉絮还要软。他找不准重心，左右跌了两步，一个不慎绊住台阶，身后的柱子就像消失了，整个人突然往后倒去。

　　“何岸，你怎么了？！”

　　郑飞鸾大惊失色，匆忙抢前一步，在他仰面栽倒的瞬间把人抱住了。

　　一坠一停间，惊醒了熟睡的铃兰。

　　小孩儿起先还倦意朦胧的，鼻尖一动，嗅到空气中郑飞鸾的气息，忽然就吓懵了——她记得这个味道。

　　出生前就深深烙进骨子里的恐惧，她稚嫩的小脑瓜全都记得。

　　这味道的主人，一心要她死。

　　她瞪圆了乌亮的眼睛，泪水不断在眼眶里打转。可她一声也不敢哭，抿着嘴，掐着呼吸，像只瑟瑟发抖的小羊羔，拼命往何岸的肩窝里缩。

　　但她的Omega爸爸已经自顾不暇了。

　　被郑飞鸾揽着，前后左右都笼罩着磅礴的Alpha信息素，何岸体内一股巨大的痛苦被翻搅了起来，沉钝的，压迫的，扼住他的脖子直往深渊里堕。

　　手臂失了力气，怀中的孩子似有千斤重。

　　昏沉间，他感觉到心爱的宝贝正在往下滑去，却怎么也拦不住。

　　-

　　何岸醒来时，小院子里闹腾腾的，模糊的视野里影影绰绰全是人。铃兰的啼哭声响彻耳畔，尖利、嘹亮，一声声刀割般疼着他的心。

　　他发觉自己坐在长椅上，旁边簇拥着大团大团的雪绣球。约莫三四米远处，郑飞鸾正沉眸望着他，脸色铁青，薄唇紧抿。

　　而在他前方，挡着一个魁梧如山岳的男人。

　　是戴逍。

　　何岸的神经这才放松下来。

　　小铃兰得了戴逍爸爸当靠山，委屈泄洪，刚才努力憋住的眼泪现在翻了倍地往外洒，扯开嗓子就是一顿嚎啕大哭。她一边攀着戴逍不松手，眼泪鼻涕全往上头糊，一边拿屁股对着郑飞鸾，死活不肯给正脸。

　　客栈另一头，程修左手一只拉杆箱，右手一串饺子包，正吭哧吭哧地引导新来的姑娘们进房间。

　　这群姑娘热爱八卦，见院子里两A一O加个娃，明显有状况，剧情似乎挺精彩，一个个都踮脚伸脖子强势围观，想弄明白这俩高挑有型还不同款的Alpha到底结了什么梁子。

　　姑娘甲：“修罗场吧？”

　　姑娘乙：“看着像。”

　　姑娘丙：“都挺帅的，谁绿谁啊？”

　　“什么修罗场？！”程修听得脑仁疼，伸手一指郑飞鸾，“穿西装那个，看见没，家里开连锁酒店的，跟我们戴老板是在进行……那啥，正常友好的商业洽谈！”

　　姑娘们将信将疑。

　　程修才不管她们信不信，费了九牛二虎之力，一股脑儿全给撵进了房里。

　　-

　　还没见面时，郑飞鸾就对戴逍心怀敌意，现在亲眼看到铃兰黏着戴逍找安慰，妒意几乎火山爆发了。

　　他双手捏拳，手背上青筋怒暴，每一分气息都带着利刺。戴逍也不是吃素的，天生不知道“孬”字怎么写，长腿稳稳一跨，肌肉收紧，扛着铃兰就跟他杠上了。

　　两位Alpha爸爸的信息素剑拔弩张，在小院里展开了无形的厮杀。铃兰傻傻一愣，紧接着一嗓子嚎出来，哭声惊天动地，音量比之前更上了一层楼。

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　戴逍：“……”

　　郑飞鸾心疼孩子，压了压满腔怒火，迅速收去了攻击性信息素。戴逍不干趁人之危的事，也跟着放弃了对峙。

　　虎狼抬爪，小羊羔脱离险境，总算哭得弱了些，一抽一噎地打起了哭嗝。

　　何岸熬过那阵晕眩，松开了按胸的手，扶着长凳缓缓起身，朝前迈出一步，越过了戴逍的保护线。

　　“何岸？”

　　戴逍怕他摔伤，立刻伸手来扶，被他轻轻按了回去：“没事，我很好。”

　　他又往前迈了一步，仰头看向郑飞鸾。面对这个来意不明的危险访客，语气分外平静：“郑先生，你说你想谈一谈，是吗？好，我和你谈。”

　　他还不了解郑飞鸾吗？

　　躲不过的。

　　郑少爷纡尊降贵，拨了奢侈的一天假期亲自光临，无论目的为何，必定不肯善罢甘休。青果客栈住着十几位客人，还住着他心爱的孩子和朋友，每一个人都有权利不受惊扰，继续过他们宁静的小镇生活。

　　他招来的麻烦，他要自己解决。

　　郑飞鸾却蹙紧了眉头，不太确定地问：“你刚才……叫我什么？”

　　郑先生？

　　从前你叫我的时候，分明连姓都舍不得带的。

　　何岸没回答，只说：“你跟我来。”

　　他目不斜视地一步一步走向了客栈大门，擦肩而过的刹那，郑飞鸾再一次捕捉到了那缕幽微的铃兰香。

　　它太淡了，就像喘息在裸芯上的最后一星火苗。

　　见底的烛油难以为继，哪怕想带着深深的爱意亲吻它，唇齿间呼出一阵风，也足以将它毁灭殆尽。


	39. Chapter 39

 

　　“您点的热可可，请慢用。”

　　街边的奶茶铺子，穿红围裙的店员姑娘端来一只马克杯，摆在了郑飞鸾面前。杯中热气氤氲，袅袅的，波纹一圈又一圈漾开，飘出了浓郁的甜香。

　　郑飞鸾将它往前推了推：“当心烫。”

　　他看着何岸，指望他能与从前一样喜欢。何岸却只是安静地坐在对面，没有伸手来拿。

　　郑飞鸾面上有些难堪：“不喜欢吗？”

　　何岸既不点头，也不摇头，兀自沉默了片刻后，问道：“你想谈什么？”

　　“谈……我们。”

　　郑飞鸾意外卡了壳，好一会儿才吐出话来：“谈谈过去的事情，谈谈你离开渊江的这一年，谈谈……你怎么才愿意跟我回家。”

　　-

　　说这些话的时候，他特别想握住何岸的手。

　　年幼时，燕宁找他促膝长谈，也总爱握住他的手。燕宁曾教他，假使一番话承载了十分情感，光靠嘴巴说出来，再真诚也只得七八分，剩下的两三分，须得借着掌心的热度，还有指尖的触抚，才能穿透隔阂，完好地传进对方心里去。

　　他希望何岸明白他的心。

　　但何岸不喝热可可，将手藏在桌下，他就握不到，握不到，就不踏实，纵有千言万语也不敢讲。只怕讲出了口，剖心析肝的丢失大半，反倒留着几个无关痛痒的字眼，让何岸轻估了他的心意。

　　他对何岸做了太多混账事，一桩罪，一抔泥，严严实实裹住了他的心。如今想把心捧给何岸看了，那团泥却封得死硬，一条缝也瞧不见。

　　“何岸，说说话，我想听你说话。”郑飞鸾哑声道，“怨我也行，骂我也行，说说话。”

　　何岸望着他，勾起唇角笑了笑。

　　飞鸾，你怎么了？

　　这可一点儿也不像你啊。

　　从去年初秋到今年深冬，一年多过去了，他们再一次相对而坐，桌上依然是一杯热可可。

　　说实话，单论相貌与气质，郑飞鸾还是何岸最喜欢的样子：衬衣永远挺括平整，袖口永远一尘不染，肩宽，背直，一双剑眉横斜如刃，俊朗而硬气，底下是深邃的眼眸。

　　或许是被寻偶症折磨久了，他的眉宇间淡了锋芒，浓了倦色，还多了一丝教人读不懂的爱意。

　　这份爱意从何而来呢？

　　若在去年，被郑飞鸾用这样的眼神望着，何岸只怕心都要融了，魂都要颤了。可现在，他竟也能一边心无波澜地面对，一边思索这份“爱”的真假或虚实。

　　他还是那个他，从未变过，不是吗？

　　其貌不扬的长相、拿不出手的学历、收入微薄的工作……唯一不同的，大概是连仅有的健康都失去了。以前何岸还能偶尔做一做梦，现在，连他自己都承认，他是真的配不上郑飞鸾了。

　　所以，一年前还对他嗤之以鼻的Alpha，今天又有什么理由突然爱上他呢？

　　何岸不是孩子，幸福久了，总爱做天真的梦。

　　曾经他做过，现在他醒了。

　　他猜想，在郑飞鸾的“爱情”背后，或许藏着一个真相，一个功利的、冰冷的、算计的，倘若轻易相信了，就会被拆光骨头吞尽血肉的真相。

　　-

　　见何岸久不言语，郑飞鸾心里焦躁，坐也坐不住了。他“嚯”地站起来，走近何岸，一手撑着桌子，一手搭着他的肩，俯下了腰。

　　“抱歉。”他说。

　　然后他吹热手指，顺着何岸的后颈摸了上去。指尖微微发抖，一指节，又一指节，缓慢寻着路，仿佛怕突然摸到什么他不愿面对的。

　　过了一会儿，他蓦地松了口气。

　　还好，还好。

　　Omega的颈子光滑细腻，没有被犬齿刺穿的痕迹。

　　郑飞鸾不敢确信，便拨开何岸的碎发，凑近闻了闻后颈——平凡无奇的三型信息素，寡淡而纯净，安稳地徜徉在空气中。

　　悬着的一颗心落了地。

　　他猛地抱住何岸，用力摁进自己怀里，闭着眼，不断亲吻那微凸的性腺。

　　还是他的。

　　这只被他逐出巢穴的小夜莺，惊了魂，受了苦，仍然不舍得另寻巢穴，一直守在瘦薄的枝桠上，等着他来寻。

　　但是，当这一抱结束，郑飞鸾捧起何岸的脸，却看到了一池寒水。

　　这……

　　他头疼极了。

　　怎么办呢？他的Omega不肯笑，也不肯说话，到底该怎么哄才能哄好？

　　-

　　郑飞鸾这辈子就没哄过人，娴熟的谈判伎俩此刻也派不上用场，不得不赶鸭子上架，板着一张生来严肃的面孔，学着说一些笨拙的甜言蜜语。

　　“何岸，你笑一笑，嗯？还记得在我身边的时候，你是怎么笑的吗？”他说，“你大半夜怕我冷，一边跺脚一边炖汤。我那会儿脑子木，端着汤都不知道喝，是你手把手教我拿勺子。我喝一口，你就笑一下，还记不记得？”

　　他牵起何岸冰凉的手，捂进了自己火热的掌心。

　　“宝贝，从前的事我都记起来了，你想要的，我现在也都能给你了。我爸一直记挂着铃兰，想抱抱他的小孙女，我们今天就带铃兰回家，晚上去一趟山里的宅子，和我家里人吃顿饭。再过几天，我为你安排一场隆重的婚礼，在锦源双子塔，我们第一次见面的地方。我们再发一个公告，让所有人都知道你是我的Omega。以后你想念书，就继续去渊大念书，想做别的，我也都随你。”

　　他忽然记起什么，急忙从衣兜里掏出一只水蓝色的戒指盒，对着何岸打开：“你看，这是我爸送我的一对婚戒。在婚礼上，我会当着所有宾客的面为你戴上。”

　　他低下头，吻了吻何岸的指尖：“开心吗？对我笑一笑？”

　　何岸却像触了电似的，迅速抽回手，藏进了衣服的浅褶子里。

　　郑飞鸾僵住了：“你……不愿意？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我要留在这儿。”

　　郑飞鸾皱起了眉头：“这儿有什么好？”

　　他住久了霓虹贯夜的大城市，习惯了快节奏与高效率带来的充实感，而落昙镇上这些泡茶、调香、绣染、研磨的手艺活，在他看来无异于虚度光阴。

　　突然，郑飞鸾神色遽变：“是因为戴逍？”

　　你和他在一起了？

　　何岸张了张口，本想否认，可不知怎么地心意一转，把要说的话给咽了回去。

　　郑飞鸾以为他默认，当场急了，把戒指盒往桌上一放，按着他瘦薄的肩膀，低声吼道：“何岸，你爱的人是我！四年前你还在渊大读书的时候，爱的人就已经是我了！何岸，你别犯糊涂，你记清楚，你这儿——”

　　他一指何岸的心口：“这儿装的只有我！”

　　字字愠怒，掷地有声。

　　何岸微微一愣，然后便“噗哧”低头笑了，笑过以后抬起头，淡淡地问：“一辈子又不是只能爱一个人，以前爱你，现在爱他……不可以吗？”

　　“但你在骗我。”

　　郑飞鸾逼近他，直勾勾地望着，似海深情中有几许不甘的狠意：“那个戴逍，他根本连标记都没有给你。”

　　-

　　措手不及间，他只觉得鼻子一痛，嘴唇被什么撞了一下，软软的，带着清苦的茶香。紧接着一股热气缓缓吹来，扑到了脸上。

　　郑飞鸾愣在了那里，许久才反应过来——

　　何岸在吻他。

　　奶茶铺的一帘绿萝后边，无人看见的角落里，何岸在吻他。突如其来的亲昵，与曾经那些抚慰过他的夜晚并无不同。

　　Omega的唇瓣有一点儿凉，但依然柔软。郑飞鸾被零星的铃兰香诱惑了，顾不得疑惑，顾不得多问一声为什么，迅速沉湎其中，反客为主，揽住何岸的腰与颈，舌头探进去，勾住了激烈含吮，发出粘腻而色情的声响。

　　心脏跳得很快，嘭咚嘭咚，犹如一串越敲越急惶的鼓点。

　　他喜悦得止不住颤抖。

　　何岸还是爱他的，不是吗？他们是天造地设的一对，能有什么隔夜仇？又有什么夫妻宿怨，不能在缠绵的亲吻里一笔勾销？

　　-

　　等终于吻得餍足了，郑飞鸾长舒一口气，满怀爱意地看向何岸。然而，当他看清何岸的眼神时，就仿佛一桶冰水当头淋下，彻骨奇寒。

　　何岸根本没动情。

　　那双眼睛里看不见一丝星火，生得有多漂亮，就有多死寂。

　　郑飞鸾读了很久，才终于读懂了这种绝望的死寂——它不像一截受潮的木头，今天引不燃，改天烘干了，总有机会能引燃。它更像一拢熄灭的炭灰，已经轰轰烈烈地烧过，再也没有复燃的可能。

　　-

　　何岸握住他的手指，拉过来，轻轻覆在了自己的手腕上。

　　微凉的皮肤之下，脉搏正在一跳一跳地搏动着，单调，枯燥，按部就班，全然不见被爱情唤醒的生机。

　　怎么回事？

　　那样热烈的亲吻，就算两个陌生人也该——

　　“你以前教过我，信息素是不会说谎的，心跳也是不会说谎的。心不跳，就代表不爱。所以……”何岸顿了顿，嗓音温软，有着不合时宜的柔情，“所以你看，我是真的不爱你了。”

　　“何岸……”

　　郑飞鸾一瞬面色煞白。

　　他动了动嘴唇，却一句话也说不出来。

　　是。

　　去年秋天，在那家咖啡厅里，是他用自己的心率一票否决了何岸的爱情。

　　如今同样的场景，人换了位置。当何岸把一切原封不动地奉还，郑飞鸾终于真真切切地体会到了那一天，何岸尝到的是什么滋味。


	40. Chapter 40

 

　　奶茶铺门前悬着一串风铃，丁零当啷随风转，一会儿响，一会儿停，绳上的陶瓷猫咪前摇后晃，勾着爪子要招财。

　　偶尔几个游客经过，推门进来点一杯奶茶。等待的时候，店长会为他们介绍小镇里有意思的秘密景点，热热闹闹聊上一阵子，聊完了，奶茶也就做好了。游客们取了离开，奔赴下一个目标，谁也不会撩开旁边的一帘绿萝瞧一眼。

　　而就在绿萝后头靠窗的位置，何岸正与郑飞鸾面对面坐着。

　　时间一分一秒地流逝着，两个人谁也没说话。

　　郑飞鸾低着头，左右手肘分开搁在桌上，交叉的十指不自觉用力挤压着。他眉头紧锁，容色沉郁，透着一两分窘迫。

　　就在刚才，他失去了手里唯一的筹码，以一种板上钉钉的应证方式——由他亲自提出，因而不容推翻。

　　何岸真的不爱他了。

　　在那漫长的几分钟里，郑飞鸾头脑一片空白，竟不知如何应对。

　　他是带着何岸还爱他的自信来到这儿的，根本没做二手准备，于是当那一巴掌凌空抽来，他被打了个措手不及。

　　还要留下来恳求吗？

　　还能挽回吗？

　　何岸都不爱他了，他再没脸没皮地纠缠下去，简直像极了一个跳梁小丑。

　　Alpha的尊严还摆在底线上，再不甘心也得认。郑飞鸾嚼着苦滋味，一遍一遍劝说自己冷静：他经历过太多高压场合，知道幼稚地捂住耳朵嚷嚷“不信”改变不了任何既定事实，也知道在这种情况下，什么才是永恒的最优解。

　　他必须保持理智，尽快接受现实，谈话才有可能进行下去。谈话进行下去了，才有可能找到第二条路。

　　如果真有第二条路的话。

　　他思考这些的时候，何岸一直在对面安静地坐着。

　　璀璨的阳光洒在Omega身上，澄湛的一圈镶边，映出了他清秀的轮廓。他天性与人无害，即便拒绝了郑飞鸾，也不会得寸进尺，借机做什么尖酸嘲讽的事。

　　-

　　“他……戴逍，对你好吗？”过了很久，郑飞鸾才艰难地问了一句。

　　何岸点了点头。

　　“那他为什么不标记你？”郑飞鸾醋意太浓，总觉得戴逍对何岸不够认真，“你是个Omega，身上没有Alpha的标记，他不怕你出门被欺负吗？”

　　何岸低头笑了：“不是他不肯标记我，而是我不能被标记。”

　　郑飞鸾蹙眉：“什么意思？”

　　“我这儿……”何岸伸手指了指自己的后颈，“这儿只要咬下去，就会碎的。”

　　郑飞鸾猛地愣住了。

　　他竟然忘记了。

　　何岸的后颈植入了人工性腺，那是一组精巧而脆弱的机械，不像原生性腺，血肉鲜活，被咬伤了能迅速自愈，那东西……只怕Alpha的犬齿一口下去就要支离破碎。

　　“抱歉。”

　　郑飞鸾敛了敛眼眸，低声说道。

　　关于去年那场手术郑飞鸾知之甚少，一直以为只是普通的微创手术，清洁，可逆，没有后遗症。今天何岸提起，他才知道事情没那么简单。

　　他按了按僵硬的指关节，深吸一口气：“除了这个，还有别的麻烦吗？”

　　多么希望答案是没有，这样，负罪感才能轻一些。

　　但何岸回答：“算是有一些吧。”

　　郑飞鸾立刻意识到不妙：“有什么？”

　　何岸是一个隐忍惯了的人，但凡咬牙熬得过的小病小痛向来都往喉咙里咽，绝不在人前露出一分迹象。他说“有一些”，必定是大麻烦。

　　郑飞鸾的神经紧绷起来，生怕听到什么自己承受不了的答案。

　　何岸却非常平静。

　　他望着窗外，打量了一会儿陆续经过的背包客，然后转回目光，轻声说：“我现在没有发情期，没有情欲，以后大概也不能生孩子了。”

　　“为什么会这样？”郑飞鸾骇然失色。

　　何岸苦笑：“你给我选手术的时候，什么都没看吗？”

　　“……”

　　郑飞鸾哑口无言。

　　当时他急于摆脱寻偶症，给江祁下了一道死命令，让他去找一种能切断信息素关联的手术，要求只有一个：效果彻底。至于手术带来的后遗症，江祁没说，他也就没问。

　　所以直到今天，他也不了解性腺置换术的后果。

　　何岸轻轻叹了口气。

　　心脏像被戳破了一个小孔，从前淤积的一大团怨气，那些想怪罪郑飞鸾狠心、绝情的，都一丝丝流走了——郑飞鸾对他谈不上狠，真的谈不上。他迄今承受的所有痛苦，都源自郑飞鸾的“不在意”。

　　不在意。

　　多么轻飘而凉薄的一个词啊。

　　-

　　他拿起桌上的装饰小玩偶，一边摆弄，一边慢慢地讲给郑飞鸾听。

　　那项性腺置换术，并不是为了更改信息素类型而专门设计的，或者可以这么说：更改信息素类型，只是一样微不足道的赠品。

　　它真正的目的，是通过控制信息素来消灭发情期。

　　信息素是情欲产生的根源，当大脑命令性腺分泌大量信息素的时候，情欲被迫唤起，Omega就迎来了发情期。发情期间，信息素浓度会维持在极高值，经久不衰，促使Omega失去理智，饥渴地向Alpha索求疼爱，完成深入交合。

　　但人工性腺不一样。

　　它不受大脑控制，浓度固定，不增不减。换上一台人工性腺，让原生性腺进入睡眠，就能在维持生理机能的条件下摆脱发情期。当然了，不波动的信息素无法促成情欲，作为代价，受术者将失去快感和高潮。

　　命运天生对Omega不公，将自由与快感放在了天平两端，难以双全。即使是最崇尚自由的Omega，也要经过长时间的深思熟虑才能做出选择。

　　而何岸没有选择权。

　　签下手术知情同意书的那天，他既不知情，也不同意，但没有任何人在意他的感受。他作为一个Omega鲜活的情欲和快感，就这样被夺走了。

　　“所以这一年，你再也没有……”

　　郑飞鸾欲言又止。

　　何岸笑了：“也不是完全没有，早上睡醒，偶尔也有反应的。”

　　“然后呢？”

　　“然后……要照顾铃兰，要收拾客栈，要接待新入住的客人，太多事情等着我去做。忙着忙着，也就顾不上那些了。”

　　那就是没有了。

　　曾经躺在他身下婉转呻吟的小夜莺，那么敏感羞耻、动不动就浮起一身红晕的小夜莺，只剩下了一具空壳子。

　　“那孩子呢？”郑飞鸾迫切地追问，“不能生孩子又是怎么回事？”

　　刚问出口，他就一下想明白了。

　　太显而易见了。

　　信息素能换，DNA却不能换。何岸要是怀了孕，孩子遗传了原来的DNA，势必需要原生信息素才能正常发育。何岸这只没有土壤、没有养料的空花盆，怎么能孕育出孩子？

　　郑飞鸾痛苦地按住了眉心。

　　铺天盖地的悔意压下来，生了芒刺，让他焚心灼骨地疼。

　　这场手术，他以为安全无害的微创手术，实则剥除了何岸的一切生理特征，把他变成了一个几乎没有性别的人，看似正常地活着，却不能动情、不能做爱、不能生育。对于一个渴望爱情和家庭的Omega来说，无异于肉体和精神的双重虐待。

　　郑飞鸾深深吸了一口气，身体剧烈地颤抖起来。

　　他问自己，你还有什么资格嫉妒？

　　你还能嫉妒什么？

　　嫉妒何岸与戴逍在一起？

　　不，那根本就是个笑话。你的Omega，他从此不能和任何Alpha在一起了——他已经被你的一己私欲毁掉了。

　　-

　　低垂的视野里，还看得到桌上一双白净的手。

　　它好看极了，十指弯曲，捧着棉布缝的一只小胖熊，按一按，小熊圆滚滚的肚腩就凹下去一块，然后又被鼓囊的棉絮撑起来。指尖拨一拨小熊的耳朵，动作轻快，指甲莹润，剪口规整如月弧，骨节比玉雕还要秀气。

　　这双漂亮的手……有另一副模样吗？

　　疼痛的时候，它会不会紧握成拳，指甲在掌心掐出血，狰狞地断裂？它会不会死命揪着床单，拉扯衣料，桡骨显露，再糊出一个汗淋淋的掌印？

　　它的主人曾经疼过吗，有多疼？

　　手背上滴过泪吗，有多烫？

　　郑飞鸾目不转睛地望着那双手，突然将它握住了。

　　“我们再做一次手术，何岸，再做一次！你的原生性腺还没摘除，只要半个小时，什么都可以复原的！”他激动地央求，“何岸，跟我回家去，我们结束这样痛苦的日子！”

　　但何岸礼貌地抽回了手。

　　“塞翁失马，焉知非福。比起在渊江那些身不由己的日子，我现在有女儿，有朋友，还有一家小客栈，已经很满足了。至于情欲……我以前体会过，不觉得有多舒服，失去了就失去了吧。”

　　他站起来，窗外明亮的阳光打到脸上，五官耀眼得有些不清晰。

　　“郑先生，于理，我们已经签过协议，我答应你离开渊江，再也不回去，也希望你同样遵守协议，相互不要再有牵扯。于情，如果你真的喜欢我，就给我一点尊重，让我留在这儿吧。”

　　他打开钱包，取出一张纸钞，平整地压在了马克杯下。

　　“我们这儿地方小，车也少。现在是十点零八分，去机场的公交刚走了一班，要再过五十二分钟才会开第二班。你难得来一次，就当休假，多在镇上走走吧。”

　　留下这句话，何岸把小胖熊摆端正，走出了奶茶店。

　　-

　　杯中的热可可还是刚才端上来的样子，一滴没少。它不再冒出热气，波纹里荡漾的甜香也闻不到了。

　　郑飞鸾的心突然空了。

　　干干净净，四面白墙，伸手一敲，还听得到寂寥的回响。

　　他仿佛看见这座南方小镇的大门，就这么悠长地、凄惘地，带着一点对陌生客人的怜悯，在他面前关上了。


	41. Chapter 41

 

　　何岸回到青果客栈的时候，小粉丝团们刚刚安顿完毕，正在庭院中央玩自拍。

　　秋千、月桂、绣球花，还有英俊帅气的Alpha。

　　戴逍一个正正经经的客栈老板，花枝修剪到一半，硬是被拉去出卖色相：穿着布围裙，拎着园林剪，换着角度在镜头前陪她们拗造型。照片拍完，姑娘们聚作一堆，齐刷刷P图、签到、相互点赞，折腾完一轮才出发去影视城。

　　戴逍送走她们，如释重负地松了口气，见何岸站在门边朝他笑，就耸了耸肩，自嘲道：“赚钱不容易啊。”

　　何岸笑得更开心了，用力点了几下头，深表同情。

　　戴逍是个界限清晰的人，见何岸没主动提起郑飞鸾，就默认他已经把问题解决了，一句话不多问，回了个灿烂的笑容。两人心照不宣，默契地把这不愉快的一页翻了过去。

　　-

　　“铃兰哭累了，在床上睡觉呢，去看看吧。”

　　戴逍指了指房间，然后转身一弯腰，从墙角扛出来一辆结实的二八大杠自行车，俩车轮子在空中悠悠地转。

　　何岸问：“你去哪儿？”

　　戴逍的脸色立刻黑透了：“去一趟镇东的质监局。快年底了，又开始薅羊毛搞创收，成天没事找事想从我兜里抢钱，我得去说个明白。”

　　“这回又罚什么了？”

　　“噪音污染。”戴逍更来气了，一张脸臭得能招苍蝇，“我们家噪音是谁弄出来的，他们心里能没数？”

　　噪音问题一直是青果客栈的顽疾。

　　大门前隔河就是一间酒吧，天天嗨歌劲舞到深夜，节假日更是不狂欢到天明不关门。镇里的客栈业有规定，客房方圆二十米内不能有噪声源。按道理，应当是制造噪声的酒吧接受整顿、消除污染，偏偏酒吧平安无事，反倒是临河的一排客栈年年被罚。

　　青果客栈离酒吧最近，罚的当然也就最多。 

　　“源头不管，成天盯着受害的罚，黑社会都不带这么颠倒黑白的。”

　　戴逍忿忿不平念了一通，说着又想起什么，稍微一顿，语气变温和了些：“何岸，你是不是有事想聊？我可以留下陪你，质监局那边晚点去也行。”

　　“我没事，你去吧。”何岸叮嘱他，“到了那儿好好说话，别又像上次一样吵起来。钱都是小事，咱们客栈还要在镇子里开下去的。”

　　“我也不是故意要吵，是真的不甘心。辛辛苦苦忙了一年，总共赚了也没多少钱，给他们，还不如多给铃兰买几条裙子呢。”

　　戴逍挺不服气，把自行车往门外重重一掼，骑着去了镇东。

　　唉。

　　他走后，何岸轻叹了一声。

　　落昙镇什么都好，就是还保留着一种偏远小城的痼疾——讲人脉，讲宗族，唯独不讲规矩。

　　戴逍呢，与大部分理想主义的摄影师一样，被落昙镇的“景”吸引而来，却没做好应付“人”的准备。客栈开张之后，各种折腾接踵而至，才算在焦头烂额中吃到了现实的教训。

　　-

　　何岸推门进了屋，铃兰正抱着一床绒线毯子在床上熟睡。

　　小孩儿方才受了莫大的惊吓，眼下虽然睡着了，睫毛尖儿上却还沾着碎泪，五官也委屈兮兮地拧着。

　　何岸心疼得紧，便守在旁边，握着她的小手坐了很久。

　　从前，当他还是一个正常Omega的时候，孩子哭了，他能立刻用浓郁的信息素安抚她。而现在，他只能耗上几十倍的时间，等着恒定浓度的信息素一丝一缕飘散出来，慢慢地浸浴孩子。

　　好在铃兰与他极亲，只闻到一点点味道就够了。

　　见孩子终于舒展开了眉头，何岸才放心下来，吻了吻她，为她掖好小毯子，悄悄离开了卧室。

　　-

　　出门右转是戴逍与程修的房间，再往右走一段，就是客栈的公共大客厅。

　　客厅约莫四十平米，沙发、书柜、电视一应俱全，正中铺了一块巨大的地中海平织地毯，摆了一柜子有意思的艺术品：竹编衣篓、炻瓷花瓶、多肉小绿植、镀银猛犸象、气鼓鼓的河豚家族……再加上一墙出自戴逍之手的摄影原片，装饰得别有一番情调。

　　夜晚，这儿是来自天南海北的客人们聊天、喝茶、看电视的地方。白天客人出了门，这儿无人光顾，冷冷清清，只有程修一个人在柜台后边呵欠连天地算着账。

　　“我来吧。”

　　在程修一头撞上桌板之前，何岸叫醒了他。

　　程修的瞌睡虫一秒钟溜得精光，迅速往旁边挪开几步，给何岸让出了一条进柜台的路。何岸便接了他的活，翻一翻账本，娴熟地敲起了键盘。

　　-

　　这就轮到程修困惑了。

　　他连安慰的腹稿都准备好了，只等着何岸回来派用场。现在一瞧，何岸波澜不惊，倒比他这个局外人还淡定，只有眼角隐约透着一抹微红，湿湿的，说是残泪吧，也像被风吹的。

　　程修拿捏不准，又按捺不住八卦之心，靠在柜台边，一会儿琢磨何岸的表情，一会儿探头探脑往外看。

　　“……你问吧。”何岸无奈道。

　　程修立刻精神振作：“郑飞鸾呢？”

　　何岸说：“回渊江了。”

　　“走了？！”程修大为惊奇，“他大老远飞过来一趟，跟你聊几句就走了？”

　　何岸笑道：“当然不止‘聊几句’那么简单。”

　　“那他还干嘛了？”

　　“还想接我回渊江，说是想通了，喜欢我，以后要对我好。”

　　“你没同意？”

　　“我又不是傻子。”何岸停下手头的活儿，垂着眼，微微咬了一下嘴唇，“他有什么理由喜欢我？他自己说过，最欣赏那种光彩夺目的Omega，要漂亮，要有活力，还要在他的社交圈里游刃有余……我不是那样的Omega。”

　　程修没听明白：“如果他不喜欢你，为什么还要接你回去？”

　　“大概……是为了我的信息素吧。”

　　郑飞鸾把他驱离了渊江，寻偶症却没能如愿缓解。一年时光，积累起来的暴躁足以毁灭Alpha的生活和事业，所以Alpha才勉强放下身段，来到落昙镇，想骗他回去做一粒解药。

　　可他偏不。

　　他好不容易才拽住了幸福的尾巴，怎么能说松手就松手？ 

　　程修还是难以置信：“那……郑飞鸾也同意了，就这么一个人回去了？你们……到此为止了？”

　　“嗯，到此为止了。”何岸点了点头，“信息素都不契合了，还能谈什么呢？”

　　-　　

　　一束阳光越过庭院，照进门窗。灰尘在光晕中扩散开来，屋里温暖而安宁。

　　听见郑飞鸾回渊江去了，程修从头到脚的神经都松了，乐得滚到沙发上，捞起一旁呼呼大睡的橘黄色毛球揉面似的撸了两把。

　　六百六被撸爽了，肥腰一扭，四爪一伸，毛球变毛条。

　　“说真的，刚才我和戴逍回来，还没进客栈，戴逍隔着门就说里面有个信息素超强悍的Alpha，我还不信，结果一推门……那给我吓的，魂飞魄散都算是轻的。”程修叽叽喳喳，“当时我脑子里第一反应是什么你知道吗？我以为郑飞鸾的寻偶症又发作了，专程飞过来强暴你。”

　　“嗯，我也是那么想的。”

　　何岸低着头，一笔一笔核对住客信息。

　　程修怕他刚对付完郑飞鸾，一时半会儿恢复不了心情，想着法子要逗他开心，就说：“何岸，你这回靠一张嘴把郑飞鸾谈回了家，知道这是多少Alpha梦寐以求的成就吗？你应该开一堂课，他们肯定排队向你讨教经验。”

　　“又贫。”

　　柜台上摆着一大盒棒棒糖，何岸随手抓起一根，对着程修丢了过去。

　　程修扬手接住糖衣炮弹，愉快地剥开糖纸，边剥边嚷嚷：“何岸，我要告状，刚才你们走了以后，戴逍他骂我来着。”

　　何岸问：“骂你什么？”

　　程修扁了扁嘴：“就……年初我们刚来的时候，我不是骗他说你丧偶么？”

　　“嗯。”

　　程修一口叼住棒棒糖：“刚才他和郑飞鸾在院子里拼信息素来着，跟斗鸡似的，最后没拼赢——那能赢吗，郑飞鸾高了他四级！完了还怨我，说本来势均力敌，都是因为沉浸在郑飞鸾诈尸的恐怖氛围中，影响了心理稳定度。你说Alpha是不是个个都有病？”

　　何岸终于笑出了声，眉眼弯弯的，脸颊上旋出了一枚酒窝。

　　程修见目的达成，往后一躺，舒舒坦坦撸起了猫。

　　-　　

　　两人一搭一唱聊着天，很快，低落的小情绪就没了影踪。

　　何岸核对完信息，刷新了一遍客房系统。屏幕上的表格工工整整，一共十二间，八间有人入住，折合66.6%的入住率，在淡季算得上一个漂亮的比例。

　　只不过……

　　二楼的大卧室还空着。

　　他看了一眼钟表，十点二十二分，离客人预定的九点钟已经过去了将近一个半小时，就问程修：“昨晚订房的客人还没来吗？”

　　“没呢。”

　　程修一边咬棒棒糖，一边玩消消乐，手机音效乒零乓啷：“别等了，我向你保证，绝对是系统bug，赶紧拾掇拾掇把房间挂出去吧，万一有人就喜欢这间呢？现在竞争这么激烈，少一间就少一笔收入，别说戴逍了，我看着都肉疼。”

　　谈吐间已然继承了戴逍九成的抠门风采。

　　何岸凝眸想了想，还是决定把这间房暂时预留下来。常规入住时间段通常是下午到入夜，也许客人一时疏忽，填错了。

　　再耐心等一等吧，说不定就等来了呢？


	42. Chapter 42

 

　　他正这么想着，门口光线忽然一暗，有人跨过门槛走了进来。来者身材高大，体型健硕，几乎把身后的日光全给挡住了。因为逆着光，他面目沉黑，如同一个凶神。

　　他径直走到何岸面前，掏出身份证往柜台上一放。

　　“办入住。”

　　何岸和程修同时愣住了。

　　-

　　程修离开渊江一年，驯出来的臣服习性还没改彻底，条件反射地蹿起来，挺直腰板，脱口而出：“郑、郑总！”

　　您他妈不是回渊江了吗？！

　　六百六睡得好好的，突然被一个轱辘掀到地上，喵颜大怒，抱住程修的裤管就是一顿乱踹。

　　何岸的笑容也一瞬消失了，仿佛夏花遭遇急雪，明艳的色彩全成了苍白。他低头看了一眼郑飞鸾的身份证，既不拿，也不拒绝，就那么一动不动地站在柜台后面，无言对峙。

　　程修：“呃……”

　　这场景怎么感觉有点熟悉？

　　他又被夹心了？

　　他搓了搓手，鼓起十二分勇气，然后心一横，在疯狂漏气的过程中把连珠炮似的一车话说完了：“郑总，不好意思啊，您来得实在不巧。我们家客栈最近也不知道怎么回事，生意特别红火，全订满了，一间空的都没有！这样吧，您要不考虑一下隔壁……啊呸，考虑一下镇子对面的客栈？根据我的可靠经验，您出门走得越远，越容易有空房！”

　　“没关系，我有预定。”

　　郑飞鸾一句话封住了程修的嘴。

　　他注视着何岸，两指并拢，按住身份证轻轻往前一推，漆黑的眼眸中闪过了某种复杂的情绪： “昨晚八点三刻的订单，为期一年，全款结清。今天早上六点四十分你确认了订单，所以合同成立——请为我办理入住手续。”

　　-

　　是他？

　　那个客人……是他？！

　　何岸蓦地抬起头来，瞳仁一紧，脸上勉力维持的镇定破碎了。程修也目瞪口呆，嘴里的棒棒糖一下没咬住，“啪叽”掉到了地上。

　　这算什么操作？

　　何岸咬紧了一口白牙，将身份证推回去，牙缝里挤出一个字。

　　“不。”

　　郑飞鸾问：“为什么不？”

　　他问得云淡风轻，但那种压迫的气场又回来了。

　　何岸于是抬高了下巴，一字一字清晰又坚决地说：“因为我不愿意让你住，因为青果客栈不欢迎你。”

　　郑飞鸾低头笑了笑：“这不是一个合格的理由。”

　　“客栈归我管，我说不欢迎，就是不欢迎。”

　　何岸握紧了拳头。

　　“不，我的意思是：对于OTA平台的违约判决来说，这不是一个合格的理由。”郑飞鸾看着他，镇定自若地解释。

　　“你……”

　　何岸的面色霎时白了一分。

　　郑飞鸾道：“我是一个资深的酒店业从业者，你能看到的所有OTA平台都是我的合作方。关于违约赔付条款，每一条我都可以倒背如流。可以肯定的是，客栈基本上没有挑选客人的权利，尤其是在客人并无过错的前提下。如果单方面撕毁合同，依据实际情况，需要赔付交易金额一至三倍的罚款——容我提醒一句，我支付的不是订金，是全款。”

　　全款，三倍，算下来足有三十万。就算把青果客栈未来几年的利润都赔进去，也填不满这个深坑！

　　柜台底下，何岸用力攥住了抽屉把手，肩膀止不住颤栗起来——

　　郑飞鸾，你还是人吗？

　　明面上甜言蜜语，暗地里却布下阴险的圈套，见我不肯跟你回家，就拿戴逍的客栈威胁我，想把我平静的生活付之一炬！

　　你还有哪怕一点点良心吗？

　　郑飞鸾没察觉他的愤怒，仍在说话：“……别忘了，我背后有一个专业的律师团队，他们打了十几年旅店业官司，处理这种标准的单方面违约驾轻就熟。我相信，只要我开口，他们不光可以为我拿到一笔赔款，还可以争取更多……”

　　啪！

　　响亮干脆的一巴掌。

　　郑飞鸾措手不及间歪了头，左脸火辣辣烧了起来。

　　他捂住脸，惊愕地转过头去——只见一大把五彩缤纷的棒棒糖雨点般迎面飞来，连筐带盖，噼里啪啦砸了他一脸。

　　-

　　“你给我滚！”

　　伴随着一声尖利的斥骂，何岸一改往日温顺的Omega形象，抄起柜台上的千佛手花盆就冲了出去。

　　程修叫了声“卧槽”，闪开半个身位。下一秒，手中也多了一根结实的花羽鸡毛掸子。

　　“何岸，你别这样，你等等……”

　　郑飞鸾自小含着金汤匙出生，是真正意义上的养尊处优，从没挨过揍。他穷尽了想象力也料不到何岸会跟他动真格的，又不敢抵抗，怕出手过重弄伤了自家Omega，只好到处逃窜，倨傲的精英气质全散了架。

　　Omega追，Alpha躲，Beta趁乱补几掸子。

　　空中鸡毛飞舞，地上全是棒棒糖。

　　客厅里一片狼藉。

　　-

　　“何岸！”

　　郑飞鸾逮住机会，终于把人推进墙壁与柜台的夹角里，握住了他挥舞的手腕。

　　何岸受制于人，努力挣扎了几次，到底力量悬殊，敌不过Alpha天生异于常人的可怕体格，被卡在角落动弹不得。

　　他不甘心，仰着头，胸膛剧烈起伏着，愤怒地瞪着郑飞鸾。

　　Omega的眼眸是潮湿的，情绪在里头波涛翻涌，满到快要溢出来。过去的日子它从未那么鲜活过，映着一点光，像一簇揉碎了的亮玻璃，尖锐地扎在Alpha心上。

　　很疼。

　　疼得足以让人清醒。

　　直到这一秒郑飞鸾才彻底清醒过来，甩了甩脑袋，怎么都不相信刚才那个盛气凌人的、谈论着赔偿与律师的人是自己。

　　他太想留在何岸身边了，而这又实在太不容易——被拒绝了那么多次，连通融的可能性都已经不存在。于是，他只能习惯性地使用高压手段，那是他作为Alpha一直以来最舒服、最自如的状态，战无不胜。

　　但他忘记了，何岸不是他的竞争对手，而是他的Omega。

　　蠢透了。

　　面前的每一条路，无论险径、窄道或通途，都被他亲手堵死了。

　　-

　　“对不起，我不该那么说，对不起……”

　　 郑飞鸾轻轻摸着何岸的脸，一遍一遍地道歉：“我的本意不是为了威胁，也不是为了勒索，不是那样的……我只想留下来，住在这家你亲自打理的小客栈里……何岸，刚才那些话我全部收回，你忘了它们，都忘掉，我重新对你说一遍，好不好？”

　　何岸咬着牙，一声不吭，就那么清明而含恨地望着他，眼底蓄起了一汪水。

　　郑飞鸾的心口越来越烫。

　　“你想把这家小客栈经营好，当成一份自己的事业，对吗？我可以帮你。别的我也许不擅长，但酒店业我做了十二年，该懂的我都懂。你让我住在这儿，以后有不明白的就问我，要是遇上了麻烦，再复杂我也会替你解决。”

　　“我不要。”

　　何岸摇了摇头。

　　“那……我请我最优秀的管理层来教你。他们每一个都是业务出身，比渊大的老师懂得更透彻。他们会教你怎么把基础服务做到尽善尽美，把附加服务做到与众不同，还会教你开源节流，在残酷的竞争中脱颖而出。你从前没学到的课，今后都可以补上。”

　　“我也不要。”

　　何岸依然摇头。

　　曾经温柔可人的Omega，现在生了两片坚硬的蚌壳，睡在泥沙粗砺的海床上，固执地闭壳自保，不肯松开一丝缝隙。

　　郑飞鸾没有办法了。

　　“那么，如果……”他低下头，恳求地看着何岸，“如果我被久盛开除了，无家可归，你愿意给我一个栖身的地方吗？”


	43. Chapter 43

 

　　何岸沉默了一会儿，回答：“我不愿意。”

　　“什……什么？”

　　郑飞鸾一愣，还以为自己听错了。

　　何岸于是把每个字都清清楚楚地重复了一遍：“我不愿意。”

　　郑飞鸾顿时就一口气噎在了那里。

　　怎么会呢？

　　他的何岸是多么善良热忱的一个Omega，心软起来还有点犯傻，怎么会见人落难而不救？郑飞鸾甚至以为无论之前失败了多少次，这么一示弱，也总该成功了。

　　他只当何岸不信他说的，急忙掏出了手机。

　　久盛的CEO变更不是小新闻，一输关键词，跳出来上百篇新闻报道，图文并茂，浅论深析，清一色出自正规的商业媒体。

　　他想这总能证明自己所言非虚了，便将手机拿给何岸看。谁知何岸只是古怪地笑了笑：“你觉得我很好骗吗？”

　　“这些……这些都是真的。”

　　“我不是指久盛的事，你当然不至于撒这种一戳就穿的谎，我指的是——无家可归这件事。”

　　何岸按住他的手机，一把推了回去：“你有存款，有在渊江的房产和投资，你还姓郑，谁都艳羡你的社会地位。说真的，你现在拥有的东西，已经比许多人几辈子加起来还要多了，就算一直不工作，也沦落不到无家可归的地步吧？”

　　“退一万步来说，哪怕你真的什么都没了，总还有十二年的酒店业经验。杂志上都说你是渊江商界的传奇，在久盛，你是郑少爷，离开久盛，你就是可遇而不可求的职业经理人。我想，只要你愿意，应该会有很多人排着队请你出山的。”

　　“我……”

　　郑飞鸾被驳得无言以对。

　　身后“噗哧”一声笑，他扭头看去，只见程修努力憋着笑，朝他露出了满怀同情的神色，那意思明显是：对不起啊，郑总，何岸真没你想的那么笨。

　　郑飞鸾胸闷气短，又转头看向何岸。

　　Omega比他矮一头，与他对视时需要微微仰起下巴，但那一点身高劣势没能削弱Omega的气场，反倒是郑飞鸾自己，似乎才成了矮一头的那个。

　　一股强烈的挫败感包围了他。

　　是啊。

　　威胁、利诱、示弱……这些通通都没用。

　　他的Omega生了一双清明的眼睛，从前爱情云遮雾罩，他才总是被无条件信任着，现在爱情散了，一束审视的强光直直打到他身上，拙劣的谎言便顷刻暴露无遗。

　　趁他这一恍神的功夫，何岸猛地推开他，窄腰一扭，从两人之间的狭缝中闪了出来。

　　程修反应也快，迅速将人扯到身后，自己大步挡在前头，双手高高举起鸡毛掸子，居然还是一个标准的高尔夫挥杆动作。

　　“郑、郑总，您看都这样了，能不能麻烦您挪、挪个步……”

　　掸子一歪，抖着毛指向了客栈小院。

　　这就是撵人的意思了。

　　郑飞鸾望着面若冰霜、不为所动的何岸，终于相信对方是铁了心要和他割裂关系，再怎么交涉下去都不可能松口了。

　　节节败退，到此为止。

　　“好，我知道了。”他一步一步朝后退去，对何岸说道，“你，还有铃兰，你们……保重。”

　　-

　　庭中一树金桂，枝叶叠翠，花簇明黄。

　　郑飞鸾拉着行李箱从树下经过，正巧遇着风起，衬衣上落了一肩碎香。

　　他停下脚步，环顾了一周：折廊、木梁、秋千、花荫……幽宁雅致的一间小客栈，偏僻而不破陋，冷清而不敷衍，位置上多多少少有些不足，却被珍爱它的主人用心维护着。有幸住在这里的人，想必会获得一段美好的回忆。

　　但他必须离开了。

　　该谈的都已经谈过，他发自肺腑地忏悔了，也使了不太光彩的伎俩，无一起效。

　　他当然可以继续纠缠下去——作为一个以手腕强硬著称的Alpha，他有足够的能力逼何岸就范。心再狠一点，甚至可以把人活生生绑回渊江去做逆向置换术，做完了，何岸又会化作一丛无骨菟丝，像从前一样爱他，缠络他，再也不会言辞尖锐地说“不愿意”。

　　可这有什么意义？

　　除了一个挖空了灵魂的伴侣，他什么也得不到，包括那个他寻觅已久的答案：他心里那一枚尺标，始终在爱情与理智之间不安地拉锯，游弋迄今，也还未找到正确的刻度。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾提着行李箱走出了青果客栈，站在门口的石桥上给俞乐打了个电话，要她订一张下午飞渊江的机票。

　　俞乐职位没变，还是久盛CEO的私人助理，换了个通情达理的好上司以后，她的工作效率突飞猛进。不过今天公司临时出了状况，她忙得不可开交，午饭都没顾得上吃。前任上司的这一通电话也算凑巧，卡着十几通电话的间隙插了进来。

　　郑飞鸾一句话吩咐完，正准备挂机，俞乐一声高喊把他拉了回来：“等、等一下！”

　　“怎么了？”

　　俞乐急匆匆道：“郑总，您今天恐怕是回不来了。三刻钟以前，渊江的四个机场全关了，说是最早也得明天出了太阳才能开。”

　　“为什么？”郑飞鸾问。

　　“今晚渊江要刮一场暴风雪，从傍晚开始刮一整夜，所有起降航班都临时取消了。”

　　郑飞鸾面色一沉：“多大的暴风雪？没有一家能飞的吗？”

　　“没有，一家都没有。”俞乐那边也愁得不行，工作记事本上全是刚画上去的叉，“这次是紧急红色预警，气象局刚发布的，据说积雪有二十厘米厚，能见度为零。不光渊江，连周边城市的机场都关门了。我这儿还有十几项行程要改呢，明天的会议全得推迟，郑总……就是您哥哥，他现在也挺犯愁的。”

　　“行，我懂了，你先忙吧。”

　　屋漏偏逢连夜雨，郑飞鸾不得不接受“无机可飞”的现实，挂掉了电话。

　　他又核实了一遍最新的航班信息，果然，但凡起降一方有“渊江”的，航班状态一律变成了鲜红的“取消”。

　　渊江今冬极寒，落雪也比往年频密一些，不过大多阵势温柔，鲜少席卷烈风而来，对飞机起降的影响一直不大，像这么猛烈的封城暴雪还是头一遭。

　　真是祸不单行。

　　郑飞鸾扶着桥栏，搭在行李箱拉杆上的那只手不由紧了紧。

　　看样子，还得想办法凑合一晚。

　　-

　　他收好手机，拖着行李箱往对岸走去。走到桥头时，脚步似乎像被什么力量拉扯着，稍稍一顿，下意识就回头望了一眼。

　　红灯笼，碧藤枝。

　　隔着一绫青川，在浅木色的牌匾底下，何岸正踏着半尺高的门槛望着他，臂弯上挂了一只空篮子，看着像是打算出门去。

　　Omega眼神沉静，没有露出讶异的神色。郑飞鸾便知道，刚才他说的话何岸都听见了。

　　那一瞬间，他产生了一种极其强烈的直觉——

　　他能留下来了。

　　“一天，就一天。不，就一晚上，天亮我就走，可以吗？”他抓住最后一次机会讨价还价。

　　“……暴风雪？”

　　“对。”

　　郑飞鸾松开行李箱，穿过石桥来到何岸面前，把那一屏幕鲜红的航班状态拿给他看：“傍晚有场暴风雪，红色预警，要持续一整夜，全市的航班都取消了。”

　　何岸迟疑了一下，还是接过手机，一页一页慢慢往下拉。

　　醒目、整齐划一的大红色，十几家航空公司，百余架飞机，果真没有一架正常起降。

　　郑飞鸾趁热打铁：“渊江的雪……你也是知道的，一下起来就收不住，有时候下狠了，大白天都看不清路。今晚红色预警，还不知道要弄成什么样子。何岸，我真的走不了了，我订的那间房要是没别人住，能不能让我……”

　　他尽力恳求着：“将就一晚。”

　　“……”

　　何岸盯着屏幕，默不作声。

　　“就一晚，真的，就一晚。我保证什么都不做，天亮就走，一天也不多留。”这是天赐的机会，郑飞鸾好不容易才抓在手里，如何肯轻易松口。

　　“何岸，求你了……”

　　他深深望着何岸，期盼对方能在对他的厌恶中生起一丝恻隐之心。

　　渊江的暴风雪，是一种足以令人恐惧的天气。

　　何岸怎么会不记得？

　　狂风尖啸，大雪雱霏。他一个人住在冰窖似的出租屋里，听着外头彻夜不歇的巨大风鸣，一颗心整夜整夜地悬着，手指一靠近窗户缝，就被冻得几乎丧失了知觉。一夜风雪肆虐过去，天亮起来，沿街到处都是倾倒的树木、吹飞的招牌、垮塌的棚屋……

　　算了。

　　做人不必赶尽杀绝。

　　出于私因，他不能容忍郑飞鸾长住，但出于道义，他可以留郑飞鸾住一晚。

　　有戴逍和程修在，应该不会出事的。

　　-

　　何岸最终还是心软了，轻声道：“就一晚。”

　　郑飞鸾欣喜万分，眼中燃起了希望的火光。

　　那目光太灼热，何岸被盯得浑身不舒坦，说：“别这样看我，我不是准你久留的意思。等雪停了，你得马上把钥匙还给我，回渊江去。”

　　“我知道。”郑飞鸾笑起来，“总比一晚也没得住好。”

　　何岸还是不放心，想了想，跟他约法三章：“在客栈里，你不可以摆少爷架子。”

　　“保证不会。”

　　“也不可以离铃兰太近。”

　　“好。”

　　“我们这儿住的不少都是Omega，你得把信息素收起来，不能打扰他们。”

　　对于这个要求，郑飞鸾答应得相当自然：“我已经有Omega了，心无二志，从一而终，下半辈子都不准备猎艳了，你尽管放心。”

　　“……”

　　何岸嗓子眼一噎，突然有些后悔——程修不在，戴逍也不在，他一个人面对郑飞鸾，好像又被绕进了狡猾的圈套里。

　　“那……你先进来吧，办一下入住。”

　　他不自在地转过身，轻轻跳下门槛，提着篮子往庭院里走。郑飞鸾立刻跟了上去，连留在桥那头的行李箱都没顾得及拿。

　　-

　　从小客厅出来时，郑飞鸾手里多了一枚钥匙：亮银色，挂着一只青苹果钥匙扣，图案和客栈招牌上的Logo一样，柄儿弯弯的，非常可爱。

　　翻过来一瞧，钥匙扣上还贴心地写了房间号。

　　207。

　　他忍不住就蹙了一下眉头。

　　房间号与钥匙不分离，低级错误。

　　职业敏感性让郑飞鸾对从入住到退房的一切细节都持挑剔态度，就算在落昙镇，这习惯也一时半会儿改不过来。他想回头找何岸谈一谈，转念一想，凭他那点儿快要败光的好感度，刚拿到钥匙就给人上课，只怕没进门就得被撵出去。

　　还是先放一放吧。

　　-

　　他提着箱子上了二楼，房间在右手边第二间。

　　打开门，屋子被收拾得窗明几净，布置是原木主题色，茶具、枕垫、被褥摆得整整齐齐，与装饰画风格相映。阳光从朝南的一扇落地窗照进来，抬头就望得见花枝、流云、飞雁飒踏。

　　床头柜上放着一张便签纸。

　　郑飞鸾弯腰拿起，看到了一笔漂亮的字：

　　-

　　欢迎来到青果，谢谢您在落昙镇的百家客栈中选择了我们。我们招待过许多短期客人，但您是我们的第一位长期客人，希望接下来的这一年，青果能带给您家一样的温暖。如有需求，还请不吝告知。

　　-

　　落款处画了一幅简笔画，是只懒惰的胖猫，署名六百六。

　　这笔迹……

　　郑飞鸾想起了那些被丢弃在出租屋的旧杂志。

　　是何岸的笔迹。

　　他低头看着便签纸，把上面的话读了一遍又一遍，越读，眼神越软，最后情不自禁笑了出来，几乎觉得每个字都是何岸写给他的情书了。

　　他忽然又想到什么，抬起头，环视了一圈屋子——

　　蓝底白花的毛巾、灰色针织的拖鞋、从庭院里剪下的枝条插成的花束……这些小东西，也都是何岸打理的吧？是不是连他睡觉的床，也被何岸的一双手抚摸过？

　　从前郑飞鸾极度在意标准化的客房流程，笃信只有同质、稳定、可重复的服务才能最高效地提升品质，可现在他不这么想了。他觉得，唯有这样独一无二的客房，才能把何岸为他做的凸显出来——与别人不同，所以珍贵。

　　郑飞鸾打开卡夹，将便签纸小心收进了里层。

　　-

　　他坐在床畔，查了查天气预报。

　　暴风雪只过境一夜，明天早晨，渊江就会迎来一个艳阳天，这意味着他不可能在青果客栈久留。

　　他只有一晚。

　　这是他唯一的机会。


	44. Chapter 44

 

　　在远离城市的小镇上，连时光都走得比平常慢——文青的旅游札记上常这么写。

　　郑飞鸾觉得这简直一派胡言。

　　他中午入住，还想着等会儿有个漫长的下午，可以与何岸开心见诚地谈一谈，最好再拣些记忆中甜蜜的片段修补修补感情。一转眼暮色四合了，连句像样的话也没搭上，倒是先后和程修、戴逍打过了招呼。

　　程修见到他，跟逃课的学生半路撞见教导主任差不多，那一脸浓云密布的丧气藏都藏不住——他们之间，上司与下属的关系是解除了，可郑飞鸾长期树立下来的威严尚在，说不怕，纯属自欺欺人。

　　程修硬着头皮问了声好，嘴角夸张地向两边咧到底，笑容生硬，脑门上仿佛用正楷题了一行：烧香拜佛，求您快走。

　　戴逍则完全是另一个极端。

　　郑飞鸾遇见他的时候他刚从外面回来，捞着一辆自行车跨进门，整个人大概是被谁惹急了，浇了滚油似的一点即炸。听程修说郑飞鸾要住这儿，直接把车“哐当”往地上一撂：“搬走！”

　　郑飞鸾是什么地位的Alpha？他三十年没被人当面驳过脸，听见“搬走”两字，脸色当场就黑得不能看了。

　　“戴、戴逍啊，那啥……”

　　程修夹在两枚炸弹中间，试图先拆掉一枚相对容易的。

　　戴逍赏了他一记冷眼。

　　程修拆弹失败，在心里狠狠骂了句“白痴”，脚底抹油，一溜烟儿逃离了战场。

　　然而刚浓起来的火药味很快又散去了，郑飞鸾按下怒意，平和地向戴逍解释了来龙去脉，说渊江大雪封城，自己迫不得已才在这儿暂住一晚，并且只住一晚。戴逍思虑再三，勉强同意，但仍旧没给什么好脸色。

　　郑飞鸾低头笑了笑，半句话不多说，转身上楼去了。

　　Alpha之间的关系向来敏感，类似雄狮，领地感极强，一旦互相犯扰就容易起冲突。郑飞鸾入侵了戴逍的地界，而戴逍入侵了郑飞鸾与何岸的感情，按理说，郑飞鸾应该是更愤怒的那一方，但无可奈何的，他心里很清楚，自己同样是更需忍耐的那一方。

　　从前他凡事不甘落人下风，现在念一念何岸，竟也能破天荒地忍下敌意与挑衅了。

　　-

　　西楼片月，星斗挂檐。

　　入了夜，住客们陆续返回休息，一楼的客厅随之热闹起来，亮了灯，开了电视，隔一会儿就爆发出一阵欢笑声。郑飞鸾站在二楼走廊往下看，墙壁上五光十色，不断变幻，大约在播综艺节目。

　　何岸的房间漆黑一片，说明人也在客厅。

　　该去叨扰吗？

　　还是干脆去隔河的酒吧买一场醉，睡到天明，就此作罢？

　　郑飞鸾的手搭在栏杆上，指尖无意识地轻轻敲打着。良久，他走下楼梯，穿过庭院中央那棵桂树投下的阴影，踏进了客厅。

　　-

　　他一进去，所有人都齐刷刷看了过来。

　　沙发上坐着六七张生面孔，年轻，朝气蓬勃，不用问就知道是上午那群追星的小姑娘，大多是Beta，但见到他这个陌生Alpha，还是露出了羞涩的表情。

　　何岸果然也在，只不过没坐沙发，而是以一个略显怪异的姿势待在角落里——单膝跪地，双手抬起，朝门口的方向松松地展开，唇角噙着格外温柔的笑，像是等着拥抱什么。

　　程修也以同样的姿势蹲在旁边，见郑飞鸾进来，胳膊肘尴尬地往回收了收。

　　这是……在干嘛？

　　郑飞鸾纵然见多识广，却也不懂这动作的深义。他左右张望了几下，没找到答案，再顺着何岸的视线一低头，突然就对上了一双水灵灵的眼睛——

　　铃兰站在他旁边，仰着小脑袋，一脸惊诧地瞪着他。

　　她真小啊，早春刚发芽的一根豆苗儿，嫩生生的，哪怕算上头顶的辫子，个头也才过了郑飞鸾的膝弯。现在，她瞧着快要被吓哭了——牢牢抱着六百六的剑麻柱，嘴唇紧抿，眼角悬着一滴泪，眉毛皱得紧紧的。

　　郑飞鸾顿时心疼起来。

　　跟铃兰相比，他就是一个夸张的庞然大物，刚才那重重的一脚踏门好比哥斯拉降世，孩子站在门边一点儿防备也没有，可不得吓蒙了么？

　　“铃兰，爸爸……爸爸刚才不是故意的……”

　　郑飞鸾弯下腰，打算效仿那些慈爱的父亲，用温柔的语气安慰女儿。谁知铃兰不给面子，见了洪水猛兽似的惊恐，陡然往后一避，头一扭，小短腿一迈，颠颠儿地跑走了。

　　她走得虽快，动作却笨拙，胳膊与腿的摆动一点儿也不协调。

　　别的孩子都是脚掌踩地，她不一样，踮着脚尖一个劲地往前冲，完全不像能刹住车的样子，重心也不知去了哪儿，小辫子一摇一晃，甩成了暴雨中的雨刮器。若非脚下铺着一张厚地毯，就冲这走路的模样，郑飞鸾一颗心都要揪起来。

　　所幸何岸反应敏捷，及时迎上前，在她一头撞来的同时抱了个正着。

　　客厅安静了。

　　大约一秒钟静谧过后，沙发上的姑娘们同时爆发出了一阵热烈的掌声。

　　“铃兰，你……你会走路了！”

　　何岸瞪大了眼睛，不敢相信地扶着铃兰左看看、右看看，半晌终于信了，激动得喜上眉梢。程修更雀跃，在旁边连蹦了好几下。

　　姑娘甲评价：“我就说嘛，给糖不顶用，找个Alpha来吓一吓比什么都好使！”

　　姑娘乙赞同：“我妈说我小时候也是这么学走路的。”

　　姑娘丙转头看向郑飞鸾，眼中满是钦佩：“先生，您真厉害。铃兰已经杵墙角半小时没迈过步子了，要不是有您帮一把，她今晚肯定学不会走路！”

　　“……”

　　面对这个夸赞的理由，郑飞鸾哭笑不得，只得双手插兜，佯作淡定地挑了挑眉梢。

　　-

　　姑娘们出奇地热情，彼此挤了挤，腾了个靠边的空位给郑飞鸾。

　　郑飞鸾看了一眼何岸，见他没有阻止的意思，便顺理成章地以“他人邀请”为由，关上房门，安安稳稳坐了下来。

　　“铃兰学步”的小插曲过去了，综艺节目刚好进展到高潮，姑娘们都兴致勃勃地盯准了屏幕看，氛围到了，就特别开心地一块儿哄笑。

　　只有铃兰的注意力全在郑飞鸾身上。

　　她坐在何岸腿上，怀中抱着一只胖胖的布老虎，余光使劲往郑飞鸾那儿瞄，就怕他突然要干坏事。

　　“不怕不怕。”何岸安慰她，“有爸爸在呢。”

　　“哼。”

　　铃兰将信将疑，机灵的小眼神依旧警惕。

　　-

　　壁炉燃着火堆，垒成三角结构的香木在高温下依次崩裂，发出“噼啪噼啪”的声响，空气变得温暖而芬芳。

　　或许是综艺节目舒缓了氛围，又或许是郑飞鸾一直没表露出危险的迹象，铃兰终于松了戒心，不再死盯着他瞧，开始爬下沙发，笨拙地这里走走、那里走走——刚才跌跌撞撞的十几步让她开了窍，她忽然发现，原来随心走动的感觉是这么好，比被搀扶着爽多了。

　　何岸于是远程指挥她：“去小花那儿，好不好？”

　　“好。”

　　铃兰奶声奶气地答应了，迈开腿，摇摆着一步一步走过去，中途不稳了就扶一扶柜子。走到以后，她倾身摸了摸花瓶里的白绣球，然后扭头看向何岸，兴奋地等待着下一个目标。

　　“再去小象那儿。”何岸又伸手一指。

　　“好。”

　　她又蹒跚迈步，走到镀银的猛犸象雕塑前头，碰了碰象鼻子。

　　如是走了大半圈，客厅里的角角落落都走遍了，何岸想出了一个新主意：往铃兰的衣兜里塞一把白兔软糖，让她扮演小邮差，给客厅里的每个人都送一颗。铃兰热情好客，二话不说，踩着软底小花鞋就送糖去了。

　　一颗，两颗，三颗……

　　眼看要轮到自己，郑飞鸾配合着伸出手，弯成捧水状，等待那粒香甜的白兔糖落进掌心。哪知铃兰把糖递给沙发上最后一位小姐姐以后，机警地瞄了他一眼，突然捂紧衣兜，头也不回地跑了。

　　满堂哄笑。

　　姑娘们不知道郑飞鸾与铃兰的关系，还以为是Alpha威慑气场太足，吓坏了小奶娃，都把这段当成了滑稽的插曲。

　　郑飞鸾万般无奈，摇摇头，收回手，也跟着笑了。

　　-

　　时钟拨过八点，铃兰渐渐犯了困，脑袋隔一会儿就敲木鱼似的耷拉一下。没多久，她身子一歪，软扑扑倒向何岸，搂着心爱的布老虎睡着了，还无意识地咂了咂嘴巴。

　　综艺节目仍在如火如荼地进行着，何岸担心声响吵到铃兰，便抱她去了卧室。

　　那之后，他没再回客厅。

　　他一个人守在小床边，听着黑暗中孩子平稳的呼吸声，抬头望了望窗外的一勾冷月——郑飞鸾在客厅，他不想过去。

　　刚才的几十分钟里，何岸其实一直没能放松下来。只要和郑飞鸾在同一个空间，脑子就乱糟糟的，辨不清是什么情绪，忐忑、厌恶、畏惧……似乎都有，又似乎都没有。

　　那会儿所有人都在看电视，唯独郑飞鸾在看他。

　　只看他。

　　他假装不知道，一会儿逗弄铃兰，一会儿与程修闲聊，然而每每余光往门口一扫，哪怕是不经意的，也总会与郑飞鸾的视线撞上。Alpha如同静坐的沉思者，单手托着下巴，目光热切，饱含欣赏，唇角流露出不自察的微笑，仿佛何岸的一举一动都值得他喜欢。

　　面对如影随形的关注，何岸胆怯了。

　　他明白这样的眼神底下蕴含着怎样的感情。

　　从前，当他溺于痴狂的情爱不可自拔时，也是这么看郑飞鸾的——他爱的人啊，冷漠也好、鄙夷也好、震怒也好，都没来由地招人喜欢，一直看也看不够。

　　可现在算怎么回事呢？

　　他们的信息素已经不契合了，郑飞鸾为什么还这样看他？

　　像拔草扯出了一团泥须，这个问题也扯出了大大小小一长串疑问：郑飞鸾真的爱他吗？如果是真的，那么这份从天而降的爱意是从哪儿来的？到底是什么促成了他不可思议的转变？

　　矛盾的是，何岸不愿费心去想这些。

　　一个权位过高的Alpha，不爱他时会伤人，爱他了，未必就不会伤人。想得再清楚再明白，还不如一开始就躲远些。反正他避之不及的，多的是人趋之若鹜。

　　-

　　夜深了，客厅的聚会散了场。姑娘们三三两两结伴经过窗前，一边兴奋地谈论着偶像与八卦，一边陆续回到各自的房间。

　　何岸想着该去打扫客厅了，不能把活儿全丢给程修一个人，又怕郑飞鸾没走，便一直等到庭院里无人走动才过去。

　　可是一进门，程修不在里头。

　　灯几乎全灭了，只剩屋隅一盏孤零零的纸罩灯，佝偻而吝啬，晕染着周围一尺昏黄的地。

　　夜晚深浓的阴影中，郑飞鸾独自坐在沙发上，专程等着他来。有些搞笑的是，郑飞鸾膝上坐着一只圆滚滚的大号玩偶：鹅黄色的绒毛小鸡，脑袋上还顶了半片蛋壳。


	45. Chapter 45

 

　　见他来了，郑飞鸾赶忙起身，两手各拎着绒毛小鸡一只翅膀：“这个……送给铃兰的礼物。呃，周岁礼物，下午临时买的，刚才忘了带，又回去取了一趟。”

　　小鸡崽在他身前呈现出一个悬空飞翔的球形姿态，意外地呆萌。

　　他却有点不自在。

　　其实他也经常送人生日礼物。哥哥嗜马，他送过一匹纯血的汉诺威马驹，燕宁喜欢鸟雀，他送过一个天鹅栖息的淡水岛，只不过给小孩子送周岁礼还是货真价实的头一遭。毛绒玩偶太软萌了，与Alpha不怒自威的气场格格不入，拿在手上简直割裂了次元，郑飞鸾自己都嫌滑稽。

　　只是，再过十来天就是铃兰的周岁生日了，他没法陪着过，至少要送一份礼物表达心意。

　　小鸡玩偶是他下午在货摊前挑挑拣拣半小时才买下来的——造型要可爱，手感要蓬松，棉芯要塞得厚实又有弹性，针脚不能粗糙，绒毛更不能结绺。

　　总而言之，不允许有一点缺陷。

　　见何岸不接，郑飞鸾拘谨地提了提鸡翅膀：“你放心，它很干净，包装是刚拆的，还没来得及沾上我的味道。”

　　何岸其实不在意气味的事，站着不动只是被郑飞鸾拎鸡的别扭画风惊住了。郑飞鸾这么一解释，再不接就真成了嫌弃，他只得收下小鸡玩偶，抱在怀里，礼貌地道了声谢谢。

　　最起码，郑飞鸾学会送钞票以外的东西了，有进步不是吗？

　　灯光忽明忽灭，两人相望无言，徒生尴尬。

　　“铃兰……睡了？”郑飞鸾没话找话。

　　“嗯。”

　　换回一个音节。

　　“那你呢？一般什么时候睡？”

　　“十点。”

　　换回两个字。

　　郑飞鸾顿了顿，继续没话找话：“最近……身体怎么样，好些了吗？”

　　“……还行吧。”

　　三个字。

　　见何岸不肯主动参与交谈，郑飞鸾焦心起来，习惯性地用拇指磨了磨衬衣袖口排解烦躁：“以后……你要是遇到了麻烦，不管大小，都别自己一个人扛着，来找我——我是认真的，何岸，往心里记进去，好吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸点了点头，眼神温顺而淡漠。

　　关系疏远到这个地步，再强行找话题也意义不大了。郑飞鸾轻叹一声，朝何岸笑了笑，转身往门口走去。

　　“等一下。”何岸忽然叫住了他。

　　郑飞鸾立刻停步：“怎么了？”

　　何岸道：“你等我一会儿，我有东西给你。”

　　-

　　他抱着小鸡崽扭头跑了出去，片刻后回来，手里的东西已经换成了一只白信封。

　　郑飞鸾：“这是……？”

　　信封打开，滑出一张簇新的银行卡。卡面明光发亮，不见一丝划痕。

　　“铃兰的抚养费，你委托夏律师给我的，我没动过。”何岸认真地托起它，递给郑飞鸾，“我一直想找机会还你，正好你来了，就拿走吧。”

　　夏律师？

　　那是……

　　郑飞鸾好一会儿才记起这个人来，面色陡变，语气透着满满的尴尬：“支付抚养费……是我的法定义务。”

　　“我知道，可我不想要这样的抚养费。”何岸说，“我宁愿你花一点零头，送些奶瓶、袜子、湿巾……或者像刚才那样，送只小玩具。”

　　钱是冰冷的，而送给孩子的东西，多少应该有些温度才对。

　　何岸仰头定定地看着郑飞鸾，眼神中残留着一丝被羞辱的伤痛。而在伤痛之中，已经扎根生长出了某种令郑飞鸾陌生的、称得上熠熠生辉的自信：“我向你保证过，铃兰出生后的每一笔开销我都会自己承担，不花你一分钱。现在她快一岁了，长得很健康，也很聪明，不比其他孩子差——你看，我没有食言。”

　　“我承认，我一个人做不到这样，程修帮了忙，戴逍也帮了忙。以后他们还会一直陪在我身边的，所以这笔钱，我想……我大概是用不到了。”

　　何岸迈出一小步，又将银行卡往前递了递：“郑飞鸾，我不知道你为什么离开久盛，但是，如果情况真的不太好，需要一笔资金周转的话，这张卡物归原主，应该帮得上忙。”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　郑飞鸾没法再推辞，只得接过了银行卡。

　　-

　　夜至中宵，草露清寒。

　　客人们陆续睡下了，郑飞鸾站在二楼窗畔想事情，始终睡意全无。想到烦躁处，他伸手解了衬衫两粒扣子。一阵冷风过窗，吹得脖颈与小臂皮肤冰凉。

　　地上流了一层雪霜色的月华，方方正正，像白画布上描了几笔杈桠的影。墙边黑暗中立着一只行李箱，锁着扣，没打开过，屋子中央的床铺也没沾一下，何岸早晨铺的什么样子，现在就还是什么样子。

　　郑飞鸾一手搭着窗沿，一手插着裤兜，两道剑眉蹙得极紧。慢慢地，五指在窗沿上摁出了清晰的白印子。

　　事情毫无进展，但他不可能就这么打道回府，不可能。

　　他不懂服软，更不懂放弃。

　　有些事情他可以接受，比如收敛脾性，削磨棱角，去适应生命中那些从未经历过的新身份，做一个顾家的丈夫、宠爱孩子的父亲，然而有些事情注定不会纳入他的考虑范围，比如放弃何岸与铃兰。

　　诚然，面对面交谈的时候，何岸的一个眼神就足以让他心软，但独处时，他能立刻冷静下来，把那些荒诞的想法从脑中驱逐出去。

　　放任何岸一个人过下半辈子，风险之巨大，郑飞鸾自知承受不起。

　　因为何岸是Omega。

　　身上没有标记的Omega就像公认的猎物，在弱肉强食的社会里，一定会激发Alpha乃至Beta的欺凌欲。

　　世上的人分为两类，一类制定规则，一类服从规则。郑飞鸾生来就是上位的规则制定者，他比谁都清楚，规则无非是强者之间的利益拉锯，而弱者是砧板上的鱼肉。无论最终哪一方得利，刀锯的利齿都必定要从鱼肉上碾过。

　　切碎了，再掂一掂重量，三七分，或者四六分。

　　区别唯此而已。

　　在三种性别的利益拉锯中，Omega是毫无疑问的牺牲品。

　　他们被孱弱的体质、温和的性格和敏感饥渴的发情期所困，难以群起抗争，就像剥了壳的嫩鸡蛋被抛到刀尖上，再坚强也躲不过破裂的命运。

　　郑飞鸾舍不得让何岸一个人面对苦难。

　　这么美好善良的Omega，就应该——不，不是“应该”，何岸不会喜欢这个词的，要用“适合”——就适合被强大的Alpha标记，前方是自由，背后是港湾。不甘当一只笼中雀，就去广阔的天空里飞翔，中途累了，想休息，就回到Alpha怀里安宁地打个盹，再伸一伸睡袍底下雪白的腿肚子。

　　也许真的是Alpha主义作祟吧，郑飞鸾不相信除了自己，还有谁能成为何岸的依靠。

　　戴逍？

　　他最不信的就是戴逍。

　　-

　　忽然，外头走廊上传来了零星的声响，在深夜听着格外刺耳，似乎是有人起了争执。

　　郑飞鸾厌烦这些，懒得搭理，想着去浴室泡个热水澡躲过这一阵子。还没踏进浴室，隐约间竟听到了何岸的说话声，当下就像自家房子拉响了火灾报警，急忙转头，匆匆过去拉开了房门。

　　走廊尽头敞着一扇门，投出雪亮的光线。何岸果然站在那儿，身旁陪着程修，两人一块儿与住客争论着什么。

　　郑飞鸾走近几步，只听一个尖利的嗓音嚷道：“我昨天投没投诉？啊，投没投诉？现在问题解没解决？你告诉我解没解决！都一天了，你们干什么去了？！”

　　灯光下，一阵一阵的唾沫星子直往何岸脸上喷。

　　何岸只得偏头避了避，等对方骂完，才道：“对不起，我们已经尽量和酒吧交涉了，但他们那边态度很强硬，所以……”

　　“对不起？对不起有什么用，能让我睡场安稳觉吗？能吗？”客人粗暴地打断了他，“我们是来旅游的，明天还要爬山，酒吧吵成这样，休息不好爬山摔了你赔钱啊？！”

　　郑飞鸾眉头紧皱，压着怒气又往前几步，总算看清了客人的模样——一对五十岁左右的Beta夫妇。大叔矮胖微秃，眼底无神，弓着背缩在后头，不像有话语权的样子。大妈则明显强势得多，生了一副刻薄面相，高颧骨，尖眉峰，双手叉腰，态度咄咄逼人，一看就不是好惹的主。

　　青果客栈对街开了一家通宵酒吧，郑飞鸾上午就注意到了，还奇怪为什么客栈的选址这么不用心。现在留神一听，闹腾倒是有些闹腾，但……

　　怎么形容呢？

　　就像被子里捂了一支摇滚乐队，音乐闷燥而模糊，却不尖锐，催着夜晚的空气如波鼓动。严格说起来也算噪声，但只要把窗户关上，马上就能恢复清净。

　　何岸自然也想到了这一点，提议道：“我帮你们把窗户关一关吧，他们音量不高的，隔着窗就听不到了。”

　　“那怎么行？我睡觉从来不关窗的！”

　　没想到大妈横眉竖眼，脾气更差了，机关枪一样猛怼回来：“窗关了不就没有新鲜空气了？没有新鲜空气，人都憋死了，还睡什么觉？不可能的！不关！”

　　她态度强硬，坚决不肯关窗息事。

　　“那……我们这儿有隔音耳塞，您将就着用一晚，好吗？”何岸又提议。

　　“不塞，难受！”

　　这回她连个正眼都没给何岸。

　　程修被她的态度气到了，翻了个嫌弃的白眼：“那您自个儿说吧，怎么才能满意？”

　　大妈专程挑深夜闹一出戏，等的就是程修这一问，立马道：“这样吧，我也不跟你们计较了，房费全部退回来，我今天就忍一忍。”

　　“我……操。”

　　程修第一个字脱口而出，第二个字用力咬碎在齿间，与何岸两相对望，什么都明白了。

　　郑飞鸾当然也明白了，不禁哑然失笑。

　　真有意思。

　　蹭住。


	46. Chapter 46

 

　　资历深厚的泼皮无赖，往往兼具气势恢宏、油盐不进、愈战愈勇三个特点，乍一看极为难缠，但因其眼界狭窄，且只盯蝇头小利，就好比饿极了的鱼往往贪饵，处理起来也最容易。

　　郑飞鸾现实中接触这类人不多，然而套路万变不离其宗，商人里其实也不乏此类，无非是招数玩得更体面些，鲜少亲自撕破脸，论及脏的程度可能还更胜一筹。郑飞鸾阅历广，手段狠，应对这些伎俩驾轻就熟，但没等开口，程修这只充饱了正义之魂的气球胀到极限，先他一步“嘭”地炸了。

　　“退房费，还全退？阿姨，您看看自己的脸，还有地方贴面膜吗？客房介绍里白纸黑字写得清清楚楚，这间临街，晚上有噪音。你受不了噪音，订靠里的房间啊！”

　　“写哪儿了，我怎么没看见？”大妈睁眼装瞎。

　　程修差点一口气噎死：“那你们昨天办入住手续的时候，我还专门提醒过一遍呢。”

　　“提醒过一遍？什么时候的事？谁听见了？你！你听见没？”

　　大妈甩刀似的猛地一甩脖子，问旁边的男人。男人被她的气焰削薄了胆子，头都不敢抬，往后一缩，唯唯诺诺地摇头说没有。大妈得到证词，立刻趾高气昂地瞪向程修：“瞧见没，谁都没听到！”

　　“你！”

　　程修性子直，遇到不平事就容易上火，现在被人当成傻子明抢，简直活火山喷发，撩高了袖子就要开骂。

　　何岸一把按住他，摇了摇头，耐着性子对大妈说：“您的要求太让我们为难了。我们也知道这间客房有噪音，所以给房价打了折扣，您付的已经是折后价了。”

　　“折后价？哦，打折就有理啦，就可以在床边开迪厅啦？贵的房间你们管，便宜的房间吵到睡不着觉也不管，啧啧啧，人长得挺秀气，看不出来心这么脏，专挑穷人欺负，光明正大抢消费者的钱！”

　　大妈变本加厉，嚷嚷得更凶了。

　　程修见她往何岸身上泼脏水，怎么都忍不下去了，高声争辩道：“什么抢消费者的钱，这叫差异定价！吵，所以便宜，不是因为便宜，所以吵，懂吗？！”

　　他是真给气糊涂了，竟然试图以逻辑服人。

　　逻辑这东西，面对讲道理的正常人可能还有点用，面对杠精，那绝对是一点水花也激不起来的。

　　果然，大妈犹如铜墙铁壁，任尔东南西北风岿然不动，扬手往对街一指：“我不管你们怎么处理，反正我花了钱就要住得舒服。要么让那酒吧马上给我停了，要么马上退钱，不然我现在就一千字差评写上去，再录个视频，让别人看看这里有多吵，你们以后索性不要做生意了！”

　　一千字差评。

　　录视频。

　　何岸背后一阵发寒，终于反应过来，这两口子恐怕不是临时起意，而是专业的差评蹭住客——故意订一间客栈里缺陷最明显的房间，揪住不放，闹一波狠的，以此威胁店家免单。

　　视频是什么？

　　它看着最真实，也最虚假。哪怕一点点微弱的背景音，调大了音量都会产生喧闹感。要真给放上去了，点进来的客人一看就走，他们连解释的机会都没有。

　　青果客栈刚从倒闭边缘救回来，每一个客源都很珍贵，他们付不起千字差评的代价。

　　“抱歉。”何岸咬了咬牙，说，“我这就去找对面酒吧商量，让他们安静下来。”

　　说着就往楼梯口走。

　　程修一看他来真的，脸都吓白了，急忙勾住肩膀把人扳了回来：“你疯了？也不看看现在几点？那边一群喝嗨了的Alpha，信息素跟毒气弹一样，我过去都得绕路，你不得被他们生吞活剥了？何岸，咱们别冲动，冷静，保持冷静，办法总会有的，大不了我回去一趟，把戴逍放出来……”

　　“怎么，你们客栈Omega管事啊？”

　　大妈用嫌弃的眼神打量了何岸一圈。

　　她语气里嘲讽意味太浓，何岸听出来了，但还是平静地点了点头：“对，我管事。怎么了？”

　　“难怪连个屁都谈不出来！你想谈，人家让你进门吗？”大妈斜睨着他，鼻孔里重重地哼了一声，“你家Alpha是死了吗，要你一个Omega抛头露面？！”

　　何岸僵住了。

　　一股屈辱的闷气涌上胸口，酸涩而无力，堵得哪儿都难受。

　　他张了张嘴，想为自己辩解些什么，可一想到对方声称要录视频给差评，也只能说出一句：“请您不要对Omega有偏见。我虽然是Omega，但您的问题，我会想办法解决的。”

　　他笔直地站在那儿，背脊坚挺。灯光下薄薄瘦瘦的一道影子，被门里张牙舞爪的影子压着，仿佛孤单的一树松捧了满山雪，下一秒就要折断。

　　-

　　“不好意思，我家确实是Omega管事。”

　　远处的黑暗里，响起了一个低沉的男嗓。

　　曾在枕边喘息的声音，一入耳何岸就认出来了。他惊讶地转过头，就见郑飞鸾从走廊那一端幽暗的夜幕中走了出来——不，不是的，倒不如说是夜幕惧怕他的威严，主动向后避去。

　　没来由的，何岸舒了一口气。

　　躁郁和无助散去了，紧抿的唇角也放松下来，他竟不觉得那股Alpha的气息反感了，反而觉得它化作了一股坚不可摧的力量在支撑着自己。

　　何岸想：没事了，没事了，还有什么好怕的呢？

　　他最讨厌的Alpha在这儿呢。

　　郑飞鸾走到何岸身边，伸手抚了抚他的背，示意他不必过于忧心。那大妈一辈子就没见过顶级信息素的Alpha，两腿一虚，冲破天际的气焰跟明火断了氧似的，以肉眼可见的速度萎了一大截。

　　“你是……他的……”大妈抖着手比划，指指郑飞鸾，又指指何岸。

　　“贤内助。”

　　郑飞鸾语气自然，磕巴都没打一下。

　　他不再搭理对方，转而以商量的口吻对何岸说：“我刚才查了查，靠里的客房正好还有一间空的，很清静，听不到酒吧噪音。如果你不反对的话，我们可以换给这两位住，当然了……”

　　他又温和地笑了笑：“只是提议，决定权在你。”

　　“你是指……”

　　何岸有些不确定，蹙着眉，用眼神询问他：你自己的那间？

　　郑飞鸾：“对。”

　　何岸立刻摇头拒绝了。

　　不行。

　　他不同意。

　　他知道郑飞鸾是出于好意，可不管怎么说，郑飞鸾现在的身份是住客，不算自家人，哪有为了安抚胡搅蛮缠的客人而让无辜第三方受委屈的道理？客栈的空房不止一间，如果郑飞鸾认为“换客房”是个可行的办法，那么……

　　何岸轻声细语道：“那间不行。那间我已经预留给一位先生了，他是从渊江来的，赶上暴风雪回不了家，我不能让他没地方住。”

　　郑飞鸾一愣。

　　何岸看他的眼眸明亮而温柔，那温柔无人共享，纯然是给他一个人的——当真久违了。

　　太久了。

　　“抱歉，是我记错了。”

　　短暂的空白过后，郑飞鸾笑着附和道。

　　身旁有Alpha陪着，何岸的底气足了不少。他清一清嗓子，对那挑事的夫妇说：“我们西北角还有一间房空着，挺安静的，保证听不到噪声。价格比您现在住的这间稍微贵一些，不过请放心，我们不收差价。两位要是实在嫌吵，就请换到那边住吧。”

　　-

　　人往往是欺软怕硬的动物，落单的Omega好欺负，半路冒出来一个自己都不敢惹的Alpha对他毕恭毕敬，那就连白眼都没胆子翻了。

　　大妈怂得极快，全额退款不谈了，免费换房的优惠也不要了，只求郑飞鸾下一秒就从眼前消失，唾沫星子一顿横扫，语速快如机关枪：“换什么换，麻烦！忍一晚就忍一晚，大不了明天不住了！”

　　说完当面把门一摔。

　　伴着惊天动地一声巨响，客栈终于清静了。

　　-

　　唉。

　　总算过了一关。

　　闹剧结束，困意随之涌来，何岸忍不住伸了个幅度很小的懒腰，打了个呵欠，又揉了揉酸疼的眼角。他想向郑飞鸾道一声谢，一扭头，就见郑飞鸾面容凝肃地盯着他。

　　“怎、怎么了？”何岸问。

　　“你大半夜穿一件睡衣就出来了？”郑飞鸾疾言厉色。

　　“啊？”

　　何岸低头一瞧，自己果真只穿着一件单薄的睡衣。风吹得急了，衣袖和裤管都在空荡荡地晃。

　　不过……这也不能怪他啊？

　　刚才他在床上睡得正熟，迷迷糊糊被程修叫了出来，走路都是晕的，哪儿有空顾得上捂严实。出来好一会儿了，心思全在和大妈较劲上，还没觉得多冷，被郑飞鸾这么冷不丁一提醒，效果立竿见影，当即浑身冒寒气，鼻子发痒——

　　“阿嚏！！！”

　　打了个地动山摇的喷嚏。

　　“我……”

　　何岸没来得及转过脸，于是郑飞鸾的衣襟和领口一下子全遭了殃。何岸特别不好意思，赶忙捂住鼻子，低下头，眼神却斜斜地往上瞟，想看清楚遭殃面积有多大。

　　“行了，到我房里避一避吧。”

　　郑飞鸾哭笑不得，眼看庭院里霜重露湿，风又吹得急了，便大步走向自己房间，推开门等在那里：“快，外面冷。”

　　“好。”

　　何岸吸了吸鼻子，捂紧衣领，一溜小跑进屋去了。

　　郑飞鸾又用力一敲门框：“程修！”

　　“啊……啊？哎！”

　　程修从刚才郑飞鸾说第一句话起就自动切换成了影子状态，贴纸一样贴在何岸旁边，存在感为零。现在被迫显形，只好硬着头皮不情不愿地跑了过去。

　　脚刚跨过门槛，“哐啷”一声，房门在背后关得严严实实，将寒风挡在了屋外。


	47. Chapter 47

 

　　水壶咕噜咕噜发出闷响，壶嘴喷出一团白汽，紧接着“啪嗒”跳了电。

　　郑飞鸾摆好茶杯，浇上滚水，沏了两杯客栈赠送的大麦茶，汤色暖黄，闻着有一股踏实的焙煎泥土香。何岸捧起一杯，缓缓喝了一小口，热茶暖过胃脘，四肢百骸解冻似的活络起来。

　　程修也冷得慌，立马端了另外一杯，还没等喝，先结结实实挨了一顿骂：“离职一年，连客房经理都不如了是吧？问题不解决，先想着跟客人吵架？”

　　程修手一抖，泼掉了半杯茶，捂着烫红的指尖直吹气。

　　何岸连忙跑去卫生间绞了一条湿毛巾，回来一边替程修冷敷，一边对郑飞鸾说：“是我不专业，你别训他。”

　　郑飞鸾：“他在久盛干了四年，你没有。我不会拿专业性苛求你，但像他这样受过职业训练还在基础操作上犯错的，活该被骂。”

　　纵然有何岸护着程修，郑飞鸾的语气也一点没软。

　　程修不服气了，揉着湿毛巾念叨：“我们小本生意，自负盈亏，又不像星级酒店，换个房跟玩儿似的。这样谁闹得欢就哄谁，不等于告诉别人我们是只软柿子吗？万一以后传开了，再有学样的……”

　　“那就把漏洞堵死，别给人钻空子的机会。”郑飞鸾打断了他，“星级酒店有品牌价值护着，多一个负面评价不至于影响忠诚度，你有吗？每个负面评价平均会造成多少潜在损失，你算过吗？”

　　“……没有。”

　　程修迅速蔫了。

　　郑飞鸾双手撑着桌子，俯下身，沉声说道：“客栈和酒店不一样。酒店有高容错率，对应低自由度，它复杂、庞大、标准化。客栈恰恰相反，低容错率，对应高自由度——但自由度不会白给你，如果你连最简单的利弊权衡都做不好，墨守成规，或者意气用事，那么任何客栈交到你手里都只有一个结局：倒闭。”

　　“……”

　　离职了还能歪打正着挨一顿训，程修有种梦回久盛的错觉，顿时更蔫了。

　　何岸坐在旁边，暗中用手肘推了推他，给了他一个安慰的眼神，然后仰头看向郑飞鸾，颇为认真地点了点头：“嗯，你说得对。”

　　他这时的模样就像个懂事的优等生，瞳仁明亮，炯炯有神，头发活泼地翘着小卷，整个人被茶水焐热了，由内而外地透着一股活力。

　　郑飞鸾纵有再大的火气也撑不住何岸一句夸，怒意立马散光了。

　　他下意识扯了扯领口，却发觉没系领带，只好尴尬地咳嗽了两声以作掩饰。然后他站直身体，双手插兜，背过身去慢悠悠转了一圈。转的过程中实在忍不住窃喜，绷不紧一张严肃脸，只好佯作宽容，放过了程修。

　　-

　　不过，有一个人他不能放过。

　　“戴逍呢？他一个Alpha去哪儿了？为什么不出面？”

　　郑飞鸾转回来，伸手敲了敲桌子。

　　何岸赶忙替戴逍解释：“不是他不出面，是我不让他来。酒吧的问题不是一天两天了，我和程修搬来前就有，算是顽疾，总也解决不了。上午戴逍刚去交涉过一回，没什么进展，还受了气。我看他的情绪不太稳定，怕过来了会出事，就先让他在屋里待着了。”

　　“……其实还上了锁。”

　　程修补充了半句，伸出一根手指，转了转银亮的小钥匙。

　　郑飞鸾哑然。

　　在你们客栈，Alpha还真是一点人权也没有啊。

　　他倚着桌子思考了片刻，抽出一把椅子坐下：“那说说吧，怎么个‘没进展’法？是酒吧老板态度强硬，不肯交流，还是官商勾结，投诉无门？”

　　“都、都有。”

　　见他把最重要的两条同时说对了，何岸有些讶异。

　　郑飞鸾笑了：“想想也是。”

　　-

　　何岸迫切地想得到一点帮助，便把青果客栈与对街酒吧的恩怨都告诉了郑飞鸾。

　　对街酒吧有个相当霸气的名字，叫“嚣”，风格粗野，专玩乡村死亡摇滚，什么响亮唱什么，与落昙镇的小清新气质八字不合。每天半夜，他家都要雷打不动地开一场派对，嘶吼派歌手彻夜驻唱，激情MC梗着脖子喊麦，一直喊到天际泛起鱼肚白，人歇了，鸡跟上，无缝衔接，这才算尽兴。噪音辐射沿河三家客栈，家家不堪其扰。

　　麻烦的是，酒吧是一家本地旺族开的，还是Alpha三兄弟。

　　他们同气连枝，几十年来犹如一窝螃蟹横行乡里，见谁都挥钳，加上几代积累的裙带姻亲，甭管去哪儿投诉都绕不开他家亲眷。总之在落昙镇，谁也动不了他们。

　　“他们动不了，你们总能动吧？”郑飞鸾问，“为什么不索性搬客栈？”

　　程修举手：“因为戴逍租这儿租了十年。”

　　“还剩几年？”

　　“八年半。”

　　郑飞鸾突然不知该说什么了。

　　何岸见他沉默，意识到问题大概不容易解决，就试探地问：“真的没办法了吗？如果换成你，你会怎么做？”

　　——如果换成我，我会立刻支付违约金止损，然后用九成九的精力重新选址、重新开始。

　　郑飞鸾在心里回答。

　　每一家草率选址的客栈都是一颗种进池塘的仙人掌，迟早死路一条，且不以服务质量、风格特色、定价策略为转移，与其慢性自杀，还不如放弃沉没成本。然而从青果客栈的现状来看，连维持运转都不太容易，哪儿还有闲钱支付违约金？就算付得出，也凑不够更高额的启动资金。

　　他倒是有钱，偏偏何岸一分也不愿拿。

　　郑飞鸾思来想去，起身道：“这样吧，我去帮你们谈。”

　　“我们已经谈了很多次了，可他们那边……”何岸欲言又止，轻叹了一声，“没用的。”

　　“所以我来帮你们谈。”

　　郑飞鸾笑了笑，似乎完全不担心自己会失败。他再一次撑着桌子俯下身，注视着何岸，微笑道：“你只需要告诉我一件事：你的诉求是什么？”

　　“嗯……让他们晚上不要吵？”

　　何岸想了想，回答道。

　　“可以。”郑飞鸾点头，“喝完这杯茶就回去休息吧，好好睡一觉。明天早上，我会给你一个好消息的。”

　　他做事雷厉风行，说完这句话就抄起外套出了门。

　　-

　　“……完了，这回人情欠大了。”

　　程修趴在桌上，脸贴茶杯，嘴里叼着一根茶包线，表情喜忧参半。

　　何岸说：“也不一定成功啊。”

　　“不不不，那是你不了解郑飞鸾的作风。”程修竖起食指，对着何岸晃了晃，“我给你打个比方啊：假设我们客栈里有一棵树，树上有鸟搭了个窝，每天大清早叽叽喳喳的特别吵，你会怎么做？”

　　何岸想了想：“把鸟赶走？”

　　程修：“鸟要是飞回来呢？”

　　何岸：“把鸟窝拆了？”

　　程修：“鸟再搭一个呢？”

　　“呃……”何岸想不出来了，“那该怎么办？”

　　程修看着他一脸困惑又努力思考的样子，乐得不行：“你看你，最狠也就能拆个鸟窝。你把这事交给郑飞鸾，他会先把整棵树都砍了，以免有鸟回来搭窝，再把种树的坑用水泥封上，以免有人回来种树。”

　　“你这么一说，我好像……有点懂了……”

　　何岸捧着茶杯，艰难地咽下了一口茶。

　　他怎么能不记得郑飞鸾的路数呢？他自己就是那只倒霉的鸟儿，被拆了窝，砍了树，现在还带着小雏鸟栖在别人家院子里呢。


	48. Chapter 48

 

　　一夜无话。

　　第二天是个晴天，第一缕阳光照进窗户的时候铃兰就醒了。小丫头精神十足，吭哧吭哧往何岸身上爬，想讨一口奶喝。

　　何岸哪儿还有奶给她，睡眼惺忪地护住胸口，坐起来，忙活着给她冲了一瓶温奶。

　　郑飞鸾送的小鸡崽就搁在桌上，铃兰眼尖瞧见了，喜欢得不行，伸直了小胳膊咿呀讨要，何岸便顺手递给了她。她一下抱了个满怀，爱不释手地又揉又捏，搂着它在床上囫囵滚了一圈，还嫌不够亲密，又用乳牙咬了咬小翅膀。

　　等洗漱完了，何岸便抱着她出门去。

　　庭院空无一人，大伙儿都还没起床，只有六百六耷拉着尾巴，无精打采地沿着墙根慢慢踱步。一见到人，那尾巴立刻竖成了一根直线，激动万分地奔过来，三步一回头地领何岸去看它的猫碗。

　　碗底朝天，一粒猫粮也没有。

　　六百六躺平打了个滚，眼巴巴看着何岸：“喵！”

　　“饿！”

　　铃兰抱着奶瓶替它翻译，怕爸爸不懂，还揉了揉自己的小肚肚。

　　……怎么，戴逍还没起吗？

　　何岸转头看向程修和戴逍的卧室，不禁有些为他们担心——已经到了平常起床的时间，房间里却不见动静。

　　昨晚从郑飞鸾那儿回来以后，程修和戴逍吵了一架。

　　当时何岸还以为事情告一段落了，就进浴室洗了个热水澡，洗完一出来，隔着窗户就听见了争执声。大约是顾及客人们在休息，两个人都压着嗓子，火气却不减分毫，唇枪舌剑的，谁也不肯退让。最后“哐当”一声，戴逍推门出来，卷铺盖去公共客厅清修了。

　　一夜过去，他俩还没和好吗？

　　何岸不清楚个中因果，见六百六叫得凄惨，赶忙为它添了粮，不多不少，正好薄薄铺满一盆底。

　　六百六心满意足，低头嚼得嘎嘣响，铃兰便搂着小鸡崽站在旁边，看着它一颗一颗吃完了——她喜欢甜奶糕，可何岸总不许她吃太多，她自认深深体会过“嘴馋吃不饱”的“痛苦”，不愿让心爱的大猫咪也受同样的苦，非得看它吃欢腾了才放心。

　　-

　　喂完饭，六百六抻了个曼妙的懒腰，几步窜上墙檐，溜达到外头去找野猫打架了。何岸便推开客栈大门，带铃兰一块儿去石桥上看鸭子。

　　桥下水清藻绿，鸭群浮游，一会儿啄鱼，一会儿梳羽，身后各自荡开了一串徐行的碧波。雅闻一条街慢慢热闹了起来，店铺陆续开门营业，只不过……对街的酒吧好像有点不一样了？

　　何岸眨了眨眼睛，注意到它挂起了一块红牌子。

　　停业。

　　这、这是什么意思？

　　-

　　“早上好。”

　　旁边有人向他打招呼。

　　何岸闻声转头，发现郑飞鸾不知何时站在了身旁，眉目清爽，发型一丝不乱，衬衣笔挺簇新，还打了领带，像极了杂志里走出来的商务范男模。

　　“早……早上好。”

　　心跳莫名就乱了一拍。

　　他不知道的是，为了这亮眼的第一印象，郑飞鸾起床后打开行李箱挑了足足半小时。他来得急，又没打算久留，只带了三四套衣服，站在镜子前搭配了十几轮才选出了一身显格调的。

　　然而……

　　外表或许能俘获何岸，却绝不能俘获铃兰。

　　小丫头才不吃这一套，看到郑飞鸾，差点把小鸡崽当成手榴弹砸过去——还好她太喜欢小鸡崽了，心里一琢磨，觉得郑飞鸾不配让她失去可爱的新玩具，便赶紧又搂住了。

　　“铃兰乖，咱们不怕，叔叔不会欺负你的。”何岸轻声安慰她。

　　……叔叔。

　　这称呼着实让郑飞鸾心酸，但他还是配合着露出了一个“亲切”的笑容，试图传达善意。

　　可惜他严肃惯了，亲切起来犹如一只尖耳利齿的狼外婆。铃兰感知善意失败，眼珠子瞪得更圆了，小拳头在底下握得紧紧的，蠢蠢欲动，想伺机抡他一记奶香拳。

　　郑飞鸾只得自我安慰：起码小鸡崽已经被铃兰接纳了，至于他自己……坏爸爸的形象洗刷不易，晚一点就晚一点吧。

　　“那个……”何岸指了指对街酒吧的停业牌子，“他们这是……关门了？”

　　“对。”郑飞鸾点头。

　　“是、是因为你吗？”何岸问。

　　他还记着程修那个铲树封水泥的比喻，总觉得这事和郑飞鸾脱不了关系。果不其然，郑飞鸾淡淡地笑了笑：“对，我把它买下来了。”

　　何岸：“……”

　　这也实在太……

　　“觉得太粗暴了？”郑飞鸾侧过脸来看他。

　　何岸认真地点了点头。

　　也许是性格使然吧，他确实不喜欢这样过于硬派的解决方式。

　　郑飞鸾却有他自己的道理：“其实综合考量下来，这是可行性最高的一种方案——怎么才能让一家酒吧在夜晚保持安静呢？很简单，没有酒吧。”

　　他轻轻一挑眉。

　　何岸心里依然横着一道过不去的坎：“可这笔花费太大了。昨晚你说去谈，我还以为真的只是‘谈’而已，所以才……”

　　才接受了你的帮助。

　　但买下整座酒吧，这已经远远超出了何岸所能接受的帮助范围。

　　郑飞鸾笑了。

　　“不要有心理负担。与其说是花费，你不妨称它为投资——除了消耗品，其实很少有真正意义上纯粹的花费。而且，它可能还是一笔相当高质量的投资。”

　　郑飞鸾望着对岸那个张牙舞爪的“嚣”字招牌，抬了抬下巴：“一个风格独特的旅游小镇，又是被当地旺族霸占的位置，我可以凭经验肯定，它值得投资。”

　　“可他们不会坐地起价吗？”何岸说，“我们找他们谈了不下五六次，底牌早就被摸干净了。他们知道我们无计可施，急着想买下来，一定会想办法抬价的，我们连一点议价权都没有……”

　　他深感亏欠，郑飞鸾却笑得分外柔和。

　　我们。

　　他喜欢这个词，尤其喜欢它从何岸嘴里说出来。

　　-

　　“我们当然有。”他说。

　　何岸一怔，疑惑地盯着郑飞鸾。

　　郑飞鸾唇角一扬，朝他递了个狡黠的眼神：“昨晚的剧本可能和你想的有点不一样。我呢，是一个路过落昙镇的生意人，酒瘾上来，碰巧看到一家酒吧开着门，就进去喝了几杯。人一旦喝多了就容易产生倾吐欲，比方说，拉住酒吧老板，抱怨几句最近的生意有多难做。”

　　“当然了，没有谁的生意是顺风顺水的，多少都会有些难处，他们也一样。聊着聊着，大概是作为安慰吧，他们告诉了我一件事：酒吧的盈利能力其实一直不太理想，而我也趁机多说了几句话——知道为什么会产生大型购物中心吗？一家单打独斗的酒吧就好比一家单打独斗的商铺，只凭一己之力，永远不可能吸引到足够的客流，闹得再响也不行。除非同类聚集，连成一片，彼此相辅相成。”

　　“落昙镇有酒吧一条街吗？有，当然有。他们动了搬迁的心思，我也顺水推舟，说你们这家酒吧地段不错，我想拿下来做一笔新买卖，愿意接手。”

　　“所以，你从头到尾……”何岸睁大了眼睛，“都用的个人名义？”

　　“对。”

　　何岸有些不好意思了：“我还以为……你是用信息素去谈的……”

　　郑飞鸾漾开了深深的笑容：“何岸，我知道你认为我是一种信息素动物，信息素也确实好用，但不是万能的，我自认为……不谦虚地说，我还是有一点能力的。”

　　“抱歉。”

　　“没关系。”

　　郑飞鸾态度温和，接着道：“那时候我‘喝醉’了，一个喝醉的人，头脑迷糊，开价总是漫无边际，就算开出的估价其实很合理，对方也会觉得占了便宜——所以，他们认为摸清了我的价格上限，不会再无限制地往上叫价。而我呢，现在‘酒醒’了，‘后悔’了，想要进一步和他们谈谈，争取我的价格下限了。”

　　何岸微微张开了嘴巴，有些反应不过来。

　　“觉得有意思吗？”郑飞鸾问他。

　　“……嗯。”

　　“谈生意本来就是一件有意思的事情，如果是为了你，我可以用十二分的热情去对待它。”郑飞鸾耸了耸肩，扬手一指对面，愉快地道，“我先过去了，免得待会儿酒吧老板过来，看到我们聊天，再从我们兜里挖一笔。”

　　他走到石桥中央，脚步忽而一顿，扶着栏杆转过身来：“何岸，在我回来之前，你不妨抽空想一想，等酒吧关门以后，你希望客栈对面开一家什么样的店？”

　　何岸还处在惊讶的情绪中，下意识朝他点了点头：“啊，好的。”

　　-

　　郑飞鸾一去就是一上午，期间，昨晚闹事的Beta夫妇骂骂咧咧过来退了房，看得出还憋着一口气，却不敢造次。

　　何岸什么也没说，为他们办完退房手续，亲自把人送出了大门。

　　回来以后，他找程修聊了聊酒吧的事。

　　程修当时情绪低落，正瘫在客厅沙发上对着天花板发呆，听说郑飞鸾把酒吧买下来了，连眉毛都没动一下，只幽幽地说：“别问我，我没意见，反正客栈不是我的，酒吧也不是我的，买酒吧的钱更不是我的。我一个外人，哪儿有资格管东管西啊。你问戴逍去吧，他是老板，他最大，这家客栈什么都归他说了算，我就是个装饰，不，装饰都不如……”

　　“哦对了，你小心点，那家伙……”程修一摊手，“自尊心可能要炸。”

　　作为Alpha，自己死活解决不了的麻烦被另一个Alpha轻松搞定，还是拿钱砸的，换谁都得心态爆炸。

　　何岸明白这一点，所以跟戴逍提的时候特别委婉，时刻注意着他的反应。

　　没想到戴逍出奇地坦然，照旧一剪子一剪子侍弄他的花草，只说：“挺好的，问题解决了，还白捡一店面，省得我再跟那帮人渣扯皮，再扯下去估计都得折寿——那什么，你替我转告程修一声：有话好好说，锁门锁窗那是对付畜生的玩法，再有下回，当心我弄死他。”

　　说着肱二头肌发力，园林剪“咔嚓”一声，绞断了一根足有三指粗的树杈。

　　何岸退后一步，点头道：“……好。”

　　-

　　当郑飞鸾把一叠合同交到何岸手中时，分针与时针刚好精准重合，齐齐指向十二点。

　　这回不止何岸，连戴逍都跪服了。

　　他在落昙镇住了两年，深知这里的官僚作风有多么严重，无论办什么手续都跟西天取经似的，一道又一道关卡挡在人前，能拖则拖，能堵则堵，不跑个十几趟根本办不下来。他想象不出郑飞鸾是怎么能在几小时内就谈妥了价格，签完了合同，还一个人单枪匹马把所有程序都走完了。

　　甚至没用久盛的名义。

　　-

　　在产权合同上方，压着一纸薄薄的赠与合同。

　　甲方郑飞鸾，乙方铃兰。

　　郑飞鸾已经在上面签好了名字，只要何岸作为铃兰的监护人也签下名字，这家扰了青果客栈许久清净的酒吧就会摇身一变，成为父女俩的财产。何岸一直在出租屋间流离奔徙，生了铃兰以后也没个自己的小窝，有了这处房产，就等于有了一份稳固的保证，光租金收入就能吃穿不愁，不必再成天寄人篱下。

　　而且这一次，郑飞鸾不再是施舍的态度了。

　　可何岸还是不肯签字。

　　郑飞鸾只好道：“你别担心，酒吧是我用铃兰的抚养费买的，是你应得的。你不肯收现金，我只能换个方式把它留在这里，至于是租是卖，都随你。”

　　“不，我不能要。”

　　何岸摇了摇头，说什么都不肯签字——明明下定了决心要划清界限的，结果当天就欠了一份人情，要是再欠一笔钱，只怕他和郑飞鸾的纠葛会越来越深，再也扯不干净了。

　　郑飞鸾问：“不想要？”

　　“嗯。”

　　“可你不要的话，总得有人要吧。”郑飞鸾道。

　　何岸反问：“你自己呢？”

　　“我？”郑飞鸾不禁笑了，“我下午就得回渊江了，店面留给我，谁来打理？”

　　他往前迈了一小步，稍稍俯身，贴近了何岸的耳畔，低声道：“你不肯收下它，也不肯让我久留，你说，我该怎么办？”

　　“我……”

　　何岸一愣，这才意识到，摆在面前的只有两条路了——收下房产，或者留下郑飞鸾。

　　房产他是断然不会收的，那么……郑飞鸾呢？

　　能留吗？

　　这个与他积怨颇深的Alpha，用自己的能力和财力帮青果客栈解决了一个根深蒂固的难题。问题解决当天就把人撵回渊江去，怎么看都太绝情了。

　　何岸做不出这种事。

　　要不，先让他留下来？

　　这个结论顺理成章，却隐隐总有哪里不对劲。何岸苦着眉头想不通透，下意识抬头看向郑飞鸾，一瞧见他含笑的眼神，忽然就明白了。

　　“你……故意算计我？”

　　他用余光扫了一眼旁边的程修与戴逍，压低音量，悄悄问。

　　“嗯，故意的。”郑飞鸾坦诚得令他诧异，“何岸，上天凭空给了我一个这么好的机会，我真的没办法放弃它，而你……你也不必顾虑太多，我只有一个简单的小问题：我从昨天到今天的表现，值不值得再住一天？”

　　“……值。”

　　何岸扪心自问，诚实地给出了答案。

　　“值一天，就再给一天，好吗？”郑飞鸾恳求道，“我不求你一次性给我太多，我只要一天——如果今天让你满意，就再给一天，明天也让你满意，就再给一天。哪天你对我不满意了，就把钥匙收回去，我保证立刻走人，一分钟也不多留。”

　　这是一个足够谦卑的请求，留有余地，意在滴水成湖。

　　“好。”

　　何岸迟疑了一会儿，点头答应了。

　　惊喜突如其来，郑飞鸾竟有些不敢相信。许久，他终于确信何岸没在开玩笑，便如释重负地松了一口气。

　　-

　　何岸，你放心。

　　我不会再对你做出格的事。

　　我会耐心地，温柔地，一天一天陪在你身旁，直到你允许我永远留下来为止。


	49. Chapter 49

 

　　酒吧拆了门面，卸了招牌，开始重新装修。

　　每天清早，除了看鸭子们游水捉鱼，铃兰又多了一个新爱好：看对街的工人叔叔们热火朝天地干活。

　　最初她也就是凑个热闹，毕竟木头、水泥和玻璃，哪儿有叽叽咕咕的斑嘴鸭好看呢？

　　可是某一天，有位小姐姐捧来了一本画册给她瞧，画册上有可爱的红玫瑰、红草莓、红桃子、红手套……小姐姐问她最喜欢哪个，她戳了戳红草莓，结果第二天，对街的空招牌上就凭空冒出了一颗红草莓。

　　铃兰兴奋极了，觉得自己成了一个会魔法的小画家，装修中的店铺就是她的画布。

　　不久，小姐姐又捧着画册来找她。

　　她有了前一次的经验，认认真真在金银的五角星、水蓝的松果菊、黑白相间的音乐符上各戳了一下，然后满心期待第二天的到来。

　　果不其然，隔了一夜之后，这些小东西就出现在了店内的墙壁上。

　　真好玩。

　　铃兰眼中光芒熠熠，每天晨起第一件事，就是看看她的“画布”上又多了什么。

　　-

　　而她的“画布”，可以用一天变一个模样来形容。

　　郑飞鸾不知从哪儿请来的施工队，多线并进，效率奇高，每天都拽着进度条往前拉一大截。举例来说，开工第一天还是窄窗、旧墙、长雨篷，遮得店内暗无天日，第二天整面墙都被拆了个干净，换上了高透的落地玻璃。

　　阳光如同剪碎的金箔，明晃晃洒进店里。工人们跪在窗边，将几大捆浅木纹理的地板倾斜着切割，再拼接出文艺的鱼骨形状。

　　施工队不仅高效，动静还尤为轻巧，一点也没打扰到左邻右舍。

　　何岸亲眼看到郑飞鸾带着设计师过去监工，隔壁印染坊和绣花铺的老板同时出来打招呼，一个赛一个的礼貌，都表示如有困难，随时可以帮忙，仿佛半年前刚为装修干了一架的不是他俩。当然，在看到施工队跑去印染坊修了条凳子，又跑去绣花铺补了块瓷砖，文质彬彬的设计师先生还向两位老板递了名片与VIP卡的时候，何岸的疑惑就消除了。

　　某天在桥上碰见郑飞鸾，何岸好奇地问了句：“你的装修速度为什么那么快啊？”

　　郑飞鸾笑笑：“想赶一个特殊的日子开业。”

　　那一天是12月18日。

　　何岸垂眸往后推算了几天，突然就明白那个“特殊的日子”是指几号了。他看向怀中花朵般的小铃兰，低下头，轻轻地“嗯”了一声。

　　-

　　每天中午十一点半，郑飞鸾都会雷打不动地来客栈向何岸申请续住。当然，不是把身份证往前台一摆就完事了，他总会严谨地自省一番，然后问何岸：“我昨天的表现，你还觉得满意吗？”

　　

　　“……满意的。”

　　何岸的嗓音比平常更轻些。

　　他点开207号房的日历表，匆匆打上一个属于明天的勾，又匆匆把郑飞鸾的身份证推回去：“好了。”

　　“谢谢。”

　　郑飞鸾收好证件，转身走出了小客厅。

　　何岸托着腮，望着他大步远去的背影，陷入了艰难的自我诘问之中：每次说出“满意”两个字，他都觉得这像一种潜移默化的规训，说得多了，慢慢的，自己就会相信郑飞鸾的确是一个让他满意的Alpha。可要说“不满意”呢，他又实在挑不出毛病来。

　　郑飞鸾太聪明了。

　　何岸原以为，那个死缠烂打非要带他回渊江的郑少爷，一旦抓住机会，必定会得寸进尺，时时刻刻粘着他培养感情——但郑飞鸾没有。

　　完全没有。

　　他像是变了一个人，除了每天过来申请续住的那一分钟，其余时间从不打扰。偶尔在街上遇见了，也不过是微笑着点个头，除非何岸主动开口，否则绝不冒昧攀谈一个字。郑飞鸾迄今最过分的举止，就是铃兰搂着六百六在秋千摇篮里打盹的时候，站在二楼走廊上看了一下午。

　　克制是可以表达爱的。

　　而且比起纠缠，克制往往表达得更多。

　　郑飞鸾严格控制着行事分寸，止步于何岸的焦虑线之外，连何岸主动提出要给他办一周的入住也婉拒了。

　　“约好了每次只给一天，我怕给多了，以后就不够自律了。”

　　他微笑着谢绝了何岸的好意，有理有据。

　　怎么办呢？

　　郑飞鸾滴水不漏，何岸一点把柄也捉不到。

　　-

　　买下酒吧的那天，郑飞鸾曾问过何岸一个问题：你最希望酒吧变成什么？

　　当时何岸没有回答，但他心里是有答案的。

　　他想要一家糕点铺子，不用多大，也不用多高档，只要出售实惠的热饮、蛋糕与面包，让青果客栈的住客们找得到地方填肚子就行——客栈的厨房太简陋了，只够做自家人的一日三餐，顾不上住客们，而最近的餐馆也在两条街之外。

　　许多客人会在订房前打来电话，询问附近有没有好吃的，何岸不愿用诸如“步行距离内有餐馆”之类模棱两可的话敷衍他们，可一旦告知真实情况，订单往往也就接不到了。

　　即便是这样，何岸依然没有告诉郑飞鸾：我想要一家糕点铺。

　　店面不是他的，他不能拿自己的需求绑架郑飞鸾。

　　当时他再三推拒，不肯回答。郑飞鸾便也体贴地不再追问，而是露出了一种自信的笑容：“那就让我来猜猜正确答案是什么吧。”

　　他猜得中吗？

　　何岸咬着指尖，总觉得那应该不太容易，可内心的某个声音又无比清晰：他当然猜得中，因为，没有谁会比他更了解你想要什么了。

　　转眼十天过去了，对街的店铺改造过半，也与何岸脑海中的画面一点一点奇妙地重叠了起来：

　　采光极佳的大幅落地窗，热情洋溢的红砖墙，鱼骨拼地板，圆木小矮桌，流线形长吧台，灰色系布沙发，延伸至天顶的橡木书架，充满了民俗感的当地工艺品与绿植……最后，还出现了成排的多层糕点柜。

　　临近开业那几天，何岸甚至看到了一位白髯白须的老先生，高鼻梁，深眼窝，笑容和蔼，穿着雪白的厨师服在新店内培训员工。

　　老先生名叫大卫，是个颇负盛名的米其林厨师，曾在久盛工作了十余年，这一次是被郑飞鸾以私人关系请来坐镇的。他亲手做了一份中式糯米奶糕，送到青果客栈作为见面礼。何岸拿勺子挖出一小块，喂给铃兰，小丫头吃得口水淌了一围兜，从此天天去对街报道，扒着玻璃窗，探头探脑地往里瞧。

　　若是郑飞鸾出来，她就屁股一扭，跌跌撞撞奔回桥这边，扑进何岸怀里躲起来。

　　若是换了大卫爷爷出来，递给她一勺糯米奶糕，她就心满意足地“啊呜”一口吃掉，然后装作什么都没发生的样子，慢悠悠扶着栏杆挪回来，模样乖巧，一点儿也不心虚。

　　何岸拿她没办法，伸手抹去她唇角的奶渍，抱着她称了称体重。

　　唉，果然胖了。

　　-

　　12月25日，经历了半个月的装修后，对街店铺焕然一新，正式开业。它有一个可爱的名字，叫“红莓西点屋”。

　　Logo是铃兰喜欢的红草莓，与青果客栈的青苹果遥相呼应。

　　而这一天，恰好也是铃兰的周岁生日。

　　西点屋中央摆着一只巨型蛋糕，九层高，一大束洁白的铃兰花从顶部绽放，由碧叶衬裹，以一道优雅的弧度盘旋而下，层层蔓生至底部。大卫爷爷笑眯眯地站在蛋糕旁，如同一个骄傲的艺术家陪伴着自己的艺术品。

　　前来光顾西点屋的客人们并不知道这是生日蛋糕，都以为是庆祝开业用的，只有何岸、程修与戴逍，一进门就惊呆了。

　　“我的天，一二三四五六七八九……”程修奔过去，一层一层往上数，“这、这诚意可以啊！”

　　他啧啧称奇，围着那巧夺天工的蛋糕左右兜了两圈。

　　戴逍在旁边抱臂嗤笑：“你对诚意的理解真浅薄。”

　　程修：“我……”

　　天地良心！

　　我只是夸蛋糕精致美观，又没夸郑飞鸾积德行善，怎么就浅薄了？

　　面对无情的抬杠，程修怒而改口：“行，你深刻，我浅薄，这蛋糕简直丑爆了，满意了吗？”

　　嚓——

　　在背后他看不见的地方，白光耀眼一闪，大卫缓缓举起了蛋糕刀与蛋糕铲。

　　戴逍：“……智障。”

　　他朝大卫赔了个灿烂的笑容，然后一记勾臂制住程修，在后者开口形容“具体怎么个丑法”之前把人拖出了西点屋。

　　铃兰坐在何岸臂弯上，小手搭着何岸的脖子，困惑地扭头望向了门口：她的Alpha爸爸和Beta爸爸怎么又打起来了？就不能安生一天，当两个乖宝宝吗？

　　不过很快，她就被芬芳的香气吸引了注意力，把脑袋转了回来。

　　大卫爷爷眉目慈祥，朝她挤了挤眼睛：要偷吃一块吗？

　　铃兰心领神会，也笑嘻嘻地朝大卫爷爷挤了挤眼睛：要呀。

　　蛋糕刀在顶层轻轻一抹，摘下一朵约莫栗子大的铃兰花，盛进纸盘，递给了今天的小寿星。小寿星不知道生日是什么意思，还以为店里那么多人就她独一份呢，于是更开心了。

　　-

　　西点屋的吧台就在不远处，何岸看过去，留意到其中一位个头特别高的咖啡师，微微一怔，然后忍不住笑了出来。

　　只见郑飞鸾身穿白衬衣，系着深红色围裙，胸口还别着长条状的金属名牌，俨然是标准的店员装扮。而且，他的围裙兜上还挂了一颗毛绒绒的玩具红草莓，大概是吉祥物之类的东西。

　　何岸抱着铃兰过去时，郑飞鸾正手持拉花壶低头忙碌着。

　　他唇薄眉黑，轮廓线条极为强硬，从面相上看远不是一个好相处的人，严肃时甚至可以用凶戾形容。现在换上了咖啡师装扮，收敛起信息素，就显得平易近人了许多。

　　何岸忍住笑意，友善地向他打了个招呼。

　　“恭喜啊，开业了。”

　　郑飞鸾停下动作抬起头，见他们来了，立刻走出吧台，绅士地拉开了一把高脚椅，又专门为铃兰搬来了一把有靠背、扶手和软垫的儿童高脚椅。何岸本想道一声恭喜就离开的，现在椅子都摆好了，不方便拒绝，只好将铃兰安顿到儿童椅上，自己也坐了下来。

　　西点屋弥漫着淡淡的小麦烘焙香，还有微苦的咖啡香，温暖甜美，盖过了Alpha信息素。铃兰皱着鼻子嗅了嗅，没闻到不喜欢的味道，便安心捧着小纸盘，继续用手指头蘸蛋糕吃了。

　　郑飞鸾笑道：“她这几天快把大卫的拿手甜点吃遍了。”

　　“嗯，长胖了不少。”何岸说，“就算大卫的甜点很好吃，也要克制一些。她才长了几颗牙，成天讨甜点，没等长齐就要坏了，而且……对健康也不太好。”

　　“我明白了。”郑飞鸾弯下腰，从橱柜里拿出一盒巧克力，旋开盖子，“等会儿我跟大卫说一声。”

　　“好。”何岸点点头。

　　他们之间其实并没有多少话题，何岸坐了一会儿，见店里客人越来越多，几乎要满座了，铃兰的小蛋糕也进了肚子，就想起身告辞。

　　那念头刚冒出来，面前适时地多了一杯热饮。

　　黑猫马克杯，香浓的热可可，表面覆盖着一层温软、雪白、绵厚的奶泡。奶泡中央漂浮着一片心形巧克力，薄薄的，欲融未融，就像Alpha愈渐柔软的心。


	50. Chapter 50

 

　　“谢谢。”

　　何岸双手捧住杯子，掌心贴着杯壁，感受着那热而不烫的温度，却没有端起来喝。

　　倒是铃兰先凑了过来，张开嘴：“啊——”

　　小馋猫。

　　能进嘴的一样不肯落。

　　何岸左右瞧了瞧，见吧台上有只圆木桶，桶里装着几十把一次性塑料勺子，旁边还有纸巾盒，就先舀了一勺热可可，吹凉了喂给铃兰喝，再拿纸巾擦干净她的嘴巴。

　　不经意间，他的目光落在了郑飞鸾身后的价目表上。

　　那是一块约莫三米长、一米宽的长方形黑板，以粉笔写着饮品与糕点的名称、尺寸、价位，配上可爱的卡通示意图，还有红莓大家族板绘，装饰射灯再从前方一打，三组明亮的弧形光斑彼此交叠在黑板上，看起来相当文艺。

　　只不过，价目表的右下方写着这么一行字：青果客栈住客，早餐免费，平日五折。旁边还画了一对连梗的红草莓和青苹果，都长着萌萌的字符脸。

　　“呃……这是什么意思？”

　　何岸伸手指了指黑板。

　　郑飞鸾扭头一看，神色泰然：“新店开业，总要想办法吸引客流。正好对门就有客栈，当然要妥善利用。我们互利互惠，你不反对吧？”

　　“吸引客流啊……那为什么不把旁边两家客栈也一起加上？”何岸反问。

　　郑飞鸾一愣，神色略显尴尬：“……有道理。”

　　何岸便坐在那儿盯着他瞧，等他把左边的鹊桥客栈和右边的鱼之乐客栈一并加上。

　　过了一会儿，郑飞鸾仍然没动，何岸心里就明朗了，却故作不知，继续道：“而且，这样也很难盈利吧。出来旅游的人，不会同一天在一家店吃两顿，你给我们的客人吃了免费早餐，午餐和晚餐他们就不会来了，还怎么赚钱呢？”

　　郑飞鸾点了点头，表示虚心受教。

　　何岸于是又等了一会儿，见他还不动，几乎都要笑了：“再者，不患寡而患不均。你只给青果客栈优惠，旁边两家的客人心理不平衡，也不会光顾的，对不对？”

　　“对。”

　　郑飞鸾脸部肌肉微抽。

　　“……所以，算一下期望值的话，你不但招揽不到生意，还有可能亏本。”何岸捧着马克杯，得出了最终结论。

　　郑飞鸾无奈败下阵来，低头笑得肩膀发颤：“何岸，我能力有限，暂时还编不出第二个理由来，你能不能先将就着信了？”

　　“不能。”

　　何岸微笑着摇了摇头，将脸庞贴近了香甜的热气：“我不想占你便宜。”

　　郑飞鸾只得抄起黑板擦，转身把“早餐免费，平日五折”那半句刷刷擦掉，又拿起一支粉笔，思忖着在指尖转了两圈：“租你们前台一格广告位放传单，给你们八折优惠，可以吗？”

　　“可以。”

　　这才是公平交易，何岸愉快首肯了。

　　郑飞鸾便飞快添上了后半句，字体遒劲潇洒，笔锋落拓，衬得旁边店员写的字体无比软萌。何岸低下头去，嘴唇贴着杯沿，把那片融化的心形巧克力喝掉了。

　　-

　　全店满座的时候，郑飞鸾扬起手，响亮地击了三次掌。

　　顾客们听见，纷纷把目光投了过来。

　　郑飞鸾双臂撑着吧台，朗声宣布，店长的宝贝女儿今天过周岁生日，为了表达庆贺，每位客人都可以免费分得一块中央的巨型生日蛋糕。

　　他话音刚落，背景音乐就相当配合，从慵懒的波萨诺瓦切成了生日快乐歌，紧接着“砰”、“啪”几声，店员们高举礼花筒，喷出了缤纷的彩带与亮片。

　　客人们纷纷欢呼起来，热闹的氛围顿时上了一个台阶。

　　铃兰一愣，左看看、右瞧瞧，弄不清发生了什么，但跟着大伙儿一块儿乐总是没错的，于是也使劲拍起了手，还努力去抓飘舞在空中的彩带，抓到一根，就捧在掌心高兴地摆弄。

　　没有人知道吧台边的这个小丫头就是今天的寿星，连她自己也不知道。

　　何岸望着铃兰神采飞扬的眉眼，淡淡地笑了——从出生到现在，她还是第一次看见这么盛大花哨的场面。

　　生下来前两个月，铃兰住在医院里，每天只看得到雪白的天花板、蓝白条纹的床单和无处不在的冰冷仪器。后十个月，他们辗转到了偏远的南方小镇，住进了青果客栈。客栈冷冷清清，出门仅有一条窄街瘦河，每天迎来送往也不过十几人。

　　除了六百六，铃兰最大的爱好就只剩下了看鸭子。

　　有机会像这样热闹热闹……也好。

　　何岸抬起头，用唇形对郑飞鸾说了声：谢谢。

　　-

　　只是，这场华丽的生日会或许能激起何岸心中的一纹涟漪，却不能留下太重的分量，更无法替代铃兰真正的周岁宴。

　　当天晚上，青果客栈举办了一场温馨的家庭派对。

　　只有四个人和一只猫参加。

　　程修与戴逍提前三天就订好了宝宝蛋糕，今天专程骑到镇东取来，插上一支周岁蜡烛。三个大人在跳跃的火光中给铃兰唱生日快乐歌，六百六趴在猫窝里，轻快地甩着尾巴打节奏。

　　铃兰坐在桌边，乖巧地扑闪眼眸，浓密的睫毛一颤一颤的——“生日”这个概念对刚满一岁的孩子来说仍然是模糊的，但爸爸们由衷的善意与祝福，她都能感知到。

　　而且，今晚的铃兰特别好看。

　　她戴了一顶绿叶白花冠，柔软的头发不像往常那样扎成小辫，而是放下来，梳顺了，遮住两侧耳朵，又卷卷的，很是俏皮可爱。她还穿上了程修送的公主裙，选裙子的时候戴逍一万个嫌弃程修的品位，结果铃兰一穿上，戴逍立刻父爱爆棚，觉得三百六十度无死角的漂亮，张口就是一顿猛夸，那变脸速度把程修给惊呆了。

　　除了程修送的裙子、戴逍送的花冠，铃兰还得到了第三件礼物：何岸送的玩具钢琴，可以弹出七个音。

　　这就够了。

　　他们是普通人家的孩子，不必铺张浪费，简简单单就好。

　　-

　　少了吵嚷的酒吧，雅闻一条街刚入夜便悄寂下来。打烊的店铺熄灯关门，还在营业的店铺亮起了红灯笼。

　　更阑人静，虫鸣声幽。

　　铃兰像往常那样早早睡了，何岸安顿好她，独自坐在灯下读了一会儿书。转眼过了十点，客人们大多都回来了，他想着在临睡前检查一下庭院与门窗，看看该收拾的都收拾好没有，便披上外套出了门。

　　刚走到中庭，郑飞鸾正巧从外头进来。

　　何岸的脚步一顿，直直立在那儿，不知该进该退了。犹豫了数秒他才迎上去，礼貌寒暄道：“打烊了吗？今天店里忙不忙？”

　　“不忙，跟休假差不多。”郑飞鸾温声回答。

　　他注意到何岸又只穿了一件睡衣，薄衣摆在夜风里乱翻，于是剑眉一皱，大步上前，揽住何岸的肩膀想把人往卧室里推：“外面冷，进去说话。”

　　却不料被一把扯住了手腕：“等等，还是、还是在外面谈吧，里面……不太方便。”

　　铃兰对郑飞鸾的气息太敏感了，睡梦中要是闻到，只怕会做噩梦。

　　郑飞鸾一僵，尴尬地松开了手：“抱歉，我没想到这个。”

　　他完全误会了何岸的话，还以为那句“不方便”指的是戴逍——

　　之前何岸为了摆脱他的纠缠，撒谎说与戴逍在一起了。这就像一根棘刺，对准了郑飞鸾的心脏深深扎进去，拔不掉，折不断，周遭血肉溃烂，每时每刻都冒出来逼他疼，也难怪这语焉不详的“不方便”三个字，他想都不想，直接按到了戴逍头上。

　　何岸看他神色不对，还以为他是被铃兰的排斥打击了，赶忙找了个温和些的理由：“她一向睡得浅，有点儿动静就容易醒，我平常自己翻个身都要很小心，所以……”

　　“别讲了！”

　　郑飞鸾醋意飞涨，黑着一张脸打断了何岸——戴逍的睡眠好不好，他一点也不想关心。

　　冲动之下，这几个字说得实在算不上多客气。何岸被那训话般的口吻弄得一愣，错愕地退去半步，攥着掌心，不再说话。

　　郑飞鸾惊觉失言，懊恼得只想抽自己一耳光。

　　-

　　夜里的寒风又起来了，吹得中庭秋千摇摆，架子上一藤九重葛花叶疾抖，飘了满地暗红。

　　何岸觉得冷，便往长廊角落避了避，纸薄的身子落进月光里，从脸颊到脖子苍白得骇人，仿佛一个数年未见阳光的病人。郑飞鸾追近几步，用自己的身体为他挡风，那投下的阴影几乎能把何岸整个人都罩住。

　　太瘦了。

　　一个成年的Omega，怎么能这么瘦？

　　他们刚认识那会儿，何岸还是初出校园的少年体貌，眼眸炯然有神，脸颊丰润，一笑就陷出俏皮的酒窝来。

　　才多久啊，好端端的Omega怎么就凋零成了这副模样？

　　“何岸。”

　　郑飞鸾低声唤他。

　　何岸受了凉，捂嘴咳嗽了一声。郑飞鸾心有动容，伸手扶住他的胳膊，将胸膛缓缓靠近了些，见他没有抵抗的意思，才温柔地把人拥进怀里，用炙热的体温去温暖他。

　　这是郑飞鸾第一次以清醒、平静的状态拥抱自己的Omega。

　　他的鼻子几乎贴住了何岸的后颈，深呼吸几口，幽淡的铃兰香游入肺腑，舒缓了他早已不堪重负的精神。

　　“今天，我们的女儿周岁了。”他收紧了臂膀，“晚上的生日宴，她过得开心吗？”

　　“开心。”

　　“收到礼物了吗？”

　　“收到了。”回答很简短。

　　“……那就好，开心就好。”郑飞鸾顿了顿，嗓音低哑地道，“抱歉，过去这一年……没能好好照顾你们。”

　　何岸低着头，长久地沉默着。

　　郑飞鸾心里酸涩，又道：“前几天我找程修谈了谈，去年发生的事，他都一五一十告诉我了。他说，生铃兰那天，你出了很多血，差点死在医院里。生完又昏迷了五天，元旦才醒过来。

　　“何岸，我知道我的道歉没有任何意义，如果那天你真的出了意外，哪怕现在我说再多，你也听不到了……但我还是想说一声，对不起。

　　“那天晚上我对你做的事，确实畜生不如。”

　　郑飞鸾屏住了呼吸，期望能得到何岸的些许回应，哪怕一个字也好，怀中人却只是悄无声息地颤抖着。

　　他忽然后悔了。

　　今天这么幸福的好日子，最不该旧事重提。

　　郑飞鸾搂紧了Omega削瘦的肩膀，偏过头，吻了吻他冰凉的头发：“何岸，谢谢你撑了过来，谢谢你还愿意听我讲这些话。”

　　然后，他松开怀抱，往后退了一步。

　　空气里弥漫着令人不安的沉默，良久，何岸望着地上的树影，轻声道：“晚安。”

　　他没有再抬头看郑飞鸾，扶着墙壁，倒退至门口，拧开把手，匆匆转身闪进卧室，关上了房门。

　　风止了，庭院里安静得没有一点声响。走廊边缘镶了一段狭长而雪白的月光，被栏杆的影子分割成块，映着斑驳的树影。

　　郑飞鸾坐在栏杆上，望着紧闭的房门，无力地叹了一口气。


	51. Chapter 51

 

　　经营一家迷你西点屋，对郑飞鸾来说没有任何难度。

　　他深谙经商之道，规模庞大百倍的久盛都能在他手下运作得有条不紊，员工尚不足十人的西点屋当然更不在话下。

　　况且，雅闻一条街的地理位置本来就不错，乡土摇滚风酒吧迁离以后，文艺程度更是跃升了一个档次，大卫又是经验丰富的米其林厨师，饮品与糕点在他的监督之下，品质都有极高的保证——天时、地利、人和俱全，红莓西点屋的知名度渐长，完美控制在了既能为青果客栈引导客流，又不至于喧宾夺主的程度。

　　郑飞鸾唯一没控制住的，是他本人的受欢迎度。

　　关于这一点，他自己也想不明白。

　　Alpha鲜少会当服务生，尤其郑飞鸾这种强势又冷峻的类型。他穿上衬衣马甲，即使不苟言笑，闷头煮咖啡，也神奇地吸引了一大票Omega。他们在私底下相互安利红莓西点巨帅的Alpha咖啡师，然后把郑飞鸾当成一个景点，纷至沓来，围坐在吧台边，专门点他做咖啡，还有一搭没一搭地找他尬聊。

　　郑飞鸾将信息素收得低之又低，甚至在后颈敷了个信息素隔离贴，依然无济于事。

　　咖啡师是服务业，就算做不到笑脸相迎，也决不能像从前当总裁那样摆出一张生人勿进的臭脸来。郑飞鸾只能强忍不快，继续僵着一张脸做咖啡。

　　他也想过暂时避一避，然而无处可去——长时间待在青果客栈显然是行不通的，会严重打扰何岸的生活，去离青果客栈太远的地方，又怕铃兰来讨奶糕的时候自己不在。郑飞鸾思来想去，只能继续留在店里，忍受Omega们的组团骚扰。

　　他试图以冷淡的态度打击热情，谁知他越显疏离，Omega们就越爱调戏他。

　　有揣着手机偷拍的，有羞怯地问他单不单身的，最过分的连单不单身都无所谓，一门心思只想和他约炮。

　　“对门就有客栈啊，开个钟点房嘛，很方便的——你要是不想出钱，我来出嘛。”

　　那Omega单手支着下颌，用一双狭长柔媚的眼睛勾他。

　　郑飞鸾生平第一次享受牛郎待遇，冷眼看向对方，压着怒气，把煮好的咖啡往吧台上一拍：“没兴趣。”

　　Omega就笑了：“真的不再考虑考虑吗？你躺着就行了，我自己会动的。”

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　西点屋的玻璃门被推开，何岸走了进来，习惯性地往吧台瞅了一眼。当时，那个Omega正斜着腰肢，眉飞色舞地说到“我自己会动的”。

　　郑飞鸾恨不得抄起纸巾堵上他的嘴。

　　还好何岸没听见，拿起一只塑料盘，径直去糕点柜那儿夹蝴蝶酥了。

　　有了前车之鉴，郑飞鸾生怕给何岸留下自己在西点屋“拈花惹草”的印象，立刻结束了冷处理，再遇到Omega搭讪，一概回答三个字：“结婚了。”

　　Omega们将信将疑，纷纷去找店员打探虚实。

　　店员们也一个赛一个地上道，回答：“知道为什么这家店叫‘红莓西点屋’吗？因为店长的女儿喜欢红草莓。”

　　身高接近一米九的Alpha，围裙兜上却缝着一只可爱的红草莓，这种强烈的气质矛盾，也只有亲缘可以解释了。Omega们眼见郑飞鸾有家室、有子女，追求无望，热情终于慢慢淡去，还了吧台一场清净。

　　然而，这还不是唯一的麻烦。

　　由于外表出众，郑飞鸾向来是Alpha企业家中知名度最高的那批。

　　来到落昙镇以后，他不再梳纹丝不乱的侧分背头，也不对外使用真名，即便这样，偶尔还是会被认出来。好在“小镇已婚咖啡师”与“久盛单身前总裁”的身份差别太大，即便外貌七八分相似，多数人也不敢贸下定论，往往会觉得是自己想多了。

　　第一个认出他的，是某美食杂志的实习记者。

　　小记者对工作抱有巨大的热忱，慕名来到红莓西点屋做采访，先“咔擦咔擦”拍了一大堆照片，有窗台、桌椅、装饰植物、手绘菜单和特色糕点，又拉住大卫，用蹩脚的英文努力聊了四十分钟。临近结束时，她捧着手机，忐忑又兴奋地走到吧台边，抖着嗓子问郑飞鸾：“您……您是不是久盛的郑总啊？”

　　那激动万分的模样，仿佛在说：我想搞个大新闻！

　　郑飞鸾容色一沉，给了她一个凌厉的眼神：“不该写的，不要乱写。”

　　小记者吓坏了，手机差点砸地上。

　　“不乱写，一、一定不乱写……”她点头如捣蒜，斩钉截铁地举手保证。

　　郑飞鸾不知道的是，小记者回去以后，着手写了一篇关于红莓西点屋的美食报道，并且遵守诺言，隐去了郑飞鸾的真实身份。而这篇仅有一页纸的报道，会在将来帮上他一个很大的忙。

　　-

　　三月末，白昼渐长，蝉鸣嘒嘒，桥底的小雏鸭长成了肥硕的大胖鸭。

　　落昙镇的夏天到来了。

　　南方小镇纬度低，入夏早，当渊江还在北方等待早春回暖的时候，落昙镇的芍药已经开了不知几重红。

　　阳光雨水充沛的地方，野草容易蔓生。戴逍白天忙着除草，铃兰就穿着小裤衩蹲在花圃边，头戴小草帽，手拿细树枝，拨弄着草丛里圆溜溜的西瓜虫当球玩。

　　六百六的一身脂肪快被太阳烤化了，毛皮贴地，瘫在墙根吐舌头。

　　程修去收拾客房，抱着一大摞用过的床单被罩走下楼梯，一股脑儿丢进洗衣机，再倒一瓶盖消毒洗衣液，哐啷啷转起来。

　　何岸仍是体虚，暑热一起就倦意连连，在长廊下支了把凉椅，搂着毯子睡着了。

　　郑飞鸾每天下午回客栈休息，踏进大门，看到的往往就是这样一幅画面，八九不离十。他会先向戴逍和程修打招呼，然后递给铃兰一块今天份的奶糕，再帮熟睡的何岸盖好毯子，最后才去自己房间里休息。

　　他在青果客栈住了三个月，所有人都已经习惯了他的存在。

　　三个月，将近一百天，他每一天的表现都无可指摘。

　　客栈有了麻烦，只要向他求助，无论事态大小他都不会推辞，简单些的出谋划策，让戴逍自行解决，与难办些的就亲自出面，而且执行力高到可怕，往往在问题初露端倪时直接连根铲除，能当天搞定的绝不拖延到第二天，如同攥了一只催命的秒表。

　　这种风格，往坏了说是狠辣，往好了说是利落，在处理问题时效果奇佳。

　　自从郑飞鸾入住，青果客栈再也没有了难以解决的麻烦，因为所有可能引发事态扩大的苗头一出现就被掐死了。类似的经验多了以后，信任逐步积累，就连戴逍对他的态度都缓和了许多，平日里见了面，点头招呼，也算得上半个朋友。

　　戴逍尚且如此，铃兰自然更不必说。

　　小丫头还在娘胎里的时候就怕郑飞鸾怕得不行，恐惧浸透了信息素，想扯断两者的关联实在不太容易。

　　为了能早日亲近女儿，郑飞鸾不得不使用另一种关联去替代它：每天下午，他都雷打不动地送一块刚出炉的奶糕给铃兰。时间一久，铃兰形成了条件反射——只要闻到郑飞鸾的信息素，就知道马上要有香香甜甜的奶糕吃了，自然不再反感。

　　这做法或许有几分卑鄙，但是非常见效。

　　-

　　夏夜燥热，星子满天。

　　青果客栈的一家人每晚都会聚在小客厅里消暑。电视放着明星真人秀，茶几摆着冰镇沙瓤西瓜，沙发铺着一层凉爽的竹簟子，六百六则懒洋洋地趴在猫吊床上打呼。

　　郑飞鸾近期表现良好，也被允许参与其中。

　　大多数时候气氛都算得上和睦，吃几瓣西瓜，喝一杯柠檬茶，聊一聊铃兰最近又学会了哪些新词。但是偶尔，他之前造下的孽会冷不丁跳出来，狠狠地绊他一脚。

　　比如这一晚，郑飞鸾像往常一样走进客厅，戴逍与程修恰好都在，正捧着手机埋头双排吃鸡。沙发上坐了两个陌生的短发女孩，正兴致高昂地观看娱乐播报，大致是某某新锐歌手发了数字专辑，销量一夜登顶之类的消息。

　　何岸陪铃兰坐在地毯中央，面前摊开了各种瓶瓶罐罐，有小餐盘，小煎锅，还有塑料做的胡萝卜、香蕉、鸡腿、豆腐、花椰菜……铃兰把盖子旋下来，装进去几根胡萝卜，再把盖子旋上去，抱着使劲晃了晃，不一会儿又把盖子旋下来，哗啦哗啦倒出胡萝卜，玩得不亦乐乎。

　　郑飞鸾走到他俩身边，蹲下身，刚要说些什么，就看见铃兰抓起一颗“花椰菜”，想也不想就塞进了嘴里。

　　他赶紧伸手，想把那棵“花椰菜”抠出来，却被何岸拦住了。

　　“没事的，我消毒过了，干净着呢。”何岸笑笑，“她还没出口欲期，随她咬吧。”

　　“……好。”

　　郑飞鸾养孩子的知识约等于零，回不上什么话，只好拖了一张坐垫过来，屈膝而坐，手臂撑着地毯，看何岸与铃兰一块儿捣鼓花花绿绿的宝宝厨房。

　　即使彼此之间不说一句话，就这么安静地守护着，也非常幸福。

　　不久，何岸口渴，想拿身旁的柠檬茶喝，杯子却早已见了底，郑飞鸾体贴道：“你坐这儿，杯子给我，我去倒。”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　盛情难却，何岸便端起空杯子给他。

　　交接的时候，两人目光相触，指尖恰好碰到了一起。大约是玻璃杯壁太冰的缘故，温热的皮肤显得比平时烫了许多，轻轻贴着，融了一层粘稠的胶浆似的。

　　郑飞鸾没有立刻收回手，何岸也没有。

　　这本该是个微妙而暧昧的时刻，偏偏，背景音中的综艺节目主持人介绍完某部爱情电影，旋风般切入了下一个话题：“接下来，让我们关注一下当红Omega男星谢砚的最新消息。”

　　电视屏幕上应声出现了谢砚本人的大幅照片，接着开始轮放他饰演的各类角色。

　　郑飞鸾的动作僵住了。

　　只听主持人照稿念道：“在娱乐圈里，谢砚一直是大家公认的幸运儿，除了拥有秀美的外表和精湛的演技之外，他的演艺事业也一帆风顺，婚姻生活更是幸福美满，可谓是圈内圈外都羡慕的人生赢家了。”

　　接着，主持人话锋一转：“但是最近呢，谢砚的事业和感情都出现了一些意料之外的波折。首先是半年前公布的玄幻剧《镜中仙》面临换角危机，大热的一番主角可能要被迫拱手让人，再是被狗仔拍到当街甩Alpha脸色，吃饭吃到一半在饭店大声争吵，之前高调宣扬多次的生子计划也一再延迟，不免让人怀疑是否夫妻不睦。

　　“而据业内爆料人透露，谢砚至今遭遇的一切波折，其实都和一个人有关。正是在公开澄清了和这个人的绯闻之后，谢砚的事业才出现了突然下滑的迹象。那么，到底有没有可能是对方追求不成，恼羞成怒，又手握权力和资源，所以暗中展开了报复呢？

　　“这一位谢砚的绯闻前任，就是酒店业巨头久盛集团的前总裁，郑飞鸾。”

　　“什么？！”

　　听到这三个字，已经艰难苟到决赛圈的戴逍和程修猛地抬起了头。

　　他们“唰”地看向电视屏幕，又“唰”地看向郑飞鸾，然后齐齐露出了瞠目结舌的表情。

　　郑飞鸾万万没想到会在这时候被点名，只觉脸颊燥热，目光紧盯着何岸，迫切地想解释什么。何岸微微蹙起了眉头，短暂的犹豫后，把那只干净修长的、捧着玻璃杯的手收了回去。

　　郑飞鸾：“我……”

　　他简直百口莫辩。


	52. Chapter 52

 

　　这厢正难堪着，那厢沙发上，两个姑娘已经交头接耳了起来。

　　穿百褶裙的先问：“郑飞鸾，谁呀？这么狠的吗？”

　　穿牛仔裙的知道得多一些，就说：“久盛啊，你不知道吗？开酒店那个，地产大佬，出名的锦字楼全是他家的。反正超有钱，全世界到处投资，娱乐公司也入股了好几家。”

　　“那谢砚是怎么惹到他的？”

　　百褶裙压低了嗓音，悄声道：“包养不成就毁掉，该不是个变态吧？”

　　“谁知道呢。这种有权有势的Alpha，最喜欢玩娱乐圈的漂亮Omega。他盯上你了，非要你陪床，你一个势单力薄的小演员能怎么办，跑得掉吗？”

　　“……谢砚好可怜啊。”

　　百褶裙苦着脸感叹。

　　牛仔裙拨弄了几下头发，嘀咕道：“其实我觉得，谢砚那时候急着结婚就是为了摆脱他，让他死心，没想到结婚也不管用，还是阴魂不散，搞得现在谢砚连孩子都不敢生——天下Omega那么多，换一个追不行吗？”

　　百褶裙啧啧摇头：“算了吧，这种人，谁被他追谁倒霉。”

　　“对对对。”牛仔裙托着腮连连点头，“这种人哦，喜欢你的时候往死里宠，哪天不喜欢你了，你怎么死的不知道。”

　　两个姑娘无意中完成了一次对郑飞鸾的全方位抨击，程修与戴逍在旁边听着，不是当事人都觉得脸疼。

　　他俩面面相觑，默契地交换了一下眼神，决定左耳进，右耳出，假装没听见，继续闷头打游戏。然而等视线移回屏幕上，画面已经变成了暗灰色，镜头拉远，摇曳的草丛里躺着两个悲惨的盒子。

　　戴逍一甩手机：“靠！”

　　娱乐节目仍在聒噪进行中。主持人坐在高脚凳上，煞有介事地揣测起了郑飞鸾的动机，剖析他最有可能采用的几种手段，外加添油加醋地描述谢砚的不幸遭遇，仿佛一切早已定谳。

　　程修怕郑飞鸾情绪暴走，迅速抓起遥控器，换成了一个正在放《阿婆手把手教你美味家常菜》的地方台。

　　百褶裙姑娘不高兴了：“干嘛换台啊？我还没看完呢。”

　　“我要学做菜。”程修瞎扯。

　　开玩笑。

　　依郑飞鸾的脸色推断，这节目再放下去，可能就没有下一期了。

　　-

　　这等情境之下，客厅里最平静的人居然是何岸。

　　他沉心定气地注视着郑飞鸾，不嗔也不恼，压根就没一点生气的样子。

　　郑飞鸾紧紧握着空杯，手腕小幅度发着颤，几番想要解释，张了张嘴却说不出一句话——他确实与谢砚交往过，这是无法否认的。可自从谢砚移情别恋，两个人就一刀斩断，再未通过消息。他不是什么睚眦必报的小人，连四年前分手时都没撤回送给谢砚的资源，又怎么会在四年后突然想起挡他的星途？

　　郑飞鸾想澄清那些无端的诋毁，只是苦于外人在场，难以启齿。

　　“……你不是说要帮我倒柠檬茶的吗？怎么不去了？”何岸对他笑了一下。

　　郑飞鸾一愣。

　　何岸的语气很平和，一点儿也没有生气的样子。

　　少了来自何岸的诘难，空气中的尴尬立刻淡了许多。郑飞鸾无暇多想，起身道：“我这就去。”

　　他走到客厅另一侧，将空杯搁在矮柜上，打开冰箱，拿出了一壶沏好的柠檬茶。倒满大半杯后，又切了一片薄薄的黄柠檬，缀着薄荷叶端给了何岸。

　　何岸礼貌地道了声谢，接过杯子喝了一口，然后就放下杯子继续陪铃兰玩了。

　　他这一连串反应，没有一处符合郑飞鸾的预想。

　　郑飞鸾还以为何岸会感到失落，会用受伤的眼神质问他，眸底泛着三分水意，然后气恼地撵他出去，连续几天都不肯给一个好眼色。谁知何岸一点儿波动也没有，照旧暖暖地对铃兰笑，轻声细语地对她说话，陪她过家家。

　　他猜不透何岸的心思，总觉得多少应该解释几句，以免误会加深。

　　不一会儿，百褶裙与牛仔裙看腻了做菜节目，见程修没有换台的意思，一齐离开了客厅。郑飞鸾终于等到机会，忙说：“何岸，刚才那个节目里说的，关于我和谢砚……”

　　“都是假的，我知道。”何岸笑了笑，温声接了话茬，“你不是那种会在背地里使坏的人。”

　　郑飞鸾一怔，只觉胸口暖热，几乎就要热泪盈眶了。

　　“……你都是公开下手的。”

　　何岸又说。

　　空气顿时陷入了一秒钟的死寂。

　　沙发上的戴逍和程修同时捧着手机深深弯下了腰去，额头抵着对方的肩膀，憋笑憋得死去活来。

　　郑飞鸾面部肌肉抽搐，一时竟做不出合适的表情。

　　铃兰这会儿终于摆好了一份“蔬菜拼盘”，逮啥放啥，摆得乱七八糟。她端起小盘子左右看了一圈，见Alpha爸爸和Beta爸爸的注意力都不在自己身上，抿嘴一琢磨，把盘子高高举向了郑飞鸾：“喏！”

　　小胳膊一歪，掉下来两块“豆腐”。

　　郑飞鸾第一次收到女儿的礼物，受宠若惊，那真是一秒也不敢耽搁，立刻伸手接过，装模作样地把菜“吃”掉了。

　　-

　　暑热往往是阵歇性的。

　　入夏时来势汹汹，蒸出人一身热汗，等家家户户衣橱里全挂上了短袖，便又突然寒潮倒灌，逼得人手忙脚乱翻出箱底的毛衣来。

　　这天午后，西点屋生意清淡，郑飞鸾正在吧台后烤咖啡豆。忽而一阵凉风吹入，接着，一股清甜的Omega气息靠近了他。他抬起头，只见何岸怀抱铃兰站在面前，小丫头今天套了件薄毛衣，戴了顶白绒帽，垂下两只可爱的粉红兔耳朵。

　　“喏，给你。”

　　何岸拎起一只纸袋子，放在吧台上。郑飞鸾拨开袋沿一看，是件灰毛衣。

　　他错愕又感动：“谢谢。”

　　“不用谢。”何岸淡淡一笑，“下回买衣服记得砍价。”

　　郑飞鸾闻言一怔，然后就低头笑出了声：“之前没经验，以后不会了。”

　　昨天早上落昙镇突然降温，他身边御寒的衣物不够，就想着去集市买一件。落昙镇太小了，没有购物中心，当地人卖衣服一般先去市里批发，再到集市上支个摊子，买卖通常要走这么个流程：报价两百，砍价二十，双方拉锯五六回合，最后以四十块成交。

　　郑飞鸾对便宜的衣物没什么概念，也缺乏砍价意识，差点掏三百块买下一件薄背心，还好程修啃着煎饼果子路过，及时阻止了他出手阔绰的前老板。

　　看样子，程修是把这事当笑话讲给何岸听了。

　　不过，能平白收到一份何岸送的礼物，丢尽脸面也无妨。

　　他将纸袋收进吧台，走出来替何岸父女俩拉开椅子，然后朝旁边的服务生抬了抬下巴，示意他去拿一块奶糕。

　　“等等，不要奶糕。”何岸赶忙喊住服务生。

　　“要嘛……”

　　铃兰听得懂“不”字，也听得懂“奶”字，当即就不开心了，软糯糯地向爸爸撒娇。

　　这几个月她实在吃了太多奶糕，何岸怕她糖分摄入超标，便立下规矩，隔一天才能吃一次。她见撒娇无效，立刻把目光投向了郑飞鸾。

　　小丫头聪明极了，知道这个叔叔虽然看起来凶，对她却是百依百顺的。

　　一边是何岸，一边是铃兰，都迫切需要争取好感度。郑飞鸾内心交战，半天才艰难地选定了阵营，对服务生说：“不要奶糕。”

　　铃兰：“……”

　　梦想破灭，她揪了揪颊边的兔子耳朵，鼻子一皱，委屈得要哭了。

　　郑飞鸾是真想把她捧在掌心里疼，想无微不至地迁就她、溺爱她，根本见不得她难受，但此刻无能为力。他只好遏制住强烈的反悔冲动，避开她责怪的眼神，问何岸：“今天想喝什么？”

　　何岸想了想：“咖啡可以吗？”

　　“可以。”

　　郑飞鸾点点头，在吧台上摆好滤杯与玻璃壶，打湿滤纸，盛进了滤杯中，然后转身去烧开水加磨豆子了。借他忙碌的功夫，何岸悄悄与铃兰咬了一阵耳朵。小丫头生闷气，扭头不肯听，何岸搂着她安慰了好一会儿，才让她舒展了眉头。

　　水温适宜，烫而不沸。

　　细长的壶嘴浇出一条透明水柱，缓缓冲入滤杯，粉末随之膨胀开来，释放出了浓郁的咖啡香。

　　郑飞鸾是左利手，提壶时左腕高高抬起。何岸注意到他在腕上系了一条浅灰色缎带，约莫一寸宽，柔软的带尾垂下来，贴在壶壁上，而店里其他员工的手腕都是空的。

　　他好奇道：“这条带子，你什么时候系上的啊？”

　　水柱应声一颤。

　　郑飞鸾眉头微拧，及时稳住壶身，淡淡地扫了眼自己的手腕：“上个月吧。”

　　“那……它有什么用吗？”

　　“装饰。”

　　“……装饰？”

　　这个词从极度追求简洁公务风、连雕花皮鞋都不碰的郑飞鸾嘴里说出来，怎么听都有一种违和感。何岸托着下颌，仔细打量了那条光泽明柔的缎带一会儿，还真看出了一点美感来。

　　“嗯，是挺漂亮的。”他说，“要是有花纹就更好了。”

　　郑飞鸾垂眸笑了笑，没接话。

　　他娴熟地冲完一杯咖啡，搁下珐琅壶，取走滤杯与滤纸，将玻璃壶中的深褐色液体倒入咖啡杯，又依照何岸喜欢的口味加了砂糖与牛奶，搅拌均匀，然后取出一只小碟子，装入几块不同颜色的糕点，一并推到了何岸面前。

　　“你的咖啡。”

　　一截缎带尾巴滑过桌面，铃兰起了莫大的兴趣，伸手来抽，被郑飞鸾抬手避过了。

　　-

　　何岸喝了小半杯咖啡以后，把杯子放到一旁，从衣兜里掏出了一本迷你笔记本，捧着它说：“你现在应该不忙吧？”

　　郑飞鸾点头道：“不忙，怎么了？”

　　“呃，是这样的……我今天来，其实是想请教你几个关于客栈的问题。”

　　何岸打开笔记本摊在吧台上，抽出夹在当中的笔，用掌心按了按原本就非常平整的内页，犹如一个态度认真的学生。

　　郑飞鸾留意到，那笔记本已经用了大半。

　　“想问什么？”

　　“我想知道，你在青果客栈住了也有三个月了，有没有觉得哪儿需要改进？”何岸说，“我经常问客人这个问题，不过我觉得，要是问你的话，应该会听到和其他客人不一样的答案吧？”

　　郑飞鸾淡淡笑了。

　　他很高兴何岸能问这个。

　　其实从拿到钥匙的那一天起，青果客栈就不停地在他面前暴露问题。只不过他心里清楚，那是何岸想要凭自己的能力经营的事业，所以他从不自诩专业，妄加干涉。现在何岸主动问起来，他当然愿意给予帮助。

　　郑飞鸾把手伸进口袋，掏出一枚银亮的房间钥匙，轻轻摆在了桌上：“那么，就从这里说起吧。”


	53. Chapter 53

 

　　“钥匙？”

　　何岸拿起那枚钥匙，捏在指间仔细打量了一圈：干净，崭新，金属色泽熠熠生辉，底下的青苹果钥匙扣也不像有问题的样子。

　　他云里雾里：“这……有什么不对吗？”

　　“有一点。”郑飞鸾道，“可以告诉我，为什么要在钥匙扣上印房间号吗？”

　　何岸回忆了一会儿，回答说：“因为钥匙都长得差不多啊，容易放错格子。之前我们弄混了好几次，就找地方定制了一批钥匙扣，把房间号印上去了。而且，客人偶尔也会忘了自己住哪间的。”

　　“那么，如果客人把钥匙弄丢了呢？”郑飞鸾微笑着问。

　　“呃……”

　　何岸一噎。

　　他没能理解郑飞鸾的意思，有些呆萌地说：“弄丢的话，还有备用钥匙的。”

　　郑飞鸾不禁莞尔。

　　他往前倾了倾身体，从何岸指间夹出了那枚钥匙。

　　淡绿色的青苹果，叶与梗打成八字结，设计独特，表面还镀了一层光洁的膜，映着透进落地窗的阳光，看上去非常可爱。

　　郑飞鸾晃了晃手中的钥匙扣，道：“青苹果是你们的Logo，是和‘青果客栈’四个字一起画在匾额上的。作为装饰物，它的确很漂亮，可一旦钥匙遗失了，它就会变成一个明显的指示，让捡到钥匙的人更容易找到失主的房间，增加失窃风险。”

　　“嗯……”何岸用笔支着下巴，若有所思，“就像房卡上不能印房间号一样，对吗？”

　　“对。”郑飞鸾温和地点了点头，“严格来说，这算不上什么大毛病，发生的概率也不高，但安全隐患总是越少越好的。”

　　“我明白了。”

　　何岸低下头，工工整整地在笔记本上写了一行字。郑飞鸾垂眼看去，只见他写的是：一，客栈Logo不宜用作钥匙扣，以免客人遗失钥匙时增加额外的失窃风险。

　　一句书面且简短的总结。

　　写完这句，何岸另起一行，写了个二，又写了个逗号，然后抬起头来：“其他的呢，还有什么要注意的吗？”

　　看着他的样子，还有坐在旁边的小铃兰，郑飞鸾产生了一瞬的恍惚——

　　一个刚考进大学的Omega，求知欲正旺盛，每天早早就赶到阶梯教室，坐第一排离老师最近的位置，听课聚精会神，笔记详细端正。

　　偏偏呢，家里养了个刚满周岁的小宝宝，没人帮忙照顾，只好带来一块儿听课。半途宝宝闹腾了，何岸就涨红了一张脸，羞耻又忙乱地抱她起来哄。

　　郑飞鸾想象着那幅惹人疼爱的画面，分明是几句挑刺的话，说出来也春风化雨般温和。

　　“其他问题……咳，倒也不算很多。”他以咳嗽矫饰内心，“淋浴间没铺防滑垫，洗澡的时候地上湿，容易打滑；平常用热水，要等超过十五秒水温才有变化，说明热水器的质量不够好；走廊上没装夜灯，庭院的照明布局也不合理，天黑以后回来，只能靠手摸找钥匙孔；茶几上放了很多外卖单，但大部分都是半年前的版本。我打电话问过，一共二十五家餐馆，有十一家修改了菜单，三家修改了订餐电话，还有一家店面易主，已经不开餐馆了。”

　　“这、这么多吗？”

　　何岸没想到他张口就说了一大串，一时反应不及，笔尖僵停在纸页上方，一个字也没记下来，半晌央求道：“你能不能再说一遍？”

　　郑飞鸾放慢语速，把刚才的话重复了一遍。

　　这回何岸拣了几个关键词，写得极快，笔尖连续划过纸页，沙沙作响。

　　阳光倾斜着照在长吧台上，将笔记本分作明暗两界。窗外一只蝴蝶扑翅飞来，影子落在了何岸的笔尖上。

　　他写字的时候，郑飞鸾就在吧台后清洗刚才用过的滤杯与咖啡壶，等他停了笔，又道：“酒店业有一条定律：100-1=0，听过吗？”

　　何岸摇了摇头：“没有。”

　　“意思是，你提供的服务，如果每一项都让客人满意，得满分。有一项让客人不满意，抱歉，不是九十九分，而是零分。你付出的所有努力，都可能因为一个不经意的瑕疵化为乌有。”

　　“但、但这不现实啊……”何岸困惑起来，“客人那么多，需求那么琐碎，就算是久盛也做不到一点瑕疵都没有吧？”

　　“做不到。”郑飞鸾大方承认，“品质这种东西，高起来是没有上限的，越趋近完美，需要支付的价码就越夸张。即便久盛这样资本雄厚的公司，也不会在每个细节上都无差别砸钱——我毕竟是商人，讲的是利润最大化。所以，相对合理的一种选择是：你花出去的每一分钱，都应该用在当下最能提升客户满意度的地方。”

　　何岸眼睛一亮，举笔抢答：“边际效益！”

　　头顶打卷的发梢跟着颤了颤。

　　“可以这么理解。”

　　郑飞鸾被他全情投入的模样逗笑了，只想立刻给他打个满分。铃兰在旁边诧异地瞪圆了眼睛，连偷偷扒拉蛋糕的小动作都停住了。

　　郑飞鸾进一步道：“具体来说，但凡客人贴身的东西，或者使用频率很高的东西，都应该花尽量多的心思去处理，比如淋浴、热水器、夜灯、外卖单……因为这上面的每一笔投入，都是可以立竿见影换来满意度的。

　　“至于其他东西，比如摆设和装饰品，便宜一点并不会降低体验。尤其落昙镇这样的地方，很多客人就是奔着原生态来的。你们那把手工编的破藤椅，一看就不值几个钱，但我注意到，几乎所有的客人都很喜欢它，再加上戴逍做的秋千摇篮，我敢说，你们的院子远比镇上那几家‘网红客栈’有意思得多。”

　　“那为什么客人不来？”何岸不明白。

　　郑飞鸾笑了笑，从围裙兜里掏出手机，解锁后轻轻按了几下，调转方向，摆到了何岸面前：“因为你们的宣传分不及格。”

　　屏幕上是落昙镇西隅的地图。

　　在雅闻一条街中段，开业三个月的红莓西点屋有名字，开业九个月的谭氏古法印染坊也有名字，而开业将近两年的青果客栈却只有空荡荡的一块矩形，还被旁边鹊桥客栈和鱼之乐客栈的名字盖住了一半。

　　“唔……”何岸低下头，咬了咬自己的笔尖。

　　好吧，离及格似乎是有点儿距离。

　　他那点儿心思郑飞鸾了然于胸，挑了挑眉头，问道：“是不是觉得在宣传上花钱属于歪门邪道？酒香不怕巷子深，只要把客栈做好了，往OTA平台上一挂，自然会有客人来的？”

　　“嗯，有一点儿吧。”

　　何岸小声应答，脑袋埋得低低的。

　　郑飞鸾笑了起来：“你记住，宣传也是‘做客栈’的一部分。零宣传不是谦虚，是你‘没做好’，名实相副的宣传才是对的。”

　　何岸点点头，又往笔记本上添了几行。

　　郑飞鸾心里还盘桓着一个由来已久的看法，碍于身份问题一直没敢说，这会儿手指轻敲吧台，考虑了一阵子，终于开了口：“其实，青果客栈还有一个比较大的麻烦，就是戴逍。”

　　“戴逍？”

　　何岸停了笔。

　　郑飞鸾生怕他误会，立刻解释道：“我不是针对他这个人。我是指，戴逍的性别并不适合当客栈老板。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为Alpha天生压迫性太强，而客栈是一个消遣放松的地方。像戴逍那样剃个寸头还成天把纹身露在外面的，起码要吓走一成客人。你让他套件长袖，生意都能好转不少。”

　　“但是，你也是Alpha啊？而且……”何岸竖起手指，指着西点屋慢悠悠转了一圈，“这儿也是消遣放松的地方吧？”

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　“你的信息素还是九级，比戴逍吓人多了。”

　　伶牙俐齿的，一点也不给老师面子。

　　郑飞鸾被自己的话绑上了火刑架，杵在那儿烤了一会儿，临到快烤焦了，也没想出来该怎么拆何岸的招。

　　倒是何岸，唇角噙着轻快的笑，笔尖在纸上跳动，将关于戴逍、纹身和长袖的内容都记了下来。

　　-

　　这个晴冷的下午，他们一站一坐，在吧台边聊了很长时间。

　　偶尔有客人来到店里，指名想喝郑飞鸾做的咖啡，机敏的收银小妹会主动挡下来，将单子派给另一位咖啡师去做，以免打扰了老板的私人时光。

　　两个人聊着聊着，话题不再限于经营客栈的小细节，时常发散开去。

　　往深了走，郑飞鸾就给何岸讲解一些经济学知识，往广了走，就讲几个发生在久盛的案例，真实而有趣。他懂得多，言谈沉稳，又足够耐心，何岸听得兴味盎然，巴掌大的笔记本连翻了四五页。

　　自从离开渊大，何岸就再也没有体会过在短时间内获取大量知识的感觉了。比起一个人在书海里大浪淘沙，有前人领路无疑要舒服得多。

　　而且，教他的人还是郑飞鸾。

　　何岸沉浸其中，那些滋生于情爱的痛苦记忆都在交谈中悄然隐去，仿佛他依然是渊大的普通学生，而郑飞鸾也依然是多年以前，坐在学校报告厅高台上的那位Alpha先生——要大清早捧着学生证去排队，焦急地踮着脚尖数前方密密麻麻的人头，半天才能领到一张票，才能挤在无处下脚的过道里远远看上一眼的Alpha先生。

　　何岸从没告诉过任何人，那曾是他短暂的大学生涯里最快乐的一天。

　　现在，他巧合地达成了当年的夙愿：与郑飞鸾近距离、面对面地坐着，他把学业上的疑惑问出口，郑飞鸾便循循善诱地给予解答。

　　不谈情，不说爱，只讨论最理性客观的内容。

　　即使在少年怀春的梦里，他也不敢奢求能得到郑飞鸾的垂爱。他只敢想到这一步，然后如履薄冰地走近，忐忑地停在红线以外。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾和他恰恰相反，醉翁之意不在酒，每一句正儿八经的话背后都在盘算能给自己加多少分，每一个人模人样的表情都在给未来的谈情说爱之路铺砖。看到何岸眼中多了几分耀眼的生机，他就觉得过不了多久，自己就能把人抱回家了。

　　可逐渐的，何岸脸上显出了倦意，反应远不如最初那么雀跃了。

　　有时候正写着字，握笔的手指会蓦地一紧，僵上那么两三秒钟，眉头也跟着皱起来。笑容像被雾气遮了，明明唇角有弧度，眉头却总是舒展不开。

　　大概是聊久了，所以累了吧，毕竟一堂课满打满算也才四十分钟。

　　郑飞鸾想。

　　-

　　吧台上映着淡淡的暖红余晖，咖啡杯见了底，浅碟里只剩一层糕点屑。铃兰乖乖巧巧坐在高脚椅上，先舔了舔手指，再舔了舔嘴唇，假装自己没偷吃。

　　“我……我该回去了。”何岸合上笔记本，装进了衣兜。

　　“好，我送你们。”

　　郑飞鸾没有挽留，今天独处的时长已经创下了记录，事情要一步一步循序渐进地来，不能急，也不能逼。

　　何岸点点头，弯腰去抱铃兰。

　　第一下许是姿势不对，居然半途脱了手，没能抱起来。他微微一愣，又试了一次，这回幸好没出岔子，顺利把二十多斤的小丫头抱了起来。

　　郑飞鸾踏出吧台，亲自将他们送到了红莓西点屋门口。

　　“再见。”何岸朝他温柔地笑了笑。

　　“再见。”

　　他站在门口，目送着父女俩走过小石桥，跨进青果客栈的大门，这才转身返回店里。但他不知道的是，刚离开他的视线，何岸脸上的笑容就消失了。

　　代之以紧咬的牙关，泛白的唇色，还有愈渐痛楚的神情。

　　何岸清楚地感觉到自己的体力正在迅速流失，他跌跌撞撞回到卧室，赶在发抖的胳膊彻底失去力气之前把铃兰送到了床上。

　　浑身都虚得厉害，背后浮出了一层潮湿的冷汗。

　　他闭着眼，一手撑住床沿，一手捂住胸口，努力想要缓和那种烧心的感觉——半封闭的西点屋里，随着时间推移，Alpha信息素在空气中积少成多，终于凶恶地包围了他。

　　郑飞鸾不是故意的，他知道，可他太难受了。

　　那晕眩的感觉仿佛注入了血管，被失速的心脏泵向身体各处，快速扩散，变得越发汹涌。

　　他终于挨不下去了，夺门冲进卫生间，两腿一软，跪倒在马桶前，惨白着脸色，把刚才咽进胃里的咖啡与糕点全吐了出来。


	54. Chapter 54

 

　　四月，小镇多雨。

　　阴云像织在天上的千层蛛网，既粘又厚，拨不开，吹不散，接连几天都没出一次太阳，倒是动不动就泼下来一场雨。

　　雨天生意冷清，郑飞鸾站在吧台后，百无聊赖地望着对街发呆。青果客栈大门半掩，许久无人进出。粉墙湿了青苔，墙根的一排矢车菊左右摇曳，被雨珠砸得点头哈腰。

　　自从三月末的那次长谈后，何岸再也没带铃兰来过西点屋。

　　郑飞鸾想极了他们。

　　他无数次自省了那天的表现，把记忆中说过的话逐字逐句拎出来挑毛病，想找出自己做错了什么，却一无所获。他甚至确信，何岸离开时的情绪并没有不愉快。

　　所以，是在那之后发生了什么吗？

　　郑飞鸾正想得头疼，忽然，客栈门内出现了一个小小的人影。

　　是铃兰。

　　她提着小裙子，在门槛后头左挪两步，右挪两步，似乎打算出门。那木槛子足有半尺高，她矮豆丁一个，怎么抬腿也迈不过去。可她像有什么急事，铁了心地要出去，居然弯下小腰，抱住门槛，右腿努力往上扒拉，脚背一勾，屁股再一撅，整个人就那么晃悠悠趴在了上头。

　　这姿势，重心一个不稳就会滚下来。

　　郑飞鸾怕她出事，匆忙扔下手头的东西冲出去救她。没想到小丫头英勇无惧，说翻就翻，一秒钟也不耽搁。郑飞鸾刚踏上石桥，她就在对面“啪叽”摔了个满分的屁股蹲儿，还笨拙地滚了一圈。

　　“铃兰！”

　　郑飞鸾心都抽紧了，三步并作两步奔过去，伸手扶她起来。

　　她却跟没事似的，拍了拍弄脏的小裙摆，还没站稳就想迈步子往外走。然而雨帘如瀑，屋檐底下只有巴掌大的一块干地，郑飞鸾知道她先天不足，跟何岸一样是常规病号，哪儿敢放她出去淋雨，立刻给抱了起来，问她：“你要去哪儿？”

　　“找……爸爸……”

　　铃兰努力比划。

　　郑飞鸾便抱她进去找何岸。然而庭院空凉，卧室也锁了门，只有程修一个人在客厅值班，抱着一台笔记本，正焦头烂额地给客栈写宣传稿。

　　郑飞鸾就问：“何岸呢？铃兰找他。”

　　程修从键盘上抬起头来，一脸的晕乎：“应该……在午睡吧？”

　　“房门锁着。”

　　“锁着？”程修一呆，挠着头发迷迷糊糊想了一会儿，突然张大了嘴巴，“啊！我想起来了，他去香袖街买花了！”

　　话音刚落，他又一拍脑袋跳起来，脸上写满了卧槽：“完了完了，下雨前去的，没带伞！”

　　没带伞？

　　郑飞鸾凝眉算了算，这场雨少说也下了半小时了，那就是说，何岸被困住了？

　　窗外雨声渐密，程修匆忙扔掉笔记本，从客厅进门处的伞架上抓了一把伞就要去接人。冲进雨里还没跑多远，他猛地来了个急刹，又是一拍脑袋：“戴逍去买灯泡和油漆了，也没带伞！”

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　程修紧急掉头，奔将回来抓了第二把伞，然后就盯着双伞双待的僵局，陷入了“应该先去接谁”的愁苦思考中。

　　“分工合作。”

　　郑飞鸾从他手里抽走一把，在头顶“砰”地撑开，抱着铃兰大步踏进了雨中。

　　“等、等等！”程修在后面作尔康伸手状，“谁接谁？”

　　郑飞鸾头也不回地跨出了大门。

　　程修维持了那个滑稽的姿势三秒钟，脑海中闪过一幅郑飞鸾雨中接戴逍的画面，立刻一阵恶寒，触电般把手缩了回来，觉得自己问了一个智商突破天际的问题。

　　-

　　香袖街有一家小啾花圃，是何岸常去买花的地方。

　　郑飞鸾知道那儿。

　　他的Omega生性浪漫，还有些挑剔，不喜欢那种固定搭配、商业感浓郁的花束，只喜欢去镇边的花圃里亲自剪一束最好看的。果然，郑飞鸾刚转过街角，就见何岸抱着一束黄白相间的雏菊站在花圃门口，一边等雨停，一边逗弄笼子里的大绯胸鹦鹉。

　　“何岸！”

　　郑飞鸾远远叫了一声。

　　何岸扭头看来，见到伞下的铃兰，立刻踮起脚尖，笑着朝他们招了招手。相距五六步的时候，他不顾落雨，抱着花一溜儿小跑过去，低头钻进了伞下。

　　铃兰眉飞色舞，张开双臂扑向何岸，芬芳的雏菊顺势入了郑飞鸾的怀。

　　郑飞鸾接稳那束花，笑道：“她等不到你回来，差点自己出门找你，还好给我逮住了。”

　　“真的吗？”何岸惊喜地问铃兰，“这么想爸爸呀？”

　　铃兰咯咯笑起来，露出几粒莹白的乳牙，在何岸脸上“吧唧”亲了一口。

　　-

　　云雨埋山，空巷水急，伞下自成一方天地。

　　三人沿着湿滑的石板路并肩缓行，偶尔一阵风起，卷了雨水迎面袭来，郑飞鸾便压低伞沿，把伞往何岸那侧倾一倾。回客栈的道路长且曲折，也格外宁静，只有铃兰咿咿呀呀，搂着何岸的脖子零星说几个词。

　　何岸本以为靠郑飞鸾近了身体会不舒服，好在空气被雨洗得清透，身边又有花香，性腺悄悄沉睡着，没让主人太难受。

　　郑飞鸾道：“我们第一次见面，也是在这样的雨天，连雨都下得差不多大。我也像这样打着伞，陪你走了一段路。”

　　何岸有些吃惊：“你记起来了？”

　　郑飞鸾笑笑：“我说过，之前发生的每一件事，只要是和你有关的，我都记起来了。那天是三年前的五月九号，在锦源双子塔，对吗？”

　　“……对。”何岸轻轻点头。

　　所以……

　　郑飞鸾欣慰地想，所以你也同样没有忘。

　　那年五月九日，渊江还瑟缩在春末的寒冷中，早晨落了一场风里飘摇的雨，又把气温拉低了不少。郑飞鸾临时要去一趟市北经济开发区，走出锦源大门的时候车还没来，他就支着长柄伞站在那儿，等待司机将车开到门廊。

　　然后，他看见一个青年抱着花奔上台阶，从他身旁跑了过去。擦肩而过一刹那，清甜的Omega气息笼罩了他的世界。

　　难以形容的香。

　　不，“香”这个字太庸俗了，远远不足以描述郑飞鸾那一秒的愉悦。Omega的信息素是有温度的，湛凉，冰爽，像在暑热肆虐的三伏天躲进一家冰淇淋店，迎面吹来了冷飕飕的空调风，驱散了汗流浃背的不适，还带着丝缕甜香。

　　郑飞鸾第一次闻到这么美妙的味道。

　　衣襟上落了一瓣花，水露晶亮。他用手指捉起来，在那上头嗅到了一缕羞怯的爱意。回首看去，Omega却早已不见了。

　　很快，司机匆匆赶到，拉开车门请他上车，但内心的某种力量将他钉在了原地，寸步难移。他不耐烦地举了举伞，指向旁边，示意司机将车挪走。

　　雨势渐渐大了，陆续有湿泞的脚步经过身旁。不知等了多久，郑飞鸾终于再度闻到了那股香气。

　　Omega送完花出来，被大雨困在了酒店门口。

　　郑飞鸾用余光悄然打量他，隔着那么两三步距离，青年踟蹰不前，频频探头朝他这儿张望，想靠近又不敢的样子。

　　是想借伞吗？

　　他笑了笑，主动上前搭话：“要去哪儿？我送你。”

　　“公……公交车站。”

　　青年仿佛受到了巨大的惊吓，肩膀都耸了起来，说话磕磕巴巴的。

　　郑飞鸾这才看清他的脸，眉清目秀，比想象中的漂亮。

　　他向来不怎么喜欢白兔子似的Omega，偏偏这一个，他没来由地就喜欢进了骨子里，乃至不愿掩饰自己的眼神，任由赤裸、强横的占有欲释放出来，哪怕会让对方感到紧张。

　　有什么关系呢？

　　一见钟情从来都是粗暴的，谁也挡不住。何况，他在Omega眼中读到了更浓烈的爱恋。

　　他们会在一起的，也许快的话，就在今晚。

　　郑飞鸾被喷发的爱情之火吞没了，他想亲吻这个陌生的Omega，就在这里，当着众多酒店员工的面，当着来往客人的面，想众目睽睽之下抱他上楼，锦源有数不清的客房，随手推开一间就可以不眠不休地折腾一夜。他愿意倾尽所有，给予Omega最独特的宠爱，如果对方要求，他甚至甘愿戴上婚姻的枷锁。

　　Omega的脾性、好恶和灵魂，郑飞鸾还一无所知，但他并不担忧。因为这是信息素为他选定的人，只要相处下去，他相信，一切都会恰好是他喜欢的样子。

　　信息素从不说谎。

　　然而，这团焚烧理智的炽火只持续了短短一念，就被一盆冷水浇灭在了潜意识之中。

　　不可以。

　　上一次相似的冲动给了你多么惨痛的下场，你忘了吗？那个叫谢砚的Omega，你也忘了吗？信息素挖下的陷阱太危险，栽一次就够了。

　　绝不允许有第二次。

　　绝不。

　　于是，所有悸动都在那一瞬间被贴上了封条，连同已经为何岸动了心的郑飞鸾一起锁进意识的黑箱，只留下一点微末的、不知来由的“善意”。

　　郑飞鸾的眼神冷了下去。

　　他将自己的“喜欢”理解成了“礼貌”，便继续扮演一个礼貌又客套的绅士，依照何岸的请求，撑伞将他送到了广场尽头的公交车站。那么漫长的一段路，他们并肩走过，却没有一句交谈。

　　公交车载走了何岸，郑飞鸾也坐进了车里。

　　雨水流淌过车窗，冲淡了何岸的面容，也一点点抹去了郑飞鸾脑海深处关于这十分钟的记忆。他按着扶手，忽然被空前的不安包围了。

　　他好像……走错了生命里某个无比重要的岔口。

　　日复一日，不安渐积。

　　这一簇幽微的小火苗越烧越旺，终于在四十多天后窜成滔天烈火，烧断了郑飞鸾的理智。

　　六月，电闪雷鸣的夏夜，锁死的黑箱第一次打开了。

　　他命人调出五月九日的酒店监控，找到何岸送花的房间，联系那位客人，问出了她的伴侣是在哪家花店订的花，然后亲自赶赴那里，威胁加利诱，在支付了一笔不菲的“咨询费”以后，得到了何岸的姓名与住址。

　　这一长串逻辑链，耗尽了郑飞鸾所剩无几的思考能力。

　　他累极了，茫然又仓皇地在雨夜长街奔走，淋得上下湿透。最后，他循着问来的地址，敲开了何岸的房门。

　　那是他第一次寻偶，也是何岸一切苦难的开端。

　　后来郑飞鸾一直在想，如果初见那天，他能再多爱何岸一些，哪怕只多一点点，冲破那层诡谲的阻力，后来的一切痛苦，是不是就都不会发生了？


	55. Chapter 55

 

　　回到客栈的时候，程修和戴逍还没回来。

　　中庭雨声潺潺，湿红厉乱。六百六从河里叼来了一尾小锦鲤，养在廊沿水洼中，正聚精会神地探着小爪子拨弄它。

　　见到铃兰，它兴奋地喵了一声，屁颠颠跟随三人进了客厅，尾巴竖得笔直。

　　郑飞鸾收起雨伞摆在墙边，地上须臾便积了一摊水。那伞其实不大，他一路逆风替何岸挡雨，自己的肩膀、胳膊与后背淋湿了大半，衬衣近乎透明地贴在身上，肌肉坚实，形状清晰可见，连腕上的缎带也在湿漉漉往下滴水。

　　何岸怕他着凉，跑去储物间拿了条刚烘干的热浴巾来，不由分说就往他怀里塞：“快擦一擦。”

　　“好。”

　　郑飞鸾抖开浴巾，往肩上一裹，浑身都暖烘烘的。

　　可惜浴巾的热度顶不了太久，没几分钟就变得又凉又潮。何岸帮铃兰脱了鞋袜，放她在地毯上四处乱爬，回头一瞧郑飞鸾狼狈的模样，忙道：“你还是换身衣服吧，头发最好也吹一吹，现在这样很容易感冒的。”

　　“小雨而已，没事。”

　　郑飞鸾自恃体格硬朗，想给Omega留下一个健壮的好印象，没想到何岸的下一句话是：“那……没事的话，我就不给你煮姜茶了？”

　　“我去去就来。”

　　郑飞鸾一秒改口，不等何岸反应，火速回房换衣服去了。

　　-

　　何岸笑了笑，撑着沙发站起身，过去推开了紧闭的窗户。新鲜空气吹进来，他深吸一口，体内的不适感才被压了下去。

　　性腺变得越发敏感了。

　　之前还能与郑飞鸾共处半个下午相安无事，自从那次剧烈吐过，原生性腺仿佛苏醒了过来，知道契合度极高的Alpha就在附近，每天都异常活跃。哪怕与郑飞鸾相隔甚远，也会时不时分泌一些信息素，想告诉那个曾经标记过它的Alpha：

　　我在这儿，来爱我。

　　何岸忍受着两种信息素的交锋，简直回到了刚怀上铃兰的那会儿，一天晕三回，饭都吃不下。

　　在他身后，铃兰吭哧吭哧爬了一圈，见六百六跳进猫床，也跟着爬了进去。一妞一猫拱成团，小辫子抵着尖耳朵。铃兰还挺乖，知道睡觉要盖被子，扯下沙发上一床小毛毯，把自己和六百六一块儿盖住了。

　　何岸回过头，看到毛毯底下此起彼伏，一会儿凸起一座小山丘，嘻嘻哈哈闹得正欢腾。

　　他把孩子留在客厅，自己走进小厨房，拿出红糖、生姜和龙眼肉，洗净茶壶，开始烧水煮姜茶。这倒不完全是为了郑飞鸾，待会儿程修和戴逍冒雨回来，也要喝一杯的。

　　切姜片的时候，从敞开的窗户望出去，对面二楼正是郑飞鸾的房间。

　　他刀尖一停，出了神。

　　三个多月……不，四个月了，若非颈后的性腺作祟，他几乎快要觉得郑飞鸾在青果客栈的日子是安宁恬淡的：少了酒吧这个痼疾，多了西点屋这场及时雨，小差错被逐一修正，入住率节节攀高，就连他一直以来最担心的事也没发生。

　　他怕郑飞鸾寻偶症发作，于是每晚睡前都会反锁房门，还在床头装了报警铃——毕竟只要寻偶症未愈，郑飞鸾再是严以律己，也只能做一个白昼绅士。

　　意外的是，在那些漫长的时日里，他的房门一次也没被砸响过。

　　这本该是一个好征兆，预示着郑飞鸾的寻偶症多少出现了一些转机，何岸却不敢这么乐观，因为每天为郑飞鸾收拾房间的时候，他都在床单和被褥上闻到了残留的性信息素。

　　郑飞鸾在夜晚动过情欲。

　　而且，是每一晚。

　　起初气味还不浓烈，开窗通风再打扫，勉强是能撑住的。约莫两个月以后，性信息素的浓度越来越可怕，何岸一碰到被子，胃液就争抢着往上冲，仅仅是闻着，他就从那狂热的气味中感受到了郑飞鸾焚身的欲火。

　　郑飞鸾想要他。

　　想抱他、吻他、狠狠进入他体内，目露狼光，做尽肮脏事。

　　可白天见了面，郑飞鸾又完全是另一种形象了：衣冠齐楚，气息干净，性信息素收敛得一滴不剩，逢人便友善微笑，与夜晚判然不同，仿佛遗留在深夜的一切痕迹都是错觉。

　　何岸茫然了。

　　他不知道该相信白天还是夜晚。他只知道，那个天一亮就判若两人的Alpha并没有消失，还和从前一样，虎视眈眈地盘踞在侧，让他的生活充满了不安全感。

　　为了远离郑飞鸾，他把打扫房间的工作交给了程修。

　　三月的某一天，他旁敲侧击，问程修有没有在郑飞鸾房里闻到什么气味。程修一头雾水，困惑地摇头说没有。他觉得错愕，怀疑是自己过度紧张，误会了郑飞鸾。

　　于是那天午夜，他去郑飞鸾门前探了探情况。

　　客栈的每一间房都刷过信息素屏蔽漆，以防前来旅游的Omega突然发情，打扰到隔壁休息。可就算隔着一扇窗、一堵墙，何岸还是闻到了浓烈的Alpha信息素。

　　比起从前有过之而无不及。

　　他手脚发软，冷汗漫湿了后背，整个人靠着墙壁滑坐在了走廊上，只觉脖颈刺痛，虚弱的原生性腺拼命挣扎着。他甚至觉得再多停留几秒，那扇门就会打开，郑飞鸾会怒张着一双熬红的眼把他拖进去，不顾一切地强暴他。

　　那天回去以后，何岸吞了七八粒药，紊乱的信息素才勉强平静下来，镜中的面容却依旧冰凉惨白。

　　所以……

　　郑飞鸾，哪一个才是真正的你呢？

　　如果两个都是，那么哪一个占据了更多的理智？你真的能恪守诺言，不再伤害我吗？

　　-

　　一壶新沸的姜茶，红枣甜糯，生姜辛辣，光闻热气就能祛几分寒。

　　何岸端着茶盘回到客厅，把杯子一只只排在茶几上，准备坐下分茶，郑飞鸾正巧换完衣服回来。他穿了一件灰毛衣，正是何岸前些天送的那件，头发吹干了，神采奕奕地往沙发上一坐，就要主动帮何岸倒茶。

　　“你……连缎带也换了？”

　　何岸盯着他的手腕，不解地蹙起了眉头。

　　刚才明明还是洇湿的灰缎子，现在已经换成了一条崭新的海军蓝。

　　郑飞鸾手臂一顿，神色不太自然：“……那条湿了。”

　　“湿了就摘掉啊，又不是什么不能离身的东西，你还换一条。”何岸忍不住笑起来，忽然眼波一转，敏锐地捕捉到了那一丝不自然，“还是说，真的不能离身？”

　　“没有。”郑飞鸾把手往回收了收，“喜欢而已。”

　　他不怎么想聊缎带的话题，何岸看出来了，便及时终止，不再打破砂锅问到底，捧着热茶挪到了靠窗的沙发角落，曲起双腿，铺了条毯子在膝上，低下头，舒坦地呷了一口茶。

　　郑飞鸾见他躲开，也不宜继续纠缠，只得留在了沙发另一端。

　　窗外雨声沙沙，吵闹又安静，潮湿的空气中弥漫开了夏日的青草香。猫窝里，铃兰咕哝一声，脑袋一歪，枕在了六百六的肚皮上。

　　何岸慢吞吞喝了半盏茶，指尖轻而乱地敲打着杯壁，心里琢磨了半天，开口问道：“你最近……那个，有没有发作过啊？”

　　郑飞鸾：“什么？”

　　何岸：“寻……寻偶症。”

　　空气一下子陷入了沉默，郑飞鸾僵停了足足五秒钟，才回答：“没有。”

　　“那……是已经痊愈了吗？”何岸问。

　　“大概吧。”郑飞鸾含糊其辞，“怎么了，害怕？”

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸诚实地点了点头。

　　他当然怕。

　　郑飞鸾知道自己寻偶时曾怎样虐待过何岸，自然理解他的心有余悸，就安慰道：“别怕，我都在这儿住了四个月了，要是病还没好，早该来找你了不是？而且……”

　　他望着何岸，微笑道：“就算真的还没好，我也能控制住自己。”

　　“相信我。”

　　可是，失去意识的时候，你要怎么才能……

　　何岸仍有疑问，然而望着郑飞鸾那双深沉的眼眸，他一个字也问不出来了，只好点点头，把脸埋进了氤氲的热气中。

　　又一个短暂的话题结束了，寥寥数句，很快止于沉默，如同无缘的陌生人，总谈不到一块儿去。

　　两人相顾无言，饮完一杯，再添一杯。

　　何岸独自抱膝而坐，无聊地左右摇晃茶杯，望着表面一条条漾开的水纹发呆，忽然听郑飞鸾问：“你当初，为什么没在渊大读下去？”

　　“……”

　　何岸一愣，神情有点懵怔：你是怎么知道的？

　　但他没有多问。

　　依郑飞鸾的人脉，调查他的背景只怕易如反掌，说不定，连他内心那些小小的仰慕都查得一清二楚了呢。

　　他咬着杯沿，嗓音浸在热气中，听起来闷闷的：“家里当时欠了很多债，要我帮忙还。”

　　“现在呢？还完了吗，还要不要帮忙？”郑飞鸾关切地问。

　　何岸苦笑了一下：“其实也没欠多少。哥哥跟当地一个富商结了婚，攀上姻亲，替我爸把债还了。”

　　“那你呢？债还清了，也没回去上学？”

　　何岸的脸色发了白，许久，他艰难地摇了摇头：“没有。家里本来就不支持我念书，出过事以后，更不让念了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“我家里是做外贸生意的，在内陆，一个不大的城市，排不上什么名号，算是温饱不愁吧。我上头有个Alpha姐姐，爸妈一直希望我和哥哥能早点找个商人嫁了，给姐姐铺人脉。我不愿意，一点也不愿意。我从小念书就不比姐姐差，为什么就不能自己去读商科呢？”

　　何岸咬了咬牙：“家业没我的份，我认，但要我拿一辈子去给姐姐铺人脉，我不认。”

　　郑飞鸾第一次知道何岸晦暗的家庭关系，感到意外又痛心。他走过去，半跪在何岸身旁，安慰地抚摸着他的手背：“然后呢？”

　　“……然后，我考进了渊大，家里想让我知难而退，只给了学费，没给生活费，我就自己打工赚钱，一路念到了大三。大三那年家里出了事，要债的跑到学校来闹，我没办法，只能办了休学，把打工赚来的钱都寄回去还债，结果弄到最后，还是靠哥哥嫁人才解决的。爸妈觉得Omega念书根本没用，连学费也不肯给了。”

　　说到这儿，何岸停顿了很久，眼底泛起了潮湿的水汽。

　　“其实学校对我挺好的，看我成绩不错，说学籍可以先保留，等以后攒够了钱再回去念。我就打了好几份工，想快点把钱攒够，但是攒到一半的时候，我……我就有了铃兰。”

　　何岸慢慢低下头，把脑袋埋进了交叠的胳膊里。

　　“那点钱，拿来念了书，就不够养她的了。我舍不得她，只好不念了。”

　　他的尾音断在哽咽里，过了很久很久，郑飞鸾才再一次听到了他微弱而颤抖的嗓音：“郑飞鸾，我把她养大了，我把她养大了……就算自己这么没用，也还是很努力地把她养大了……我说过我可以的，你看，我没有食言……”

　　“是，你没有食言。”

　　郑飞鸾握住他的手，疼惜地吻了上去：“何岸，铃兰也许会不愿意做我的女儿，但一定不会后悔做你的女儿。有这么疼她的爸爸，她会很骄傲的。”

　　他的Omega，一直以来活得比谁都辛苦，守着一个怎么努力都依旧遥远的梦，从来没有人心疼他。

　　郑飞鸾想抱一抱何岸，告诉他，总有一天，你会回到大学校园里，有一个爱你的Alpha会每天送你上课、接你下课，牵着你的手走在林荫道上。学费和房租不会再成为你的负担，你唯一要做的，就是当一个普通学生，心无旁骛地追逐梦想。


	56. Chapter 56

 

　　何岸不愿暴露突如其来的脆弱，忍住泪水，用衣袖反复擦了擦眼睛，擦干了才抬起头来，冲郑飞鸾勉力一笑，可眼底还是布满了潮红的血丝。

　　他生得显嫩，头发又蓬松卷着，像十七八岁未谙世事的少年。

　　偏偏就是这样的少年，生命中已经遭受了诸多不公与磨难。郑飞鸾心似刀割，想再多安慰几句，没等开口，两个聒噪的声音突然从大门传来，打破了雨中的宁静。

　　“你就不能拿把大点儿的伞吗，我都湿成抹布了！你看看我胳膊，再看看我裤腿！”

　　火力十足，一听就是戴逍。

　　“这还不够大？你想要多大，啊？”

　　嗓门清亮，同时伴随着一阵稀里哗啦的抖伞声，是程修。

　　戴逍：“你就说我浑身上下还有哪块布是干的吧！”

　　程修：“内裤！内裤总没湿吧？”

　　理直气壮。

　　客厅里的两人对视了一眼，何岸破涕为笑，又听戴逍压着怒火说：“程修，我有个问题特别想请教你。”

　　“什么问题？”

　　“你怎么不拔朵蘑菇给恐龙当伞呢？”

　　“去你丫的，蹬鼻子上脸了还！”程修当即炸成一朵烟花，高声道，“你以为我乐意撑小伞啊？还不是你抠，那么大的客栈统共就买两把伞。郑飞鸾二话不说把大的撑走了，我能怎么办？跟他抢？我不要命了？”

　　戴逍嗤笑：“扯，继续扯。”

　　两个人边拌嘴边走路，前后脚迈进了客厅。

　　程修没想到郑飞鸾与何岸已经回来了，乍见到沙发上干干净净的两个人，先是一愣，然后就春风得意地咧开了嘴，扭头对戴逍说：“你自己看，他们也是两个人，还带了铃兰，一点儿都没湿，难道不是因为伞够大？”

　　证据齐全，事实确凿。

　　戴逍拎着两桶油漆杵在门边，袖管和裤管一齐往下滴水。

　　程修说话时嗓门不小，角落的猫窝应声动了动。何岸急忙伸出一根手指，朝他比了个噤声的手势，然后指指猫窝，双手合掌摆在颊边，歪了歪脑袋，示意他孩子正在睡觉。

　　郑飞鸾眉峰下压，也给了一个告诫的眼神。

　　程修立马消音了。

　　戴逍见状，抓住机会嘲讽了一句：“伞不大，嗓门倒是够大……哎哟。”

　　腰侧的痒痒肉被伞尖戳了一下。

　　程修收回雨伞，往伞架上随手一挂，小声嘟囔：“就知道叨逼叨，也不看看人家什么情分，我们什么情分？能来接你已经很给面子了，少在那里给脸不要脸。”

　　“行，谢了您了。”

　　戴逍耸耸肩，弯腰把油漆筒靠墙摆好，朝何岸打个招呼，回房间换衣服去了。

　　经过这么一番闹腾，亲密的氛围被打破，独处的时光彻底画上了句点，郑飞鸾只能告辞离开。他前脚刚出客厅，程修一个滑步挤到何岸身边：“怎么回事，眼睛都哭红了？他欺负你？”

　　“没有。”何岸一抹眼角，“是我自己想太多了。”

　　程修还不放心：“真的没事？”

　　“嗯。”

　　程修仔细打量了一圈茶几，留意到那壶半满的姜茶，还有旁边明显被人喝过的杯子，拿起来掂了掂：“茶都给他泡了……心软了？”

　　他以为何岸会直接否认，然而何岸抱着膝，很是认真地问他：“程修，怎么才算心软了？”

　　“呃，比方说……”程修琢磨了一会儿，举了一个挺实际的例子，“他现在要带你回渊江，你肯吗？”

　　何岸摇头：“他在我身边，我不觉得讨厌。但是，我从没想过要跟他回去。”

　　那还行，不算太软。

　　程修松了一口气，又问：“我们再退一步假设，如果他一直留在落昙镇，说要和你过一辈子，你肯吗？”

　　“一辈子啊……”

　　何岸低下头，盯着自己露出毛线毯的脚趾头，轻声道：“他是Alpha，见识广，野心又大，在高处站了那么多年，一直呼风唤雨的，早就习惯那种感觉了，不会甘心一辈子在小镇开西点屋的。等新鲜劲消了，也就回去过自己的人生了。”

　　程修：“假设嘛……”

　　何岸：“没有这种假设。”

　　程修有点发懵：“你都不抱希望了，那这几个月……难不成，你在等他厌倦你啊？”

　　何岸没点头，也没摇头，只是朝程修温软地笑了一下：“我跟他的契合度已经低得不能再低了，厌倦是迟早的事。我想过了，要是一开始就撵他回去，他心里放不下，还惦记着我，过不了多久又会来纠缠。可要是让他留下来，时间长了，他会腻，会烦，会想念外面那个花花世界，自己离开……自己离开的人，应该就不会再回头了吧？”

　　程修越听，嘴张得越大：“你……你真是这么希望的？”

　　“嗯，真的。”

　　“但我怎么觉得，你好像……好像有点言不由衷？”程修凑近了端详何岸，总感觉他的笑容里透着不易察觉的怅惘。

　　何岸扑哧笑出了声：“你知不知道你每次怼戴逍的时候，也挺言不由衷的。”

　　这都能躺枪？！

　　程修内心大呼“关我鸟事”，正欲慷慨激昂地为自己辩护几句，突然发觉何岸那句话里有个字不对劲：“等等——也？”

　　何岸：“嗯？”

　　程修替他重复了一遍：“你刚才说，‘也挺言不由衷的’，也。”

　　何岸一怔，神情有些僵硬。

　　不过他很快恢复过来，伸手在程修肩上推了一把，故作生气地说：“就你心眼多，还不许人说错话啊？”

　　客厅外的走廊上，郑飞鸾背靠着墙壁，无声地笑了。

　　他不是故意要偷听的，实在是程修性子太急，没等他走远就缠着何岸问东问西，硬生生勾回了他的脚步。而隔墙听到的这些，确实给了他不小的打击：他以为自己正在慢慢贴近何岸的心，假以时日，总有被接纳的一天，却不想何岸只是在等他热情耗尽。

　　但是……但是何岸，你低估了我追回你的决心。

　　我怎么会腻呢？

　　即使信息素完全不契合，我想要的Omega也只有你啊。

　　-

　　雨停了，短暂的凉意随雨而去，湿气久积不散，落昙镇的夏日又闷热起来。

　　一眨眼到了六月，暑热凶猛如虎，红莓西点屋挂出了“冰爽新饮”的大幅广告，有蓝莓、抹茶与覆盆子三种口味，还有鲜榨果汁、杏仁碎冰激凌与乌龙茶蛋糕。青果客栈的三位老板享受VIP待遇，何岸每天午睡起来，打开客厅冰箱，总能看到里头整整齐齐摆着三杯印有红莓logo的饮品。

　　他选了一杯，插好吸管，一口下去甜津津的，解渴又消暑。

　　心里却越发不解了。

　　都半年了，郑飞鸾非但一点想走的迹象也没有，还往这小打小闹的西点屋里投入了十二分心思，像是当真要长久经营下去。前些天闲聊时，郑飞鸾谈起了下半年的秋冬计划，说打算把中式桂花糕和红豆糯米糕加进菜单，再添几款热饮，甚至还研究起了明年夏天的安排，说要推陈出新，不能和今年的重复了。

　　明年……

　　他难道真想在落昙镇定居吗？

　　何岸趴在凉席上，托着腮帮子，面露忧愁。铃兰抱着小鸡崽坐在对面，跟个不倒翁似的摇来晃去，何岸戳了戳她的脚心，问道：“铃兰，他不走了，我们该怎么办啊？”

　　“呀。”

　　铃兰怕痒，一下子把脚缩了回去，身体失去平衡，往后仰倒，骨碌打了个滚。

　　-

　　夏季虫豸滋生，客栈临河，不堪其扰。

　　这天清早，郑飞鸾洗漱完更衣出门，刚下了几阶楼梯，对面一扇门突然开了。何岸惨白着面孔冲出来，见到他，活像抓住救命稻草似的，凄声喊道：“飞……飞鸾！”

　　“怎么了？！”

　　他以为出了什么要命的大事，单手撑住栏杆，飞身往楼梯下一跃，稳稳落到了地上。等冲进屋内，顺着何岸所指的方向一瞧，他几乎要被自己看到的东西逗笑了——床头灯灯罩上落了一只圆甲虫，约莫栗子大小，油黑发亮，正侧着身子慢慢往旁边爬。

　　郑飞鸾回头问：“你怕这个？”

　　何岸连看都不敢看，捂着眼睛缩在门边，结巴道：“抓、抓、抓走啊！”

　　郑飞鸾哑然一笑，从纸巾盒里抽了两张纸巾叠在掌心，徒手罩住那甲虫，包裹起来，拿去客栈外放生。经过何岸身边时，何岸一记哆嗦，盯着郑飞鸾那只手连退五步，生怕那甲虫突破重围飞出来似的。

　　郑飞鸾见状，起了逗一逗何岸的坏心思。

　　他放生完虫子回来，故意左手虚握成拳，掩在身后，假装掌心藏了什么的样子。走到何岸跟前时，趁他放松警惕的功夫，突然将手伸到他眼皮底下，作势就要打开。

　　“啊啊啊！”

　　啪！

　　Omega惊恐至极，大声尖叫，抬手就扇了他一巴掌。

　　郑飞鸾捂住脸，有点犯蒙：“我……我开玩笑的。”

　　说着慢慢松开了手掌，里头果真空无一物。何岸惊魂未定，呼吸急促地瞪了他一会儿，脸上乍红乍白，冷不丁反手又给了一巴掌，打得尤为清脆。

　　郑飞鸾的脸肿了一上午。

　　那天直到夜里，何岸看他的眼神都是带着恨的。

　　第二天中午去办续住的时候，郑飞鸾已经做好了下跪的准备——他死活都没想明白自己昨天吃了什么熊心豹子胆，居然敢逗何岸玩。要是何岸余怨未消，不准他再住下去，那他长达半年的努力就要葬送在这不知轻重的玩笑上了。

　　好在何岸不计前嫌，咬着唇，寒着脸，仍是给了他一天。

　　郑飞鸾由此产生了强烈的危机意识，唯恐何岸哪天心情不好，搬出旧账来翻一翻，以致安稳日子不能长远，便破天荒地提出想把下半年的入住手续一次性办了。

　　何岸一眼看穿了他的想法：“你自己说的，每次只要一天就够了，怕给多了会影响你自律。”

　　郑飞鸾一头栽进了自己挖的坑里，简直痛苦万分：“我觉得，我……已经很自律了。”

　　“是么？”何岸嗓音冷冷的，“包括拿虫子吓我？”

　　郑飞鸾立刻低头：“我错了。”

　　“喏。”

　　何岸伸出手，交还了郑飞鸾的证件，下巴微微昂扬，不容商榷的样子。

　　程修作为旁观者，在客厅沙发上笑得前仰后合，坐他腿上专心舔毛的六百六受到波及，连肚皮脂肪都在一层层抖动。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾无功而返，颇为怅然地回到了红莓西点屋。

　　客人点了单，他手上做着咖啡，却心不在焉，一会儿想念着何岸俊俏的面容，觉得那气恼记仇的模样特别可爱，一会儿又回忆着昨天有幸踏入的那间卧室，觉得父女俩住的地方很是温馨，令人心神向往。

　　他记得……

　　床铺是米白色的，上面堆满了五彩斑斓的玩偶，有布老虎、胖鸡崽、大头河马、犄角梅花鹿……除了玩具，还整整齐齐摆着一床羊毛毯子和一叠孩童衣物，都是色彩淡雅的棉布，稚嫩，但漂亮。

　　空气中融入了浅浅的Omega信息素，不是他最喜欢的那一种，是随处可闻的3型。

　　何岸如今的味道。

　　与Omega信息素交融在一块儿的还有铃兰的奶香味，沁人心脾，只要一闻，仿佛就感受到孩子柔嫩的小手抚过了自己的脸庞。

　　等等。

　　郑飞鸾手一颤，滚烫的开水洒出了滤壶。

　　他察觉到了一个重要的细节：没有Alpha的味道。整间卧室里，无论日用品、家具摆设还是气味，哪儿都没有Alpha居住的迹象——何岸根本就不像之前说的那样，已经和戴逍同居了。

　　他是独自生活的。

　　他们之间，自始至终都不存在所谓的第三人。

　　郑飞鸾大喜过望，浑身血液都沸腾了起来，堵着胸口的那块巨石被一锤子砸得粉碎，头顶的阴霾也被风吹散，从此拨云见日，神清气爽。

　　许多他以前不愿直面的东西，现在铺开来仔细一想，忽然就变得无比明朗了。

　　戴逍与何岸之间，其实从来就没有暧昧，不是吗？

　　这半年多，他确实看到了戴逍对何岸体贴入微，但那种体贴，与其说是Alpha向Omega示好献殷勤，倒不如说是给予朋友的关怀，何况还有一半是给铃兰的。两个人日常相处的小动作，剥除了妒心去看，真的一点也谈不上逾距。

　　要论关系疏近，可能还是整天嘴炮互轰的程修与戴逍更亲密些。

　　再简单点，如果戴逍与何岸在一起了，就凭Alpha的占有欲，早该把他撵到十万八千里外凉快去，怎么会坐视不管，任由他追求了何岸半年多？

　　旁观者清，当局者迷。

　　他真是糊涂透了，连这么直白的局面都没看明白。

　　-

　　何岸长期单身的事实让郑飞鸾愉悦了一下午，但他没想到的是，这个意料之外的好消息，同样也唤醒了他潜意识中沉睡的心魔。独居的Omega诱人而柔弱，像一头肥美多汁却毫无防备的羔羊，引得饿狼牙根发痒。

　　当天半夜，客栈就出了事。


	57. Chapter 57

 

　　郑飞鸾做了一场梦。

　　燥热，混乱，肮脏得难以启齿。

　　-

　　来到落昙镇以后，几乎每一晚他都会做梦。最初那十几天，或许是内心还报有希望的缘故，梦境大多是美好的。

　　梦里何岸跟他回了家，他们住在一栋阳光清透的房子里，那儿墙壁雪白，庭院翠绿，抬头就是绵延的花荫，花荫尽头转角处有一间玻璃温室。

　　何岸会枕在他腿上午睡，睡醒了，就慵懒地打个呵欠，从松松的睡衣袖口里伸出一截小臂，攀住他的脖子。发梢拂过面颊，轻柔得像一根没有分量的羽毛。

　　Omega在他耳边撒娇低语，弄得颈子痒热，接着，薄薄的皮肤被两颗虎牙给叼住了。

　　“咬到你了。”何岸笑起来。

　　他们的铃兰也长大了，四五岁的俏娃娃，可爱得好比一朵向阳花。又天生胆肥，在幼儿园逮着了不讲理的Alpha宝宝就打，天不怕地不怕，只有坐在爸爸臂弯上，才扮出羞答答的模样。

　　郑飞鸾把最好的爱都给了他们，也得到了最好的回馈。

　　梦里的厨房有米饭香，客厅有孩子的笑闹声，到了深夜，卧室墙壁上还有床头灯照出的两道影子。

　　那段时日，郑飞鸾每天早晨醒转，踏出二楼房间，看着客栈庭院里低头洒扫的何岸、蹒跚学步的铃兰，都觉得幸福近在咫尺。

　　美梦即使尚未成真，也在未来等待。

　　可是慢慢的，梦变了味。

　　他渴了。

　　现实是令人失望的，何岸分明那么温柔，却似一粒蒸不烂、煮不熟的铜豌豆，怎么都不肯宽恕他，摆在面前的路比想象的曲折了千百倍。

　　怎么办呢？

　　身体寂寞了太久，信息素躁动难安，梦里蜻蜓点水的浅吻循环往复，渐渐也索然无味。

　　他像一个遗失了行囊的旅人，最初还能看进沿途风光，后来严重缺水，通体便只剩一种愈演愈烈的痛苦：渴。无时无刻都渴，渴得丧失尊严，想要水泽，想要湖泊，想要哪怕饭粒大的一滴雨。在欲求面前，再美的风光也不过是一幕潦草的布景。

　　喉咙起了火，烧得他辗转难眠。

　　我们已经那么亲密了，可以再进一步的，对不对？

　　你也想要的，宝贝，我知道，你也想要的。

　　于是，当何岸在厨房和面调馅、准备包一盘饺子做晚餐的时候，郑飞鸾从背后拥住了他，手指钻进衣摆，带着一点难耐的色欲，抚摸起了那片温热细腻的皮肤。

　　然而……

　　何岸不着痕迹地躲开了。

　　他把自己藏了起来，如同烈日下的影子，消失得彻彻底底，任郑飞鸾怎么呼唤都不现身。

　　郑飞鸾以为是自己举止太轻浮了，惹得何岸生厌，便试着改在床上求欢，但无论他把氛围营造得多么浪漫，烛光、熏香、玫瑰、香槟……结果都一模一样。到后来，梦中的何岸甚至已经能读懂他的眼神，四目相对，只消流露一分欲望，那清癯的身影立刻化作一股烟尘，消散得无影无踪。

　　那段时间，郑飞鸾总也睡不到天亮，往往凌晨就惊醒过来，整个人口干舌燥，在炉子上干烤了一宿似的。

　　他仰脖一口气灌下去三杯水，然后颓坐在床畔，十指深深插入发间，用力抻扯着头皮。

　　心里还是渴。

　　渴疯了。

　　撑着栏杆向下望，何岸的窗户黑黢黢的，什么都看不见，可郑飞鸾知道，救命的水源就在那里，凉爽，甘甜，诱惑他再度犯错——白天他可以控制住自己，但夜晚入了梦，精神松懈，受缚的欲望便伺机而动，催促他去侵犯何岸。

　　两个房间相隔不过十几米，要是寻偶症发作了……

　　他不敢想象后果。

　　信息素干渴一直持续到了二月末，梦境一夕一改，变得更加令人胆寒：他终于捉到了何岸，在哪儿捉到，就在哪儿强暴。

　　阳光下的玻璃温室里，花架东歪西斜，泥土溅落一地。他把何岸禁锢在温室角落，迫使他屈膝跪着，从背后掐住腰，凶蛮地进进出出，但是……这根本不管用。

　　不管用。

　　做得再久，他也射不出来。

　　Omega颈后空空荡荡，咬穿了都不见一滴信息素，郑飞鸾寄托了全部希望的绿洲，只不过是黄沙中的海市蜃楼。他被折磨得双眼血红，下腹胀痛难忍，近乎崩溃地抱着何岸的腰，哀求他施舍自己一点铃兰香。

　　就差那么一点点了，求你，求你给我。

　　然而南柯一梦，原本就是虚幻，又哪里来的铃兰香呢？

　　每天清早，郑飞鸾都是在濒临高潮而不得的痛苦中醒转的。他躺在床上，咬着牙，清醒着一秒一秒熬时间，脖颈青筋崩显，耳边尽是心脏急促鼓动的巨响。约莫一刻钟过去，汗水浸湿了床单，硬热的性器才会逐渐疲软。

　　神智一松懈，手腕便又钻心地疼起来。

　　他的左手搁在床沿，腕上系了一根指粗的绳索，捆了两圈，紧紧绑在床头，结实繁复的十几个死结。稍微一动，粘连染血的皮肉撕扯开，疼得人倒抽冷气。

　　他坐起身，背靠着床头，用右手慢慢解开了绳结。

　　这是他睡前亲自绑的，怕夜晚寻偶症发作挣开，所以绑住了惯用的左腕。经过一夜挣扎，早已磨得血迹斑驳。创口处的血液开始凝结，要先将绳索小心扯离皮肉，拭净血污，涂上聊胜于无的碘酒消毒，再系一条深色缎带以作遮掩——缎带不能系太紧，摩擦频繁了容易疼，也不能系太松，免得一个不慎，当着人面露出狰狞的伤口来。

　　那天何岸问他，寻偶症究竟有没有痊愈。

　　他撒了谎。

　　根源性成瘾永远不能被戒断，只能依赖暴力手段控制，比如绳索、手铐、安眠药……挣扎得越惨烈，就代表越有必要。

　　手腕勒出的伤口，白天来不及愈合，夜晚又添新创。粗绳磨破嫩痂，淌出鲜红的一摊血，几个月下来，寸许宽的皮肤已经没有一处完整的了。

　　郑飞鸾不知道自己还能坚持多久。

　　但他清楚，坚持不住的那天，就将是他不得不放弃何岸的那天。

　　-

　　这一晚，梦境又起了变化。

　　郑飞鸾头疼得厉害，血液好比一桶点燃的汽油，冒着泡在发烫的皮肤下沸腾。周围光怪陆离，各种难以名状的虚影偏了色调，不断来回晃闪，前一幕还是四面敞亮的渊江别墅，后一幕就成了漆黑的青果客栈。

　　他神智昏惑，分不清自己究竟在哪儿，更迷失了方向。

　　视野中央唯一清晰的，只有一扇门。

　　一扇他朝思暮想了几个月，连做梦都想闯进去的门——屋里有米白色的毛毯，并肩排排坐的玩偶，散发着洗衣液清香的婴儿衣物，还有他的Omega和孩子。

　　从前这一切景象都是迷，而现在，他已经知道了。

　　他迫不及待，迈着踉跄的脚步，跌跌撞撞穿过庭院，抬起手肘，粗暴地砸开了那扇门。

　　何岸惊恐地尖叫起来。

　　郑飞鸾忍着一颗流血的心，大步冲上去捂住了何岸的嘴。他用膝盖抵着床沿，把人压在身下，死命地制住：“别叫，别哭……宝贝，求你别……”

　　我只有在梦里才能碰你了。

　　“……别让我连梦也做不成。”

　　他苦苦哀求。

　　何岸缓慢地眨了眨眼眸，似乎真的听懂了他的话，竟然不再挣扎，逐渐安静了下来。他生得那么好看，郑飞鸾痴迷地望着，伸出一双发颤的手，轻轻捧住他的脸，然后俯下身，吻住了那两瓣唇。

　　何岸，不要再躲了，就留在这里。我会待你很好，把从前亏欠的一切都加倍补偿给你。

　　不要再躲了。

　　求你。

　　吻着吻着，郑飞鸾忽然愣住了。

　　他好像……闻到了铃兰香？

　　稀薄，但是真切，就在离他极近的地方，只差了几厘米。味道极其纯净，等着他攻城略地，注入象征占有的Alpha信息素。

　　他揪住何岸的睡衣衣领，“嘶拉”一声向旁扯开，露出白净的半片肩膀、一段颈子。

　　一股热血烧上头顶，渴望标记的本能把理智冲得零落溃散。郑飞鸾牙根奇痒，双眼发狠，死死盯着何岸的后颈，瞳孔却是涣散的。

　　太多破碎的画面从眼前一一闪过。

　　弥天风雪，撞废的汽车，诊室沙发，针管镇定剂，董事们质询的目光，焦躁、失控、疼痛、自暴自弃的无力感……

　　咬穿它！

　　只要咬穿它，所有的痛苦都会在瞬间终结，他的爱情和人生，会完好无损地回到手里。

　　就在他张开虎牙的那一秒，一股凶蛮的力量扯住衣领，将他狠狠拽下了床。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾失去重心，膝盖一软，往后连跌了三四步。

　　他条件反射地伸出手在空中乱抓，想随便攀住什么借点力，没等抓到，后背就重重撞上了墙壁，骨头受击的钝痛迅速波及全身。

　　一束雪亮的灯光刺入眼眸，敲碎了混沌的梦。

　　他撑着额头，一时竟分不清梦境和现实，只觉脑袋剧烈晕眩，周遭目所能及的景象全在飞速旋转。过了许久，视线清晰起来，他才看清了站在面前的人。

　　是戴逍。

　　戴逍穿着一条睡裤，上半身赤裸，肌肉因为情绪愤怒而紧绷着，粗壮的臂膀上遍布齿轮纹身。他站在那儿，两手握拳，以充满敌意的眼神瞪着郑飞鸾，约莫是信息素受到压制的缘故，还不耐地皱起了眉头。

　　“你为什么……”

　　为什么会在我房间里？

　　郑飞鸾想问这句话，但很快就意识到不对，视线越过戴逍肩头，落在了不远处的床上。然后，他只觉肝胆俱裂，血压急降，眼前大片大片模糊起来。

　　那张昨天才见过的米白色小床上，玩偶与婴儿衣物乱糟糟滚作一团。铃兰躲在角落里，怯惧地揪着小毛毯，大滴大滴往下砸眼泪却不敢作声。程修站在床畔，弯腰扶着浑身虚软的何岸，脸上露出了死灰般的绝望。

　　何岸已经失去了意识，偏着头，昏迷不醒地靠在程修怀中，手臂无力耷拉下来，五指微微蜷起，时不时抽搐两下。

　　他流了太多汗，脖颈湿得发亮，睡衣像在池子里浸过一遭似的，皱巴巴贴在身上，脸色又那么苍白，只有唇角溢出的一滴血鲜红夺目。

　　郑飞鸾望着那滴血，脑袋里“嗡”的一下，懵了。

　　他神情麻木，迟缓地低下头，去看自己的左手——绳索仍套在腕上，但是垂下了一截撕烂的短尾巴。

　　扯断了。

　　创口皮肉外翻，汩汩鲜血顺着掌心往下淌，染红了五指。

　　灯光那么亮，刺得人眼疼流泪，周围又那么吵，嗡鸣中听见程修反复喊着何岸的名字，因为始终不得回应而语气惊慌，每一声都像在对着高音喇叭，咒骂他这个残忍的Alpha。

　　“柜子里有药，白瓶子，绿标签，快拿给我！”

　　程修突然想起来什么，指着门边高喊。

　　那柜子离郑飞鸾只有几步之遥，他一个激灵，被一双无形的手拽回了现实，立刻就要帮忙拿药——他想为何岸做些什么，尽管他连何岸晕倒的原因都不清楚。

　　“我来！”

　　戴逍一把拦住了他，按着他的胸口冷硬地往外推：“别靠近他，出去，越远越好。”

　　郑飞鸾以为他们是忌惮自己的暴戾状态，立刻诚恳地解释：“我已经恢复意识了，我保证，绝对不会再对他做任何事，你让我过去看看他的情况。”

　　“出去！”戴逍厉声喝道。

　　“药！药呢？！”

　　程修见他俩这种时候还不忘对峙，简直快疯了。戴逍急忙回头比了个道歉的手势，不再搭理郑飞鸾，拉开柜门，迅速找到贴着绿标签的瓶子送了过去。

　　“水！还有水！”

　　程修又伸出手来，戴逍便匆忙跑去倒水。

　　郑飞鸾这才注意到，何岸的柜子里摆着许多药，大大小小，花花绿绿，少说也有七八瓶。

　　他是怎么了？

　　为什么要吃这么多药？

　　郑飞鸾背后冰凉，心里冒出了万千疑问。

　　程修拿到药瓶，抖着手倒出了四五粒，情急之下也来不及细数，掰开何岸的嘴全塞进去，又灌了小半杯温水，指望着何岸还剩那么一丝清醒，能将它们吞咽下去。

　　但是何岸一动不动，任由温水与鲜血融在一块儿，化作水彩般的一缕淡红，顺着唇角淌了下来。


	58. Chapter 58

 

　　凌晨三点，落昙市中心医院住院部，十五楼。

　　这一夜的空气格外寒冷，一点也不像六月盛夏。狂风从楼宇间穿梭而过，猎猎呼啸，横冲直撞，巴掌似的往人脸上招呼，吹得皮肤和指尖都丧失了知觉。

　　郑飞鸾套着一件橙色的信息素隔离服在阳台上来回踱步，面色焦急，时不时扭头看一眼玻璃门，希望能有人出来给他递个消息。

　　好的，坏的，随便什么都行。

　　夜班护士们都在护士台内低头忙碌，呼叫铃一会儿响一次，他们跑进跑出，早忘了还在隔离区苦苦等待的Alpha。

　　但他不能擅自进去。

　　这一层是信息素综合科，收治的Omega绝大多数有性腺病变，对Alpha的气味异常敏感。一小时前，何岸急诊转住院，郑飞鸾从急诊大厅匆匆赶来，想要陪床照顾，直接被身手矫健的护士长拦在了十米开外。

　　“我是家属。”郑飞鸾强作镇定。

　　“家属？”

　　护士长眼皮一低，看向手中的诊疗记录，紧接着眼皮又一抬，冷漠地念道：“何岸，23岁，未婚。”

　　“未婚”两个字念得尤其重。

　　郑飞鸾立刻纠正：“未婚夫。”

　　“未婚夫也不行，就你这信息素浓度……”护士长一闻空气，眼神犀利，视他如洪水猛兽，“放你进去了，全病房都别想太平，心率监测仪能把天花板给我吵翻咯。那边隔离区看到没，待着去。”

　　说着抬手指了个方向，又叫来一个小护士，让她领郑飞鸾去换隔离服。

　　小护士钻进一柜子蓝蓝绿绿的隔离服里翻了半天，总算抱出来一件压箱底的橙色，背后印着阿拉伯数字9，附送透气胶贴一枚，粘在后颈，用以过滤Alpha信息素。

　　这般全副武装后，郑飞鸾才得以在家属隔离区暂留。

　　而到现在为止，他已经三个小时没见过何岸了。

　　最初何岸被送上救护车的时候，戴逍就不许他同车随行，他只得自己叫了一辆出租车。好不容易赶到医院，何岸又已经进了诊室。

　　他没办法，只能去做目前唯一能做的事——付款。

　　注射见效最快的针剂，使用副作用最小的药物，若非离得太远，郑飞鸾甚至还想飞去渊江接一位信息科专家来。

　　等忙完手头的事情回到急诊大厅，程修和戴逍却不见了踪影。他找护士问了问情况，才知道何岸几分钟前已经转去了住院部，便又马不停蹄地朝住院部赶。结果，在隔离区阳台上吹了足足一小时冷风，他也没见着何岸。

　　脑中混乱不堪，怎么都理不出头绪来。

　　隐隐的，他能感觉到每个人都把他当成了危险因子，禁止他靠近何岸，仿佛一旦靠近了就会发生致命惨案，可他真的什么也没做。

　　没有用强，没有标记，他只是……忍不住吻了何岸。

　　就算质问他一百遍，他也答不上来何岸究竟为什么会变成这样。

　　-

　　咔。

　　玻璃门被推开了。

　　郑飞鸾停下了踱步，扭头看去。进来的人是戴逍，套着一件浅蓝色隔离服，风尘仆仆，满面倦色，同样是一宿未眠的样子。

　　“何岸怎么样了？”郑飞鸾终于问出了最焦心的问题。

　　“还行吧。”戴逍回答，“刚才醒了一次，现在又睡过去了，在打点滴。医生说问题不大，就是身体有些损耗，需要调养几天。”

　　“铃兰呢，还哭吗？”

　　小丫头那会儿吓得直掉泪，郑飞鸾想起来就揪心。

　　戴逍说：“哭倒是不哭了，惊吓还有一点。何岸醒的时候抱了她一会儿，程修也给她带了只布老虎，算是缓过来了吧。”

　　听闻父女俩安然无恙，郑飞鸾肩上沉重的压力卸了下来。

　　他在阳台上快步走了几个来回，将这股郁结之气通通释放出去，又急不可待地追问：“什么时候方便探视？明天吗？”

　　戴逍却不答话了。

　　他沉默地盯着郑飞鸾，看了有那么三四秒钟，才反问：“何岸根本没告诉你，对不对？”

　　“告诉我……什么？”

　　郑飞鸾心一凉，预感自己将会听到一个极坏的消息，双手下意识捏成了拳。

　　戴逍插兜往墙上一靠，淡淡道：“你今晚虽然发了病，说到底也没对何岸做什么，就没想过他好端端的为什么会昏迷吗？”

　　“我一直在想，但我……真的不知道。”

　　戴逍指了指自己后颈的位置：“后遗症。你让他做的那个手术，有严重的后遗症。”

　　郑飞鸾：“他都告诉我了。”

　　戴逍耸肩：“显然还隐瞒了一部分。”

　　-

　　楼宇间喧嚣的风转了方向，阳台安静下来。远处浓云浮流，一盏闪烁的航行灯在夜空移动，消隐在浓云之中，就像一盏桅灯被浪涛吞没。

　　戴逍远远靠在那儿，一侧脸映着玻璃门内的灯光，一侧脸融入黑暗，身后的墙壁投下了高而宽的影子。

　　“何岸是去年二月来落昙镇的，我收留了他。当时他的身体很虚弱，不能爬梯，不能下蹲，不能做任何剧烈运动，严重起来连吃饭都会吐——你知道为什么吗？”

　　郑飞鸾摇了摇头：“抱歉，我……不知道。”

　　“因为信息素紊乱。”戴逍说，“我带他看了医生，医生告诉我，人体是严格的单一信息素环境，而何岸血液里有两种信息素，一种浓度高，一种浓度低，但并没有完全消失。他的所有症状，头晕、呕吐、畏光、畏声，都是信息素免疫的后果，至于那两种信息素怎么来的……”

　　他冷冷看着郑飞鸾：“你应该比谁都清楚。”

　　“……是。”

　　郑飞鸾喉咙喑涩，攥痛了掌心。

　　戴逍又道：“我当时不清楚原委，就问何岸怎么回事。他很坦诚，把你们的故事一五一十都告诉了我。当然，在他的版本里，你是已经死了的——如你所愿，他对你的名字守口如瓶，从来没有想过攀亲道故，你尽可以放心。

　　“人工性腺在不断合成3型信息素，原生性腺又要花上几年时间才会萎缩，医生给他开了很多药，用来抑制信息素分泌，但那会儿铃兰还在吃奶，他不能用药，每天就那么硬忍着，忍不住了就吐，一个月下来瘦了四五斤。还好我的信息素跟Omega 3型契合度不错，在我身边，他至少能睡一场好觉。所以宽泛地来说，我和何岸确实‘同居’过。

　　“后来铃兰断了奶，他终于可以吃药了，每次七八片，花花绿绿混在一块，喝光一杯水才能全咽下去。这样连着吃了几个月，好不容易症状消停了，状态稳定了，可以过安稳日子了，没想到……你又来了。”

　　“还记得那天，你踏进青果客栈之后发生了什么吗？”戴逍问。

　　郑飞鸾皱眉一回想，随即神色遽变。

　　他记起来了。

　　那天，时隔一年多，他再度见到了何岸，还闻到了久违的铃兰香，却嫌它稀薄寡淡，不能满足自己，便释放了浓度极高的Alpha信息素想刺激它。

　　然后，何岸当着他的面昏了过去。

　　原来……竟是因为这个。

　　戴逍注意到他的表情变化，低头笑了笑：“对，你来的第一天，就把他的性腺再度唤醒了。”

　　郑飞鸾身形微晃，扶着阳台栏杆才勉强站稳脚跟。

　　戴逍说：“我知道你们有100%的契合度，放到以前，这绝对是一件好事，但放到现在，100%的契合度只能造成更严重的紊乱反应。这半年多来，你觉得你是在追求他，恕我直言，你更像在给他下毒，慢性毒，让他身体一点一点坏透。何岸心软，温柔，不想给你太强的负罪感，身体每况愈下还瞒着不说，但我不能再帮他隐瞒了。”

　　戴逍站直身体，神色凝重地往前踏了一步。

　　“郑飞鸾，我对你本人没有意见。你是一个合格的住客，也比我想象的容易相处，只是为了何岸，我恳请你离我们远一点。你带给他的痛苦已经够多了，能不能放过他，让他的性腺沉睡下去，一年，两年，萎缩脱落，和你们的过去彻底告别？”

　　说完这段话，戴逍一把拉开玻璃门，头也不回地跨出了阳台。

　　-

　　门扇一开一合，在风中晃动不止。

　　长久的呆滞过后，郑飞鸾靠着墙壁，缓慢、乏力地滑坐了下去。他觉得累极了，仰着头，双手覆面，用力揉了揉酸胀的眼睛，然后望着头顶那方天花板，自嘲地笑了出来。

　　所以，其实打一开始就没有挽回的可能。

　　根本没有。

　　这六个多月里，除了睡觉吃饭，他余下的每一分心思都花在了何岸身上，觉得哪怕能博取一点好感都是值得的，连说话的语气都斟酌再三，生怕稍有疏忽，就在不堪重负的亏欠上又添一笔。

　　他以为最大的障碍是过去那些惨痛的记忆，它们让何岸失去了安全感，不敢再接纳他的感情，但安全感可以修补，惨痛的记忆也可以被新的甜蜜冲刷，只要他足够用心。

　　就在他汲汲营营了六个月，终于看到天际第一线曙光的时候，突然有人告诉他：这条路其实通往断崖。

　　你永远不可能追回何岸。

　　现在的你，连一个陌生人都不如。

　　陌生人尚且可以从零起步追求何岸，你却不行。你只要待在何岸身边，就会带给他无尽的痛苦：你们的契合度根本不是7%，而是负值。

　　就算你打动了何岸，又怎样呢？

　　一个肌肤相贴的拥抱，一个缠绵深入的亲吻，或者相互依偎着咬一会儿耳朵……这些爱侣之间最寻常的亲昵，都会让何岸出现紊乱反应。

　　你们注定不得长久。

　　三年前，100%契合的信息素把何岸送到了他面前，他冷漠地拒绝了。等他反悔的时候，信息素已经把何岸送去了他再也碰不到的地方。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾在阳台上坐了一夜。

　　晨曦渐至，天空泛白，流云边缘染了一层薄粉。远处的飞行航灯愈变愈淡，终于被曦光掩盖，完全看不见了。

　　六点钟，他脱下隔离服交还给护士，搭乘电梯下了楼。

　　住院部门外人烟稀少，晨风扫着落叶满街乱飞。一辆出租车等在路边，司机正百无聊赖，昏昏欲睡，见有人出来，立刻探出头来招揽生意：“兄弟，去哪儿？”

　　“落昙镇。”

　　郑飞鸾走近了他。

　　司机摆了摆手，亢奋的表情变成了一脸嫌弃：“落昙镇啊……太近了，五十都赚不到。我天没亮就搁这儿等了，就想接单大的，您还是换别人的车吧，我不走。”

　　“……然后去机场。”

　　郑飞鸾又道。

　　机场？

　　那可在几十公里外的市郊，远着呢，再加上落昙镇一趟折返，少说也能赚几百。司机清早刚开工就接到一笔大单，喜出望外，赶忙掐灭手里的半截烟屁股，发动了出租车。

　　郑飞鸾伸出手，搭住了车把。

　　在拉开之前，他转过身，遥遥望向了那栋矗立在曦光中的住院部大楼，眼眸幽深晦暗，教人读不出藏匿其中的情感。须臾，他回过头，一把拉开车门，弯腰坐了进去。

　　


	59. Chapter 59

 

　　盛夏，暑热凶猛。

　　小院藤蔓织就了大片凉荫，何岸坐在底下，手执蒲扇，一边听寂寥的蝉鸣，一边给铃兰打扇子。

　　天热了，秋千摇篮换上了竹席，慢悠悠晃在凉荫里。铃兰睡得正酣，小毛毯盖住肚腩，露出两只粉嫩的脚丫子。大约是梦见了奶糕的缘故，她的嘴巴一直微微张着，唇角上翘，恰是微笑的模样。

　　六百六也热坏了，扒拉着摇篮偷偷往上爬，想蹭一缕扇子风。还没钻进去，尾巴不当心扫过小主人的脚掌，铃兰嫌痒，梦中无意识一蹬腿，把它蹬了下去。

　　大毛团子狼狈滚过一圈，被一双温柔的手捞起来，放进怀里。

　　蒲扇偏了一点方向，清风徐缓，吹动了细细的猫胡须。六百六得偿所愿，舒坦得不行，倒头往何岸膝上一躺，呼噜呼噜打起了盹。

　　不多时，凉意来袭，藤叶间九重葛翻花成浪。天边乌云渐聚，滚雷隐隐，快要下雨了。

　　何岸循声抬起头来。

　　透过被风吹开的碧藤翠叶，他看到了盘绕在屋瓦之上的积云，也看到了二楼那间闲置的客房，神情不禁一怔。

　　一个月了。

　　距离郑飞鸾不告而别已经一个月了。

　　日子就这么恢复了安稳，每个人的生活都回归了正轨，一如去年那个平静的夏天。

　　郑飞鸾不在身旁，他的原生性腺消停下来，进入休止状态，不再需要靠吃药维持健康；

　　戴逍接了一份摄影兼职，成天往镇北的影视城跑，收入颇丰；

　　程修接管了红莓西点屋的生意，西点屋麻雀虽小，五脏俱全，琐事杂事一大堆，对郑飞鸾来说是杀鸡用牛刀，对程修来说却是一副不轻松的担子。好在他也是正经商科出身，又跟了郑飞鸾数年，不缺经验，熬过最初一段痛苦的磨合期，慢慢就变得心应手起来；

　　至于青果客栈，少了夜晚沿街的噪音，多了物美价廉的早餐，客房布置又被郑飞鸾一项一项手把手督改过，入住率节节攀升，账面数字增长得教人心安。

　　比起去年，他们的生活其实更好了。

　　只是，也有了一些不习惯。

　　何岸去西点屋，留意到吧台的咖啡师换了一张陌生面孔。新咖啡师会礼貌地点头，问他想喝什么，却不会主动走出吧台、拉开椅子，无言地恳请他多留一会儿，毋需交谈，就送上一杯香浓的热可可。

　　也没有了沉静又温暖的目光，浸浴着他，将他的一举一动都纳入心底。

　　铃兰的奶糕，从前总是人来了才现做，洒上香草碎，缀上草莓粒，新鲜湛凉的一小块，装进浅盘里端出来。

　　现在呢？

　　铃兰嘴馋了，何岸去西点屋买来一份纸盒装的，配方一模一样，甚至出自同一位糕点师傅之手，铃兰却不喜欢。他舀起一勺尝了尝，也觉得似乎差了些什么。

　　还有……

　　还有七月的雨。

　　盛夏雨频，易困买花人。何岸不是急躁的性子，他喜欢抱着雏菊，闻着湿润的青草香，在低矮的屋檐下等待雨过天晴——至少从前是这样。现在，当雨水淌过青石板的时候，他望着淡雾蒙蒙的窄巷转角，总忍不住想起那个举伞而来，为他淋透了半边臂膀的男人。

　　郑飞鸾的伞荫，似乎比屋檐更加牢靠。

　　碎雨扑面，何岸抱紧了花束，微微的有一点心慌。

　　晚上一家人在客厅看电视，戴逍与程修同室而居，早已习惯了并排坐一张沙发，何岸就带着铃兰坐在另一边。从前他没觉得局促过，如今却有些难安了。

　　戴逍和程修两个人，平日里互怼归互怼，怼完了，依然是彼此最信赖的人，出双入对，谁也插不进去。这半年多，何岸看着他们一天天熟稔起来，也一天天感受到了明晰的界限。

　　虽然无意也无形，可只要是三个人，终究会有那么一天的。

　　何岸都懂。

　　只是那时候，他身边有郑飞鸾。

　　Alpha会克制地陪伴在他和铃兰身旁，不多言，不讨嫌，只消一个眼神就愿意陪他闲谈，于是四人之间便保持了某种微妙的平衡——何岸一直以为，自己当然是与程修、戴逍要更亲密些的，实则不然。

　　郑飞鸾若即若离的守护，看似疏远，也亲密得不同寻常。

　　如今人离开了，影子却无处不在。

　　-

　　轰隆隆。

　　天边滚过了低闷的雷鸣，沉云蔽日，疾风厉啸，院外一片飞沙走石。眼看大雨将至，何岸放下蒲扇，把铃兰抱进了房间。

　　小丫头已经一岁半了，软嘟嘟的，眉眼长开了些，也多了一点郑飞鸾的痕迹。

　　何岸坐在床畔，点了点她的小鼻尖。

　　偶尔他也会梦见那天深夜的事，梦见郑飞鸾破门而入，不容分说地将他压在身下，撕烂他的睡衣，一双眼眸昏聩无神，又烧着漫天欲火。

　　那时候，爆发的Alpha信息素冲溃了何岸的意识，刺鼻的血腥气则给了他最后几秒钟清醒，让他看见了郑飞鸾的手腕——鲜血淋漓，新伤叠旧伤，溃烂的皮肉与绳索黏连，末端扯断了，滴着血，钟摆似的在眼前晃动。

　　滴答，滴答，滴答……

　　原来缎带之下，竟然是这样的景象，根本就不是什么“装饰”。

　　郑飞鸾对他说了谎。

　　所以，这一切是从什么时候开始的？

　　何岸在即将消散的神智里寻找着答案，他依稀记得，第一次闻到郑飞鸾房里失控的信息素是在今年的二月。如此漫长的时日里，郑飞鸾难道一直像今晚这样，只要睡觉，就把自己绑起来？

　　何岸突然放弃了挣扎。

　　他仰躺在郑飞鸾身下，神色平静，甚至没有抬手去按床头的报警铃，任由对方扳住肩，强迫他扭过头，露出了脆弱的后颈。

　　他知道郑飞鸾已经全无理智，受原始本能支配，一心只想咬穿他的性腺，可就在这巨大的恐慌中，他竟也得到了一种即将解脱的轻松感。

　　咬下去吧。

　　你赢了。

　　你用克制证明了爱。

　　我们之间何必上演一场同态复仇的闹剧，你施与我多少痛苦，我回报你多少痛苦，相互折磨，纠缠不休。恰恰正因为体会过求而不得的刻骨滋味，我才不愿看到无谓的疼痛再延续下去。

　　郑飞鸾，我也许无法在今天、在这里，就这么干脆决断地原谅你，可我愿意让恩怨一笔勾销，从零开始。

　　只要爱情还在。

　　但是，这个心念一闪即逝，未及传达，就被沉重的黑暗吞噬了。

　　等何岸一觉睡醒，睁开眼睛，从程修口中得知的却是郑飞鸾返回渊江的消息。他一个人坐在病床上，抱着膝盖，望着苍白的天花板，露出了茫然又错愕的表情。

　　-

　　一道闪电击破雨云，窗外雪亮如昼，复又昏黑如夜。

　　炸雷姗姗来迟，暴雨应声浇下，气温一下子降了七八度。

　　铃兰半梦半醒间听见打雷声，像只寻壳的小蜗牛，手脚并用，慢吞吞爬进何岸怀里找安慰，拱乱了一头小卷毛。何岸便心无旁骛地守着她，一下一下轻拍后背，直到雨声渐轻、天色渐亮。

　　铃兰安然睡去后，何岸打开橱柜，取出了一只积灰的棉布包。

　　拨开层层棉布，里头躺着一支纤细的玻璃管。

　　木塞子，两三毫升液体，血一样的深红色，放在鼻前，能闻到清甜的花香。玻璃管上贴着一枚标签，用浅蓝色圆珠笔写着一行字：

　　信息素萃取稀释液，Omega 90795型，患者：何岸。

　　这是他仅存的一点原生信息素了，刚做完手术那会儿曾用来安抚过铃兰，还剩了几毫升，本想留作纪念的，如今留或不留，其实也没那么重要了。

　　至少，郑飞鸾应该更需要它。

　　何岸撑伞出门，冒雨去药店买了一支生肌膏，然后改道邮局，将玻璃管与生肌膏打了个包裹，附上一张小卡片，只有短短两字：

　　珍重。

　　他不知道郑飞鸾的私宅地址，便在收件人那栏填了久盛双子塔的地址。

　　非亲非故的，更不是什么商业VIP，也许包裹半途就会被人截下，丢进垃圾桶，根本送不到郑飞鸾手中，然而无论怎样，这已经是他能帮上郑飞鸾的最后一个忙了。

　　-

　　阵雨过后，伏暑依旧。

　　闷热的白昼挣脱了时间管束，拉得一日更比一日长。

　　何岸不问世事，一心一意打理着青果客栈，他努力管住心思，不让自己去想以后的事。他这一辈子，拖着一具残缺羸弱的身体，大约是很难找到什么圆满的归宿了。假使将来，戴逍和程修的关系真的有了变化，青果客栈这一处小港湾，他还适合久居下去吗？

　　不适合，又能去哪儿？

　　他没有答案。

　　程修察觉到了何岸的低落，又看不透他，每每想要旁敲侧击地问出些什么来，也只能得到一个温柔的笑容，还有一句淡淡的“没事”。

　　他拜托戴逍去问，自然也问不出结果。

　　-

　　事情的转机发生在七月末。这一天，青果客栈来了一位新客人。

　　这原本没什么稀奇的。

　　客栈是供人歇脚的地方，注定了要迎来送往，每天的住客都与昨日不同，即便何岸这般长情的人，也不得不成日面对形形色色的陌生人。

　　这位新客人却有一点特别。

　　他来的时候是清早，何岸与往常一样抱着铃兰，站在弯弯的石拱桥上看鸭子。身后的沿河小街上，行李箱万向轮滚过了青石板，由远及近，发出咯啦硌啦的声响。

　　何岸准备好礼节性的笑容，扭头看去，却愣在了原地。

　　来者是一位温润而年长的先生，约莫四五十岁，身段修长，戴一副金丝框眼镜，眼角有细微的鱼尾纹。他站在曦光之中，只是站着，什么都不做，也掩不去典雅的书卷气。

　　视线相接时，他自然地朝何岸笑了笑，目光那样煦暖，有着不同寻常的关爱和疼惜。

　　也不知为什么，何岸被他看着，脸颊竟微微发了热，局促道：“您、您好。”

　　“你好。”

　　他上前两步，微笑着自我介绍：“我叫燕宁，很高兴认识你。”


	60. Chapter 60

 

　　燕宁是一位特别有意思的客人。

　　在何岸的印象中，光顾青果客栈的大部分客人都像极了一只只忙碌的陀螺，携着车载斗量的行程而来，从进门第一秒起就开始兜转。上午抵达的，往往不到中午就没了影，得等夜晚泡够酒吧，乘兴而归，才有机会再见。

　　讲究些的，还会在出发前换好落昙镇的民族服饰，搭配一顶宽边遮阳帽、一副墨镜、一只帆布包，再从柜台的宣传小架子上抽走一沓打折券。

　　时间久了，何岸也适应了类似的“旅游规则”——虽然总觉得哪儿不对味。

　　燕宁却不是这样的。

　　何岸为他办理入住的时候，习惯性指了指面前那一排花花绿绿的旅游宣传册：“您一个人来这儿，有计划好要玩什么吗？”

　　燕宁微笑：“暂时还没有。”

　　“那……我给您推荐几个景点吧？”何岸轻快地一眨眼，仿佛要透露什么有趣的小秘密，“落昙镇有一些好去处，知道的人不多，原生态，还不收钱。”

　　“好啊。”

　　何岸便往前探了探身子，陆续从宣传架的角落里找出几本小册子来，边找边说：“我们这儿临海，东岸有一片珊瑚礁，样子很漂亮。这些年其他海域的珊瑚都白化了，只有落昙镇的还活着，所以更珍贵了。

　　“然后，落昙山上有一座小瀑布，就在慧觉寺北面的林子里，附近有野鹿出没，不怕生，喜欢小动物的话可以去看一看。

　　“镇子南边还有一家花圃，开了好些年了，叫小啾，周三会开花艺课程，只收材料费，我自己也经常去的。”

　　他说话的时候，燕宁一直非常温柔地看着他，时不时点一下头。

　　何岸整理好宣传册，将房间钥匙摆在上面，双手递给了燕宁：“207号房，庭院楼梯上去，右转第二间。要是有什么问题，欢迎随时来找我。”

　　“谢谢。”

　　燕宁接过钥匙，却没有马上拖行李箱离开，而是低下头，对着自己裤脚的位置，和蔼可亲地说：“小朋友，你是想跟我一起走吗？”

　　“铃兰？！”

　　何岸匆匆绕出柜台，发现小丫头正揪着燕宁的裤管，一步一摇地在那儿兜圈子，还抬起头，傻乎乎地冲燕宁乐。

　　“对、对不起！”他飞快地把铃兰抱起来，解释道，“她从前不这样的，怕生得很，今天……今天大概是看您面善了，所以……”

　　燕宁喜欢这个答案，忙道：“不用说对不起。被这么可爱的小姑娘亲近，我很高兴。”

　　铃兰咬着小手指，羞涩地扭了扭。

　　-

　　何岸本以为这只是一段偶然的小插曲，谁知道，铃兰居然对燕宁“贼心不死”。

　　吃过午饭，他独自在小客厅核对开支账目，还整理了一遍这周的客房采购清单。铃兰自娱自乐，搂着六百六肉嘟嘟的小肥腰，在地毯上拱来拱去闹着玩。

　　算完账一抬头，客厅空空如也，只剩下六百六在呼呼大睡。

　　这孩子，又一声不响溜去庭院玩了。

　　何岸放下纸笔，起身去外头找铃兰，谁想刚踏出门就看到了一幅无比温馨的画面：

　　九重葛花架下支了一把老藤椅，燕宁坐在上头，捧着书，手边一杯清茶。但他的视线并不在书上，而是满载爱意，望向了对面的绣球花丛——铃兰蹲在那儿，左揪揪，右揪揪，揪下来一簇白绣球，然后举着它，摇摇摆摆向燕宁走去。

　　“花花，喏。”

　　铃兰踮起脚尖，努力伸长了胳膊，要把花送给燕宁。

　　燕宁接过花，笑得分外开怀。

　　铃兰觉得收了她的花，从此就是她的人了，于是得寸进尺，撒娇要燕宁抱抱。燕宁自然是再愿意不过了，正好见何岸出来，便问：“我可以抱她吗？”

　　“可、可以……”

　　何岸诧异极了，差点说不出话来。

　　铃兰出世前受了太多惊吓，天生敏感，辨别得出最细微的恶意，对陌生人几乎持有本能的不信任感。除了相熟的三位爸爸，她从来不会主动亲近谁。郑飞鸾宠了她大半年，连一个亲昵的拥抱都没换来。

　　然而今天……

　　先揪着人家的裤腿绕弯弯，再送人家一枝亲手摘的花求抱抱，敢情是真粘上了。

　　-

　　征得了孩子生父的许可，燕宁合上书，将白绣球摆在封面上，稳妥地搁置在旁，然后双手轻轻一托，把铃兰抱上了藤椅。

　　何岸便搬来另一把藤椅，一块儿坐在了花荫下。

　　小庭清净，幽雀咕啾，时时有落花。

　　六百六睡醒了，跃出客厅，在走廊抻长了腰肢拉筋，又骨碌一滚，本想蹭蹭柱子，却不慎滚下了台阶，惹得铃兰咯咯直笑。

　　燕宁已经换上了一件休闲衬衣，开着领扣，悠然自得的模样。何岸坐得近，隐约闻到了一点信息素，似是某种沉雅的淡香，教人心安，又不太常见——

　　他想到了。

　　是一册罕见的古籍善本，熏过了檀木，被人遗忘在屋角多年，一朝翻开，才有的纸墨香。

　　-

　　“您不出门走走吗？”何岸好奇地问。

　　燕宁往后一仰，惬意地靠在了藤椅背上：“比起逛景点，我更喜欢你们的小院子。出来旅游其实也不一定非得东奔西走的，找个舒服的地方待着就挺好，不是吗？”

　　“您这算是——宅系旅游？”

　　燕宁笑了出来：“对。”

　　他伸出手，饶有兴趣地晃了晃一旁的秋千摇篮。摇篮里堆着奶黄色的睡枕和毛毯，还有一只绒球似的胖鸡崽。

　　他觉得有趣，便问：“这些小玩意儿都是你弄的吗？”

　　何岸点了点头，又摇了摇头：“大部分是，不过摇篮是铃兰的Alpha爸爸做的。”

　　“Alpha爸爸？”

　　“嗯。”何岸伸手一指镇子北边，“他要赚奶粉钱，接了很多活。今天去影视城当兼职摄影师了，人不在，要傍晚才会回来吃饭。”

　　原来……指的不是郑飞鸾。

　　燕宁低头笑了笑，内心多了一丝遗憾。

　　他喜欢这个年轻的Omega。柔软弯曲的头发，阳光下色泽有点淡，体貌清瘦，性格内敛，一如相片里与世无争的印象。当然，也和他想象的一样聪慧而不张扬。

　　这么好的孩子，不该过着清苦的生活。

　　难为他了。

　　何岸察觉到燕宁的目光一直徘徊在自己脸上，有些不好意思，忍不住摸了摸脸颊。燕宁注视着他，微笑道：“你很可爱。”

　　“谢、谢谢。”

　　第一次被长辈直率地夸奖，何岸耳根子都红了。

　　-

　　人与人若是投缘，只闲聊几句，也能迅速熟稔起来。

　　日头西移，黄昏渐近，何岸收到了戴逍发来的讯息，说是顺利收工，准备回家吃饭了。燕宁听闻以后，主动起身道：“你陪着铃兰吧，我来下厨。”

　　于是这天晚上，戴逍和程修也相继沦陷了。

　　戴逍在影视城忙活了一天，饿得前胸贴后背。傍晚进门，先闻到一股诱人的荷叶焖肉香，再看到一桌子色香味俱全的家常菜，当即眼冒绿光，捧起碗就是狼吞虎咽一顿猛吃。清光盘子以后，他放下碗筷，说什么也要给燕宁的房费打五折。

　　燕宁摆了摆手，笑着说：“年轻人做生意不容易，心意我领了，吃得开心就好。”

　　又悉心问了他们的忌口与喜好，计划着明天再添两道新菜。

　　-

　　虽说冠了“宅系旅游”的名头，但燕宁其实一点也不宅。

　　他很喜欢去小镇上走走，尤其是清晨，逛一圈新鲜的农贸市场。菜叶水淋淋的，刚摘下不久，还闻得到未散的山野气息；塑料盆里七八尾活鱼，大小不一，每一尾都是山涧刚钓上来的；蘑菇带着湿泥，鸡蛋沾着枯草，连黄瓜蒂上也开着小黄花。

　　何岸只要有空，比如红莓西点屋生意不忙，程修能帮着管一管客栈的时候，他就带上铃兰，陪燕宁一块儿逛街。

　　来了四五天了，燕宁还没出过落昙镇。

　　何岸问他为什么不去周边走走，他笑笑说，因为落昙镇已经足够有趣了。有人的地方就有故事，一缸染料一篮花，一座石磨一把锹，看进眼里了都是景。

　　见何岸不明白，燕宁就挑了几样东西讲给他听，譬如石桥东碑文的来历、古籍上质朴的茜草媒染法、立冬水磨年糕的传统……一样样讲得妙趣横生，倒比何岸这个住在落昙镇的人还懂得多。

　　再一问，原来是贿赂了一壶好茶一盘花生，找镇上的老人们唠嗑唠出来的。

　　何岸顿时乐了：“您这是自己给自己当导游，去哪儿都不怕乏着。”

　　-

　　镇南有池，盛夏结乌菱。

　　燕宁从年迈的豆腐西施那儿听来了消息，趁时节未过，带着何岸走了一趟。木盆作船，涟漪穿开菱花，湿漉漉地采满一兜，回家剥去硬壳，便得了一盘水嫩的藕色小元宝，喜脆的生吃，喜糯的就做一盘香葱炒菱角。

　　原汁原味，犹有荷香。

　　铃兰刚学会与大人同桌吃饭，牙齿没长齐，挑嘴得很。落到燕宁手里，却是喂一口吃一口，乖得不可思议。

　　吃完饭，燕宁抱着铃兰去小院里玩。

　　他一出门，两双筷子就不约而同地伸向菜盘，同时夹住了最后一粒菱角。在盘底的浆汁被划出了十几道白线之后，程修于混乱中一筷子插穿菱角，以迅雷不及掩耳之势送进嘴里，获得了最终胜利。

　　戴逍：“……”

　　何岸低笑一声，默默收拾起了碗筷，打算等会儿向燕宁讨一份菜谱去。

　　-

　　接连几日相处下来，燕宁给了何岸近乎完美的印象。

　　他没有芒刺，却也不是Omega身上常见的那种柔弱感，或者说卑微感——相反，燕宁是一个极有气场的Omega，就算Alpha在他面前也会克制三分，又不给人以无形的压迫。若要用什么词来形容，最恰当的，或许是看透了世事的圆融通达。

　　只是这样的燕叔叔，似乎也有自己的烦恼。

　　平日里，偶尔会有问候的电话打进来。何岸留意到，即便燕宁这般温润的人，在看到屏幕上的名字时也会凝住面色，礼貌地接起，态度却不冷不热，简短地回答几句就挂。

　　电话那边……会是谁呢？

　　何岸琢磨了一会儿，慢慢想到，如果是在半年以前，他接到了郑飞鸾的问候电话，一定就是同样疏离的反应。

　　可是，怎么会呢？

　　像燕宁这般完美的人，难道不该连婚姻都是完美的吗？


	61. Chapter 61

 

　　燕宁来的第九天，落昙镇的昙花开了。

　　素雪白瓣，隐在寂静的黑暗之中，悄然、肆意地舒展开来，如同少女纤长的十指捧出了一簇鹅黄的香蕊。

　　燕宁只订了十天房，明天便是归程的日子。昙花挑在最后一夜绽放，时机妙不可言，算得上圆满。

　　却并不是无憾。

　　燕宁这一趟来落昙镇，除了太过思念铃兰之外，确实也带了一点私心。

　　他想找合适的时机与何岸谈谈，恳请他回到郑飞鸾身边，如果这样太强人所难，那么，再给予一线挽回的希望也是好的——燕宁孤独了大半辈子，真正在乎的只有飞奕飞鸾这两个孩子。到底是亲生骨肉，他不能眼睁睁看着郑飞鸾一天天衰弱下去，直至被信息素掐断喉咙。

　　可是来了以后，跟何岸相处得越久，他越开不了口。

　　何岸这样恬淡的性格，天然就融于山清水秀的小城镇。留在这儿，他和铃兰能一直过着简单安逸的生活，而渊江呢？

　　如人饮水，冷暖自知。

　　即便有郑飞鸾无微不至的宠爱，渊江也未必是一个能给何岸快乐的地方。况且，天底下Alpha那么多，谁能保证郑飞鸾才是何岸最好的归宿？

　　打搅这份来之不易的安宁，燕宁于心不忍。

　　对他来说，以游客的身份小住几天，抱一抱无法相认的孙女，知道他们一切平安，也算是不虚此行了。

　　-

　　燕宁一个人收拾完行李，换好了睡衣却无心睡眠，于是沏了壶紫笋茶，坐在阳台上消磨时光。就在这时，房门被“笃笃”敲响了。

　　开门一看，是何岸。

　　铃兰偎靠在爸爸胸口，搂着胖鸡崽，又甜又糯地叫了声爷爷。

　　燕宁在她酒窝上轻轻一戳：“铃兰好。”

　　又问何岸：“这么晚了还不睡？”

　　何岸有些不好意思：“您明天就要走了，我……我想再陪陪您。”

　　听到这句话，燕宁心里的小缺憾就像被什么补上了。他温和地笑起来，说：“来得正好，我刚沏了茶，还热着，进屋坐吧。”

　　-

　　露天阳台上一张小案，两杯清茶，头顶无遮无盖，看得到深远的夜空。满天星斗布洒其上，颗颗璀璨明亮。

　　燕宁靠在躺椅上看了一会儿，叹道：“还是小镇上舒坦。城里到处都蒙着灰，已经很久看不到这么漂亮的星星了。”

　　“那……您多留几天，不就可以多看几天了？”

　　何岸捧着茶，慧黠地接了话茬。说完又觉得冒犯，仿佛强迫人家留下来似的，连忙打补丁：“还是不要了，您出来这么久，家人一定都很想念您，都等着您回去呢。”

　　“不不不，没有的事。我家那俩小兔崽子，忙起来人影都见不着，天南海北到处飞，一个月能进一回家门就算给面子了。”

　　燕宁一脸嫌弃。

　　何岸讶然：“这么忙吗？”

　　燕宁点了点头：“两个男孩，还都是Alpha，天生不知道‘安分’怎么写，从会爬那天起心就是野的，绳子都栓不住。”

　　何岸不禁笑出了声：“那您家里岂不是闹腾几十年了？”

　　“对，闹腾几十年了，个个都不是让人省心的料，还皮得各有千秋。”燕宁低头呷了口茶，回忆着说道，“小的那个受宠些，天赋高，好胜心也强，像只莽撞的小狮子，看谁都凶凶的。大的那个不甘心，憋着一口气，也想弄出点名堂来证明自己。兄弟俩之间永远绷着一根弦，不算紧，但也松不到哪里去，明争暗斗从来没消停过。”

　　说到这里，燕宁想起了一件特别有趣的事。

　　“我的小儿子，六岁那年学击剑，就因为我夸了句‘跟哥哥当年做得一样好’，气坏了，两天两夜没理我，一个人卯足劲练了半个多月，练完了拉我去看，闷声不响的，也不提要我夸他，非得我主动说一句‘还是弟弟更厉害’才算完。”

　　“Alpha的自尊心都这、这么恐怖的吗？”

　　何岸目瞪口呆，心想，这奶凶奶凶的模样，活脱脱就是一个幼年版的郑飞鸾啊。

　　-

　　“那……孩子不在家，您的Alpha肯定在家吧？”何岸又说，“他一天打三四个电话，连您吃什么、穿什么都关心，就差没跟着一起来了。我猜，他天天在家数日子等您回去呢。”

　　燕宁立刻摆了摆手：“好好喝茶，不提他。”

　　“唔……”

　　果然在闹别扭。

　　何岸笑盈盈地凑上前：“你们吵架了呀？”

　　燕宁：“……算是吧。”

　　何岸乐了：“我还以为，只有我们这样年轻不懂事的小朋友才会吵架呢。”

　　燕宁哂笑道：“有些人啊，哪怕四五十了也照样不懂事。”

　　何岸听他这么说，顿时更好奇了。

　　他总觉得燕宁是那种不染尘埃、不动喜怒的人，他想象不出什么样的Alpha能博得燕宁的青睐，更想象不出什么样的Alpha能把燕宁给惹急了。

　　燕宁见他一脸等着听八卦的模样，就知道他误会了：“你是不是以为，我前些天和他吵了架，心情不好，所以千里迢迢跑这儿来图个清静？”

　　“不……不是吗？”

　　“当然不是了。”燕宁淡淡地笑起来，“我和他之间的裂痕已经存在几十年了。”

　　“几十年？”

　　何岸脸上的笑容一下子僵住了：“怎、怎么会呢，您明明是这么好的人……”

　　“我年轻时也很困惑，觉得自己哪儿都不差，也有很多人喜欢，为什么单单就和自己的Alpha处不好？后来岁数大了，我才弄明白一件事：有些矛盾发生或者不发生，和我是不是一个足够好的人，其实没有关系。”

　　燕宁低头喝了口茶，望向绵延在月光下的青山白峦，很长一段时间没再说话。

　　何岸知道自己的“好奇”惹了事，害燕宁回忆起了不太美好的过往，心里内疚极了。他安静地陪在一旁，茶杯空了，就帮忙添至半满，铃兰醒了，就温声细语地哄一哄。

　　沉默过后，燕宁忽然问：“想听故事吗？几十年前的故事。”

　　“唔……”何岸点头，“如果、如果您不介意的话。”

　　“别紧张，都过去这么多年了，我要是还放不下，那日子得多苦啊。”燕宁朝他笑了笑，站起身来，温声道，“你等我一会儿。”

　　他留下这句话，转身踏进了卧室。回来时，手中多了一张相片。

　　-

　　那是一张泛黄的旧相片，黑白色调，边框是一圈曾经时髦过的波浪花纹，颇具年代感。相片虽然旧了，可表面依然光洁无垢，看得出主人保管之用心。

　　相片的主角是两个年轻人，约莫二十岁，正值青春耀眼的好年华。

　　他们在一座临湖而建的斗拱小亭里，其中一个手捧诗集坐在栏杆上，面朝湖泊，双足悬空，闭着眼，向初升的旭日扬起了下巴，脸上笑容明朗，带着一点恋爱的羞怯——

　　何岸认出来了，那是年轻时的燕宁。

　　少了岁月添在眼尾的皱纹，少了漫漫几十年的风霜与心事，二十岁的燕宁，整个人说不出地轻快自在，像一片踏风而行的云，随时要飞进日光里。

　　他眉目英气的Alpha站在后面，双手插兜，俯下身，稍稍偏着头，像是要亲吻他的脸颊。

　　大概是不习惯在人前秀恩爱，又拗不过恋人讨吻的缘故，Alpha显出了一副不情不愿的样子，唇角却是忍不住上扬的。

　　明明那么喜欢。

　　只这一刹那的定格，何岸就读出了他们之间令人倾羡的爱意——这样般配的一对璧人，怎么会闹了几十年不愉快呢？

　　何岸想不明白。

　　-

　　“他叫弘明，恢弘的弘，光明的明，我们是在大学里认识的。”

　　燕宁端详着旧相片上的Alpha，回忆着说道：“那时候我才十八岁，读文史，他高我两届，读商科。有天晚上，学校诗社借了一间教室办交流会，我提前去了，趁教室里没别人，把我准备分享的诗抄在了黑板上。刚抄完最后一句，弘明进来了，你猜怎么着？”

　　何岸托腮想了想，脑子里不知怎么冒出来一段电影般的情节：“他正巧读过那首诗，也很喜欢，就……就对你动心了？”

　　“哪儿有那么浪漫啊。”燕宁被逗笑了，“弘明这个人压根就不读诗。”

　　“那发生什么了？”

　　燕宁道：“他拿起黑板擦，一句话不说，把我写的诗全擦了，还很严肃地通知我，这间教室接下来要上经济学讨论课。他作为班长，有义务请无关人士离开，不要在黑板上乱涂乱画。我当然不服气了，诗社走正规流程借来的教室，凭什么你们说占就给占了？想上讨论课，行啊，自己借一间去。所以，我又把诗抄了上去。

　　“他呢，在旁边拿着黑板擦，我抄一句，他擦一句，我抄一句，他擦一句……两个人针锋相对，谁也不肯先让。我到今天都还记得，那是一首叶芝的诗，叫做《沉默已久》，总共八行。

　　“抄到第三遍的时候，教室里终于有人来了，可惜不是我的同学，而是他的。我想不通啊，尴尬地站在黑板前琢磨了半天，才发现诗社的交流会好像是明天——是我记错日子了。”

　　何岸忍俊不禁。

　　原来温文尔雅如燕宁，也有那么幼稚的过往。

　　燕宁也笑了起来：“我那时候脾气倔，明明是自己错了，丢了脸，却不想承认。他不是叫我走吗？我偏不走，愣是坐在教室最后一排把他们的讨论课听完了。弘明上台发言的时候，我就死死盯着他看，想增加他的心理压力。用他的话来形容，我当时就像一个苛刻到变态的论文答辩组组长，眼神都是带着刀光的。他不甘示弱，也给我使绊子，每讲一段就故意问一句：最后一排那个文科生，听得懂吗？弄得他们全班都在私底下笑我。

　　“其实他不知道，我是能听懂的。我父亲是一个赫赫有名的商人，耳濡目染之下，我不读商科也懂一些皮毛。而正因为我懂，我才没办法赌气地骗自己，说他很平庸，他一点也不优秀。相反，他是那个班里最出色的，他说话的时候会散发出一种耀眼的自信，真的很吸引人。”

　　何岸看着相片上的Alpha，不禁点了点头。

　　就是有那么一群Alpha，与生俱来就带着强大的气场和魅力，契合度低的Omega还好，契合度高的，几乎连抵抗的机会都没有就陷进去了。

　　他体会过那样的感觉。

　　“第二天，这间教室总算轮到诗社办交流会了。我走上讲台往下一看，弘明不知道什么时候来了，就坐在最后一排我昨天坐过的位置上，用一种挑衅的眼神看着我，意思好像是：我倒要看看你能扯些什么。

　　“很不幸，那一场的主题是爱情诗。爱诗的孩子们投入起来，氛围往往会非常特别，但对融入不了的人来说，这种浪漫、真诚、百无禁忌的氛围，多少是有一点尴尬的。弘明努力想表现出不屑的态度，可事与愿违，他还是成了全场最窘迫、最格格不入的人，半路就红着耳根子落荒而逃了。”

　　燕宁说到这儿，眼底漾开了极淡的笑意。

　　“我以为一人一回合，打个平手，事情就结束了，没想到第二周的交流会弘明又来了，拿着本《计量经济学》，坐在我旁边读了一节课。后来慢慢的，他成了我们诗社的固定旁听生，偶尔也跟我们一块儿读诗，还学着写诗，虽然写得实在不怎么好。

　　“我问他，既然每周都来，要不要干脆填一份入社申请表，可以算学分。他冷着一张脸说，读诗这么无聊，说不定哪天就不想来了。可他嘴上抱怨着，人还是每周必到。”

　　“口是心非的Alpha。”何岸眨了眨眼，吐槽道，“明明在追求你，还不承认。”

　　燕宁笑了笑，闭着眼向后仰去，疏疏懒懒地靠在了椅背上：“他说，他喜欢我不切实际的浪漫，还喜欢我刺球一样的小脾气。我就问自己，那你喜欢他什么呢？弘明有这么多优点，你最喜欢哪一样？我想，我最喜欢的，是他的率真和轻狂。

　　“他不是一个谦虚的人，向来有多少天分就展露多少傲气。那些老气横秋的古训，成天教人低头、教人内敛的，束缚得了别人，却奈何不了他。”

　　“我和弘明的感情就像盛夏的山火，从一簇火苗烧到漫山遍野，只用了短短几天。那段时间，他每天给我写一首诗，比喻瞎用，抒情诡异，什么乱七八糟的句子都敢往上写。我呢也没好到哪里去，审美丢了个一干二净，读得津津有味，甚至觉得……那是世上最妙的情诗。”

　　燕宁闭目躺在那儿，嗓音轻缓，唇角泛起了柔和的笑意。

　　就像快要入睡般安宁。

　　然后，何岸听见了一声低低的叹息：“我以为缘分摆在这儿，我们会一辈子安稳地走下去，可惜没有。在我毕业那年，也就是我和弘明恋爱的第四年，我……”

　　他微微一顿：“我带他见了我的父亲。”


	62. Chapter 62

 

　　何岸的心提了起来。

　　他知道，这个有着美好开头的故事，就要急转直下了。

　　燕宁仍然闭着眼，容色平静，交叉着枕在小腹处的十指却不自觉地紧了紧：“弘明很重视这次会面，花了几周时间准备伴手礼，衣服买了新的，领带也买了新的，说千万不能出错，要给我父母留下完美的第一印象。我那会儿还笑话他，说你这纯属小题大做，自个儿折腾自个儿。没想到那天，见了我父亲第一面，弘明的脸色当场就变了。

　　“刚开始，我以为他是心里紧张。我父亲走了政商两道几十年，不苟言笑，威严起来还有点可怕，第一次见他的Alpha很少有不紧张的。但很快我就发现，弘明的状态与其说紧张，倒不如说是窘迫，还有窘迫滋生的敌意。”

　　“寒暄了几句之后，我才听出来，这不是他们的第一次见面。两个月前，弘明家的生意遇到了大麻烦，资金链断裂，难以为继，续上了还好，续不上就只有死路一条。他走投无路，去我父亲的公司拜访了三次，希望能讨到一点融资，但都被拒绝了。当然了，那时候他还不知道，他找的人就是我父亲。”

　　说到这儿，燕宁忍不住慨然一叹：“这件事，弘明从头到尾一个字也没跟我提过。只要和我在一块儿，他就表现得跟平常一模一样，明明心里承受着那么大的压力，却连一丁点迹象都不肯外露——Alpha的自尊心，实在很难理解。”

　　“嗯，他们……是这样的。”何岸对此深有感触。

　　燕宁又道：“就算被拒绝了三次，弘明的反应在我看来也有点激烈过度了。父亲在饭桌上提起这事的时候，说得其实并不多，寥寥几句，可弘明连客套地接话也不愿意，只想快点儿翻篇，当成没发生过。我猜想里面或许还有隐情，所以散局以后，我追问了父亲，父亲才把那三次拜访的细节告诉了我。”

　　“一个二十出头、资历浅薄的Alpha，出身不算显赫，又没人引荐，能在我父亲那儿得到多好的待遇呢？父亲根本连办公室的门都没让他进。那三次碰面，说是‘拜访’，其实是发生在电梯、大厅和地下车库里的。”

　　“电、电梯？！”

　　何岸惊讶得不行，一手虚握成拳，掩住了微张的嘴巴。

　　燕宁点了点头，笑容苦涩：“弘明那么傲气的人，你让他低头求人都不容易，更何况是在电梯里，明知不受待见，还要抓住电梯上升的仓促几十秒，当着一群陌生人的面提出一些听起来就不自量力的请求。可能中途就被打断了，根本没机会说完，也可能说完了，周围却都是嘲讽的笑声。

　　“父亲没告诉我他是怎么拒绝弘明的，可我能猜到。他这个人讲话直率，从不考虑别人的感受，肯评价一句能力不足、资格不够已经算给面子了，最糟的情况可能只有三个字——凭什么。

　　“弘明的自尊心多强啊，我简直不敢想象他有多痛苦。”

　　“那……后来呢？”何岸听得揪心，关切地问，“后来，你父亲答应帮忙了吗？”

　　燕宁没有马上回答。

　　茶水凉透了，暖不了一双发寒的手。他起身斟了半满，然后捧着一团半透明的蒸汽，凑近唇边，缓缓地喝了一口。

　　“我父亲……最后还是答应了。他在饭桌上对弘明说：我不了解你，但我相信宁宁的眼光。既然是宁宁看中的人，那拉上一把也无妨。当时弘明的反应并没有异样，他很克制，也很礼貌，站起来对我父亲说，谢谢伯父赏识。

　　“他家的生意躲过了鬼门关，起死回生。毕业后，我们也如期结婚了。可是一结婚，他对我的态度就完全变了。

　　“他变得非常冷淡，成天有家不回，二十四小时扑在工作上。我以为他是自尊心受了伤，想尽快闯出一片天来，好在我父亲面前扬眉吐气。我该等一等，也许等他忙过这段，事业有了起色，在弱肉强食的商界立稳了脚跟，心里的不甘就会散去了。

　　“但我没想到，这一等，居然等了二十年。”

　　新茶暖胃，热气熏眼，手里捧得再紧，也还是觉得冷。

　　燕宁神色怆然：“二十年，他功成名就，地位甚至超过了我父亲，对我却还是老样子。我从没怀疑过他的感情，Alpha和Omega之间，爱不爱，经历一次发情期就全明白了。不管他平时有多冷淡，在发情期，他没法控制自己，就还是当初学校里的那个弘明，爱我如生命，可是……

　　“可是发情期，它太短了，真的太短了。只要发情期过去，他就立刻开始逃避，变本加厉地冷淡我。”

　　-

　　说话间，铃兰咕哝了一声什么。

　　她趴卧在何岸怀中，睡得正香，还有滋有味地吮着手指头。燕宁看着她，心里无端平静了不少，便伸手摸了摸她的脑袋。

　　何岸见状，将铃兰的手从嘴边拿开，放进了燕宁的掌心。

　　“燕叔叔。”他轻声道，“我想，我大概知道您的弘明在逃避什么。”

　　“是么？说说看。”燕宁语气柔和。

　　何岸就说：“他在逃避‘喜欢你’这个事实。他的心气那么高，那么想证明自己，偏偏攸关存亡的一次融资，他没法凭自己的能力得到，而要靠你的‘喜欢’。他觉得，从此你就站得比他高了。在你面前，他不知道该怎么自处，只能‘不喜欢’你，离你远远的，才有一点安全感。”

　　燕宁低头拨弄着铃兰的小手指，一言不发，许久才淡淡地道：“何岸，你比我聪明。这么浅显的道理，我竟然花了几年才想明白。

　　“他像个善妒的孩子，不停地否认我的专业和爱好。以前写进诗里夸过的，现在通通都看不上了，何止看不上，还要吐出来，析缕分条地贬低一遍才舒坦。也不肯承认对我动过真心，说是受了信息素的欺骗——这种理由，荒诞到他连自己都骗不过去，可他就跟魔怔了似的，死活陷在里面，多少年都不愿回头。”

　　“人有自尊心不是什么坏事，但在枕边人身上找自尊心，那就太傻了。”

　　无可奈何到极致，燕宁反而笑了。

　　-

　　“冷落了我二十年后，我的父亲去世了。他是一面镜子，照着弘明这辈子最落魄的形象，镜子碎了，扎在弘明心里的那根刺也就一并拔了出来。葬礼上，弘明突然大梦初醒，站在我身边泪流不止。那天夜里，他找出了我们学生时代的相片集，坐在沙发上，一个人翻来覆去地看，看了一整晚。

　　“他推掉了大部分工作，把所有时间都留给我，陪我说话，给我写诗，开车送我上班，读我这些年出版的每一本书，还叫人录下我给孩子们上的课，一节一节地在家听。我喜欢油麦菜，他就辟了一块小菜园种，我喜欢吃鱼，他就每天去湖边钓一条，拎回来煲汤喝……这二十年来没做的事，他一样一样地弥补给了我，可他忘了一点——”

　　燕宁长叹道：“他不再是二十年前的弘明了。”

　　时间会一天天修琢人的容貌，也会一天天修琢人的观念和性格。二十年，足够重画一张陌生的面孔。

　　两个人若是一路同行，始终牵着手，时不时互望一眼，时间便不敢大刀阔斧。相反，若是背道而驰，不闻不问，等到回首重聚的那一天，便谁也不认得谁了。

　　燕宁久居象牙塔，四五十岁仍珍存着一份赤子之心，与年少时相差无几，郑弘明却已走偏了太远。

　　他在充斥着算计与谋害的圈子里一路爬到顶端，使过不知多少肮脏手段，甚至不屑遮掩，尽数摆在明面上，要的就是一个杀伐决断的骇人名声。脚下尸骸堆积如山，每一具都是曾经风光过的企业，有初露锋芒就被掐死的，也有在腥风血雨中分崩离析的。

　　凶狠、势利、老谋深算……

　　这些燕宁无法接受的特点，都不可避免地融进了郑弘明的性格之中。他原本可以不必成为这样的人，如果每一次邪念冒头的时候，身边都有燕宁拉他一把的话。

　　但是，没有如果了。

　　“二十年前的弘明给我写诗，再笨拙，我也是喜欢的。可是现在，就算他用热切的眼神看我，我心里也明明白白地知道，我和他之间，不再有灵魂共鸣了。”

　　星辰深远，明灭如灯。

　　燕宁望着夜空，怅然道：“我还记得我们第一次见面，我抄在黑板上、他又擦掉的那首诗，最后一句是这样写的：浮华渐老方明智，于情深处误青春。

　　“如果他能早一些醒悟，第一年、第二年、第三年……我想，我会原谅他的。可惜，二十年太长了，每晚等在沙发上是什么心情，我也快不记得了。不恨了，也不爱了，算了，就那么算了吧。”

　　泛旧的黑白照片还躺在茶几上，皎月投光，表面雪亮，抹去了两个年轻人的面庞。燕宁看了它太多遍，哪怕闭上眼，也依旧历历在目。

　　美好的一刹定格成了永恒，又怎样呢？

　　现实依然流向了最晦暗的空谷，坠落下去，再坠落下去，直至淹没在万千声相似的叹息之中。

　　-

　　何岸眼眶泛红，努力抿紧了嘴唇，还是“啪嗒”掉下来一滴泪。

　　他赶紧低头用手背抹了抹，假装自己没哭。

　　燕宁却笑了：“好孩子，不用替我难过。爱情这东西，算起来只是生命的一部分，失败了就失败了。我这半辈子，说真的，还是圆满更多。

　　“我有幸衣食无忧，生活安稳，一直做着自己热爱的工作。还在学校里遇见了不少有天分的孩子，把我那一点点浅薄的感悟倾囊相授。他们也不嫌弃，毕业十多年都记得我，从世界各地给我寄信、寄礼物。我自认是个有趣的人，五十好几了，年轻人喜欢的我也喜欢，没守着旧规矩当宝贝、落下一个老古董的坏名声。平日里睡得香，心思坦荡，身体也健康。

　　“最不可思议的是，临到暮年，我还……”

　　还得了个可爱的小孙女。

　　燕宁勾起手指，轻轻刮了刮铃兰的脸蛋，目光中满是慈爱。

　　像何岸，不像家里那个混蛋小子。

　　好事。

　　“还……还什么？”何岸见他没讲下去，不禁好奇起来。

　　燕宁想了想，抬头望着他，温声道：“还能有这样一个机会，把本来快要烂在肚子里的话心平气和地讲出来。何岸，谢谢你不嫌烦，听我说了那么多。”

　　“不、不谢……”何岸有点害羞，“您心里不难受就好。”

　　“当然了，圆满的归圆满，遗憾终归也是有一些的。”燕宁喝着茶，又多聊了几句，“我迄今最大的遗憾，是我的两个孩子。”

　　“长子稍微好些，他没被弘明选作继承人，大多时候留在我身边，由我抚养，算得上为人谦和，也有同理心，不会站在高处轻贱别人，尤其对Omega。而我的小儿子……他的信息素级别非常高，我不知道这是幸运还是不幸。弘明把他看作唯一的继承人，在他还是一张白纸的时候，就教了他太多冷酷的规则。

　　“他没有真正意义上的童年，只有无休止的鞭策和竞争，赢了没有奖励，输了却有惩罚，赢得不漂亮也有惩罚，这些规训给了他一种极端扭曲的心态：必须把其他竞争者都踩在脚下，踩得难以翻身，才能维持安全感。他变得警惕、多疑、独断专行，任何潜在的威胁都要掐死在苗头阶段，因为他的自尊心就和弘明的一样脆弱，受不了一点打击。

　　“我没能保护好他，没能教他什么是包容，什么是共情，什么是将心比心。这些人人都会的东西，他不会，所以频频犯错，还不知道错在哪儿。爱情观也一塌糊涂，遇到了对的人，却犯了和弘明一样的错，自己给自己搭了个死局，走都走不出来。”

　　何岸闻言，尾指轻轻颤了颤。

　　燕宁没有说细节，可是每一句话，都让他不由自主地想起了郑飞鸾。那么相似的心态、经历和性格缺陷，郑飞鸾小时候，会不会也有过同样的遭遇？

　　不，别这样。

　　别总在无关的场合想到他。

　　何岸低下了头，指甲深深掐进掌心里，反复告诉自己不要多想。可就在低头时，他的视线再一次落在了那张黑白照片上。

　　然后，他怔住了——

　　照片上年轻的弘明，有着一双多么熟悉的眉眼。

　　像极了。

　　真的像极了。

　　之前怎么没察觉到呢？

　　何岸把手伸向那张照片，想拿过来仔细瞧一瞧，匆忙间却不慎碰落了它。照片掉到地上，翻了面，银白的月光下，何岸看见了一行遒劲有力的钢笔字：

　　郑弘明，燕宁，××××年，于渊江大学授渔亭。


	63. Chapter 63

 

　　渊江，郑姓，还是家族企业。

　　何岸不笨，他弯腰拾起照片，对着那行字端详了一会儿，顿时恍然大悟——他们这座小客栈，一年也接待不了多少来自渊江的客人，真会有这样的巧合吗？

　　燕宁不是普通客人。

　　是为他而来的。

　　一旦想通这一点，之前那些细微而莫名的感动，就都找到了缘由。

　　难怪燕宁不热衷旅游，只喜欢待在青果客栈陪他们消磨时光，再是寻常琐碎也不嫌弃；难怪向来不亲近陌生人的铃兰，一见着燕宁就迈不开步子，还欢欢喜喜抱上了裤腿；也难怪燕宁与他“素不相识”，却十二分地照拂他。

　　原来，他们竟是有亲缘的。

　　何岸手捧照片，转头看向了燕宁，想向他求证些什么。燕宁倒是一点也没有身份被戳穿的心虚，依旧大方注视着他，含着笑，目光温和又慈爱。

　　“抱歉。”他说。

　　抱歉这些天隐瞒了你。

　　他越淡定，反而弄得何岸越局促，左右不知道怎么开口才能不失礼。心里琢磨了一阵子，垂着头，支吾着问：“他……飞鸾，现在还好吗？”

　　燕宁面色渐凝：“不算好。”

　　“他怎么了？”

　　“他在你这儿住了半年，上个月回渊江，谁也没告诉，连我也没告诉，自己联系了医院，想做手术把性腺给摘了。”

　　“他疯了吗？！”

　　何岸倏地瞪大了眼睛，嗓音颤抖，整个人都激动了起来。

　　这种蠢到家的事，郑飞鸾怎么做得出？

　　燕宁无奈道：“人进了手术室，麻醉也打了，被弘明从手术台上拖下来，一副手铐软禁在家，哪儿都不许去——弘明说，他再晚到一步，手术刀就真割下去了。”

　　何岸的面色愈加苍白了。

　　“飞鸾是弘明教出来的，父子俩一个性格，针尖对麦芒，谁都不肯先让步。弘明不准他动性腺，要他带你回渊江，关在家里做他的一味药，好让他心无旁骛，继续当久盛的继承人。飞鸾年轻，比弘明还固执，说什么都要把性腺摘了，再回落昙镇陪你。”

　　“电话……燕叔叔，我给他打电话！”何岸焦急起来，连着音量都高了许多，“摘掉性腺又能怎么样？这根本不是办法！”

　　“也好。”燕宁点了点头，“他现在轴得很，钢板一块，谁说话都听不进去，大概也只有你能劝一劝了。”

　　-

　　渊江山郊，郑家大宅。

　　徐妈端着一只托盘上了楼，推开房门，看到里头的景象，和往常一样叹了口气——

　　郑飞鸾半截身子陷在沙发里，胡子拉碴，神态颓靡，瞳仁空虚失焦，身上披着件皱巴巴还泛潮的浴袍，衣料松松散散堆在腰际。整个人跟石膏雕塑似的，半天也不挪一下，只握着颈上一条细细的绳坠，贴近鼻子，正闻得出神。

　　徐妈走进去，把托盘连同纱布、酒精棉和生肌膏一起摆在了茶几上。

　　“少爷，该换药了。”

　　郑飞鸾置若罔闻，仍然沉浸在自己的世界里。

　　她只好劝道：“今天我没拿老爷给的生肌膏，拿的是少夫人寄来的那瓶。您好歹用一点，别辜负了少夫人的心意。”

　　少夫人。

　　这个词起了作用，郑飞鸾终于结束半死不活的状态，伸出手，懒散地搭在了沙发扶手上。

　　徐妈便弯下腰，替他扯开浴袍袖子，一边仔细清理创口，一边念叨：“少爷，您这一天天过的，就跟电视里的苦情戏一样，心肝脾肺肾都能给呕出来。徐妈一把年纪了，老骨头了，也知道现在不时兴这种了，现在时兴那种……那种立志型的，哪怕少夫人跑了一百遍，您也照样百折不挠……”

　　“……”

　　郑飞鸾眉头一皱，别开脸，厌烦地把手抽了回去。

　　徐妈赶忙给他扯住，安慰道：“不说了，徐妈闭嘴，不说了，啊。”

　　郑飞鸾的手腕磨得太惨，迄今也没痊愈，刚长出来一圈粉红嫩肉，凹凸不平，渗着丝丝鲜血，看上去就分外狰狞。

　　新伤叠旧伤，只怕用再好的药也得留疤。

　　这小镇药局买的生肌膏，效果差一点就差一点吧。郑弘明给的药再贵，少爷不肯涂，终归也是白搭。

　　-

　　创口清理到一半的时候，旁边的座机响了。

　　徐妈一看来电显示，登时十分欣喜：“少爷，是夫人打来的。这么多天第一通，肯定是好消息！说不定……说不定少夫人答应回家了呢？”

　　郑飞鸾依旧浑浑噩噩，望着闪烁不止的通话灯，许久都没动静。

　　“快接，快接啊！”

　　徐妈在旁催促，恨不得替他按下去。

　　郑飞鸾当然希望何岸能答应回来，白天醒着想，晚上做梦也想，可偏偏这时候不想了——靠燕宁出面把人劝回来，实在与他期望的相差甚远。

　　他的Omega，哪怕颜面扫地，也该是他自己追回来的。

　　郑飞鸾钝滞地在那儿坐了片刻，终是接起电话，沙哑地叫了一声：“爸。”

　　对面却久未应答。

　　听筒里，唯有夏夜蝉鸣、幼童梦呓和几声压抑的呼吸。

　　这不同寻常的氛围突然让郑飞鸾意识到了什么。他猛地坐直身体，一秒钟功夫，整个人如同一束阳光射进黑暗，明晃晃照在天灵盖上，周身的丧郁气息一扫而光，焕发出了十二分生机与活力。

　　“何岸？”他口吻急变，握电话的手控制不住地抖了起来。

　　“对，是我。”

　　郑飞鸾喜形于色：“何岸，你怎么想到给我打电话了？你最近过得还……”

　　“你是不是疯了？！”

　　没想到对面劈头盖脸一顿痛骂，语气怒极：“燕叔叔说你打算做手术把性腺割了，郑飞鸾，你告诉我，这是不是真的？！”

　　郑飞鸾闻言一怔，然后便垂头笑了：“对，是真的。可惜差了一步，没成功。”

　　“为什么要这么做？”何岸问。

　　郑飞鸾道：“我之前不是说过吗，要在落昙镇住满一年。这才半年，你还没答应跟我回家呢，我怎么甘心啊。何岸，等我做完手术，寻偶症不发作了，我就回青果客栈，我们安安稳稳把剩下半年过完……”

　　“然后呢？”何岸寒着嗓子质问，“就算我原谅了你，七情六欲都没了，我们以后……谈柏拉图恋爱吗？”

　　郑飞鸾又是一怔，失笑道：“我都没好意思往那儿想，何岸，你怎么先想到了？”

　　“……别跟我打岔，一点也不好笑。”

　　何岸板着脸，眼眸已然潮湿起来。他咬了咬牙关，说：“飞鸾，你根本不知道信息素紊乱是什么感觉！我体会过，我懂，这种纯粹的痛苦少一个人经历都是好事！我已经是个残缺的Omega了，你好端端的，也非要想不开，把自己弄成那样吗？

　　“郑飞鸾，如果你敢做手术，我永远都不会原谅你。”

　　“何岸……”

　　郑飞鸾颓然往后一仰，盯着天花板，眼神逐渐由亮转暗，直至陷入死寂。突然，他一拳头重重地砸在沙发扶手上，唬得徐妈手一颤，弄翻了酒精棉。

　　“何岸，你不肯给我机会了吗？”

　　嗓子喑哑干涩，几乎发不出完整的音节。

　　“半年不寻偶对我来说有多难，你明明是知道的，却不准我动手术……何岸，你这是打算断了我的念想，让我一辈子别回落昙镇，对吗？”

　　“我……”

　　何岸握着燕宁的手机，五指慢慢攥紧，将衣角捏进了潮热的掌心。半晌，就在郑飞鸾近乎绝望的时候，他听见何岸问：“我寄给你的包裹，你收到了吗？”

　　“收到了。”

　　寄到了锦源五十五层，兄长第一时间带回家，亲自转交给了他。

　　“……那里面有一支玻璃管，装着我的信息素萃取液，应该够你用半年的。”

　　郑飞鸾一听这话，眼眸骤然亮了。

　　这意思是……准他回去住了？

　　何岸顿了顿，又说：“郑飞鸾，那天晚上，你对我做了很不好的事，可我在医院醒过来的时候，你人已经走了，连句道歉也没说。”

　　“对不起。”

　　郑飞鸾急忙弥补。

　　何岸没有接受这句“对不起”，而是温声道：“这么严重的错，只在电话里说一声‘对不起’，也未免太没诚意了。郑飞鸾，你愿意过来当面道歉吗？”

　　旁边的燕宁听到这儿，也适时帮忙打了个补丁：“飞鸾，要是弘明不许你出门，你就告诉他，落昙镇是个山清水秀的好地方，住上几年也不会腻。你不能来陪何岸的话，那我就代替你留在这儿，专心养老，不回家了。”

　　“呼……”

　　郑飞鸾浑身都放松了。

　　刚才的那一分钟，他就好比临刑前遇到大赦、饿死前天上掉馅饼，情绪峰回路转，整个人变得又倦懒又舒悦，一团流沙似的慢吞吞往沙发下滑。

　　“何岸，看样子我爸很宠你啊。”他歪着脑袋，懒洋洋地冲那边乐，“你是不知道，在我家，谁的地位都没我爸高。他给你当靠山，我以后怕是要跪着过日子了。”

　　“瞎说什么呢？”何岸拧起了眉头，“我又不是你家的，八字还没一撇的事……”

　　郑飞鸾低低地笑起来：“你换个字，换个复杂点的……八字一共才两撇，万一我刷刷就给你写完了怎么办……”

　　他已经横躺在沙发上了，眉眼间尽是满溢的幸福，醺然近醉，几乎胡言乱语。

　　徐妈一脸无奈，只好绕到沙发后边，抓住郑飞鸾在空中挥舞着写“八”字的手：“少爷，别乱动啊，药还没涂完呢。”

　　何岸隔着电话听见，便问：“你的手好点了吗？”

　　“好多了，都快痊愈了。”

　　郑飞鸾信口雌黄，徐妈眼皮直跳。

　　“不疼了？”

　　“早就不疼了，一点皮肉伤而已，又不是什么……嘶！！！”

　　他倒抽一口凉气，猛地打了个激灵，瞬间恢复了九分清醒。

　　他用手肘撑起上半身，正要质问徐妈在胡搞什么，就见徐妈拽着他那只手，格外慈祥地笑道：“少爷，在少夫人面前逞什么强啊？您看，穿帮了吧。”

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　何岸：“……”

　　何岸脸颊一烫，不免有些羞恼：“不聊了不聊了，你先涂药吧，涂完药早点睡，我们……过几天再见。”

　　说完也不等郑飞鸾回话，飞快把电话挂了。

　　-

　　放下手机，何岸用两根手指支着脸颊，戳了戳鼓起的腮帮子。

　　啵。

　　戳出了极轻的一口气。

　　燕宁从他的神态中琢磨出了一点懊恼，忍不住笑了。他倾身给何岸添了一杯茶，边倒茶边说：“希望不是因为我，你才改变了主意。”

　　“不是的。”何岸摇头道，“燕叔叔，我也不怕您笑话，其实这半年来，我一直都挺举棋不定的……”

　　“为什么？”燕宁将茶递给了他。

　　何岸接过被子，道了声谢，捧在手里啜了一口：“飞鸾陪在我身边，我明明心里有触动，又不愿意承认，想跟他撇清关系呢，又狠不下心。可是现在，我不想考虑那么多了。您说得对，时间经不起蹉跎，过一天就少一天。飞鸾醒悟得早，没像您的弘明那样在死胡同里困了二十年，所以，我也得从死胡同里走出来。”

　　燕宁点了点头，又问：“燕宁叔叔想知道一件事，你说实话：你喜欢飞鸾吗？”

　　何岸缄默了一阵子，回答道：“喜欢。”

　　燕宁便欣慰地笑了起来：“两个人相互喜欢，又肯相互坦诚，将来总能解开心结的。”

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸注视着燕宁，颇为认真地说：“燕叔叔，如果……我是说如果，飞鸾以后又犯了错，我也许不会原谅他第二回，但是，这不妨碍我对您的喜欢。铃兰是您的孙女，您要是想见她，想抱她，想陪她一块儿住，可以随时上这儿来。”

　　“……谢谢你。”

　　燕宁望着何岸那双清亮的眼眸，从中读到了不可多得的柔韧与倔强，像极了二十岁的自己，又分明比那时的自己通透得多。

　　-

　　次日清早，晨雾还未散去，燕宁便离开了落昙镇。

　　他要赶八点半的飞机。

　　那会铃兰还睡着，何岸早早起了床，下厨煮了一锅小米粥，佐上酱菜与荷塘小炒，陪燕宁一块儿吃完了，然后亲自将人送出了落昙镇。

　　镇门附近停着七八辆三轮小摩托，半旧不新的，都等着拉活儿。

　　一辆低调的SUV混迹其中，车窗紧闭，通体漆黑。司机是个讲究人，规规矩矩守在门边，不玩手机不唠嗑，双手交叠在身前，背脊笔挺，一看就供职名门。

　　见到燕宁，他快步走上前，伸手搭住了行李箱拉杆：“夫人，老爷派我来接您回家。”

　　何岸立刻展颜而笑：“我还在发愁该去哪儿叫辆出租来呢，正好，现在不用了。燕叔叔，您快上车吧。”

　　燕宁却有些无奈：“我说过很多遍了，不用专门来接，我可以自己买机票回去。”

　　“您放心，不是为了接您才专程飞一趟的。”司机赶忙解释，赔笑道，“是二少爷急着赶来，一分钟也不想耽搁。老爷说，既然都飞这一趟了，不如就顺带把您也捎回去，省得您舟车劳顿，还要去机场挤人堆。”

　　二少爷？是……是指郑飞鸾吗？

　　他已经到了？

　　何岸稍稍踮起脚尖，左右张望了一圈，却没看见人。

　　“人呢？”燕宁问。

　　司机转身走向那辆车，拉开后座门，恭敬地唤了声：“少爷。”

　　久无动静。

　　车内的人似乎在做什么重要的心理准备，一直没有露面。独自酝酿了很久，他才终于弯下腰，跨出了车门。

　　-

　　何岸远远望着他，神色出奇平静。

　　郑飞鸾依旧高大挺拔，比起从前消瘦了些，眼窝很深，透着不易遮掩的疲惫，看得出过去这一个月不太轻松。

　　他穿着黑衬衫，颈后贴了一块信息素隔离封贴，严严实实的，也不知有几层厚。颈上还多了一根黑绳，系着一支透明玻璃管，坠子似的悬在心口处。

　　管中液体赤红，血一般鲜艳刺目。

　　左腕上也缠了一圈护腕或者敷贴之类的东西，大约是怕伤口吓着旁人。

　　郑飞鸾站在那儿，注视着何岸，温和地笑了笑。

　　“何岸，我回来了。”


	64. Chapter 64

 

　　晨雾散去了，代之以袅袅直上的炊烟，各家各户渐次开了门，东方屋瓦层叠，笔直的脊檩托起了一轮金色朝阳。

　　郑飞鸾与何岸并肩走在小巷里，身后行李箱一颠一簸，轻快地轧过石板路。

　　郑飞鸾右手拉杆，左手垂在裤腿边，指尖微微动了几次，手腕也忍不住抬了几次，仍是不敢去搂何岸的肩。

　　还差一点。

　　他们终归还没亲密到那份上。

　　刚才燕宁在的时候，郑飞鸾觉得拘谨，等燕宁两边各自叮嘱一番，上车离开，他就更拘谨了——他还摸不准何岸对他的接纳程度，单独相处时，既不敢太过热络，也舍不得太过疏远，后果就是连并肩走路的那么十几厘米距离都要反复调整。

　　相比之下，何岸倒是轻松多了，背着手，与他边走边聊：“来得这么急，昨晚没睡吧？”

　　“还好。飞机上有床，睡了一觉。”郑飞鸾只当他是客套。

　　“这样啊……”何岸露出了讶异又失落的神情，“我还以为你会激动得睡不着呢。”

　　糟糕，答错了。

　　郑飞鸾暗叫不妙，赶紧修改答案：“其实……其实也没怎么睡好。”

　　何岸无声地笑了起来。

　　路过早点摊时，他让郑飞鸾在一旁稍等，自己跑去买了两只梅菜肉包、两只南瓜饼和两杯热豆浆。肉包和南瓜饼用塑料袋装着，挂在腕上，豆浆则双手各拿一杯，满当当的，沉得很。

　　他走到郑飞鸾面前，把手一伸：“喏，你的。”

　　郑飞鸾受宠若惊。

　　-

　　回到客栈，豆浆正好喝完，两只空杯双双丢进了门边的垃圾桶。何岸说要进屋看看铃兰睡醒没有，郑飞鸾便先在院子里等着。

　　他送的胖鸡崽被铃兰遗忘在了秋千摇篮里，歪歪斜斜，顶着溜圆的一片壳，很是呆萌可爱。

　　都半年多了，还没失宠呢。

　　郑飞鸾心里高兴，弯腰帮它抚正了些。

　　不一会儿，何岸一个人出来了，郑飞鸾压低音量问：“还在睡？”

　　“嗯，还睡着呢。”何岸点了点头，笑道，“在咬手指头，估计肚子饿了，闻到肉包味差点儿流口水。”

　　他领着郑飞鸾往客厅走，踏进门，把装早餐的塑料袋放在茶几上，然后绕到柜台后，开始给郑飞鸾办手续，随口道：“铃兰很喜欢燕叔叔，待会儿醒过来发现人不见了，肯定要哭一场，我得弄碗鸡蛋羹，再多倒点牛奶，才能把她哄踏实了……啊，还有，她对你可能有心理阴影，看见你会怕，你不要急于求成，要慢慢跟她相处。”

　　“我会注意的。”

　　郑飞鸾忙不迭答应。

　　何岸“啪哒”敲了几下键盘，从屏幕后抬起头来：“还是以前那间207，行吗？”

　　郑飞鸾：“行，当然行。”

　　在储物间支张木头床都行。

　　何岸便点进207的客房页面，一边录入，一边碎碎念：“燕叔叔来的那天，我不知道他是你父亲，也把207给了他，这间房都快成你们郑家的了。唔，退房日期……这个怎么填好呢？”

　　他鼠标一顿，抬头问郑飞鸾：“住半年，对吗？”

　　半年？

　　郑飞鸾明显一怔。

　　他还以为会像从前那样，过一天，给一天。

　　何岸见他发愣，不由笑了：“我们不是约好了么，只要你足够自律，就不再一天天地卡日子了，我觉得现在……”

　　他朝郑飞鸾的左手努了努嘴：“应该可以及格了。”

　　郑飞鸾心口一暖，下意识握住了自己的手腕。

　　溃烂的皮肉尚未愈合，不碰痒，碰了疼，像只咄咄逼人的蛰蜂，成天露着尖刺嗡嗡嗡兜圈子，每分每秒都令他难受。但是现在，一切都值得了。

　　亮银小钥匙再一次交到了他手中，还是熟悉的青苹果钥匙扣。

　　“何岸。”

　　郑飞鸾收紧五指，凹凸不平的金属钝齿硌进了掌心：“那天晚上……对不起。”

　　何岸注视着他，没点头，也没摇头。

　　“……可以原谅我吗？”郑飞鸾又问。

　　何岸这才姗姗伸出一根手指来：“只可以原谅一次，而且……”手指又弯了下来，“今天只给一半，剩下的，要等你过了考核期再给。”

　　郑飞鸾便笑了。

　　肯让他回落昙镇来住，已经是破天荒的宽容。别说一半，哪怕只给十之一二的原谅，也比他期望的多得多了。

　　“没关系。”他说，“我愿意一辈子处在考核期。”

　　“……”

　　何岸耳根一热，把手指缩了回去，匆匆整理好柜台，然后绕出来：“你在这儿等一等，我……我去给你收拾房间。燕叔叔刚走，我本来想着送完他再打扫的……”

　　“不用了。”郑飞鸾拦住了他。

　　何岸：“嗯？”

　　两个人面对面相望，郑飞鸾看着何岸那双星夜似的眼眸，一时有些情难自已。他低下头，慢慢靠近了何岸的额头，轻声问：“介意吗？”

　　介意……当然是不介意的。

　　就亲一下额头嘛，又不算什么逾距的举止，可是想把“不介意”三个字说出口，着实就没那么容易了。

　　何岸思来想去，突然灵机一动，踮起脚，将自己的额头往郑飞鸾唇上撞了撞，然后一缩脖子就要往外溜。

　　却被一下子扳住了肩膀。

　　郑飞鸾用温暖的手掌托着他的后颈，俯身吻了下去。明明心里爱意激荡，却竭力压制着，只在额头上蜻蜓点水地啄、若有似无地蹭，任谁都能看出不满足来。

　　短暂的一个吻很快就结束了。

　　他们额头抵着额头，视线在极近的距离内交汇着，有点儿闪烁，又有点儿黏乎。

　　“要扣分了喔。”何岸提醒他。

　　“是么？”

　　“你不怕？”

　　“怕当然怕，但像我这么能赚钱的人……”郑飞鸾不禁低笑起来，“赚分应该也很快的。”

　　-

　　程修清早起床，打了个长达十秒的呵欠，然后一脚踹开戴逍，滑下了床——上周二，他那张由戴逍亲手打造的破床终于塌了。他抢在戴逍之前把库房里的烂木板全卖给了镇上收破烂的，本以为这样就能顺利换张正经的单人床，谁知道戴逍算了半天帐，居然忍痛割肉，买回来一张双人床。

　　“你什么意思？！”程修怒斥。

　　“你有新床，我没有，不公平；两张单人床，公平，但是贵；一张双人床，公平，还便宜。”戴逍振振有词。

　　程修怄气怄了一个礼拜，决定自己掏钱再买张单人床，可房间里哪儿还有空地给他搁新床？

　　只好每天起床踹戴逍一脚，以求解恨。

　　他抄起牙刷，往上面挤了半截牙膏，去院子里呼吸新鲜空气了。

　　程修一路溜达到客厅前方，不经意间扫了眼客厅，突然脚步僵停，瞠目结舌，整个人如同石化一般，牙膏泡沫开始咕噜咕噜往下淌。

　　五秒之后，他扭头冲进卧室，飞快地漱口、吐水、擦脸，然后连拍十几下被子把戴逍铲起来：“郑郑郑郑郑飞鸾回来了！”

　　“别闹。”

　　戴逍迷迷糊糊翻了个身。

　　“不要睡了，是真的！我亲眼看见他俩接吻了，就在小客厅！”程修指天发誓。

　　接吻？

　　戴逍更加确信自己是在做梦了，被子往上一扯，罩住了脑袋。

　　程修只好一个人坐在床畔，用单薄的小肩膀扛起了这个无比残酷的事实：“何岸接纳他了，我刚盘顺的西点屋也要还给他了，真的好特么不甘心啊……”

　　出乎意料的，郑飞鸾并没有讨回红莓西点屋的意思。回到落昙镇以后，他甚至连一句多余的话也没提，选择继续当一个普通的吧台咖啡师。

　　程修一跃成了前老板的上司，春风得意。

　　然而还没得意过三天，他就主动把店长的位置像个烫手山芋一样扔还给了郑飞鸾——在郑飞鸾眼皮底下打理生意，好比一个差等生在数学老师眼皮底下解方程，拿笔的手都是抖的，总感觉不知哪个数字写下去，就会收获一声同情的叹息。

　　还是跑路为妙。

　　-

　　夏夜，风缓，月朗星稀。

　　沿河的屋檐下亮起了两排红灯笼，倒影碎在波光里，舞绸似的摇摆。行人三三两两，一个短发姑娘在桥畔支了张凳子，抱着吉他唱起了民谣，唱得疏懒又性感。

　　而在一墙之隔的青果客栈，郑飞鸾正与铃兰大眼瞪小眼。

　　何岸去厨房煮水潽蛋了，留下了关系冰封的父女俩。铃兰坐在秋千摇篮上，抓着胖鸡崽，抿着小嘴巴，一副严阵以待的样子，随时准备“投弹攻击”。郑飞鸾则坐在对面的藤椅上，满脸愁容，完全不知道该怎么化解紧张。

　　也不知他俩究竟谁更无助些。

　　还好何岸走得不久，五六分钟之后就端着小碗回来了。

　　碗里盛着温热的红糖水，浸没了一只雪白滑嫩的水潽蛋。蛋黄煮得恰到好处，润凝而不流，勺子一碰，便果冻似的颤悠起来。

　　“啊——”

　　铃兰是只小馋猫，立刻伸长脖子张开嘴，作雏鸟待哺状。

　　何岸把碗交给郑飞鸾，微笑着说：“你来喂吧。”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　郑飞鸾有些惊讶。

　　他当然明白何岸的意图，接过小碗，内心一时充满了感激。

　　-

　　吃过宵夜，铃兰打了个短促的饱嗝，两片睫毛以肉眼可见的速度盖了下来。

　　何岸便为她解开围兜，拭净嘴角，又盖好毛毯，然后坐在一旁，慢慢晃动起了秋千摇篮。

　　没过多久，铃兰香甜地入睡了。何岸起身折返卧室，拿来一包消毒棉、一瓶新买的生肌膏，轻声对郑飞鸾说：“……轮到你了。”

　　郑飞鸾赶忙解开缠腕的纱布，露出了受伤的皮肉。

　　说来也怪，同样是涂药，徐妈动作再小心都会疼得他直冒冷汗，而一旦换成了何岸，偶尔不熟练涂重了，他却连眉毛都没皱一下。

　　根本感觉不到疼。

　　爱情果真是最好的麻醉剂。

　　等等。

　　这句不错，可以赚分。

　　郑飞鸾立马把这事告诉了何岸，让他猜自己为什么不疼，并且打算无论何岸猜什么，一律回答：“不，因为爱情是最好的麻醉剂。”

　　没想到何岸慧眼如炬，手拿小棉球，盯着他琢磨了一会儿，道：“你为什么不疼了，我倒是猜不出来，但我能猜出来，你下一句大概又要说土味情话了。”

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　“郑飞鸾，恋爱不是这样谈的，不是光靠说情话就能加分的。”何岸善意地提醒他。

　　“那要怎么才能加分？”郑飞鸾问。

　　“这个嘛……就得靠你自己去琢磨了，直接问我算作弊，要扣分的。”

　　何岸吓唬他。

　　郑飞鸾也分外配合，假装自己被吓唬住了，耸了耸肩，不再多说什么，安静地看着何岸低头为他涂药，只是唇角浮现出了温柔的笑意。

　　-

　　困苦的岁月往往有句俗话，叫度日如年。反之，称心如意的日子过起来就像穿堂风吹挂历，一眨眼就翻去了个把月。

　　夏季临近尾声，落昙镇迈入了初秋，郑飞鸾依然在孜孜不倦地赚分。

　　他何尝不知道所谓的“赚分”只是一个比喻呢？但他依然愿意将这当做他与何岸之间的浪漫约定，并且为之付出十二分心血。至少最近这段时间，何岸在街上遇见他，已经会发自内心地露出笑容了，连史诗级难哄的铃兰也不再拒他于千里之外——虽然也不算亲近就是了。

　　而就在希望刚刚萌芽的时候，落昙镇迎来了一位不速之客。

　　这天下午，红莓西点屋正值客流低谷。服务生都去休息了，郑飞鸾闲来无事，靠在吧台后，拿着木柄小毛刷清理磨豆机。忽而铜铃叮当，有人推开玻璃门，径直朝他的方向走了过来，然后就站在吧台前不动了，半天也不开口点单。

　　郑飞鸾觉得古怪，抬起头来。

　　只见面前站着一个身段颀长的青年，穿了件兜帽衫，墨镜、口罩、鸭舌帽全副武装，根本看不清正脸，生怕被认出来似的。

　　他见郑飞鸾注意到了自己，立刻拨了拨耳边的头发。

　　耳钉随之闪过一抹冰蓝的光芒。

　　郑飞鸾对这类古怪的装扮丝毫不感兴趣，对青年身上那一圈亮闪闪的名牌Logo更是无感，相当公式化地问：“想喝什么？”

　　那青年明显愣住了，拨头发的手指也一并僵在了耳边。

　　郑飞鸾眉头微皱，又问了一遍：“想喝什么？”

　　见郑飞鸾真没认出自己来，青年咬了咬牙，这才不甘愿地摘下口罩和墨镜，露出了那张常年被五位数护肤品精心保养的姣好脸庞。

　　他收拾好失落的情绪，拿出久经磨练的演技，扑粉似的往脸上抹了三分喜色七分愁容，又妆点了一番久别重逢犹不减的深情，然后朝郑飞鸾温柔一笑。

　　“飞鸾，好久不见。”


	65. Chapter 65

 

　　看到那张脸，郑飞鸾耳畔警铃大作，戒心直接冲破了红线。

　　谢砚。

　　他有多久没见过这个人了？

　　上回听到谢砚的名字还是在电视综艺里，当时何岸在场，主持人只提了四五句，差点害他心肌梗死。这回真人找上门来，万一被何岸知道，他这个夏天辛辛苦苦攒的分全得清零。

　　郑飞鸾如临大敌，压低了嗓子问：“你来干什么？”

　　谢砚倒是没把自己当外人，墨镜和口罩随手往吧台上一放，也不等邀请，拉开高脚椅就坐了上去：“我在镇北的影视城拍戏啊，听说你在这儿度假，想一想我们也有五年没见了，就过来看看。”

　　说罢当真左右打量起来，兴味盎然的样子。

　　郑飞鸾不悦地压了压眉峰。

　　听说？

　　上哪儿去听说？

　　他在落昙镇休假的事可不是公开新闻，十个人有九个知道。相反，就算在久盛内部，这也是秘而不宣的机要。

　　谢砚拐弯抹角打听他的消息，不可能是单纯来叙旧的。

　　“你们的饮料名字都好可爱啊，Logo和插画也好可爱，特别是那颗红草莓。”谢砚手掌托腮，像模像样地欣赏起了墙上的价目表，“飞鸾，你不请我喝一杯吗？”

　　当然不。

　　郑飞鸾低头扫了眼手表，然后抬起头，视线越过落地窗，看向了对岸的青果客栈——下午两点二十六分，铃兰应该已经睡醒了。他家小公主嘴巴娇惯，醒了就要吃奶糕，何岸随时有可能抱她过来。

　　薛定谔的修罗场。

　　命悬一线。

　　谢砚见他一直不搭理自己，脸上无光，只好强作笑颜打圆场：“你看，我怎么忘了，我喜欢喝的这儿都没有……”

　　“对，没有。”

　　所以你怎么还不走？

　　郑飞鸾态度冷淡，继续清理着他的磨豆机，显出了几分不耐烦。

　　谢砚的表情僵了僵，笑容勉强挂在嘴角，却实在不如之前好看了：“飞鸾，你还记得吗，我以前喜欢喝白葡萄酒，你就经常送酒给我。你送我的第一瓶是勃艮第长相思，我一直都没忘。

　　“那时候我还小，不懂得它有多好喝，这些年尝了许多别的，才发现，还是你送的最合口味。而且名字也好听，长相思，长相思，那不就是痴情未改、经久不衰的意思吗……”

　　“抱歉，我完全不记得了。”

　　郑飞鸾假装没听出他的言外之意，说：“我这个人向来薄情，也不念旧，五六年过去，口味早就换过好几轮了。”

　　谢砚一下子噎住，脸颊乍红乍白，视线因为窘迫而不得不四处游弋着。

　　许久，他才不确定地问：“飞鸾，你有新欢了？”

　　郑飞鸾笑了笑：“你说呢？”

　　他又不是贞洁烈妇，被一个Omega甩了，还得禁欲五六年去换块贞节牌坊。

　　颇为可笑的是，从对方那震惊又失落的反应推断，谢砚恐怕还真是那么以为的——他这些年早已被粉丝哄飘了，不管走到哪儿，周围都是此起彼伏的吹捧和表白，随口说一句“我爱你们”，能收获成百上千倍浪潮般的尖叫。

　　他几乎信以为真了，觉得自己的爱是万能的，像黄金，像钻石，像美玉，人人都抢着要。只要他拿出来，就没有人能无动于衷。

　　这种虚幻的自信，他甚至同样套在了郑飞鸾身上。

　　现在，谢砚终于清醒了少许，却仍然心怀不甘：“这样啊……那，那真是太好了。这么多年了，我一直怕你走不出来，如果你能遇到第二个真爱，他又值得你爱，我当然要恭喜你了。飞鸾，不知道我有没有这份荣幸，能跟你的Omega认识一下？”

　　他倒要看看，郑飞鸾的新宠是个怎样耀眼的美人。

　　没想到郑飞鸾径直回绝了：“我觉得没必要。多一事不如少一事，我不喜欢让前任去打扰现任。”

　　打扰？

　　谢砚听得心里一阵窝火。

　　多少人守着机场四五个小时只为了亲眼看他十几秒，多少人千里迢迢飞来落昙镇探班，能拍到一张他的正脸照就心满意足，怎么到了郑飞鸾这里，跟他见一面都算“打扰”了？

　　但表面上，谢砚仍然维持着落落大方的模样，很是善解人意地说：“飞鸾，我知道你在顾虑什么。你怕跟我见了面，他会误会你。其实不用担心啊，你想，他要是真的爱你，就无论如何都不会怀疑你，要是怀疑你了，就说明他……”

　　“不是怀疑不怀疑的问题，是我不想给他添堵，一点都不行。”

　　郑飞鸾冷硬地打断了谢砚，最后五个字说得尤其重。

　　谢砚立时语塞，咬着牙，好半天都没想出来下面该怎么聊。

　　他是真的没料到，曾经把他当做心肝儿疼爱、甘愿砸上千万博他一笑的郑飞鸾，身边有了新人，居然就能绝情到这种地步，连个起码的好脸色都不给。

　　但是……

　　要忍住。

　　他现在有求于人，必须忍这一时。等他把郑飞鸾抢回来了，该他得的宠爱，他会一分不少地榨干净。而他今天遭受的冷眼，也会加倍让那个Omega好好体会一把。

　　当务之急不是卖惨或者卖笑，是适可而止，维护好他在郑飞鸾心中的形象。

　　今天出师不利，就先到这儿吧。

　　谢砚跳下高脚椅，轻声道：“飞鸾，我没有恶意的，只是正好有空，过来找你叙叙旧，看看你过得好不好。既然你一切都好，那我也没什么可担心的了。你接着忙吧，我先回剧组去了，一大票人还等着我呢。”

　　说着对郑飞鸾温良地笑了笑，拿起自己的东西，转身离开了西点屋。

　　这点演技和心机，对郑飞鸾显然是不管用的。他伫立在吧台后头，目光紧随谢砚的身影，确保他出门之后往远离青果客栈的方向去了才放心。

　　不，还不能放心。

　　如果谢砚早就打听出了何岸的事，趁他不注意，已经去对面搅过浑水了怎么办？

　　那他不是今晚就要跪搓衣板了？

　　郑飞鸾越想心里越没底，立刻扔下软毛刷和磨豆机，奔去青果客栈探查敌情了。

　　-

　　结果一踏进客栈大门，还没走几步，郑飞鸾看到院子里的景象，心里“咯噔”一下，屏住呼吸掉过头，就要轻手轻脚地往回溜。

　　当我没来过。

　　只可惜……

　　“飞鸾？”

　　还是被何岸发现了。

　　郑飞鸾脚步一僵，不得不硬着头皮走了过去。

　　何岸正抱着铃兰坐在九重葛的凉荫下，圆木桌上摆着一杯仙草茶、一块抹茶千层，还支着一台平板电脑。

　　屏幕亮着，里面赫然是燕宁的脸。

　　“……爸。”

　　郑飞鸾老老实实打了个招呼。

　　燕宁就笑了：“跑什么跑啊？以为我看不到你吗？”

　　“没跑啊……”郑飞鸾挠了挠脖子，差点把颈后的隔离贴抓下来，“我这不是怕打扰你们享受天伦之乐么？”

　　燕宁挂念何岸父女，每隔两三天就要找他们聊一会儿，通常选在日光晴朗的下午，郑飞鸾人在西点屋，正巧错开。今天他自己跑来“探查敌情”，歪打正着撞上了。

　　说实话，郑飞鸾也不是怕燕宁。

　　与燕宁单独相处也罢，与何岸单独相处也罢，郑飞鸾其实都挺自在的，但燕宁跟何岸同时出现的时候，他就有点招架不住了，再加上铃兰，那就好比祖媳孙三代Omega联盟，强大得无坚不摧——任意一个都能轻松捏死他，何况结成同盟。

　　郑飞鸾插兜站在何岸身旁，明明高大健硕的一个Alpha，内心却孤立无援，仿佛一只被扔进了暴力兔窝的小狼崽。

　　何岸往旁边挪了挪，给他腾出个位置。郑飞鸾不好推辞，只得顶着巨大的压力坐了下来。

　　也不知道要熬多久才能解脱。

　　燕宁那边也是一座庭院，宽木搭桥，卵石铺径，折过一片洁净的白沙地，沙地边缘插着一支五彩纸风车。远处浅水汀步，绿草灯龛，红枫艳如火烧，与一树黄银杏隔石相依。

　　很是简雅的古典风格。

　　何岸瞧着喜欢，便问：“燕叔叔，这是哪儿啊？我记得前几回和您聊天，您家的风格不是这样的。”

　　“我自己的房子，在渊大附近，栀子花西街知道吗？”

　　“知道啊，裴记书店那里嘛，旁边有家很讲格调的咖啡馆，巴掌大，只收现金，我以前去打过工的。”何岸连连点头，又有些疑惑，“那条街上也有住宅吗？我以为都是名人故居。”

　　“买的早就有了。”燕宁莞尔，“我有时候懒得回家，就宿在这里。平常诗社的孩子们也会过来，每人带一小包茶叶，借我的茶室开讨论会。我家周嫂最喜欢给他们弄小饼干吃，每回开到一半，莫名其妙就变成烘焙研讨会了。”

　　何岸不禁笑了，羡慕道：“我当初要是加入诗社就好了，说不定能早点认识您……或者，或者多逛逛栀子花西街……”

　　“飞鸾要是不作孽，早点领你回家，我们也能换一种更好的方式见面。”燕宁说。

　　郑飞鸾平白被扎一刀，扶额道：“我错了，爸，求您别说了。”

　　燕宁微笑不语。

　　何岸又问：“那这栋房子，您平常是一个人住吗？”

　　燕宁点了点头：“对，一个人住。弘明没有这儿的钥匙，进不来，也不敢进来。当然了，飞鸾也没钥匙，你们以后万一吵架了，你就……”

　　“爸！”

　　郑飞鸾试图阻拦。

　　“……你就带着铃兰来这儿住，又安全，又清净，有周嫂负责一日三餐，还可以养几只猫猫狗狗。”

　　“真的吗？”何岸激动起来，“那太好了！”

　　郑飞鸾揉了揉眉心，望天空叹。

　　爸，敢情我不是在给自己追媳妇，是在给您追儿媳妇呢？

　　“话说回来，飞鸾最近的表现怎么样？”燕宁关心地问。

　　何岸便看向了郑飞鸾。

　　郑飞鸾哪敢当着燕宁的面挤眉弄眼，立刻大方地摊了摊手，示意何岸诚实回答。何岸垂眸一想，决定给郑飞鸾几分面子，评价道：“还行吧，得有六十分……不，六十一分了。”

　　燕宁深表欣慰，对郑飞鸾说：“看来，我不用担心你一个人被撵回渊江了。”

　　-

　　他们这通视频聊了将近一个钟头，郑飞鸾作为旁听生，偶尔还要被拉出来充当话题，简直精疲力竭。

　　好不容易说了再见，切断信号，趁着何岸收纳平板的功夫，郑飞鸾站起来活络了一番筋骨，感觉整个人都复活了。

　　“所以，你找我有什么事？”何岸忽然问。

　　郑飞鸾：“嗯？”

　　努力回想了三四秒，他才猛地记起，自己过来是为了“探查敌情”。

　　“呃，也没什么重要的事，西点屋那边生意不忙，所以过来看看。何岸，今天……有没有……”郑飞鸾佯装不经意地问，“……有没有人来找过你？”

　　“找我？”何岸很茫然，“找我干什么？”

　　看这反应，必然是没有了。

　　晃荡在郑飞鸾心口的石头“扑通”落了地。

　　“没事。”他摆了摆手，含糊其辞地道，“最近镇上游客多，我怕有人来骚扰你。”

　　“……”

　　哄谁呢。

　　何岸不禁蹙起了眉头，若有所思——难道是郑飞鸾那边出了什么事吗？


	66. Chapter 66

 

　　何岸很快就得到了问题的答案。

　　因为没过多久，他就在围炉夜话时听到了谢砚的名字。

　　天南地北来的姑娘们热情高涨，谈论着影视城新开拍的大型玄幻剧《镜中仙》。她们大多是剧中Alpha主演高启慎的粉丝，也有几个喜欢Omega主演秦允的，谢砚作为主要配角之一，被顺带提到了几句。

　　过程中，郑飞鸾频频假咳，一直顾左右而言他，试图引开何岸的注意力。

　　何岸快要憋不住笑了。

　　郑飞鸾是担心谢砚来骚扰他吗？可他们都分手多少年了，谢砚也有了自己的婚姻，两边八竿子打不到一块儿，为什么要没事找事，惦记他一个普普通通的Omega呢？

　　何岸觉得好笑，索性故意装出一副闷闷不乐的模样逗郑飞鸾玩，任他在那儿干着急。

　　但事实证明，这一回郑飞鸾并不是杞人忧天。

　　几天后，何岸去市集的小商铺采购日用品，当他拎着购物袋往回走，穿过客栈附近的小巷时，突然被人半途截了路。

　　何岸神色不惊，安安静静地站在巷尾看着对方。

　　从气息判断，对方也是一个Omega，然而那身用作乔装的造型——亮黄色兜帽风衣，铆钉铅笔裤，口罩蒙面，一副尺寸夸张的蛤蟆镜遮住了大半张脸——实在不知道该说他低调得太失败，还是高调得太成功。

　　何岸很想给他一个善意的提醒：想在落昙镇掩人耳目，穿着朴素远比戴口罩有用。

　　对方扶着镜架，煞有介事地绕着何岸转了一圈，从头到脚仔细打量，仿佛在观赏某种罕见动物，然后才把墨镜和口罩一摘，露出脸来，朝何岸抬了抬下巴：“认得我吗？”

　　还真是谢砚。

　　何岸不清楚他的来意，便照实回答：“认得。”

　　谢砚又问：“那你觉得我长得好看吗？”

　　何岸点了点头：“好看。”

　　能当明星的Omega，颜值总不会差到哪里去。

　　“那把我们两个放在一块儿，是喜欢你的人多，还是喜欢我的人多？”谢砚继续问。

　　“你。”

　　谢砚一声嗤笑。

　　他还当是什么厉害角色，能把郑飞鸾收得这样服服帖帖，原来只是一个木讷的土包子，连自己在嘲讽他都听不出来，只会一个两个地往外蹦字儿。

　　自从几天前被郑飞鸾甩了冷眼，谢砚就一直心神不宁，生怕郑飞鸾的新欢是渊江某个名门世家出身的。他们这些混迹娱乐圈的Omega，知名度再高，放在老派豪门眼中依然是不入流的戏子，哪里能和世家子女相提并论？

　　如果郑飞鸾当真爱上了一个门当户对的，谢砚就无路可走了。

　　可现在呢，现在还有什么值得担心的？跟他斗的压根就不是虎狼之流，而是一只温驯懦弱的小羊羔。

　　瞧瞧他穿的都是些什么？

　　俗劣的亚麻半袖衫，圆领，糙边，袖口缝了一圈土气的蓝印花布，衣摆还绣了朵花。帆布鞋是不知道多少年前的老款式了，洗得颜色都快褪没了。头发又卷又蓬，微风一吹就懒洋洋地晃，一副没睡醒的模样，就连那张姑且称得上美貌的脸，也被糟糕的穿搭给毁了。

　　何岸手上还拎着泛旧的环保布袋，谢砚定睛一看，里头装着洗洁精、保鲜膜、牙刷、牙膏、塑料衣夹、粘毛筒……全是些廉价的生活杂物。

　　没救了。

　　由内而外的市井气质。

　　更令人啼笑皆非的是，他雇佣的职业侦探昨晚告诉他：这个叫何岸的Omega还生过孩子。

　　谢砚当时笑得腰都直不起来了。

　　他总算看明白了，什么“怕前任打扰现任”、“不想给他添堵”，说得拳拳真切，实际上呢，无非就是郑飞鸾玩腻了渊江的正统美人，趁着休假无聊，偷尝几口偏远小镇上的清粥小菜，还偏偏选了个自带拖油瓶的。

　　太寒碜了，寒碜得没脸带出来见人。

　　谢砚怎么会不了解郑飞鸾？这种平庸至极的Omega，要郑飞鸾娶回家朝夕相处，他跑都来不及。

　　谢砚心情舒爽，用一种无比同情的眼神看着何岸，不怀好意地问：“你说，如果我和你同时看中了一个Alpha，那个Alpha会选谁啊？”

　　答案是多么显而易见，又是多么伤人，谢砚已经准备好了欣赏对方被羞辱的表情，谁知这个Omega不识相，居然还非常认真地思考了一会儿，然后回答了三个字：“不知道。”

　　不知道？！

　　谢砚七窍生烟，纹过的眉毛都竖了起来：“你什么意思？挑衅？”

　　“不是啊。”何岸摇了摇头，“世界上有几亿个Alpha，每一个都有自己的喜好，我又不是他们肚子里的蛔虫，怎么说得准呢……”

　　“少给我装蒜，你会不知道我指的是谁？”谢砚刻薄道，“这么嚣张，是不是觉得自己长得漂亮，郑飞鸾就跑不掉了？”

　　“……”

　　何岸无奈地耸了耸肩，在心里默默给郑飞鸾扣了一分。

　　前男友这么神经质，你怎么不早点告诉我？

　　谢砚大约也意识到自己的反应太大了，显得气度不如人，便勉强压了压火气，假笑着说：“你是小地方出来的，就守着这一亩三分地转悠，没去过渊江，可能不知道郑飞鸾在那边是什么地位，所以拎不清自己的分量。我来告诉你吧，在渊江……”

　　“在落昙镇，他就只是红莓西点屋的老板。”何岸说，“谢谢你，但我不想关心他在渊江的事。”

　　谢砚第一次遇到这么不识好歹的人，感到匪夷所思，刚压下去的怒气迅速飚了回来：“他难道会在这里开一辈子西点屋？你是不是脑子有问题？”

　　见何岸没反应，谢砚几乎气竭：“郑飞鸾在休假！他之所以跟你在一起是因为那些光鲜亮丽的Omega不在身边！睁开眼睛看看吧，你算什么东西，你就是他拿来打发无聊的一包调味料，还真以为他上了瘾，非你不可，会把你娶回家好好供着？”

　　何岸没有立即反驳。

　　他站在那儿，等谢砚慢慢恢复了冷静，才道：“等休假结束了，他回他的渊江，我就留在我的落昙镇。”

　　谢砚一愣，连续几秒都没能理解：“什、什么意思？你不在乎他对你认真不认真，也不想嫁给他？”

　　我梦寐以求的东西，你凭什么就敢说不稀罕？

　　何岸低头笑了：“谢砚，我不明白，郑飞鸾对我认不认真，娶不娶我，到底和你有什么关系？我记得新闻上说，你去年已经结婚了。”

　　这句话真是精准地戳到了谢砚的痛处。

　　他恼羞成怒，恨恨道：“结婚了又怎么样？我跟他有85%的契合度，我喜欢他，大可以为他离婚，他也不是老封建，不会对我有成见的。倒是你，嘴上说得云淡风轻，什么留在落昙镇，嫁不嫁他无所谓，其实你早就知道带着个赔钱的拖油瓶根本嫁不进去吧？”

　　何岸眉头一皱，拎着环保袋的手不由紧了紧。

　　以他有限的想象力，真的想象不出一个在镜头前以高洁文雅著称的明星，怎么能在私底下表现得这么尖酸刻薄，简直像用生命出演一部宫斗剧。

　　可他不想参与这么弱智的宫斗剧。

　　何岸往前走了两步，在谢砚面前站定脚跟，说：“你喜欢郑飞鸾，就尽管去追，这是你和他之间的事，我不干涉……”

　　当然，如果他三两下就被你撬走了，以后也没机会再跪搓衣板了。

　　“……但是同样的，你也不能跑来要求我让路，因为这样干扰到我了，明白吗？”

　　谢砚用力捏着墨镜，手指颤抖，一张俊脸气得惨白。

　　这个Omega……跟他预想的完全不一样，什么土气懦弱，连边都不沾！

　　这就是个小地方养出来的狠角色，看上去衣着朴素、眼神单纯，实际上心机深沉，一百个不好惹。看他那副有恃无恐的样子，说不定还真靠狐媚本事把郑飞鸾迷得神魂颠倒，大人连孩子一起要了。

　　“麻烦让一让吧，我该回家了。”何岸轻声说。

　　谢砚咬牙盯着他，寸步不肯相让。

　　何岸也不执着，把环保袋往怀里一揣，从旁边绕了过去。

　　“喂！”

　　走到巷口时，谢砚突然从背后高声喊住了他：“你知道吗，你这副清高冷淡的样子，跟当年的我一模一样。没想到过了五年，郑飞鸾的口味还是一点没变！”

　　何岸忍不住笑了出来。

　　郑飞鸾，再扣一分。

　　因为你当年挑男朋友的眼光实在太差了。

　　何岸脚步轻盈，拐过一道弯，把那讨人烦的声音甩在了小巷里。

　　-

　　深夜，落昙市万朗酒店，十七层山景阳台。

　　谢砚披着睡袍坐在软椅上，一手夹烟，一手捧剧本，心不在焉地翻阅着。远方是二十公里外的落昙山，山脚一座小镇，树影间灯火如星辉。

　　他右耳挂了只耳机，正和渊江的Alpha有一搭没一搭聊着天。下午在何岸那儿碰了一鼻子灰、积了一肚子不痛快，恨意无处发泄，于是越聊越烦躁，连同剧本上那个用荧光笔划出的角色名也越发不顺眼起来。

　　谢砚骤然情绪爆发，一把抄起剧本，狠狠砸在了茶几上。

　　第一配角？

　　去他妈的吧，谁稀罕这个完美到无聊的第一配角？

　　他原本定下要演的，是那个表面毒舌、内心正直、遇事处处精明、遇情处处迷糊的第一主角。光看剧本，他就知道这个角色注定要爆红，何况搭戏的还是实力派Alpha男星高启慎——这两年，他的人气一直不温不火，就指着这部《镜中仙》打一波漂亮的翻红仗。

　　但就在签合同当天，他碗里的肥肉被人叼走了。

　　秦允，一个名不见经传的新人，刚从选秀节目出道攒了点粉丝，就野心勃勃地傍上了渊江秦家，抢起资源来毫不手软。更恶心的是，明明当了婊子，他还要立牌坊，仗着自己也姓秦，见人便说认了秦家四少当哥哥，是干净的兄弟情谊。

　　谢砚等了两年的大好机会，临到手边，说没有就没有了。

　　他嫉恨得面目扭曲。

　　如果当年不是他太清高，怕和郑飞鸾在一起会蒙上被包养的污名，主动提出了分手，改和身边的保镖交往，就凭郑飞鸾这个强硬的后台，谁敢动他看上的角色？

　　这两年，他每一天都在后悔。

　　因为没有后台，他在人踩人的娱乐圈走得步履维艰，手中资源锐减，接戏屈居二番三番，连参加综艺节目也不再能稳稳站在中央，几个新晋小生甚至敢将他挤到一旁，公然抢他的镜头。

　　而面对急遽降低的话题度，他的团队一筹莫展。

　　换了别的艺人，这时候哪怕负面新闻也得拿出来炒一炒了，谢砚却不行。他清高自律的暖男形象是从出道第一天起就维护到现在的，怎么能因此染上污点？

　　为了不被遗忘，谢砚走了一步饮鸩止渴的坏棋。

　　宣布婚讯。

　　这确实给他带来了一段短暂的热度，但随之而来的，是更可怕的人气跌落——“已婚”打破了Alpha们对他的占有幻想，也消除了Omega们对他的追随欲。

　　那时谢砚才明白，什么都可以放弃，唯独郑飞鸾不能放弃。

　　有了郑飞鸾，才会有永远不灭的聚光灯，有了聚光灯，才会有源源不断的人气和资源，就连他最在乎的、清白干净的好口碑，都能作为人设的一部分被完美塑造出来。

　　他当初怎么会傻到用郑飞鸾的宠爱去换口碑呢？

　　他后悔了。

　　他要回到郑飞鸾身边去。

　　但是谢砚知道，在此之前，他必须先跨过两块拦路石。

　　一块是何岸，郑飞鸾如今的Omega，另一块则是江柏，他的Alpha丈夫——无论如何，他总不能带着已婚身份去向郑飞鸾示好。棘手的是，过去这两三年，他将自己与江柏的爱情宣扬得太美好了，贸然抛出一句“感情不睦导致离婚”，一定会拉低形象分。

　　真是麻烦透顶。

　　电话那头，江柏还在喋喋不休地说一些关怀的话。

　　他本是一个不善言辞的Alpha，做了谢砚多年的贴身保镖，向来寡言少语，专注陪伴，谢砚也喜欢他的沉默。可不知道为什么，结婚以后，江柏变得越来越唠叨，什么都要过问，什么都要操心，仿佛把谢砚当成了一个长不大的孩子。

　　他需要这些廉价的关心吗？

　　不。

　　他只需要资源，实打实能带来人气的资源。

　　江柏没有察觉出谢砚的敷衍，还在电话那边温柔地絮叨，说想他了，要买张机票飞来落昙镇探媳妇的班。

　　谢砚当即拉下了脸。

　　你来干什么？

　　能帮我把主角从别人手里抢回来吗？

　　都跟着我在娱乐圈混了多少年了，还是只会干保镖一种工作，其他一窍不通。既然这样，就老老实实当个哑巴，留在渊江帮我管网店和餐厅，别总来我眼前晃！

　　谢砚正准备呵斥回去，激动间手指一颤，一簇滚烫的烟灰落到茶几上，将剧本烧出了一个洞，匆匆伸手一翻，接连三四页都遭了秧。

　　他望着那团黑斑，突然冒出了一个大胆的念头。

　　“行啊，想我了就来呗，我一个人在剧组待着可寂寞了，尤其夜里，睡都睡不着。”谢砚态度一变，亲热地向江柏撒起了娇，“等你来了，一定要好好满足我，最好……再准备点小惊喜。”

　　他说得欢悦，脸上却如寒霜一般，不见分毫笑意。


	67. Chapter 67

 

　　和谢砚的小巷交锋并没有影响何岸的心情，因为就在那天，发生了一件值得纪念的喜事：

　　铃兰学会说句子了。

　　不再是“猫猫”、“鸭鸭”、“好吃”这样零散的碎词，而是一个结构规整、主系表俱全且长达七字的感叹句：

　　“你才不是我爸爸！”

　　这个“你”，指的就是郑飞鸾。

　　当时，郑飞鸾正端着一块香草奶糕蹲在铃兰面前，软磨硬泡，试图诱哄她叫爸爸。铃兰瞪着溜圆的眼睛，生平第一次用语言勇敢地表达了拒绝。

　　吐字清晰，措辞准确，情绪饱满，连句尾的感叹号都无声胜有声。

　　要知道铃兰还不满两岁，许多孩子在她这个年纪，最简单的词语都说得磕磕巴巴。

　　何岸大喜过望，打开铃兰的成长日记，把这句话连同故事背景一起惟妙惟肖地记录了下来，晚上又多做了几道菜，以表庆贺。

　　一盘秋葵炒虾仁，一盘荠菜拌豆干，五例菌菇茶碗蒸，香得程修眼冒绿光。

　　饭桌上，何岸抱着铃兰，笑盈盈地逗弄：“今天咱们宝宝学会说句子了，说了什么呀？”

　　“你才不是我爸爸！”

　　程修叼着虾仁，戴逍嚼着豆干，异口同声地配合。

　　铃兰咬着小拳头吃吃发笑，郑飞鸾捧着自己那份茶碗蒸，舀起一匙送到嘴边，尴尬而不失礼貌地笑了笑。

　　你们开心就好。

　　铃兰才二十个月大，以后的日子还长着呢，他就不信靠着自带的血缘加成，他会等不来一声甜津津的“爸爸”。

　　“郑总，你应该这么想，你这也算参与了铃兰重要的成长过程，对吧？比方说……”程修以一种火上浇油的方式安慰他，“上次铃兰学走路，也是你吓会的啊。”

　　哪壶不开提哪壶！

　　郑飞鸾攥着汤匙，愠怒地翻了程修一个白眼，内心却不知道怎么回事，莫名地产生了一股自豪感。

　　-

　　晚饭后，餐桌撤净，茶几上摆好了奶油瓜子、鱼皮花生和鲜榨水果茶，又到了每晚的固定活动：客厅茶话会。

　　戴逍买了台掌机，拉着程修一块儿玩《分手厨房》。

　　这是一款合作烹饪游戏，需要两个玩家配合着切菜、炖汤、上菜、刷碗，每完成一单可以赚取一笔小费，同样的，订单超时也会扣钱。戴逍和程修不负众望，在疯狂互骂中接连刷新纪录，打出了零分、负十分、负二十分、负五十分的好成绩。

　　汤锅熊熊燃烧，厨房焚为灰烬。

　　何岸盯着一片混乱的厨房，有些不确定地询问：“这个游戏……是分越低越好吗？”

　　程修一口气没提上来，轰然倒在沙发扶手上，几乎气绝。

　　戴逍掂着手柄陷入了沉思：“程修，我觉得吧，我和你的默契真的有点问题……我们再合作下去，青果客栈的未来可能会跟这个厨房一样……”

　　程修一下弹了起来，不服气道：“游戏而已，就不能乐观点吗？来来来，何岸，你们来！”

　　说着硬是把自己的红手柄塞给何岸，又抢过戴逍的蓝手柄塞给郑飞鸾。

　　然后他朝旁边挪了挪，伸手往戴逍肩上一搭，窃笑道：“缺乏自信怎么办？很简单，看看更差的。”

　　“有道理。”

　　戴逍竖起了大拇指。

　　郑飞鸾三十年来没打过游戏，握着手柄摆弄了几下，问何岸：“你会吗？”

　　何岸点点头：“看他们玩了一会儿了，大概会一点。”

　　郑飞鸾：“那想玩吗？”

　　何岸：“嗯。”

　　两个人便重开了程修他们阵亡的关卡，继续玩了下去，并且在戴逍和程修幸灾乐祸的注目礼中，一路行云流水，势如破竹，关关三星。

　　而且全程没有对话。

　　程修大跌眼镜，瞪着电视上两个溜来跑去、配合完美的角色，表示极其不解：“为什么他们都不用交流的？”

　　而我们就咆哮得跟同时杀一万只鹅一样？！

　　戴逍支着腮帮子，认真思索道：“现在我有点相信他俩是最佳契合了……这种默契，我只看一对双胞胎主播打出来过。”

　　“可他们不是已经……”程修指了指后颈。

　　戴逍无奈地看着他：“你们Beta生理课都是睡过去的吗？信息素契合度是基因契合度最主要的外部表达之一，换性腺又不改基因。”

　　程修冷哼了一声：“那我们没啥契合度，就要永远火烧厨房了吗？”

　　“勤能补拙，勤能补拙。”戴逍安慰他，“平常多练一练，万一撞了大运，还是能玩的。”

　　-

　　等入了夜，客厅里聚的人多起来，电视就换了作用，开始播放一些轻松的娱乐新闻。

　　铃兰照旧当她的小邮差，挎着一篮奶糖，挨个给哥哥姐姐们发糖吃，还特有仪式感，每一颗都得端端正正放进掌心才行。在青果客栈的点评页面上，有不少五星好评都是冲着她给的。

　　何岸窝在沙发角落，毛毯覆膝，安安静静读着书。郑飞鸾就守在旁边，一手搭沙发靠背，一手端咖啡，用身体不露痕迹地把何岸圈起来，形成一块“他人勿扰”的区域。

　　后颈的隔离胶贴久了，有点痒，他下意识挠了挠。

　　何岸注意到了，便说：“难受就撕下来吧。”

　　郑飞鸾略微一愣：“没事，等会儿回去泡个澡，再扑点爽身粉就好了。”

　　“我没那么脆弱的。”何岸解释。

　　“我知道，但是抵抗信息素这样的事，还是交给我来做比较好。”郑飞鸾朝他淡淡一笑，温声说道。

　　小邮差派送完奶糖，拎着篮子来找何岸报告，哼哼唧唧要往他腿上爬。何岸掀开毯子，正欲去抱，郑飞鸾弯腰一捞，顺势将她送进了何岸怀中。

　　篮子里还剩最后一粒糖，郑飞鸾拿起来，剥开糖纸，悄悄放进了嘴里。

　　很甜。

　　电视荧幕上，俊男靓女走马灯似的过。何岸搂着铃兰一抬头，便看到了下午刚刚打过照面的那张面孔——谢砚身着古装戏服，衣袂飘然，正在给前来探班的粉丝们签名。

　　镜头里的Omega仿佛换了一个灵魂，平易近人，彬彬识礼，唇边始终漾着合宜的微笑，甚至嗓音都和下午不同了，离冷淡差了一两分，又不至于过分热情，绝妙地在两者之间拿捏住了平衡。

　　君子端方，引人慕仰。

　　这样的谢砚，哪儿还看得出一点歇斯底里的狂躁？

　　记者采访谢砚的粉丝，那姑娘紧紧抱着一瓶矿泉水，激动得面颊涨红：“砚砚、砚砚比我想象的还要亲切！他真的超可爱啊，外冷内热，明明拍戏已经很累了，还不去休息，一直在跟我们交流，每个人都送了一瓶水，还嘱咐我们回去的路上注意安全，所以你们不要再说他清高了，他真的很暖男！

　　“然后……然后就是，我要说，作为一名砚台，恳请大家务必要支持《镜中仙》，支持我们砚砚的谪羽仙君！”

　　说着朝镜头深深鞠了一躬。

　　这条新闻很短，匆匆几十秒就换了主角。何岸逗弄着铃兰，心里却想，一个人能把自己活明白已经够不容易的了，人前人后两张面孔，难道不会累坏吗？何况，饰演一个与自身性格迥异的人，就像蒙上了一张艳丽的画皮，赚来再多喜爱，也总该明白这喜爱不属于真正的自己。

　　谢砚追求的到底是什么呢？

　　何岸隐约知道一点答案，却无法认同。

　　-

　　那次会面以后，何岸心里多少有了顾虑，怕谢砚在背地里搞什么小动作。他不担心自己，只担心孩子，于是不论走到哪儿都把铃兰牢牢看在眼皮底下。但接连几天，客栈一直风平浪静的，他也就慢慢忘了谢砚。

　　这天夜晚，客厅里聚起了一伙年轻人，兴致勃勃要玩狼人杀。程修不感兴趣，扯上戴逍回屋奋战《分手厨房》去了，何岸就留在客厅给他们当法官。

　　郑飞鸾陪了他一会儿，中途脖子痒，于是请了个小假，去泡澡外加扑痱子粉了。

　　游戏玩到一半，柜台上的电话突然响了起来。

　　何岸连忙拿起听筒放到耳边：“你好，青果客栈。”

　　“你好！我是住103的客人，刚才出门急，浴缸水龙头忘关了，到酒吧才想起来！”对方开门见山，在吵吵嚷嚷的背景音中叫喊。

　　何岸顿时急了：“这样啊，那我帮您关一下吧？”

　　多缴一笔水费还算是小事，积水一旦漫出卫生间，流到外面把地板和家具给淹了，那损失可就大了。

　　“103是吗？”他歪头夹住听筒，拉开抽屉，迅速找到了103的房门钥匙。

　　“对对对，103，你赶快去一趟！”

　　“好，再见！”

　　何岸心急如焚，挂掉电话，抓起钥匙匆匆奔了出去。

　　-

　　青果客栈总共十二间客房，上七下五，103是其中最差的一间，不仅位于底楼靠里的转角处，门窗也被桂树的影子笼罩着。

　　何岸越急越乱，借着廊沿灯笼的幽光折腾了好一阵子才打开门锁，推门一瞬间没刹住车，直接往伸手不见五指的黑暗里冲去了四五步，然后猛地收住了脚步——房间里安安静静的，根本就没有水声。

　　他当即松了一口气。

　　还好。

　　是客人记错了。

　　他自己以前也闹过类似的笑话，出门三五分钟，突然从犄角旮旯冒出一个怪念头来，笃信刚才忘了锁门，慌里慌张赶回去确认，才发现是记忆出了差错。

　　何岸笑了笑，准备回客厅接着给客人们当法官去，但还没转过身，只听“砰”的一记重响，房门在身后被甩上了。

　　有人？！

　　何岸耳畔拉响了尖利的警报，然而不及逃脱，陌生的Alpha气息就迅速包围了他，背后猛地一撞，有人结结实实将他抱了个满怀。

　　何岸惊吓过度，大脑猝然一片空白。

　　对方的力气极大，动作又粗野，挤得人肩骨都钝痛起来。偏还那么迫不及待，急吼吼往何岸脸颊上一顿猛亲，硬胡茬接连扎在颈上，笑声低沉，带着些许抱怨：“都几点了，我还以为你今晚不来了呢！”

　　说着用力把何岸推倒在床上，俯身笼住，一只手探至腰际，胡乱扯开了裤带。


	68. Chapter 68

 

　　懵怔了有那么两三秒钟，何岸终于回过神来，厉声喝道：“放手！”

　　那Alpha听到意料之外的嗓音，整个人像被施了一发定身咒，肢体骤然僵硬了。他有点怀疑自己的耳朵，又在黑暗中仔细嗅了嗅何岸的后颈。这一嗅，他如触电般松开手，匆忙向后退去。

　　啪。

　　灯亮了。

　　何岸用手肘支起上半身，就见一个Alpha远远地靠墙站着，正警惕地盯着自己。

　　Alpha个头极高，约莫有一米九五，虎背熊腰，胸肌发达，体格非常壮硕，还长了一张线条粗犷的方脸，展眉凶，皱眉更凶，由内而外透着一股令人慑惮的匪气。

　　但直觉告诉何岸，这个人心里并没有恶念。

　　“你是谁？”Alpha先发制人。

　　“客、客栈老板。”何岸惊魂未定，指了指卫生间，“我听说浴缸积水，所以过来看看……”

　　何岸是拿钥匙开门进屋的，Alpha之前也的确听到了转锁声，这个身份合情合理，打消了他心中的怀疑。

　　他知道是自己弄错了人，立马松了戒备，转而愧疚道：“抱歉啊，我还以为是我的Omega回来了，想给他一个惊喜……刚才喝了两瓶酒，有点儿上头，嗅觉不太灵敏，没闻出来……”

　　原来是误会一场。

　　也太吓人了。

　　何岸摇了摇头，表示不介意，然后就想撑床坐起来。谁知刚才那一下撞狠了，腰脊突地一阵抽筋，疼得他五官拧作一团，又狼狈地跌了回去。

　　那Alpha赶紧上前搭了一把手，扶住何岸：“你还好吗？”

　　“还、还好。”

　　何岸苦着脸，反复揉搓腰肉，揉了好一会儿才算把那根筋揉松了，勉强可以活动。他冲那Alpha无奈一笑，说：“你也太使劲了，就算不是我，换了别人也得疼一阵子啊……你家Omega是钢筋铁骨吗，经得起这么折腾？”

　　Alpha不好意思地挠了挠头：“小别胜新婚嘛，激动过度了。”

　　何岸听他这么说，便四下看了一圈。果然，床头柜上摆着一瓶香槟和两只郁金香杯，枕头中央则摆着堆成了心形的黄玫瑰，还真是精心准备过的。

　　这大概就叫……猛汉的柔情？

　　何岸被打动了，赶忙说：“没事没事，小误会而已，谁都可能撞上的，你别太往心里去。那……既然你们小别胜新婚，我还是赶快走吧，省得迎头跟他撞上，害他误会，白费了你这些花呀酒呀的，一样样看着都挺贵的。”

　　“哎，好，谢谢。”

　　Alpha笑起来也显凶，跟黑社会逼债似的，举止却绅士，主动替何岸打开门，同时微微躬背，像极了一个训练有素的保镖。

　　何岸跟他道了别，一溜儿小跑回到客厅，将103的钥匙重新锁进抽屉，玩狼人杀的客人们恰好一圈发言进行到尾声，什么要紧的都没耽搁。何岸便继续给他们当法官，偶尔腰酸了，就拧一拧抻伤的腰肉。

　　他记挂着那个凶相又痴心的Alpha，希望他今夜能圆满度春宵，于是在暗中留意外头的动静，想看看他的Omega几时回来，又生得什么模样。但直到客厅人烟散尽，只剩几盏灯笼亮在廊下，也没看到人踏进103。

　　也许是看漏了吧。

　　何岸暂且放下了这件事，拉拢窗帘，洗了澡，换上睡衣，搂着蔫儿困的铃兰一块儿睡了。

　　第二天上午，何岸陪着铃兰在客厅弹小钢琴，有人拿着103的钥匙过来退房——却不是误抱了他的那个Alpha，甚至都不是一个Omega。

　　而是一个年轻的男性Beta，背着黑色双肩包，沉甸甸的，模样像户外徒步客。

　　何岸百思不得其解，于是试探了一句：“昨晚睡得好吗？”

　　“呃……还挺好的，挺好的……”

　　对方有些紧张，朝何岸连连点头，笑容浮夸。

　　何岸本想再问问浴缸水龙头和Alpha的事，斟酌再三，仍是没问出口，将押金如数交还，又送了一瓶矿泉水和一根棒棒糖，礼貌道：“欢迎下次再来。”

　　客人走后，何岸去103整理房间，发现酒不见了，花也不见了，床铺平整如新，空气中漂浮着微淡的信息素，却完全闻不出一夜缠绵的气息。

　　那个Alpha，大概没能等来他的Omega吧。

　　有人在客栈相识，从陌生人结成爱侣，就有人在客栈分别，从爱侣走向陌生人。何岸不能妄猜别人的因缘，只能做一个唏嘘的看客。

　　-

　　之后几天，生活悠闲清净。

　　郑飞鸾坚持每天喂奶糕，铃兰也坚持每天一遍“你才不是我爸爸”；

　　程修和戴逍把《分手厨房》通了关，开始磕磕碰碰地刷三星；

　　谢砚也没再来搅过浑水，安分地待在影视城，给他的“优质偶像”人设描眉画皮。

　　隔壁“鱼之乐客栈”养了第二只柯基。它长于温室，尚不知世间险恶，到新家第一天就被六百六抢了冻干肉，又不会跳墙，眼睁睁看着六百六将肉叼上房顶，慢条斯理地享用起来，气得又蹦又吠，呜呜干嗥。

　　铃兰则收到了一份燕宁寄来的礼物：一只彩纸风车。这只风车原本是插在燕宁的银杏树上的，上回视频被铃兰瞧见了，她喜欢得不行。燕宁宠孙女，干脆给寄了过来。

　　铃兰爱不释手，天天握在手里把玩。

　　“呼——”

　　转好多好多圈。

　　“呼呼——”

　　又转好多好多圈。

　　纸风车旋开了斑斓的色彩，像一幅不断流淌的画，鲜亮而活泼。

　　-

　　客栈临河，这些天蚊虫又闹起来，铃兰被叮了两个小红包，痒得直哼哼。何岸见太阳快要落山了，就趁着集市没收摊，抱她去买驱蚊的小香囊。

　　铃兰到哪儿都不忘心爱的纸风车，举着它一路喜滋滋地炫耀过去，遇着了阿汪，就给阿汪看，遇着了阿喵，就给阿喵看。

　　今天集市有点反常，比往日要热闹得多，到了傍晚也没冷清下来，依旧行人如织。

　　落昙镇的游客一般分两类，第一类是冲着自然景观来的，往往举家出游，有老有少，第二类则是冲着影视城来的，往往同龄相伴，青春时髦。

　　何岸留意了一下，周围以年轻面孔居多。

　　也许是影视城那边又开拍了一部流量明星担纲的新剧，吸引了一波追星族吧。

　　何岸来到卖手工艺品的小摊前，低头挑了一只桃红小香囊，囊芯填的是薄荷与艾蒿，售价十二块。他付了钱，将香囊系在手腕上，就打算抱铃兰回家去——今天人多，还是先不逛别的了。

　　但就在这时，旁边的人突然扯住了他的胳膊。

　　何岸扭头看去，对方是个短发姑娘，二十来岁的年纪，穿着条牛仔背带裙，舌尖舔虎牙，下巴微抬，用斜斜的眼角瞟他，表情相当不善。

　　“怎么了？”何岸一头雾水。

　　那姑娘既不作声，也不放手，反而更紧地拽住了何岸的衣服。

　　她从裙兜里掏出一只手机，拇指一划，解锁屏幕，对着何岸的脸反复比照起来，态度极为高傲，如同警察检查罪犯的证件。然后，她拨了个电话出去，将手机放到耳边：

　　“喂，人逮到了，不在那家客栈，在磨坊广场，让大部队都过来——别问了，我，确，定。”

　　说话时，她故意加大了音量，想要引来周遭的注意。

　　果然，话音刚落，集市上的目光纷纷转了方向，同时聚焦在何岸身上，狐疑又轻蔑，伴随着从轻到响的窃窃私语。

　　何岸根本听不懂她的意思，却也察觉到情况有点不妙。

　　他怀抱铃兰，一时挣脱不开拉扯，便大声呵斥道：“我不认识你，请放手！”

　　“爸爸……”

　　铃兰害怕起来，漂亮的纸风车也不敢摇了，宝贝似的往怀里一护，偎紧何岸，神情有一点儿惊慌，还有一点儿委屈。

　　落昙镇不大，通风报信的电话打了没两分钟，陆续就有几十个人从四面八方涌向磨坊广场，加上原本在集市的，把何岸乌压压围了个水泄不通。

　　来者大多是年轻的Omega和Beta，有男有女，共同点是个个眼神带刺，敌意毕露。

　　他们高举手机，将摄像头对准何岸与铃兰，闪光灯此起彼伏。路人不明状况，问他们这是在干什么，他们也不解释，只丢出两个字：“抓三。”

　　“可他有孩子啊。”路人说。

　　“有孩子怎么了？当三儿老练着呢。”一个女孩尖着嗓子抢道。

　　人群中也有情绪失控的，看何岸活像看杀父仇人，拼了命地往前挤，刚挤到前排，手臂一挥，一瓶没盖的矿泉水就对准何岸砸了过去。

　　寒意迎面泼来，措手不及间洒了父女俩一身水。

　　铃兰努力睁开眼睛，睫毛上还挂着一层湿糊糊的水帘，什么也看不清了。她顾不得擦眼，赶忙先握了握小手——掌心空空的，纸风车不见了。

　　她心中一慌，匆匆抹了把脸，将水从睫毛上擦掉，这才看清了自己的纸风车：它被砸落在不远处的地上，还扯坏了一个角。

　　没关系，可以修好的。

　　“爸……”

　　她想叫何岸帮忙把纸风车捡回来，可是才说了一个字，周围的人群涌动起来，潮水般向他们靠拢。混乱中，一只脚重重踩在了纸风车上，紧接着又是一只脚……

　　七零八落，尸骸无存。

　　纸风车不见了。

　　铃兰看着消失在面前的纸风车，抿住嘴唇，眼眶和鼻头一起红了。

　　-

　　“你干什么，啊？说你呢，砸水瓶干什么？！”

　　立刻有人高声斥责。

　　何岸循声看去，却惊异地发现，开口的竟然是最初揪住他不放的那个姑娘，而她的意图，显然不是为了维护他的安全。

　　“大家都冷静，先听我说！”

　　那姑娘因为抓人有功，这时自动成了领头羊，正义凛然地挺直了背脊，清了清嗓子，高喊道：“每个人都不要太激动，先把摄像头打开，把摄像头打开，全程录像，听见没有？我知道你们现在很愤怒，都在替砚砚委屈、替砚砚鸣不平，但是，打人犯法，记住这四个字，打人犯法！我们砚台每一个都是素质粉，要文明抓三，文明批判，不要搞到最后被别家抓住了把柄，得理还吃瘪！”

　　不少人表示赞同，频频点头，人群应声往外退开了半米。

　　那姑娘又道：“砚砚现在已经够痛苦了，爱他，就千万不要在这时候给他添乱！这件事情，只有砚砚一个人有权处理，我们要相信他，而不是在背后替他报复！今天在这里，我们只有一个目的，就是警示大家，做三没有好下场，插足别人的婚姻是要遭天谴的！”

　　她声嘶力竭，全情投入，活像一个在三丈高台上发号施令的将军。在她麾下，也确实聚集着一群义愤填膺、热血冲头的士兵。

　　而他们要保护的帝王，是谢砚。

　　何岸终于明白了。

　　谢砚并没有放弃郑飞鸾。

　　上一次在小巷单枪匹马地对付他，不幸铩羽而归。看样子，这一次是换了更肮脏的招数，企图从外部入手，非逼他离开郑飞鸾不可。

　　铃兰揪住了他的衣襟，在铺天盖地的敌意中瑟缩着。

　　“别怕。”

　　何岸敛容息气，严阵以待地望着那群人，却分外温柔地摸了摸铃兰的脑袋，安慰道：“有爸爸护着你呢，别怕。”


	69. Chapter 69

 

　　与此同时，青果客栈也不甚太平。

　　郑飞鸾那会儿正倚在红莓西点屋的落地窗边接电话。电话是兄长郑飞奕打来的，告诉他下个月久盛有股东会，请他作为大股东之一务必按时出席。两个人久未会面，恰好各自都不太忙，就顺道多谈了几句。谈到尾声时，郑飞鸾发觉青果客栈那边出了状况。

　　大门口聚起了一些人，起先只有三四个，都拿着手机左顾右盼，又对着青果客栈的牌匾频频拍照，似乎是在确认地点。之后一口气来了五六个，声势浩荡，径直闯将进去。

　　这不对劲！

　　依青果客栈不足二十人的客流量，门庭疏落才是常态。

　　“抱歉，我这儿有件急事，晚点再聊。”

　　郑飞鸾火速挂断电话，推门而出。果然，远远隔着一座桥就听到了尖利的谩骂声。他大步赶过去，只见戴逍和程修两个人脸色焦黑，正被一群人用唾沫星子围攻。有个女孩儿情绪激动，挥舞着手机叫道：“网上都扒出来了，人就在你们客栈，装什么不知情啊？！”

　　“对啊，装什么白莲花！”旁边的少年帮腔。

　　程修把指节拧得咯咯作响，咬牙说道：“小朋友，麻烦你们带点脑子，先去搞清楚真相再来挑事……”

　　“有图有视频，怎么就不带脑子了？你们这样包庇加害者，考虑过受害者的心情吗？”那女孩儿满脸正义感，嗓音亮得像刀尖上一抹光。

　　“让他出来！”

　　“对，出来站直挨打！”

　　在此起彼伏的呼声中，还有一位自认理智的姑娘，以近乎苦口婆心的语气劝道：“朋友当三不是你们的错，谁没有识人不清的时候呢？我们都是讲道理的人，不想伤及无辜，但你们如果一味地包庇他，那就是狼狈为奸，整个客栈都会一起被拖下水的！我希望你们能清醒点，回头是岸！”

　　“瞎哔哔什么玩意儿啊？”

　　戴逍不耐烦地“啧”了一声，撩起袖子就要撵人。

　　郑飞鸾见状，朗声问：“怎么回事？”

　　程修一溜儿嘴快：“她们莫名其妙跑过来，非说客栈里藏了个第三者，要我们把人交出来……”

　　“这家客栈的老板睡了谢砚的Alpha！”那女孩儿唯恐路人不知，以逼近一百分贝的嗓门抢白道，“谢砚那么有名，你总该知道吧？”

　　谢砚？！

　　听见这个阴魂不散的名字，郑飞鸾后背的冷汗当即就下来了。惊愕间，女孩的手机已经捅到了眼皮底下：“看，就是这个Omega！”

　　屏幕上是一个名为@娱乐圈爆料王的营销号主页，发布了这么一条消息：

　　#谢砚丈夫探班出轨# 近日，谢砚新剧《镜中仙》正在落昙影视城紧锣密鼓地拍摄中，前往探班的Alpha丈夫江柏却被拍到与一名陌生Omega交往甚密，深夜开房幽会，疑似出轨。据悉，对方为当地一家客栈的老板。记者将联系当事双方，做进一步确认。

　　底下附了一组九宫格图片。

　　郑飞鸾点开第一张，只看了一眼，脸色顷刻变得铁青——这是用夜视摄像头拍的照片，何岸仰躺在床上，被某个健壮的Alpha压住了上半身。照片像素极高，聚焦又近，将何岸的侧脸拍得一清二楚。

　　郑飞鸾盯着它，手腕剧烈颤抖起来。

　　“何岸呢？！”

　　他厉声咆哮，震耳欲聋，几乎吓得人心脏骤缩。

　　程修没看到照片，尚且不明白缘由，却也被郑飞鸾那一声吼得紧张起来：“他……他带铃兰去逛集市了……”

　　话音刚落，郑飞鸾已经推开挡路的人群，飞身冲了出去。

　　-

　　夕阳沉了大半，映得白墙粉如胭脂。磨坊广场人头攒动，江翻海沸，竟比过年还要热闹——茶余饭后的，天底下有几个人不想看抓三大戏呢？

　　何岸与铃兰被困在中央，看客们举止粗野，借着拍照的姿势不断推搡他们，弄得何岸踉跄难以平衡，只能随涌动的人潮左跌一步、右迈一步。

　　就在这危难关头，铃兰突然从浑浊的空气中嗅到了一缕特别的信息素，又红又鼓的金鱼眼一下子亮了。

　　“爸爸——！！！”

　　她凄厉地嚎哭起来，朝信息素的方向奋力伸出手去。郑飞鸾挤开人群大步而来，及时将她抱了个满怀，又一把圈住何岸的肩，牢牢揽在了身畔。

　　铃兰坐在郑飞鸾臂弯上，突然就不害怕了。

　　她被一种从未体验过的安全感笼罩着，它是如此沉稳有力，像一把融进骨血的保护伞，铃兰躲在下面，滋生出了一股坚不可摧的信念：哪怕最穷凶极恶的人，现在也碰不着她一根汗毛。

　　于是她雄赳气昂地抬起了小脑袋，悬着泪，气鼓鼓地瞪了那群踩烂她风车的坏人一眼。

　　何岸也下意识往郑飞鸾身边靠了靠，肩膀有暖流涌入，踏实又安心，就像风雨交加的台风天坐在飘窗上，任他外头黑云压城，却不必担心沾上一滴雨。

　　戴逍紧随其后，也跟着郑飞鸾挤了进来。

　　他来之前就把外套给脱了，张扬地露出了机械齿轮与蒸汽机纹身，再加上发达的肱二头肌，一看就不是好惹的主。郑飞鸾更是眼神阴沉，要把人生吞活剥似的。

　　两个体格威猛的Alpha化身左右护法，把何岸与铃兰围在了当中。

　　旁观者忌惮他们，开始退潮一般往后散去。

　　那领头的姑娘一看架势不对，好不容易撞上的立功机会要毁于一旦，急忙上前一步，梗着脖子喊：“你们干什么，想把人带走啊？”

　　她喊得响亮，心里却阵阵发虚。再一看，人群中起码有二十部手机对准了自己，她们是正义的一方，占着理，根本不必害怕，反倒可以借机营造一种胆魄过人的形象，便又壮起了胆子，质问郑飞鸾：“你是谁，跟他什么关系？”

　　有人嘀咕：“刚才那小孩儿叫他爸爸……”

　　“爸爸？”

　　领头羊一声蔑笑。

　　她见郑飞鸾相貌出众，却穿着一身西装马甲配衬衣，明显的服务生装扮，倒和穷兮兮的客栈老板般配得很，更加看他不起了，讥讽道：“你还护着他呀，你头上都绿成草原了知道吗？”

　　围观人群顿时哄堂大笑。

　　那姑娘又说：“他前两天刚睡了别人的Alpha，你最好带孩子去查个DNA，万一不是亲生的，还可以省一笔抚养费呢。”

　　诋毁血缘的笑话往往能把人踩进泥土里，围观者没了惧意，又纷纷聚回来，开始变本加厉地往前挤，想要连Alpha一起围追堵截。

　　郑飞鸾勃然大怒，忍不住把手伸到颈后，揪住了信息素隔离贴的一角——他已经很久没释放过压迫信息素了，那是他最为强悍的武器，只要撕下颈贴，他可以在一秒之内让这帮人彻底笑不出来，颤抖着为他们让路。

　　但是……但是不行。

　　何岸还在身边，他的压迫信息素会让何岸感受到比旁人剧烈百倍的痛楚。

　　“没关系的。”

　　犹豫间，耳旁响起了极轻的低语。郑飞鸾转头一看，只见何岸握着一只漂亮的桃红色香囊，朝他晃了晃，然后用它严严实实捂住了自己口鼻，同时递给他一个肯定的眼神——

　　来，削他们。

　　心意相通，一个眼神抵过万言。

　　郑飞鸾得到何岸的许可，朝他点了点头，然后抱稳铃兰，一把撕开了后颈的隔离贴。

　　“你想干……”

　　立竿见影的，那领头的姑娘刚意识到不对，责骂的话还没出口，突然神色一僵，变作一只拆了铰链的木偶，带着满目惊恐缓缓地跪了下去。

　　磨坊广场中央犹如炸开了一剂神经毒素，围观人群一个个毫无心理准备，同时软了腿脚。

　　体力仿佛从天灵盖被一管子抽空，舌头发麻，牙齿打战，脑中晕疼难忍，像被巨浪狠狠拍穿了耳膜似的。有的连手机都握不住了，滑出掌心，重重砸裂在青石板上，有的出了一额头冷汗，唇色白如石膏，甚至还有几个特别脆弱的Omega直接就吐了。

　　“先回家。”

　　郑飞鸾又往后颈“啪”地一拍，将隔离贴归位，抬腿从七零八落的人堆中跨了出去。戴逍叹为观止，说了句“牛逼牛逼”，也护着何岸迅速离开了磨坊广场。

　　-

　　四人赶回青果客栈时，程修还在以一己之力保卫家园。

　　这些粉丝和磨坊广场的粉丝显然不属于一个团队，没收到领头羊姑娘的报信，一直在客栈门口堵人。还有急火攻心到连Omega和Beta都不分的，把程修当成何岸，上去就是一耳光。

　　然而清脆的巴掌声还回荡在空气中，他就被戴逍揪住衣领，提到半空，赏了个双倍劲爆的耳光。

　　“滚！”

　　戴逍把人用力朝外一掼，那家伙一头栽出去，脚跟又被门槛绊住，当真听话地滚了两圈。

　　“傻了吧？我有人帮！”

　　程修顿时嗨起来了，狐假虎威，想冲出去借机再补几拳，不料被戴逍用手肘卡着脖子拖了回来，贴着耳朵训了句“别惹事”，然后“咣当”一声，关门落闩。

　　-

　　事态究竟严重到什么地步，谁也不清楚。

　　一行人刚从混乱中脱身，还没定神，就陆续有客人拉着行李箱过来退房了。有些是普通游客，耐不住门外一群悲哭怒骂、如丧考妣的粉丝，想换个清净点的地方住。有些则是追星族，虽然不粉谢砚，但也听说了网上的流言蜚语，对这家客栈有了先入为主的坏印象，也提出要退房。

　　戴逍完全不墨迹，索性连今天的房费也没收，账目结清，拎包走人。

　　没过多久，青果客栈就腾空了。

　　程修望着空荡荡的院子，长叹一声：“……好特么清净啊。”

　　-

　　黄昏过去，夜幕降临，谢砚的粉丝们不屈不挠，自备板凳盒饭在外堵门。

　　客栈虽然空了，何岸却还与往常一样，一盏盏点亮了廊沿的红灯笼，又下厨做了一桌子菜，招呼正坐在沙发上对着电脑屏幕怒骂“垃圾营销号”的程修他们吃饭。

　　“不是，何岸，你的照片都全网满天飞了，你就不急吗？”

　　程修自个儿的肺都快气炸了，觉得何岸的境界之高，简直难以揣度。

　　“急，怎么会不急啊？我又不是圣人，我很敏感的。”何岸一边端菜出来，一边笑道，“我做菜的时候手都在抖，洒了好多盐进去，你吃一口就能感受到了……但晚饭总是要吃的，不是吗？”

　　“……我帮你吧。”

　　郑飞鸾盖上笔记本，起身走到餐桌旁，替何岸一份份摆好了碗筷。

　　何岸的眼眸里透着几缕血丝，尽管浅淡，郑飞鸾仍是留意到了，心疼得恨不能将这一整段记忆都从何岸脑中删去。

　　他跟着一块儿进了厨房，趁何岸端菜的时候，从后边轻轻环住了他的腰。

　　“别担心，很快就会没事的，他们留的破绽太多，不难击溃。”郑飞鸾吻了吻何岸的头发，安慰道，“要相信我，好吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸点了点头，闭着眼往后靠去，脑袋微仰，疲倦地枕在了郑飞鸾肩头。


	70. Chapter 70

 

　　但事情的发展并不乐观。

　　也许是话题本身踩准了舆论热点，也许是有专业推手在幕后操纵，江柏的出轨风波以意想不到的速度发酵了。

　　最先爆料的营销号一共放了九张图，各路营销号跟风搬运，等何岸他们吃完晚饭，九宫格已经呈病毒爆发之势，散布得随处可见了。前七张风格类似，都是从偷拍视频中截取的照片。江柏与何岸当时不过一推一搀四五秒的接触，愣是给截出了七组动作，打乱顺序，拼凑出前戏假象。

　　第八张则更为恶毒。

　　它是一张GIF动图，与前七张同样的房间、同样的摆设、同样的角度，内容却是两具赤裸肉体在大床上放浪纠缠，你起我伏——

　　“这他妈专门找人演的吧？”

　　啪！

　　程修猛力一拍鼠标，气得七窍生烟。

　　这张GIF故意裁掉了主角的脸，但是在前七张照片的引导之下，所有人都会不假思索地代入江柏与何岸。这种污蔑手段，可谓居心险恶到了极点。

　　除了这些，还有第九张照片。

　　那时候何岸刚跟江柏消除误会，从103推门出来，衣领被鲁莽的Alpha拽松了，便顺手扯了扯。就这么一个随意的动作，被移花接木到第八张动图后面，变成了“幽会后衣衫不整”的铁证。

　　而且，不知道是有心还是无意，那张照片把何岸的脸拍得无比清晰。

　　有了正脸照，就有了开启隐私之门的钥匙。不到夜晚八点，何岸的姓名、生日和履历全被扒了个底朝天，还有一个名为@校园人渣曝光台的营销号抢占热点，公布了一份匿名投稿，投稿者声称毕业于渊江大学金融系，曾是何岸的同班同学。

　　他言之凿凿地爆料，说何岸读书时就行为不检点，私生活混乱，每天一下课就往夜店跑，厮混到深夜才回宿舍，又说何岸以“渊大金融系Omega”的名头当了某个富豪的金丝雀，名牌满柜，豪车接送，最后却惨遭玩弄，临近毕业时未婚先孕，落得了一个被学校开除的下场。

　　为表真实，他还提供了一张打码的渊大学生证。

　　谢砚的粉丝抓到“铁证”，立刻一传十十传百，开始疯狂转发，还加入了数不清的侮辱性话题：#狗改不了吃屎#、#未婚先孕清清白白#、#祝惯三暴毙而亡#、#江柏睁大眼睛看看你都睡了个什么东西#……

　　那一层又一层恶毒至极的诅咒，看得郑飞鸾触目惊心。

　　他几乎感到呼吸都是冰凉的。

　　爆料人固然在瞎编乱造，可瞎编乱造也总要有个由头，偏偏“未婚先孕惨遭学校劝退”这个被人借题发挥的由头，正是他带给何岸的。

　　若论伤害，他郑飞鸾起码得担一半。

　　-

　　这些尖锐的人身攻击，郑飞鸾没敢让何岸看到，跟他一同翻找的程修和戴逍也尽量压制着情绪，以免反应过大，害何岸多想。

　　但何岸天生是个细腻的人，网上掀起了多大的风浪，他心里都有数，只是不愿亲眼去看那些素昧平生的人到底在怎么换着法子咒骂他，于是一个人坐在沙发角落，专注地陪铃兰玩耍。

　　铃兰天真无邪，是一片纯净的小天地，能将他与漫天恶意隔绝开来。

　　然而恶意终究无孔不入。

　　时不时地，门外会响起一句尖利的脏话，或者丢进来一块石头，或者砸碎了沿墙的矢车菊花盆。铃兰下午才受过惊吓，还敏感着，冷不丁听到一声巨响，立刻害怕地停止了玩耍，左看看，右瞧瞧，一脸的无措。戴逍出去大声喝止了几次，仍然毫无成效。

　　逐渐的，铃兰也没了玩耍的心情，委屈巴巴往六百六肚皮上一倒，向肥硕的猫哥哥撒了个娇。六百六很通人性，低头舔了舔她的脸颊，以作安慰。

　　就在这时候，程修不慎手一抖，点开了某个营销号刚发布的视频。

　　“说过不接受采访了，还一个劲地问问问问！有什么好问的？我再说一遍，我跟他断绝父子关系了，他惹出来什么事我一概不知道，我全家都不知道，你们要问问他去！”

　　何岸的瞳孔猛地收缩了一下。

　　这个声音他听了足足二十多年，再熟悉不过了。

　　他扭头看向屏幕，果真，那上面是他父亲的面孔！可是，可是怎么会呢？事发还不到十小时，怎么会有人已经神通广大地挖出了他家的地址，甚至还赶了过去？

　　郑飞鸾知道何岸与家人的关系一向极差，看情况不妙，伸手想去关视频，却被何岸按住了胳膊：“让我看完。”

　　“何岸……”

　　“让我看完。”

　　何岸的语气非常坚定。

　　郑飞鸾没法阻拦，只好继续看了下去。

　　视频里，记者软磨硬泡，一通利弊分析，终于用三寸不烂之舌叩开了何家的大门，邀请何父谈一谈这个风口浪尖上的儿子。

　　于是，郑飞鸾便看到他的“准岳父”板着一张脸，极其鄙夷地说：“没什么好谈的，都几年不联系了。这孩子从小心野，不安分，小城市的Alpha看不上，一定要去渊江找有钱有势的，家里前两年落难了也不肯回来，没良心透了。你现在跟我说他未婚先孕，勾搭人家的Alpha，说实话，我真的一点都不奇怪！”

　　说到这儿，他大概是怕何岸拖累全家，话题一转，开始竭力撇清关系：“但是有一说一，我们有一说一啊，龙生九子都各有不同，我们平常人家更是这样了！他骨子里烂掉了，不代表我们家风不正。我还有一个女儿和一个儿子，都是规矩守法的老实人，大家千万要分开，不要连累我们一起挨骂。说到底，养出这么个不要脸的东西，我们也是受害者啊！”

　　视频播完了，客厅内一片死寂。

　　戴逍和程修的家庭观双双受到了重大冲击，郑飞鸾感到小臂发疼，按在上面的手指越收越紧，颤抖着留下了五个惨白的指印。

　　何岸几乎失语，望着屏幕上曾经熟悉而此刻分外陌生的父亲，半晌才松开手，勉强笑了一下：“不奇怪，是他会说的话。”

　　“何岸。”

　　郑飞鸾深吸一口气，转身给了他一个踏实稳当的拥抱：“别太难过，你已经有更好的家人了，铃兰这么可爱，我爸也打心眼儿里疼你，那些不好的……我们就不要了。”

　　“嗯，不要了。”何岸点了点头，“我不稀罕。”

　　-

　　一边是同学爆料，一边是家人采访，双管齐下，携手作妖。

　　郑飞鸾看懂了谢砚的如意算盘。

　　依他与何岸悬殊的社会地位，那天谢砚被他拒绝以后，一定想当然地以为是何岸在追求他，而不是他在追求何岸。为了让他看清何岸的“真面目”，空出身旁的席位，谢砚才想了这么一个恶毒的手段，给何岸泼上淫乱的污名。

　　出轨私通这种事，舆论的焦点永远集中在Omega身上，最喜欢一窝蜂地挖掘内幕，恨不得从每件衣服、每句话、每个表情中都揪出“淫”与“贱”来。事发几小时内频密爆料，环环相扣，还都是同学、家人之类的“可靠来源”，若说没有提前布好局，那真是辱人智商。

　　可就算这么直白的局，也一样是有胜算的。

　　如果谢砚赌对了，他与何岸只是一对交往不久的寻常恋人，还没有建立起稳固的信任，那么，依他郑飞鸾尊严胜过一切的脾气，面对同窗揭露、家人批判这样板上钉钉的证据，会不会一下子就被“惨遭欺骗”的羞辱感冲昏头脑，跳过查证，直接给何岸定一个不能翻身的罪名？

　　郑飞鸾知道，放在以前，他真的会这么做。

　　谢砚太了解他了，不枉从前和他交往过九个月。

　　他错就错在没在谢砚造访西点屋、透露复合意愿的那天，用最决绝的言辞，浇灭谢砚心里最后一点火星。

　　-

　　这天夜里十点，经过了一轮又一轮铺垫，在江柏出轨门的热度达到顶峰的时候，谢砚用个人账号发布了一篇催人泪下的长文——

　　《致我深情不再的爱人》。

　　他先怀念了与江柏热恋的美好时光，点一笔江柏平凡无奇的保镖身份，以示自己择偶不重名利，再点一笔去年情人节送给江柏的手工礼物，以示自己情感真挚。

　　接着笔锋一转，说自从两人结婚，江柏便脾性大变，控制欲畸强，乃至在私下强迫他行房，给江柏扣上一个家暴的污名，将婚后的不顺遂全部成功推锅。

　　又说今天出轨照片被爆之后，他在片场得到消息，如遭晴天霹雳，失魂落魄，几乎难以站立，但依然坚持到工作结束才处理私事，以示自己坚强敬业。

　　又说江柏曾打来电话求和，他却已经思虑成熟，更愿将尊严置于爱情之上，不再委曲求全，主动提出了离婚。他感谢了江柏这些年的陪伴与照顾，安慰了关心他的粉丝们，并且答应大家一定会尽快振作起来，让大家看到更好的作品。

　　最后，他还不忘留了一句话给何岸：

　　我不愿称呼你为破坏我婚姻的第三者，也许你只是一时鬼迷心窍才走了歧途。你的人生还很漫长，希望你能迷途知返，重新做一个善良的、洁身自好的人。

　　这篇长文一看就出自专业人士之手，语句简洁朴实，又不失款款深情，寥寥千余字，成功为谢砚打造出了一个极为讨喜的形象：

　　明明是光环围绕的明星Omega，却拒嫁豪门，只与常伴左右的圈外素人低调相恋，不料痴心错付，惨遭背叛，之后也不优柔寡断，反而利落割舍旧情，凤凰涅槃，甚至心怀悲悯，对第三者施与了珍贵的宽容。

　　长文的煽动力无疑是巨大的，尤其把它跟何岸的扒皮爆料放在一起对比，简直是一方圣洁如六翼天使，另一方肮脏如阴沟老鼠。

　　果然，长文发出不久，客栈外就有粉丝情绪失控了。

　　一个姑娘“砰砰”狂捶大门，撕心裂肺地痛哭道：“出来道歉！小三出来道歉！你看到砚砚对你说的话了吗？你的良心不会痛吗？他是世界上最好的砚砚，我们捧在心尖上的人，现在被你这样伤害，你怎么可以连一句对不起都不说，怎么可以！他到底欠了你什么，要被你这样对待？”

　　-

　　程修忍不住翻了个白眼：“我觉得我肯定怀孕了，要不然怎么这么想吐呢？”

　　“等会儿再吐，先想想该怎么反杀。”

　　戴逍照着他的后脑勺来了一下。

　　程修立刻道：“他们发文，我们也可以发文啊，又不是只有他们会打字！我们也找个粉多的营销号，一百万起步那种，写篇万字长文，把那天晚上发生的事说清楚！”

　　“你以为这么简单啊？视频和照片都在他们手里，口说无凭，你拿什么澄清？”戴逍觉得他简直像只不谙世事的蠢兔子，“现在这种千夫所指的局势，你写一万个字，人家肯看十个字就算给面子了。”

　　程修噎住了。

　　他坐在那里搓了一阵额头，猛地灵光一闪，跳将起来：“那天不是有一群玩狼人杀的吗？何岸给他们当了一晚上法官，哪儿有时间跟那个江什么的乱来？他们的联系方式电脑里还存着呢，每一个都可以给何岸当人证！”

　　这个转机不可谓不关键，大伙儿晦暗的面容一下子亮了起来。

　　时机不待人，程修飞快抓起手机，翻出那一天的住客名单，按照顺序一个个拨了过去，先表明身份和来意，再恳请他们施以援手，将真相公之于众。

　　但令他们错愕的是，当时在场的十二个人，竟然没有一个愿意帮忙。

　　有些态度好的会给点理由：“实在对不起，事情闹得太大了，我出面帮忙的话，肯定会被谢砚粉丝报复的，你们还是找别人吧。”

　　态度差的就直接来一句：“我付钱住客栈，又没欠你们，凭什么要趟浑水？”

　　最后一通电话打完，程修希望破灭，丧气地把手机一扔：“物证没有，人证也没有，现在怎么办？总不能让何岸顶着个屎盆子被人冤枉一辈子吧？”

　　戴逍空有一身高武力值，面对耍阴招的也无力招架。他愤懑无比，用力抓了抓自己的一头毛刺，咬牙骂了声操。

　　“不，我一天都不要被冤枉。”

　　何岸突然开了口。

　　“这种污名，沾上了就要跟一辈子。我不相信什么清者自清，哪怕是为了铃兰，我也必须第一时间把自己洗干净，还有你们……戴逍，我不能连累你们。”

　　何岸攥紧了手机。

　　那上面是青果客栈在OTA平台的主页，短短半天时间已经多了一万条差评，把戴逍引以为傲的四星半毁得只剩一颗星，留言更是不堪入目，诸如“蛇鼠一窝”、“恶心”、“垃圾客栈早日倒闭”、“住惯三开的客栈，当心一辈子被三”这样的恶言比比皆是。

　　何岸深吸了一口气，问郑飞鸾：“你能帮我联系上江柏吗？”

　　“联系他干什么？”郑飞鸾阴沉道，“说不定也是一伙的。”

　　“不是的，他不知情。”何岸说，“他那天的反应很自然，不像演出来的，我相信他也被谢砚设了局——谢砚想一箭双雕，既毁掉我的名声，又以受害者的身份离婚。江柏现在肩上的压力一定很大，又没处解释，所以我想联系他，我从我的角度澄清，他从他的角度澄清……”

　　“这比你一个人澄清更糟。”郑飞鸾说。

　　“同意。”程修连连点头，“你们两个一起澄清，谢砚的粉丝就该过年了，那还不得可劲儿宣扬你们真偷情了，要不然能连声明都一块儿发？我跟你说，他们都是阴谋论专业出身，我已经看到说我们客栈是专搞地下色情产业的了。”

　　“搞他祖宗十八代的色情产业！”

　　戴逍的手背爆出来一根筋，一拳头砸飞了沙发靠枕。

　　这么一样一样数下来，所有的澄清手段似乎都被堵死了。众人一筹莫展，齐齐陷入了苦思。而就在这时，郑飞鸾忽然抬起了头：“我们有证据。”

　　“啊？”程修和戴逍精神大振。

　　何岸也惊讶地看向了他：“什么证据？”

　　郑飞鸾回答：“一份完美到无懈可击的证据，程修三年前就为你拿到了。”

　　“你三年前干了什么？”戴逍立马问程修。

　　“我怎么知道！”程修又惊喜又惊吓。

　　郑飞鸾注视着何岸，轻轻握住了他微凉的手，说：“何岸，这份证据可以为你洗清所有罪名，只要……只要你不介意和我公开的话。”


	71. Chapter 71

 

　　这天晚上，郑飞鸾第一次睡在了何岸身边。

　　是小铃兰挽留的他。

　　从客厅商量完策略出来，他亲自把何岸父女俩送回了房间，道了声晚安，正待离开，衣袖忽然被拽住了。铃兰怯怯乔乔的，看一眼他，又看一眼时而传出话语声的大门，瞳仁中一点微光如泪。

　　郑飞鸾瞬间就懂了。

　　她在害怕，想要爸爸一直守护着自己——还没那么喜欢，却比谁都值得信赖的爸爸。

　　何岸自然也懂了，抱着铃兰让开了一步，微笑道：“进来吧。”

　　同榻而眠的机会来之不易，郑飞鸾却直到后半夜才睡。

　　删除四处散布的图文并不难，难的是拔除已经深入人心的流言。他们这一边公开的证据，必须足够简洁，足够权威，最好一击毙命，才能在最短的时间内力挽狂澜。为了确保不出纰漏，郑飞鸾前前后后打了十多通电话，从兄长到朋友，从律师到媒体，把需要告知、委托、命令的全部安排妥当了才上床休息。

　　那会儿何岸已经搂着铃兰睡熟了，眉头烦忧地蹙着，梦中也挣不脱这一日的血雨腥风。

　　郑飞鸾心怀亏欠，低头在他颊上吻了一下。

　　抱歉，没能保护好你。

　　我向你保证，我们只受这一晚的委屈。等到明天，所有人都会知道，谁才是那个真正应该遭受唾弃的人。

　　-

　　第二日清早，落昙市万朗酒店，谢砚的生活助理抱着一大盒早点穿过走廊，刷开了1735号房门。他身材精瘦，短发黑衫，戴一副方框眼镜，脖子上挂了台相机，正是几天前找何岸退房的Beta。

　　环绕声回音壁中流淌出一支古典小提琴曲。茶几上摊着一份剧本，杂物凌乱，抽过的烟头积了一玻璃缸。

　　“吕一森，咖啡加奶盖没？”

　　谢砚披着浴袍，敷着面膜，在浴室对着镜子认真修饰鬓角。

　　“加了加了，很厚一层！”吕一森忙不迭找了个空处摆好纸盒，把蜂蜜蛋糕、焦糖蛋挞和加了奶盖的咖啡一样一样取出来，又难免有些担心，“砚哥，吃这么高糖的没关系吗？”

　　谢砚不以为意：“打了场大胜仗，当然值得庆祝一下，吃完开工。”

　　“那个……其实今天你可以不用去的。”吕一森说，“项导说了，你昨天受了打击，今天拍的戏又很甜，状态恐怕不合适，他打算给你放一天假调整……”

　　“那怎么行？我必须要去的！”

　　谢砚脸一黑，扯下整张面膜甩进了垃圾桶：“《昨日情伤婚变，今日笑颜不减，数一数谢砚这些年的敬业瞬间》……今天不知道有多少记者等着拍我呢，通稿标题我都拟好了，怎么能开天窗啊？”

　　“行行行，我马上去跟赵姐说。”

　　“等等。”谢砚喊住了他，“赵茹是不是还在生气？”

　　赵茹是公司数一数二的明星经纪人，已经带了谢砚三年多。

　　吕一森答道：“赵姐一晚上接了百八十个电话，狂轰滥炸，一分钟都没睡，嘴巴都起泡了……砚哥，她的规矩你也明白，咱们瞒着她干出这么冒险的事，她半个月都不会消火的。”

　　“不消火就不消火，谁稀罕她消火？时间会证明我才是对的。”

　　谢砚压根不觉得自己哪儿“冒险”了，拿起蛋挞咬了一口，嗤笑道：“她那种固步自封的调调，连我要的角色都抢不来，懂什么兵行险着？我不自己搏一搏，迟早给她害得过气。你看看网上现在的评价，有人敢质疑爆料的真实性吗，有人敢帮那个姓何的说一句话吗？没有。”

　　他舒舒服服地坐下来，舀了一勺奶盖送入口中：“这件事我每一步都算好了，蒙冤的没能力查，有能力查的，大概已经气得头顶冒绿烟、今天就要飞回渊江了吧，他们拿什么翻盘？哦，对了……”

　　他抬头看向吕一森：“你那边的备份删干净没？原始视频除了我这儿，一份都不能留。”

　　“删、删干净了。”吕一森连连点头。

　　“给我看。”

　　谢砚伸出手，吕一森便摘下脖子上的相机递了过去。

　　谢砚一张张翻找相片，边看边说：“我还是不太放心，听说现在有种技术，就算东西删掉了也能复原如初……”

　　“不、不会的！”吕一森赶忙发誓，“这张SD卡……里面别的什么都没有，只有我跟我爸的几张合照。砚哥，你也知道我爸走得早，这是我的宝贝，我绝对不会交给别人的！”

　　谢砚一言不发。

　　他斟酌了一会儿，打开相机卡槽，把里面那张陈旧的SD卡抠出来，用指甲在金属条上刮了刮，然后拿着它走进了卫生间。

　　“砚、砚哥……”

　　吕一森隐隐预感到了接下来将要发生什么，可他不敢阻拦，只能两手揪着裤腿，忍气吞声地站在那儿。

　　果然，卫生间传出了冲马桶的水声。

　　谢砚出来时，手中已经空空如也。他看着吕一森飞快洇红的眼眸，轻笑道：“这也是没办法的事啊，物理销毁毕竟更可靠些。一森，大局要紧，你能理解我的吧？”

　　说着，他伸手拍了拍吕一森的肩膀，然后坐回沙发上，惬意地喝起了热咖啡。

　　-

　　这天的《镜中仙》拍摄，直到中午都是顺利的。

　　谢砚收到了满满一车的粉丝礼物，他眼含泪光，鞠躬致谢，向她们保证今后一定会坚强生活，还抽空接受了一家重量级媒体的独家专访，面对镜头表现得极其惹人生怜，想必节目播出后，能为他狠狠地圈上一波路人粉。

　　但刚过中午，事态就起了变化。

　　谢砚一场戏拍到半途，突然被经纪人赵茹从片场叫走，直接赶进了随行的贵士保姆车。车辆启动，加速驶离落昙影视城，他一头雾水地问：“去哪儿啊，下午不拍了？”

　　“再不走，你就要被记者的话筒插死在墙上了。”赵茹疾言厉色，从衣兜里掏出一部手机丢给他，寒着脸说，“自己看看，自作聪明会惹出什么事来！”

　　谢砚狐疑地抓起手机，划开了屏幕——那上面是一份律师声明。

　　还没看内容，只看律所名称，谢砚的心就先凉了一半。

　　大恒。

　　这是一家效力于久盛的老牌律师事务所，也为郑飞鸾处理个人私务。谢砚之所以印象深刻，是因为他也体验过大恒的服务。当年他和郑飞鸾交往时，曾与一位同处上升期的演员起过名誉纠纷。原本双方各有过错，但拜大恒所赐，他赢了官司一路扶摇直上，而那位演员输了官司之后，至今都只能残喘在温饱线上。

　　“大恒”二字，谢砚闻之胆寒。

　　这份声明仅有一页，措辞简洁，说近日卷入某明星丈夫出轨风波的何岸先生，乃是委托人郑飞鸾先生的伴侣。两人感情和睦，育有一女，为悉心陪伴女儿成长，于去年年末迁至落昙镇安居。昨日遭受诋毁，不得不公开伴侣关系，澄清传言。郑飞鸾先生将采取法律手段追责，以维护家人清誉。

　　这样一份不带感情色彩的公式化文书，却看得谢砚心慌手颤——

　　何岸的那个孩子是郑飞鸾的？

　　郑飞鸾疯了吗，连有正经继承权的孩子也这样随便生？

　　他不肯服软，便显出一副若无其事的样子，将手机丢回给了赵茹：“这能证明什么？他拜金、恋权，还有包养前科，结婚了背着郑飞鸾偷腥不是很正常吗？”

　　赵茹半个字不多说，面无表情地又按了几下，然后两指捏住手机，竖直捅到了谢砚眼前。

　　“看清楚。”

　　这一回，谢砚的脸彻底白了。

　　郑飞鸾几乎从不使用的个人账号上发布了一张照片，没有文字，只有孤零零的一张图——《生物一类性信息素契合度报告》。

　　在这份报告上，郑飞鸾与何岸的隐私信息都打了马赛克，但是契合度那一栏，却清清楚楚印着一个醒目的数字。

　　100%。

　　鉴定日期是三年前。

　　正是在何岸家附近的咖啡馆，程修曾亲手递给他的那一份报告。

　　谢砚盯着这个如真亦如假的数字，五官忽然扭曲起来，失了理智一般尖声叫道：“这份报告是假的！伪造的！百分百契合有那么容易吗，你一辈子听说过几对？我跟郑飞鸾都只有85%，那个姓何的，怎么可能随随便便就有100%？”

　　“假的又怎样，你还认不清局势吗？”

　　赵茹连骂都懒得骂他，重重地冷笑了一声：“你那些破绽百出的伎俩，只能赌一个郑飞鸾不追查！现在你看清楚了没，他一心要护这个Omega！律师声明和这份什么报告只是一个开始，一旦他查到吕一森，查到你找的那两个演员，诉状往法庭上一递，你这辈子就别想再演戏了！”

　　“吕一森？”

　　谢砚慌乱起来，再一回忆，整个上午都没在片场见过吕一森的人影，只有另一个生活助理前后忙碌。他吓呆了，开始疯狂给吕一森拨电话，那头却石沉大海，杳无音信。

　　“他是不是……是不是被策反了？我该怎么办？”

　　谢砚哭丧着脸问赵茹。

　　赵茹笑了笑，伸手在他脸颊上清脆地一拍：“人蠢就不要走险棋，别觉得公司会替你收拾这么大的烂摊子，底下还有一堆没机会出头的小演员，都在等着分你这块肉呢。”

　　-

　　这天下午，谢砚一个人蜷在酒店床上，端着笔记本，一边看网上凶狠的舆论反扑，一边把自己灌了个酩酊烂醉。

　　八卦的吸引力是如此强大，剧情走向又分外精彩，很快，一堆深埋的旧料被各方洛阳铲挖了出来，歪打正着，佐证了郑飞鸾与何岸的关系。

　　第一条旧料来自某娱乐公司高层，郑飞鸾的商界友人之一。

　　他在郑飞鸾公开契合度报告的第五分钟就发了一段调侃，语气相当轻松：

　　“郑总性情中人。去年挂了个公告就卸任度假去了，百亿江山，说抛就抛，大伙儿猜了半天原因，没想到是为了陪老婆孩子。下次聚会把小公主带来吧，给我家小蚕豆当个妹妹，这两天受委屈了。”

　　圈内的只需提一句，圈外的自会掘地三尺。

　　对这件事略有印象的已经记了起来，没印象的，也立马搜出了久盛的管理层人事变动公告。去年十二月，长年稳坐总裁之位、不见丝毫放权迹象的郑飞鸾突然宣布离职休假，引得业内猜疑纷纭，当时往哪儿猜的都有，唯独不见往感情上猜的。

　　因为但凡对郑飞鸾有一点了解，就知道他把事业看得比什么都重，断然不可能为了渺小的情爱割舍宏大的久盛帝国。

　　但100%的契合度，恰恰使这个最说不通的缘由摇身一变，成了最说得通的缘由。

　　疑团迎刃而解。

　　众人顺着消息往下一查，发现客栈对门的西点屋碰巧就是去年十二月开业的，和郑飞鸾急流勇退的时间点完美吻合。再拿昨天谢砚粉丝亲自上传的“捉三视频”一对照，那个赶来英雄救美、被何岸的女儿喊作爸爸的Alpha，不是郑飞鸾又是谁呢？

　　就连客栈与西点屋的名字，也被热爱八卦的看客们瞧出了端倪。

　　青果，红莓。

　　佳偶相衬，细微之处藏情意。

　　有了“红莓西点屋”这个突破口，不出半小时，又一份新鲜的证据被挖了出来。它来自销量平平的旅游杂志《远行》，春季三月刊，“途中遇见的美食”专题，落昙镇篇。

　　笔名“婵娟”的小记者给了红莓西点屋一页篇幅，先介绍了饮品、糕点与米其林大厨，又额外多写了一段话，用以记录店长的爱情故事。

　　她写道，那是一位声名显赫的Alpha，曾经手握一般人难以企及的权力与财富。然而，他放弃浮华虚名，离开繁闹都市，在南疆小镇开了一家西点屋，只为陪伴心爱的Omega度过一段田园牧歌般的时光，这大约便是爱情最好的模样。

　　小记者文笔稚嫩，还带着一股劣等言情小说的鸡汤味，实在算不得优秀，但她笔下称颂的恋人是谁，放到此刻却再清晰不过了。

　　在文字旁边，配着一张唯美的照片——

　　红砖黛瓦，夕阳斜照，Alpha正在吧台内做咖啡，Omega抱着小宝宝坐在高脚椅上等，一个低头俯视，一个抬头仰视，目光恰好交融。

　　逆光的剪影隐没了五官，三个人的轮廓依然鲜明可辨。

　　美好如画。

　　也不知小记者怎么捕捉到这一瞬的。

　　-

　　三年前出具的信息素契合度报告，去年年末郑飞鸾不合常理的突然休假，半年前无心插柳的杂志短文，昨天由谢砚粉丝亲自拍摄的视频……

　　这些互不相关的证据跨越了三年时光，环环相扣，彼此应证，共同指向了一个明朗的事实：

　　郑飞鸾与何岸是一对百分之百契合的伴侣。

　　何岸无需，也根本不可能与人偷情。


	72. Chapter 72

 

　　短短二十四小时内，剧情峰回路转，不仅爆出了极端罕见的100%契合度，还一把火从娱乐圈烧到商界顶层，少说也有十几位名人陆续表达了关注。

　　这么一来，原本对娱乐圈兴趣不浓的路人们也纷纷参与了围观。

　　而扑追热点的娱记们，嗅觉总是敏锐的。

　　他们大多都记得谢砚曾传出过被郑飞鸾包养的绯闻，只是之前谢砚一口否认了，郑飞鸾也没有回应。如今谢砚又一次“巧合地”与郑飞鸾扯上了关系，立刻就冒出一股声音，直指这场离奇的出轨门是谢砚自导自演——

　　红极一时的影星人气渐失，为了重获金主欢心，设局清扫障碍。

　　诸多猜测由虚转实，一点点贴近了真相。昨天灌满恶意向何岸射去的万千箭矢，今天调转方向，更加凶狠地扎向了始作俑者。

　　谢砚惊慌失措，匆匆点开了昨天替他爆料的那些营销号——犹如一阵台风扫荡而过，所有搬运过九宫格的账号都把相关内容删了个一干二净，网上只剩零星几张残图。大部分粉丝也悄然删除了攻击言论，只剩少数狂热粉仍在负隅顽抗。

　　大厦先立后倾，不过一夕光景。

　　谢砚看着屏幕右上角疯狂增加的小黄签，心里怕得厉害，根本就不敢点开读。只可惜怕什么来什么，偏在这时，赵茹敲门进来，告诉了他一个坏到极点的消息：今晚八点，江柏要以直播的形式公布一些东西。

　　“直播？他想公布什么？有话不能当面跟我讲吗？”

　　谢砚彻底乱了阵脚。

　　他知道江柏是爱他的，过去几年，不论他怎么刻薄造作，怎么表里不一，江柏都沉默着包容了他的缺点。在江柏面前，他流露的从来就是最不加掩饰的自我。

　　这也就意味着，江柏手握他的全部把柄。

　　谢砚不顾一切地给江柏打电话，而江柏却像吕一森一样，在连续的忙音中销声匿迹了。

　　“不会的……”谢砚喃喃道，“他那么爱我，不可能对我起疑心……就算起了疑心，现在误会解开了，他也该原谅我了……”

　　-

　　谢砚一个人在酒店房间里呆滞地等到了八点，接着是八点零五分，八点十分……江柏一直没有回信。他终于劝动了自己，好歹该看看江柏说了什么再从长计议，便打开了直播链接。

　　一刹那刷出来的在线人数多得让他心惊肉跳，而真正让他魂飞魄散的，是直播间此刻正在播放的内容——

　　明明已经……已经被销毁了的原始视频！

　　谢砚瞬间血色全无。

　　是吕一森瞒着他留了备份，还是另有其人？不，追究这些没有意义了，视频已经流了出去，几百万双眼睛都看到了。

　　看到了江柏与何岸那一段完整、清白的肢体接触，看到了江柏被一通电话叫走后，吕一森带着两个演员进屋完成了摆拍，还看到吕一森爬上衣柜，逐一拆下了藏于房间各处的摄像头。

　　这是一个局。

　　再傻的人也看得出来。

　　屏幕右侧的弹幕区在飞速滚动，谢砚心虚，只敢偷偷掠视一眼，无数刺眼的谩骂和嘲讽化作唾沫星子迎面啐来，喷了他一头一脸。

　　视频播完，江柏憔悴的面孔回到了镜头前。

　　他沉默了很久才说话。

　　“那天，我从渊江赶来看你，你告诉我说，影视城附近粉丝太多了，住得近容易被打扰，所以，你在镇子最西边找了一家客栈，还让助理给我送了钥匙。你又嘱托我，要悄悄过去，不许被别人发现，我就买了花，买了酒，在那儿等了你三个小时——可我等来的是什么呢？是你们在录像里看到的这些，一个彻头彻尾的陷阱。”

　　“谢砚，你为什么要这么做？我们难道不是相爱的吗？”

　　江柏颓然地望着镜头，胡子拉碴，眼神如死一般黯寂无光。

　　他又沉默了片刻，才艰难地说了下去：“郑先生把录像交给我的时候，我还认为这是一场误会。他可以相信他的爱人，到处搜罗证据，我为什么就不能相信我的爱人呢？但是谢砚，你连自欺欺人的机会都没有给我。”

　　“对于这一天，我其实是有预感的。五年前，你在我和郑先生之间选择了我，我当时很高兴，觉得我的Omega和别人不一样，把爱情看得比权势重，没有因为我只是一个保镖而嫌弃我。但是后来，你能拿到的资源越来越差，被后起之秀抢了风头，你就开始责备我，说我没用，不能像郑先生那样，打一声招呼就给你抢来一个角色。

　　“我痛苦了很久，想不通你为什么突然变了，但其实你没有变，你一直都是这样的人。你选择我的时候，已经得到了郑先生给的两座奖杯。你不是在爱情和权势中二选一，而是大大方方站在郑先生铺好的路上，想锦上添花，再赚一份与普通人恋爱的好名声。”

　　这是江柏第一次亲口承认郑飞鸾与谢砚的关系，还一并坐实了包养传闻。消息太过爆炸，弹幕区一时热闹非凡，刷得连字都看不清了。

　　谢砚不敢相信江柏竟会出卖自己，歇斯底里地扑上去，在键盘上一阵噼啪乱敲，然而那几个可怜的“造谣”、“骗子”、“胡说八道”刚发出去，就被汹涌的评论冲得连影子都看不见了。

　　江柏那边，或许是太过失望，或许是为了斩断回头的念想，又吐露了更多真相。

　　“过去这些年，我配合你演了不少戏。你怕背上包养的污名，我就一遍遍告诉记者，说你和郑先生的传闻是无中生有；你觉得这样说服力不够强，我们就对外宣称，说我们的契合度高达89%；你又觉得光讲契合度不够浪漫，我们就创造了一个英雄救美的恋爱故事，给你拿去当综艺节目的谈资；你需要证明自己过得幸福，我就经常陪你拍照，那些看上去真的不能再真的‘抓拍’，其实每一张都在私底下排演过；你还想表现自己的孝心，所以，我爸妈攒了十五年工资买的房子，就变成了你买给他们的……”

　　说到这里，江柏惨淡地苦笑了一下：“回过头来想想，你能背叛郑先生，凭什么不能背叛我呢？这两天的出轨门，大概就是给我的报应吧。”

　　“放你娘的狗屁！”

　　昏黑的客房里“哐啷”一声巨响，谢砚面目扭曲，抓起电脑用力摔向了地面。

　　-

　　青果客栈的小客厅里，磕过的瓜子壳积满了一箩筐。

　　“他完了。”

　　程修抓起一把瓜子，边看直播边磕：“先出卖最亲近的人，再被最亲近的人出卖，人设崩塌，声誉全毁，现在这部仙不仙的戏都不一定能拍完……我已经预见到了他惨遭雪藏的天理报应，值得再磕一斤奶油瓜子以示庆贺。”

　　“再放一挂炮仗，我明天去买。”戴逍补充道。

　　“奶糕呐？”

　　什么都不懂的铃兰借机讨吃的。

　　“行，奶糕也记上。”程修大方地答应下来，又怕不保险，转头向郑飞鸾确认，“老大，你不会对他手软的吧？”

　　“不会。”

　　郑飞鸾摇了摇头。

　　昨天风波伊始，他就已经打定了主意，要把当年赠与谢砚的锦绣前程全部收回来。今天听到江柏说，连所谓89%的契合度都是杜撰出来的，那就连最后一点宽容都没有了。

　　从今往后，他不想再在任何荧幕上看到谢砚。

　　何岸这会儿正枕在他膝上打盹，眉目乖顺，身体向内蜷缩，是个容易激起保护欲的姿势。郑飞鸾伸手勾了勾他弯翘的头发，心里跟棉花似的柔软。

　　何岸，你也不用再看到他了。

　　程修吃了颗定心丸，愉快地朝铃兰比了个V字：“坏叔叔被爸爸打败了，明天铃兰有两块奶糕吃，跟我念：两！”

　　“两。”

　　铃兰乖乖学舌。

　　“数数的时候这念二，会不会教？”

　　戴逍扬手一拍，嫌弃地把那V字给拍折了，专心教铃兰念二。

　　程修继续咯啦硌啦嗑瓜子：“我觉得吧，这个江柏痴情归痴情，自己的问题也很大，光是能看上谢砚这一点，就说明他的品位不怎么样……”

　　他突然囧了一囧，自知说错了话，单体攻击不慎放成群攻，于是默默端起奶茶抿了一口。

　　“没事。”郑飞鸾坦承，“我的品位确实不怎么样。”

　　对谢砚这样的轻易动了心，却要经历过千磨百折才明白何岸的好。他的品味，差得可不是一点半点。

　　-

　　今晚的客栈没有客人，红灯笼早早便熄了，庭院幽暗，衬得一楼两扇相邻的窗户分外亮堂。

　　何岸倦意正浓，梦中听见嗡闹的震动声，迷迷糊糊醒了过来。他揉了揉眼睛，发觉自己已经回到了床上，正偎着郑飞鸾的腰，藏在他投下的那片阴影里安睡。铃兰也抱着小鸡崽，呼呼睡得香甜。

　　“醒了？”

　　郑飞鸾低头问。

　　持续不断的嗡鸣声是从郑飞鸾手中传出来的，何岸刚醒，意识还懵憧着，就问他：“不接吗？”

　　郑飞鸾说：“是你的手机。”

　　“谁打来的？”

　　“你家里。”

　　“喔……”何岸闭上眼，怏怏地又往阴影里拱了拱，不是很想搭理的样子。

　　郑飞鸾便道：“那我替你挂掉了？”

　　何岸迟疑了一会儿，还是不太情愿地伸出了手。郑飞鸾莞尔一笑，把手机递给他：“别勉强自己。”

　　电话一接通，那边就传出了何父的说话声，十二分客套，又十二分热情，亲亲热热地一连唤了好几声“岸岸”，仿佛昨天在采访中大骂“不要脸的东西”的不是他。旁边还夹带着一串带笑的招呼，看样子是全家聚在一块儿给他打电话了。

　　“岸岸啊，你真的跟郑总……久盛那个郑总，你们结婚了？”何父问。

　　“没有。”

　　“没、没有？”何父惊诧道，“那我看网上都在传你给他生了个孩子，这总是真的吧？”

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸语气冷淡，伸手揪了揪郑飞鸾的衣摆。

　　何父赶紧火急火燎地替他出主意：“岸岸啊，爸爸跟你讲，生了孩子不一定就保险了，你还是得经常跟郑总提一提结婚的事，让他快点给你个名分，有了名分，地位才能稳固。你看，你今年才二十一岁，还可以……”

　　“二十三岁。”

　　何岸一口咬住郑飞鸾的衣角，闷闷地蹙起了眉头。

　　郑飞鸾几乎要笑了。

　　之前怎么就没看出来，他的Omega有这么明显的起床气？

　　“对对对，二十三岁，二十三岁！”那边似乎是被众口埋怨了一顿，急忙赔笑道，“你看爸爸老糊涂了，连这么重要的事都记不清了。岸岸，你今年生日千万要回家来过，爸妈和哥哥姐姐都可想你了……”

　　何岸不作声，咬着衣角偏过脸来，微恼地盯着郑飞鸾瞧。

　　郑飞鸾颇为无辜，轻声说：“要不挂了吧？”

　　何岸摇了摇头。

　　何父自作多情地当他是默认了，又嘱托道：“岸岸啊，听爸爸一句话，你还年轻，赶紧给郑家再生个Alpha宝宝，将来好继承家业，人家那家产少说也有几十几百亿，多少人眼馋着呢！还有家里这边，你记得要多帮衬哥哥姐姐，他们这些年来不容易，做梦都想不到会有郑家这么显赫的亲家，都高兴坏了……”

　　何岸不想再听了，却没挂电话，而是手臂一伸，故意把手机放到了郑飞鸾耳边。

　　你来讲。

　　他以眼神催促。

　　郑飞鸾这回是真笑了，用拇指轻柔地刮了刮何岸的脸颊，然后接过手机，低沉严肃地道：“喂，我是郑飞鸾。”

　　“郑……郑总！”

　　那边猝不及防地卡了一下，接着，谄媚的笑意就犹如一摊腻乎的热油，几乎要从话筒里流出来了。

　　郑飞鸾觉得恶心，不等他们开口奉承，直接说：“何岸是何岸，你们是你们。他不需要靠生孩子‘稳固地位’，你们也不用寄希望于他的‘裙带关系’。既然已经断绝关系了，以后就桥归桥，路归路，不必再往来了。”

　　说完，他挂断电话，将手机放回了床头柜上。

　　“这样及格吗？”郑飞鸾问。

　　何岸倦懒地搂住了他的腰，把脸埋在枕间，闭着眼点了点头：“嗯，加一分，你现在已经有……有负一千分了。”

　　郑飞鸾淡淡地笑了起来，将何岸往怀里圈了圈。

　　负一千分啊……

　　好像离满分也不算太远，不是吗？


	73. Chapter 73

 

　　常言道，祸兮福所倚，福兮祸所伏。

　　前一天青果客栈被刷了上万条差评，均分低得连客房都不让预定，但只过了一天，OTA平台查明原因，将恶意差评批量删空，均分立刻升回4.6，客房又重新开放了预定。

　　开放的第一时间，订单如雪花般纷至沓来，一口气订到了明年二月，连边角零碎的一两天都没被落下。

　　“咱们是不是红了？”

　　程修激动地捧着手机，上面隔一会儿就“叮”地推送出来一张新订单。戴逍倒没他那么开心，还有些愧疚：“红得不光彩，是拿何岸的委屈换来的。”

　　“委屈不是你们给的，有什么不光彩呢？客栈出了名，起码我的委屈没白受啊。”何岸笑起来，“这下好了，光杂志和公众号采访就有十几个，不用再跟人家拼猫了。”

　　六百六舔着三文鱼罐头，表示相当满意。

　　青果客栈因祸得福，一举成了落昙镇最热门的民宿客栈，但凡网上有什么榜单啊攻略啊，必定会把它列进去，再绘声绘色配上一段谢砚的翻车八卦。

　　当然，随之而来的麻烦也不少。

　　许多人都把青果客栈和红莓西点屋当成了一组新景点，蜂拥而至，吵得不得安宁，连门槛都差点踏破。当中还混入了若干谢砚的粉丝，他们心怀怨恨，却不敢明目张胆闹事，就在暗中做些恶心人的手脚，要么掐死几株花苗，要么划烂一块墙壁，要么随处丢两只死蟑螂。

　　鸭子们嫌这儿闹腾，不肯游过来戏水了。铃兰大清早看不到它们，眉毛一耷拉，说不出的委屈与失望。

　　客栈喧嚷，出门也难觅清净。

　　何岸跟往常一样抱着铃兰出去散步，路上频频被人拉住闲聊。小镇居民大多热忱淳朴，也就关心关心传言的真假，再问一句他与郑飞鸾是怎么相识的，可这样三步一搭话，别说散步，连走路都走不顺畅。

　　事情过去还不到三天，何岸已经是家中不能待，外头也不敢去了。

　　郑飞鸾倒是从中捡着了一点好处。

　　信息素报告一公布，他和何岸100%契合的事人尽皆知，客栈里几十双眼睛盯着，总不能再公然分居，于是接连几天，他都顺理成章地睡在了何岸那儿。

　　心爱的人就躺在身旁，体温微烫，面容诱人，后半夜睡得迷糊时，伸手一揽就会像小猫一样主动往他怀里拱，连偷吻一下都毫无察觉。

　　偏偏又一点不能碰。

　　郑飞鸾忍得下腹酸胀，热汗湿背，只能攥紧床单，盯着天花板徐徐喘气消减燥火。

　　-

　　“飞鸾，我们找个地方避一避吧。”

　　这天夜里，何岸给铃兰洗过澡，擦干了抱到床上，一边用粉扑给她轻拍痱子粉，一边随口提起了这件事。

　　“怕吵？”郑飞鸾问。

　　“嗯。”

　　“那就避一避吧。”

　　郑飞鸾正好也有这个意思，只是不知道怎么开口。

　　在他看来，谢砚的事情并没有彻底解决。公布契合度报告是不得已的下下之策，解了燃眉之急，也种下了危险的隐患。因为任谁都知道，想要威胁一个Alpha，最有效的方式就是绑架和他100%契合的Omega。

　　他不是久盛的CEO还好，将来一旦他回归久盛，或者另创事业，何岸的处境会变得极为危险。

　　就连现在也不算安全。

　　落昙镇处处都是生面孔，还不方便安插保镖。何岸父女俩刚被推到聚光灯中央，郑飞鸾实在不放心让他们长期待在这样的环境中。

　　他问：“有特别想去的地方吗？我来安排。”

　　何岸冲他一笑：“我还以为你会趁机劝我回渊江呢，原来不是啊……”又指了指床尾，“帮忙拿条小裤衩。”

　　“能带你回渊江当然最好，但你不会同意的吧？”

　　郑飞鸾打开衣物收纳盒，找了一条西瓜绿的小短裤出来，惨遭铃兰摇头拒收，只好换了一条糖果粉的。

　　何岸熟练地给铃兰套上裤衩，笑着说：“回不回渊江，要看是谁邀请了。”

　　郑飞鸾眼神一亮：“我爸开口管用吗？”

　　何岸便垂下了眼眸，轻声道：“其实，燕宁叔叔已经问过我了。他说，要是落昙镇不清净，可以先去他那儿避一避。”

　　“那你答应了？”郑飞鸾紧张起来。

　　“怎么说呢，栀子花西街的那栋房子，我还挺喜欢的。”何岸很委婉，“铃兰好像也挺喜欢。”

　　郑飞鸾激动地捶了一拳床板，几乎想给燕宁跪下了。

　　从一年前他困于所谓的自尊心，理不清对何岸的感情，到今天能陪何岸睡在一张床上，这漫长的一段路，每遇险阻，燕宁总能恰到好处地为他搭一座桥。

　　何岸都肯回渊江了，住哪儿还重要吗？

　　精诚所至，金石为开。

　　眼下暂住栀子花西街也罢，暂住琼山大宅也罢，迟早有一天，何岸会回到只属于他们一家人的小窝里。

　　“再帮忙拿件衣服。”何岸说。

　　郑飞鸾立马找了件恐龙睡衣递给他。

　　铃兰穿好衣裳，变作喷香干净的一个萌娃，自个儿在床上爬过来爬过去，抱起歪倒的绒毛公仔们，一只只靠墙摆好。

　　一家人，睡觉也要整整齐齐。

　　何岸抱膝坐在床畔：“还有就是程修的事了，我们回去了的话，他……”

　　“这你不用担心，久盛会有更好的职位给他。”郑飞鸾道。

　　“我不是这个意思啦。”何岸摇了摇头，“程修跟我说，他还是先不回渊江了。”

　　“为什么？”

　　“因为……我们俩走了，他要是再走，客栈里就只剩戴逍一个人了。最近生意这么好，戴逍肯定会忙不过来的，他得留下来帮忙。”

　　郑飞鸾挑眉：“这还不容易解决？落昙镇人力成本低，每月四千就能雇到相当有经验的老手，戴逍一共需要两个员工，一个像你，擅长记账和交流，另一个像程修……”

　　“你不懂。”何岸笑着摆了摆手，“光像不行，就得是程修。”

　　“我不懂？”郑飞鸾愣了。

　　他叱咤业内十几年，客栈与酒店万变不离其宗，还能有他不懂的事？

　　何岸却不再回答他了，掩唇打了个悠长的呵欠，掀开被窝躺进去，朝铃兰招了招手。铃兰摆好公仔，一摇一晃地走过来，亲亲热热扑向了何岸。

　　“爸爸！”

　　“哎！”

　　两个人拱在一块儿，挠完咯吱窝挠脚心，闹腾得被子都乱了。

　　郑飞鸾看着这温馨的场景，飞快把程修抛诸脑后，关掉台灯，寻着黑暗中淡淡的奶香与花香，伸手把父女俩搂了个满怀。

　　-

　　十月初，北方深秋积雨。

　　飞机降落渊江时已近傍晚，天色昏灰，舷窗淌雨，一踏上廊桥就听见了呼啸的风声。

　　燕宁派了车来接，司机按他的吩咐准备了厚实的羊绒大衣，郑飞鸾亲自为何岸披上，护着他坐进车里，又将铃兰抱进了儿童座椅。

　　车子平稳驶入市区，雨中的长街显得有些逼仄。路人行色匆匆，或撑伞，或小跑，各自穿梭在摩天大楼组成的巨型迷宫里。铃兰睡着了，何岸平静地望着窗外，手指轻轻摩挲着胸前的牛角扣，像是在怀念什么，也像是在担忧什么。

　　郑飞鸾握住他的手，捉起来，放到唇边温柔地吻了吻。

　　-

　　燕宁的宅子位于栀子花西街十二号。

　　砖墙素雅，木径曲折，银杏落了一地金黄。

　　燕宁早早就等在了门口，穿着儒雅的羊毛马甲和衬衣，左手牵一只头戴礼帽的比格犬，右手拿一支纸风车，与铃兰之前遗失的那支一模一样。

　　周嫂撑伞陪在旁边，也翘首以待着。

　　车子在庭前停稳了，郑飞鸾抱着铃兰下了车。她几个月没见着燕宁，倒是一点儿也不认生，欢天喜地叫了声爷爷，然后就张开双臂扑进燕宁怀里不走了，等那支失而复得的纸风车交到手中，更是乐得露出了白莹莹的小乳牙。

　　比格犬摇尾雀跃，主动向何岸示好。

　　“它叫什么？”何岸问。

　　“叫巴顿。”周嫂笑着回答，“是只小公狗，刚满两岁，性子很活泼的。”

　　何岸戳了戳铃兰的脸蛋：“你有狗哥哥啦。”

　　铃兰举着纸风车，兴奋地朝巴顿挥了挥。

　　-

　　他们沿着庭院小径，穿过银杏、红枫与白沙地，推门进了屋。

　　玄关进去先是一组整齐的嵌墙衣帽柜，然后是跃层客厅，与庭院仅以一扇巨幅落地窗相隔，视野开阔又明亮。

　　再往里走是一间僻静的茶室，面积很大，茶席铺得平整，还藏了一方精致的白石小庭，翠竹倚墙而栽，清水扑翻惊鹿。大约是有雨的缘故，头顶的玻璃天花板此时是半开的，秋雨飘洒进来，淋得庭中湿气如雾。

　　燕宁介绍说：“平常孩子们过来，就是在这儿聚的。”

　　他领着何岸穿过茶室，踏上了一段两尺宽的环庭步廊。步廊通往书房，那里面的装饰风格就现代多了，有松软的沙发，还有靠垫。

　　“我喜欢听着雨声读书，所以书房和庭院是连着的。待会儿我让周嫂加几只靠垫，你平常也好来坐。”

　　“谢……谢谢。”

　　何岸真是要受宠若惊了。

　　燕宁为他和铃兰准备的卧室在二楼，是个温暖的套房，自带浴室、衣帽间和储物间。父女俩的秋冬衣物已经挂满了，玩具和日常用品也备得周全。阳台朝南，正对红枫银杏，一推窗便是满目秋景。

　　“还喜欢吗？”燕宁关心地问。

　　何岸无比感激，用力点了点头：“喜欢。”

　　周嫂在一旁热情道：“阿宁每周只来住三四天的，我倒是一直在这儿当班，您平时有什么需要，跟我说一声就行了。”

　　何岸道：“好，谢谢。”

　　燕宁闻言就笑了：“以前这里冷清，所以才只住三四天。现在人多了，热闹了，一周住七天也不是不可以的。”

　　“那老爷就该在家害相思病了。”周嫂提醒他。

　　“没事，他早习惯了。”

　　燕宁伸手扶了扶金丝镜框，笑容依旧温和淡定。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾养尊处优三十年，骨子里多少还是有点少爷做派，在落昙镇那大半年没人伺候，表现尚可，一回到渊江，少爷做派也跟着死灰复燃了。

　　天色渐暗，他陪燕宁何岸吃过饭，又坐在客厅里逗了一会儿狗，隐隐觉得累了，就把周嫂叫过来吩咐：“去把洗澡水放好，40度，加浴盐，再点一支熏香。”

　　没想到周嫂回答：“少爷，您不能在这儿泡澡。”

　　“为什么？”郑飞鸾不悦地皱起了眉头。

　　“因为夫人没给您安排房间。”

　　“我不需要房间。”郑飞鸾指了指何岸，一脸理所当然，“我睡何岸那儿就行了。”

　　“飞鸾，我不记得我答应过让你睡在这儿啊。”燕宁突然开了口。

　　他坐在靠窗的摇椅上，膝上摊开一本诗册，手指微弯，撑着下颌，淡淡瞥了郑飞鸾一眼：“你今年都三十多了，住在长辈家合适吗？”

　　郑飞鸾被打了个措手不及，懵怔地坐直了身体。

　　“不是，这……爸你什么意思？”

　　昨天在落昙镇他还能跟何岸睡一张床，今天回到渊江，反而要被扫地出门了？

　　说好的父子同心呢？

　　他急忙看向何岸，指望何岸能帮忙说句话，然而视线刚一接触，何岸便移开目光，专心看铃兰扔球逗狗狗玩了。

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　这下他算是看懂了。

　　难怪何岸愿意主动回渊江“避一避”，敢情是秘密沟通好了，要连他一起避？

　　“何岸……”

　　郑飞鸾自知中招，站起身来，想过去跟何岸求情。

　　燕宁及时清了清嗓子：“飞鸾，既然回来了，你的长假差不多也该结束了。你哥哥这段时间遇到了点麻烦，你经验足，回久盛搭把手吧。何岸有我照顾，你就不用经常过来了。”

　　然后朝周嫂使了个眼色。

　　周嫂心领神会，取来郑飞鸾的风衣提肩抖开，毕恭毕敬地赶客：“少爷，快把外套穿上吧，外头夜深风寒，还下着雨，别等会儿出门冻着了。”

　　郑飞鸾还想争辩几句，那风衣却已经跟渔网似的罩上了身。

　　“等等……”

　　“别等了，趁早回家休息吧，今天又赶飞机又坐车的，肯定累得您够呛了。”周嫂一边体贴地表达关怀，一边将他往门口推。

　　郑飞鸾：“我不累！”

　　周嫂迅速改口：“那就是少夫人和小姐累了，需要休息。”

　　郑飞鸾几乎要崩溃了：“我江畔那房子已经大半年没人住了，你让我回哪儿去？”

　　“回琼山上的宅子也成，老爷正好想您了，您可以把您这半年来的所悟所想，还有前些天惹出来的那桩破事一并跟他谈谈，往少了说也够谈一夜呢。”

　　周嫂滴水不漏，每说一句就把郑飞鸾往玄关请一步，直至无情地请出门外。

　　“少爷晚安。”

　　郑飞鸾呆滞地看着大门在他鼻子前方一公分处关上了，而关门前他看到的最后一幅画面，是何岸转过身来，将下巴垫在沙发靠背上，相当无辜地冲他笑了笑。

　　庭院雨声萧索，湿泞黑暗。

　　郑飞鸾心中美满的家庭梦，在回到渊江的第一晚就破碎了。


	74. Chapter 74

 

　　去江畔公寓，还是去琼山大宅，这是一个问题。

　　江畔公寓空了将近一年，冷冷清清的，想也知道肯定住不舒服。琼山大宅倒是不冷清了，但风险太高，万一郑老爷子问起燕宁什么时候回家，不说话是死路一条，说假话是死路一条，说真话更是死路一条。

　　郑飞鸾珍爱生命，两相权衡之下，选择去锦源开了一间套房，然后就辗转反侧失眠了一整晚。

　　他从来没这么想念过何岸。

　　少了何岸的床是凉的，不暖也不香。他记得昨天晚上，何岸还顶着一头俏皮的短发坐在床畔，一边给铃兰穿衣裳，一边轻松地跟他话家常，眉目温柔，连灯影都分外朦胧，今晚就摸不着也看不见了，教他怎么适应得了？

　　燕宁说不许他常去栀子花西街，郑飞鸾哪里忍得住，每天固定登门一趟，喝一杯何岸做的水果茶，或者尝一块何岸做的焦糖泡芙。更多的时候，他会陪何岸一起推童车出门散步，沿着周边宁静的公园走一圈，要是带上了巴顿，还可以玩一会儿抛飞盘游戏。

　　“最近不忙吗，天天过来？”何岸问他。

　　“不忙。我过几天才回久盛，趁假期还有一段尾巴，尽量多陪陪你。”郑飞鸾说，“以后就算真的忙不过来了，也会每天来陪你吃晚饭的。”

　　回去时碰巧遇见了燕宁。

　　郑飞鸾本以为会被训斥几句，谁知燕宁不仅什么也没说，还给了他一个心照不宣的笑容。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾回归久盛是一件牵一发而动全身的大事，以什么职位回归、从兄长手中分走多少实权、是平起平坐还是一主一辅，都需要再三考量。在正式召集董事会之前，郑弘明先把他们兄弟俩召去了山宅商议。

　　Alpha们谈了两个多小时，终于达成共识，决定在久盛第一次推行双执行官制度——进行清晰的职责划分，两边各司其职，互相平衡制约。

　　兄弟俩都没什么微词。

　　郑飞奕秉性宽和，行事稳妥，野心远不如弟弟，之前的争抢之心完全是被父亲的偏宠给激起来的。这一年来他独扛大旗却力有不逮，算是探明了自己的能力上限，也知道再撑下去会非常勉强，由弟弟分担一部分，可谓是一场及时雨。

　　对郑飞鸾来说，这样的安排同样再合适不过了。

　　他的观念已然起了变化，比起全权在握，更在乎有没有充裕的时间陪伴何岸与铃兰。依照以前的工作强度，恐怕一周都腾不出几小时来顾家，如今削减至半，恰到好处。

　　公事谈完，便到了私事时间。

　　燕宁连续几天没归家，郑弘明急得不行，脾气一上来，整个人阴沉又烦躁，还不能把责任往郑飞鸾头上丢，只好借谢砚的风波开刀，狠狠训诫了郑飞鸾一波，严禁他再沾娱乐圈的花边。

　　“我已经是有家室的Alpha了，一定好好收敛。”郑飞鸾恭谨地答应。

　　“家室？就你那个Omega……”

　　郑弘明想挑刺，但一想到他再不满意何岸，何岸也已经是燕宁认下的媳妇了，甚至都搬进了栀子花西街，轮不着他管教，顿时气不打一处来，连刺也没心思挑了，丢下兄弟两个，自己去后山湖畔钓鱼了。

　　桌上一壶毛尖还是热的，郑飞鸾向来不擅长与哥哥相处，喝了两口就要离开，却被叫住了。

　　“等等。”

　　他回过头来：“怎么了？”

　　郑飞奕站了起来，插着兜、低着头来回踱步，眉头紧锁，像是盛了极多的烦心事却难以开口的样子。郑飞鸾等了半天，才听到他问：“飞鸾，你寻偶症发作的时候……有什么感觉？”

　　“……”

　　“自己会有残存的记忆吗？醒来以后是完全没印象，还是比较模糊？”郑飞奕又问。

　　郑飞鸾当即冷笑了一下：“别告诉我你也得病了。”

　　郑飞奕：“那倒没有。”

　　“那就不要关心这些和你不相干的事。亲兄弟的痛处拿来开玩笑，一样是很下作的。”郑飞鸾扔下这句话，头也不回地走了。

　　-

　　结果这个周末，他带着礼物去栀子花西街做客，一进门就看到兄长坐在沙发上，正与何岸相谈甚欢。

　　茶几上摆着一壶柠檬红茶，还有一篮子出炉不久的蝴蝶酥和羊角面包，何岸坐在郑飞奕身旁陪他说话，两个人挨得极近，相隔不足一尺，倒像认识了多年的老朋友似的。

　　郑飞鸾的脸立马臭了，拎着礼物袋的手也紧了紧。

　　“何岸。”

　　他僵硬地咳了一声。

　　“飞鸾？”何岸有些惊喜，扬手朝他招了招，“来坐呀。我刚煮了红茶，还烤了一盘点心，新鲜松软着呢，很好吃的。”

　　“这么……这么巧？”

　　郑飞鸾的骨气维持了三秒钟就塌了。

　　他笑容满面，把礼物往沙发上一搁，殷勤地坐到了何岸身边。何岸公平公正，也贴心地给他倒了杯红茶，还添了一片熟柠檬。

　　郑飞奕见状起身道：“那我就先回去了，谢谢款待。”

　　“我送你吧。”

　　何岸尽宾主之谊，礼貌地把郑飞奕送到了大门外，回来时，就看到郑飞鸾叼着柠檬片靠在沙发上，又是一脸的不高兴。

　　“干嘛呀，一会儿阴转晴一会儿晴转阴的？”

　　“我酸。”

　　郑飞鸾用舌头弹了弹柠檬片。

　　何岸一把拿走柠檬片，丢回了茶杯里：“小肚鸡肠。”

　　“你跟我说实话，我哥平白无故找你干什么？”郑飞鸾按捺不住好奇心，眼巴巴地想挖出答案。

　　何岸说：“聊天呗。”

　　郑飞鸾才不信：“他都不认识你，能聊什么？”

　　何岸就笑了，坐下来拿了一块蝴蝶酥，慢条斯理地吹了吹糖粒：“我们同病相怜，能聊的东西多着呢。”

　　“同病相怜？！”

　　郑飞鸾眼前闪烁起了一盏血红的警戒灯，伴随着刺耳的长鸣：“你们能同什么病相怜？”

　　何岸却不肯回答了，任郑飞鸾怎么缠磨、套话都笑而不语，一会儿催他去看铃兰，一会儿催他去遛狗，实在被问得吃不消了，就意味深长地说一句：“你以后会知道的。”

　　谁有那个耐心等以后？

　　郑飞鸾焦虑不已，又拉不下脸给郑飞奕打电话问清楚，于是整个下午都像一枚闷炮似的憋屈。

　　到了黄昏，一位比他更憋屈的登门了。

　　郑老爷子拎着鱼篓，跨越大半座都市，亲自来给燕宁送他从后湖钓上来的鲫鱼。他怎么说也是一个呼风唤雨的人物，宝刀未老，神采矍铄，初亮相，那Alpha气场比郑飞鸾还强几分。

　　何岸是第一次见到他，微微打了个寒噤。

　　“郑老先生好。”

　　他不热衷于挤进郑家大门做儿媳，没有开口就叫“伯父”，这一声“郑老先生”，是晚辈给长辈的尊敬。

　　郑弘明喜欢眼眸带光的年轻人，意外地瞧何岸还挺顺眼，问郑飞鸾：“你看上的就是他？”

　　郑飞鸾点头：“是。”

　　“还凑活，有模有样的，比我以为的好一点。”

　　他夸人也板着一张冷脸，严肃又轻蔑，仿佛天生就不会笑，跟他一比，郑飞鸾都显得可爱多了。

　　-

　　燕宁从茶室出来，见着郑弘明，倒是一点儿也不拘谨，坦然自若地打了招呼，收了鱼，交给周嫂煲汤去了。

　　郑弘明不擅长讨好人，又拉不下面子，略显尴尬地陪燕宁进了书房，问他近日读了哪些书，学校里遇着了什么有意思的事，每年的例行体检有没有查出问题……燕宁游刃有余，都一一给了回应，态度温和友善，挑不出错处，但偏偏就停在了这条最恰当的界限上，再想多一分暧昧都没有了。

　　郑弘明无计可施，只好坐在一旁干着急。

　　何岸与郑飞鸾经过书房，感受到那股弥漫在空气中的苦闷气氛，目不斜视，迅速逃离了现场。刚走远一些，郑飞鸾突然按着何岸的肩，来了个无比猴急的壁咚：“你千万不许学我爸！”

　　“什么？”

　　何岸眨了眨眼，表示不懂。

　　郑飞鸾急道：“我了解我爸，他教学生太有一套了，心里再有主意的都会被他带跑。我真怕你跟他住久了，耳濡目染，也变得拳打棉花一样难对付，不拒绝，又不答应，自己云淡风轻，搞得我死去活来……”

　　“燕叔叔这么厉害吗？”

　　郑飞鸾苦笑：“何止厉害，他都快到宗师境界了。你知道我父亲自从醒悟，已经追了他多少年了吗？十五年，一点成效都没有。”

　　“十五年啊？那确实挺辛苦的。”

　　何岸感叹道，然后倏然扬眉一笑：“飞鸾，你可要加把劲了，不瞒你说，我已经被燕叔叔带跑一半了。”

　　“何岸！”

　　郑飞鸾急火攻心，还想劝说什么，何岸膝盖一弯，脑袋一低，从他和墙壁之间的窄缝中灵活溜走了。

　　-

　　这天晚上，郑弘明吃过晚饭就离开了，郑飞鸾则待到了九点多。

　　他陪铃兰玩了一会儿亲子游戏，内容是把彩豆子从木碗一号舀进木碗二号，再从木碗二号舀回木碗一号，中途不当心洒落若干，还要用小扫帚和小簸箕收拾好。又陪何岸跟落昙镇那边通了半小时的视频电话，青果客栈生意兴隆，戴逍、程修两个依旧插科打诨，不肯安生相处。

　　郑飞鸾带来的礼物一直摆在沙发角落里，何岸以为是围巾饰品之类的小东西，就没打开它，等郑飞鸾告辞离开了，才好奇地拿过来瞧。

　　礼物袋很轻，里头只有一张薄薄的纸，用金色丝带扎成了瘦长的筒状。

　　何岸抽散丝带，打开了纸卷。

　　在看到上面印刷的文字时，他一下子愣住了——那是四个他再熟悉不过的、百年前就书写下的端方汉字：渊江大学。

　　《渊江大学秋季复学通知书》。

　　何岸捧着它，手腕微微地发起了抖。突然他站起来，拿着通知书，连鞋子都来不及换，穿着一双毛绒拖鞋就奔出了大门。

　　寒风扫街，两排昏黄的路灯照亮了一条无人的道路。他站在红砖道上左右张望，急促地喘气。

　　郑飞鸾的车早已开走了。

　　何岸后悔极了。他应该早点拆开礼物，当面对郑飞鸾说一声谢谢的。

　　但就在他失望地转过头，想要往回走的时候，他看到了一个倚靠在墙边的高大身影。对方站在门灯柔和的光芒里，同样也注视着他。

　　他抿了抿嘴唇，慢慢走过去，伸手环住了郑飞鸾的腰。

　　“谢谢。”他低声道。

　　郑飞鸾笑了：“是我欠你的，有什么好谢呢？”

　　何岸摇了摇头，许久不再说话了。他偎靠着郑飞鸾的胸膛，在夜的阴影中渐渐湿了眼眶。

　　他心里清楚，自己当年是退学，不是休学，重回校园的可能性微乎其微。这些天家里时常有渊大的学生登门拜访，年纪都比他小一些，他羡慕不已，又难免心生自卑，可即使燕宁这么疼爱他，他也不敢拿学籍的事去麻烦燕宁。

　　但终归是不愿死心的。

　　这么多年了，他一直盼着这一纸轻薄似羽，也贵重如金的复学通知书。

　　“你住在这儿，离学校近，又有周嫂帮着照顾铃兰，正好可以安心把学位念下来。以后要是还想往上念硕博，我也全心全意支持你。”郑飞鸾抚摸着何岸的头发，温声说道。

　　“嗯。”何岸轻轻点头。

　　“还有，开学都一个月了，你是中途入学的，很多课程都要赶一赶进度，课多了容易累。我们不急着明年夏天毕业，量力而行，少选几门课，知道吗？”

　　何岸闭上眼，环住郑飞鸾的脖子，在他脸颊上轻啄了一下。

　　“好。”

　　他曾经遗失的人生和梦想，终于在这个寒冷的夜晚悄悄拾回了一块。


	75. Chapter 75

 

　　每年的十一月中旬，是渊江大学的期中考试周。

　　正午，教学楼打响了下课铃，年轻学子们鱼贯而出，或走路，或骑车，三三两两结伴去食堂吃饭。没考完的心情紧张，坐在便利店窗畔一边扒便当一边复习，考完了的心情轻松，奔向校门，在炸鸡排和肉夹馍摊位前排起了长队。

　　何岸从考场出来，与同学道别，独自抱着参考书下了楼梯。

　　初冬了，气温寒冷，他穿着白毛衣，挎着单肩包，米色格子围巾在肩上松松地绕了两圈，再配上一张白净秀气的脸，模样就像个十七八岁的高中生，散发着蓬勃朝气。

　　拐过一道弯，他走进温暖的阳光里，沿着大草坪往东门走去。

　　燕宁上午有给研究生开的专业课，也不在家，只有周嫂和巴顿陪着铃兰。小丫头还没适应爸爸偶尔不在身边的日子，半天不见，肯定又要闹委屈了。还好今天是周五，考完了试，有整个周末可以陪伴她。

　　想到这儿，何岸加快了脚步。

　　他入学已经一个月了，进的是金融二班，同学们都挺好相处。刚来的时候也引起过轰动，毕竟不久前才上过娱乐圈头条，闹得沸沸扬扬，要说没人认出他来，他自己也不信。

　　认出他的同学大致分为两拨，一波八卦心重些，凑过来挖点儿细枝末节，另一波事业心重些，想搭上他这一条线结识郑飞鸾。对于前者，何岸会简单透露几句无关痛痒的，算是满足一下好奇心，而对于后者，他都一一婉拒了。

　　差不多一个礼拜过去，大家彼此相熟，额外的注意力也就从他身上移走了。

　　平静的生活来得比预想中更快。

　　自出轨门风波后，《镜中仙》换了演员，谢砚签约的综艺也换了嘉宾，但依照常理，在一场巨大的丑闻过后，负面新闻至少要流传上几个星期，批判也罢，讥讽也罢，总免不了带一带何岸的名字。而每带一次，何岸的生活就会动荡一分。

　　这一次却有所不同。

　　谢砚从大众视野中彻底消失了，没有负面新闻，没有扒皮总结，更没有哀惋叹惜，像一颗投入深井的石子，波澜幽微，音讯全无。

　　何岸知道，这是郑飞鸾对他的保护。

　　郑飞鸾甚至还派了一位专业性极强的保镖跟随他，除了教室、办公室、图书馆这些安全的地方，他走到哪儿，那位保镖都扮作渊大学生，在方圆一百米内低调活动。

　　“真有这么危险吗？”何岸曾问郑飞鸾。

　　“最近各怀心思的人太多，还是谨慎点好。”郑飞鸾这样回答。

　　郑飞鸾是对的。

　　刚入学那段日子，何岸就像一个移动焦点，从五教赶往六教的几百米路上都能听见议论声，还有不知哪处射来的敌视目光——现在倒是好多了，沿着草坪大道走了三四分钟，也没见谁打扰他。

　　-

　　何岸走着走着，后方悄悄开上来一辆车，在接近他时放慢速度，跟着开了十多米。

　　他用余光打量了几眼。

　　嗯，三叉星徽，那车牌号他都会背了。

　　何岸假装没注意到，抱着书不动声色地朝前走。车主耐着性子又跟了一会儿，见他没有搭理的意思，只好往前蹭了一米，徐徐降下车窗：“同学，请问你是金融学院的吗？”

　　“是啊。”何岸忍住笑，一边走一边点头。

　　“刚考完期中考？”对方又问。

　　“嗯。”

　　“那……考得怎么样？”

　　“还行吧，应该有个九十几分。”

　　对方笑了：“听起来是个优等生，不知道我有没有荣幸邀请你约会呢？”

　　何岸停下了脚步，转过身来，那车子便也随之停下了。

　　“这位先生，我觉得你有一点轻浮，心不太诚的样子。”何岸望着车内的郑飞鸾，故意露出了微冷的神情，“而且我还没毕业，想专心念书，暂时不考虑恋爱的事。”

　　郑飞鸾耸了耸肩：“像我这样的成功人士也不考虑吗？”

　　成功人士？

　　这自夸怎么听上去有点不要脸呢？

　　何岸更想笑了，他抱着书，歪着脑袋问：“我对您不太了解，能具体说一说您到底有多成功吗？”

　　郑飞鸾闻言，扶着方向盘，相当耍帅地打了个响指：“我有一家市值几千亿的公司。”

　　何岸摇了摇头，表示不满意。

　　“我还另外投资了二十二家公司。”郑飞鸾立刻补充。

　　何岸仍然不满意。

　　郑飞鸾想了想，又提交了一份非常霸总且欠揍的答案：“我财力雄厚，无论你想要什么，我都可以买给你。”

　　“但我的生活很满足，没什么想要的呀。”

　　郑飞鸾看着他灵动的、带点儿小傲气的眼眸，突然就忍不住笑了，把后座车窗给降了下来——只见铃兰坐在儿童座椅里，扒拉着安全带，仰着头，甜津津地朝何岸一阵乐：“爸爸！”

　　“我有个全世界最招人喜欢的女儿，可以算成功人士了吧？”

　　郑飞鸾使出了杀手锏。

　　何岸被将了一军，只好举旗认输，飞快打开车门坐进去，欢喜地揉了揉铃兰的脸：“想爸爸了没？”

　　“想呀。”

　　铃兰扑闪着浓密的睫毛回答。

　　车子再次开动起来，缓缓驶向了渊大东门。郑飞鸾看了眼后视镜里嬉闹的父女俩，打趣道：“现在愿意跟我约会了？”

　　何岸有些羞恼：“每回都玩这个，你不累吗？”

　　“不累啊。”郑飞鸾笑道，“我一直在想，如果我第一次见你是在学校里，而不是在锦源门口，我会怎么追求你。何岸，我们把每种可能性都试一试，要是有你喜欢的，就把它当成真的，行吗？”

　　何岸的鼻子微微发了酸。

　　他低下头，避开后视镜反射来的目光，下意识抓了抓自己的单肩包。

　　面对这样的告白，他一时不知道该要怎么回应。

　　“那个，谢谢你帮我复习……好多东西今天都考到了，你讲得比老师通透，所以……所以我答得还挺好的。”他生硬地扯开了话题。

　　郑飞鸾先是一愣，然后便坦然接过了话茬：“没事，跟我还客气什么。这几天你复习也累了，走，带你去吃顿好的。”

　　-

　　他提前在一家享誉全城的土耳其餐馆订了位置，不过最后，这顿“期中庆功宴”还是在渊大附近的平价餐馆吃的。

　　餐馆叫“犁地小番薯”，名字特接地气。何岸常听同学提起他家的蟹黄豆腐和丝瓜小笼汤包，据说好吃得秒杀一切网红榜单，就拉着郑飞鸾去了那儿。

　　没想到刚进门就碰到了一位熟人。

　　至少是何岸的熟人。

　　“犁地小番薯”的老板是个Omega，名叫韩小黎，天生一张可爱的圆脸。看到何岸，他眉毛一皱，捏着自己的下巴转起了脑瓜子。

　　“你……你你你……”

　　何岸也觉得他有几分熟悉，两个人相互瞪了一会儿，异口同声道：“你是不是两年前……”

　　“渊西二院！”

　　韩小黎嘴皮子利索，抢先一步说完了。

　　何岸顿时笑了：“是你啊，怎么这么巧？”

　　“我们在这儿开餐馆都一年多了，你今天突然上门来，那才是巧！”

　　“我刚回渊大读书呀。”何岸说，“经常听同学提到‘小番薯’，一直拖着没来，要是早点来，就能早点跟你聚上了！”

　　郑飞鸾不认识韩小黎，见他俩一碰面就热情叙旧，关系相当熟稔的样子，难免有些茫然。没等他开口问话，韩小黎先上下打量了他一圈，笑逐颜开：“你是何岸的Alpha呀？”

　　“是。”

　　郑飞鸾挺直腰背，彬彬有礼地点了点头。

　　合理推测，对方应该是何岸的旧友，得留下良好的第一形象才行。

　　谁知韩小黎下一句话却是：“那你可要好好保护何岸喔！他前一个Alpha特别特别特别渣，生了宝宝不来看，医药费也不付，让何岸一个人躺在医院里受苦，背地里还拼命使绊子，简直是垃圾中的最强王者！你看着挺不错的，很有、很有那什么……精英风范，要负起责任来，别再让何岸给人欺负去了！”

　　说着用力拍了拍郑飞鸾的肩膀，交付了莫大信任的样子。

　　郑飞鸾：“……好。”

　　原来是当年在医院里认识的病友。

　　有点脸疼。

　　说好的一顿“期中庆功宴”就这么变成了“Omega叙旧宴”，韩小黎开了个包间，热情似火地拉着何岸进去坐，还唤来了自己的Alpha。

　　Alpha仍是五大三粗、憨厚爱笑的样子，他已经辞了汽修店的工作，专心帮韩小黎看店，每天都有韩小黎的爱心特供大餐吃。

　　他肩上扛着一个约莫两岁大的小男孩。

　　“蛋饼。”韩小黎介绍，“跟你家铃兰同年同月同日生。”

　　“上回见他还是个眼睛都睁不开的小萝卜头呢，一会儿工夫就长这么大了，比我们铃兰壮实一圈儿。”何岸说。

　　铃兰盯着蛋饼，机灵地眨了眨眼睛，那小家伙虎头虎脑地笑起来，爬下父亲的肩，欢天喜地过来找铃兰玩。

　　韩小黎掏出手机，凑上前给何岸又看了几张照片：“喏，这是饭团，这是紫菜包，双胞胎，刚满六十天。”

　　照片里是两个小宝宝，亲昵地搂在一块儿睡觉。

　　“你……你们这有点儿快啊……”

　　何岸惊讶极了。

　　韩小黎挠了挠头皮，很是害羞：“哎呀，看蛋饼太可爱了，一下子没忍住，又蒸了个饭团，结果老天太客气了，附送了一个紫菜包……你、你们也加油哈，争取再种点儿绣球、丁香、罗汉果什么的……”

　　“绣球、丁香可以，罗汉果还是不要了吧。”何岸托腮笑了。

　　两个Omega吃着小菜和汤包，回忆起了当初在渊西二院的经历。事情过去两年了，当事人的情绪也已经淡了，可对郑飞鸾来说，每一处细节他都是第一次听到——

　　第一次听到何岸因为失血过多，在病床上昏迷了五天，铃兰也就在新生儿监护室孤零零地从圣诞躺到了元旦；第一次听到何岸苏醒时，虚弱得几乎坐不起来，唯有程修一个人日夜不眠地照顾着；第一次听到他的新助理携礼登门，“礼貌地邀请”何岸搬病房，何岸无力反抗，只能屈从。

　　郑飞鸾不忍卒听，但他也明白，这些事实是他作为一个忏悔的加害者必须直面的。

　　后来韩小黎去外头忙活了，包间里便只剩了他们一家三口。

　　“好啦，现在是我们的时间了。”

　　何岸朝他笑了笑，低头吹凉了咬破的汤包，仔细喂给铃兰吃，神态自然，仿佛刚才仅仅是一场朋友之间再寻常不过的叙旧。

　　郑飞鸾感激他的宽容，点头道：“下午我没排工作，想陪陪你。我们带铃兰去动物园玩吧，你觉得怎么样？”

　　“好啊，不过……我想先去趟图书馆。”

　　“图书馆？”郑飞鸾有些惊讶，“不是已经考完了吗？”

　　何岸喝空了碗里最后一口菌菇汤，放下勺子：“想借几本书周末在家看，很快的，你在楼下停车场等我一刻钟，我办好借阅手续就下来。”

　　“行，你慢慢来，不急。”

　　郑飞鸾拿过汤勺，又帮他舀满一碗，轻轻推了过去。

　　-

　　其实，何岸要借的书并不是专业相关的。

　　他拿着学生证走进图书馆，没有去四楼的经济学专区，而是在三楼止了步，踏进了文学与心理学专区。

　　他需要解决一些内心的挣扎。

　　大约在一个月前，他就留意到挂在郑飞鸾脖子上的信息素萃取液越来越少了，而到了今天，已经只剩薄如蝉翼的一层，连指甲盖大小的管底都铺不满。也许再过一周，玻璃管就会彻底空掉。

　　空掉以后，郑飞鸾要怎么生活呢？

　　答案是显而易见也令人胆寒的，可郑飞鸾就像没看见似的，连一个字也不曾跟他提过。

　　何岸当然知道，郑飞鸾是把未来的决定权完全交给了他，他却安于现状，就这么一日一日拖着，始终不敢往前迈出一步。

　　因为他害怕。

　　怕换回了原生性腺之后，今天拥有的一切美好都会变质。

　　他不讨厌郑飞鸾，相反，他喜欢现在和郑飞鸾的关系——可以俏皮地捉弄，也可以安心地依偎，不存在哪一方更高贵，哪一方更卑微，爱情比他期待的还要甜蜜鲜活。极低的契合度没能削弱郑飞鸾对他的爱，也没能阻拦他对郑飞鸾再一次产生好感。

　　这是一件值得高兴的事。

　　可换了性腺以后呢？

　　他会变回从前那个臣服于爱情、连尊严都保不住的自己吗？

　　那时的他多么懦弱，多么伏低，多么诚惶诚恐啊，把郑飞鸾供奉在世界中心，时刻仰望着，除了郑飞鸾的爱，灵魂中再没有其他追求。

　　何岸害怕变回那副低贱的样子——哪怕只有万分之一的可能性。

　　他曾向燕宁求助，希望这位睿智而开明的长辈能给予指引，也想过燕宁作为郑飞鸾的生父，或许爱子心切，会敦促他做手术，推着他跳过这一步痛苦的抉择。

　　但燕宁没有。

　　燕宁说，他大约是有能力做一个说客的，可在这件事情上，本就不应该存在一个说客。要走得安稳长远，心结还需自己打开。

　　萃取液所剩不多，时间也越发紧迫。

　　他必须尽快找到答案。

　　何岸站在书架前，翻阅着前人探寻过的心路。他知道自己不是第一个失去方向的Omega，几十年、几百年来，还有数不清的Omega陷入过同样的困局。他们在信息素、尊严和爱组成的迷宫里艰辛跋涉，上下求索，被黑暗恫吓过，被荆棘伤害过，只为了找到一个对得起内心的答案。

　　有些最终走了出来，有些则没有，甚至至死都在呐喊。

　　何岸想听一听他们的心声，那里面也许有共鸣，有他素未谋面的知音。

　　-

　　何岸没有注意到的是，在他踏进阅览室的那一刻，一个坐在自习桌边发呆的女生陡然变了脸色。她的视线紧盯着何岸不放，眼神愈渐阴沉，慢慢如淬了剧毒一般狠厉。

　　在何岸专心找书的时候，她拉开笔袋，取出什么东西握于掌心，然后站起来，一步一步慢慢靠近了何岸。

　　“你也是心理系的学生吗？我怎么没见过你啊。”

　　她嗓音温柔，漾开了七分笑意。

　　何岸抬头往旁边一看，见是个扎马尾的Beta女孩子，衣着朴素，相貌和善，就笑了笑说：“我是金融系的，过来找两本研究两性心理的书。”

　　“对哦，你们Omega好像是比较容易困惑。”那女生若有所思地附和道，又问，“你呢，你也遇到困惑了吗？”

　　“有一点吧。”何岸点了点头。

　　那女生于是轻轻一笑，不再说什么了。

　　何岸只当这是偶然起兴的闲谈，几句辄止，就继续读他手上这本书的目录。

　　但冷不丁的，那女孩的说话声忽然在背后响了起来：“……可是，你又有什么好困惑的呢？全世界没有比你更得意的人了，不是吗？”

　　轻飘，带笑，软绵绵，却无比令人毛骨悚然。

　　何岸刚意识到不对，没等转过身，后颈突然炸开一阵剧痛，有什么尖锐的利器径直凿进了血肉深处。疼痛一瞬间击穿头颅，冷汗顷刻淌下，连面颊也不受控制地抽搐起来。

　　后颈是一个Omega最脆弱的地方。

　　他根本叫不出声，脖颈后折，目光发虚，十指死死抠着书柜，接着整个人就轰塌了下去。

　　渐黑渐暗的视野中，他看到那女生从高处俯视着他，手中握一根滴血的铜簪子，魔怔了似的轻声说：“你知道吗，我已经二十三天没得到他的消息了，一点儿都没有……他就像消失了一样，那些见风使舵的娱记，以前争着抢着打扰他的私生活，现在呢？现在一个个都当他不存在……”

　　“你知道他以前有多宠我们吗？他经常到粉丝群来发照片，发早安，发晚安，逢年过节还给我们送礼物。这么好的人，就因为得罪了你，你随口说一句封杀，我们就要永远失去他，你一定很得意吧？”

　　她蹲下身，一把揪起何岸的头发，将簪子尖对准了他的喉咙。

　　半晌，她又低低地笑了：“你以为我会杀了你吗？不，杀人可是要坐牢的，我才不干这么蠢的事呢……我有一个更好的主意，可以给你一个小惩罚。”

　　说到这儿，簪子在指间转了一圈，抵住了何岸流血的后颈。

　　“你就是靠它才赢了砚砚的吧？那你猜，如果性腺毁了，没了这100%的契合度，郑飞鸾还会爱你吗？还会为了你，就不分青红皂白把惹你不开心的人全部除掉吗？”

　　她悄悄贴近了何岸，笑着耳语道：“人生这么漫长，渊江的冬天又这么冷，你就慢慢看他移情别恋，看他厌倦你，厌倦你生的孩子，看他也为了讨好别人把你踩在脚下——把砚砚承受过的痛苦原样经历一遍，好不好？”


	76. Chapter 76

 

　　傍晚，天色灰暗，渊江大学附属第一医院外的长街上，路灯一盏盏亮了起来。

　　几只乌鸦在寒风中盘旋不止，落于灯杆顶端，发出了悲歌似的哑啼。

　　急诊大厅人声鼎沸，时不时有意识弥留的危重病人被救护车送来，家属或哭天抢地，或掩面哀泣，或悲恸到神色麻木，人人心里都盛满了相近而不共通的巨大痛苦，难以排解，在大厅中积出了一汪黑暗的深潭。

　　郑飞鸾独自坐在二楼角落的长凳上，眼眶微红，沉郁地望着底楼大厅，许久才抬头看一眼手术室大门，见红灯依旧亮着，便又缓慢地垂下了头。

　　已经三个半钟头了，里面仍没传出一点消息。

　　下午发生在渊大图书馆的那一场混乱，至今还历历在目——何岸进去借书，郑飞鸾带着铃兰在楼下小池塘等。铃兰喜欢池子里的红鲤鱼，他就买来一只菠萝面包，教铃兰撕碎了抛给鲤鱼吃。等了大约十分钟，头顶突然响起了一声惊慌失措的尖叫。

　　那并不是何岸的声音。

　　可郑飞鸾直觉奇准，第一反应就是何岸遇到了危险。

　　他扛起铃兰大步往图书馆冲，顺道一嗓子喊醒了守在门口却不明状况的保镖。

　　循着喧闹声的来源一层层找去，最终，聚集的人群将他引向了心理系阅览室。先他一步赶到的图书馆保安已经火速制住了一个女生，她并不畏怯，而是一脸漠然地站在那儿，眼神异常冷静。与冷静截然不符的是，她手中握着一根染血的铜簪子，尖端朝下，正一滴一滴地往下滴血。

　　见郑飞鸾进来，她的表情才有了些许变化。

　　她轻嫚地笑了。

　　郑飞鸾心里蓦地一沉，意识到不妙，往她站的那两排书架中间一看，只见何岸趴伏在地上，气息微弱，后颈赫然一道两寸长的割口，鲜血淋漓，把白毛衣洒红了一大片。

　　郑飞鸾的大脑几乎空白了。

　　最后一丝为人父的本能驱使他将铃兰交给了保镖照顾，没让她看见何岸受伤的样子。

　　再后来的事，混乱得如同一张打碎的拼图。

　　救护车和警车鸣笛赶来，刺眼的红光与蓝光挤在一块儿闪烁。施害女生被戴上手铐押进了警车，在看到警察的那一刻，她脸上冷静的面具终于碎了，怯懦地躬起身子躲藏，而何岸也被救护车送往了就近的医院。

　　万幸之一是渊大附属第一医院离得不远，出事不到一刻钟，何岸就被推进了手术室。万幸之二是信息素专科的主任医师季长海今天当班，闻讯立刻赶了过来。

　　“目前的情况比较棘手。”

　　初步诊察过后，季长海出来告知郑飞鸾：“患者的微型人工性腺完全碎了，功能肯定是失效了，需要尽快摘除，不排除有碎片流入血管的可能性，这样就增加了一些风险。另外，虽然伤害大部分都被人工性腺挡掉了，但对方下手比较狠，所以原生性腺还是有一定损伤。”

　　“严重吗？”郑飞鸾关切地问。

　　季长海说：“Omega的性腺本身是一个非常脆弱、也非常精密的器官，特点之一就是受创表现不稳定，有时候被Alpha的犬齿咬穿了，过个两三天就能复原，有时候一点小伤都会影响功能。郑先生，我们会尽力为您的Omega修复，但最终结果不是我们能决定的，还请您务必有个心理准备。”

　　“……好，谢谢，拜托您了。”

　　郑飞鸾深吸一口气，朝季长海鞠了一躬。

　　手术室关上大门，亮起了红灯。他坐在角落长椅上，一等就是三个半小时。

　　-

　　期间，燕宁匆匆赶到医院，哄乖了眼泪啪嗒的铃兰，将她带回了栀子花西街。郑飞鸾的现任助理也从警局过来，把刚得到的第一手消息转达给郑飞鸾。

　　“那个女生什么都不承认，说自己不知道谢砚是谁，警察就问了她的室友，都说她是谢砚的忠诚追随者，还是什么后援会的核心。出轨门以后她一直看少夫人不顺眼，听说少夫人回渊大读书，就经常在宿舍里骂‘怎么不去死’之类的话，应该是动机确凿的。”

　　郑飞鸾疲倦地按了按眉心：“我知道了，该怎么量刑怎么量刑吧，不要给她脱罪的机会。”

　　“那……相关新闻呢？”助理谨慎地向他确认，“您之前吩咐过，有关谢砚的消息一律冷处理，所以今天这起恶性伤害事件，媒体那边暂时都还压着，只有几个渊大的学生在朋友圈说了说……”

　　“不要压，都发出去。”

　　郑飞鸾沉声道。

　　说实话，他现在没有一丝心情去管谢砚的事，甚至连听到这两个字都会犯恶心，但这条新闻却是至关重要的。

　　“不用添油加醋，也不用引导什么，把施害者是谢砚粉丝的身份捅出去就行了，外界会有论断的，还有……”他看向助理，郑重地嘱咐道，“告诉记者，季长海医生说何岸的性腺受损严重，难以修复，可能会……不，一定会影响跟我的契合度——往狠里写，越狠越好。”

　　“行，郑总，我明白了。”

　　助理记下要点，迅速离开医院联系记者去了。

　　郑飞鸾望着手术室门口醒目的红灯，焦虑的内心终于安定了少许。

　　他需要藉由这一场事故，让外界对他跟何岸的感情作出尽可能悲观的猜测，最好猜测他们的契合度受了重创，以致貌合神离、同床异梦。

　　因为越是那样，何岸的处境才越安全。

　　-

　　渊江的冬季黑夜漫长，刚过六点，窗外已经暗得不辨建筑物的轮廓。

　　六点零八分，手术室红灯终于熄灭，郑飞鸾那一身僵化的肌肉立刻活了过来。他站起身，紧张地往前迈了一步，不久，季长海推门而出，脸上写满了疲累，仍是给了郑飞鸾一个慰藉的笑容：“别担心，手术很顺利。”

　　“那何岸……”

　　“他的人工性腺摘除了，原生性腺还没恢复功能，暂时丧失了信息素平衡能力，非常虚弱，不宜接触人群，护士已经走封闭通道送他去病房了。郑先生不必焦虑，等病房那边安排好了，允许探视，护士会第一时间通知您的。”

　　季长海又道：“郑先生，手术顺利只是一个良好的开端，后续恢复好不好，其实是由您来决定的。”

　　“我？”郑飞鸾眉头一皱，“怎么说？”

　　季长海解释：“接下来三到七天是患者体内两种信息素的轮换周期，也称紊乱期，他会产生呕吐、晕眩、头疼、畏光、寒热不分这些紊乱反应，加上性腺受伤，分泌信息素的过程本身会有疼痛感，这段时间对他来说会非常难熬。您是标记过他的伴侣，除了您，任何人待在病房都会加剧他的不适，所以陪伴、安抚、照顾这些工作，都要交由您来负责了……不过放心，护士会提前教您的。”

　　他和善地补充了一句。

　　-

　　这天深夜，在学过怎么当一个合格的护工之后，郑飞鸾踏进了何岸的病房。

　　空气中飘浮着清甜的铃兰香，它淡极了，也远比从前纯净，正是郑飞鸾记忆中的味道，再没有另一种信息素混杂其中。

　　床头亮着一盏小夜灯，暗而柔暖，映着何岸苍白的脸庞。郑飞鸾走过去，坐在床边，捂热自己的一双手，探进被窝，轻轻握住了何岸的手。

　　何岸还没恢复意识，这会儿睡得正熟，微微偏着头，呼吸沉缓。

　　这次的意外，说起来也算碰巧解了郑飞鸾的燃眉之急，多少应该算件好事，但他一点都不觉得喜悦——

　　何岸是在心理系阅览室遇袭的，出事的时候身旁还散落着四五本书。他为什么会在那儿，郑飞鸾潜心一想就明白了七八分。

　　而现实是如此残酷，甚至没有给过何岸哪怕一次选择的机会，两年前被迫上了手术台，两年后亦然。

　　何岸，你甘愿吗？

　　你醒来以后，会对我心怀怨恨吗？

　　郑飞鸾低下头，隔着被子吻了吻何岸的手背。

　　今晚的渊江气温忽降，又积了浓云，浪漫的第一场雪快要飘落了。何岸，等你康复，我们就一块儿带铃兰去看雪。那个你错失的答案，我会尽力帮你找到，然后亲自送到你心里。

　　-

　　后半夜，郑飞鸾陪床累了，正趴在病床边昏昏欲睡，交握的手指突然被一股可怕的力量攥痛了。

　　他猛地惊醒过来，一抬头，只见何岸不知何时蜷紧了身体，咬着牙，面色惨白，湿亮的汗水顺着脸颊一道道淌落下来，嗓子眼里溢出几声类似呜咽、低泣的呻吟，分明是痛狠了。

　　郑飞鸾慌了，连忙伸手去按急救铃，何岸却像害怕他跑了似的，病中瘦弱的身躯一刹那爆发出了骇人的力道，竟拽得他动弹不得。

　　“不……不要……”

　　何岸喃喃哀泣着。

　　郑飞鸾仔细听，才听清他说的是：“不要走，不要让我一个人……太冷了，飞鸾，这里太冷了……”

　　何岸没有醒，紧闭着一双眼，用手肘颤巍巍支起了半截身子，梦游般循着郑飞鸾的气息而来，一下子飞身扑住了他，扑得那么紧，几乎要把郑飞鸾后背的皮肉都抠破了。

　　“何、何岸？”

　　郑飞鸾惊愕又茫然，担心何岸一个不当心从床上跌落，赶忙接稳了他。

　　“飞鸾，昨天……昨天那样不行的，真的不行……你留下来吧，疼疼我，就这么一回，以后我保证不闹了……不闹了，会乖乖的……就这么一回……求你了……”

　　何岸伏在他肩头，瑟缩着，颤抖着，哭得满脸泪水。

　　这是怎么了？

　　做噩梦了吗？

　　郑飞鸾从没见过这样卑微乞怜的何岸，以为是紊乱症状，心头尖刀剜肉似的疼。

　　他一遍遍拍抚何岸的后背，安慰道：“不哭了，不哭了，我不是就在这儿么？我千辛万苦才把你追回来，怎么舍得这时候丢下你啊？放心，尽管放心，今晚我哪儿也不去，只陪着你，陪你到天亮，好不好？”

　　何岸却不肯相信他的承诺，猛摇了一阵头，依然攀附着他死不松手：“骗子……我一放开，你就头也不回地走了……”

　　他的模样，仿佛是一个曾经惨遭抛弃，所以被恐惧浸透了的孩子。

　　曾经……

　　曾……

　　郑飞鸾抱着他，动作一僵，脸色腾地白了。

　　他怎么会没见过这样的何岸呢？

　　他当然是见过的。

　　若干年前，孕育铃兰的那一场发情期，他每天在何岸身边的时间只有区区三四个小时，不肯再施舍更多。从清晨到午夜，何岸就是这样一个人在情欲灼烧的炼狱里熬过来的。


	77. Chapter 77

 

　　郑飞鸾什么都明白了。

　　这不是紊乱症状，是记忆。

　　潮水回灌，携泥带沙。罕见的铃兰香回来了，那些曾与铃兰香同生共灭的痛苦，从前因为性腺置换而淡化过，现在也一同复苏了。

　　梦中的何岸孤独脆弱，郑飞鸾便抱稳他，体贴地陪着上了床。

　　之后的一整夜，郑飞鸾就靠坐在床头，让何岸在身旁依偎而眠。起初Omega是极度不安的，大约后颈疼得厉害，眉心总是难舒，又因两种信息素在体内互相剿杀，时而冷汗涔涔，时而热汗淋漓，呼出的气息都颤得要碎了。

　　而复苏的痛楚记忆还远不止发情期。

　　从前那些被强迫、被轻贱的感受，都化作了一声声令郑飞鸾心碎的梦呓。他听见何岸说不要，说害怕，说疼，蜷缩着躲去了病床一角，拼命想远离他，却又因为寒冷或者别的什么缘故，不得不屈辱地挪了回来。

　　郑飞鸾揪心至极，便握住何岸的手，缓慢地释放出了安抚信息素。

　　他知道何岸需要这个。

　　何岸几乎立竿见影地放松了下来，眉头舒展，肩膀松弛，浸浴在郑飞鸾沉幽的味道中，枕着他的衣角睡去了。

　　人人都知道Alpha的信息素是Omega最有效的止疼药，但“药效”却没那么容易控制。像何岸这种特殊情况，给少了起不到止痛效果，给多了又会刺激原生性腺，加剧它的愈合痛。按照季医生的说法，郑飞鸾若照顾得好，三天就能痊愈，照顾得不好，那不光得多拖几天，还有可能留下程度不稳定的后遗症。

　　郑飞鸾简直一分钟也不敢疏忽。

　　他注视着何岸的脸，时刻留意着眉宇间细微的表情变化，淌虚汗了，睡得焦躁了，或者恶心想吐了，他就多释放一些安抚信息素，后颈疼狠了，迷迷糊糊伸手去挠，他就及时拦住，再将信息素收一收。

　　这间病房处在隔离时段，护工不能进出，郑飞鸾自然成了唯一的护工，渴了喂水，饿了喂营养液，汗流多了就拧一条湿毛巾替何岸擦身，再换上干净的病号服。

　　一夜忙碌，窗外天光微亮。

　　郑飞鸾将近二十四小时没合眼了，可他坐在床边，看着抱被安睡的何岸，竟然一点也不觉得累。

　　这些债，原本就是他应该偿还的。

　　-

　　何岸又倦又懒，舒舒服服睡了一场饱足的好觉，梦里依稀是春日午后，阳光带着一股香味晒满了全身，有青草香、皂角香、铃兰的奶香，还有……还有某种诱人心痒的味道。

　　他醒过来的时候，窗帘是半开的，曦光微明，窗外正无声地落着一场鹅毛大雪。

　　下雪了？

　　原来这会儿不是春天啊。

　　何岸跳下床，穿着拖鞋走到窗边，往飘窗软垫上单膝一跪，手贴着玻璃，专注地观赏起了渊江今年的第一场雪。玻璃是冰凉的，上头迅速积起了一层手掌状的暖雾。

　　白絮一粒粒在楼宇间穿梭沉降，最近的只隔着一层玻璃从眼前飞过。街道覆雪，彩伞交错而行，低矮些的房子已经白了屋顶。

　　真漂亮啊。

　　何岸正瞧得出神，背后响起了轻微的门把转动声，一扭头，只见郑飞鸾从卫生间里走出来，胡子拉碴，不修边幅，磕碜得像是好几天没打理过了，一点也不复往日的男神形象，倒像个专干体力活的糙汉子。

　　郑飞鸾看到他，先是一愣，接着激动起来：“何岸，你醒了？！”

　　“我……哎！”

　　何岸还没答话，已经被Alpha火热的胸膛从背后拥了个满怀。郑飞鸾搂着他，不断拿胡茬蹭他的颈子，笑得有点儿犯傻：“你真是……我就进去刷了个牙洗了把脸，几分钟的事，你怎么就自己起来了？感觉怎么样，还晕不晕，难受不难受？”

　　何岸有些不明所以：“我怎么了吗？”

　　“图书馆。”郑飞鸾提醒他。

　　“图、图书馆……啊！”

　　何岸这才记起来，他在学校图书馆被一个陌生女孩袭击了，那女孩扬言要毁了他的性腺，以求离间他和郑飞鸾的关系。所以现在，他的性腺怎么样了？

　　他下意识地伸手想摸后颈，却被拦住了。

　　“别碰，先给我看看。”

　　郑飞鸾拨开何岸后颈的头发，只见性腺愈合得很快，两寸余长的狰狞伤口已经长成了一道浅粉色的新肉，嫩乎乎的，一闻就是纯净的铃兰香，比以往任何时候都来得浓郁。

　　他情不自禁，凑上去就啄了一口。

　　“唔！”

　　何岸感到颈后一酥，像有一簇小火花沿着颈椎电下去，在小腹深处“噼啪”炸了一下，酸麻的滋味难以形容。他有两年多没体会过这种感觉了，毫无准备，腿根不自觉就发了软，一屁股往后跌去。

　　郑飞鸾还以为他是体弱乏力，干脆扶稳他的背，再伸手往膝下一捞，稳稳将他打横抱了起来。

　　“窗边冷，我们回床上窝着去。”

　　-

　　寒冬白雪飘飞，轻悄地掠过了窗前。

　　病床上，何岸偎靠在郑飞鸾胸口，享受着热烘烘的被窝，又仰头看他：“飞鸾，你这样二话不说就跑我床上来，是不是有揩油的嫌疑？”

　　郑飞鸾莞尔，含蓄地解释道：“其实，我已经在你床上躺了三天了。你睡着的时候比较固执，拽着我的衣角，不肯让我走。”

　　“……喔，这样啊。”

　　何岸扯被子遮了自己的半张脸。

　　尴尬。

　　郑飞鸾又笑了笑说：“如果你实在介意的话，我现在也可以下去的。”

　　“算、算了。”

　　天寒地冻的，火炉还是留着吧。

　　他找了个更惬意的姿势，搭着郑飞鸾的腰往他怀里拱了拱，还舒坦地抻了抻小腿和脚背。郑飞鸾体温偏高，气息又宽厚醇和，周身散发的安全感无与伦比。

　　真舒服。

　　何岸几乎被六百六附了魂，懒散得一点也不愿动弹了，觉得这样躺一个冬天也不会腻。

　　两人在被窝里暖融融地温存了一会儿，郑飞鸾拨弄着何岸的发梢，低声问：“性腺的事，你心里怎么想？会抱怨吗？”

　　何岸想了想，摇头说：“不会。”

　　“是么，这么豁达啊？”

　　“嗯。”

　　郑飞鸾淡淡笑了：“我看你之前一直没跟我提做手术的事，还以为你不甘心呢。”

　　“没有啦，没什么好不甘心的。”何岸闭着眼睛，轻声道，“原生性腺陪了我二十多年了，怎么说都比人工的好，早一天，晚一天，总是要换回来的，就是……就是我心里还有疙瘩没解开，先给人捅了，多少有点遗憾吧。”

　　他顿了顿，又小声嘟囔了句：“也不知道为什么，我好像从来就没遇到过称心如意的事。”

　　“以后会有的。”郑飞鸾搂暖了他的肩，安慰道，“你才二十三岁，以后会有一桩又一桩称心如意的事，抢着把你的下半辈子塞满的。”

　　“比方说呢？”何岸问。

　　“比方说……你会得到一个天底下最完美的Alpha，他会宠你宠得让所有人都羡慕。”

　　“你……”

　　何岸哭笑不得，一仰脖子，一落脑袋，拿自己的脑袋当锤子，给郑飞鸾胸口结结实实来了一击。郑飞鸾受了内伤似的闷哼：“天底下最完美的Alpha要被你砸死了。”

　　何岸尽力憋笑，却还是笑出了声。

　　“说真的，何岸，性腺换回来了，你现在看我有没有什么不同？”郑飞鸾一脸期待地问，“是不是爱意蓬勃，等不及想亲近我了？”

　　何岸趴在他胸口端详了一会儿，眨巴了几下眼睛：“好像没有哎。”

　　“真的没有？”

　　“嗯。”

　　郑飞鸾失望之余，开始给自己找理由：“肯定是因为我三天三夜没洗澡、没刮胡子、没梳头，所以形象不太有吸引力。何岸，要不我们再试试别的验证方法？”

　　“什么方法？”

　　“就是……”

　　郑飞鸾胆子还没大到那地步，欲言又止，与何岸四目相对，空气中的暧昧气息悄悄浓了起来。何岸是何等细腻入微的人，立刻明白了他的意图，心中警铃大作：“不行！”

　　郑飞鸾央求：“就一点点。”

　　何岸：“不！”

　　郑飞鸾举手发誓：“我保证，只要你一起反应，我马上打住。”

　　“你敢！”

　　何岸匆忙爬起来，一巴掌捂住了郑飞鸾的嘴，怒目相视。

　　两个人就这么一上一下地对峙着，何岸跨坐在郑飞鸾腰上，左手捂嘴，右手按肩，下巴微微抬起，眉目因为情急恼火而格外生动。病号服很宽松，领口往右肩歪了一点，露出了一小截锁骨。

　　郑飞鸾都不知道该往哪儿看了。

　　看脸，热，看锁骨，更热，深吸一口气想缓缓，嘴巴却被何岸捂着，闻到的全是他手掌皮肤透出的铃兰香。

　　而且人家不偏不倚，就大大方方地坐在裤裆上，温热，柔软，只隔着薄薄几层布料。

　　郑飞鸾心里清楚，这时候就算天打雷劈都不能硬，只要硬了，那便是公开挑衅，罪加一等。然而光知道没用，浑身热血还是不听使唤地齐齐往下涌，连脑子里那点儿血都快叛变了。

　　真他妈要命啊。

　　他如临大敌地盯着何岸，只见何岸脸颊泛红，且越来越红，明显在羞恼地忍耐着，后来就连脖子和嘴唇都一块由白转粉了。

　　这模样太勾人，太好看，郑飞鸾的肉体彻底背叛了理想，不幸越来越硬。

　　他觉得应该赶紧申辩一下，然而还没想好说辞，更意外的情况发生了——他清晰地感觉到，自己的小腹也被什么渐硬的东西硌着了。

　　何……何岸？

　　郑飞鸾心底冒出了一丝狂喜，同时又悲从中来，意识到自己恐怕要凉透了。但他仍然心存侥幸，扯开何岸的手，讨好地朝他笑了笑：“你看，你的性腺……恢复得挺不错啊。”

　　“……”

　　何岸恼羞成怒，咬了咬牙，抄起枕头就按在了郑飞鸾脸上。

　　郑飞鸾清早挨了一顿揍，逃去卫生间洗漱清洁一番，刮了脸，换了身衣服，心情愉快地出去通知医生来给何岸做检查。何岸情潮未歇，一个人抱着枕头盘腿坐在床上生闷气，生着生着，他忽然察觉到了一些异样——

　　他还是他，原生性腺还是原生性腺，可跟两年前比起来，他对郑飞鸾的感觉却不一样了。

　　照在郑飞鸾身上的那束光不见了。

　　那束光曾经黯淡了整个世界，只为向他衬托一个人。他喜欢得太痴心，以至于根本不曾真正看清过郑飞鸾。而现在，郑飞鸾从神坛上走下来，被他抄着枕头揍了一顿，反倒……反倒变得真实可爱了。

　　何岸支着腮帮子想，这大概算是他称心如意的第一件事了吧？

　　-

　　十分钟后，何岸乖乖坐在床上，让护士抽了一管血拿去化验。

　　季长海穿着白大褂，仔细检查了他的后颈，见他精神不错，就一边记录一边乐呵：“Alpha照顾得很尽责嘛，才三天就恢复得差不多了。我们这儿平均是五天，Alpha敷衍了事的七天也不是没见过，甭管发情期多殷勤，荷尔蒙退了都一个德性——有没有哪里不舒服？”

　　何岸摇了摇头，微笑着道：“没有，挺好的。”

　　季长海便刷刷记了几笔，又问：“生理反应正常吗？”

　　“呃……”何岸结巴了。

　　“没试过？”季长海面露惊讶，“这属于性腺恢复的重要指标，还是有必要试一下的。这样吧，我去把郑先生叫过来，你们就在病房里试。记住啊，尽量不要失控，你们这契合度太容易擦枪走火了……”

　　“季医生，我们试过了，一切正常。”

　　郑飞鸾正好从外面推门进来，就靠在门边，神情坦然地回答道。

　　何岸跟他对上眼神，脸颊发烫，身体慢慢往下滑了一小截，又拿被子遮了半张脸。

　　“哦，是吗，已经试过了啊？那没别的了，挺好，挺好，手术成功，恢复得也不错，只等血液和信息素检查结果出来了，顺利的话待会儿就能出院了。”

　　季长海眉开眼笑，收起记录本，叮嘱了几点起居上的宜忌就带上护士出去了。

　　-

　　病房里只剩下了他们两个人，何岸在床头，郑飞鸾在门口。

　　没有外人打扰，两种信息素亲密地交融起来，以极快的速度拧作一股看不见的绳子，牵引他们彼此靠近。

　　郑飞鸾拎着一只纸袋走到床边，里面装着医院营养部提供的早餐。他取出来，一样一样摆上床头柜，又瞅了眼面红耳赤的何岸，打趣道：“白揍我一顿，后悔了吧？”

　　何岸揪着被子，相当傲娇地冷哼了一声。

　　郑飞鸾就喜欢他这样，坐到床边，端起菌菇虾仁粥，缓缓吹凉了喂给他吃。勺子递到唇边，何岸却厌烦地往后躲了躲，皱眉道：“我不想吃。”

　　“不饿吗？”郑飞鸾问。

　　“饿。”

　　“那为什么不想吃？”

　　“没胃口。”何岸又皱了皱眉头，对那碗粥敬而远之，一点也不愿碰的样子。

　　郑飞鸾以为他是大病初愈，胃口暂时没跟上，就耐心地哄道：“刚才季医生说了，只要你恢复得好，待会儿就可以出院了。你都三天没好好吃饭了，再不吃点东西填填胃，回家连铃兰都抱不起来，她该多担心你啊。”

　　提一句铃兰，比什么都管用。

　　何岸这才点了点头，勉强逼自己吃下去一勺粥，但喉咙就像被什么堵住了，这勺粥含在口中，怎么都咽不进。胃里越来越不舒服，他眉头紧蹙，压不住一阵阵呕吐的冲动，连抽几张纸巾，一低头，把粥全给吐了。

　　“何岸？！”

　　郑飞鸾看他脸色不对，立刻急了，替他擦干净嘴巴，又转头去看纸袋。

　　和刚才领餐时的要求一样，纸袋上贴着“Omega敏感型半流质”的标签——这已经是营养部的十几种餐食里最容易消化的一种了，如果连它都吃不下，那就只能喝发情期专供的营养剂了。

　　等等，发……发情期？

　　郑飞鸾端详着何岸倦恹恹的样子，蓦地变了脸色。


	78. Chapter 78

 

　　Omega出现明显的食欲衰退症状，通常只有一个原因。

　　发情。

　　为了在发情前排空肠道，保持生殖腔洁净，Omega会本能地拒绝进食。起初是吃不下肉类，然后是谷物和蔬菜，到了发情前二十四小时，就连稀粥之类的半流质也难以下咽。

　　依何岸眼下的状态，只怕随时都有可能发情。

　　但郑飞鸾心里又清楚，现在并不是发情的好时机。

　　扪心自问，他当然是想与何岸做爱的，醒着想，梦里也想。过去这些年他从未给过何岸美好的性体验，只给了纯粹的伤痛，倘若能有一场抵死缠绵的发情期，多少也可以添一点甜蜜回忆。

　　但绝不是今天。

　　一来何岸的性腺才刚愈合，后颈皮肤还嫩着，经不得咬。二来发情总有概率怀孕，何岸自己的身体都没养好，动不动就感冒发烧轮流来，根本匀不出多余的体力给胎儿。

　　就算体力不成问题，时机也太不凑巧。

　　明年六月是渊大的毕业季，如果现在怀孕，到时候孩子差不多七个月大。何岸已经为铃兰错失了一次前程，这回日夜苦读，卯足了劲要拿下学位证，他总不能再塞给何岸一个孩子，让他挺着肚子去参加答辩。

　　而一旦发了情，原始的繁衍本能冲上来，别说何岸了，他都不一定控制得住。

　　“何岸，你知道自己为什么会吐，对吗？”郑飞鸾轻声问。

　　何岸迟缓而艰难地点了点头。

　　“嗯，我知道。”

　　他是Omega，成年后又经历了几次发情期，对这种无端的厌食感再熟悉不过了。可他不愿相信，于是捧起旁边的例汤喝了一口。汤里只加了葱丝、虾米和蛋末，清淡得一滴油都看不见，入口的滋味偏偏无比油腻，几乎要咽不下去。

　　何岸捧着汤碗，十指微微发抖。

　　快三年了。

　　上一次噩梦般的发情期已经过去快三年了，但他仍然记得那些冰窖般寒冷的夜晚，被反锁在黑暗中无人应答的孤独，还有死生任人拿捏、如待宰羔羊般无助的自己。

　　“飞鸾，太快了……我还不想，我还不想，我还不想……”

　　何岸低头曲膝，喑哑地连说了三遍。

　　郑飞鸾把摇晃的汤碗从他手中拿走了，温声说：“我知道你不想，我们等会儿问问医生，看能不能把它推迟几个月，嗯？”

　　“……好。”

　　“但是何岸，但是……”郑飞鸾扶着他的肩，又摸了摸他的脸，安慰他，“如果实在没法推迟，你也不要害怕。你记住，我是和你百分百契合的Alpha，你的身体不管想要什么我都能满足，难受了，舒服了，疼了，爽了，都一五一十地告诉我。我保证，我会给你一场满意的发情期。”

　　何岸凝望着他，良久终于点了点头。

　　郑飞鸾便抱紧他，在他额心处用力吻了一下。

　　凡事不破不立，发情的Omega确实就像一尊空悬的琉璃器皿，经不起一丁点伤害，可也正因如此，悉心呵护他的Alpha才最容易获得信任。郑飞鸾想，如果上天当真肯给他这个修复裂痕的机会，他一定一定会牢牢握住，把每一丝缺憾都弥补上。

　　-

　　最终他们还是决定顺其自然。

　　倒不是因为医院里缺乏推迟发情期的手段，实际上，无论口服药还是注射针剂，信息素专科都储备充足，但当郑飞鸾向季医生提出要求的时候，季医生却婉拒了他们。

　　“从专业的角度，我建议你们接受这一次发情期，虽然呢，它来得是着急了一点。”

　　季长海面容和善，笑眯眯地解释给他们，尤其是给何岸听：“性腺愈合是一段复杂的过程，通常要把所有功能都走一遍才算完，而在这个‘所有功能’里面呢，最重要的就是发情期。你这三天在郑先生的照顾下确实恢复得不错，只不过要等这场发情期顺利结束，才可以说你的性腺已经完全康复，一点问题都没有了。”

　　郑飞鸾担忧道：“但我们暂时还没有要孩子的打算。”

　　“这个好办。”季长海刷刷开了张处方，“发情期结束后每天吃一粒，连吃三天，有效避孕率97%，就是你俩的契合度吧……效果可能要打个八折。”

　　“谢谢您。”

　　何岸接过处方单，对折三次，稳妥地放入了衣兜。

　　鉴于Omega需要在自己最熟悉也最安心的地方度过发情期，何岸的信息素报告各项数值又都正常，当天中午，郑飞鸾就陪何岸出院回家了。

　　他们还收到了一份季医生送的出院礼物。

　　坐上车后，何岸拆开层层包装，从盒子里取出了一张贴纸。贴纸有柚子那么大，图案是三个圆圈组成的生物武器危险警告标志，区别在于色调不是黄黑，而是暖萌的粉白色。

　　“这是……什么意思？”他转头问郑飞鸾。

　　郑飞鸾笑了笑，推测道：“应该是让我们贴到卧室门上，防止发情期有人误闯吧。”

　　何岸：“哦。”

　　他默默地把贴纸放回了盒子里，决定珍藏这份礼物，一辈子不用它。

　　郑飞鸾又道：“你记得待会儿给程修报个平安，要不然，他可能明天一大早就拎着箱子来看你了。”

　　何岸好奇地问：“他这么担心我吗？”

　　郑飞鸾笑了：“他的性格你最了解了，一听说你出事，每天早中晚罢工三回，非要赶来看你，戴逍千辛万苦才把他拦住——何岸，告诉他你好好的，让他放心，七天后再到渊江来，好吗？”

　　“好。”

　　何岸心中暖意充盈，朝郑飞鸾点了点头。

　　-

　　渊江大雪初霁，日光和暖。

　　燕宁牵着铃兰的手，早早地等在了栀子花西街十二号门口。铃兰穿着件卡其色绒大衣，还有纯白小棉裙，模样娇俏极了，泪珠子却悬在眼眶里打转。见何岸开门下车，终于忍不住一抽鼻子，扑簌簌地往下落。

　　四天没见面了，何岸也想她想得心口疼，抱起她亲了好一会儿才哄踏实。

　　周嫂趁着上午把庭院扫干净了，腾出一条原木小径，一家人便沿着小径进了屋。壁炉旺燃，松木逸香，厨房煮沸了一壶正山小种红茶，与鲜奶和砂糖罐一齐端上桌，客厅里的空气温暖得教人徒生困意。

　　沙发软软地陷了下去，铃兰爬到何岸身上，嗅了嗅他的脖子，欢喜道：“爸爸好香啊。”

　　何岸笑了：“是么？”

　　没像上次换性腺那样父女疏离，着实令他松了口气。

　　郑飞鸾一手揽着何岸，一手摸了摸铃兰柔软的头发，听着壁炉里松木燃裂的哔剥声响，又看着周嫂指挥帮佣把他的衣物一箱箱搬上二楼，心里的幸福感跟冒泡似的往外溢。

　　燕宁坐在摇椅里翻着书，笑道：“飞鸾，我这儿惯例是不许Alpha过夜的，这次情况特殊，为你破例了。”

　　郑飞鸾连忙躬身：“谢谢爸。”

　　“铃兰我会帮你们照顾着，你们自己……也照顾好自己，明白吗？”燕宁含蓄地叮嘱。

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸点了点头。

　　燕宁望着沙发上亲昵依靠的三个人，许久，他低下头，目光依然投向书页，却极淡地、释然地笑了笑。

　　到底还是相爱的一对儿，没有重蹈上一辈的覆辙，在半途就走散了。他们若能圆满，那燕宁自己的遗憾似乎也就不足称道了。

　　-

　　这天夜晚，铃兰中了燕宁爷爷的圈套，被三两句哄去了他那儿睡觉，留下两位爸爸独自在卧室里。因为按照时间推算，何岸的发情期最迟也不过午夜。

　　可是直到十点多，何岸还是没显露一点发情征兆。他肌肤温凉，呼吸平缓，洗完澡就拆了一支柑橘味的营养剂叼在嘴里，坐在窗边安安静静读起了书。

　　窗外下着雪，庭院里几盏疏落小灯照着飞舞的雪粒子，树冠、山石、屋瓦皆呈银白。

　　郑飞鸾凝视着何岸露出毛毯的十个脚趾头，觉得口干舌燥，下腹犹如火烧，偏偏又不能乱摸，只好郁闷地一头扎进了浴室。

　　何岸扁了扁嘴。

　　他知道郑飞鸾已经在架子上烤了一天了，但……但他真的还没感觉啊。

　　-

　　伴着浴室传出的水声，何岸又翻了一页书。

　　这本书叫《怨艾的旅行者》，是四十年前某位Omega诗人的自传，记录了他一生的矛盾与感悟。何岸傍晚回到房间，就见它与另外四本书一起摆在床头柜上。

　　书很旧，不像是新买的，切口也没盖图书馆的红章，不像是借的。等拿起一本翻至扉页，看到那个用清隽字迹写下的名字，何岸才明白过来——

　　燕宁。

　　这些是燕宁的藏书。

　　是啊，他的燕叔叔也不是生来就这般从容的，一定也年轻过，有过困惑、痛苦的时候。他知道何岸陷入了同样的困境，所以把当年开导自己的书送给了何岸。

　　何岸捧着这些书，想着年轻的燕宁也是这样一页页地寻找答案，就一点也不觉得孤单了。

　　-

　　浴室水声渐止，片刻后，郑飞鸾披着浴袍走了出来。

　　他就像个没经验的处男，为了诱惑何岸，使出了相当幼稚的小手段：故意把浴袍带子系得很松，裸露大片胸膛与腹肌，让水珠顺着结实的肌理一颗颗往下淌。还在穿内裤时反复调整性器的位置，好让它显得格外壮硕，没想到不当心撸硬了，于是那形状就壮硕得有些过分了。

　　何岸从书页上抬起眼，见到这一幕，忍着笑避开了目光。

　　只是过了没一会儿，何岸就明显心不在焉起来，捧着书，脸颊绯红，胸膛一起一伏地压抑着呼吸声，毛毯下那粉白的脚趾头也难耐地搓了搓。

　　郑飞鸾不禁暗自窃喜。

　　但他并不知道，何岸根本就不是因为他的半裸才起反应的，填满了何岸脑内遐思的，恰恰是与之截然相反的另一幅画面。

　　-

　　毯子从膝上滑落，褶皱柔软，掩去了一片书角。倚窗读书的Omega被Alpha抱去床上，少顷，卧室灯光熄灭，沉入黑暗，唯有半明半暗的雪光映亮了床尾。

　　何岸枕在郑飞鸾的臂膀上，由他揽着腰，浅吻着额头，时而说一些软人骨头的情话。

　　不冒犯，不逾矩，不强迫。

　　何岸知道，郑飞鸾是想给他一场极致温柔的发情期，好冲淡从前那些不愉快的记忆，所以处处照顾他的感受——这似乎也是何岸自己所盼望的。

　　但心里某种强烈又隐秘的欲望告诉他，他要的不是这个。

　　不是。

　　何岸的体温升得极快，气息渐烫，徐徐吹在郑飞鸾胸口，指尖也哆嗦着揪住了郑飞鸾的睡袍衣襟。他有些控制不住自己，干渴地咽了咽唾液，小声说：“飞鸾，我……我想……”

　　却难以启齿。

　　何岸挣扎了片刻，实在心痒得忍不了，只好又开了口：“我想……想、想看你……”

　　“想看我什么？”郑飞鸾温声问。

　　“想……看你穿西装。”

　　郑飞鸾没想到会是这么简单而古怪的要求，当即一怔：“现在吗？”

　　“嗯。”

　　何岸的嗓音低低的，头都不好意思抬。

　　郑飞鸾顿时笑了：“这有什么害羞的？又不是麻烦事。来，我穿给你看。”

　　说着他起身开了床头灯，低头一看，何岸像含羞草一样藏在被褥里，遮遮掩掩地抬眸扫了他一下，满目期待，又飞快缩回了脑袋，留给他一团卷蓬蓬的头发。

　　怎么回事？

　　郑飞鸾觉得奇怪，却更觉得何岸可爱。

　　他下床进了衣帽间，刚想关门脱睡袍，突然被焦急地喊住了：“别、别关！”

　　只见何岸一下子撑床坐了起来，抱着被子膝行到床沿，视线紧盯着郑飞鸾，屁股往自己脚后跟一坐，然后就待在那儿不挪了。

　　“你是想……看我换衣服？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　何岸羞耻地点了点头。

　　郑飞鸾一思量，大概明白了原因。他笑了笑，没有再关注何岸，而是把这当做平常某个工作日的清早，自己正要出门去公司，先脱了睡袍，穿上西裤，选了一条皮带入扣束紧。又摘了件最寻常的白衬衣穿上，立挺衣领，由上而下一粒粒系好贝母扣，衣摆也平整地收进裤腰，袖口恰好及腕，分毫不长，分毫不短。

　　西装外套原本就是定制的，棱角分明，从肩到腰没有一处不妥帖，郑飞鸾利落地穿上，习惯性抖了抖衣领，抚平肩膀，然后便转过身来，朝向何岸。

　　“这样可以吗？”他相当绅士地问。

　　“还有……还有领带……”何岸不太满意，软绵绵地提意见。

　　郑飞鸾就从领带架上摘了一条，准备自己系上，可还没动手，就听见何岸抢道：“给我！呃……我、我帮你……”

　　语调先高后低，掩不去心中迫切。

　　何岸太想要这条领带了，他匆忙直起上半身，期待地向郑飞鸾伸出了手，眼神痴迷而专注，仿佛那是什么价值连城的东西。

　　一直攥着的被子从腰际落了下来，睡裤中央隆起一团，紧巴巴地绷着棉布。动情的铃兰香荡漾在空气中，浓烈异常，染上了糜烂熟甜的色欲。

　　郑飞鸾的眼神立刻深了几许。

　　他走向何岸，在他面前站定，亲自把领带交到了他手中。何岸便努力抬高胳膊，为郑飞鸾翻开衬衣衣领，将深色的丝绸领带环上他的脖颈，开始认真系结。

　　手指微微颤抖着，动作虽慢，却一点也没出错。

　　郑飞鸾垂着眼，看着何岸郑重以待的样子，忽然间明白了什么。

　　一个人即便自己会打领带，往往也不一定能娴熟地为别人打领带，因为视角是相反的——更不必说平常从不穿衬衣的何岸。

　　所以，何岸一定专门练习过。

　　为了心爱的人。

　　为了他。

　　郑飞鸾想，他需要铭记、需要珍惜的事，今天又多了一件。

　　-

　　左手握住领结，右手捏着大领轻轻下拉，系紧了，端端正正挪到中央位置，再翻下白净的衣领。

　　做完这些，何岸才慢慢收回了手，拢在心口处。

　　他跪在床沿，仰望着面前衣冠齐楚、相貌英俊的Alpha，腿根剧烈发抖，呼吸滚烫，眼眸隐约泛起了水光。

　　他比谁都喜欢这样的郑飞鸾。

　　比谁都喜欢。

　　只要看到，就难以克制情感和欲望。

　　他一直怀着隐秘的渴望，想亲手给郑飞鸾打一次领带，好让这招人倾慕的形象在某种程度上是由他塑造的。可是以前，他总也等不到天亮。

　　“飞鸾。”

　　何岸低哑地唤道：“飞鸾。”

　　他抱住了郑飞鸾的腰，依恋地靠上去，将脸颊贴在柔软的衬衣布料上蹭弄。又仰起头，凝望着郑飞鸾眼睛，用自己的牙齿轻轻咬住了一粒润白的贝母扣。

　　这是一种含蓄的求欢。

　　在濒临失守的情欲吞噬掉所有理智之前，何岸想要一个主动而矜持的开始。

　　是我愿意的，所以，你不要有顾忌。

　　他用眼神这样说。

　　郑飞鸾托着胁下将何岸一把抱了起来，仰面放倒在床上，手探进睡裤，抚过饱满的臀肉，沿着深凹的股沟一路寻下去。指尖立刻浸没在了湿泞滑腻的汁液中，借着残余的那一点速度，竟贸然闯入了微启的穴口。

　　“嗯！”

　　何岸仰起颈子，轻轻喘了一声。郑飞鸾听得真切，额角的汗珠大颗滚了下来。

　　他知道，他的Omega发情了。


	79. Chapter 79

　　再矜持的Omega，发了情，也会变作一朵妖冶湿润的花。

　　何岸的性格本来就温软，待人亲善，又爱笑，只是碍于过往的心结，唯独对郑飞鸾有一点点疏冷，而现在就连那一点疏冷都融化了，整个人绵软无力地仰躺在床上，媚态横陈。

　　郑飞鸾低头看着他的样子，心里一股邪火窜了天高，浑身烫得仿佛泡在岩浆池里。

　　“岸岸。”

　　他疼爱地唤道，食指与无名指抵住尾椎，中指缓缓往湿热的穴内插了进去，很快便指根尽没，搅动起来，耐心地替何岸扩张，另一只手则在凝滑的腰肌上来回抚摸，好让何岸不把所有注意力都放在敏感的后穴处。

　　“疼不疼？”郑飞鸾又问。

　　何岸羞耻地摇了摇头。

　　怎么说他们也真刀真枪地做过几十次，他那儿连Alpha偾张的性器都容得下，如今一根手指，当然是不疼的。

　　郑飞鸾不敢莽撞，手托着何岸腰后，顺势而下，将他的内裤与睡裤一起脱去，又分开他两条白净的腿夹在自己腰侧，然后才添了一根手指，两指并拢，在紧韧的穴道内徐徐按压、勾弄、探寻着。

　　“唔……唔嗯……”

　　何岸沉浸在体内渐浓的快感中，目光迷离，浅浅哼吟，腰肢也难耐地摆动起来。

　　郑飞鸾听得心都酥了。

　　从前寻偶时，他总是像对待仇人一样粗暴地对待何岸，性器不管不顾地直插进去，只求自己发泄得痛快，根本不知前戏为何物。现在亲自做了前戏，才发觉他的Omega原来是这么敏感多情，一会儿工夫，滑腻的汁水已经盈满了肠穴，多得几乎含不住，手指一动，就顺着淌出来，在掌心蓄了粘稠温热的一滩。

　　那些地狱般的夜晚，只要他多一点点耐心，哪怕半分钟，何岸就能享受到应得的快乐。

　　郑飞鸾加快了手指抽送的速度，模拟性器的节奏，问：“喜欢这样吗？”

　　“……”

　　何岸体内情潮如浪，酥软得一时说不出话来，喘息着躺在郑飞鸾身下，搭着他的肩，用一双迷惘又含情的眼睛望着他。

　　男人有硬朗的脸部轮廓，剑眉，深眸，鼻梁高挺，喉结明显，颈部下方是折角分明的衬衣翻领，干净洁白。衬衣相当合身，布料贴实而不过紧，隐约透出结实的胸肌形状。西装外套是正式的深灰色，腰窄肩宽，后背平整，给予人极强的安全感。

　　仿佛有他在，就有了遮挡风雨的一把伞。

　　而这样样貌沉稳的Alpha，他的手指却……却正插在……

　　“等等……不，不碰……不碰那儿……啊！”

　　何岸猝然一声惊叫，瞳孔微张，脖颈高昂，松弛的小腹一下子绷到了紧处，双膝夹住郑飞鸾的腰，手指在空中一阵乱抓，竟拽住自己亲手系的领带，将它从西装与衬衣之间的夹层里拉了出来。

　　他当然知道郑飞鸾的指尖揉到了哪儿。

　　以前也不是没碰过的，只是刚才……刚才那突如其来的一阵酥麻感实在强烈得诡异，后穴汁液急涌，几乎就要高潮了。

　　何岸慌了神，缩紧屁股想往后挪，却被郑飞鸾扳住了大腿。

　　“没事的，你快两年没做过了，敏感是正常的。”

　　可何岸还是拘谨得不行，手伸向自己腿间，牢牢握住郑飞鸾的手腕，不许他再深入了，讨饶道：“缓一缓，我先……先缓一缓。”

　　郑飞鸾就笑了。

　　都发情了，以后每天少说也要做四五次，迟早会缠着他、求着他讨疼爱的，现在才进了两根手指就羞赧成这样，将来可怎么办呐？

　　郑飞鸾干脆把手指抽了出来，抱起何岸，自己往床头一靠，让何岸敞开双腿跪坐在他的腰胯上，然后用掌心粘稠的汁液润滑无名指，三指并拢，一齐慢慢插进了耻穴。

　　“啊……不……嗯嗯……”

　　何岸不禁呜咽出声，感受着那修长微糙的手指深入体内，揉压内壁，伸展扩张，又频频从那最敏感的一处碾磨过，带给他酸麻舒爽的刺激。

　　汗珠迅速沿颈而下。

　　郑飞鸾的前戏不容抵抗，何岸的意识越来越迷糊，脑子里仿佛小火慢炖一锅粥，绵密地熬煮着快感，由稀熬浓，咕噜噜冒起了泡。

　　他渴了。

　　有点……有点想要了。

　　手指总是太单薄，顾此失彼，填不满他体内每一处发痒的皱褶，他扭动腰肢，想要更……更大的，更粗蛮有力的。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾看着何岸唇干舌燥、迷离浅吟的样子，自己也热得难以忍受，汗湿了一后背，就想用空闲的手解开一粒领扣透透气。

　　何岸晕晕乎乎地还以为他要把西装脱掉，赶忙给按住了：“不……不许脱！”

　　这是对西装有多深的执念啊。

　　郑飞鸾边喘边笑：“宝贝，我快断气了。”

　　“……”

　　何岸舍不得他英年早逝，只得不情愿地帮忙解了一粒扣子，想一想，又干脆松了领带，把郑飞鸾的眼睛给蒙上了。

　　“何岸？”

　　郑飞鸾眼前一片黑暗，什么都看不见了。

　　视觉被禁锢，听觉与知觉就会变得尤其敏锐。郑飞鸾听到了何岸的轻喘声、手指抚过西裤面料的摩擦声，然后是皮带金属扣触碰的声响……接着腰际一松，衬衣衣摆抽出，西裤拉链也被拉开，不一会儿，他怒张勃发的性具就感受到了一丝空气的凉意。

　　再接着，一只温热的手拢住了他的茎柱根部。

　　他知道何岸想干什么了。

　　“岸岸，坐上来……不疼的，快，坐上来。”郑飞鸾激动地催促道，手指也配合着撤出后穴，改而拍了拍何岸的屁股，以示鼓励。

　　何岸却没有下一步动作了，似乎陷入了呆滞。

　　也确实陷入了呆滞。

　　他之所以用领带绑住郑飞鸾的双眼，是因为身体情动难忍，迫切地想被填满，却不愿让郑飞鸾看到自己淫靡失态的样子。可是现在，他握着那粗硬炙热、青筋盘虬的性具，忽然畏怯了。

　　这也太……太……

　　他脸颊发热，偏偏又移不开眼。

　　Alpha的生殖器天生就比普通人大一号，郑飞鸾九级的信息素，完全勃起的尺寸当然更加骇人，何岸也不是第一次看到了，但从前都是仓惶间不经意地一瞥，和如今这么直勾勾盯着瞧，震撼程度到底是不一样的。

　　那红润饱胀、顶端上突的头部，形状像极了即将吐信的蛇头，还是毒性猛烈的那种。

　　何岸伸出一根手指，试探地戳了戳它。

　　它……应该已经改邪归正，比从前温顺了吧？

　　插进体内，也应该不会疼了吧？

　　郑飞鸾在黑暗中本来就躁动不安，敏感处被这么一摸，倒吸一口凉气，揉着何岸的屁股又恳求了几句。何岸被他浓郁的信息素勾得情潮跌宕，也忍耐不住，抬高腰臀，膝盖急切地往前蹭了蹭，扶稳那坚硬似铁的阳根，对准了自己的股缝。

　　穴口翕张，带着一股热意贴近了郑飞鸾的性器，还没等亲密接触，几滴滑腻的体液先兜不住，落在了马眼上。

　　郑飞鸾浑身一个激灵，喘息粗沉，几乎要疯狂了，却还是暴着额角的筋，耐着性子说道：“慢慢坐下来……对，就是这样，慢慢地吃进去……乖，不疼的……”  
　　  
　　“啊……我，我不行……唔嗯……”

　　何岸抖着腿根往下坐，吞得异常艰辛。

　　他尽量放松臀肉，想主动容纳郑飞鸾的巨物，可头部才进了一点，穴口就撑到了极致，尾椎深处涌上阵阵酸麻。郑飞鸾生怕他打退堂鼓，一直柔声安慰着他，两个人配合得汗水淋漓，终于把最艰难的部分给顶了进去。

　　郑飞鸾松了一口气，刚想开始下半程，突然听见何岸发出了一声慌乱酥颤的尖吟，与此同时，胯部猛地一沉，快意袭来，茎柱竟被湿热之处整根吞没了。

　　“啊啊——！”

　　何岸哭喘着抱紧了他，腰身一阵激颤，穴壁骤然收缩到极致，显然是承受不住这么强烈意外的刺激。

　　郑飞鸾想了半天才想明白：“你是……腿软了没撑住？”

　　“……嗯。”

　　缓过来以后，何岸委屈地点了点头。

　　郑飞鸾当即就笑了。

　　“可爱，谁都没你可爱。”他扭头朝何岸脸颊上亲了一口，“这样也好，一步到位，省得两个人一起辛苦。”

　　他闷笑的时候，性器也埋在何岸体内微微震动，何岸清晰地感觉到了，害臊过度，攀着他的肩膀不吭声。郑飞鸾便扶稳了何岸的腰，借他一点力道，上下缓慢吞吐起来。

　　肠肉紧致，粘膜柔韧，层层包裹、吸附着炽热的阴茎。摩擦间，双方的快感都汹涌无比。

　　郑飞鸾相当性感地低喘着，何岸伏在他肩头，呼吸着Alpha颈腺催情的气味，唇边溢出了娇软细碎的呻吟。

　　这就是两情相悦的感觉吗？

　　依恋，温暖，安全。彼此交合的地方舒爽得要命，酥痒窜上心尖，积沙成塔，魂魄都要跟着化了似的。

　　“飞鸾……”

　　他黏乎乎地撒娇。

　　“我在呢，在你面前，在你身体里。”郑飞鸾宠溺地回应他。

　　又将手伸进何岸的睡衣，抚摸他光滑的后背，低声问：“你是不是很久以前就想过，让我这样穿着西装和你做？”

　　“……没有。”

　　“真的没有吗？”

　　何岸张口咬住了郑飞鸾的衣领，明显加快了摆腰抬臀的节奏，兀自享受着体内积聚的快意，许久，他才糯糯地承认：“……有一次。”

　　郑飞鸾追问：“什么时候？”

　　何岸轻哼：“第一次看到你的……嗯……你的照片的时候。”

　　“在哪儿看到的？”

　　“海报上。”何岸喘得越发厉害了，“学校的……讲座海报，就立在学院外头的……嗯……橱、橱窗旁边，和你一样高，看起来特别……特别像真的……啊！”

　　埋在体内的性器猛地弹了弹，又碾到了那个经不起碰的地方，何岸没有防备，惊喘一声，倏然麻了半截腰。

　　“让我看看你，宝贝，我想看看你。”郑飞鸾抚摸着何岸的脸，心中生出了迫切的渴求。

　　他想好好看一看何岸为他动情的样子。

　　何岸终是同意了。

　　领带松了结，滑落到地上，屋内柔和的光线重新涌入了郑飞鸾的眼睛。他刚从黑暗中脱身，目所能及的一切都显得比往常白，尤其Omega清瘦的躯体，白皙得像融了一抹皎月。

　　何岸还穿着睡衣，扣子只解一半，松松垮垮地挽在肘上，随着身体的耸动不断摇荡着。乳晕粉淡，乳尖挺立，胸口缀一粒玲珑红痣，衣摆垂落下来，遮住了高翘的性器，半掩半露，正是最含蓄难描的春光。

　　在那双动人的眼眸里，是曾被辜负却不灭的爱意。

　　这么漂亮的Omega，自从两年前生了孩子，迄今还没有好好享受过一次高潮。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾等不及了。

　　他坐起来，托住何岸的背，将人仰面放倒在了床上，下身依旧保持着温柔的律动，不教快感中断分毫。然后他俯下身，吻住了何岸的嘴唇。

　　起初只是唇面浅啄，后来得到了热情的回应，便吻得渐深渐浓，如胶似漆，当真一刻都分不开了。胯部挺动的节奏与力度也越发鲜明，从温和的抽送，到猛烈的冲撞，不出片刻，已成了近乎狠辣的肉体拍击。

　　清脆的声浪响彻卧室。

　　“嗯啊……慢一点，慢……慢一点！飞鸾！我还没……啊啊啊！！”

　　何岸放声哭叫，拔高了呻吟的调子，肠壁绞紧，大腿剧烈发抖，全身都泛起了情动的高温。

　　方才他的呻吟还是绵长的，酥酥软软，自己听着都喜欢，现在却根本控制不住了，眼前一片昏黑，几乎濒临晕厥，全身都瘫软得丧失了知觉，唯有股间那一处还活着，承受着郑飞鸾带来的滔天快感。

　　丰沛的体液如失禁般流淌出来，弄湿了会阴与臀瓣，腥咸泥泞，又无比狼藉，毁了郑飞鸾的一身名贵衣物。  
　　但郑飞鸾不在意。

　　“岸岸，岸岸……”

　　他沙哑地唤着何岸的名字，愈加狂风暴雨地耸动身体，粗长的性器终于叩开生殖腔，如愿闯进了何岸体内最隐秘的地方。

　　“啊——！”

　　何岸猛地躬起了身子。

　　腹内深处就像遭受了一股电流鞭击，肠穴抽搐起来，拼命绞紧，颈腺一瞬间释放出了浓得发腻的铃兰香——Omega用尽了一切办法，想要留下Alpha的精液。

　　这是繁殖的本能，再强大的Alpha也抵抗不了。

　　郑飞鸾喘得格外粗重。他捧住何岸的屁股，抬高它，性器奋力挺进了耻穴深处，根部与囊袋紧紧抵着穴口，茎头飞快膨胀成结，卡死生殖腔，然后将一股股浓白的精液射向了肠腔内。

　　这一刹那，何岸的叫喊消了音。

　　他仰面躺在那儿，眼眸微睁，迷惘含泪，被可怕的高潮席卷了四肢百骸。也不知过去多久，这漫无止境的高潮才终于缓缓退去，何岸松了最后一丝神智，陷入了疲累的昏睡，下腹腥白一片，只有肢体还微微抽动着。

　　而在他裸露的左肩上，留下了一排清晰的齿痕。

　　是郑飞鸾咬的。

　　何岸的性腺还没痊愈，皮肉也嫩着，郑飞鸾几乎是耗尽了这辈子的忍耐力才压下标记的冲动，只咬在了左肩上。

　　大量汗水沿着鬓角淌至下颌，啪嗒，啪嗒，接连滴落下来。

　　郑飞鸾渐渐喘匀了气息，他望着身下熟睡的何岸，忍不住贴近他的颈侧，闻着那扑面而来的铃兰香，轻轻吮出了一枚吻痕。

　　——

　　191：看到这只小破碗了吗？往碗里扔一条微博评论，会有更多红烧肉长出来哟(๑•ᴗ•๑)


	80. Chapter 80

　　这一晚，他们难舍难分，靡浪着缠绵到了天亮。

　　大约是发情第一夜欲火鼎盛的缘故，又大约是未被标记的缘故，何岸情潮难纾，怎么都满足不了。明明已经累得精疲力竭，睫毛一盖就要睡过去了，半梦半醒间却仍在呢喃着、央求着，要郑飞鸾留在他体内，将他塞得满满的。

　　郑飞鸾宠他，还当真硬了一整夜。

　　床头、床尾、沙发、地毯、衣帽间……卧室里每一个地方他们都换着姿势做过了，何岸全身上下的每一处皮肤也都被郑飞鸾吻遍了，尤其是两粒乳尖——淡茶色，稍一拨弄就挺立起来，乳晕染了点薄粉，胸部平坦，又格外柔软，手掌一拢便挤作一团小丘。

　　郑飞鸾喜欢极了。

　　“你用它给铃兰喂过奶，是不是？”郑飞鸾朝它徐徐呵了一口气，含暖带热，滋味痒人得很。

　　何岸羞赧不答，脸颊腾地转红了。

　　“是不是？”郑飞鸾追问得紧。

　　何岸只好移开了视线，顾左右而言他：“别人家……别人家Omega也喂的啊……”

　　郑飞鸾不依不饶：“我不关心别人家，只关心你。”

　　“……谁要你关心这个了。”

　　何岸气鼓鼓地拿手肘顶了郑飞鸾一下。

　　郑飞鸾笑起来，将那温热的乳尖连同乳晕一齐含住了，舔舐，吮吸，啃咬，弄得它嫣红肿胀，变作一粒烘硬的熟豆子。何岸胸前酥痒得厉害，刚射过不久的性器违背了主人的意愿，又执拗地翘起来，抵住了郑飞鸾的小腹。

　　郑飞鸾心里欢喜，也就不讨答案了，只说：“以后你再喂孩子吃奶，我得在旁边看着。”

　　何岸咬唇道：“那……你只许看，不许干别的。”

　　“别的？别的还能干什么？”郑飞鸾捉住了话柄，故意戏弄他，“岸岸，我没喂过奶，懂的不多，你说说看。”

　　“……”

　　“说说看啊。”

　　何岸与他四目相对，看着他伏在自己胸口蹭弄耍赖的样子，明明应该羞恼的，却不知道为什么笑了出来，小声道：“装傻。”

　　郑飞鸾忍俊不禁，又贪恋地啄了几口乳尖，然后一把抓起被褥，将自己与何岸一同蒙头罩在了黑暗里。

　　-

　　感情水到渠成，床笫间自然不谈廉耻。

　　何岸这一夜尝过了做爱的甜美之处，就像个初沾薄酒的少年，极快地沉醉了进去。天色微明时，他躺坐在飘窗软垫上，背靠玻璃，两腿敞开架着郑飞鸾的肩膀，整个人一团软泥似的任由对方抽插摆弄，穴口粘腻微肿，时不时还翻出一圈嫣红的壁肉来。

　　屋外天寒地冻的，又下着雪，郑飞鸾怕他着凉，想抱他回被窝里温存。何岸却不答应，非要留在窗畔赏雪。

　　“这样浪漫呀……”他软糯糯地哼唧，“发情期也要、要浪漫一点的……不能光做，光做可不行……”

　　听起来颇有道理。

　　但实际上，至少百分之九十九的时间何岸都在闭眼享受快感，根本没看窗外一眼。

　　郑飞鸾简直哭笑不得。

　　“行吧，听你的，床上全听你的。”他对何岸百依百顺，又用力挺了挺腰，问，“舒服吗？”

　　“嗯，舒服……好喜欢……再、再深一点……最里面的也要碰到……”

　　何岸张口就是娇吟，说一句，忘一句，迷离间自己都不知道自己在说什么，要是录下来重播，估计够他清醒时羞愤至死一百次。然而现在他正舒爽着，意识漂浮发虚，一边沉沦于后穴酸胀麻热的快感，一边亲手撸动前方的性器，偏又倦懒得不行，撸到一半，手臂就无力地垂在了身旁。

　　“飞鸾……”

　　他抬了抬眼皮，很是可怜地望着郑飞鸾。

　　郑飞鸾拿他一点办法也没有，只好前后一起伺候，把他色泽浅淡的肉茎握入手掌，配合着挺腰的节奏温柔撸动。何岸这才满意了，合上眼眸，重新惬意地绵喘起来。

　　-

　　雪天云厚，曦光亮得不明显，七点多钟仍是灰蒙蒙的。

　　郑飞鸾从二楼望下去，突然注意到了周嫂的身影。周嫂在琼山大宅时就习惯早睡早起，此刻打着呵欠、拿着一柄扫帚走进庭院，看来是准备清扫积雪。

　　从她那个角度，一抬头就能看到二楼飘窗上何岸洁白的裸背。

　　家里的少爷与少夫人正在度过发情期，想来任谁都会好奇心高涨，忍不住探头张望一下——不是这一秒，也会是下一秒。

　　郑飞鸾于是俯下身，贴着何岸的耳朵说了一句话。

　　“……谁？……什么看到了……看到……”

　　何岸晕乎了一会儿，骤然反应过来这话的意思，倏地睁眼，惊慌失措地勾住了郑飞鸾的颈子，挣扎着要从窗边逃开。

　　郑飞鸾小计得逞，心花怒放地将他捞了起来。竖抱加上盘腰，这姿势一下把性器顶进了极深的地方，何岸仰脖惊叫了一声，被顶得脸红耳热、目光失焦，挂在郑飞鸾身上不断发抖。

　　“别颠，别颠啊……走慢点……呜……”

　　何岸拼命往郑飞鸾背上砸拳头，又用手肘撑住他的肩，努力想把身体支高一点。郑飞鸾却十分恶劣，不仅不给他着力点，颠簸得变本加厉，还故意拉长路程，绕着卧室慢悠悠走了两圈。

　　何岸连哭都哭不出来了，又喘又骂，生平第一次以这种方式痉挛着达到了高潮。

　　-

　　早晨七点半，体力透支过度的何岸在被窝里睡着了，趁他下一波发情热还没来，郑飞鸾洗了澡，披上睡袍离开卧室，悄悄带上了门。

　　发情的Omega不必吃饭，但Alpha不一样。

　　他们不光得吃饭，还要吃得比平常更丰盛，以补足夜晚消耗掉的热量。周嫂为郑飞鸾煎了一块分量十足的牛排，选的是上好的肋脊菲力，牛油散香，外焦里嫩，餐刀一切便淌出粉红的汁水来，再配上水果与沙拉，正正经经的一顿饱腹大餐。

　　郑飞鸾知道何岸有心里阴影，发情期一刻也离不开他，所以没敢在餐厅逗留太久。吃了饭，抱了抱因为见不着爸爸而委屈兮兮的铃兰，又陪燕宁说了会儿话，他就回二楼去了。

　　却不料何岸已经醒了。

　　一推门，只见何岸抱着被子，跪在离门最近的床角处翘首以盼，腿根打颤，眼底浮了一汪湿红，浑身都泛着情欲烧到极致的淡粉色。见他进屋，立刻发出了近乎乞怜般的呜咽。

　　郑飞鸾看得心疼，过去伸手一摸他股间，果不其然，汁水又流得一塌糊涂。

　　“你啊……”

　　他无奈又怜爱地摇了摇头，把何岸抱入怀中，去浴室放了一缸氤氲冒气的热水，两个人双双泡进去，洗得水漫金山、呻吟颤碎。

　　-

　　这天傍晚，当餐厅里飘来饭菜香的时候，郑飞鸾带着何岸一同下了楼。

　　发情的Omega原本是不能见人的，他们对信息素太敏感，容易受伤，只能生活在Alpha的气息范围内。只不过在这个家里，燕宁与铃兰都是Omega，又是何岸信赖亲近的人，周嫂的性格也慈祥和蔼，空气中的信息素像一大团棉花糖那样柔软。

　　其乐融融，温馨无害。

　　何岸刚被满足过，正是情绪最放松的时候，除了早上被郑飞鸾诓过一通，因而见到周嫂时有一点点羞惭，别的就再没有什么了。

　　晚餐四菜一汤，做的是雪菜目鱼、草菇丝瓜、鲣鱼扬出豆腐、豌豆蒸肉蛋卷和干贝萝卜汤，郑飞鸾和之前一样独享一份慢烤牛排，铃兰则独享一份牛奶蒸蛋羹。何岸自己不能吃饭，于是搬了把椅子坐到铃兰旁边，一勺一勺地喂给她吃。

　　小丫头已经快两岁了，乳牙长齐了大半，啊呜啊呜吃得香甜。

　　晚饭后，周嫂忙着收拾餐桌，燕宁牵了巴顿去栀子花西街散步，何岸就坐在壁炉前的地毯上，一边烤着火，一边抱着铃兰赏雪——落地窗外一簇簇白絮飘飞，旋转着铺满了庭院，也盖住了草坪灯。

　　铃兰手脚并用地爬进玩具堆，抱出了她的小木碗、小木勺和一盒彩豆子。

　　“爸爸玩！”她说。

　　“好。”

　　何岸笑起来，开始陪她一起玩幼稚的舀豆子游戏，郑飞鸾便守在父女俩身旁，端着一杯咖啡，慢慢释放着祥和的安抚信息素。

　　“我以前从来不知道，原来发情期是可以这样过的。”何岸忽然停了下来，轻声感叹。

　　“你以为会怎么过？”郑飞鸾问。

　　“就……”何岸想了想，描述道，“就像野兽一样，很原始，很放荡，很狼狈，没什么为人的尊严，只知道……只知道把腿张开，不停地做活塞运动……”

　　郑飞鸾低低地笑了。

　　何岸看向他：“你笑什么？”

　　郑飞鸾立刻敛起笑容：“没什么，没什么。”

　　何岸：“……”

　　郑飞鸾想，他要把何岸动情至浓的样子藏在心底最深处，不向任何人透露——那个失控的、妖冶的、媚态诱人的、连何岸自己都不记得的样子。

　　-

　　晚上九点多的时候，何岸的信息素渐渐起了变化，味道染上了一丝甜腻芬芳，靠郑飞鸾的安抚信息素也压不住了。

　　“飞鸾，我……”

　　他耳根一红，拘谨地抓了抓衣摆。

　　大约是出于某种奇妙的默契，铃兰的困意也在这时候上来了。她抱着小马驹玩偶坐在地毯上，脑袋一点一点的，最后“扑通”一声翻倒在地。燕宁见状，送来一场及时雨，把倦蔫蔫的小美妞给抱走了。

　　客厅无人，只有壁炉还燃着一点温暖的余火。

　　“正好，我也该抱你回去了。”

　　郑飞鸾撑地站起来，手臂一伸，稳妥地把何岸抱到了空中。何岸搂住他的脖子，近距离凝望着他的眼睛，忽然说：“飞鸾，你标记我吧。”

　　郑飞鸾一怔：“你的后颈还没愈合……”

　　“我知道。”

　　“会留疤的。”郑飞鸾提醒他。

　　何岸浅浅地笑了，两片长睫毛垂了下来。他附到郑飞鸾耳边，柔声说道：“飞鸾，我不在乎留不留疤，我只想要你的牙印，想让它……永远留在我的后颈上。”

　　“岸岸……”

　　郑飞鸾感到下腹陡然一热，热度沿着血管猛扑上来，瞬间连呼吸都烫了。

　　-

　　这是称得上痴云腻雨的七个日夜。

　　他们弥补了缺失的蜜月，从身体的深度契合开始，一步一步消弭掉情感上的隔阂，再一步一步筑立起爱侣间的信任，直至心意相通。

　　第八天中午，渊江雪霁天晴。阳光破云入室，晒暖了大床中央那一具拥被而眠的身体。

　　何岸揉了揉眼眶，睡眼惺忪地醒了过来。

　　情欲已然淡去，浑身肌骨酸疼又舒懒，而肉体结合时那种满足、依恋、充实的感觉依然存在。他习惯性伸手摸了摸旁边，却只抚过了凉滑的蚕丝被——Alpha不在床上。

　　他支起上身看了一圈，郑飞鸾正坐在窗边的沙发上读书，听见动静，也转头朝他看来。

　　郑飞鸾：“醒了？”

　　“嗯。”何岸冲他绽开了一个明朗的笑容，又弯了弯眉眼，“你好乖啊。”

　　郑飞鸾皱眉：“乖？”

　　何岸用力点了点头。

　　在家还专门穿衬衫哄他开心，可不是乖极了么？

　　郑飞鸾听不懂他在夸什么，见他眉开眼笑又不愿细说的样子，也不打算追问，放下书，起身走到床边，拿起了床头柜上早已备好的温水和药。

　　“吃了吧。药吃晚了，效果可要打折扣了。”

　　郑飞鸾微笑着说。

　　何岸一愣，这才回忆起来他们在离开医院前开了避孕药，发情期一结束就该吃的——这七天过得太快乐，他已经忘了。

　　何岸盯着郑飞鸾掌心的那粒药丸，怎么也下不了决心。

　　Omega天生有着极其准确的直觉，何岸能感觉到，他肚子里已经多了一个幼小的胚胎，正乘着一艘飘摇不定的小船，只要捱过最后一程风浪就能靠岸。

　　是个……是个俊俏可爱的小男孩。

　　何岸想，这场充满了爱的发情期，应该有一个同样充满了爱的结尾才对。于是他摇了摇头，说什么都不肯吃药了。

　　郑飞鸾只好耐心劝他：“你还要念书，还要专心准备毕业，怀着孩子太耗精力了——只是晚几个月而已，等你顺利毕了业，我们再欢迎他到家里来，好不好？”

　　“可是晚几个月，来的就不是他了啊。”

　　何岸的嗓音很轻柔，心里却已经拿定了主意：“飞鸾，我的身体已经好得差不多了，没那么弱不禁风，怀着孕不会影响毕业的。而且我有一种直觉，这次发情期会给我们一个很好很好的孩子，跟铃兰一样可爱。我们还是不吃药了，顺其自然吧。”

　　“……好，都听你的。”

　　郑飞鸾在心里权衡了许久，终于点头答应。他放下水杯，将那粒药丸扔进纸篓，然后俯下身，轻轻吻了吻何岸的脸颊。

　　何岸喜欢小孩子，舍不得不要，那么，他就把这一大两小都捧在心尖上疼吧。

　　——


	81. Chapter 81

 

　　程修堪称掐表过日子的典范，说七天就七天，一天不多，一天不少。何岸的发情期刚结束，他就闻呼即至，拉着戴逍风风火火登门了。

　　雪天寒风侵肌，前来开门的是郑飞鸾。

　　他递上拖鞋，见戴逍和程修怀里各自抱着一束花，程修的是红玫瑰配向日葵，戴逍的是白百合配康乃馨，风格迥异，就笑道：“这么客气，花都送两束啊？”

　　“哦，我们买错了。”程修坦承。

　　戴逍也解释道：“百合是在机场买的，想着探病嘛，怎么也该素雅一点。刚才车子快开到了，突然想起来你们其实是……算是喜事，对吧？赶紧又在路边找了家花店，买了束红的。”

　　“然后就两束一起带来了，免得浪费。”程修指了指戴逍怀里，“这束探病”，又指了指自己怀里，“这束贺喜。”

　　“谢谢，我都喜欢。”

　　何岸披着毛毯走到避风处，从他们手中接过花，递给周嫂，拜托她添水剪茎，好好地养起来。

　　-

　　进屋以后，程修麻溜地绕着何岸转了一圈，当他是一尊瓷器，要确认他浑身上下每一处都完好无损才放心。

　　戴逍闻了闻空气中的香味，赞叹道：“你的原生信息素还蛮好闻的。”

　　这本是夸奖的意思，但郑飞鸾刚陪何岸过完发情期，占有欲正处于顶峰，听进耳朵里难免就有点吃醋，眉头一皱，嘴唇不悦地抿了抿。

　　接着腰肉就被掐了一把。

　　郑飞鸾：“……”

　　何岸神色如常，继续与戴逍聊着天：“是吗，你能闻到我的信息素呀？”

　　戴逍点了点头：“当然能了，怎么了？”

　　“好奇怪，以前都是闻不到的——所有Alpha都闻不到，所以我才一直被当成空气，没有人喜欢过我。”何岸惊讶地摸了摸自己的后颈，“看来这次受伤，性腺变得和以前不太一样了。”

　　“什么意思？！”

　　郑飞鸾可不觉得这是个好消息，危机感蹭蹭地往上涨。何岸却不为他解惑，冲他展眉笑了笑，悠哉地领着戴逍他们去客厅了。

　　除了花，程修还带了一大行李箱的礼物，往沙发上一坐，“啪嗒”打开，满当当的全是尿不湿、奶嘴、小袜子、小手套、棉布包毯之类的婴儿用品。

　　“我们也想不出该送什么庆祝发情期，就送点儿实用的吧。”程修笑眯眯地说，“考虑到你们的契合度，应该很快就能派上用场了。”

　　“……谢谢。”

　　何岸笑起来，拿着茶壶为他们倒茶：“客栈呢？你们都过来了，客栈现在是谁在管？”

　　戴逍说：“上个月招了个姑娘，在大公司干过十年HR主管，专门辞职来浪一年，做事特别干练，人也热情，我们把客栈丢给她管了。”

　　“那就好。”

　　何岸安下心来，又关心地问：“嗯……这段时间，谢砚的粉丝还有来骚扰过吗？”

　　“有啊，怎么没有！”程修捧起茶杯，张口吹了吹，“但他们的水平实在太废了。打架打不过戴逍，骂架骂不过我，一伙人暗搓搓耍手段去OTA平台玩恶意举报，结果触发了信誉保护机制，这几个月谁都给不了我们差评。”

　　郑飞鸾坐在圆凳上，正在尽心尽责地用夹子往壁炉里添香木，闻言低咳了一声：“其实，是我让平台开的保护。”

　　“呃……”

　　程修挠了挠头皮：“感、感谢郑总徇私。”

　　郑飞鸾有意讨赏邀功，说完这话，下意识就看向了何岸，见他赞许地点了点头，这才搁下木柴夹，关上壁炉门，愉快地道：“应该的。”

　　-

　　热茶添了三四遍，新烤的糕点摆了一茶几，铃兰也被抱下楼，见到了她心爱的Beta爸爸和Alpha爸爸，给了他们每人一个“吧唧”清脆的脸颊吻。

　　几个人还像在落昙镇时那样热络，无话不谈，一直聊到了日薄西山。

　　“对了，你们今晚住哪儿？要不要在附近找家酒店？”在戴逍他们准备告辞的时候，何岸忽然想起了这件事。

　　“住我那儿呗。”程修答得顺口，“我密阳西路的婚房还没卖呢，拾掇拾掇能住，就是空了两年了，被子什么的估计都潮了，得去超市买床新的……等等！”

　　他猛然一顿，接着用力一拍大腿：“两年没住，别给我把水电暖气全断了。大冬天的，暖气那可是我的生命之光，断什么都行，就是不能断暖气！我去打电话问问物业！”

　　说着一把抄起手机，飞也似的奔出了门。

　　“怎么每天都咋咋呼呼的……”戴逍望着他的背影，无奈叹了一口气。

　　何岸笑道：“都两年了，你还没习惯啊？”

　　戴逍扶住了额头：“可能一辈子都不会习惯了……”

　　何岸扑哧笑了出来，搂着柔软的毛线抱枕，轻声道：“戴逍，你不知道，程修可宝贝他那婚房了，成天心心念念的，装修啊、家具啊、角落的花花草草啊，每一样都是他自己挑、自己操心的。他从来不让Alpha进去，你是第一个。”

　　“你想拜托我以后好好照顾他，对不对？”

　　戴逍心里通透，几句话就听明白了。

　　何岸有些不好意思：“呃……倒也不全是啦。程修这个人活蹦乱跳的，精力旺盛，嘚瑟起来比谁都带劲，不需要怎么照顾，就是……可能需要一点点包容。戴逍，我知道，你们俩拌嘴都是闹着玩，从来没动过真格，要不然也不会这么久都还好好的了。但是万一，我是说万一，将来你们吵架了，闹得不开心了，你让着他一点儿。他嘴硬，人也咋呼，可心肠很软的。”

　　戴逍笑着点了点头：“我都明白，放心吧。”

　　不一会儿，程修打完电话回来，满脸的兴高采烈：“你们猜怎么着，物业太靠谱了，不光水电暖气没给我断，居然连Wi-Fi都没给我断！我就说嘛，房子买高档一点的小区不会有错的！”

　　“那我们就先回去了。”戴逍起身道，“以后记得常来落昙镇玩，你和铃兰的房间，我们会提前准备好的。”

　　“嗯！”

　　何岸披上大衣，和郑飞鸾一起将他们送到了大门外，目送着出租车驶离了长街。他站在雪街上，神色间浮现出了一丝怅然。

　　才离开几十天，他就已经很想念青果客栈了。

　　那是第一个让他觉得像家的地方。

　　幼年与少年时在内陆的“家”更像一处寄人篱下的养育所，他作为娇弱卑微的Omega被家人养着，等待着未来的某一天，好送给某一个面容模糊却腰缠万贯的Alpha。当时他年纪太小，除了这个“家”无处可去。

　　后来到渊江求学，他住过宿舍，换过两次出租屋，都是逼仄简陋的老房子，勉强可以容身，更算不得“家”。

　　再后来，他就和程修一起住进了青果客栈。

　　那儿有绣球花、九重葛、秋千摇篮、碧波河，还有体型肥硕的六百六。铃兰从一个刚满月的小婴儿长到了两岁大，他自己也养好身体，度过了一段安宁无忧的时光。

　　比起渊江，他对落昙镇的感情无疑要深得多。

　　“如果你舍不得，我们可以经常回去住。”郑飞鸾牵起他的手，温声道，“只要你愿意，我会帮你把青果客栈永远留在那儿。”

　　“好。”

　　何岸点点头，握紧了郑飞鸾的手。

　　两个人相依而行，踏着铺了一层薄雪的小径回了家。

　　-

　　发情期刚结束的那几天，Alpha与Omega沉浸在浓情蜜意中，对彼此怀有极深的依恋，难以忍受长久离别。

　　这个“长久”，通常是以小时计算的。

　　白天，何岸要补习七天来缺席的课业，郑飞鸾则积压了大量工作，日程表排得找不见缝隙，只有夜晚可以相聚缠绵。但不幸的是，郑飞鸾在栀子花西街十二号的夜宿权已经随着发情期的结束一起结束了。

　　当然了，只是名义上的。

　　每天深夜，会有一辆通体漆黑、前灯幽暗的车子以每小时十公里的龟速缓缓开到宅子门口，等候已久的Omega会穿过庭院，偷偷摸摸打开门，两个人再一起轻手轻脚地穿过客厅，绕上楼梯，直到顺利抵达卧室才能长舒一口气。

　　“……爸爸？”

　　铃兰抱着小鸡崽坐在床上，一脸懵懂地看着他们。

　　因为铃兰的缘故，他们不敢做什么出格的举止，往往只是浅尝辄止地亲吻一会儿，再拥抱着分享体温。就算铃兰宿在了燕宁那儿，考虑到何岸肚子里可能已经多了一朵小绣球，郑飞鸾也尽量避免做得太激烈，总是耐着性子缓缓抽插，非要把何岸磨得骨头酥软、汗水淋漓，才肯在最后关头给他一场爽快的高潮。

　　到了天明时分，郑飞鸾又要赶在周嫂起床前悄悄溜走。

　　如此一个月，相安无事。

　　不过何岸总觉得燕宁多少是知情的，只是睁一只眼闭一只眼而已。

　　一来燕宁是郑飞鸾的生父，比谁都熟悉儿子的气味；二来铃兰最近话说得勤，三天两头跑漏嘴，冷不丁就冒出一句“昨天晚上爸爸如何如何”；三来有那么一两次，何岸亲自送郑飞鸾出门，回屋时不巧撞见了刚起床的燕宁，燕宁却并不问他大清早去庭院干什么，只是了然于心地笑了笑，说：“快回房间吧，外头冷。”

　　何岸心虚，涨红着脸逃回卧室去了。

　　-

　　这一年的十二月，松果、铃铛、金丝带和红袜子挂满圣诞树的时候，铃兰度过了她的两周岁生日，而发情期种下的小绣球也在不久后准时发芽了——

　　以孕吐的形式。

　　何岸第一次怀孕时，漫长的十个月里郑飞鸾全程缺席，根本没见识过孕吐，以至于这回他大清早光脚冲到燕宁那儿一阵拍门，魂飞魄散地问：“何岸吐了，怎么办？”

　　燕宁：“……”

　　郑飞鸾惨白着一张脸：“爸，怎么办？不会有事吧？”

　　燕宁拍了拍他的肩，语重心长道：“何岸已经怀过一次了，应该不会有事，但是你——怀孕不是Omega一个人的事，Alpha的协助也很重要。我建议你好好和医生谈一谈，补充一些生育方面的常识，再加强一下身为‘止吐剂’的自我修养，不要连孕吐这种基本操作都处理不了……”

　　“算了，来一趟书房，我教你。”

　　晨吐不尽快止住，受苦的到底是何岸。相比之下，训儿子的事就暂时放一放吧。

　　-

　　半小时后，郑飞鸾陪何岸下了楼，周嫂已经在餐桌上摆好了牛奶、松饼、炒鸡蛋、白粥和开胃的爽口小菜。铃兰蹲在旁边，抱着一盘牛肉丸子，一颗一颗地喂给巴顿吃。

　　郑飞鸾心有余悸，总怕何岸吃到一半又开始吐，于是常常停下来观察。

　　何岸轻叹道：“这才刚开始，后面还有九个月呢，你轻松点。”

　　郑飞鸾只好按捺住喜悦而慌乱的情绪，低头吃了小半块松饼，中途突然意识到这是一个不错的契机，便抬头对燕宁说：“爸，您看……何岸怀孕了，特别需要我的信息素。”

　　眼中闪动着强烈的期待。

　　燕宁笑了：“半夜来，凌晨走，还要想办法瞒住我，这段时间过得不容易吧？”

　　郑飞鸾尴尬得一阵猛咳：“……还、还好，没吵着您就行。”

　　“那看在何岸的份上，就让你搬进来住几个月吧。”燕宁仁慈地开了恩。

　　郑飞鸾顿时感激不尽。

　　燕宁又道：“认真说起来，你们才算是一家人，应该带着铃兰单独住的。我这儿呢，主要是离学校近，周嫂照顾得也贴心，方便何岸读书。等明年夏天何岸毕业了，你们就搬去一起住吧，年轻人总要习惯小家庭的，那才是你们真正的生活。”

　　“燕叔叔……”何岸停下了筷子，神色犹豫。

　　“怎么了？”燕宁问。

　　“我把铃兰带走了，您不会孤单吗？”

　　燕宁低头笑了，他看着正与巴顿玩得开心的铃兰，说：“我也有自己的生活啊，写写文章、教教书、淘淘古籍和茶叶、一放假就旅游……日子过得很惬意，怎么会孤单呢？倒是飞鸾天天在我眼皮底下晃悠，那可是要折寿的。”

　　“爸，差不多得了。”郑飞鸾又是一阵猛咳。

　　燕宁与何岸相视一笑，给郑飞鸾留了几分薄面，继续心情愉快地吃起了早餐。

　　-

　　饭后，郑飞鸾预约了医生，亲自带何岸去做了一次孕期检查，还依照燕宁的要求上了一堂三小时的Alpha陪护课，认认真真地把怀孕不同阶段的Omega可能遇到的麻烦、会出现的症状、应该怎么用信息素安抚都学了一遍。

　　何岸看着他正襟危坐、生怕漏过一点内容的样子，觉得特别有意思。

　　两位爸爸出了门，铃兰留在家，自然就粘在了爷爷身上。

　　书房暖风习习，燕宁靠在沙发床上读书，旁边是肚皮朝天、呼呼大睡的铃兰，再旁边是枕着前爪乖巧趴卧的巴顿，两瓣棕色的长耳朵几乎垂到了地毯上。隔着一面落地窗，细雪落下来，悄然覆盖了露天小庭。

　　惊鹿无水，翠竹染灰，独有一番凛冬的清净。

　　燕宁抖开毛毯，仔细将铃兰的小肚子盖住，只露出一双不安分的小手。然后他端起新沏的热茶，轻轻呷了一口。

　　这应该会是一个温暖的冬天吧。

　　他想。


	82. Chapter 82

 

　　三年后。

　　渊江，初春。

　　这一年的春天来得比往年早了半个月，凛冬撤得太急，长街上还覆盖着未化的雪，在耀眼的阳光中消融着。市中心一道盘曲大江，江畔耸立着数十座摩天大楼，将城市切割出了错落的天际线。

　　其中最显眼的当属一对久盛双子塔，亮如银胄，锐如刀锋，笔直地插在广场正南方。

　　一辆白色商务车从远处驶来，绕经广场，平稳地停在了东塔门廊下。

　　两扇车门几乎同时开了。

　　何岸先下了车，接着，后头一双小皮靴轻盈落地，铃兰也跳了下来。

　　她已经是一个五岁的小姑娘了，苹果脸，齐耳短发，穿着明黄色连衣裙，戴了一顶呢绒贝雷帽，样子活泼娇俏，就像个英伦小淑女。

　　早春微寒，何岸给她穿上了毛线外套，又弯腰探进车内，抱出了一个年幼的Alpha宝宝。

　　“呖呖，牵住姐姐。”

　　“嗯！”

　　宝宝听话极了，往铃兰身边挪了半步，小手握得紧紧的。

　　他生得浓眉大眼，憨顽可爱，样貌天生有几分小少爷的矜贵气质，只是年纪太小，才两岁半，又穿着幼儿背带裤，于是看起来短手短脚的。

　　郑飞鸾的助理在门口等了十多分钟，见他们抵达，快步走下台阶，对何岸说：“郑总还在开会，让我出来接一下，您和孩子们先去办公室坐吧。”

　　“大概还要多久呢？”何岸问。

　　“二十分钟到半小时，不会拖太久的。”助理回答。

　　“好，谢谢你。”

　　何岸微笑着点了点头。

　　这时候，车内又传出了一个细细的嗓音：“爸爸……”

　　因为被遗忘在了座位上，所以听起来十分委屈。何岸连忙绕到另一侧，打开车门，把落单的小家伙给抱了出来。

　　这是一个Omega小男孩，穿着和双生哥哥一样的幼儿背带裤，五官肖似，眉目则更秀气些。这会儿正紧巴着眉头，悬着泪，小嘴抿得都快看不见嘴唇了。

　　“啾啾不哭，爸爸在这儿呢。”

　　何岸柔声安慰他，在他脸蛋上亲了一口。

　　小宝宝得到爸爸的重视，立刻就展眉笑了。

　　何岸一边抱他，一边牵住铃兰的手，领着他们慢慢往大厅走。呖呖胆子大，小碎步迈得溜溜的，路上遇见领班或者服务生向他们问好，就扑闪着黑亮的眼眸，大方回答：“你好！”

　　啾啾胆子小，虽然也学哥哥张了张嘴，可是除了何岸，谁都没听见他说的“你好”。

　　-

　　半小时后，东塔第五十五层的会议室开了门。

　　久盛高管们鱼贯而出，陆续离开会议室，返回了各自的楼层。小助理守在门边，见许久不再有人出入，便探头进去敲了敲门：“郑总，夫人到了。”

　　郑家两兄弟正在会议桌旁谈论着什么，闻言同时回了头。

　　“在办公室？”郑飞鸾问。

　　“嗯。”小助理点点头，“来了有一会儿了。夫人今天心情似乎很好，在陪小少爷们玩游戏呢。”

　　郑飞鸾精神一震，起身道：“我马上过去。”

　　坐在会议桌对面的郑飞奕抬手打了个响指，笑着道：“恭喜啊，要开始休假了，一年一度的亲子长假。”

　　郑飞鸾愉快地挑了挑眉：“下半个月就拜托你了，作为回报，以后你和嫂子出去度假的时候，我也会帮忙顶着的。”

　　“那你可能要等很久，因为你嫂子根本就是个不折不扣的工作狂。”

　　郑飞奕遗憾地垂下了肩膀。

　　谁又能想得到呢？

　　若干年前，他和郑飞鸾对于“理想伴侣”的期望还是完全相反的。他想要一个温柔、爱笑、聪慧而低调的Omega，郑飞鸾想要一个明艳张扬、处处不同凡响的Omega。可是在命运的曲折安排下，他们真正得到的Omega正巧颠了个倒儿。

　　“深表同情。”

　　郑飞鸾过去拍了拍哥哥的肩，三分安慰，七分自得，然后带着助理走出了会议室。

　　三月下旬的日程表已经提前清空了，他无事一身轻，大步往自己的办公室走去，一路上把这两周要留意的事项一条条交代给助理。经过卫生间时，他脚步一转，进去对着镜子认真整理了一番发型和着装，确定没有瑕疵，这才继续往办公室走。

　　小助理内心悄悄吐了个槽。

　　在夫人面前，他家郑总和开屏的公孔雀真的没啥区别。

　　-

　　郑飞鸾推门进去时，坐在沙发上的何岸恰好抬起头来，冲他弯了弯唇角。温暖的阳光从侧面落地窗洒入，映亮了何岸的面孔。

　　左手无名指上微光一闪，又悄然隐去。

　　“从今往后，你就是我的Alpha了。”

　　郑飞鸾望着那枚戒指，耳边再一次响起了这句令他沉醉到今天的话。

　　何岸旁边坐着铃兰，他们唯一的、也是最宝贝的女儿。铃兰面前的地毯上坐着两个小豆丁，都乖乖的，一看就是刚才闹过了头，正在挨姐姐的训。

　　听到开门声，他俩同时回头，露出了几乎一模一样的小脸。

　　“爸爸！”

　　他们手足并用，兴奋地爬起来，一前一后向郑飞鸾奔去。

　　啾啾走路还不熟练，落在后边，不当心“啪叽”摔了个脸扑地。冲在前头的呖呖脚步一顿，折回去，蹲下身，努力把弟弟拉了起来，然后牵着他的手，一块儿摇摇晃晃走到了郑飞鸾跟前。

　　“爸爸抱！”

　　郑飞鸾便给了他们一人一个充满父爱的拥抱。

　　-

　　完美的发情期会送来一份完美的礼物。

　　何岸的预感是准确的。

　　那时他们以为的一朵小绣球，后来悄悄开出了两朵。而因为孕期陪护得宜的缘故，何岸甚至没体会到太多艰辛，连肚子都不算太大——兄弟俩在胎里亲密极了，小手搂小脚，尽量帮何岸节约空间。

　　何岸怀着他们修完了学分，写出了七十页毕业论文，通过了论文答辩，还参加了毕业典礼。

　　两个宝宝一落地，那真是健康又可爱，各项检查全是满分。

　　郑老爷子来医院探望孙儿，见了Alpha宝宝第一面就挪不动步了，说这孩子的信息素等级肯定不低，怎么也得测一测，看看适不适合当久盛的继承人，后果是被燕宁亲自请出了病房，直到满月宴才见到第二面，从此再也不敢提一个字。

　　宝宝们的乳名是何岸在生之前就取好的，叫呖呖和啾啾，寓意也很简单——

　　两只扑棱的小雏鸟。

　　郑飞鸾这只“大鸟”在公司一向严肃冷傲，不苟言笑。何岸怀孕后他没少听到恭喜，但都尽量克制住了，以免表现得过度喜悦，影响个人形象。然而，在何岸告诉他呖呖和啾啾这两个乳名以后，他经常自己就莫名其妙地笑出来，搞得习惯了他严肃状态的下属们一时半会儿非常懵逼。

　　小雏鸟。

　　怎么能这么可爱？

　　呖呖和啾啾出世的第一个月，郑飞鸾父爱爆棚，无心工作，索性延长了二十天育儿假，将他亲哥逼得满负荷运转，差点累死。铃兰喜欢弟弟们，每天一睁眼就趴在小床边巴巴地瞧。郑飞鸾之前错过了铃兰的婴儿期，这回借着照顾呖呖和啾啾努力表现了一把父爱，倒是在铃兰那儿提升了一大截好感度。

　　郑飞鸾给了何岸最舒适的休养环境，何岸也不虚度时光，凭借天赋和勤奋，趁着休养期把含金量相当不错的证书给考了出来。

　　双胞胎周岁后，他婉拒了久盛的邀请，没有待在郑飞鸾的羽翼之下，而是选择了一家自己憧憬已久的证券公司。刚起步的分析师薪资不高，工作也不轻松，但毕竟有了独立的收入和圈子。郑飞鸾每每与何岸谈及工作，总能看到一张神采飞扬的脸。

　　这是何岸自己想要的生活，郑飞鸾尊重他的一切选择。

　　-

　　抱过一对刚学会扑棱的小雏鸟之后，郑飞鸾又抱起了铃兰：“刚从爷爷家里过来？”

　　铃兰乖巧道：“是呀。”

　　又小大人似的说道：“爷爷告诉我，出门玩要当心，要跟紧，不能到处乱跑。”

　　“那是在叮嘱两个小的呢。”何岸微笑着接了话茬，“他俩太能闹腾了，上午一直在屋子里瞎跑，摔了五六个跟头都不带停的。和他们一比，铃兰两岁那年简直就是小天使。”

　　“我爸也只是嘴上抱怨，心里甜着呢。”

　　郑飞鸾一弯腰，让铃兰稳稳落了地，然后过去握住了何岸的手：“都准备好了？”

　　何岸点点头：“嗯，都准备好了。周嫂帮忙收拾了两大箱行李，全在后备箱放着。落昙镇那边的住处也腾出来了，还是我们原来住的那间。程修说，戴逍前两天搭了个双人座的秋千摇篮，让呖呖和啾啾也享受一下铃兰当年的待遇。”

　　啾啾听到了自己的名字，却似懂非懂，在郑飞鸾腿边来回转悠。

　　郑飞鸾就跪下来问他：“宝贝，想去落昙镇吗？”

　　啾啾：“想。”

　　“为什么想？落昙镇有什么？”

　　啾啾犯了难，小脑瓜琢磨了半天，奶声奶气地回答：“有大猫。”

　　从前他常听姐姐说，落昙镇有一只毛绒绒、热乎乎、又懒又肥的大橘猫，不怎么爱搭理人，却喜欢趁人睡觉的时候偷偷拱在旁边取暖。

　　他想要亲眼看一看。

　　“有大猫呀？”郑飞鸾和何岸同时笑了。

　　郑飞鸾于是将啾啾抱了起来，往肩膀上一扛，笑道：“行，那就出发吧，爸爸带你去看大猫喽。”

　　-

　　三月初春，晴日满庭。

　　远在千里之遥的落昙镇上，青果客栈还是三年前的老样子。庭院里移栽了一树白杏，花枝生得有些招摇了，戴逍就拿着园林剪，一点一点为它修饰枝叶。

　　程修悠闲地坐在藤椅上，一边喝着红莓西点屋的招牌奶咖，一边捧着平板电脑看综艺。

　　他旁边是清凉的九重葛花荫，六百六大大咧咧躺在秋千摇篮中央，舒坦地翻着肚皮、拉抻筋骨。秋千不晃了，它就懒洋洋地“喵”一声，示意程修搭把手。

　　“懒死你算了……等那两只小小鸟来了，就没你的地儿了。”

　　程修咕哝着，手却非常配合地推了一把。

　　戴逍在后面低笑了一声。

　　“笑什么笑？！”程修有点尴尬，扭头翻了个白眼。

　　戴逍也不答话，收好剪子，扫干净地上的碎枝和落花，悉数倒进垃圾桶，然后走到青果客栈大门口，插兜站在那儿，欣赏起了熟悉的风景。

　　门外一座小桥似弓，桥下一簇绒鸭浮水。

　　这是一个美好的春天。

　　定居远方的家人们就要归来了。


	83. 番外一 小小鸟破壳记

 

　　当一个Omega临产的时候，只要他的Alpha还活在世上，哪怕天涯海角，也得披荆斩棘地赶回来陪产。

　　因为Alpha的安抚信息素有止痛作用。

　　生物信息素是一种神奇的东西，根据Alpha的情绪变化，大致可以起到三种效果：性唤起，震慑和安抚。性唤起自不必多说，床上百试百灵；震慑一般发生在Alpha愤怒的时候，作用是迅速压制对手，夺回对局势的掌控权；而大多数情况下Alpha的心态都是平和的，释放出的就是安抚信息素。

　　最常见，也最有效。

　　既能为Omega舒缓情绪，也能为Omega镇痛，契合度越高，镇痛效果越明显。

　　根据医生给的信息，像何岸与郑飞鸾这样100%契合的伴侣，只要安抚妥当，何岸从头到尾不会感受到一点痛苦，随便使使劲都能把孩子生下来，也算是高契合度的优点之一了。

　　只不过这一切有个前提，那就是Alpha自身要足够平静。

　　起初郑飞鸾没把它当成一个问题。

　　他出任久盛CEO多年，经历过常人难以想象的风浪。俗话说，商场如战场，高端谈判桌上从来看不见刀光剑影，承受的却是实打实的极限压力。千锤百炼之下，郑飞鸾的心理素质变得极强，鲜少发生情绪失控的情况——

　　这也就是为什么在得知自己患了寻偶症的时候，他的第一反应会如此抗拒。

　　当然，这都是过去的事了。

　　何岸怀孕的前八个月，郑飞鸾表现极佳，称得上是一个完美的Alpha爸爸。两只小小鸟甭管白天有多闹腾，只要郑飞鸾一回家，立刻偃旗息鼓，一点儿也不扑棱了，乖乖待在何岸体内汲取营养。

　　郑飞鸾最喜欢看何岸捧着圆鼓鼓的肚子过来找安慰，说腰酸了、腿麻了，哪儿都不舒坦，要他亲亲帮忙揉一揉，揉轻了还抱怨。又说小小鸟今天不乖，害他读不进书，肯定是大鸟爸爸带坏的，语气中却没有一丝厌弃，满满的都是疼爱。

　　等撒过了娇，何岸会被抱去沐浴，让热水舒缓身体。

　　等裹上了睡袍，他会依偎在郑飞鸾怀中休息，两个人关灯闲聊，聊工作、聊生活、聊铃兰和未出世的宝宝……安抚信息素源源不断地释放出来，让何岸一觉熟睡到天亮。

　　怀孕的疲累理应是由两个人共同分担的，何岸承受了白天的一半，郑飞鸾就承受夜晚的那一半。

　　但是到了第九个月，郑飞鸾渐渐稳不住情绪了。

　　或者说，干脆就是崩了。

　　他的记忆里还留着何岸生铃兰的那一夜，太多哭喊，太多血，生死未卜，颠倒错乱。何岸自己其实已经从阴影里走了出来，但郑飞鸾还走不出来。倒不是何岸没原谅他，而是他作为一个忏悔的加害者，始终都原谅不了自己。

　　回忆中的血腥味太浓，他忧心忡忡，总怕何岸这一次也会遭遇什么凶险。

　　离预产期越近，他就越害怕，心态也越失衡。

　　偶尔小小鸟们活泼过了头，何岸还没慌，他先慌了，以至于不仅没法安抚何岸，还会反过来加剧何岸的不适。最后一次产检时，郑飞鸾紧张得手心冒汗，鬓角湿了大片，医生看着何岸躁动不安的肚子，劝道：“郑先生，您要不出去等吧。您再多待几分钟，他可能现在就要生了。”

　　“抱歉。”

　　郑飞鸾如同被当头狠抡了一棒，从失神中惊醒过来，一秒也不敢多待了。他抬头瞥了何岸一眼，快步离开了诊室。

　　何岸望着郑飞鸾的背影，极轻地叹了一口气。

　　从那短暂的、匆忙的一瞥中，他读到了再明显不过的自责与慌乱。

　　-

　　四天后的深夜，郑飞鸾被一场血色噩梦缠了身，像是沉入了伸手不见五指的漆黑水底，被渔网勾住手足，憋到双肺剧痛也摆脱不了。在快要窒息的一刹那，他挣断束缚，大汗淋漓地惊醒过来，撑床坐起——

　　卧室里弥漫开了动荡的Alpha信息素。

　　何岸睡在他身旁，鼻尖、额头、颈子浮了一层薄密的汗，眉头难受地皱紧了，一只手按着侧腹，另一只手不自觉揪住了床单。铃兰也在自己的小床上辗转反侧，显然受了影响。

　　不能再在这儿待下去了。

　　他眼下的精神状态，只能给何岸和孩子增添压力。

　　郑飞鸾被迫离开了卧室，一个人来到空敞冷清的客厅，打开灯，往沙发上一坐，懊丧地抓了抓头发。满室阴影化作无形的压力，沉重地压在了他的肩头。

　　他该怎么办？

　　何岸这两天就要生了，正是最需要他的时候。别人家的Alpha，信息素级别远不如他，却都一个个完成得出色漂亮。他学了一箩筐安抚技巧，到头来前功尽弃，还是葬送在了自己的怯懦无能里。

　　他快要走投无路了。

　　谁能帮帮他，把他从那场噩梦里救出来？

　　-

　　“飞鸾。”

　　不远处响起了何岸的声音。

　　他循声看去，只见何岸正站在灯光与阴影的交错处，怀里抱着一条绒软的毛毯，毯尾拖到了地上。

　　“你怎么下床了？”郑飞鸾赶忙起身。

　　何岸笑了笑，没答话，慢吞吞走到他旁边，由他搀扶着坐了下来，把沾着自己体香的毛毯分了他一半，拢住他的膝盖，反问道：“你呢？怎么好好的床上不睡，到客厅来了？”

　　“我……我有点失眠。”郑飞鸾编了个理由。

　　何岸自然是不信的：“说实话。”

　　郑飞鸾搓了搓手，心虚道：“真的没什么。”

　　何岸很是无奈，朝郑飞鸾挪近了些，柔声道：“飞鸾，你忘了燕叔叔说过什么吗？他说，等我们搬到一块儿住了，每天都要敞开心扉说话，不能有什么相互隐瞒的。他别的都不怕，就怕你放不下Alpha的自尊心。看样子，他的担忧是对的，你的老毛病一点儿都没改。”

　　何岸握住了郑飞鸾的手，与他十指相扣，指间带着一点潮热。

　　“飞鸾，我是你的Omega啊，是你的家，你的港湾，你的小太阳。任何时候我都不会嘲讽你，更不会攻击你。在我面前，你可以很安全地示弱——每个人都是需要示弱的，Alpha也需要，不是吗？很多事情只要说出来，心里的坎一下子就能迈过去了。”

　　他拉着郑飞鸾的手放在自己肚子上，让他隔着毛毯抚摸那隆起的弧度，然后对两个小家伙说：“来，鼓励一下你们的Alpha爸爸。”

　　郑飞鸾这才忍不住笑了。

　　他故作轻松，耸了耸肩道：“我就是……就是怕你出事。上回你怀着铃兰，本来什么都好好的，最后几天被我弄成了那个样子。我是真怕会原样再来一次，因为我，你连生孩子都生得比别人疼，比别人苦，还比别人危险。”

　　何岸歪了歪脑袋，往他肩上一靠，笑道：“你看，藏什么藏啊，又不难猜，我在医院就看出来了。”

　　“是么？”郑飞鸾十分诧异。

　　“是啊。”何岸愉快地点了点头，“所以才说不要瞒嘛，你在我这儿是没有秘密可言的。”

　　他顿了顿，注视着郑飞鸾的眼睛，俏皮地说：“一个别人眼里稳重成熟的Alpha，平常比谁都镇定，只有在关于我的事情上才会慌神——这样的理由拿出来，我还怎么责备你呢？只好表扬你了。”

　　“何岸……”郑飞鸾只觉心中涌入了一股暖意。

　　“喏，闭上眼睛。”何岸忽然说。

　　郑飞鸾不知道他想干什么，就依言做了。他感觉到何岸将额头轻轻抵在了他的颈窝处，然后，一阵幽宁的铃兰香扑入了鼻息。

　　何岸在安抚他。

　　一如从前无数个寻偶的夜晚，何岸为他做过的那样。

　　“何岸，你别这样……”

　　这太耗费体力了，尤其何岸还处于临产的状态。

　　郑飞鸾本能地想要阻止，但何岸没有停。他摇了摇头，仍然给予郑飞鸾温柔的安慰，直到郑飞鸾的焦虑消散，一颗心彻底平静下来为止。

　　来自Omega的安抚信息素，清凉得让人忘却忧虑。

　　“现在换你了，我们……嗯，我们假设宝宝准备出生了，我很疼，你试一试安抚我——不难的，只要做到一次，后面就容易多了。”何岸一步步耐心引导他。

　　“好。”

　　郑飞鸾把何岸搂进怀里，吻着他的后颈，缓缓地让信息素游散出来——内心足够宁静，爱意又充沛，几乎不用费什么力气，安抚信息素就达到了镇痛需要的浓度。

　　这是一种彼此治愈的关系。

　　“什么感觉？”他问。

　　“唔……很舒服，像大雪天被温泉泡着一样，我都有点犯困了。”何岸呢喃着形容，摸了摸小腹，催促道，“再多一点点，还不够。”

　　郑飞鸾笑了笑，继续专注地配合他。

　　没过多久，郑飞鸾忽然叹道：“只可惜不是实战，也不知道等你真要生的那天，我的心态还稳不稳得住，安抚信息素还管不管用……”

　　“放心，管用的。”

　　郑飞鸾咬了一口他的肩肉：“你都没发作，对我这么有信心啊？”

　　何岸低声笑了：“谁说我没发作……”

　　郑飞鸾倏地一愣，等想明白这句话的意思，脸色顷刻变了。他扶住何岸的肩，自己挪了挪位置，让背后的光源照到何岸脸庞上，再仔细一瞧——

　　何岸的鼻尖湿漉漉的，冒着汗，呼吸微促，面色也有些苍白。

　　“你要生了？” 郑飞鸾焦急地问。

　　“嗯。”

　　“那……那疼吗？”

　　何岸轻喘了一声，往他额头上撞了撞：“你一慌，本来不疼的也疼了。”

　　郑飞鸾差点自乱阵脚，好半天才找回刚才的节奏，重新让何岸放松下来，关切地问：“什么时候开始的？”

　　“这个啊……”何岸回忆道，“大概是你做噩梦的时候吧。”

　　“为什么不早告诉我？”

　　“早告诉你，你现在就更慌了。”何岸笑起来。

　　郑飞鸾百感交集。

　　他的Omega，深更半夜遇到了这么棘手的情况，几乎自顾不暇，下床后做的第一件事却是来温柔地陪他说话。而在这之后，还要面对一场艰苦漫长的战役。

　　谁说Omega天生柔弱？

　　至少他的Omega，是天生比他还要坚韧强大的。

　　郑飞鸾抱住了何岸，让他暂时靠在自己肩头闭眼休息，安慰道：“你该做的都已经做了，后面的就交给我吧。放心，我不会再让你疼了。”

　　能击垮郑飞鸾的巨大压力完全来源于他自身，一旦迈过这道槛，就没有什么可以阻挡他。

　　-

　　次日清晨，当朝阳升起来的时候，两只小小鸟先后破了壳。

　　呖呖性子活泼，抢先一步降生，做了哥哥。啾啾就不一样了，他是个温吞慢热的蜗牛宝宝，还留恋着何岸体内的安全感，磨磨蹭蹭就是不肯出来。

　　何岸一夜未睡，体力已经耗去了大半，肌肉也酸得厉害，汗水甚至浸透了病号服。他撑着最后一丝清醒的意志陪啾啾折腾，足足努力了半个多小时，终于把小家伙送到了人世间，然后如释重负地躺回了床上，大口喘气。

　　护士利落地抱起孩子，一边为他清洁身体，一边笑着念叨：“又是个小王子，跟他哥哥一样……喔，不一样，这回是个Omega小王子。”

　　过了一会儿，两只干净的小小鸟被包毯裹好了送来，正好一人一个。

　　郑飞鸾望着怀里柔弱的、啼哭不止的小婴儿，眼眶一阵湿热。何岸也不觉得累了，靠在床头，拨了拨啾啾紧握的小拳头，说：“他好像比呖呖小一圈，是不是？”

　　“哪有。”

　　郑飞鸾把兄弟俩凑在一块儿比了比：“至少脑袋比呖呖大。”

　　“难怪生起来这么费劲。”

　　何岸不由笑了。

　　听他这么说，郑飞鸾又放不下心了：“刚才疼不疼？”

　　“不疼啊，你已经问过几十遍了，怎么还……”

　　何岸觉得奇怪，就抬头看向他，忽然间眼眸一转，唇边漾开了满满的笑意：“从陪产质量上来说，你今天表现得一点儿纰漏都没有，算是一个完美的Alpha——这样夸你总行了吧？”

　　“……”

　　郑飞鸾抱着呖呖，竟然罕见地不好意思起来。

　　-

　　回家之后，郑飞鸾脱胎换骨，迅速蜕变成了一位任劳任怨的奶爸，在周嫂的指导下，津津有味地学习怎么给一双小小鸟包毯子、换尿不湿、拍嗝、哄睡……到后来，就连洗澡这样的高难度操作都能上手了。

　　半夜孩子哭了，也是郑飞鸾负责抱起来哄，其行动速度之快，何岸根本就来不及下床。

　　认真数下来，居然只有一件事郑飞鸾不能代劳。

　　喂奶。

　　除此之外，何岸几乎什么都不用干，在家度过了一段相当闲适的休养期。

　　小小鸟满月后，郑飞鸾终于不情不愿地结束了奶爸生涯，被迫回久盛上班去了。他在公司也放心不下，一有闲暇就掏出手机，透过婴儿房的摄像头看几眼孩子。

　　呖呖和啾啾生得壮实可爱，睡在并排的两张木头床里，睁着乌亮的瞳仁，成天咬手、傻笑、流口水、蹬腿儿……铃兰也喜欢他们喜欢得不行，穿着她的白兔子睡衣奔来奔去，每隔几分钟就要进婴儿房一趟，扒着床沿悄悄往里看，生怕弟弟们不见了。

　　家里只要来客人，她一定得拉着人家去看弟弟，骄傲又谨慎，仿佛在炫耀自己掌心的珍珠。

　　-

　　这天，何岸在外头找不见铃兰，就像往常一样寻去了婴儿房。推开门，铃兰果真一个人守在小床边，认真端详着熟睡的弟弟们。

　　窗帘低低垂拢，房间温暖静谧。

　　“我是姐姐啦。”

　　她扭头看向何岸，雀跃地蹦跶了两下，还记得把嗓音压得轻轻的。这句话铃兰每天都要说好多遍，每一遍都说得特别高兴。

　　何岸走到她身旁，扶着小床栏杆跪下来，温柔地摸了摸她的脸颊：“对，你是姐姐了。”

　　“要……要爱弟弟。”

　　她笨拙地、不熟练地说着句子。

　　“嗯。”何岸点了点头，“我们有多爱你，就会一样有多爱弟弟的。”

　　铃兰顾自琢磨了一会儿，又伸出一根手指头：“一点也……也不能少喔。”

　　“好，保证一点也不少。”

　　何岸笑起来，将她抱了个满怀。

　　在他们这个五口之家里，所有人都会同样地爱着所有人，一点点也不可以少喔。


	84. 番外二   谁他妈是你的老板娘！！！

 

　　在谢砚一场偷鸡不成蚀把米的栽赃风波过后，青果客栈一炮走红。

　　同时红了的还有戴逍。

　　这很好理解。

　　戴逍是一个正值壮龄的Alpha，魁梧，性感，还和郑飞鸾一起出镜过谢砚粉丝拍摄的“抓三现场”，两个人一左一右护住了何岸，看起来关系甚密，于是大家就产生了一种错误印象：戴逍也是一位低调的世家公子。

　　就算比不上郑飞鸾地位显赫吧，能合作开客栈的，怎么着也得是渊江上流社会的一份子。

　　说不定连“戴逍”这个名字都是假的。

　　于是，戴逍稀里糊涂就成了一只香饽饽。

　　郑飞鸾与何岸刚离开的那十几天，不断有醉翁之意不在酒的Omega和Beta们前来住店，来了呢也不出门旅游，二十四小时腻在客栈，戴逍一去庭院修剪花花草草就跑出来“偶遇”，话题千篇一律，比如绣球花真好看、秋千摇篮真好看、纸灯笼真好看，以及……

　　“能把客栈打理得这么精致，你真是我见过最特别的Alpha。”

　　“是么？”

　　戴逍大为新奇。

　　这两年来，他隔三差五就要被程修吐槽一顿“你这剪的什么玩意儿”，现在一下子听到这么多来自陌生人的恭维，实在是受宠若惊。

　　除了夸他园艺精湛的，还有从其他刁钻角度切入，花式夸他性格浪漫、肌肉性感、纹身有腔调、摄影技术拔群的，连不怎么打理的粗犷五官都被形容为“一种凸显野性力量的糙帅”。

　　程修：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

　　并在背地里酸得牙痒痒。

　　在这个世界上，只有他知道戴逍的真面目：

　　客栈是租的，相机是借的，自行车是二手修车摊捡的，真正属于戴逍的财产只有银行户头里的一万八千块和一只猫，鉴于那猫每年要吃掉三千块，理应算作负资产，所以合计一万五千块；平日酷爱收集网店折扣信息，擅长通过反复叠加优惠券获得超低折扣并一次性买齐两年份的内裤；牙膏边用边卷，决不浪费一厘米，牙刷刷毛都秃了也不扔，谁扔跟谁急，洗发露挤不出来了就灌热水进去晃一晃，再缓缓淋在脑门上……

　　连床板都是自己动手削的。

　　许多人拐弯抹角想套出戴逍的神秘背景，但是一无所获。程修心想，放过这个毫无生活品质的Alpha吧，他是真穷，根本就没背景，能挖出来什么才怪了。而他程修，身为在渊江市中心有婚房（目前还贷中）的男人，却被误认为是戴老板雇的打工仔。

　　哼。

　　还好戴逍的Alpha雷达似乎失效了，面对追求者依然保持着穷酸本色，该抠的还是一样抠。

　　比方有一天，程修喝着水果茶溜达进客厅，看到戴逍正在收银台边和一个眉清目秀的少年聊天，听意思是那少年打算拍一组旅行写真，想邀请戴逍陪玩一下午，顺便就把写真拍了。

　　戴逍欣然同意，开价三百零五，那少年便掏出了三张一百块。

　　戴逍接过来一数，皱眉道：“三百零五。”

　　少年作势翻了翻钱夹，然后露出了清新可人的笑容：“我正好没有五块哎，零头就去掉吧？”

　　“没关系，我可以找零。”

　　戴逍面不改色地拉开了收银抽屉，里面齐刷刷的一毛、五毛、一块、十块、五十块，种类齐全。

　　少年：“……”

　　程修看着漂亮少年脸上幻灭的神情，本来还有点堵的心情立刻就舒坦了，幸灾乐祸地往沙发上一躺，吸了一大口酸甜的水果茶。

　　等那少年走后，程修翘着二郎腿说：“你们聊得很开心嘛。”

　　戴逍手握那三张一百，认真地抚平折皱，放入抽屉：“这是基本的待客礼貌。”

　　“……还给人家拍什么旅行写真，脸呢？”

　　戴逍扭头：“他付了钱的。”

　　程修回怼：“付钱就可以出卖色相了？”

　　戴逍很不理解：“是我给他拍，怎么就出卖色相了？”

　　“你不是还、还那什么……”程修抬手比划了两下，“负责陪玩吗？!”

　　“靠。”

　　戴逍只当他在无理取闹，索性不睬他了，取出相机开始慢条斯理地调试。程修在沙发上憋了一会儿，想起这些天招蜂引蝶的盛况来，越想越不开心，就问：“喂，最近这么多人找你搭讪，打听你是不是富二代，你怎么不解释啊？不会有相中的猎物了吧？”

　　戴逍大马金刀往他旁边一坐：“我解释了啊，没人信。”

　　程修抱臂道：“一定是你解释得不够真诚。”顿了顿，又说，“这样是不行的，人家跟你交往久了，总会发现你不是真的富二代，到时候你就……”

　　“程修同学，你怎么回事？”

　　戴逍都快给他气笑了，搁下相机，转过身来，颇为认真地盯着他看。

　　程修咬着吸管移开了目光：“……哼。”

　　杯中的水果茶迅速消失了一大截。

　　没过多久，程修又开始摆弄他的小平板，手指在屏幕上嗒嗒地敲，动静特大，显现出一种浮夸的表演感。戴逍觉得奇怪，伸头一瞄，只见程修正在浏览一家求职网站，目标工作地点却不是落昙镇，而是渊江。

　　这是要示威啊。

　　戴逍装作没留意到，点了点头说：“在逛招聘网呐？也对，我们是该招个帮手了，最近入住率太高，有点忙不过来。”

　　程修头也不抬：“我是在给自己找工作。”

　　“你？”戴逍自觉担当捧哏，语气惊讶，“你为什么要找工作？”

　　“因为这里待不下去了！！！”

　　程修怒而起身，把平板随手往身后一掷，大步流星地踏出了客厅。戴逍望着他忿忿离去、隐没在阳光中的背影，忍不住笑翻在了沙发上。

　　-

　　当然，程修只是耍了耍嘴皮子，实际并没有走。相反他的领地意识还加强了，走到哪儿酸到哪儿，满地洒醋，弄得戴逍每天有二十五个小时都活在隐隐约约的醋味中。

　　而且程修还全无自觉，以为自己掩饰得很好，再夸张一点，那简直配得上“豁达淡然”。

　　戴逍无奈扶额。

　　原来Beta的信息素也是有味道的吗？

　　十月下旬，某个叫『螃蟹旅行』的公众号来青果客栈采访，戴逍和程修在小客厅接待了编辑，却不幸差点做成相亲节目：戴逍当嘉宾，程修当布景板，关于客栈本身的十几个采访问题当掩护，生硬地引向了私人问题，比方说，您和郑飞鸾先生认识多久了？

　　戴逍打马虎眼，说不算太久。

　　“没我久。”程修在一旁托腮插话。

　　小编仿佛没听见的样子，又笑吟吟地问：“那戴老板现在是单身吗？”

　　戴逍思考三秒：“算是吧。”

　　程修立刻跟个陈醋瓶子一样，鼻孔都冒出了荡气回肠的酸味儿。

　　小编讨到了想要的答案，连忙热情追问：“那么，戴老板心目中理想的Omega是什么类型呢，方便透露一下吗？”

　　她只问了Omega，没问Beta，所以只能回答Omega，不能算我的错。

　　戴逍在内心如是辩解。

　　“应该是温柔可爱的类型吧。”他这样回答。

　　“……温柔可爱。”

　　程修默默地咬牙切齿，黑着脸，带着一股浓重的醋味飘走了。

　　-

　　若干天后，一家名为『阿蓝带你去穷游』的公众号也慕名前来采访，程修端着一杯鸳鸯奶茶，靠在沙发上，展开了他幼稚的报复。

　　阿蓝兢兢业业，捧着她的小本本问：“请问你们一个Alpha一个Beta，是什么促使你们一起开客栈的呢？”

　　戴逍：“这个啊……”

　　程修冷笑：“我们有共同的爱好。”

　　“是么？”阿蓝很感兴趣，“是什么爱好呢？”

　　程修：“Omega。”

　　阿蓝咬笔：“真、真是个出乎意料的答案啊……那么，那么你们……呃，都喜欢什么样的Omega？”

　　“温，柔，可，爱，的。”

　　砰！

　　茶杯应声往桌上一按，晃出来一小摊奶茶。程修抬了抬下巴，笑容异常灿烂——像即将爆炸的火药桶那样灿烂。

　　然后奶茶就被戴逍端走了。

　　戴逍神态自若地低头喝了一口，又抽了一张纸巾，非常体贴地擦起了桌子，边擦边说：“其实吧，我的择偶观最近起了点变化。”

　　阿蓝：“嗯？”

　　“我觉得Beta也挺可爱的，不是吗？尤其没事老爱炸毛的那种，能让你的生活变得……变得充满情趣和挑战，所以我决定拓宽择偶范围，不再拘泥于Omega了。”

　　说着他拍了拍程修的背，爽朗笑道：“你也可以拓宽一下择偶范围嘛，考虑考虑Beta呀、Alpha呀什么的，世界很大的。”

　　程修始料未及，咳得一脸山花红似火。

　　阿蓝采访完了离开后，戴逍没事儿似的插兜往外走，临到门边，突然被身后飞来的一只抱枕砸中了后脑勺。

　　戴逍回过头：“干嘛？！”

　　“你那个、那个择择择偶观……真、真的吗？！”程修尽量装出不在意的样子，可惜被夸张的结巴出卖了内心。

　　戴逍笑容满面，诚恳地点了点头：“当然是真的了，老板娘。”

　　“谁他妈是你的老板娘！！！”

　　在一段诡异的静谧过后，客厅里爆发出了程修恼羞成怒的咆哮，紧接着第二只抱枕迎面飞来。戴逍凌空一把抓住，以它为盾，倒退着逃离了小客厅。

　　-

　　傍晚，九重葛秋千架下，两个人坐在藤椅上吃着热腾腾的大碗面条。

　　雪菜肉丝面，加煎蛋，加肥肠，份量十足。

　　戴逍煮的。

　　程修是个压根不会做饭的主儿，何岸在的时候蹭何岸，何岸走了就蹭戴逍，愣是做到了两年来的每一顿饭都没亏待过自己。

　　戴逍大快朵颐，捞干净面条喝干净汤，把筷子往空碗上一架，捧着它闲聊：“程修，你有没有发现，自从何岸他们走了，你就不知道怎么跟我相处了。”

　　“……才没有。”

　　程修嚼着面条，三个字说得含含糊糊，完全没有底气。

　　戴逍就笑了：“那怎么每天都不给我好脸色看？”

　　程修用力咬了一口煎蛋，冷哼道：“别装，你这段时间干了什么自己心里清楚。”

　　“好吧。”

　　戴逍耸了耸肩，一米八几的糙汉子，表情尤为无辜。

　　这时候门外来了一位客人，拎着拉杆箱跨过门槛，一边四下张望，一边慢吞吞地往里挪。看到坐在秋千架下的两个人，他兴奋地扬手打了个招呼：“哈罗，这里是青果客栈吧？我订了两晚房间！”

　　戴逍便用胳膊肘顶了程修一下：“快去快去，这事归老板娘管。”

　　“都说了不准叫我老板娘了！”

　　程修小声埋怨。

　　然而他嘴上说不要，身体却很诚实，把面碗往旁边地上一搁，起身搓了搓手，热情洋溢地招待客人去了。

　　戴逍一碗面吃得既饱足又有滋味，这会儿往后一仰，手掌垫着后脑勺，很是慵懒地靠在了藤椅上。

　　是得赶快雇个帮手了。

　　他愉快地想。

　　作为一个体贴的客栈老板，总不能让自家老板娘每天都这么累吧？


	85. 番外三   你已经是一只成熟的大鸟了，不可以再和幼鸟抢吃的了

　　何岸最近心很累。

  
　　原因有两个。

  
　　首先呢，家里的两只小雏鸟已经养到七个月大了，羽翼渐丰，精力充沛，成天体力耗不完似的到处造次。只要一个醒了，必定马上弄醒另一个，然后双双结伙作妖，恨不能长出一对小翅膀飞到天上去耍，搞得全家上下没有一刻钟安宁，简直人嫌狗烦猫不待见。

  
　　比方这个周末，一家人去栀子花西街做客。

  
　　最初的氛围还是挺温馨的。

  
　　燕宁要审阅学生们交上来的论文初稿，坐在摇椅上一页页翻读，时不时找何岸闲谈几句。铃兰面前铺了一大堆彩纸，兴味盎然地折着小花花，又乖巧又专注。两只小雏鸟暂时处于智商无限低的幼崽状态，在地毯上自娱自乐，傻乎乎地掰对方的脚丫子玩。

  
　　郑飞鸾闲来无事，看巴顿一只狗趴在地上，分外寂寞，就随手捡了个网球往角落一丢——

  
　　然后客厅就炸开了锅。

  
　　两个小屁孩看到头顶飞过一道漂亮的抛物线，当即亢奋不已，化身幼犬，追在巴顿后头吭哧吭哧一顿猛爬，边爬还边咿咿呀呀叫唤。一狗两娃加起来十二条腿，路上状况百出，不是你绊得我一记前滚翻，就是我蹬得你四仰八叉一串骨碌。

  
　　客厅陷入了意料之外的混乱。

  
　　郑飞鸾心虚，按着喉结假咳了一声，避开何岸责问的目光，一个人默默踱到别处去了。

  
　　“这俩孩子……”

  
　　燕宁翻开一本新论文，在用词不规范的标题上划了几个圈，笑着对何岸道：“铃兰一看就是你生的，五官像，性格也像。呖呖和啾啾就不一样了，这才生下来几个月，都快比巴顿还能折腾了，也不知道遗传的谁。”

  
　　“飞鸾小时候不闹么？”何岸问。

  
　　“不闹啊，一点儿也不闹。他是那种天生的Alpha性格，骨子里就喜欢装深沉，从小严肃到大，没童年的。”燕宁轻松说着话，顺手划掉了论文摘要里的一个病句。

　　“这样子喔。”

  
　　何岸拢了拢抱枕，扭过头，笑盈盈地盯着郑飞鸾。

  
　　郑飞鸾被燕宁吐槽了一顿，十分尴尬，只好换个方向又踱回来，摸了摸鼻子，强行解释：“没有，我只是小时候……比较压抑天性。”

  
　　燕宁莞尔：“所以他俩这么爱闹，其实是遗传你多一点了？”

  
　　郑飞鸾挺直了腰背，骄傲道：“当然。”

  
　　燕宁不由就笑了，他仰了仰身子，让摇椅前后轻晃起来：“以后不要再压抑天性了，偶尔也学着浪漫一点，成天板着张面孔，我都怕何岸跟你在一起会闷坏。”

  
　　“不会闷坏的，我平常在家……也不算太严肃。”郑飞鸾为自己辩白。

  
　　“是么？”

  
　　燕宁有点不相信，看向何岸。

  
　　何岸低头笑道：“还好啦，就……表现尚可吧。”

  
　　心里却感慨：燕叔叔，您有所不知，郑飞鸾这个家伙吧，表面上看着人模狗样的，其实背地里……还真的一点都不严肃。

  
　　这就不得不提到何岸近日的另一个烦恼了。

  
　　断奶。

  
　　喂奶不是一件容易事，尤其对男性Omega而言。

  
　　他们个个都是天生的平胸，好比XS号迷你小奶瓶，腾不出多少储奶空间，面对喂奶这项任务总是处于劣势，更不用说何岸这次要喂两个宝宝，需求量翻倍。郑飞鸾便高薪雇了一个保姆团来照顾他们，多管齐下，总算勉强达到了供需平衡。

  
　　但半年过去，随着两只小小鸟越长越大，何岸这边开始弹尽粮绝，力不从心了。

  
　　于是断奶计划就被提上了日程。

  
　　可惜进行得不怎么顺利。

  
　　两只小小鸟被养得过于娇惯，嗜奶如命，且百折不挠，吃不到奶要哭，吃少了一顿奶也要哭。断奶第一天，家里就爆发了一场惊天动地的世纪战役，小婴儿凄厉的啼哭声响彻四壁，甭管大人怎么哄，总之一秒都不带歇的。哭狠了自己都喘不过气来，小脸蛋憋得通红，楚楚可怜。

  
　　断奶第二天，何岸还在苦苦坚守，承压能力MAX的郑飞鸾先不行了。

  
　　“喂他。”

  
　　在震天响的嚎哭声中，郑飞鸾捞起儿子往何岸怀里一塞，三两下扯开何岸的睡衣，痛苦地恳求。呖呖反应神速，一口咬住何岸的乳头，发出了香甜的吮吸声。

  
　　何岸：“……”

  
　　他无奈地看向郑飞鸾，却发现Alpha的眼角微微泛红。

  
　　唉，算了。

  
　　也不能怨他什么，都是老父亲的爱啊。

  
　　郑飞鸾这个人是特别怕孩子哭的，别看他在久盛独揽大权，风光无限，所谓“眉头一皱，谁见了都抖”，一旦回到家，立刻屈居食物链最底层，任由孩子搓圆揉扁。呖呖和啾啾一哭，郑飞鸾直接肌肉僵硬，表达能力退化到零，像只被咬住了后颈皮的大猫，完全不知道该怎么应付了。

  
　　更不必提铃兰。

  
　　铃兰一哭，那简直天塌地陷。

  
　　何岸起初不明白为什么，后来才慢慢懂了。

  
　　郑飞鸾是出于一种补偿心理，把对铃兰的愧疚投射到了小小鸟身上，想要无微不至地照顾他们，看他们安然长大。可小婴儿哪有不哭的呢？饿了哭，饱了哭，断奶不适应也哭，都是再正常不过的事。郑飞鸾背负了太大的心理压力，孩子一哭就紧张，总觉得那是在控诉自己失责。

  
　　他尝试过心理咨询，医生却爱莫能助。

  
　　整个断奶期，郑飞鸾的心态一直游走在崩溃边缘，动不动就拎来一只扑腾的、哽咽的、哭晕的小小鸟给何岸，央求道：“岸岸，就再喂一顿吧？”

  
　　看起来比孩子还无助。

  
　　何岸长叹一声，担当起了全家的精神支柱，小的大的一起哄。如此坚持了一个多月，终于循序渐进，在前两天成功给小小鸟们断了奶，也治好了郑飞鸾的啼哭恐惧症。

  
　　过程艰辛，略去不提。

  
　　当然，为了维护郑飞鸾的尊严，何岸藏起了这个丢脸的小秘密，没有把它告诉燕宁。

  
　　-

  
　　在栀子花西街十二号的生活是比在自己家更悠闲一些的。

  
　　孩子们的衣食住行有周嫂照顾，闲下来有巴顿陪玩，晚上还喜欢跟着燕宁睡觉，算是平白送了夫夫俩一段独处时光，可以用来做一些“舒服”的事情。

  
　　何岸很期待。

  
　　只不过，今晚的郑飞鸾似乎有点太亢奋了。

  
　　“你这样真的很、很过分……”何岸衣衫半褪，羞耻地在被窝里东躲西藏，拼命拉拢衣领，“多大的人了，怎么还惦记着宝宝吃的东西……”

  
　　“反正他们也不吃了。”

  
　　郑飞鸾占了十二分道理，温柔而有力地把何岸抱回来，往他腰后垫了一只鹅绒枕头，开始脱他的睡衣：“乖，就喂一点点。”

  
　　何岸不从，牢牢捂胸：“那、那他们不吃了，你也不能、不能……”

  
　　“不能浪费。”

  
　　郑飞鸾接得丝般顺滑。

  
　　何岸：“……”

  
　　趁着何岸一时半会儿想不出怎么反驳，郑飞鸾利落地扒掉了他的睡衣，露出两颗粉嫣嫣的乳尖。它们被小雏鸟轮流吮了半年，又才断奶不久，还红肿着，伸手一拨，可爱又性感。

  
　　郑飞鸾哑声道：“我听说刚断奶的时候这儿容易涨，需要人帮忙纾解一下。”

  
　　何岸慌乱道：“才没有，才……唔！”

  
　　乳尖一热，猝不及防就被郑飞鸾含进嘴里，舌尖勾住了再轻轻一吮——何岸瞬间涨红了脸，手背抵住嘴唇，以防自己突然喊出声来，整个人完全僵了，睁大眼睛瞪着天花板，精神高度紧张。

  
　　过了好一会儿，他才稍稍适应了那种熟悉又陌生的吮吸感：像孩子一样亲昵依恋，却也充满了撩人心弦的情色意味。

  
　　Alpha伏在他胸前，乖得如同一个大宝宝。

 

　　太奇异了。

  
　　许久，郑飞鸾尝够了香醇的奶味，抬起头来：“我学得像吗？”

  
　　何岸面若赤霞：“不像。”

  
　　“哪儿不像？”

  
　　“太……太轻了。”

  
　　郑飞鸾不由闷笑起来：“他们那是求生本能，活命的吃法，当然怎么使劲怎么来，我可舍不得弄疼你，我还要吃你吃很久的。”

  
　　何岸听得耳根发热，不知怎么地就问出一句：“甜吗？”

  
　　问完立马后悔了。

  
　　郑飞鸾点了点头：“甜。”

  
　　何岸皱眉：“骗人，明明是淡的。”

  
　　“我尝到的就是甜的。”郑飞鸾说着话，又低头含住吮了一口，“真的，特别甜。”

  
　　无耻。

  
　　突破天际的无耻。

  
　　何岸臊得找不出一句话来接茬，只好咬着嘴唇不吭声。过了片刻，他忽然红着脸小声道：“那……礼尚往来，我给了你这么甜的、白白的东西，你是不是也该给我一点？”

  
　　郑飞鸾当场石化了。

  
　　他惊愕道：“岸岸，你最近……有点开放啊？”

  
　　何岸把头埋得更低了，抓着被单，一张脸红得像要蒸熟了似的。

  
　　“说说，从哪儿学的？”

  
　　郑飞鸾追问。

 

　　却被羞恼到不行的何岸使劲踹了一脚：“问那么多，给不给嘛？”

  
　　“给，马上给。”

  
　　郑飞鸾忍不住一阵低笑，欺身而上，万分积极地回应了何岸热情的索求。

  
　　他的Omega好不容易才鼓起勇气耍一次流氓，他当然要保质保量地给。而且一年四季，予取予求，绝不断供。

 


	86. 番外四   爸爸们的旧时光（上）

 

　　“这里头是安必思口服剂，七日份，每天搭配三支营养液，具体怎么做指导手册上都有写，像你这样的高材生肯定一看就懂的。如果身体实在难受，撑不下去的话，每天可以再吃一片补充剂，就一片，不能多，否则会影响生育功能，明白吗？”

　　穿白大褂的校医讲完话，递过来一只纸袋子。

　　不是那种浆白色或者棕褐色的、材质又薄又糙的纸袋子，它更厚实，更光洁，印着斑斓而温暖的水粉色块图案，就像商店赠送的礼品袋，还印着一行字：

　　走过荆棘路，青春更灿烂。

　　年轻的燕宁笑了笑，接过它，礼貌地说：“谢谢老师。”

　　“这是你的全科请假条，我已经签好字了，交给教务处登记就行，然后这一份……”校医又拿起一张纸，盖在请假条上方，“这是你的隔离申请单，要提前一两天去宿舍楼地下室熟悉环境，当然了，住隔离室不是强迫的，一部分比较软弱的Omega也会选择回家，让长辈照顾，但校方不推荐这么做，知道为什么吗？”

　　“知道。”燕宁说，“独自一个人才能磨练心性。”

　　校医对他的回答十分满意，赞赏地点了点头：“对。Omega想要真正走向成熟，这一段荆棘路是必经的。如果住在家里，你潜意识认为自己有依靠、有退路，就容易变得软弱，不利于成长。所以，学校的专业隔离室才是最好的选择。”

　　“嗯，我会按时申请的。”

　　燕宁接过那两份单子，工整地对折起来，放入纸袋。他低头看了看手表，向校医再次道谢，打算离开医务室去参加社团活动，还没转身就被叫住了：“燕宁同学，你有喜欢的Alpha吗？”

　　她问得很和善，然而……

　　“呃，没有！”

　　燕宁神色一乱，脱口而出。

　　校医做了二十几年信息素诊疗师，见多了刚谈恋爱的年轻Omega，像这么急切果决的回答一听就是有问题的，再一瞧燕宁的眼神，越发确定了情况。

　　但她只是微微一笑，说：“没有当然最好了，万一有，这几天也尽量别接触了，饮鸩止渴，到时候自己一个人扛着更痛苦。二十出头的Alpha都晚熟，看着挺大一个人了，像模像样的能担事儿，其实全是小孩儿，爱情观根本没定型。他们讲出来的情话听听就好，别当真，记住了吗？”

　　“嗯，记住了，谢谢老师。”

　　燕宁笑容灿然，点了点头，拎着纸袋离开了校医院。

　　-

　　赶到教室的时候还早，离诗社活动开始还有一小会儿，学生已经到了七七八八，坐得挺满，最后一排靠门的位置却空着——

　　郑弘明今天没来。

　　燕宁想起校医“别接触”的叮嘱，先是松了一口气，接着就忍不住冒出了一团无名火。

　　不来算了。

　　三天打鱼两天晒网，一点追求的诚意都没有，活该单身。

　　“学长，你要成人礼了？”

　　有眼尖的学妹发现了燕宁手中的袋子，当即一声尖叫。其他人也兴奋起来，团团围到燕宁身边，像电线杆上的麻雀似的热闹：

　　“原来学长还没经过成人礼啊？我以为你早就……”

　　“对，看不出来哎。”

　　“真的一点也看不出来！”

　　“学长学长，我有个直系学姐，本来是那种小兔子性格，蹦蹦跳跳很欢腾的，去年她成人礼，自打从隔离室出来，整个人的灵魂都升华了一样，变得特别成熟，而且还有说不上来的禁欲气质，超多Alpha喜欢她的！”

　　“哇，羡慕……我还要等半年多……”

　　“不敢想象我们燕学长再升华一下会是什么样子。”

　　“我也不敢想象！”

　　“我大概要捧着小心脏，为燕学长神魂倾倒了……难道说，会是传说中的——知性Omega的顶级质感？”

　　“哇，好想咬一口喔。”

　　燕宁不禁莞尔，伸手照着他们的脑门推了一把，催大伙儿都散了，然后折拢纸袋，塞进自己的单肩包，找了个靠窗的位置坐下——真是的，早知道反应这么激烈，他就提前把纸袋藏起来了。

　　-

　　今天诗社的主题挺凑巧，是“孤独”。讲台上同学们谈论着济慈、尼采和里尔克，窗畔的燕宁托着脸颊，有一点心不在焉。

　　孤独。

　　孤独的成人礼。

　　这些天，他的情绪总是很容易被这六个字侵扰——时间在催促，他将要走向那扇朦胧的窗户，窥见命运指定给Omega的东西了。

　　燕宁打小在宠爱中长大，一直是个自信而轻盈的少年。因为敏锐、坚韧和感知力强这些与生俱来的天性，他很偏爱自己的Omega性别。可是现在，他踏入了迷惘的岔路口。

　　人生的第一次发情期就要来了。

　　是和郑弘明之间的互动，那种被称为恋爱的情愫，将毫无准备的他加速推向了人生的下一个阶段。

　　他明明还在享受初恋的快乐，见了面嫌弃、不见面惦念、相互拆台、偶尔笑闹、并肩走路、刻意避开人群、选信纸、抄情诗、目光闪躲、心跳加快……然而一眨眼，这样连告白都要再三斟酌的纯净关系，突然就变成了肮脏不堪的春梦。

　　燕宁是惊慌的，还有一点自卑和羞耻。

　　他已经可以预见到，近在咫尺的第一次发情期，也就是所谓的“成人礼”中，他将会独自蜷缩在隔离室，用他失去理智的情感去幻想、渴望、迷恋郑弘明。问题是，隔离室不会有真正的Alpha存在，只有自己孤单一人。于是，他的意志会被慢慢磨灭，直到熬过望不见尽头的绝望，获得“Omega独有的成熟”。

　　燕宁不喜欢这样。

　　他学着读诗，学着一遍遍体会那些细微而珍贵的情感，不是为了被拿来一次性毁掉的。

　　比起肉体，这才是对他更冷血的摧残。

　　前辈们往往这样告诫晚辈，说承受第一次发情期的苦难是Omega的宿命，唯有在绝境中升华自我，才称得上真正的成长。但燕宁觉得，它怎么看都只是一种纯粹的、毫无价值的痛苦。给发情期的苦难赋予意义，粉刷上一层又一层莫须有的价值，再不厌其烦地歌颂它，都是虚假的自我安慰。

　　因为不能抵抗，所以自欺欺人。

　　甚至后来，第一次发情期的苦难被进一步神化了，成为一项圣洁的仪式，即使已经有了相恋的Alpha也不能赦免。

　　Omega必须自律，必须经受折磨。

　　人们赐予了它许多美名，比如荆棘路，比如成人礼，比如凤凰涅槃……可燕宁心知肚明，脱去一层皮囊，这仅仅是一座糜烂、凄惨、黑暗无望的炼狱而已。

　　谁愿意一夜之间脱胎换骨？

　　谁不想永远做一只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子？

　　以前燕宁觉得，比同龄人早熟是一件值得骄傲的事情，现在他不这么想了。他希望自己永远幼稚下去，永远是一只蹦蹦跳跳的小兔子。

　　-

　　这么一走神就走到了诗社活动结束，往常燕宁听得比谁都认真，今天左耳进，右耳出，愣是一句也没记住。他烦躁地回头看了一眼，后排角落的座位依旧空着。

　　真是的，爱来不来。

　　结果一踏出教室，他就迎面撞见了郑弘明——Alpha正靠在走廊墙边，手插裤袋，满面笑容，仰头盯着天花板傻乐，心情相当愉悦的样子。

　　缺了一根筋的性别果然永远快乐。

　　燕宁扭头就走。

　　“喂，等等！”郑弘明注意到他，三步并作两步冲过来握住了他的手腕，兴奋道，“我带你去个地方！”

　　“不去！”

　　燕宁用力一挣。

　　这一下不幸没能挣开，就连“不去”两个字也淹没在了嘈杂的人声中。他身体一歪，极其不情愿地被拉走了。

　　-

　　“吕长庚杯商业模拟大赛，获奖名单。”

　　燕宁站在布告栏前，面无表情地念了一遍海报上的大标题。

　　标题下方就印着郑弘明的名字，但他只当没看见。郑弘明提醒他，他才装出刚留意到的样子，勉为其难地往下念道：“金奖，经济系XX级，郑弘明团队，银奖，经济系……”

　　“到我就行，后面不用念了。”

　　郑弘明神采飞扬，摆出一副变魔术的架势，将手伸到燕宁眼皮底下倏地摊开，秀出一枚金闪闪的奖牌：“知道为什么我今天没来吗？我去礼堂领奖了！”

　　“嗯，有出息。”

　　燕宁随口丢了句不咸不淡的夸奖，扶正肩上歪了半截的背包带，调转方向，顾自往宿舍走去。

　　上次没来是因为要参赛，这次没来是因为要领奖。

　　有理有据，令人信服。

　　郑弘明的心情实在太好，这么敷衍了事的三个字也听着顺耳极了。他跟在燕宁身后，以类似单口相声的形式聊了一路，讲险象环生的比赛过程，自己和队友是如何化险为夷，博得评委青睐，摘下金牌。

　　又往远了说开去，讲父亲不善经商，还听不进建议，本来前途无量的一块金字招牌，生生被折腾得只剩下四五家半死不活的小宾馆。这回他拿了一个份量颇沉的奖，总算是有底气向父亲提出异议了。

　　“这只是第一步。”郑弘明说，“等我毕了业，接了手，久盛迟早会变成渊江酒店业的第一块牌子。到时候呢，我就拿出一点私心，在每家酒店都划出一块‘燕宁区域’，给你开咖啡厅、展厅或者小书店什么的，怎么样？”

　　意气风发，似有凌霄之志。

　　燕宁笑了笑。

　　Alpha真是上天眷顾的宠儿，天地广阔，可以像孩子搭积木一样自由地规划未来。

　　“对了，晚上我订了一顿海陆大餐，请同队的弟兄们一块儿庆祝。”郑弘明话锋一转，热情道，“你天天吃食堂肯定无聊死了吧，我带你一起去？”

　　“不用了，我没时间。”

　　“别啊，我都……我都说出去了。”郑弘明没料到他会拒绝，先是一愣，然后就追上来苦兮兮地打感情牌，“燕宁，赏个脸呗，这么重要的饭局你不去，我一个人多尴尬啊。”

　　“……”

　　燕宁一言不发，低头加快了脚步。

　　郑弘明终于觉察了燕宁不同寻常的沉默，知道肯定发生了什么不愉快的事，于是一个跨步拦在他面前，皱眉问道：“你今天怎么了？不高兴？”

　　燕宁扭头：“没有。”

　　“什么没有？都写脸上了。”郑弘明按住燕宁的肩，指了指他的脸颊，“你看，左脸有个‘烦’字，右脸有个‘滚’字，横批，‘离我远点儿’。”

　　“看懂了还拦路？”

　　燕宁犟着烧上来的脾气往前一顶，郑弘明非但不闪开，任他撞了个满怀，还顺势一收胳膊，把他给圈住了。

　　“喂，干什么啊，这么多人呢！”

　　他们正在教学楼通往宿舍区的大路上，频频有学生骑车经过。燕宁神情紧张，低着脑袋往后缩，一会儿瞥右边一会儿瞟左边的。

　　郑弘明便换了个姿势，朋友似的搂住他的肩，低声道：“我们去找个人少的地方聊聊天。”

　　燕宁迅速摇头：“不聊，我要回宿舍。”

　　“驳回。”

　　燕宁：“凭什么就驳回了？”

　　郑弘明小臂使劲，往里一揽：“你有空，我也有空，而且你心情不好，所以必须聊。我碰巧知道一个不错的地方，人少鸟多还有茶喝，来！”

　　燕宁脚下一个踉跄，被拐上了通往栀子花西街的小路。


	87. 番外四 爸爸们的旧时光（下）

 

　　那会儿的栀子花西街和今天的不太一样，走的也是文艺范，但显然文艺得更传统，呈现另一副悠闲质朴的样貌：街上没有咖啡馆，没有奶茶店，只有一家绿植清幽的茶铺，枝叶间悬挂着三四只木制大鸟笼，有那么一点儿避世的意味。

　　郑弘明认识老板，进门之后扬手打了个招呼，然后拉着燕宁一前一后穿过大厅，绕上楼梯，来到了顶楼的小露台。

　　这儿空敞无人，从栏杆眺望出去，渊大错落的校舍、道路、湖泊和草坪一览无遗，景色辽远，是个适合聊天的地方。

　　两个年轻人搁下书包，并肩席地而坐。

　　“说说吧。”

　　郑弘明看向燕宁，耐心地等待他的回答，然后，一张请假单“啪”地甩到了胸口。

　　他拿过一看：“发情期？”

　　接着他突然注意到了“初次发情”的字样，当即就像是被一股又惊又喜的甜劲儿砸昏了头脑，一时半会儿没能理解过来，惊愕道：“你是说，你之前还没……这是第一次？”

　　“对啊，哪里不正常吗？”

　　燕宁感觉受到了冒犯，闷闷不乐。

　　郑弘明赶忙解释：“没有没有，我只是比较惊讶，因为你给我的感觉……怎么形容呢，大概是比一般的Omega要成熟得多吧，所以我就以为……”

　　“那将来可能会更成熟了。”

　　燕宁笑得七分违心，扭过头，以一种自己都信服不了的乐观语气对郑弘明说：“Omega的第一次发情期可是很特别的，灵魂会升华，感悟力会增强，心境也会变得更广阔，说不定到时候我回头看你，你已经幼稚得跟小朋友一样了。”

　　“但是……”郑弘明迟疑道，“一个人过发情期不是很痛苦吗？”

　　他在书上学到过。

　　说来也惭愧，他是最近一段日子才补的课。

　　以前郑弘明从不听性教育课，觉得自己离照顾发情的Omega差不多还有一万年那么久，发下来的教材转手就卖了废纸。然而几周前，他在图书馆查资料，不知怎么地忽然想起了燕宁的面容，等回过神来，借阅记录里已经多了一本《发情期看护手册》。

　　那些曾经读起来味同嚼蜡、让他在课堂上频频犯困的内容，一旦代入活生生的燕宁，立刻就生动了百倍，尤其是描述Omega在孤独中遭受肉体和精神双重折磨的词句，简直看得他心惊肉跳，后怕万分。

　　哪个Alpha舍得呢，就算只有一次？

　　但燕宁自己似乎并不在意。

　　“不痛苦的话，还叫什么历练呢？”Omega唇角一扬，云淡风轻地说道。

　　“那你挺得过来吗？”

　　燕宁便伸了个懒腰，若无其事地笑：“别人能挺过来，我当然也可以啊，我又不弱。”

　　“也不是弱不弱的问题，是……根本没必要的问题。”郑弘明说，“燕宁，你现在已经很好了，够招人喜欢的了，为什么要去忍受那种没有意义的痛苦呢？”

　　燕宁听见，竟微微地僵硬了一下。

　　然后他垂下头，嘴硬道：“总之不关你的事。”

　　郑弘明有点急了：“怎么不关我的事？你去受苦，我难道不会心疼吗？”

　　“你就是想阻拦我成长。”

　　“成长？”

　　郑弘明捧着燕宁的下巴让他转过脸来，凝视着他一双潮润而黑暗的眼眸，哭笑不得：“你看看自己，都委屈成什么样了？假乐观的面具都快掉下来砸到脚了。我不是瞎子，这么明显的事儿能看不出来吗？”

　　燕宁咬紧了牙关。

　　先是一团烈火掺着怨气烧上心口，特别想骂一句“你个Alpha懂什么”，又猛然泄了气，觉得自己这样没意思透了——

　　像一尾孤独而懦弱的小金鱼，困在灌满冷水的泡泡里，往哪儿游都会碰壁，所以干脆不游了，自暴自弃地浮在泡泡中央，一边肚皮翻白，一边听天由命，连泡泡外的安慰声都嫌刺耳。

　　Alpha分明是善意的，捧来一只大大的鱼缸想救他……

　　他怎么还迁怒人家呢？

　　燕宁抿了抿嘴唇，垂下眼，身体往前一倾，脑门不轻不重地撞在了郑弘明肩头：“那我能怎么办嘛？以前我总觉得，我和其他Omega是不一样的，我更聪明，更通透，遇到抵抗不了的事情绝对不会躺平认怂。可是，当我真的走到了这一步，发现自己也迈不过去的时候，我就变得和其他人一样了，也开始自我安慰，相信一些荒诞不经的说法……”

　　“你怎么会迈不过去？”郑弘明笑道，“你有我啊。”

　　燕宁红了脸：“趁人之危。”

　　郑弘明纠正：“雪中送炭。”

　　燕宁：“……”

　　两个人暧昧地对视了一小会儿，燕宁试探着问：“那这一次避过去了，下一次呢？”

　　郑弘明说：“下一次也有我。”

　　燕宁：“再下一次呢？”

　　郑弘明：“也有我。”

　　燕宁伸手揪了揪他的耳垂：“你能保证每一次都有吗？”

　　郑弘明就笑了：“燕宁，你相不相信，你确实和其他Omega不一样。比方说，你可以从生到死都不用体会一个人过发情期的痛苦。别人爱升华升华，爱成熟成熟，那是他们的事，让他们去自我麻醉，你不需要——因为你有我看着。”

　　“我要你按自己的愿望，一步一步慢慢来。”

　　燕宁愣住了。

　　有人戳破了水泡泡，自暴自弃的小金鱼在空中挣了挣尾巴，突然径直下坠，落入了一大片温暖的湖水中。

　　-

　　郁积已久的低落心情一下子散尽了，燕宁闭着眼，畅快地吸了一口气，只觉得空气清甜澄净，连思维都轻盈了许多。

　　他用手肘勾住郑弘明的脖子，故意刁难道：“我倒是不保守啦，给你一次献殷勤的机会也不是不可以，但要是被我家里知道，我们俩都得死。”

　　“不会的。”

　　“这么有把握啊？”

　　“当然了。”郑弘明耸了耸肩，“放心，像我这么优秀的儿婿，可不是随便哪儿都能招来的。”

　　燕宁一时笑得停不下来，提醒他：“我父亲很严格哦。”

　　“那我也不怕。”

　　郑弘明自信满满。

　　燕宁歪了歪头，举手提问：“学长，你没有请假条，怎么办？”

　　郑弘明一把捉住他的手，以迅雷不及掩耳之势凑上去，蜻蜓点水地吻了一下手背：“怎么办？逃课呗，为你违反校规是我的荣幸。”

　　燕宁扑哧笑了。

　　瞳仁中飘入了云影，熠熠如星。

　　-

　　这天深夜，渊大东南角的授渔亭里，两个青年肩并着肩坐在栏杆上，面前一汪湖水，倒映着破碎而浪漫的月光。

　　郑弘明在庆功宴上喝了不少酒，晕乎乎的，人又嗨，动不动就晃悠两下。燕宁便牢牢抓住了他背后的衣服料子，省得他一个跟头栽进湖里去。

　　“燕宁，我发现啊，人真是一种多变的动物。”郑弘明煞有介事地感叹。

　　“怎么多变了？”燕宁随口捧哏。

　　他就说：“比方上午，我还觉得我人生的意义在于久盛，要想办法把它……把它发扬光大，做成渊江最知名的酒店品牌，但现在我不这么想了——我改主意了。”

　　燕宁：“嗯，改成什么了？”

　　继续捧哏。

　　没想到郑弘明转过脸来，朝他深情一笑：“改成你。”

　　“……”

　　燕宁呆滞地眨了眨眼。

　　或者换一种更矫情却也更精准的形容，是错愕地“扑闪”了一下眼眸。

　　郑弘明接着道：“你看，公司它是有章可循的，内部对应一套建模手段，外部对应一套经济规律，变数有，但没那么大，而你就不一样了。”

　　他伸出手，轻轻摸了摸燕宁温热的脸颊：“你是独一无二的，世上没有另一个你给我当范例，所以你不可分析，难以捉摸。你喜欢读诗，生性浪漫，偶尔会有麻烦的小脾气，让我很头疼，乖起来又这么……这么贴心。我在想，怎么才能让你一辈子开心呢？然后我发现，这好像比我考过的所有的试加起来还要难。”

　　“我……”

　　燕宁又眨了眨眼，脸颊被触碰的地方在黑暗中微微发烫。

　　是因为酒精吗？

　　喝多了酒，醉昏了头，搭错了筋，这个没什么浪漫天分的Alpha，才能面不改色地讲出一连串教人沉醉的情话。

　　“我……我很容易开心的。”燕宁呢喃，“你多花一点点心思就好了。”

　　-

　　远处的黑暗中亮起了一束手电筒光，左照照，右照照，沿着湖畔小径往这边过来了。

　　是巡夜的保安。

　　“完了！”

　　燕宁一把拽住郑弘明，匆匆把他推进了亭边的草丛。两个人以灌木为遮掩，屏住呼吸，等手电筒光束晃了过去，消失在道路尽头，才小心翼翼地钻出来。

　　巡夜只有一遍。

　　这意味着从现在开始到天明，湖畔只会有他们两个人。

　　万籁俱寂，星辰寥若，他们坐在宁静的湖水边，头顶是一片黑暗辽远的夜空。时光仿佛在这一刻停止了日夜轮转，黎明不会来，鸟雀不会醒，已经存在的也不会消失。

　　“我困了。”燕宁打了个呵欠。

　　“宿舍关门了，就睡这儿吧。”郑弘明说。

　　“这儿冷。”

　　燕宁作出抱臂哆嗦的样子，于是，一件带着Alpha气息的外套就盖到了身上。

　　“不冷了吧？”

　　“嗯。”

　　他满足地点了点头，披着外套躺下来，把脑袋枕在郑弘明腿上，又悄悄戳了戳对方的指尖。郑弘明会意，温柔地握住了他的手。

　　凉风游荡在湖面之上，吹起了粼粼波澜。

　　那天晚上燕宁做了一个梦，梦里几十年光阴弹指一瞬。栀子花西街上建起了一栋宅子，红枫，摇椅，夕晖斜照，拉长两道人影。

　　他们携手走过了大半生，渐渐苍老枯糙，渐渐有鱼尾纹爬上眼角，却和年少时一样……不，比年少时更加彼此深爱。


End file.
